Family of the Dog
by WolfRanger2003
Summary: An AU of Inu no Taisho and his family. From his own father and siblings to his sons, how does a powerful daiyokai deal with enemies that threaten his family. Note: to clarify relationship pairings InuyashaXKagome, SesshomaruX?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter One: The Rise of Inu no Taisho

* * *

In the long lives of yokai the leadership of the Inugami only changed one a millennium. The change of power occurs when the eldest son of the previous leader rose up to challenge his father, this time that had once more come to pass.

At the peak of a tall mountain dozens of Inugami stood watching as two massive shapes fought high in the sky. The observance of the battle in the sky came only due to the ground battle having finish. A slender female approached her elder brother whose face bore several deep scars. She bowed to her brother as she spoke, "I have bound our siblings who sided against us along with their soldiers."

The scarred Inugami nodded then turned his eyes back to the sky, "How many sided with father?"

The younger sister did not hide the sadness in her voice, "Only we and those following us remain faithful to brother."

The scarred one nodded then spoke coldly, "If brother does fall, I will have to attack father immediately, or he will kill us for what we've done this day."

The sister nodded then followed her brother's gaze into the skies. Far above the earth the two massive dogs clashed once more. The elder and larger of the two swept a clawed paw toward the younger yokai's throat. The claws barely brushed the other beast's fur, and in returned the younger lunged at his elder's throat.

Age had slowed the elder yokai's movements, and before he knew what happened he was plummeting to the ground far below. As the elder plummeted he began to change into his humanoid form. Crashing into the ground he grasped his throat and struggled to stand.

When he finale managed to rise to a knee he looked up to see all fighting had ended, and he was now staring into the burning golden eyes of his eldest son. The old ruler chuckled too himself as he shook his head.

The eldest son glared at his father, "I see no reason to kill you father…you and all those who followed you have been beaten. Surrender and I'll show you the same mercy I've shown to my sibling who stood with you."

The old ruler glared at his son, but knew he'd been beaten. The old one prostrated himself before his son, "You have proven yourself a strong and just leader…I surrender to you my son. May your rule be as long and prosperous as my own, and may you too one day feel defeat at the claws of your own son."

The eldest brother turned to his two faithful siblings, "Sister, make sure father and our remaining siblings are well cared for."

The sister bowed then moved to assist their wounded father. As they moved away the eldest spoke to his scarred brother, "Prepare my armies brother…I have a vision for this land, and it will make the Inugami clan the most respected of all the yokai clans."

The scarred brother bowed to his elder brother, "As you wish…Inu no Taisho."

* * *

One hundred years later, camp of the Inugami army.

Inu no Taisho stood on an outcropping overlooking his army. His ranks had quickly swelled over the years as they marched across the western lands. Not only did the Inugami Clan bow before him, but countless kitsunes, tanuki, wolves, and many other yokai found themselves under his command.

The scarred brother approached his elder and bowed, "Brother…I bring a missive from father. He begs you to cease your conquering. He believes you've reached the limit of your power. He fears if we encroach upon the neighboring lands we will encounter enemies we cannot defeat."

Inu no Taisho smiled at his brother, "While I may no longer kneel before our venerable father. I will heed his advice. Our clan will rule the western lands…and I will build a palace, like those the humans have."

The scarred Inugami frowned at his brother, "We are a nomadic yokai brother. For what reason do we need a palace…it will only draw attention from the humans."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Brother, I rule all yokai within this domain…it is only fair that I commune with the humans whose land we share. If we show them they have nothing to fear from us, we can all live in harmony and peace."

The younger brother's frown deepened, "I have traveled and lived among the humans brother. Showing them that we have a lord ruling over us will not change their opinion. They fear and hate what they don't understand."

Inu no Taisho placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, "I know you have bad history with the humans, but that was ages ago. Please brother, do not argue about this with me."

Lowering his head the scarred Inugami huffed then spoke, "I know a lord who is old and has no heir…I once saved his life when he was but a young man. We can go to him, and I'm sure I can convince him to will his estate to you my brother."

Inu no Taisho nodded then followed his brother an old castle estate in the mountains. Inu no Taisho liked the look of the estate, and knew enough about geography to realize it was near the middle of his domain. Not use to being the one in the lead the younger brother turned to his brother as they approached the gates.

"Brother, I will go in first and speak to the human lord…then I'll come and tell you what he says."

Inu no Taisho nodded then leaned against a tree as his brother approached the guards. He was surprised how the two human guards nearly fell over themselves bowing and speaking platitudes to the scarred Inugami.

Within the castle's entry plaza the old lord watched as the yokai that had saved him so many years before casually approached him. The lord raised his hand signaling the yokai to stop when he'd reached ten paces from the lord, "That is close enough my old friend…I know if you came to take my life you saved on that dark night so very long ago…I'd already be dead."

The yokai smiled causing several of the scars on his face to twist, making the overall impression more intimidating than it was meant to be, "That is true my friend…and for saving your life was not my only intention the evening. You see my lord, you and I are in fact family."

The lord allowed the surprise to come to his face, "What trickery is this?"

The yokai frowned, "No trickery is intended…you see your family has been under my protection for many generations. In fact since I myself was but just a young pup…" The scarred yokai took the time to sit where he had been standing as this was a long tale to tell, "…as you're no doubt aware on rare occasion we yokai mate with humans. While it is more common among the lesser yokai, I was a rebellious youth. I disobeyed my own father on numerous occasions. When he finally grew tired of my disobedience I was cast out by my clan. Neither my elder brother, nor any of my siblings could convince him to forgive me. So I struck out on my own. During a particularly cold winter I wondered into these very mountains, your ancestor not knowing of my true nature offered me shelter and food once I found my way here. He had two children, a son, and a daughter that was most beautiful."

The scarred yokai had not failed to notice his brother enter the plaza and crouch in the shadows.

The lord was so engrossed with the tale he'd in fact left his seat and had moved closer to his yokai guest. The tale continued, "My natural instincts warned me away from the girl, but your ancestor mistook my armor and noble barring to mean I was the son of a neighboring lord. He and his wife both saw a good match. I was young and had gone many months without bedding a woman. She came to me willingly, even after she herself realized what I truly was." The yokai stood, "I took the daughter as my mate, or as you'd call it my wife. The priest that did the ceremony did not even realize what I truly was." The yokai smiled at the lord, "Unfortunately as she was human it came to pass that she went to the grave as I continued to roam the world."

The lord pulled a white handkerchief from his sleeve and wiped his damp eyes, "That is a very moving tale, and I'm grateful to know you have been watching over my family in her name for so many years. I know this tale was not the meaning of your visit, so what is the true reason for you to appear to me again."

The scarred yokai bowed, "I have but a humble request. I know you have no heir, nor do have any relatives who could claim your lands. Recently, well in my terms recently, my brother became the leader of our clan, and now rules all yokai within the western lands. He wishes to build a human style estate, so as to facilitate dealing with you humans."

The lord noticed some movements within the shadows at the edge of the plaza, "I take it your brother has accompanied you."

The scarred yokai nodded, "I'm sorry to say my brother was never one for patience. I know if you refuse this request, he'll just want us to hurry on to the next possibility."

The lord waved him off, "No need, as you very well know this estate has been failing for many years…as far as a human estate we're far too distant from the trade roads. Though I'm sure that won't bother you yokai. Though, I'm only worried of what would become of the humans who live here."

Inu no Taisho stepped from the shadows, "They will be given the choice to remain here under my rule and protection, or to set forth to find their own paths in life."

The lord bowed then scrutinized the two yokai, "Well there is a definite family resemblance between you two…must have been a hard time telling the two of you apart before whatever happened to him."

Inu no Taisho looked sadly at his brother, "My brother had a hard life when he wondered on his own…and he suffered for those mistakes."

The lord nodded then spoke over his shoulder as he walked away, "I'll draw up a new will, and then when I die you'll inherit this estate and all the lands connected."

Inu no Taisho waited till the old human had left then turned to his brother, "I thought your human mate was the daughter of a yokai exterminator?"

The scarred brother smiled mischievously, "She was."

Inu no Taisho chuckled as he and his brother left the estate.

* * *

Three years later the lord died of natural causes and the Inugami clan moved into the estate. Many of the humans left the estate taking stories of the Lord of the West to the neighboring lords. It was only months later that emissaries of a number of lords arrived to discover the intents of the new yokai lord.

Inu no Taisho sat in the grand meeting hall flanked by his brother and sister. A group of nervous humans were ushered into the hall by one of the human servants. The servant prostrated himself before the powerful yokai, "My Lord, these men have come from our closest neighbors and have requested an audience with you."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Thank you, you may leave us. Please prepare rooms for our guests."

The servant nervously bowed as he fled the chamber. Watching the servant flee the self elected leader of the group marched closer to the lord. He stopped when the yokai lord motioned for the man to stop. Inu no Taisho glared at the man, "I am not up on the most current protocols of court, but I do believe you do not approach a lord whose unfamiliar with you unless you've been addressed to do so."

The man, who had expected the yokai to be savage, stuttered a surprised response, "O…of course. Ha…How stupid of me." The man bowed, "If it would please you my lord, may I and my fellows approach so we could perhaps discuss your recent rise in power."

Inu no Taisho nodded then watched carefully as the humans approached then knelt within twenty paces of the three yokai. Inu no Taisho smiled friendly to the group of men, "I'm sure you all have concerns with the recent changes around these lands, but I assure you we're sure to find a solution we'll all be pleased with."

A rather gruff looking man snorted, "The only solution my lord and I will be pleased with is if you went back to whatever hell you came from."

Inu no Taisho chuckled then turned to his brother, "I think this human smells familiar…oh right…I was born in the cellar of your lord's castle…" Inu no Taisho's gaze turned hard on the man as he spoke, "Maybe I should annex my home town into my lands."

The gruff man froze with fear as a more regal man spoke up, "I'm sure my colleague is merely tired, we have all traveled a long way. Though I must admit, for this land being under yokai rule, the roads were surprisingly safe."

Inu no Taisho turned a smile on the man, "I am glad you noticed. I rule not only this estate and the conjoined lands, but all yokai within the western lands."

The man that had brazenly approached the yokai lord then spoke up, "I'm sure there are some yokai who don't heed your commands."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "There are fringe elements no matter if you're yokai or human…" Inu no Taisho indicated his brother; "…my brother can handle any such problem makers."

The meeting carried on for some time, but most the humans left the room feeling more comfortable with the yokai lord than they did with their own human lords.

* * *

Over the next two hundred years Inu no Taisho built up both the human and yokai sides of his domain. His palace, known as the Western Palace became a common meeting ground for humans and yokai as both knew it as neutral ground. Higher in the mountains was a private mansion which was converted to house Inu no Taisho's father and sibling he couldn't trust. Barriers kept those yokai where he wanted them.

During those years Inu no Taisho also found a mate and soon they were expecting their first child.

Inu no Taisho walked into his palace after dealing with an upstart group of wolves trying to make a name for themselves. He entered his quarters to find his pregnant mate sitting on their bed reading. She smiled slyly to him, "Welcome home my mate, did you have any trouble with those mangy wolves."

Inu no Taisho smiled, "They weren't prepared for me to come in person. They expected me to send soldiers to handle them. They surrendered and handed over their leaders before I even opened my mouth."

His mate smiled again then placed her mate's hand on her very pregnant belly, "Any day now, and your son will be joining us in the world."

Inu no Taisho's face fell, "I wonder if this is how my brother felt?"

His mate sneered, "Doubtful, he probably felt shame for bringing such abominations into this world."

Inu no Taisho glared at his mate, "My brother has no reason to be shamed. He had a family; he loved his mate and their children. I only wish I'd the chance to meet them, but we cannot undo the past."

His mate lowered her head in submission, "I'm sorry my mate, I should not have spoken so of the dead."

Inu no Taisho raised her head with a finger to her chin and caught her lips with his own.

A week later Inu no Taisho introduced his son, Sesshomaru to his court.

* * *

End Chapter One

A/N: I started this story after being inspired by another family based story in the Inuyasha world. Also, my currently unnamed dog yokai ocs will probably remain nameless the same way Inu no Taicho and Sesshomaru's mom are basically nameless in the manga/anime. Also make some guesses about how the scarred dog yokai became that way, I'll post the screen names of anyone who gets it right, yes I already have a whole back story for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Two: Sesshomaru's Harsh Education

* * *

Many years had passed since the birth of Sesshomaru, the young yokai had only known peace and luxury under his father's rule. From his mother he learned to read and speak the human language, from his aunt he learned the history of the land he'd one day inherit. From his father and uncle he learned how to fight.

Sesshomaru lunged at his uncle swiping his small claws at his uncle's chest, but only slashing air as his uncle had moved slightly out of his nephew's reach. The scarred face twisted into amusement as his nephew stood surprise. He'd been sure his uncle hadn't moved at all.

His uncle patted the head of the young yokai, "You still have much to learn little one."

Sesshomaru glared at his uncle, and through this glare took his first good look at his uncle's distinguishing scars. Sesshomaru looked at his own claws on his left hand then raised them up so his claws lined up with the five jagged lines on his uncle's face. Sesshomaru's expression lightened as realization dawned on him, "Those scars are from claws?"

His uncle nodded sadly, "That they are Sesshomaru. Though, if you ask how I got them I cannot at this time explain it to you."

Sesshomaru looked confused as his uncle turned and walked away, "Why not?"

His uncle stopped and turned his head so the scars showed over his shoulder, "You are much too young to understand…ask me when you're much older, and I may tell you how I received these scars, and why I chose to not let them heal into nothing."

Sesshomaru watched as his uncle transformed into his Inu form and take off into the sky. Once his uncle was out of sight Sesshomaru turned and walked into the palace. Wandering the halls he soon came upon a small kitsune helping one of the older human servants clean a series of human portraits.

Sesshomaru stood until the two servants notice him and bowed. The human servant was in fact senior over the kitsune among the servants so spoke, "Lord Sesshomaru, are you in need of anything."

Sesshomaru nodded to the human, "You're descended from the original inhabitants of this palace correct?"

The human smiled, "Yes my lord, my ancestors have served your father faithfully since he inherited the estate from our last human lord. My family has always enjoyed being of service to him."

Sesshomaru showed no expression "Has your family ever told stories that told how my uncle received his scars?"

The human thought of the stories his own parents told him which in turn he told to his own children, "No my lord. All the stories I know concerning your uncle all describe him as haveing those scars. I know as children we humans make up stories concerning how he obtained such injuries, and as adults we wonder why he hasn't allowed them to just fade away."

Sesshomaru turned to the kitsune, who wasn't much older than Sesshomaru himself, "You'll finish this cleaning…" He turned back to the human, "…I would like to hear these stories you humans tell of us."

The human bowed and followed the young yokai into a sitting room where he recounted many children's tales to the young lord.

* * *

Elsewhere in the palace Inu no Taisho was reviewing reports about a new threat along the borders of his domain. The dragon yokai Ryukotsusei had been encroaching upon his territory for some time. He tossed the latest report onto a pile of similar reports concerning this wretch.

Turning he noticed his mate enter the room, "You have a visitor."

Inu no Taisho nodded and his mate moved aside to allow another yokai to enter. This human looking yokai bowed to Inu no Taisho, "Great lord, I am honored to meet you. I'm the head of the thunder yokai clan. We have heard that Ryukotsusei has been attacking the Western Lands. I volunteer my clan to act as governors of that region under attack, and take responsibility for handling the dragon."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "You will swear fealty to me and my clan?"

The thunder yokai dropped to a knee, "My father foolishly stood against you many years ago. My clan abandoned him on the field of battle when your brother brought a force of ten thousand yokai against us. I and all my clan joined him and held vassalage to your word. I only wish to gain some favor so one day my own sons can hold their heads high."

Inu no Taisho snorted then turned to a map of his domain, "Ryukotsusei has been attacking from the south east of this land. As my vassal you will take lordship of the holdings of three of the human lords, these holding have been the primary area the dragon has attacked. Those human lords will govern the humans while you handle the yokai. You will not overstep your bounds, or else."

The thunder yokai looked confused, "Or else?"

Inu no Taisho glared at the thunder yokai, "Or else you're entire clan will be wiped from existence. If you over throw one of the human lords or in any way harm the humans under your protection. I will show your entire clan my wrath."

The thunder yokai bowed, "Of course my lord…I am but your humble servant."

Inu no Taisho placed several parchments on his desk and slid them to the other yokai, "These are the deeds to a mansion and some one hundred acres that you will use as your clan's residence. There you will hold audience with the yokai, nobles, and other beings of your domain. If a situation is beyond your power to resolve, summon me, or send the complainants here."

The thunder yokai bowed again, "I will not disappoint you my lord. May this prove to be the beginnings of a long and fruitful alliance?"

Inu no Taisho nodded curtly and with a casual wave of his hand dismissed the newly appointed yokai noble. As the yokai gathered the parchment and hurried out the door Inu no Taisho's mate entered the office once more.

She walked up behind her mate and began rubbing his back, "You are tense my lord…was the thunder yokai such a bother?"

Inu no Taisho turned to his mate and grasped her clawed hands, "No my mate…I have had many things on my mind lately. The local human lords have begun warring with each other. The high amounts of bloodshed have instigated more uprisings among the lesser yokai. Many of the bestial yokai have become increasingly aggressive."

His mate calmly just sniffed at the air, "If the humans are causing the problem let them deal with it…it's not like they are our responsibility. We'd all be better off if you just wipe them all out. Not like it would take much, instead of insisting that your vassals protect the humans, let them slaughter them in mass."

Inu no Taisho glared at his mate, "Even with my brother's history with humans, he has never said such foul things. How would you feel if the humans decided they'd be better off without us, and began to kill us off in droves? What if they sent their spiritualists and exterminators here, how would you defend against sutras and weapons designed to kill us?"

His mate scoffed, "It's not like they would ever do something such as that. We are much too powerful to fall to such pathetic fools."

Inu no Taisho continued to glare at his mate, "Besides the fact of obvious genocide, many humans are but innocents. You would be willing to slaughter such as them? You'd willingly slaughter children?"

His mate glared icily back at him, "They are but vermin that could be so easily crushed below my foot."

Inu no Taisho nodded then backed away from his mate, "Then you leave me with no choice." Inu no Taisho went to his desk and pulled out a gold bracelet that glowed with power. He turned to his mate and handed her the bracelet, "Put this on."

His mate glared suspiciously at him but obeyed and took the bracelet. As the bracelet settled on her wrist it shrunk in size till it had sunk into her skin, after it stopped shrinking the glow spread across her body. Once the glow subsided she looked at her hands to see they looked like those of the humans. She turned back to her mate and spoke with a voice devoid of the strength of a yokai, "What have you done to me?"

Inu no Taisho sneered, "I am teaching you a lesson." Inu no Taisho walked over to the wall and pulled a cord that summoned his sister. Then turned to his mate, "That bracelet has sealed all your yokai powers; you are for all intents and purposes a human. If you had been in your Inu form you'd have become like a normal dog, but that would have not aided in this exercise. I am casting you from this palace. You will live among the humans in one of the nearby villages. You will aid them in all matters of their lives. The bracelet will only release your powers in the event your life is in danger, or if you need them to save another's life. You will have the appearance of aging, and when your human appearance reaches the age of natural death the bracelet will release you, if you've learned your lesson." Inu no Taisho then narrowed his eyes at her seriously, "Be warned, if you have not learned your lesson the bracelet will drain your life force and you will receive a true death."

His mate looked shocked at him, "You wouldn't…what about Sesshomaru? I am his mother; he'll never forgive you if I die."

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "My father did this exact exercise with my own mother many ages ago…" Inu no Taisho turned away from his mate, "…she never returned."

Inu no Taisho's sister entered the office then turned to the apparently human woman. Sneering she motioned the woman to follow her. Once they entered the hall way the woman started to berate her, "Don't you dare sneer at me, I'm the lady of this palace and as such am due a certain amount of respect."

The sister turned to look back over her shoulder, "If you haven't realized yet, oh honorable lady of the house. My brother basically just divorced you. I'm sure the entire Inugami clan will be betting whether or not you return. Neither our mother, or grandmother succeeded at this test." She then led the former yokai turned human from the palace.

* * *

Twenty five years later on a particularly warm spring day Inu no Taisho and his brother were sparing as Sesshomaru watched. Recently a yokai by the name of Totosai had approached the Lord of the West and had forged him a sword from his own fang. He had also forged the Lord's brother a sword from his own fang, though he'd complained about the brother losing a weapon he'd had forged many years ago.

Sesshomaru was watching intently as his father and uncle trained with the new weapons, and was only half paying attention as his aunt approached and sat next to him, "So who's winning?"

Sesshomaru nodded toward his uncle, "Uncle seems to have more experience with a blade than father."

His aunt nodded as she pulled her knees up and hugged them to her, "Your uncle has lived a very fascinating life…unlike many of us he's actually lived among humans…Without other yokai around." She'd added the last when Sesshomaru had looked confused.

The younger yokai frowned, "When mother was around she always complained that uncle was a shame on our family, and his only redeeming quality was his loyalty to father."

His aunt frowned then turned to watch her brother, who had his sword once more locked against his brother's blade, "Your mother is much too young, and too naïve to understand my brother. She wasn't even born until after your father claimed leadership of our clan."

Sesshomaru nodded then turned back to the duel as he spoke, "I thought you were out wandering again. Why have you returned so soon?"

His aunt remained emotionless as she responded, "That information is between your father and me…let's just say, something has come up, and I need to stay here."

Later that evening Sesshomaru watched from his window as his father's two siblings left the palace in their Inu forms and flew north.

* * *

The following morning Sesshomaru found it was only himself and his father at breakfast. He took it to mean his uncle and aunt had yet to return from wherever they'd vanished to in the night. Sesshomaru took a chance and spoke up to his father, "Father, why did you send mother away…and why hasn't she contacted us in so many years?"

Inu no Taisho looked down at his son sitting next to him at the table then turned his eyes back on his plate of food, "Your mother has much to learn. I fear that living in such luxury has spoiled your mother's attitude. It is unfortunately a common occurrence with the mates of the leaders of our clan. It comes from their belief in their own superiority, as well as their prideful nature as Inugami. One day even you will have to face your own pride, and learn to either swallow it, or let it swallow you."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "So you are forcing her to face her pride?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I can't allow her to influence your thoughts with arrogance. Unfortunately, we are a naturally arrogant yokai. Living as nobles will only increase that as time passes. I do not refute our superiority over humans, but I will not allow my people to commit heinous acts against them."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Why father, they are nothing but insects. Some yokai, including our own clan in the past, feed on humans."

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "We do not feed on humans Sesshomaru, not in many generations have we done so. Among many yokai it is common, but most do not feed for nourishment. Under the false belief that feeding on humans will grant them higher power than their actually capable of those yokai become addicted to the blood of humans. They become nothing more than mindless killers."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "Father, why must we protect humans…they are foolish creatures that know nothing."

Inu no Taisho frowned then pushed his half eaten breakfast away, "What is the reason for all these questions?"

Sesshomaru turned to his father, "Many years ago I had one of the human servants tell me the stories the humans tell of you. There are also some tales about uncle and a few others about aunt. The human stories make you out to be some kind of hero, but in reality you are just fulfilling your nature to conquer."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Actually Sesshomaru, I have defied my own nature. We of the Inugami tribe have in fact been a nomadic yokai for as long as we've recorded our history. Neither have we lived in such a large group, normally our clan is broken into many smaller packs that roam the western lands, only coming together to allow the young to find mates within other packs, or to choose a new leader. I chose to break our old habits, and I chose how we'd evolve."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "So we've evolved as a people from nomads to a more sedentary culture?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Yes we have. I have also brought almost all the other clans within my domain under our command. As an allied army we can protect one another, as well as keep invading yokai away from our lands."

Sesshomaru stood and bowed to his father, "I understand father. You have begun shaping the world anew. I can only hope I am as intelligent and strong leader when I become the Lord of the West."

Inu no Taisho ruffled his son's hair, "You will be Sesshomaru, but not for many, many years."

Sesshomaru bowed once more then after being allowed to leave went to find his tutors to begin studying.

* * *

Twenty five years later Inu no Taisho stood at the gates to the palace as his mate returned in her yokai form. She bowed to her mate after taking a quick look at the others standing with him. To his right stood Sesshomaru, who had grown to just under a foot sorter than his father. Beside Sesshomaru stood her mates scarred brother, she looked upon him with new light after experiencing time among the humans. To her mates left where she should have been standing stood his sister, and clinging to her leg was a small child. Looking closer at the child revealed the child to have silver hair like most Inugami, though it was the darker shade of her mate's bloodline, also instead of the pointed yokai ears of the others the little girl had a pair of dog ears positioned just higher than normal ears.

Inu no Taisho followed his mate's line of sight to his niece. The girl had been born a little under twenty five years ago, but normally wasn't present within the palace. His sister refused to reveal who the father was, but it was quite obvious to Inu no Taisho that the father was human, thus the girl was a hanyo. His sister and niece had returned to wandering the land, but had returned when word had reached them his mate would return.

Sesshomaru also noticed his hanyo cousin. He was not impressed with the child. In fact he could still remember when his aunt had shown up with her. He'd let slip his feelings on the matter.

* * *

Flash Back

Sesshomaru watched as his aunt knelt before his father and handed him the small bundle. She'd been gone since the night he'd spotted her and his uncle leave. He'd returned a few days later, but it had been seven months since that night.

Inu no Taisho took the bundle then pulled the blanket back to get a better look at the child. Sesshomaru could easily see his aunt stiffen as her brother examined the child. Sesshomaru looked over at the child and immediately under stood why.

His honorable father held an abomination in his hands. Sesshomaru snarled as his father scrutinized the infant.

Inu no Taisho looked at his sister, "How?"

Sesshomaru's aunt bowed her head, "I mated with a human, how you think it happened."

Inu no Taisho glared at his sister then turned his gaze back to the infant, "So what do we do with you?"

Sesshomaru spoke before thinking, "Kill the disgusting abomination."

Sesshomaru quickly realized his father, uncle, and aunt were all glaring at him, and if looks could kill he'd have been sent to hell in the time it took his father to hand the infant back to the mother, and then cross to his son and lift him off his feet. Sesshomaru easily saw his father's anger was stronger now than he'd ever seen it.

Inu no Taisho allowed his yokai powers to flow, then spoke very slow so his son understood each word, "If. I. Ever. Hear. Those. Words. From. Your. Mouth. Again. You. Will. Loose. Your. Tongue.

Sesshomaru cowed and lowered his head in submission.

Inu no Taisho gently lowered his son back to the ground; "Do I make myself clear?"

Sesshomaru kept his head down as he answered, "Yes father."

Inu no Taisho flexed his claws then reigned his power back to a more tolerable level to those around him.

End Flash Back

* * *

Sesshomaru hadn't actually changed his opinion about the child, but knew better than to vocalize his distain. Even he wouldn't willingly face his father's wrath. Nor the wrath of his uncle that had been promised by the scarred yokai when they'd crossed paths later that same day.

Sesshomaru watched as his mother did not voice anything about the hanyo, but he did notice a slight twitch in her lip that could easily be seen as a sign of disgust. His mother then approached his father and handed him the gold bracelet. She was immediately welcomed back and followed his father into the palace.

Sesshomaru watched them enter then turned to see his aunt turn into her Inu form; pick up her daughter gently with her jaws, and with a piercing gaze toward Sesshomaru flew away from the palace. Sesshomaru lowered his head then began walking toward the palace but stopped when a clawed hand landed on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru turned to see his uncle looking at him emotionlessly. Sesshomaru frowned, "What uncle?"

His uncle turned to the full moon, "Come."

Sesshomaru watched as his uncle changed form and flew in the direction of the moon. Sesshomaru also changed form and then followed his uncle. They had traveled many miles before Sesshomaru noticed his uncle was heading to what appeared to be an ancient and abandoned hut in the woods. Near the hut were three markers that Sesshomaru recognized as human grave markers.

They both returned to their humanoid forms and Sesshomaru watched his uncle kneel before the center marker. He then stood and turned to his nephew, "You once asked me how I gained these scars."

Sesshomaru looked at the markers. There were no names on or identifying marks, but as he got closer he felt his uncle's own power flowing through the stones, acting as a barrier.

His uncle placed his hand on the center marker, "While I still believe it is too soon for you to hear the tale, recent event warrant you knowing. This is the grave of my human mate…she was very beautiful…and as strong in will as she was physically."

Sesshomaru allowed surprise to cross his face, "Human mate?"

His uncle nodded, "The other two graves are of my own sons…they would have reached adult hood by now, though the youngest was not even five years old."

Sesshomaru approached the graves and looked at one of the childrens' graves as he spoke, "Where they attacked by another yokai?"

His uncle chuckled, "Their mother was a yokai exterminator…them falling to a yokai wound also not result in myself being scarred. If some pathetic weakling had killed them I would have disposed of it with little more thought then you give crushing a bug." His uncle walked toward the hut, "It was during my exile many ages ago, when my own father still ruled our clan. He learned of my mate and our hanyo offspring. He summoned me to meet with him." His uncle turned back to him, "Three times he commaned I bring my son's to him, and three times I disobeyed." His uncle turned back to the hut and walked to the door.

Sesshomaru followed his uncle to the door and stopped as his uncle matched his claws to deep scars in the frame, "Why did grandfather want to see your hanyo sons."

His uncle dropped his claws to his side and spoke, "I believed he wanted to kill them, to wipe away my disgrace. I learned too late he wished to protect them from themselves…after the third command I returned to find my younger son dead and my elder one standing over his grievously wounded mother. He was unreasonable, I tried to bring him under control, but there was nothing to be done." Looking toward Sesshomaru he became very serious, "I did something that is unheard of among yokai…I hesitated. My mate used the last of her strength begging me to save our son. My only recourse to save him was to end his life…so he'd never be able to harm another person again."

Sesshomaru swallowed hard, "You killed him?"

His uncle looked toward his own right claws and nodded slowly, "I ripped his still beating heart from his chest, and crushed it."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "Father knows of all this?"

His uncle nodded slowly again, "Not the whole story but most. My brother aided me in burying their remains, not long after that your father challenged our own father for leadership. He'd come to find me so I would join his side."

Sesshomaru walked away from the hut, "When your sister presented her daughter to father…this was why you all became enraged at my comment."

His uncle placed a hand on his shoulder, "It was one of the reasons, though we all agreed later that our anger was misplaced. Your father is still angered, but do not fear voicing your opinions around him. Just try to think more before you speak…your father respects all life no matter its form."

His uncle walked past him and moved to leave. Sesshomaru walked fast to catch up, "Would you mind if I returned here on my own?"

His uncle shrugged, "The barrier protects the graves, but don't be surprised if you find humans here. The descendents of her family come here regularly to clean and leave offering at the graves."

Sesshomaru looked back at the graves momentarily the changed his form and followed his uncle home.

* * *

End Chapter Two

A/N: Ok, first off I'm posting the names of these two reviewers Taraah36 and icegirljenni, because even though they didn't guess exactly right they both made good educated and logical guesses. Well, that's it for this chapter, if you have questions of comments you know how to leave them. So, until next time readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Three: Izayoi

* * *

Far from the Western Palace and many years since the return of the yokai lord's mate, a human feudal lord waited for word as one of his mistresses was giving birth to another child. After several hours the wet nurse came out and bowed to her lord, "The child is born my lord."

The lord pushed past the woman and marched up to the bed, "So, what is it?"

His mistress fearfully looked at the lord, then resignedly lowered her gaze, "Your daughter my lord." She handed the bundle toward the lord.

The lord scoffed at the child, "Another girl…" He motioned for a nurse to take the child, "…you're as useless as my last mistress. Even though she never carried a child to term she at least bore me sons."

One of the nurses glared at the lord. She watches as the senior nurse took the child and left the room. Then noticed two guards enter the room.

The lord turned to them, "I have no further use for this one…take her to the barracks, as entertainment for my soldiers." The lord then left the room.

* * *

An hour later the nurse walked into the barracks to find all the soldiers there dead. She smiled at the two ogres that stood among the carnage, "Well done my son's. Where is the girl?"

The larger ogre that was red in coloring pointed between two of the bunks, "Sorry, mama we were too late."

The ogress walked between the two bunks and frowned at the corpse. She turned to the smaller of the two which was blue in coloring, "When I cursed this human, I did not mean for so many young maidens to suffer." She smiled at her son, "Go to the Western Palace…tell the Lord of the West what this human has been doing."

The blue ogre bowed to his mother then quickly left. The nurse/ogress then pulled the infant girl from the folds of her kimono, and then spoke to the red ogre, "I know of a human lord who recently lost his wife and daughter…my son take this child to him." The red ogre carefully took the baby from his mother and also departed. As the baby was carried away the ogress whispered parting words to the child, "Be safe Izayoi…may you never need fear yokai."

* * *

The following evening the ogress waited in the woods outside the lord's palace as three yokai lights moved toward her. Once they were before her she bowed as the three lights became three daiyokai Inuyokai. The leader of the three stepped forward, "Your son informed me of your misdeeds crown."

The ogress flinched at the harsh tone of the Lord of the West, "Oh great one…I have only done what was needed." She looked up at the yokai lord, "The human lord killed one of my own sons, and was unrepentant. I merely took it upon myself to punish him."

The yokai lord frowned, "You're actions have cost the lives of countless innocents. Children who were born stillborn, others that were put to the sword by their own father and how many maidens has the man gone through."

The ogress cowed before the yokai lord, "It was not my intentions for innocents to suffer I've saved all those I could my lord."

The scarred Inuyokai stepped next to the lord, "Brother, this old hag has only done what is done by many of her kind. We are not here to harm her. Should we not carry out the punishment we have come here to mete out?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "You are right brother." The lord turned to the third member of their group, "Sesshomaru, go with your uncle, he will instruct you in what is to be done."

Sesshomaru nodded then turned to his uncle, "When you're ready uncle."

His uncle nodded, "Let's get this over with."

The two turned into their Inu forms and took to the sky. The two began circling the lord's palace and it was not long before the humans had started to panic. The innocent civilians of the village connected to the palace fled into the forest as did the servants from the palace. The Lord and his soldiers attempted to flee, but quickly found themselves flanked by the two massive yokai.

Inu no Taisho turned to the ogress, "You're vindictiveness has brought about this night. Learn from it, you still have two sons, if you anger humans much more you may lose them."

The ogress bowed, "Thank you for your mercy great one. May your wisdom always guide us yokai to bettering ourselves."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "In the future please come to me first. If I ever have to clean up a mess you cause again, my wrath will be the least of your concerns."

The ogress bowed then quickly disappeared into the woods. Moments later the two massive Inuyokai landed before Inu no Taisho and retook their humanoid forms. The scarred one turned to his nephew, "Well done Sesshomaru. Though in the future don't use your jaws."

Sesshomaru wiped the last remnants of vomit from his face, "I never guessed humans could taste so awful."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Didn't I tell you our kind stopped eating humans long ago?"

Sesshomaru glared at his father as the three of them departed for the Western Palace.

* * *

Seven years later in another lord's palace Izayoi sat at the lord's feet playing with the toys she'd just received from her father. He'd just returned from another conquest of one of his many neighbors. She looked up as she heard footsteps approaching; the man walking toward them wore armor that had fur like pauldrons. The man also had pointed ears, and claw like fingernails.

Izayoi's father nodded his head toward the man, "Lord of the northern wolf tribe. It's an honor to meet you, but I was unaware of your visit today."

The wolf yokai knelt, "I have come to inform you your lands are no longer under the protection of the thunder yokai, but instead under the protection of my cousin who leads the eastern wolf tribe."

The lord frowned at this knowledge, "Have the yokai been warring?"

The wolf yokai chuckled, "We do not war like you humans. The thunder yokai domain specifically covers those lands attacked by a powerful dragon yokai. The dragon has moved to the south, so he had to relinquish providence over your land."

The lord bowed to the yokai, "Thank you for this report. If I hear news of this dragon I will send a messenger to the Western Palace."

The yokai nodded then turned his eyes to the girl, "My lord, allow me to warn you. The eastern tribe is not as civilized as my own, or as cowed to the Lord of the West as the thunder yokai. If your scouts inform you they are in the region, keep your daughter inside."

* * *

Elsewhere in the Western Lands

Sesshomaru landed near the ancient hut and spotted two human children near his cousins' graves. He approached cautiously, but soon found the female human standing with a hiraikotsu. The girl glared at the yokai, "What business do you have here yokai?"

Sesshomaru returned the glare, "I could ask you the same thing human. Seeing as these graves mark relatives of mine I assume I have more reason to be here than you."

The girl's grip slackened on her weapon, "You're related to the people buried here?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "My uncle's mate and offspring are buried here…you must be from the yokai exterminators' village."

The girl bowed, "If you're related to first teacher, than you must be Lord Sesshomaru, the son of the Lord of the Western Lands."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Why do you call my uncle that title?"

The girl frowned back, "First teacher was the one who taught our village to fight yokai and hanyo. Before he came we could barely hold our own against most low level yokai. Then he came and taught us to make weapons that were able to attack yokai, and also how to condition our bodies."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze on the hiraikotsu in the girl's hands, "That weapon is very old."

The girl turned and pointed to the center marker, "It originally belonged to her it's been passed down to the daughters of the village chief."

Sesshomaru turned as he felt another yokai approach, "I'll let you carry on with your own business. I was actually meeting someone here."

The girl noticed the Inuyokai approaching. She bowed to Sesshomaru then returned to her brother. After the two exterminators left Sesshomaru noticed his hanyo cousin approach. She kept her distance as her mother landed between the pure yokai, and her daughter.

Sesshomaru bowed to his aunt, "I am honored you accepted to meet with me."

His aunt glared at him, "It has been a hundred years, and I'm curious why you wished to speak all of a sudden."

Sesshomaru knelt, "I apologize if my behavior has caused a rift to form in our pack, but with Ryukotsusei encroaching more now than ever before, I've come to ask you to return."

His aunt frowned as she sat on some nearby rocks, "Why would we wish to return to the palace. I doubt very much your mother would appreciate our presence, even if your father sent you as envoy."

Sesshomaru kept his manor submissive as he spoke, "It was in fact mother who sent me to convince you. Father has been very busy with dealing with Ryukotsusei. The dragon has been attacking our lands for years, but recently he's begun to openly challenge father's rule."

The female yokai turned to her daughter, "Moko, how do you feel about returning to the Western Palace?"

The young hanyo, that physically appeared to be a teenager bowed, "I obey your decisions mother…"

While both pureblood yokai could tell the girl wanted to say more, but kept their peace on her demeanor. Sesshomaru turned to his cousin, "It is good to see you again Moko I've wondered how you'd look now."

The girl glared icily at her elder cousin and kept her clawed hand on the tanto at her waist. As she'd grown her mother had always warned her to keep her guard up around certain members of her family, Sesshomaru being one of them.

Her mother brought Sesshomaru's attention back to herself, "We will return nephew, but one wrong move and I won't care who your father is. Understood?"

Sesshomaru bowed toward his aunt, "Of course, we should head to the palace now."

* * *

Seven years later outside the estate of Izayoi's stepfather

Izayoi sat in a field of flowers accompanied by her three ladies in waiting and her contingent of five guards. Unbeknownst to her from the edge of the forest a red ogre kept silent vigil over the girl and her companions.

Across the clearing another yokai was watching the group. A strong wolf yokai kept his eyes focused on the girl; his desire for the young maiden had been growing for some time. He was in fact the leader of the eastern wolf tribe, his cousin from the north had warned him the girl was protected by sorcery, and any harm to her could alert any number of powerful yokai.

The wolf shook the warning from his mind, and darted into the clearing. He made a beeline for the girl, knowing none of the humans would be able to stop him.

Izayoi and her companions noticed the wolf. She and her ladies stood to run as the guards attempted to block the yokai. Before the wolf reached the humans the red ogre leapt from the forest and placed himself between them and the wolf.

The wolf stopped his charge and growled at the ogre, "Get out of here you weakling. This land is mine, so the humans are mine to do with as I want."

The red ogre hefted his iron club and snorted, "Girl under mother's protection. You leave, or I tell Lord of West."

The wolf sneered, "My authority comes from the Lord of the West. You can't use the threat of him against me."

The humans watched the exchange surprised, while in the back of their heads they wondered why they weren't using the chance to escape the two yokai.

The red ogre swung his club, "You leave now."

The wolf dodged the blow then jumped at the ogre swiping at his throat with his claws. The ogre brought up his empty hand and batted the much smaller wolf yokai away. The wolf landed on his feet and snarled as he charged at the ogre. One of the human guards stepped forward with his spear and hurled it at the charging wolf. The wolf growled as he knocked the spear away then grabbed a stone from the ground and threw it at the guard. It struck him like a bullet and blew threw his head. As the guard dropped the ogre closed distance to the wolf and swung his club a second time.

The wolf glared at the ogre as he dodged, "Even with humans backing you up you're nothing but a weakling ogre. How about you surrender and I'll make your end quick?"

The ogre growled then began striking in quick succession as the wolf jumped around him. This caused him too inadvertently to crush three of the remaining guards. The final guard yelled at the ogre, "Hold ogre…you're allowing the beast to get to you. We must fight together…"

The guard's expression looked shocked as he looked down and found the wolf's clawed hand protruding from his chest. The guard fell to the ground dead and the wolf leapt onto the ogre's shoulder and glared at him, "I'm through playing with you."

The ogre could only look shocked at the wolf as the wolf punched down into ogre's head killing him. The wolf leapt back to the ground as the body fell like felt tree.

As the wolf approached Izayoi, she only showed the smallest hints of fear. She turned to the ladies accompanying her, "He's after me, you three go tell my father what's happened here."

The wolf allowed the ladies to flee as by the time they reached the estate he'd be long gone. The wolf sneered at the girl before him, "I've watched you for many years little girl." He noticed she wasn't trembling in fear, "I see you're not afraid of me." Izayoi glared at the wolf, who chuckled at her defiance, "You'll learn to fear me."

* * *

It was the next day when the lord's army led by Takemaru arrived on the scene. The young samurai rode to where five of his men's bodies lay besides the corpse of an ogre. The samurai dismounted and examined the wounds of his men. The women had informed him of how the ogre had tried to protect them, but had inadvertently killed three of the guards, the other two had been killed by the wolf yokai.

Takemaru glared as a yokai light approached then turned into a Inuyokai. The yokai came to the scene then sniffed the air, "That wolf has defied me for the last time." He turned to the samurai, "You and your men should take your dead back and leave this to me."

Takemaru stood up to the yokai, "I will not allow a monster such as you retrieve Lady Izayoi."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "You think there is anything to retrieve." Inu no Taisho walked in the direction the wolf went; "The wolf would have had his way with this Lady Izayoi, and then most likely fed her to his pack."

Takemaru glared at the yokai's back, "If any harm has come to my lady, I will hold you responsible."

Inu no Taisho smiled to himself as he darted into the forest following the scent. He traveled several miles then stopped as he came upon a most interesting scene. The wolf he was hunting lay on the ground as the old ogress protectively held who he assumed was Izayoi. Standing over the wolf was a younger wolf.

Inu no Taisho growled low so those ahead noticed him. The wolf immediately realized who stood before him as the ogress prostrated herself before the newcomer. Inu no Taisho ignored the old crown and turned to the wolf, "It's not common for wolves to attack their alphas."

The wolf spit on his elder and turned to the Lord of the West, "This filth is no leader of mine. He attacked this girl, even though your law specifically forbade harming humans. His claws reek of death."

Inu no Taisho nodded to the young wolf then turned his attention to the old crown, "Didn't I warn you about things like this. I'm sure that was one of your sons back there."

The ogress cringed on the ground, "He was protecting this girl…she is one of the children I secreted away from that lord you punished on my account fourteen years ago."

Inu no Taisho walked toward the wolf, then like he was stepping on a cockroach crushed the wolf's skull under his foot. He then turned to the girl, "I'll escort you back to your home."

Izayoi bowed to the Lord of the West, "Thank you my lord."

Inu no Taisho turned to the other yokai, "I expect you both at the Western Palace at the end of the week." The ogress bowed then vanished into the woods. Inu no Taisho spoke to the wolf as he prepped to run back to his pack, "Send word to the rest of the wolf tribes. I want them all there."

The wolf nodded then dashed into the forest. Inu no Taisho turned to the girl, "Grab onto my mokomoko, I'll take you home."

Izayoi took hold on the fur like cape on the yokai's back and soon found herself in the air. It took about an hour to reach the estate, and the yokai lord landed in the main plaza. As she regained her footing she heard her name called and turned to see her father coming.

The lord embraced his daughter then turned to the yokai lord, "Thank you Lord of the West, I am in your eternal debt."

Takemaru charged in between his lord and the yokai, "You have no reason to thank this monster."

Inu no Taisho glared at the human, "I doubt I've met you human, but you seem to forget it was a wolf that killed your comrades and kidnapped Lady Izayoi."

Takemaru drew his sword and pointed it at the Inuyokai, "My father was killed by one of your kind. The castle we once lived in fell under attack by two Inuyokai, and he fell alongside his lord."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "So, you come from there." He grasped Takemaru's sword and allowed his acidic poison to melt the blade, "Your father served a man that was more monstrous than myself, and he probably partook of the evils that the other soldiers committed."

Takemaru screamed murderously, and was about to call for archers when his Lord made a coughing sound. Takemaru turned to see his lord's glare, "The Lord of the West is a powerful yokai, and has done many great deeds over the centuries. More importantly he has returned my daughter to me. If he unleashed his wrath against a human lord, he had great reason to do so. If you ever raise your hand against him in my home again, I'll give him your head as appeasement."

Takemaru continued his murderous glare as he walked back toward the palace. As he passed Izayoi he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her with him, but she twisted out of his grasp. He looked shocked back at her, and then sent a death glare at the yokai lord.

The human lord bowed to Inu no Taisho, "It would honor me greatly if you would join us for dinner this evening."

Inu no Taisho accented with a bow of his head, "Of course, it will be pleasant to get a good meal before my return journey to the Western Palace."

The lord turned to Izayoi, "My daughter, please escort your savior to one of the guest quarters where he may clean up."

Izayoi bowed to her father, "Of course father." She then turned to the daiyokai, "Please follow me."

Inu no Taisho followed her through the palace. The guards had mixed responses when they saw the yokai lord. Some were awed by the power he radiated, while others were irritated by his mere presence among them. The servants on the other hand were all fearful of the powerful yokai and kept their distance.

Izayoi stopped at a door and sliding it open bowed to the lord who entered. Then she entered behind him. She walked to the right from the door and opened another door, "You'll find a wash basin in here I'll have a servant bring you water and towels." She crossed to the other side of the room and opened a third door, "The bed is in here if you desire to rest."

She turned to Inu no Taisho and bowed her head, "If that will be all, my lord."

Inu no Taisho stepped forward and raised her eyes to meet his, "How old are you child?"

Izayoi could not break eye contact with the yokai, "I'm fourteen, but I turn fifteen in three months."

Inu no Taisho smiled, "Are you promised to another?"

Izayoi swallowed, "No…Takemaru, wishes to be, but he has no money or power. Neither does my father trust him."

Inu no Taisho chuckled as he blinked releasing her from his gaze. Izayoi looked stunned for a minute then spoke, "What was that?"

The yokai smiled, "You are under a strong magical spell. I wondered why you have showed me no fear, and so tested you. The spell makes you unafraid of yokai, and will call powerful yokai to assist you when in danger. That was why I was called here when that wolf attacked you."

Izayoi frowned, "How was I put under this spell?"

Inu no Taisho shrugged, "The ogress must of placed it upon you when she spirited you away from your father."

Izayoi's frown deepened, "I've lived with my father my whole life."

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "The lord here is not your true father. The ogress owed him a dept for the lives of his wife and daughter, who were killed by one of her misguided attempts to gain favor with my court. The Ogres have the lowest standing of all yokai within my domain. Your true father was a lord from a castle that once ruled the lands north of here. He killed one of the ogress's sons, and in revenge she cursed him to never have sons, and took the lives of all his male children that had already been born."

Inu no Taisho sat in one of the chairs and removed his boots, "That lord soon went insane and began putting his wife, mistresses, and female children to the sword. When the ogress realized her mistakes she summoned me to put an end to it all."

Izayoi bowed her head, "Then Takemaru's father was killed by you?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "Either my brother or my son. They were the ones that executed the punishment of those that lived at that palace. No innocent people were killed that night."

Izayoi bowed, "I should go and get the servants to get your bath ready."

* * *

Several hours later Izayoi returned to the room to find one servant standing and staring at the door to the wash room. Izayoi tried to get the attention of the servant, but when that failed turned to the door and was shocked to find it open and the Lord of the West standing in the room, she'd also noted his clothing was at the feet of the servant.

Inu no Taisho turned to find Izayoi and the servant staring, then realized humans had different modesty standards than your average yokai. Picking up one of the towels another servant had left in the room he cover himself then growled low to get the attention of the two intruders.

They both snapped out of their stupors. Izayoi flushed several shades of red as the male servant kept muttering, "It's attached to his back. It's attached to his back."

It took a moment for Izayoi to figure out what the servant was talking about, but then noticed the fur like cape the yokai had called a mokomoko was still clinging to his back even though the rest of his clothing was on the floor of the room. Izayoi bowed, "If I'm not being too impertinent my lord, but what exactly is a mokomoko?"

Inu no Taisho grinned, "It is a parasitic yokai that lives in a symbiotic relationship with Inuyokai. Every member of my clan has one. The size of the mokomoko can be used to gauge the strength of the Inugami it's attached to."

Izayoi frowned, "Do they seek you out as children or something?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "No, during mating a piece of the male's mokomoko breaks off and clings to the females mokomoko. Then after birth that piece joins with a piece of the mother's to form a new one that then connects to the child. As children our mokomoko forms our first line of defense. I know mine has saved my life countless times as a young pup."

Izayoi smiled, "So it's like your best friend?"

Inu no Taisho shrugged, "It's more like a part of my body like my arm or my leg. It responds to my commands just like my limbs." The yokai lord picked up his clothing then turned to Izayoi, "If you'll excuse me I think I'll get dressed."

Izayoi blushed and smiled, "I came to inform you that the evening meal is being served…I'll wait for you in the hall." Izayoi moved toward the door and dragged the stuttering servant out with her.

* * *

Ten minutes later Inu no Taisho exited the room and bowed his head to Izayoi, "Lady Izayoi."

Izayoi smiled at the yokai as she bowed. She then turned and led the way toward the grand dining hall. As they walked Inu no Taisho noticed the girl kept sending him side long glances. She still showed no fear to the yokai lord. Inu no Taisho chuckled to himself, "My lady, I'm sorry if I sound rude or brazen, but have you ever seen a man without clothing on."

Izayoi blushed, "I have never seen a human man in the buff, and you are the first male yokai I've seen in such way, though truthfully wolves don't seem to wear much in the way of clothing compared with you my lord."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "If it helps you could think of my tribe as the samurai and lords of the yokai, while the wolves are more along the lines of foot soldiers and bandits."

Izayoi smiled, "I don't think Takemaru will likely enjoy that comparison, though my father most likely would enjoy it."

Inu no Taisho nodded.

At the table a second confrontation between Takemaru and Inu no Taisho occurred when Izayoi sat next to her father and the two vied for the seat next to her. Takemaru was once more reprimanded by his lord and sat further down the table. A young boy only a few years older than Izayoi sat next to the lord on the opposite side of the table.

The boy looked at Inu no Taisho then bowed his head toward the yokai lord, "Thank you great lord for bringing my sister home safely."

Inu no Taisho nodded to the boy, "I am happy to be of service, though I was quite surprised to find her alive."

Takemaru smirked from his seat, "Of course, you'd never kill a human yourself you just send lackeys to do it for you."

Inu no Taisho growled as he stared down the table, "I have shown patience toward your behavior samurai, but I should warn you, you wound my pride, and your lord will be looking for a new samurai."

Takemaru held his tongue as his lord was glaring down the table.

The meal itself was a silent affair with minor comments regarding the state of affairs around the western lands. Since Inu no Taisho rarely came so far from his palace he was interested in learning about the lands neighboring his own domain, which this lord had intimate knowledge of.

As the final course of the meal was served the human lord noticed Izayoi kept glance at the yokai lord, but the lord didn't seem to be noticing, or was skilled at ignoring such things.

After the meal Inu no Taisho stood and bowed to his host, "It was a pleasant meal, but I should return to my palace. My mate and son may become concerned by any prolonged absence."

The lord bowed, "Of course my lord."

As Inu no Taisho walked the length of the table to the exit he paused when he reached Takemaru, "Be warned samurai. Lady Izayoi is now under my protection. If any harm were to come to her, I would be very cross. I think you remember what happens when I'm crossed."

* * *

End Chapter Three

A/N: To clarify a couple points, Inu no Taisho's brother was forced to kill his own elder son who had gone mad, like how Inuyasha did after the Tessaiga was broken by Goshinki. His yokai blood activated and he couldn't tell friend from foe. It's implied by the canon story that Inuyasha's father was aware of the danger and had used his fang to protect him. The oc character of Inu no Taisho's brother didn't do anything to protect his sons, not being aware of the danger, so the elder was overcome by his father's yokai blood, killed his sibling and mother, and then attacked his father. Secondly in regards to this chapter neither of the wolves mentioned in this chapter are Koga, though that should be obvious as Koga was southern wolf tribe while these two were eastern wolf tribe. Wow had a little Avatar the last airbender moment with that last sentence.

Hope that clears up any confusion on those situations, and that all enjoy Izayoi's introduction into the story, next chapter we'll be heading back to check up on things in the Western Palace.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Four: Western Palace and Full Moon Visits

* * *

Inu no Taisho returned to his palace to find his people in an uproar. Inugami ran about delivering messages to different parts of the palace as humans and other yokai servants seemed to be working on overdrive on their assigned duties. Inu no Taisho saw only a single person not hurrying in haste to get somewhere. His niece Moko sat on the palace steps observing the uproar.

Inu no Taisho grinned to his niece as he walked toward her, "Well, if it isn't my favorite niece."

Moko rolled her eyes, "I'm your only niece…" then as though she'd just remembered something she shot to her feet and bowed to her uncle, "…Uncle! Sorry, I was actually waiting here for you. I'm supposed to tell you that you're needed in the grand hall immediately."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Thank you Moko." He watched for a minute as the commotion continued, "By chance do you know what has happened."

Moko nodded, "The Panther yokai tribe attacked our northern territories just after you left the palace. They're making a charge straight here."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "Moko, I want you to leave the palace and take shelter in the yokai exterminators' village." Moko was about to argue but Inu no Taisho put his hand up to stop her, "This is not a request. You have never fought in a full scale war."

Moko huffed, "This is no fair…I bet Sesshomaru will get to fight."

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "No, he'll be following you with the other none combatants. You're duty is to inform the yokai exterminators of the coming war, and that refugees will be heading for their village."

Moko huffed again, but hung her head in submission and slowly made her way to the main gate. Once she reached the gate he saw her take off at a run in the direction of the exterminators' village. He then quickly made his way to the great hall and found his brother, sister, and other subordinates awaiting his arrival.

As he approached he spoke to his sister, "I've sent Moko to the exterminator's village."

His sister bowed in acquiescence.

As he took his seat he heard another yokai snort. Inu no Taisho glared at the yokai, "Do you have something to say?"

The yokai sneered, "Of course not my lord. I just don't understand why you take time to ensure the safty of some usless… yurk!"

The other yokai standing near the speaker wore shocked expressions as his throat sprouted poisoning claws. The yokai slumped to the floor revealing Sesshomaru standing there wiping his bloodied claws.

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "I'd warn the rest of you from insulting my niece around Sesshomaru…he gets a little temperamental."

Sesshomaru stepped over his latest kill and found his place next to his father. Glancing at his uncle, he noticed the older yokai nodding approval. Both their attention was soon turned to Inu no Taisho who slammed his fists into the table, "How did this happen?"

The leader of the northern wolf tribe stood and bowed, "My lord, my tribe has recently been suffering do to the increased raids by the panthers in the last decade, as well as several priests and monks making out usual den sites uninhabitable. My tribe's size had dropped fifty members in the last year."

Inu no Taisho growled then turned to the other wolf leaders, "Why haven't your tribes been aiding the northern tribe?"

The young eastern tribe leader bowed, "My lord, as you well know my father was not your biggest supporter, and his greed over rid his senses."

The western tribe leader appeared overweight and pompous, "Lord, my holdings were not supplying ample sustenance to support my armies march."

The southern tribe leader growled at the western leader, "Cousin you couldn't find your way to a battle field if I drew you a map." The large muscular wolf with a single vertical scar down his right eye turned to Inu no Taisho, "My Lord, word never reached me of my northern cousin's need. My packs stand ready and able to send these pathetic felines scurrying back to whatever hole they climbed out of."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Good, your packs will stand behind the western tribes, I'm sure their leader will make a perfect barricade." Inu no Taisho ignored the shamed look from the western wolf leader and turned to Sesshomaru, "My son, you'll lead the humans and none combatants from this region to the exterminator's village. The yokai will stay in the forest around the village while the humans stay in the village."

Sesshomaru bowed, "Of course father."

Inu no Taisho narrowed his eyes, "Also note that if either you or Moko attempt to join this fight. I'll make sure neither of you can sit for a month. Do I make myself clear?"

Sesshomaru swallowed the bowed submissively, "Understood father. This Sesshomaru will ensure Moko understands as well when this Sesshomaru sees her next."

Inu no Taisho nodded then turned to the other yokai. The thunder yokai looked quite tense and when he notice his lord's gaze upon him stood to speak, "My Lord, while I'd never dream of running from a fight, I fear Ryukotsusei may attempt trouble while we're preoccupied."

A kitsune vassal stood up, "It'd be just like that overgrown garden snake to attack us in the back while we're fighting two timing cats."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "The thunder yokai will return to their protectorate and keep Ryukotsusei in check."

The lead thunder yokai stood and bowed to his fellow vassals, "May the war gods look favorably upon us all."

After the thunder yokai departed the southern wolf leader chuckled, "Good…this is going to be a good old fashioned dog versus cat fight. I think we all know how those usually end up."

* * *

Three days later the panther yokai tribe's army had reached the valley below the Western Palace. They came face to face with the army of Inu no Taisho. The Panther King stepped forward, "Inu no Taisho…face me and accept your demise."

Inu no Taisho landed on the battle field in his Inu form, "Your fate was sealed the moment you set foot on my lands."

The Panther King glared at the Inu before him, "Let us settle this in single combat…you versus myself."

Inu no Taisho nodded his massive head; "Hope your tribe is strong enough to drag your corpse behind them with my army on their tails."

The Panther King lunged forward and swiped with claws. The claws swept through empty air as Inu no Taisho dodged to the left lunged back at the Panther King. Inu no Taisho's fangs found purchase in the arm of his opponent. The Panther King roared with pain as he tried to push the Inuyokai away. Inu no Taisho shook his head till he heard the snapping of bones. After breaking the bones broke the Inuyokai released his grip on the Panther King.

The Panther King clutched his broken arm and backed away from Inu no Taisho. Not holding back the Lord of the West charged at his enemy and slashed at the Panther King's throat. The Panther King's eyes widened in shock as his life force flowed from the gaping wound in his throat. Inu no Taisho the returned to his humanoid for and drew his sword. A swing of the sword and the Panther King was sent to oblivion.

* * *

It was a week later that Inu no Taisho got word from his brother that the panthers had retreated beyond the northern border. The panthers were forced to abandon their king's remains in the northern parts of the western lands when the Inu army closed in on them.

Inu no Taisho watched as a young wolf entered his study and bowed, "My lord, my uncle said you wished to speak with me?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "What duties do you have for the eastern tribe?"

The wolf looked out the window, "I'm just a tracker. I don't really have much standing in the tribe."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Well I have a job for you."

* * *

Izayoi was walking through her private garden when she heard a rustling sound in one of the bushes. She stopped and looked at the bush and noticed a pair of clawed feet. She walked past the bush and noticed the feet following along the line of bushes, keeping pace with her.

She smiled at herself then turned to directly to bush the feet were currently under, "Hmm…I wonder if I should have father remove these shrubs. They've really started to smell strange."

A voice issued insulted from the bush, "Hey, I just had a bath last week!"

She frowned at the voice the commanded, "Come out here where I can see you yokai."

The bush rustled more as the young wolf crawled out of the shrubbery. He sat nonthreatening before the girl, "How'd you know I was there."

Izayoi pointed to his feet, "Your feet gave you away. Most vegetation doesn't have toes with claws."

The wolf looked betrayed at his feet, "My lord is going to skin me…I was suppose to just keep watch over you, without you knowing."

Izayoi crossed her arms, "Am I going to get kidnapped by another wolf?"

The young wolf gave her the best imitation of puppy dog eyes a nearly adult wolf yokai could, showing sadness or injury wasn't really easy for the proud warrior.

Izayoi shook her head, "Don't give me that look. Who sent you?"

The young wolf smiled slyly, "Why don't you guess?"

Izayoi narrowed her eyes, "You came on your own accord."

The wolf's eyebrows rose and he crossed his arms, "You're not even trying."

Huffing Izayoi looked to the sky and saw a fluffy cloud. She returned her gaze to the wolf, "When you said your lord was going to skin you, you weren't talking about your tribe leader where you?"

The wolf grinned cheekily.

Izayoi smiled, "You're serving the Lord of the West, aren't you."

The wolf stood up straight with an air of self importance, "Yes, I've moved up in the world since last we met, from serving a little known wolf leader, to serving the greatest yokai in the world."

Izayoi laughed, "You seem to have great respect for his lordship."

The wolf grinned like a child with a new toy, "He has shown all yokai his true power. Unbeknownst to you humans a dreadful evil had come to this land. My lord knew his duty. He sent his son and niece to spirit those in danger to safety. Then he rallied our forces to fight the feline horde. He sent a loyal servant to keep the dragon Ryukotsusei in check, while the rest of us stood ready for battle. When the horde came upon us, my lord took to the field of battle and fought in single combat against the leader of the horde. That pathetic feline stood no chance against his lordship. Once our enemie's leader was felled, the bulk of our forces drove the horde from our lands."

Izayoi smiled as the wolf animatedly told his tale. After the tale the wolf looked around the garden, "Um…my lady…why are there no guards here?"

Izayoi chuckled at the wolf's innocently confused expression, "Because this is my private place. Where I go when I grow tired of having everyone acting like I'm a fragile work of art."

The wolf looked shocked, "Oh…I'm sorry my lady, I didn't mean to intrude." The wolf bowed and started to back away, but was stopped by Izayoi.

"Wait…" The wolf stopped and looked at her confused, so she continued speaking, "This is the only place it'd be safe for you to speak with me." She placed a finger to her chin as she thought then looked toward the tree in the center of the garden, she then looked back at the wolf, and spoke conspiratorially "Since I know you'll be watching me…keep yourself hidden whenever I'm elsewhere in the palace. When I come here wait for me at that tree. We can sit there and you can tell me whatever you know is happing elsewhere in the western lands."

The wolf bowed, "Of course my lady…" hearing someone coming toward the garden the wolf quickly pulled a sheathed dagger from his armor and held it out to Izayoi, "…A gift from my lord…" hearing the person coming closer he forced dagger into her hand, "…I can't explain right now, someone is coming. Don't let anyone see it." With that the wolf darted back into the bushes.

Izayoi was alone only a minute before Takemaru walked up behind her, "My lady, may I have a word?"

Izayoi quickly hid the dagger in the sleeve of her kimono before turning to the samurai, "Lord Takemaru, I believe I already turned your proposal down. Your persistence is not wanted, and I doubt my father will look favorably of you intruding upon my private garden."

Takemaru grabbed Izayoi's upper arm, "Izayoi, why don't you understand that I love you…"

Izayoi heard a quiet growl from the bushes, but the sound went unnoticed by Takemaru. She glared at the samurai, "You serve my father as a samurai, but it is my brother who will inherit this castle. What do you have to offer me…nothing…you have no family, you have nothing beyond what my father has given you, and you have no honor."

Takemaru raised his hand to slapper her, but was stopped by a voice, "What seems to be going on here?"

Takemaru turned to see Izayoi's brother standing with his hand on his sword. Takemaru glared at the heir of the castle, "Nothing. My. Lord. I was just having a conversation with my lady."

Izayoi's brother returned Takemaru's glare, "Takemaru, you've pushed as far as you could. I've already dealt with your supporters in the army. You will leave my father's castle now, or else I'll report this incident to him. You will go to the fortress north of here and serve the commander there."

Takemaru narrowed his eyes then turned to Izayoi, "No matter what, you will be mine." Takemaru then left, purposefully running into Izayoi's brother.

After he was gone her brother turned to the bushes, "Come out yokai…"

Izayoi turned to her brother, "What do you mean brother? There's a yokai here?"

Her brother smirked at her, "I was watching from the terrace. When I spotted Takemaru I came to get rid of him before your yokai friend here at him."

The wolf yokai crawled from the bushes, "Now I'm not only going to get skinned, but I'm also going to get in real trouble."

Izayoi's brother looked surprised, "What's worse than getting skinned?"

The wolf glared at him, "It's a choice between being declawed or defanged. You have no idea how long or painful it is to regrow fangs or claws."

Izayoi's brother smirked, "Then don't tell your masters you were spotted."

The wolf looked aghast, "There's no way to lie to a Inuyokai, and expect to be living afterward."

Izayoi's brother chuckled and turned to Izayoi, "His expressions are funny, no wonder you keep him around."

Her brother turned and walked away before Izayoi could respond. The wolf watched the samurai leave then turned to Izayoi, "He doesn't realize I just arrived today does he?"

Izayoi shook her head, "By morning he'll think it was his idea to have a yokai bodyguard for me, and never mention it to anyone."

The wolf shook his head, "And I thought kitsunes were crazy."

* * *

Several weeks past and every night the wolf watched as the moon passed through its phases. He knew the moon rose tonight would be full, and that was when his lord would arrive. The wolf approached the tree where Izayoi sat. She smiled at him when she saw him approache, "So Kage, what has had you so worried of late."

The wolf had been such a low level member of his pack that he'd had no name. So Izayoi gave him the name Kage which meant shadow, seeing as he was for all intents and purposes her shadow. Kage sat next to her, "I have something important to tell you, but you must promise me you won't tell anyone else."

Izayoi smiled at the wolf, "Of course Kage. What do you need to tell me?"

Kage smiled sadly, "My Lord comes tonight."

Izayoi looked confused, "Why does he come? Wouldn't that be news for my father?"

Kage shook his head, "He comes for you my lady."

Izayoi looked nervously at the wolf, "In what manner does he come to me."

Kage stood, "Do not fear my lord; he would never force himself upon a woman whether she were human or yokai. He is an honorable man, and views such acts as detestible."

Izayoi stood confused next to Kage, "If he doesn't come to violate me why does he come?"

Kage smiled, "He comes to court you…"

Izayoi was surprised, "But doesn't he yet have a mate?"

Kage nodded, "Inuyokai have their life mates, but also once every hundred years they may take a mistress. The ratio of males to female Inuyokai is such that having a single mate would leave many female Inugami without mates."

Izayoi frowned, "Kage, what is the difference between Inuyokai and Inugami?"

Kage frowned at the off topic question, "Um…nothing really. Inuyokai is what outsiders of their tribe usually call them, while Inugami is what they usually use when talking about themselves."

Izayoi frowned, "So the Lord of the West wants me to be his mistress?"

Kage nodded, "It has been over two hundred years since the birth of his only son. While one would think he'd have had more offspring by now, and a couple of mistresses, though he's never been interested in any of the Inuyokai at court. I personally think it's their personalities."

Izayoi looked confused, "Their personalities?"

Kage nodded, "The Lord of the West is an exception among his tribe. Most of the Inuyokai are really stern and cold. It's good to have a hanyo like Lady Moko at court, she livens things up quite often."

Izayoi thought for a moment, "I've heard the word hanyo before...but I can't remember where."

Kage smiled nervously, "A hanyo is a child born when a yokai mates with a human. Lady Moko's mother is my lord's younger sister. Nobody knows the father, but Lady Moko is a skilled fighter."

Izayoi frowned, "I'd think hanyo wouldn't be accepted by most yokai."

Kage looked sadly at the ground, "I'm actually on the minority with my opinion of hanyo. Most believe they should be killed at birth, or even better kill the mother before the child is even born."

Izayoi looked shocked.

Kage realizing he could cause problems quickly spoke, "Of course if you were to bare a hanyo, the child would no doubt be my lord's, that would place you under the protection of my lord's family. They are some of the most powerful yokai in the world; well of course they'd be, being related to the Lord of the West."

Izayoi looked thoughtful then asked, "What is my lord's family like?"

Kage smiled, "I've only personally met a few of them, most what I know comes from second hand knowledge." Kage thought quickly then spoke, "My Lord's life mate, who'd be the one you'd have to interact with the most, is like many of her kind. She's cold and calculating on the outside, but I've heard she's very protective of her son, and the other young of her tribe." Kage frowned, "Then there's Lord Sesshomaru, my lord's son. He's as cold as his mother, and he'll kill anyone who insults his family. He's quite prideful, and his pride is easily wounded." Kage sat on the tree in a brooding manner, "My lord's brother may appear to be harsh, but he truly has the protective nature of the Inu tribe. My lord's sister is hard to read, but she cares much for her daughter." Izayoi noticed a slight smirk cross Kage's face, "The youngest member of the family is Lady Moko, she's a hanyo, and quite graceful when she's sparing…"

Izayoi had to hide her blush as Kage began to list this Lady Moko's many attributes. Izayoi chuckled when Kage became embarrassed when he realized he'd been ranting.

* * *

Izayoi had left the evening meal early and made her way to her room. She prepared for bed and sent her ladies in waiting away for the night after sending for tea. Once the servant brought the tea she pretended to break the cup and sent for another. The servant cleaned up the broken pottery then brought her a second cup. She told the servant he could pick up the tea in the morning, and dismissed him for the night.

She was sitting on her sleeping mat reading when her window opened and Inu no Taisho entered.

* * *

End Chapter Four

A/N: Before anyone says anything yes there actually would be a difference between Inuyokai and Inugami. For the purpose of this story we'll just ignore the real world definitions.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

A/N: Yes an author's note before the story even starts. Just as a heads up I do not write smut, it's a personal choice of my own as I take into account that nothing prevents children younger than high school students from reading these stories. Yes if you view my other stories some are rated M. That is usually in regards to subject manor, and heinous acts some of my evil or misguided male characters commit to the female characters, as well as the gratuitous violent descriptions I make of fights. I'm male, and do not in any way condone violence toward women or any person for that matter, you'll usually also find those characters who commit those acts come to a very sticky end. Now that that's out of the way, on with the show…err story.

Chapter Five: Visits, Truths, and Takemaru's Rage

* * *

Izayoi turned to see the Lord of the West crouching on the sill of her window he used one hand to balance himself by holding onto the side of the window. The daiyokai watched silently as she stood and bowed to him. She spoke in an even and unafraid voice, "My lord."

Inu no Taisho smiled and a low growl of pleasure resonated from his throat. While he'd been slightly cross with the wolf's ineptitude at remaining unseen, it appeared the disobedience had worked in the yokai lord's favor. Inu no Taisho stepped lightly onto the floor of the room, "Good evening Lady Izayoi, I hope I'm not intruding."

Izayoi smoothed out her sleep robe, and while she was not fearful of the yokai, she was still nervous about having this powerful yokai standing before her. She was not foolish enough to not realize he could easily take what he wanted and be gone before anyone could come to save her. She took comfort in remembering Kage's words of praise for his lord's noble nature.

Inu no Taisho stood silently as Izayoi retrieved the tea set, and set it upon a low table near the window, "Would you like some tea my lord?" Izayoi asked him without looking at him.

The yokai lord laughed inwardly at Izayoi's nervousness then spoke quietly, "That would be most pleasant my lady." Inu no Taisho sat on the pillow and waited as Izayoi served him tea. As he sipped the tea he noticed she seemed to drink hers unusually slowly. Taking a cue from her demeanor he spoke, "You have no reason to be frightened or nervous around me, my lady."

Izayoi bowed her head toward the yokai lord, "I'm not afraid my lord…it's only…" Izayoi wasn't sure how to voice her concerns.

The daiyokai prepared himself for the questions he knew were soon to come.

Izayoi took a deep breath then looked the daiyokai in the eye. It took her a minute to refocus her thoughts after getting caught in his natural predatory gaze. Steeling herself she spoke, "My lord, why have you chosen me, would one of your own not be a more suitable match."

Inu no Taisho smiled grimly, "There are many who would die for the chance to be one of my mates. Though, now that I've met you, they all seem insignificant. You were kidnapped by a yokai, but even now faced with what you know my desires are, you show no fear, no trepidation at the situation. Your nervousness comes not from what I am, but from the fact of who I am." Inu no Taisho placed his tea cup on the table, "The only humans I have ever met that have shown me no amount of fear are those born in the village of the yokai exterminators, and they have justification for not fearing me. The spell cast on you ended when the red ogre was slain, as such your natural fear of yokai should have returned…" Inu no Taisho shook his head, "…but it has not. For all the centuries of my life, I've never met a human such as you."

Izayoi bowed her head to hide the blush on her face. After a minute she turned her face back to Inu no Taisho, "What about your current mate and son. Wouldn't they be against you having a human for a mistress?"

Inu no Taisho chuckled as he spoke, "I am the Lord of the West. It is I who rules my clan, not they. They may voice their displeasure, but in the end it is I who makes such decisions."

Izayoi bowed her head, "What of my family?"

Inu no Taisho frowned, "I have no power over human lords. I will not lie to you, if we continue this…relationship…your family will most likely disown you…if not worse. That is why I've assigned that wolf to protect you."

Izayoi looked sadly at the floor then looked back to the daiyokai, "If I say no, will you send Kage away?"

Inu no Taisho frowned, "Kage…you named him?" Inu no Taisho laughed too himself, "Well…since you've given him a name even if I would dismiss him he'd never leave your side." Inu no Taisho's face took on a very serious expression, "My lady, to give a nameless yokai a name gives one power over them. If the yokai accepts the name, said yokai will become the name giver's eternal servant. That is why all daiyokai have names, but we might never reveal them to others. My name is only known to my own father and one of my brothers, and only I know my brother's name." Inu no Taisho took a drink from his cup and returned it to the table, "To be a name giver makes an unbreakable bond of trust between yourself and the wolf. Among yokai that bond could never be broken, as we cannot betray our pack mates. On the other hand, you humans have no such compunction, and betray one another regularly."

Izayoi looked confused for a moment, "You mean Kage has blind faith in me?"

Inu no Taisho nodded sadly, "Until the day you die the wolf now known as Kage will depend on you to make any decisions. He will be unable to seek out a mate, or produce offspring without your blessing. He will also kill any he perceives as a threat to your safety."

Izayoi spoke softly, "Why did he never tell me this?"

Inu no Taisho smiled softly, "Because, he willingly wished to serve you, and he was protecting himself by not tempting you to abuse your power over him."

Izayoi looked surprised, "I'd never abuse such trust."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I believe you and I'm sure he does as well, but from the time we are born every yokai is warned to not trust humans. To blindly ignore generations of dogma would be nearly impossible." Inu no Taisho heard a low howl coming from the nearby forest, "I'm sorry to cut this visit short, but my brother is nearby, and seems to be looking for me."

Izayoi bowed her head, "When can I expect you next?"

Inu no Taisho stood and moved to the window, "I will visit on the next full moon. If you wish or need to speak with me before then use the dagger Kage gave you to reflect the sun or moon's light to the west. I will come as soon as I'm able."

With that Inu no Taisho jumped from the window and vanished into the night. His jump landed him at the edge of the forest and he ran in the direction he heard his brother call from. He soon found his brother sitting on a fallen tree with the young wolf Kage sitting on the ground. The two yokai seemed to be talking about the recent fight with the panthers.

Inu no Taisho called the wolf, "Kage, you can return to your post. I'm sure your name giver will have words for you in the morning."

Kage bowed, "Of course my lord." With that the wolf darted into the trees heading the direction Inu no Taisho had arrived from.

After the wolf departed Inu no Taisho registered the disapproving glare from his brother.

Inu no Taisho grunted, "So what's go your nose out of sorts?"

His brother growled low, "I have no problem with you taking a mistress; in fact I thought you were long past do. My concern is the fact you've chosen a human."

Inu no Taisho snorted, "Isn't that just a hair hypocritical oh brother of mine."

His brother stood and pointed toward his own face, "You know how I got these scars brother, and you know why I keep them from healing."

Inu no Taisho growled angrily, "Of anyone I expected your support in this matter."

His brother huffed then crossed his arms, signaling he was standing his ground, "As your brother I am happy that you've found someone your interested in. As your second I am obligated to warn you of the dangerous ramifications of these choices you're making without consulting your pack…" Inu no Taisho made a move to answer but was stopped by his brother, "…we are supposed to be a family, but you've made countless decisions over the years without actually consulting either our sister or myself. You left our father alive, but yet you've never once gone to see him in the nearly five hundred years since you defeated him."

Inu no Taisho relaxed his posture, "Brother, I'm sorry…" Inu no Taisho looked at his brother's rigid stance, and grimaced, "…I know I've not acted as a son or brother should, but I've been trying to do something that has never been achieved."

His brother spread his arms indicating the world around them, "Look around brother, you achieved your goals centuries ago. You are the Lord of the West; the most respected and feared yokai in the entire world. Even humans and yokai beyond our lands know of you, and cower in fear of your power." The younger brother pointed an accusing finger at the elder, "It is you who haven't been satiated. I remember begging you to stop the conquest of the lands before we encountered a threat greater than ourselves. I know I stopped you too late, seeing as Ryukotsusei has been a continual thorn in our sides for as long as I can remember."

Inu no Taisho took a submissive stance, "Brother, are you done?"

His brother also relaxed his stance, "Yes…" he let out a short relieved growl, "…I'm sorry brother, but I've been meaning to let you have it for some time, and this was the first chance I've had without Sesshomaru or anyone else around hearing us quarrel."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Understood brother…" He then glanced sideways at his younger brother, "…are you really mad I'm courting a human?"

The younger brother shook his head, "Truthfully no. Just be careful, and let me know before you do something stupid like get her pregnant."

Inu no Taisho frowned confused, "Why?"

His brother laughed, "So I can take shelter before your mate starts throwing things."

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "I never took you to be afraid of a woman."

The younger brother glared at his brother, "That's it!" Suddenly the younger brother turned into his Inu form and charged at his elder. It had been ages since the brothers had played. Inu no Taisho took to his own Inu form and ran to the west, but was quickly tackled by his brother. The duo roughhoused all the way back to the Western Palace.

* * *

Three months had passed and three full moon visits came and went. Izayoi was sitting in her room writing a letter to the daughter of one of her father's vassals when there was a knock on her door. She stood and called for the person to enter. The door slid open revealing her brother. He entered the room and started to look around for something.

Izayoi became irritated by the behavior, "Brother, what are you looking for?"

The samurai stopped looking around and turned to his sister, "Where is he?"

Izayoi frowned, "Who?"

Her brother huffed exasperatedly, "Kage, your pet wolf. Where is he?"

Izayoi knew that her brother didn't use the word yokai so that the servants, some of whom were loyal to Takemaru, didn't pass that information to the barely tolerated samurai. She shook her head, "He doesn't come into my room unless I have some need for him, and seeing as he's a wolf, I doubt I have much need for him in my room."

Her bother nodded than sat down, "Izayoi, I know."

Once again she was confused and allowed her face to convey that to her brother as she took her seat.

He huffed again, "About your late night visitor."

Izayoi's eyes opened wide, "How?"

Her brother bowed his head, "Because truthfully I'm a hanyo."

Izayoi frowned, "You're a hanyo?"

He nodded, "My mother was actually a yokai. She came from the thunder yokai tribe and held considerable power. She and my little sister were killed by an ogress many years ago in an accident. My father raised me as a samurai, but when I was young he sent me to live with my mother's tribe for a time. There, my mother's tribe leader trained me to aid in the endless battle with Ryukotsusei, a horrible dragon yokai that's attacked this land and many others for centuries. Once he took me with him to a gathering of the Lord of the West's vassals. I doubt the lord would remember me seeing as I was a small child."

Izayoi thought for a minute then looked shocked at her brother, "I remember hearing rumors that you looked young for your age."

He nodded with a smile, "Our…err my father is in his fifties, I was born when he was in his teens, yet I don't look more than a couple years older than your fifteen years of age."

Izayoi frowned, "So hanyo age slower than humans?"

He nodded, "We age about on par with a human child for the first few years, and then when we reach puberty our aging slows drastically. I have to do a lot of stuff to keep up the image of being a man in my forties, though I know Inu no Taisho saw through my disguise I don't think he knows what I actually am."

Izayoi thought for a minute, "Does anyone besides father know?"

He shook his head, "No, that's why we have set a plan in motion. Since I'm a hanyo I cannot rule over these lands, it would be viewed as a challenge toward both the thunder yokai tribe, and the Lord of the West, not to mention the local wolf yokai that govern the yokai of this region. So, when father dies, I will assume my place as lord of his lands. After ten years, which is as long as I can rule by law of the Lord of the West, I will stage my demise. One of my human cousins will then take over this land, and I'll return to my tribe." He looked sadly at her then spoke again, "Unfortunately, after I go back to my tribe, I will be forbidden to have contact with any humans from my previous life. If I were seen, people might realize what I am, and it would cause problems here."

Izayoi nodded, "What does this have to do with my seeing the Lord of the West?"

Her brother became serious, "If for any reason father dies before I plan his death, I want you to request his Lordship takes you to the Western Palace. I fear Takemaru is not taking his exile well. Kage and I have already stopped three assassination attempts on father and myself, as well as six kidnapping attempts on you." He bowed his head, "Any poison used by Takemaru or his servants would be useless against me, only a yokai's poison would harm me, but if father is poisoned and I detect poison in my own food…"

Izayoi lowered her eyes to the floor, "You would have to pretend to die…"

He nodded, "Takemaru will take over, and to legitimize his claims he will force you to marry him. I have several loyal men who will take you to a secluded mansion that is guarded by the thunder tribe's matriarch. She is the mate to the tribe's leader, and I've already informed her of the situation with Takemaru." Noticing her saddened expression smiled, "Don't worry, no matter what happens, you'll still have Kage to protect you."

With that said her brother stood and left the room. Izayoi could not sleep that night nor could she sleep well for several nights after. After two weeks of worrying about Takemaru she knew what she had to do. Going to her dresser she pulled out the bottom drawer and pulled the sheathed dagger from the back of the drawer. Unsheathing the blade she walked to the window and looked for the moon. She was in luck as barely a sliver of the moon remained, as the next night would be the moonless night. She was aware that that was a dangerous night as many assassins used the darkness of that night to act out their nefarious deeds.

She reflected the moon's light toward the west, and in return she heard the mournful cries of many dogs.

Her nerves were wracked by the rise of the sun. Inu no Taisho had told her he'd come as soon as able, and she'd realized she had no way of knowing how busy the daiyokai was on any given day. Kage had seen her use the dagger and had climbed to her window, she'd told him of what her brother had told her. He'd informed her that another yokai; a kitsune lived at the castle, and in fact lived in a hollow of the tree in Izayoi's garden. The kitsune had come and taken a letter that he'd deliver to the Lord of the West.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as the kitsune dashed the forest toward the Western Palace. The kitsune was crossing a clearing when he noticed three silver haired Inuyokai walking in the opposite direction. He stopped and bowed to the Inuyokai, "My Lords."

The lead Inuyokai narrowed his eyes, "Where are you headed kitsune?"

The kitsune recognized the Inuyokai as Inu no Taisho, "My Lord, I was sent to deliver a message to you."

Sesshomaru glared at the kitsune but held his tongue. Inu no Taisho's brother on the other hand turned to his elder brother, "If she resorted to sending a kitsune it must be important. Sesshomaru and I can handle the festival at the exterminator's village on our own."

The daiyokai nodded then took off toward Izayoi. After the kitsune bowed and followed Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru turned to his uncle, "Is father's human really more important than countless years of tradition?"

Shaking his head the scarred yokai turned toward their destination, "One day you'll understand Sesshomaru, and you can stop trying to bore holes into the back of my head."

Sesshomaru averted his eyes back to the path then waited till the silence between the two yokai had become tense, and then spoke, "Uncle, this Sesshomaru knows of your history, but how can you be so calm about father having a human mistress."

His uncle placed a hand on his forehead and stopped walking, "Sesshomaru, it is your father's decision. I have voiced my opinions to him, and we've come to our mutual understanding on the situation."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "Of course uncle, This Sesshomaru won't cause trouble for father. This Sesshomaru will come to an understanding with father." His uncle nodded then they continued on their way.

* * *

In the Western Palace Inu no Taisho's mate sat in her sitting room with her sister-in-law, and her niece. She turned to the girl, "Moko, will you please bring the tea over."

The hanyo bowed to her aunt and walked over to a table where a servant had left a tea set. As the girl walked back she noticed her aunt's piercing gaze watching her movements.

The girl's mother frowned then spoke, "You see it too my lady?"

The girl bit her lip as she set the tray down and began serving the tea. She set a cup before her mother, and then served her aunt, but as she retracted her hands from her aunt's cup the full yokai grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her sleeve up. Moko gasped as the fabric slid over several fresh bruises.

Angry growls issued from both female yokai. The Lady of the West narrowed her eyes at the girl, "What happened?"

Moko bowed her head, "They're just injuries from training."

Her mother growled again, "You know you can't lie to us. You train only with your uncles and Sesshomaru, and they would never allow such injuries during training."

Moko bowed her head, "It's nothing I can't take care of myself."

Her aunt stood and called a guard. A female Inuyokai entered the room, her mokomoko barely noticeable compared to the other two female full yokai in the room. Her aunt spoke in her icy tone she used when talking to servants, "Who keeps an eye on my niece when she's not with a family member?"

The guard bowed, "Normally I do my lady, but I was mated last week, and my position was filled by another."

The Lady of the West pointed to Moko, "Then you'd better brig whoever was watching her to me, for they have caused her grievous harm."

The guard sent pained gaze on the girl, "You told me nothing."

Moko kept her head bowed, and her mother turned her own gaze on the guard, "I would suggest you bring the attacker to us before my brothers and nephew return."

The guard bowed then darted from the room with an enraged snarl. The snarl was answered by several others then booted feet could be heard pounding down the hall. Her aunt returned to sitting, and turned to her sister-in-law, "I believe we should double Moko's guard, and remind them what happens to disobedient dogs."

Several minutes later the guard entered the sitting room dragging a male Inuyokai by his mokomoko. She tossed him onto the floor then bowed to her superiors, "This male was assigned to cover my duties last week."

There was a low growl from Moko's mother, while her aunt narrowed her gaze at the male, "What gave you the right to assault my niece?"

The male snorted, "She's a hanyo…what right does she have to live?"

Those were definitely the wrong words to say as with a snarl the female guard lunged at the male and raked him across the throat with her poison claw attack. The male stared wide eyed at the other guard as his breathing ceased. She then turned to the Lady of the West, "Sorry my lady, but I am under orders to deal with such fools severely."

Moko sent a sideways glance at the corpse, "Um…I don't think uncle meant that severely."

Her aunt snuffed the air, "Well, it was a quicker death than I was planning, but it will send a proper message." She turned to the guard, "Please escort my niece to the healers, while she heals quickly, her uncle would be angered greatly if her ability to function to her full capabilities were hampered."

The guard bowed, "Of course my lady." The guard used her mokomoko to catch Moko and then dashed down the hall.

The Lady of the West shook her head, "The guards really need to learn she's not a child, she can walk on her own."

Inu no Taisho's sister snorted, "Haven't you heard, they're practicing for when my lord brother brings his human and eventual hanyo home."

The Lady of the West glared at her companion, "Do you have to remind me of that?"

The sister smirked at her brother's mate, "Well, you do know she'll be subordinate to you."

The Lady of the West sneered, "You do know why your brother is doing this don't you."

The sister chuckled, "Because since you birthed Sesshomaru you've been unable to bear another child."

The Lady of the West nodded slowly, "Yes…I went to a fortune teller during my time as a human, an experience I would not wish to repeat mind you, she saw through the disguise and told me she knew what I truly was." The Lady sipped some tea then continued, "Of course I was surprised, but then she said she'd been waiting for me for some time. She then said I'd succeed at my test and return to my mate. Finale she warned me that I was cursed to never again have a child as long as my heart was as cold as ice."

The sister snorted, "So…you had me and my daughter return so you could try to be more motherly?"

The Lady of the West frowned, "I hoped it would work, but unfortunately as you know I've not yet become pregnant." She narrowed her eyes, "Perhaps being an influence on this girl will do the trick."

The sister hid a smile as she knew that the Lady of the West did not truly understand what the fortune teller meant. Though she had a feeling the younger yokai would soon learn how to fully rid herself of her icy heart.

* * *

It was the moonless night when Inu no Taisho entered Izayoi's room. She was not immediately present, but Kage had told him she'd be with the yokai lord after a moment. His wait was short as Izayoi entered the room wearing a very thin kimono. She bowed to the lord then approached him. She reached for the release of his armor and began to remove it.

Inu no Taisho growled softly, "Izayoi…what are you doing?"

Izayoi looked into the eyes that no longer held power over her, and then looked down at the floor, "I'm ready to give myself to you…"

The daiyokai gently used a clawed finger to her chin to raise her face back up, "Do you understand what you are saying? Once we begin there is no turning back, unlike a human man, my instincts will take over. It will take all my willpower to be gentle enough to not harm you."

Izayoi leaned up and pressed lips his then whispered in so only he could hear, "Either I give myself to the man of my choice, or another will take the choice from me."

Inu no Taisho pulled back her kimono to reveal her shoulder. Leaning forward he bit down gently enough that his razor sharp fangs barely broke her skin causing several beads of blood to raise to the surface of her skin, "I now have you blood scent. No matter where you are, I will be able to find you." He took a white cloth from his kimono and pressed it to the wound, "When I return I allow my family to gain your blood scent, thus they too will be able to find you."

Izayoi slowly removed the daiyokai's wardrobe, familiarizing herself with each piece. After she finished undressing him he removed her kimono entirely then his mokomoko pulled her too him.

* * *

Several hours later Inu no Taisho once again left the palace of the human lord, where one of those he'd die to protect now resided. Unseen by the daiyokai a samurai was standing just outside the wall of the palace. He'd come with the intent to personally kidnap Izayoi, as for some reason all his lackeys who he sent failed and were never heard from again.

Takemaru seethed as he watched the daiyokai leave from the very window he'd meant to enter. Clenching his fists his held the screams of frustration back. He couldn't believe his Izayoi had been defiled by such a beast. He wanted vengeance, but if he showed his face to his lord he'd be dead. He'd bide his time, soon his plans would be complete and he'd show Izayoi that a man would still take a woman, even if she'd been defiled.

* * *

End Chapter Five

A/N: Yes, Takemaru has lost it. Though, really did he ever have it in the first place? Also, note that Izayoi seems to know more yokai than humans…well she'll be meeting more in the future. Well, now I'll be posting this, and going to sleep…oh yeah, it's snowing here, so hopefully I'll be able to get to work tomorrow, or later today as it's after midnight my time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Six: Inuyasha

* * *

The Western Palace was calm and quiet as Inu no Taisho stepped through the main gate. His people seem to be as content as they'd ever been, though the great yokai didn't ignore the underlying tension that permeated the very air. As he walked across the plaza between the gate and the steps leading to his palace an adolescent human boy fell into step next to him.

The boy bowed his head as followed, "My lord…your lady, your siblings, your son, and niece are all waiting for you in the main sitting room."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "So in other words my family is waiting for me."

The boy bowed again and bolted away so quickly that the great yokai wondered if the boy was actually as human as originally thought. Inu no Taisho pushed the humorous thoughts aside as he walked up the stairs. It was well known to the yokai lord that several of his servants had hanyo children, and those children normally kept themselves out of sight of the more powerful yokai that came to the palace at regular intervals.

As he reached the landing that served as a patio for the palace he noticed a fellow Inuyokai prostrating herself along his intended path. He could tell she'd been waiting there for some time, and approached slowly. He knew she was a guard at the palace, and that she usually served as his niece's protector, "Why do you prostrate yourself pup?"

The female Inuyokai did not rise from her place. She knew her pack leader was in his right to punish her however he saw fit. She had failed at her assigned duty. Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke, "I'm sorry my lord, I failed you."

Inu no Taisho looked down on her with slight confusion, "I have a hard time believing you pup, seeing as if you had failed Moko would be dead, and I doubt my sister would defer to me to punish you. Now why don't you explain yourself."

She kept her head down as she explained about how while she'd been replaced as Moko's protector, said replacement had abused his position and caused bodily harm to her charge. She also reported how she'd slain said replacement after he'd made negative comments about the hanyo in the presence of the Lady, and her lord's sister.

Inu no Taisho knelt down and forced the younger yokai to rise to her knees, "You have done nothing wrong, and as I see it you redeemed any such failure by ending the offender's life."

Inu no Taisho then stood and continued on his way, leaving no room for argument. It took several minutes for the young yokai to realize that in truth she'd been punished, and it was probably one of the harshest punishments the yokai lord could administer to one of his yokai servants…the punishment of forgiveness.

He followed the scent of the four yokai and one hanyo that made up his family. Well the part that lived here and in truth didn't require him to protect them. He was quickly reminded of the cloth with Izayoi's blood that was tucked just under his armor. There was no way to stop them from acquiring her blood scent. If any of them wished her ill then all except Moko would be able to track her.

He entered the room, and was quite aware of four heads turning toward him, and then four sets of eyes turned the same direction. He shook his head and let out a warning growl that returned attention to him. He looked around the room to examine his family. His brother stood next to the large window that overlooked the palace plaza, his back turned to the other occupants of the room he was staring over his shoulder at his brother. Opposite from the door his mate sat on a cushion she'd apparently been in conversation with his sister as she was sitting on another cushion nearby. Sesshomaru stared at him from opposite the window with Moko using his mokomoko as a cushion; she too was staring at him though she could never achieve the piercing gaze of the others.

After several minutes of scrutiny from the various members of his family he turned to his mate, "Strange to have a family meeting without me actually calling it."

She bowed slowly to her mate, "Without a doubt, but one was needed of to settle certain things."

The yokai lord turned to his son, "Do you feel the same my Sesshomaru?" Sesshmaru turned his gaze to his uncle, but his father stepped between them, "Do not turn to my brother for advice…I want your true opinion on this matter."

Sesshomaru turned submissively from his father, "You are my sire, and I must obey your decisions as I admit I cannot stand up to challenge you."

He father frowned, "Sesshomaru…you have no reason to fear my reprisal, I am your father."

Sesshomaru turned back to his father, "There is parts of me father…those parts feel betrayed that you'd wish to mate with a human." Sesshomaru looked down at Moko, "I also realize it will be my place to protect any siblings your human produces."

Inu no Taisho retained as stern look, though was pleased with his son's response. He turned back to his mate, "So my love, what things need to be settled?"

His mate's face screwed up into a grimace, "I don't see why you need to take the human to your bed…the results are not acceptable for someone of your station."

The yokai lord turned to his two siblings, who'd both sent sharp glares at his mate. He knew this was dangerous ground to be treading so spoke calmly, "You understand that two of my siblings, two beings that hold a higher place of importance to me than you, have had relations with humans. Both of them have had hanyo children, one of those children is sitting in this vary room."

His mate let out a low snarl, "True, but she is your sister's child, and truly of no concern of mine."

The yokai lord growled dangerously, "And you wonder why the curse has never lifted."

A third growl was heard and both their attentions were turned to his brother. The scarred yokai glared at them both, "I've grown tired of this endless argument." He directed his attention to his brother, "You've made your decision, and as you well know, whatever we say is truly meaningless. It is you who will live with your choices." He directed his gaze next to his brother's mate, "I would warn you to watch your tongue" He nodded his head toward the younger two occupants of the room.

Sesshomaru was looking kind of flustered as his mokomoko was struggling to keep Moko from dashing from the room.

Sesshomaru glared at his mother for her ill timed words. He turned as his uncle spoke again, "As far as a family, we have failed miserably. Perhaps a change in the dynamics will aid us to figure out why."

His younger sister frowned, "What do you mean brother?"

The scarred yokai turned so he fully faced his clan, "My own young died long ago, Moko was raised by her mother far from here, and while we all took part in raising Sesshomaru. I'll admit I had never paid him the proper amount of attention that I should have. I taught him to fight…" He turned to face his elder brother, "…but I never acted like a proper uncle, nor did any of you act properly in your roles during his development."

Sesshomaru frowned, then remembered the numerous times his parents, aunt, or uncle would tell him they were too busy. Or they'd ignored him completely and carried on their own affairs like he wasn't even there. Now, as nearly an adult, he realized his uncle was still dealing with his own past; his aunt had never been one to stay in one place for long. Though unlike his extended family, there was no excuse for his parents.

Sesshomaru turned to his father, "May I meet this human?"

Inu no Taisho stared at his son like he'd sprouted a second head, then shook of the mild shock. He thought, "You may meet her, but you must be cautious. There is a human male who desires her; he has some history with your uncle and yourself."

The scarred yokai frowned, "The only humans I interact with outside this palace are those from the exterminator's village…"

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Think back. When was the last time you decimated a large number of humans?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "That castle to the north…the one whose lord had killed a number of innocents."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "One of you killed this man's father. He was old enough to remember the attack, and has grown hateful of yokai, hateful enough to become reckless."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I'll be mindful to not be seen."

* * *

Izayoi did not regret her decision. She'd given herself to the one man she truly loved. It had been a week since that night and she was sitting in her room when her father entered. The old man entered silently and watched the girl as she sealed a letter.

He smiled as she barely glanced over her shoulder, and bowed her head as she acknowledged him, "My lord."

He noted how her voice was still that of a dutiful daughter. Though what he'd come to do could irreparably damage her trust in him. He stepped toward her and turned so she was facing him. Kneeling he looked sadly at her, "My daughter…I know the situation around here has kept you tense." He swallowed then spoke sadly, "That is why I'm asserting my authority as your father, and excepting the marriage proposal between Takemaru and yourself."

The color drained from Izayoi's face, "Why?"

Her father steadied himself, "My hanyo son's plan will not work. Takemaru sent assassins after my nephews who were eligible to claim the throne."

Izayoi noticed the past tenses used and knew how the outcome of the assassination attempts on her step cousins went. She looked sadly at him, "I can't marry Takemaru."

Her father smiled sadly, "I know how you feel about Takemaru…he has a very abrasive personality, and how he treats yokai will eventually bring the wrath of more powerful daiyokai down on his head. It also pains me that you will also be a target for that wrath…"

Izayoi shook her head, "You don't understand father…I can't marry Takemaru, because I have nothing to give him."

Her father looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Izayoi bowed her head sadly, "Kage…are you there?"

The wolf yokai leapt to her windowsill, "Always my lady."

She smiled at the young wolf, "If my father becomes angered toward me, you must promise me not to harm him."

The wolf nodded, "I will not harm him, but neither will I allow him to harm you." The wolf turned his head to look at the castles befuddled lord, "That this one promises."

Izayoi nodded then turned to her stepfather. He was confused by the presence of the yokai. She bowed her head, "A week ago I gave my body and soul to my lord…and he accepted."

The human lord's eyes widened as far as possible. He backed away slightly, but no anger appeared on his face, only confused disbelief. After a few minutes his expression hardened and he looked sternly at her, "What kind of man is this lord?"

She stood, "He is the Lord of the West…"

The human lord dropped to his knees, "If I defy him…he will kill everyone…"

Izayoi placed her hands on her stepfather's shoulders, "When did Takemaru make this proposal?"

Her father looked at her shocked, "He sent a missive about a week ago…" Suddenly realization dawned on him, "He knows!"

Izayoi looked confused, "He knows what?"

Her father turned to the wolf yokai, "If you have a way to contact your master, please, warn him to stay away."

The wolf yokai shook his head, "I cannot do that."

Her father frowned, "Why not?"

The wolf pointed at Izayoi, "My lady is with child…I can detect a small amount of yokai power emanating from her womb." The wolf suddenly froze. The two humans were confused by the behavior as the wolf slipped from the windowsill and cowed to the floor. The wolf shook his head, "Anyone but him…"

Suddenly a new figure appeared at the window. He was dressed in a kimono, with a piece of shoulder armor on one side and a massive mokomoko on the other. The figure sniffed the air then turned toward Izayoi. He looked at her coldly than turned to the wolf, "Does this Sesshomaru truly frighten you as such?"

The wolf trembled before the daiyokai and nodded, "Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't expect to see you here."

Sesshomaru ignored the wolf and turned back to Izayoi, "The wolf is right…you are indeed pregnant. This Sesshomaru will need to inform this Sesshomaru's father of this." Sesshomaru turned and as suddenly as he appeared he vanished.

After he was gone the wolf cautiously stood, "Now that was incredibly strange."

The lord turned to the wolf, "Who was that?"

The wolf glared at the lord, "Um…the yokai that will be ripping your throat out if anything pisses off his father. That was the future Lord of the West, he is a daiyokai of the Inuyokai, and he is known as Sesshomaru."

* * *

Sesshomaru made his way back to the Western Palace and stopped as he entered the gate. His father stood there waiting for his son to speak. The younger yokai bowed to his father then spoke, "You wasted no time father. She is already with child, and her human father knows. He also knows you are the father."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Then she should be safe for the time being."

Sesshomaru nodded, "The humans seemed nervous…I may return to actually speak with her in the future."

His father nodded then turned and walked away.

Sesshomaru watched he father walk away then bowed his own head in thought, "I promise whatever kami will listen. I will not allow my own sibling to feel the sting of loneliness that I once felt."

* * *

Three months passed and the land remained calm. Inu no Taisho's mate stood on a cliff where she could see the castle where her mate's human was. She felt the presence of her son as she watched the castle.

The son watched his mother for several minutes before speaking, "What has brought you here mother?"

She smiled to herself, "I wish to see the girl that has hooked your father's heart. I will see for myself the girl's worth."

Sesshomaru frowned, "She is three months pregnant…humans are fragile creatures."

His mother turned a glare on her son, "I will not harm her…I'm not stupid enough to believe your father would forgive such blatant disobedience."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Then we should go."

As they approached neither had been really caring that is was midday and the castle guards were nervous of the two yokai's approach. Sesshomaru tensed as he smelt blood. They passed the gate to a grizzly site. The bodies of numerous guards laid scattered across the entry plaza, and the wolf yokai was bound to a wall.

Sesshomaru angrily slashed at the bonds. The wolf slipped down the wall in a crouched position and bowed to the two daiyokai, "My lord and lady…it is good you've come."

Sesshomaru growled, "Where is Izayoi?"

The wolf pointed toward the castle, "I believe she's still in her chambers."

Sesshomaru nodded then noticed his mother had already started off toward the castle. He began to walk forward by spoke to the wolf, "Report what has happened to this Sesshomaru's father."

The wolf bowed than darted off, killing the two gate guards as they'd tried to prevent his escape.

The Lady of the West entered Izayoi's chambers to find the girl pinned to the floor with a man in samurai armor on top of her, he was holding a knife threateningly. The human hadn't notice her enter and began to speak, "Izayoi, I will save you from that worthless yokai. You're confused, he's done something to you all it will take is ending this abomination that is growing inside you."

Izayoi shook her head, "Don't Takemaru…what kind of man would threaten the life of a child. You don't love me, you wish to possess me."

Takemaru shook his head, "I love you, I love you, and I love you. Can't you understand? We are the same, the lord of the castle admitted to me that you are from the same castle as me." His face took on a frustrated expression, "Don't you understand your supposed lover killed your father…your real father, who was a great and honorable man."

The Lady had heard enough. She'd new of the man this Takemaru spoke of. Snarling she brought the attention of Takemaru to her. The samurai stood and pulled his sword. She glared at the length of metal the man wielded against her, "You are truly as foolish as my mate has informed us..." She turned to Izayoi, "…Are you alright child?"

Izayoi nodded from the floor. Takemaru shook with rage, "Do not speak to her you foul creature…you will not touch my love."

The Lady of the West allowed her power to surge forth. She'd notice Sesshomaru slip in behind the samurai, and was surprised to felt a small yokai power respond to her own. She didn't allow that to faze her as she growled viscously at the human, "This girl is under the protection of my mate, and she bares his child. That means her life is mine, not yours."

Takemaru suddenly found himself disarmed as his weapon vanished. Turning around he found another yokai holding it. Sesshomaru held the blade up and snapped it between two fingers. Takemaru shook with more rage as his weakness was flaunted in his face.

Suddenly a bright light appeared which was revealed to be Inu no Taisho, who'd traveled in his yokai light form. Inu no Taisho knelt and aided Izayoi to stand. He then turned to Takemaru, "I warned you human…leave this place, or face my wrath."

Takemaru sneered, "It is usless you filth. Izayoi is mine; we were wed this very day, before I put her stepfather and stepbrother to the sword."

There was a sudden clap of thunder and a fourth yokai appeared. This yokai bowed his head to Inu no Taisho, "My lord, this human only speaks half truth. They were not wed, seeing as how you never gained her father's consent." The head thunder yokai glared at the samurai, "Also, this human's life is mine. As you know my lord, the stepbrother he spoke of was a hanyo from my tribe. That meant his life was mine, and this human ended it."

Inu no Taisho growled, "Takemaru, I will not protect you in any way. Let it be known to all yokai that you an all that follow you are fair game."

The thunder yokai bowed then turned to Takemaru, "I am not an unfair yokai I will allow you to have a slight head start."

Takemaru looked pleadingly at Izayoi, but when he reached out for her she merely pulled away and pulled herself deeper into Inu no Taisho. His pleading turned into a glare, and then he fled the room.

Izayoi shed tears as she and the group of yokai entered the grand hall where her father still sat with a spear pinning him to the wall. Inu no Taisho pulled one of his swords, and with a single swing everyone in the room returned to life. It was nightfall before Inu no Taisho had revived all those killed in Takemaru's revolt.

When they'd come across her stepbrother's remains the thunder yokai had stopped the yokai lord, and bowed before the remains. He'd said words of praise for the hanyo's bravery and loyalty, but admitted that the young hanyo was in a better place.

Inu no Taisho had accepted the vassals desire to not revive the hanyo, though told the yokai he'd have to give an explanation at a later time. The thunder yokai bowed then summoned a couple of his tribe members to retrieve the remains.

Once the group returned to the grand room Izayoi's stepfather bowed to the daiyokai, "I must thank you once again my lord. This time not only for my daughter, but for all my people, I should have been more decisive with Takemaru. What became of him?"

The thunder yokai answered, "For now he lives, but soon my people will remedy that."

The human lord understood, "My son is now with his mother and sister, may he find the peace he never could in life."

The thunder yokai lowered his head, "Do not fear, he will be given all the honors as a member of my tribe."

Inu no Taisho growled, and the two turned their attention to him, "I must insure Izayoi's safety, but unless she is unsafe here I would not want to separate her from her home."

The human lord bowed, "I will have her taken by loyal men to my family's summer estate. It is a grand manor not far from here. She will be well protected, and I'm sure Takemaru knows nothing about it."

Sesshomaru stepped forward, "Father, with the wolf there she would be protected, but perhaps it's time you relied on Moko to take some responsibilities, she is old enough."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Send for her."

Sesshomaru left the chamber, and Inu no Taisho turned to his mate, "Will you please escort Izayoi back to her chambers?"

His mate bowed then guided Izayoi from the room. The thunder yokai frowned after the two, "Are you sure my lord, that that was safe. I do remember your mate not being the most caring of yokai."

Inu no Taisho gave off a low growl, "She won't do something that would result in necessitating in my punishing her."

* * *

Six months passed and the land was no longer at peace. Inu no Taisho walked through the plaza of the Western Palace. It was no longer the serene space where children played while adults and yokai went about their business. Now the plaza was an filled with screams of the wounded and dying.

Yokai, exterminators, human soldiers, villagers and even children lay on hastily assembled cots as both human and yokai healers raced to save as many as possible. Surprisingly enough several monks and priestesses had come to give comfort to the injured. Inu no Taisho stopped at one cot were a wounded thunder yokai kept pressure on a bleeding wound on the chest of a young exterminator. For on this day there was no difference between human or yokai.

This was the day Ryukotsusei had finale made his move. The dragon yokai had cut a path of death and devestation across the Western Lands. The thunder yokai had split their forces as half of them had still been hunting Takemaru when the dragon struck. Inu no Taisho watched as his brother administered hasty battlefield style medical treatment on a young yokai. After a minute his brother stood shaking his head. When the brothers made eye contact they knew what had to be done.

They raced to the palace gates, not saying where they were going. In minutes two Inuyokai were seen flying through the sky over the heads of refugees pouring into the Western Palace. Inu no Taisho called to his brother; "We show no mercy today."

There was no need for a response, so none was given. They found the dragon steadily making his way through a canyon. They did not announce their arrival as they knew the dragon had scented their approach. Nor was there call for witty banter or any exchange of word. It was a battle the dragon wanted, and it was what the two Inuyokai were going to give him.

Ryukotsusei reared up at the duo, and sent a beam of energy toward them. They split and dove at the dragon. Inu not Taisho went for the head as his brother attacked the tail. Nothing they did seem to affect the dragon. Their claws that could normally cut through metal didn't leave a mark, and their fangs which were strong enough to break the bones of most yokai couldn't even dent the hide.

Ryukotsusei seem to chuckle at their futile efforts. He lunged at Inu no Taisho and bit down on the daiyokai's side. His brother angered changed to his humanoid form. Pulling a massive sword from his back he swung it at Ryukotsusei, the impact blow knocked the dragon to the side, and forced him to release the elder brother. Who then sung his claws at the under belly of the dragon. The claw sunk into the dragon and pinned the beast to the wall of the canyon.

Quickly the canyon became quiet as the dragon ceased to do anything. The brothers soon stood, both in their humanoid forms, staring at the sealed dragon. The younger brother growled, "How did you seal him?"

Inu no Taisho turned a tired expression to his brother, "Right after you struck him I felt my son's power surge. It gave me a strength I think I've never felt."

The younger brother gave a sad smile, "It's the power we Inu receive when we have someone to protect. Thank your son for our victory this day."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "We should go check on them."

His brother looked at the wound, "I will treat the wound the best I can as we go."

* * *

Traveling at their best speed it only took two hours to arrive near the manor that Izayoi was residing in. As they approached they were joined by their sister, Inu no Taisho's mate, and Sesshomaru. The three yokai looked at their lord and his brother. The two looked well enough to fight, but they weren't sure how much energy the brothers still had.

As they approached the manor they discovered it was under siege by what appeared to be a group of ronin samurai. Inu no Taisho quickly scented the air and found the scent of the human Takemaru. Growling he turned to the others, "Takemaru is mine. I rescinded the protection I gave all humans; those who ally with him are yours to do with as you wish."

Sesshomaru stepped forward, "I will go aid Moko and that stupid wolf." With that Sesshomaru vanished.

Inu no Taisho's sister shook her head, "Never much patience with that pup. I'll take out their siege weapons."

Inu no Taisho's mate grinned evilly, "I'll take out their rear guard." With that to two females darted away.

Inu no Taisho looked toward his brother, "That leaves the manor and grounds to us."

With a nod from the younger brother they changed to their Inu forms and charged into battle.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

Sesshomaru found his cousin and the wolf quite easily. They were surrounded by a sea of dead enemies. He felt bad about ruining their fun, but they were allowing their bloodlust to distract them from their assigned duties. He landed between the two, he noticed how the wolf's claws were dripping blood while his cousin's tanto still gleamed even with the blood dripping off it.

Shaking his head Sesshomaru spoke quietly, "Cousin, what is the situation here?"

Moko turned a feral look on her cousin, "These weaklings keep coming."

Kage growled, "They've killed most the human guards, we didn't know if that runty kitsune had gotten through."

Sesshomaru whipped his energy whip across a line of enemies who were ripped to pieces, "This Sesshomaru knows of no kitsune. This Sesshomaru's sibling sent out an instinctive call with his power."

Moko smiled, "Then let's hurry up and slaughter these weaklings."

Sesshomaru nodded, "This Sesshomaru concurs."

* * *

Inu no Taisho's mate's POV

She watched as her sister-in-law trashed each siege machine. Then she followed in her wake, slaughtering the humans as she went. She'd thought it ironic when she'd overheard a human comment that he was happy to be at the back of the attacking force as word had come of some yokai that were slaughtering their men.

* * *

Inu no Taisho's brother's POV

He'd past the younger members of his family and the wolf. They'd not been able to hold all the humans back, and so now the scarred yokai was giving the pathetic humans a reason to truly fear yokai. He had just kill three of the attackers when he noticed one of the guards holding his own against another group of attackers. The human guard slew the attackers then noticed the yokai. He bowed his head, "My lord…Lady Izayoi is in danger."

The scarred yokai grinned, "My brother will protect her. We must hold the manor. How many of you are left?"

The guard picked up one of the enemies swords so he was duel wielding the swords, "I got separated from my men when we fell back to the manor. I haven't seen a friendly face until now."

The scarred yokai sniffed the air, "There are five groups of humans fighting. Let us see if we can't reinforce our numbers."

The guard nodded as he experimentally swung the swords to ensure they were of close to the same weight.

* * *

Inu no Taisho's POV

He had separated from his brother to seek out Izayoi, and was following her scent. As he ran down a hall a human stepped from a room and glared at him. The yokai lord growled angrily at the human, "Takemaru…"

Takemaru sneered at the yokai, "You're too late…I've ensure that Izayoi is beyond your reach."

Inu no Taisho drew the sword on his back and charged at Takemaru. The human had drawn his own weapon and charged as well. As they struck, Takemaru realized his arm no longer connected to his body. He turned angrily to the yokai that didn't even turn to face him, "I'll kill see you burn."

Inu no Taisho ignored the human and entered the room. He found Izayoi lying too still and growled at himself for allowing the human to still live. Pulling the sword of heaven from his waist he swung at the underworld spirits. It took only a moment for Izayoi to revive.

She looked up to see her lover standing over her, "My lord…"

Inu no Taisho knelt next to her; "We must leave. Where is the child?"

Izayoi moved just enough to reveal the infant hanyo she'd protected from Takemaru. She picked the baby up and handed him carefully to his father. Inu no Taisho smiled down at his son, "He will become a great man."

Helping Izayoi to her feet he handed her the baby, "Keep my son safe, I'll need my hands free to defend you both."

Izayoi nodded then followed him into the hall. As soon as they entered the hall Inu no Taisho could smell the smoke. Pulling his fire rat from under his armor he placed it over Izayoi, "Hold that over you, I will protect you and our son from the flames.

She wanted to question him on his own safety, but was interrupted by Takemaru making his presence known by shooting an arrow into the back of the yokai lord. Inu no Taisho turned to glare at the human, then spoke over his shoulder, "Izayoi, take Inuyasha and escape this place. Find my brother; he will get you both to safety."

Izayoi hesitated until she heard the harsh growl from her lover, then turned and dashed down the hall.

* * *

Inu no Taisho's Brother's POV

He'd found ten guards still alive within the building. Each was a skilled fighter, and proved useful as they soon not only had enemies to fight, but flames as well. The scarred yokai had just cut down another enemy when a woman ran around the corner near him. He heard one of the guards acknowledge her as Izayoi. He noted she was wearing his brother's fire rat. He moved to speak, "Lady Izayoi, where is my brother?"

Izayoi noticed the yokai, "He's fighting Takemaru…"

The scarred yokai turned to the duel sword fighter, "Take Lady Izayoi outside, get her to my nephew or the wolf, whoever you run into first."

As the humans followed his orders he used Izayoi's scent to back track, and soon found the site of the fight. He first found the remains of Takemaru, and had to fight back the urge to rend the corpse more than his brother had apparently already done. Close by he found his brother lying faced down. Growling his turned him over and found the older brother had several additional wounds that had aggravated the wound caused by Ryukotsusei.

He noted his brother's breathing was weak, and the smoke wasn't helping, "Don't you even think about dying on me…there's no way in hell your leaving me in charge of this dysfunctional family, nor is Sesshomaru ready for that responsibility."

He pulled his brother into a standing position and began dragging him toward the nearest exit. As he went he had to avoid portions of the building collapsing, and at some times he had to let his brother down while he cut through a beam blocking his path.

After what felt like a lifetime they finale exited the front of the building.

* * *

To the group waiting outside the burning building the tension had become unbearable. As though he could sense the tragedy that they all feared had happened Inuyasha cried, and seemed inconsolable. The adults and yokai had decided to allow the infant to put voice to their own concern.

Just as the building began to collapse Moko dashed forward pointing, "There they are."

Sesshomaru shot forward and aided his uncle to drag his father clear from the collapsing building. Once he was laid down Izayoi stepped forward but was stopped by Sesshomaru, "My lady, please stay back, my brother should not have the scent of our father's blood as one of his earliest memories."

She stopped and soon found the arms of Inu no Taisho's mate around her. The female yokai spoke softly, "Our lord's brother is skilled at survival, and he knows how to patch up wounds in such a way to allow the injured to survive being moved."

The scarred yokai worked quickly to bandage the wounds, and after several minutes turned to his sister, "He's moveable, but it'd be best if one of us carried him in our true form."

She nodded then immediately transformed into her Inu form. After several minutes everyone one was gone from the burned building. From deep under the ruins the screams of a trapped soul screamed for forgiveness. The screams were futile as no one was in range to hear.

* * *

End Chapter Six

A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Seven: What Survival Means

* * *

Sesshomaru waited outside his father's chamber as the palace healers worked endlessly to save the great daiyokai's life. The younger daiyokai watched as his mother consoled Izayoi, who's self imposed guilt could practically be tasted by the yokai. Nearby his uncle leaned against the wall, a healer had removed the five arrows that he'd been shot with during the battle. His aunt and cousin sat talking about the battle, the wolf sitting not far away. Sesshomaru knew he'd need to speak with the wolf about his behavior around Moko.

Sesshomaru returned his attention to the door as it slid open and several healers exited. The palaces chief healer, a coyote yokai bowed to Sesshomaru's family, "My lords and ladies, I am happy to report the Lord of the West lives. He is very weak at this moment, but will soon recover." The coyote noticed Inuyasha squirming in his mother's arms, "Of course, the young lord. Lady Izayoi, I'll need to give the child a thorough examination. So we can be assured he has suffered no ill effects from the violence that surrounded he birth."

Izayoi cautiously handed the infant to the coyote. Who looked the child over and carefully with on claw drew out a single drop of blood then tasted it. After a moment the coyote nodded his head, "Everything seems to be in order…and I detect no defects." The coyote handed the infant back to his mother, and then looked Izayoi over, "Since you were wearing the robe of the fire rat, I'm sure you are in perfect health, but if you feel ill at all please summon myself or one of my subordinates."

Izayoi bowed her head to the yokai, who in turn turned his attention to the scarred daiyokai. The coyote glanced at the bandage around the Inuyokai's chest, "I have no doubt you've healed yourself my lord, though your personal history does throw a shadow of doubt on that assessment."

The scarred yokai snorted, "I'll heal in due time. Your concern is noted, but I'd prefer to know the exact state of my brother."

The coyote bowed, "Of course my lord." He moved so he could see all the Inuyokai in the hall, "My lord suffered some form of massive injury earlier yesterday. No doubt during his battle with the dragon Ryukotsusei. There are the obvious signs of my lord's brother's field medic treatments. I'm sure that without those treatments our lord would have succumbed to his wounds long before reaching the palace." The coyote turned his attention to Izayoi and the child, "Our lord also has numerous smaller wounds, which seemed to be caused by human weaponry."

Sesshomaru grunted, "How could this one's father be wounded by such weaklings?"

The coyote growled low, "Because some cowardly human shot him in the back. The arrow wedged itself between two vertebrae in his back, and slowed his reactions greatly."

Izayoi whispered, "Takemaru…"

Sesshomaru growled than turned to Izayoi, "Did that human harm you."

Izayoi bowed her head, "He did try to kill me lord, but your father saved me. He is no doubt dead now, so it should not matter anymore."

Inu no Taisho's mate nodded then stroked her clawed hand through the girl's hair, "True Izayoi, though now you need to rest. I will watch Inuyasha while you sleep."

As the two women left Inu no Taisho's brother ripped the bandages from his chest, "Sesshomaru, take your cousin and the wolf back to those ruins. Track down any remaining men from Takemaru's forces and drag them back here. If they resist you may kill them."

As he turned he noticed the eleven humans that had survived the assault on the manor, "You men are fee to return to your lord."

The lead guard bowed, "Actually my lord we are not. We must remain to protect Lady Izayoi, those are orders."

The scarred yokai grinned, "Loyalty is a very admirable trait." He turned to his sister, "Find these men some bunks in the barracks."

She nodded than led the humans away. Sesshomaru waited till they were gone than spoke, "What are you going to be doing uncle?"

Taking on a more regal stance the scarred yokai narrowed his eyes at his nephew, "I'm going to keep the vassals from tearing each other apart. With your father out of commission, they will be vying for dominance. Many of them know they are stronger than you, but as long as I make my presence known they will not challenge you."

Sesshomaru turned to leave, "That is also why you wish me to hunt these humans."

The scarred yokai chuckled, "You are quite right nephew."

* * *

Sesshomaru and his companions were gone for only a week. When they'd reached the ruins they'd noted the trapped spirit of Takemaru. Sesshomaru warned the younger two to ignore it and carry on with their mission. They discovered their targets in a valley near a small village. The samurai had been assaulting the village when two wrathful yokai and one angry hanyo tore through their ranks.

Only one of the soldiers had survived the confrontation. Sesshomaru had interrogated the human, and after assuring that all the enemies from the manor had been accounted for tossed the man aside, and left him for the villagers to deal with.

Sesshomaru's uncle had also had a productive week as he'd handled several fights among the vassals. Several vassals took advantage of the absence of their lord, and the weakened state of several tribes after the battle with Ryukotsusei. They were quickly corrected and returned to their places, usually with a large dose of violence.

As the sun set at the end of the first week of Inuyasha's life, his elder brother had opted to give the mother some time to rest, and took him from her room. Sesshomaru didn't really know where his feet were leading him as he frowned at the bundle in his arm, his free arm constantly ready in case of someone foolish enough to wish harm on the child. The infant slept calmly, though there was evidence that the child was in some form of discomfort.

As they passed one of the large windows Sesshomaru looked out on the moonless night. Feeling the child wiggle he looked down, and immediately noted the difference. Where only moments before the infant had silver hair and dog like ears, the ears were gone and his hair had turned black. Sesshomaru knew what had happened, and quickly concealing the infant under his mokomoko he dashed down the hall.

Now he knew where he was heading. The one room he knew no one would dare enter without permission. Sesshomaru entered and slid the door shut behind him. Turning immediately he saw the form of his father lying prone on the bed. He carefully stepped toward the bed. From this distance he could feel his father's power growing by the second. It would only be days till the great yokai would awaken.

Sesshomaru set the sleeping infant down on the bed in the space between his father's arm and torso. The younger daiyokai then moved about the room flaring his power, signaling to all that the area was off limits. He'd just about finished when his superior hearing picked up the sound of someone sniffling. He stepped to the armoire and opened the door. There was a surprised shout as he pulled a teenage human girl out. Holding her up by the collar of her shirt he snarled in outrage at the human.

After a moment she glared at him, "That's enough Sesshomaru, put me down."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Moko?"

She made the closest imitation of a growl, "Who else would call you by your name without using the title?"

Sesshomaru carefully set his cousin down still staring in confusion, "This is your human time?"

She nodded than approached the bundle, "Why do you have Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru instinctively growled protectively as she pushed back the blanket to get a better view of the baby. He swallowed the growl as she jumped back with a gasp.

She frowned at him, "Apparently tonight is his human time as well."

Sesshomaru nodded then turned to her quizzically, "Why were you hiding here?"

She sat on the edge of the bed, "I don't really know…I guess it's just habit. When mom and I traveled around I usually hid under her mokomoko, or she'd take her true form and I'd hide under her. Her aura usually kept most aggressors away. When we came back here I usually stayed in my room, but sometimes if a lot of other daiyokai were around here I'd hide in your parent's armoire, or under our uncle's bed. He doesn't know I know, but do you know why our uncle never sleeps."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Our uncle keeps most of his past a secret. This Sesshomaru only knows that which I know you know as well."

She glared at her cousin, "Sesshomaru, I really don't understand where you picked up your speaking habits, but you're very confusing."

Sesshomaru glared back, but didn't respond.

They remained quiet for the remainder of the night. Near morning Sesshomaru noticed his cousin begin to fidget. She then turned to him, "Um…you might want to pick up Inuyasha, and keep an eye on his transformation. Otherwise he might bite or scratch himself."

Sesshomaru picked his brother up just as the sun rose, and watched as his ears moved back up to their normal position. Using his own claws he kept the infant from biting or clawing himself. Sesshomaru turned to his cousin to notice she too had returned to her normal hanyo form.

They were both about to leave when they felt a sudden rise in Inu no Taisho's power. Both were frozen in their steps as they turned to see a visible aura around the yokai lord. Moko swallowed hard and turned to Sesshomaru, "I've never felt his power like this."

Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha who had woken and was just staring at him, "You feel father's power don't you little brother."

Of course there was no response from the infant, but Moko hid herself behind her cousin, "Why is uncle's power flaring so much?"

Sesshomaru lowered his head, "Because we moved away from him. His power is instinctively reacting to our presence. Especially Inuyasha's, since he is but a pup."

Moko frowned, "Sesshomaru, compared to your father, we're still pups."

Sesshomaru turned to her, "Exactly."

Moments later the coyote healer entered. He took a look at the three pups then moved over to Inu no Taisho. He examined the lord than moved back to the pups, "Considering he won't allow you three to leave, I'd suggest you get comfortable, I'll notify the rest of your family, and send a servant with food."

* * *

An hour later they were joined by the adult yokai and Izayoi. Izayoi retrieved her son, and was about to leave the room when the scarred yokai caught her attention, "It might be better if you both stay here. If that outburst this morning is any hint my brother will be awaking soon."

Izayoi bowed her head, "Um…my lord, I need to feed Inuyasha, and take care of his other needs."

The scarred yokai indicated a dressing screen in the corner of the room, "That will suffice for your needs, if you need any specific items a servant can bring them."

Izayoi bowed then moved behind the screen. While she was there the scarred yokai tensed as two familiar scents approached. He stood and walked to the door, "Sesshomaru, no one enters unless I allow them to understand."

Sesshomaru stood as he too recognized the approaching yokai.

The scarred one exited the room to find the leader of the thunder tribe and the leader of the southern wolf tribe walking towards him. As they spotted the daiyokai standing before them they stopped and bowed.

Snarling the scarred one flexed his claws, "What is your reason for entering the private chambers?"

The thunder tribe leader stood erect and spoke, "My lord, I and my fellow merely come to insure our lord's recovery is coming along."

The wolf then continued, "We've also heard word that our lord has had a hanyo son recently…we've come to verify those rumors."

Maintaining his rigid stance the scarred yokai growled as he spoke, "What action would you take if such claims were true?"

This time the wolf answered first, "If it is true, then certain precautions must be made for the child's safety. Not all will be as understanding or tolerant of such a child."

The thunder tribe leader smirked, "I for one know that these rumors are true, and in the memory of my fallen tribe member who died for this child, I cannot allow any harm to befall the child."

The wolf glared at the thunder yokai, "How did you know of the child?"

Thunder shrugged, "A hanyo member of my tribe was the stepbrother to the child's mother. As I said before, he died in an attempt to protect the mother and unborn child. It was for that reasons alone that I refused to allow him to be revived. He died to accomplish such a noble act; I couldn't deny him the honor he gained from his actions."

The scarred yokai nodded, "You may enter, but any hostility and I will end you both before you even twitch a muscle."

The three yokai entered and the two vassals bowed. The thunder yokai stepped toward the bed, and knelt, "My lord, my tribe failed you, we allowed a measly human to best us."

The wolf looked around the room then his good eye landed on a human girl holding a bundle. The wolf approached carefully, mindful of the more powerful yokai poised to strike. Sniffing frowning he turned to look at Moko, "Apparently you Inuhanyo don't very in appearance much do you."

Moko snorted, "At least he smells better than you."

The wolf yokai chuckled, "True, but I can still walk through a human village without drawing attention to myself."

Moko's ears went back and the wolf immediately backed up, and placed his hands up in a placating manner. The thunder yokai chuckled, "Well, at least she can easily warn you when you've gone too far."

The wolf leader sent a sharp look to the thunder leader. Then Sesshomaru growled, "This Sesshomaru believes his uncle warned you two about hostility."

Both yokai bowed submissively to the heir of the Western Lands. After several minutes of silence several servants entered with food for the occupants. They ate in silence then after everyone had finished and the servants cleared away the dishes the wolf spoke to Izayoi, "My own cub is not much older than this pup. Once our lord has recovered, and they've grown up a bit, we could arrange for them to meet. It would be good for both of them to have a friend their own ages."

The thunder yokai coughed to draw attention to him, "Well, my own sons aren't much older, and I feel they would be of better influence on the boy than your runt of an offspring."

As the two yokai began to snarl at one another Izayoi spoke up, "It will be my lord's decision on which yokai of his age he associates with. There is no reason for you two to fight over this."

The other occupants of the room were quite surprised that the young human had enough courage to speak such to two daiyokai. Both of them allowed the momentary shock to melt away to humored expressions.

* * *

It was several hours later, and after the departure of the wolf and thunder yokai, that Inu no Taisho finale stirred. The great yokai flared his power though this time it was more controlled and signaled the yokai and hanyo in the room to his waking. He sat up suddenly which shocked Izayoi, but the other occupants were unfazed.

He looked around then noticed his brother, "I take it I owe you for my miraculous survival."

His brother sneered, "How about we just call it even…"

Inu no Taisho snorted, "Yeah, like I'd be stupid enough to liken the two situation enough to call it even." He then turned to see his mate and mistress. He bowed to them, "My ladies…how are my sons."

His mate giggled, "Well, we don't have to worry about memory loss. Sesshomaru is old enough to report his status to you himself. I'll allow Lady Izayoi to report on her own son."

The yokai lord turned his gaze on Izayoi, who still held Inuyasha. She bowed toward the lord, "It is pleasing to see you well again my lord. I apologize for causing you such trouble…"

Inu no Taisho raised a hand to silence her, and then motioned her to come closer. She stepped up to the bed, then with some coaxing sat on the edge next to Inu no Taisho. He placed his hand gently on her face, and held her gaze, "You have nothing to apologize for. It was not your fault that that samurai was obsessed by you, obsession is a fatal flaw, that even we yokai are not free of. If Inuyasha had not called out when he did, I may not have arrived in time to save either of you." He looked down at the small infant in the human's arms, "In fact I should be thanking you for giving me a healthy son."

Sesshomaru stepped forward, "Father…This Sesshomaru knows Inuyasha's time of weakness…This Sesshomaru will take responsibility for his protection at that time."

Inu no Taisho frowned at his son, "I will not place that responsibility on your shoulders alone, but until it comes again you will keep it to yourself, so that no one else outside our family knows of it."

Moko and her mother shared a silent conversation which went unnoticed by the others.

* * *

Months later Izayoi was walked across the plaza when one of her human guards approached her. He was the man who preferred wielding duel swords. He stopped at a respectful distance, "My lady…I have a request."

Izayoi smiled at the man, "You may speak."

The man bowed his head, "I have spoken with the yokai who is your son's uncle…he praised my skills with the blade and suggested I take my skills to the yokai exterminator's village. Apparently they lost many brave warriors when that dragon attacked nearly a year ago."

Izayoi looked thoughtful, "You are requesting permission to leave my service to become an exterminator."

The man nodded, "There are many exterminators who serve as guards here. I don't think I can properly protect you or your son with my current skills. Once I've trained I will request to be assigned here, then I will take up my duties as your protector."

Izayoi smiled, "You have my permission to undertake this training…though, what about your subordinates?"

The man knelt, "They will do their best to guard you my lady, but truthfully we are not your strongest protectors. They have agreed to accept Kage as their commander until my return. Also you have several Inuyokai who act as guards as well. Lord Inuyasha will be well protected my lady."

Izayoi nodded, "Train hard my friend, and do not bring shame to either my stepfather's court or the court of the Lord of the West."

The man bowed again then departed to prepare for his journey. Izayoi was alone for only a moment as Sesshomaru appeared carrying Inuyasha, "Lady Izayoi?"

Izayoi turned and smiled at Sesshomaru, "Lord, how may I be of service?"

Sesshomaru held Inuyasha out to her, "This Sesshomaru's brother needs feeding."

Izayoi nodded than took the child from the daiyokai and walked back toward the palace.

As Izayoi left the plaza Sesshomaru sniffed the air. He snarled and turned as three wolves appeared before him. They all knelt before the daiyokai the leader spoke, "Lord Sesshomaru, we've been sent from the southern tribe…"

Sesshomaru growled, "Take your missive to this one's father." The wolves nodded than rushed toward the palace. Sesshomaru stood in the plaza for several minutes then entered the palace.

* * *

Far from the palace in a cave deep in the forest a group of yokai gathered around a fire. The most powerful yokai in the group glared at his comrades. After a few minutes of glare he spoke, "It's bad enough that that bleeding heart Inu no Taisho has placed laws against our very nature. He protects humans as though they actually deserve to live…and now he even has produced an abomination."

One of the lesser members of the group a lizard yokai hissed, "He even protects the abomination's mother…"

The leader growled, "He's a weak, we could easily strike and dispose of him and that abomination."

Another member of the group a rat yokai shook his head, "That would not be prudent…his supporters are many, and they have reinforced the palaces guard. The thunder tribe is practically living there since Ryukotsusei attacked them. Also, my informants tell me the wolves have tightened their positions to be closer to the palace."

A fourth member a kappa yokai shook, "My contacts have revealed that his lordship has recovered from his wounds, and Lord Sesshomaru is not usually far from the brat. We'll need to plan better and wait till they get complacent."

The leader smiled evilly, "We can wait we have all the time in the world."

* * *

End Chapter Seven

A/N: Ok, first the question then some info. There are four named characters from the canon story mentioned in this chapter, and only one is mentioned in that last section. Can you guess who they are? They will be revealed by name in the next chapter.

Ok next chapter will be another little time jump. So I figured I'd give some pre jump ages.

Characters in order of age: Any yokai not listed are comparable in age to those they interact with most. Most vassals are close to Inu no Taisho's age or that of his siblings. Most guards are of equivalent age to Sesshomaru or Kage. Some yokai are older than Inu no Taisho.

Inu no Taisho (approximately 800 years, it'll be explained more in future chapters.)

His Brother (approximately 790 years, again it'll be explained later.)

His Sister (approximately 700 years, you guessed it.)

Sesshomaru's Mom (around 500 years)

Sesshomaru (200 years)

Kage (150)

Moko (150, same age Inuyasha was when he was sealed to the tree, physically similar, just female.)

Duel Swordsman (23, didn't see that coming did you.)

Takemaru (19)

Izayoi (between 15 and 16, yeah she's young, but in regards to the time period it would actually be quite normal)

Inuyasha (12 hours old at beginning of chapter, about 10 months at end of chapter)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

A/N: Yep, another authors note before chapter. What does that mean? Well loyal readers what that means is that I am warning you ahead of time that there is implied abuse to a child later in this chapter. To reiterate, I do not condone child abuse in any way, as I was the victim of physiological abuse from my father as a child. Also, there is mention of corporal punishment, if you don't agree with punishments such as spanking and such, which I personally don't. Remember, first this is a story not real life, and secondly when considering the time era, it was more than accepted, it was expected.

Chapter Eight: Childhood and Broken Promises

* * *

Eight years had passed since Inuyasha was born, and he'd grown into a healthy hanyo child in the Western Palace. He clung to his parents and older brother like any child would. While he knew other children lived at the palace, but had little interaction with them seeing as he was the lord of the castle's son.

Today he was watching as his elder brother and uncle spared in the plaza. These spars always drew a crowd as the residents of the palace were curious of the young heir's progress. Inuyasha was paying close attention, and didn't notice a man in exterminator's gear walk up behind him. The man smirked as he knelt next to the boy, "Lord Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha jumped and turned on the man and growled.

The man shook his head, "Your father would be most displeased to find out you came out here without telling anyone."

Inuyasha grumbled, "You're not going to tell him are you?"

The man shook his head, "No…you told me, and being the dutiful bodyguard to your mother I accompanied you."

Inuyasha smiled, "Thanks…"

The man frowned, "Just don't do it again…you're the son of this castle's lord. There are many, both human and yokai that would wish you harm, or wish to take you hostage to try and influence your father."

Inuyasha nodded sadly then turned back to the spar.

In the plaza the conversation between Inuyasha and the bodyguard did not go unnoticed. Many yokai retainers, vassals, and servants heard every word. A couple guards also heard and moved to ensure the young hanyo was guarded properly as they'd not realized he had slipped his normal guard detail.

The two combatants did not miss a step as they heard the conversation over their battle. Sesshomaru growled his displeasure that his little brother snuck away from his guards again.

His uncle sneered, "Calm yourself nephew…he's only a pup."

Sesshomaru swung his the normal sword then spoke in the lowest voice that only his uncle could hear, "He may be a pup, but he has no self preservation instincts. Any other pup would obey his parents' wishes."

His uncle chuckled as he blocked and parried the younger yokai's strike, "Really, I do remember an arrogant little pup that thought he was ready to venture beyond these walls once. It took your father and me nearly three days to find you."

Sesshomaru snorted, "Unlike me, Inuyasha does not have the ability to survive on his own. He's too weak to protect himself."

His uncle turned serious and in two subsequent strikes and the elder yokai had disarmed the younger one and held him at sword point, "Apparently, you're skill is not at the point where you can protect him."

Sesshomaru glared then retrieved his sword and turned from his uncle. He marched toward the palace and as he passed Inuyasha, he caught him with his mokomoko and dragged him back to the palace. Inuyasha squirmed as his brother dragged him through the halls. Finale after reaching his own study Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha on a cushioned stool. Sesshomaru waited till his brother sat up properly and sent a glare at his elder brother.

Sesshomaru growled, "What do you think you were doing, sneaking outside without letting anyone know?"

Inuyahsa continued to glare, "Why do I have to tell someone where I'm going neither you or Moko have to?"

Sesshomaru snarled, "That's because we're both over a hundred years old, and trained to fight. You are not even ten yet, you have no training in any weapon let alone your own claws. Neither are you strong nor fast enough to fight or escape a dangerous situation."

Inuyasha cringed at his brother's anger.

Sesshomaru noted his younger brother's reaction, and calmed himself. He turned his back on his brother, "Go back to your mother's room. If I hear you've left the palace without permission again I'll report you to father myself."

Sniffing Inuyasha jumped off the stool and darted out of the room.

He was running down the hall when he ran into something and almost fell backwards before he was caught by a clawed hand. Looking up he saw the scarred face of his uncle. The yokai frowned down at him, "What's wrong pup?"

Inuyasha sniffed and immediately lowered his face to hide his sour expression.

Growling softly his uncle spoke, "Tell me what's wrong Inuyasha, or I'll take you to the healers, and he'll make you take that medicine that you hate."

Inuyasha sniffed a few more times then looked at his uncle, "Sesshomaru is angry with me."

His uncle nodded, "I can't say I'm very pleased with your behavior either…though possibly your brother could have handled it better, I believe he's actually more angry with me."

Inuyasha looked at the older yokai, "Why is he angry with you?"

His uncle looked down the hall toward Sesshomaru's room, "I showed him the difference between our strength. Your brother will one day face your father in combat to take his place as the lord of this castle. It frustrates your brother that your father is more powerful than myself, and that means I'm an obstacle he must overcome."

Inuyasha frowned, "How much more powerful are you and father, compared to Sesshomaru?"

His uncle smiled, "In a true test of strength, I could level this mountain. In that same test your father could level this entire mountain range. Yet, in that test, your brother could only possibly destroy this castle, and make a crater where it once stood."

Inuyasha looked surprised at his uncle, "Is that why everyone bows to you and father?"

His uncle nodded, "One reason yes, but even we weren't always this powerful. Like us, one day your brother will be as strong as us."

Inuyasha frowned, "What about me?"

His uncle shook his head sadly. This was a subject he didn't want to inform his nephew about, but he'd walked into it. He thought over his response then spoke, "You Inuyasha will never become as powerful as we. Your cousin Moko is only a few decades younger than Sesshomaru, but the power difference is quite significant."

Inuyasha remembered how he and Moko did not look like the other members of their family. Even his human mother looked similar to his yokai relatives. The child looked up at his elder, "Is that because we look different than everyone else?"

His uncle spoke solemnly, "In part yes. The reason you and Moko both look different than the rest of your family is because you are both half human and half yokai. You have a human mother while she had a human father, but in the future you will no doubt become stronger than her since your yokai parent is who he is." Inuyasha seemed like he wanted to ask more questions, but his uncle turned away from the young hanyo, "Now we've wasted enough time, your father wishes to speak to you."

Inuyasha hung his head and started to follow his uncle.

His uncle looked over his should when he felt the boy's depressed aura. He shook his head then spoke as he walked, "No need to be so depressed, your father isn't mad at you, he just has something to discuss with you."

* * *

They soon reached Inu no Taisho's office and entered unannounced. Inuyasha had grown up with this kind of just walking into rooms since most his family could sense the approach of others, and usually their intentions. It had taken some reminding and reprimands to teach the boy not to do that with his mother's room as she couldn't sense his approach like the others.

Inuyasha entered the room to see two of his father's vassals standing in the room. With each vassal stood young yokai, the three young yokai stared at Inuyasha as he approached his father's desk, "You wanted to speak with me sir?"

Inu no Taisho smiled at his second son, "Good afternoon Inuyasha, did you enjoy your brother's sparing match?"

Inuyasha lowered his head submissively, "I'm sorry father, for sneaking out."

Inu no Taisho narrowed his eyes; "Will it happen again?"

Inuyasha bowed to his father, "No sir…"

His father nodded, "I think your brother's harsh rebuking was enough…though if you do that again you'll feel my displeasure, understood."

Inuyasha could still remember the last time he'd disobeyed his father. He'd been spanked and placed in the corner of his father's study for twenty minutes, though to the eight year old it felt like hours. After the twenty minutes were up he was allowed to search out the nearest family member besides his father to be consoled. That time it happened to be Moko, who'd told him she'd also felt the sting of her uncle's hand after he'd caught her outside the castle walls without the daiyokai's permission.

Inuyasha swallowed and bowed to his father, "Understood sir."

Inu no Taisho smiled at his son than pulled his son into a hug, the boy squirmed, but relaxed when he realized it was futile. After he was returned to his feet he turned to see the three other boys giving him half snickering and half pitying looks. After a moment Inu no Taisho spoke to his son, "Inuyasha, these three are sons of my most trusted vassals, and as such have come to play with you. Why don't you four go play in the courtyard."

Inuyasha bowed, "Of course father."

* * *

Inuyasha silently led the three boys through the palace to the courtyard at the back of the building opposite of the plaza. He moved to a bench and sat down. The wolf cub walked up to him, "So…what did you do to get your dad and brother mad at you?"

Inuyasha glared at him, "It wasn't only them that is angry, doubt dinner is going to be a fun experience for me."

The elder of the thunder yokai boys snorted, "Why, it couldn't be that bad, you're only a hanyo after all."

Inuyasha shifted his glare to that boy and narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, I'm a hanyo, which means my whole family is overly protective."

The younger thunder yokai, who also didn't look as humanlike as his brother spoke up, "So what did you do?"

Inuyasha snorted, "I snuck out to the main plaza, without permission."

The elder thunder brother smirked, "Well, what's wrong with that?"

The wolf cub shook his head, "There's a lot wrong. Inuyasha is a hanyo, and you saw the plaza while Lord Sesshomaru was training. If someone wanted to abduct or harm him that crowd would have been the perfect place to do it. I doubt that human who was with him could have protected him from a yokai."

Inuyasha growled, "That human is an exterminator, only Inuyokai are more skilled than them." The others fell silent then after a minute Inuyasha turned to the wolf cub, "You know my name what's yours?"

The wolf cub smiled, "Koga of the southern wolf tribes lead pack. I'm only about a year older than you."

Inuyasha turned to the thunder brothers. The elder one spoke up, "I'm Hiten of the thunder tribe, and this is my brother Manten. I'm ten, and he's nine."

Inuyasha nodded to the three full yokai, "I'm Inuyasha, second son of the Lord of the West."

Koga nodded then noticed another hanyo and a wolf sitting under a tree across the courtyard from them. Frowning he pointed to them, "Inuyasha, I didn't know you had an older sister?"

Inuyasha turned and spotted Moko and Kage. He shook his head, "I don't have any sisters…that's my cousin Moko, her mother is my father's younger sister."

Hiten frowned, "Her mother is a yokai…I never thought a female would defile herself by letting a human male touch her…"

Inuyasha glared at Hiten and started growling angrily. Hiten frowned, "What?"

Koga shook his head, "Do you thunder yokai have any class, you just insulted his aunt."

Hiten swallowed, "Um…sorry, please don't tell your father…"

Manten snorted, "What do you care Hiten? Nobody would believe some hanyo over us."

Koga joined in Inuyasha's growling, "Really, my father said you thunder yokai are stuck up, but you should really show some respect to your betters. Inuyasha's father could wipe your entire tribe out with a single swing of a sword."

Hiten scoffed, "Why would he care about some disgrace to his family? Probably only keeps Inuyasha around cause of he can't kill the hanyo's mother due to his own decree. He'll probably kill…"

Hiten went silent when a massive enraged aura swept over the boys. They turned to find and enraged Inu no Taisho, a disgusted wolf vassal, and a shamed thunder vassal. Inu no Taisho growled at the thunder vassal, "Is this the type of behavior you teach your sons?"

The thunder vassal bowed his head, "My lord, my mate and I have taught them to respect all others it must be their grandmother who taught them this belligerence. I apologize profusely for this behavior, you have my word I will personally correct them over this matter." The thunder yokai glared at his sons, "Hiten…Manten, I'm very disappointed in this behavior."

Manten shrunk behind his brother, "Um…how much did you hear father?"

The thunder yokai snarled, "Enough…I believed you'd be a positive influence on our lords son. Yet, again you've disgraced me in front of my fellow vassals."

The koga's father sneered at the thunder yokai, "When was the first time?"

The thunder yokai narrowed his eyes at his sons, "At the memorial service for Lady Izayoi's stepbrother. He had died honorably, and was due many honors as a hanyo of my tribe. Hiten had overheard derogative comments from my mother, and insisted on repeating them."

The thunder yokai bowed to Inu no Taisho, "My lord, if you'll excuse us, I need to take my son's to our suite and correct this matter immediately. I doubt we'll attend any meals today my lord, I'll have my servants acquire food from the kitchens at those times." With that he directed his sons to follow, the two boys bowed their heads in shame and followed their father.

Koga's father motioned for his son to come to him. When Koga stood directly before his father the old yokai placed his hands on the boys shoulders, "I'm proud of you son. You are an asset to our pack and tribe, and one day will make a great pack leader."

Koga nodded, "Well, cousin Kage always said that the Lord of the West's family was honorable, I will always believe my packs word over that of a thunder yokai."

His father turned to Inu no Taisho, "My lord, this is the kind of young my tribe has been blessed with. They are all respectful and know how to treat those who have a higher standing than themselves."

Inu no Taisho nodded than turned to Inuyasha. He stepped forward and knelt down so he was closer to his son's level, "Inuyasha…"

Before he said anymore the young hanyo bolted and ran from the courtyard. His father stood and turned and watched as his small son vanished into the palace. He let out a loud growl; the sound attracted the attention of Moko and Kage who both darted over to him. Both knelt and bowed their heads submissively, Moko spoke, "Uncle…what's wrong?"

Inu no Taisho snarled lightly, "Besides my growing anger toward the thunder tribe…" He turned to the pair, "Track Inuyasha and ensure his safety, but don't approach."

Kage and Moko took off following the scent of the little hanyo. After they took off Koga looked at his father, and with a nod from the older wolf he took after them. After the young wolf took off his father turned to Inu no Taisho, "My lord, I'm sure nothing will happen…he's just upset over what that classless thunder yokai said."

Inu no Taisho narrowed a look at the wolf, "Would you be that calm if that boy had said the same things about your family."

The wolf shook his head, "I only appear calm my lord, for that thunder yokai to insult my own son, and then his own being a disgraceful wretch."

Inu no Taisho growled, "Now I have to face the wrath of my mates."

The wolf bowed his head, "Allow me to accompany you my lord. I'm sure that I can redirect some of their anger, and I know they won't make a scene with myself present."

The two fathers walked into the palace, prepared to face two wrathful females.

Inuyasha didn't care where he went, he just couldn't stay still. He'd ran from his own father even though he knew what the older boy was a lie. He knew if he tried to hide he'd just be found quicker. That was the one true fact of being a Inuhanyo, that his family could find him anywhere.

He was running past an open door when a pair of arms reached out and caught him. He squirmed in an attempt to get away, but was quickly overwhelmed by the aura of Sesshomaru's mother. The female yokai hugged the distraught hanyo tight until the fight went out of him, and he began trembling, and she heard the distinctive whimpers and smelled the tears.

She turned him so she could see his face. Immediately she noticed the tear tracks that had started long before she caught him. Moving back into the room she sat on a cushion and held the boy in her lap. She turned curious eyes on the boy, "Inuyasha what happened?"

Inuyasha sniffed, "Hiten said that once mama dies father will…will…" He child broken into inconsolable sobs. This incited a quick and calculated response. She raised her aura to the point it overwhelmed the child and induced him to sleep. Once the child was asleep she wrapped him in her mokomoko than stood.

As she exited the room she noted her niece, the wolf Kage, and a wolf pup standing just behind them. She glared at the pup, "His name isn't Hiten by any chance?"

Kage turned to the wolf pup than shook his head, "No my lady, this is Koga, he's one of my cousins from the southern tribe. Hiten is the eldest son of the thunder tribe leader."

Moko stepped forward, "Um…where is Inuyasha?"

Her aunt smiled at her, "Where would any distraught Inugami pup be?"

Moko looked at her aunt's mokomoko and noticed the bulge where it was wrapped around a small figure. Moko knew from personal experience that it was dangerous to attempt to take a child from that location, doubly so if the Inuyokai protecting them was female.

Moko nodded, "Is he ok?"

Kage frowned, "Um…Moko, where is he?"

Moko turned to the wolf, "Full yokai of the Inuyokai tribe keep their young close by using their mokomoko to create a cocoon to protect them. When I was little my mother carried me around in hers when we wandered the lands."

Her aunt nodded, "Well, at least my sister-in-law used some common scene when dragging you around our domain."

Moko glared then turned to Kage, "Better go get Izayoi."

Kage nodded then turned to Koga, "Don't go wandering around little cousin."

Koga shook his head, "I'll stay with Inuyasha and the Lady."

Kage nodded than dashed down the hall. Moko watched him go then turned back to her aunt who was watching her with a calculated look. After several minutes Kage came back down the hall with Izayoi following close behind.

Izayoi immediately noticed where her son was with some minor reluctance from Inu no Taisho's first mate reclaimed her son. She noted the tear tracks and glared at the three yokai and one hanyo, "What happened?"

The three adults looked confused, but Koga stepped forward, "Um…I take it your Inuyasha's mother…"

Izayoi smiled to the young wolf, "Yes, and what is your name."

Koga smiled, "I'm Koga of the southern tribe…um…Hiten of the thunder tribe said some things that may have upset your son."

The Lady of the West snorted, "If what Inuyasha told me is true, and that pup has never lied to me, then this Hiten better hope he never cross paths with me alone."

Izayoi frowned then turned to Moko, "Go tell our lord that I have his son with me…"

Inu no Taisho's voice came from behind her, "No need Izayoi, I was looking for you."

Izayoi along with the others bowed. The wolf tribe leader motioned for Koga and Kage to follow him, "We should allow our lord's family to handle this." The two yokai bowed than followed the southern tribe leader away.

After they were gone Inu no Taisho noted Izayoi's narrowed gaze, "What was said?"

Inu no Taisho nodded to his son, and Izayoi new the motion combined with his facial expression meant he wanted his son. Izayoi handed him the sleeping child. After checking the child's aura he turned to Izayoi, "My vassal of the thunder tribe's eldest son implied that I would terminate Inuyasha after your passing."

Izayoi frowned, "Why would he think that?"

Inu no Taisho growled low, "My vassal believes his mother may have passed her own beliefs onto his sons. I know that several of my vassals believe that I was tricked into taking you as a mate, and since my own decrees regarding the treatment of humans apply to myself as well that I will kill my own son after your death to erase that mistake."

Moko growled, "Uncle…why would they think that?"

Inu no Taisho adjusted Inuyasha so he could hold him with a single arm than used his free one to stroke the back of her head, "The same reason they've constantly asked me why I've never ordered your mother to terminate you. We Inugami are more loyal to our families than any other yokai tribe, save for the wolves that are also have a pack central society. As the leader of our pack, my word is law. If I say hanyo are welcome in our tribe than only the disobedient members of our tribe will argue that. You've seen what happens to such members."

Suddenly a kitsune servant rushed into the hall, "I'm sorry to interrupt my lord, but your brother sent me to fetch you…he needs assistance restraining Lord Sesshomaru…"

Inu no Taisho handed Inuyasha back to his mother, "I'll be back as soon as I handle this."

* * *

The kitsune led the yokai lord to the entrance hall where two Inuyokai were in a standoff in their Inu forms. Behind the larger of the two Hiten of the thunder tribe sat fearfully. Inu no Taisho exited the palace and raised his voice, "Sesshomaru, transform this instant and cease whatever you think you are doing!"

Sesshomaru looked toward his father than with a growl that was audible for some distance transformed back to his humanoid form. He walked over to his father with a glare of defiance, but bowed his head in submission when he stood directly before him.

Inu no Taisho looked around the plaza and noticed the thunder yokai vassal and his younger son approaching, and Hiten being dragged over by Inu no Taisho's brother. The scarred yokai snarled as he tossed the young thunder yokai before the boy's father, "You should keep a muzzle over your son's mouth. If I ever hear he's said something like that to my nephew again, I won't stand between Sesshomaru and him again."

Hiten's father glared down at his son, "You will not have to worry about that my lord…I'm exiling my sons to their mother's manor. They will remain there until they learn some respect."

Manten glanced at his father, "Father…why?"

The older thunder yokai narrowed his eyes at his sons, "Because you have shamed be, and then had the audacity to mouth off to Lord Sesshomaru. You have allowed your yokai pride to blind you to the way things are in this world. The Inuyokai are the dominant yokai tribe. Our tribe has faithfully followed them for centuries…now in one day you've made me look less honorable than some low level."

Sesshomaru snarled then turned to his father, "Where is Inuyasha?"

Inu no Taisho looked at his son then nodded toward the entrance, "He's with his mother."

Sesshomaru nodded then entered the palace. After he was gone Hiten's father bowed to Inu no Taisho, "Do not be too hard on your son my lord…Hiten left our suite after I corrected his behavior…apparently he ran into your brother and son, and questioned your son's honor for allowing Lord Inuyasha to live. I was close enough to overhear everything; Lord Sesshomaru was in his rights to terminate my son's life, but your brother spared him." The thunder yokai turned to the scarred yokai, "I'm thankful for that."

Inu no Taisho's brother snarled, "My warning stands…in fact if anything happens to Inuyasha in the future near your holdings, I'll hold your sons responsible."

The thunder yokai bowed his head, "I understand…"

Inu no Taisho growled, "Get your sons out of here now…then return here, it's time I put my vassals in their place in regards to my son."

The thunder yokai stood, "I will accept my punishment then." With that the thunder yokai took hold of his sons and left the castle grounds.

Inu no Taisho turned to his brother, "You contain your rage well brother, I'm surprised you haven't already gone to decimate the entire thunder tribe."

His brother growled then turned to the palace, "Only you can order such destruction…though maybe I should have wiped them out when they surrendered to my army all those years ago."

Inu no Taisho grinned, "You're too honorable brother, you'd never think of slaughtering someone whose surrendered."

* * *

A month later.

In the rogue yokai cave the leader of the group was listening to a report by the rat yokai. The rat smiled at his leader, "I've just learned something very valuable…it appears there is some rift between the Lord of the West and the thunder yokai. I believe we might have an opportunity to strike soon."

The leader grinned evilly, "Very good…summon bat, lizard, and bull."

The rat frowned, "What about Jaken…shouldn't we all go?"

The leader shook his head, "I have another job for our friend. Don't you worry about him…now go summon the others and meet at the rendezvous location."

The rat bowed than slipped into the shadows.

The leader turned and called into an alcove of the cave, "Jaken, I need to speak with you."

Jaken scurried into the main cave, "What do you need from me?"

The leader narrowed his eyes, "We're going to go get our guest, I want you to gather whatever you'll need to make sure he'll stay alive till I'm ready to finish him."

Jaken bowed, "Of course. I'll be ready by the time you've returned."

The leader watched Jaken scurry from the cave then stood. The panther yokai extended his claws and raked them across the cave wall, "I will make that blasted Inu pay for killing my lord…the others may have fled, but once I gain vengeance for my lord, they'll accept me as their new king."

* * *

Several days later the panther yokai arrived at the rendezvous. He saw that his associates were present, "Good we're all here."

Bat glared at the leader, "So what's the plan?"

The panther walked to the group and unrolled a scroll, "The plan is simple. Rat will remain here and prepare the portal back to our base. Once we have the brat we'll use it, it'll keep the mutts from tracking the brat's scent." He pointed to the scroll which was a basic map of the palace, "Bull and Lizard will create a diversion at the main gate. Our informants from within the palace report that whelp goes outside to play in the rear courtyard of the palace around midday. I'll handle the guards around the courtyard once we know the whelp is there. Once I clear the way and the distraction is underway, Bat will swoop in a catch him."

* * *

The next day midday, the sun was out and the routine of the palace continued uninterrupted. Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha walking down the hall. Sesshomaru stopped as his brother walked up to him, "What do you need little brother?"

Inuyasha looked up at his elder brother, "Will you play with me today?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "I have things to do for father, why don't you go play with Koga?"

Inuyasha lowered his gaze to the floor, "Koga went with his dad to hunt outside the palace, and they won't be back till this evening."

Sesshomaru watched his brother's stance, "I'm sorry brother, but you'll have to entertain yourself today." Sesshomaru then went on to his study.

Inuyasha made his way to the courtyard. Just as he made it to the center of the yard he heard a commotion from the other side of the palace. As he turned to the palace a large shadow passed overhead. Looking up he didn't see anything. As he continued walking and suddenly the world went dark.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood at the front gate as the guards cleared the rubble. He turned to his father, "What happened?"

Inu no Taisho glared at the rubble that had smashed the front gate, "Someone was sending a message…"

The scarred yokai growled, "I don't like this. Someone doesn't just hurl boulders at our gates than flee before we come out to fight."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Double the guard."

Sesshomaru and his uncle bowed then left to carry out their orders.

* * *

The rat yokai watched as he coconspirators arrived, "So, were we successful?"

The panther nodded, "Bat caught the brat without a problem. Is the portal ready?"

The rat nodded, "Just step in this circle and we'll be on our way." The rat pointed to a circle burned in the grass. The five yokai entered the circle with the bull yokai carrying a sack.

Moments later they arrived outside their cave. As they entered the panther pointed to the corner, "Dump the brat over there." As the bull dropped the sack in the corner the panther called into the alcove, "Jaken, we're back."

The diminutive kappa entered and bowed to the others, "Welcome back, I take it the mission was a success."

The panther grinned evilly, "Yeah, you get the supplies?"

Jaken nodded, "I was able to find everything on the list, and in large enough quantities so we should be able to keep the prisoner alive for at least a month."

The panther chuckled, "Very good, but we won't be keeping him anywhere near that long. Even with using the portal those stupid mutts will find this place within a week of realizing the brats missing."

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study when his door opened and the wolf cub Koga entered. Sesshomaru looked at the cub crossly, "I thought you told Inuyasha you'd not be back till this evening?"

Koga nodded, "My dad caught a couple deer so we came back early. He was taking them to the kitchen, and told me to go play with Inuyasha, but I can't find him anywhere."

Sesshomaru frowned, "He should be in the courtyard, if he's not there he might be with his mother, or mine."

Koga shook his head, "I already checked the courtyard, and both your mother and Lady Izayoi are having tea with your aunt and Moko."

Sesshomaru's frown deepened, "Where is Kage?"

Koga thought for a moment, "He was helping your uncle with that situation at the main gate."

Sesshomaru stood, "You've searched for him by scent?"

Koga nodded, "The most recent scent I could find was in the courtyard."

Sesshomaru suddenly felt his insides go cold, "Go get my uncle and bring him to my father's study."

* * *

Five minutes later Sesshomaru entered his father's study to find his father, uncle, Kage, Koga's father, and Koga nervously fidgeting in the corner. Inu no Taisho turned to his son, "So?"

Sesshomaru growled, "It's like the wolf pup says, Inuyasha's scent trail ends in the middle of the courtyard, but what the wolf pup didn't notice was all the guards stationed on that side of the palace have been killed. The change of shift doesn't happen for three more hours, by then the other scent trails might have dissipated. The killings and abduction was performed by a panther yokai and a bat yokai…"

His uncle frowned, "The attack at the front gate was performed by a bull and lizard yokai."

Inu no Taisho growled, "These incidents were related, and those who perpetrated them will suffer my wrath."

The wolf leader stepped forward, "I've sent word to my cousin wolf leaders. They've already begun searching, and I sent my pack members who were here to search the forest near here."

Kage nodded, "Two of my cousins from the eastern tribe were here trading, they already volunteered to track the bull and lizard's scents."

Inu no Taisho snarled, "Sesshomaru, go get your cousin. The two of you will follow the panther's scent." He turned to the wolf, "You and my brother will search to the south." The wolf bowed. Inu no Taisho growled lightly, "I'll take the north."

Koga stepped forward, "What about me?"

Kage who knew he was being assigned to stay at the palace knelt next to his cousin. Looking at the southern leader, when the leader nodded he turned back to Koga, "Little cousin…whomever abducted Inuyasha probably meant him ill…it is better if you don't join in with the search."

Koga frowned, "Why he's my friend?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "That is why its better you don't come…we are not sure of the state we'll find my little brother. Even now we might be too late."

Koga growled, "What about our lord's sword of heaven…"

Inu no Taisho knelt before the wolf cub, "Koga, that sword has a time limit. I have to find him before the servants of the underworld take his soul. That time varies per individual."

Koga bowed his head. Inu no Taisho's brother snarled, "Then we can't waste time standing around here." The searchers all nodded than dashed from the room.

After they'd departed Koga looked up to Kage, "They'll find him in time right?"

Kage bowed his head, "I suggest you don't focus on it too much. Why don't you go sit with Lady Izayoi and the Lady of the West?"

* * *

Back in the cave the panther yokai had just dumped Inuyasha out of the bag. The little hanyo sat cringing against the cave wall. The other yokai glared at the pup. The panther spoke to his companions, "So who wants to go first? Just remember, you can do whatever you want, just can't kill him. He has to really suffer, that way when his father finds him; it'll teach that human lover what happens to abominations." Inuyasha tried to back away more, but was already against the cave wall.

* * *

Several hours later Inuyasha cringed in pain after the latest round of beatings. After the last yokai had finished a new yokai had been called out and had dragged the child into an alcove. Jaken looked down at the hanyo child. One of the others had torn his shirt away so the others could clearly see their own claw marks and the bruises that were already developing.

Jaken applied just enough balm on the open wounds to keep them from becoming infected, and then forced a bad smelling potion down the boy's throat. After he was done he sat and watched the boy cringe. Jaken didn't know why the boy still seemed to be in pain. The potion should have dulled the pain.

An hour later the boy was dragged out of the alcove, and Jaken listened as the others seemed to be having fun beating the boy once more. Jaken didn't have to imagine what else they'd do to the child before finale permitting him to die.

* * *

As the sun rose on the next day Sesshomaru and Moko arrived at the location the portal had been made. Moko glared at the spot, "This is rat magic."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I've seen their tricks on a few occasions. There are several rat yokai who live at the palace. They serve father in different capacities."

Moko turned a surprised look at Sesshomaru, "Cousin, the rat yokai can see through each other's eyes without permission. This one probably spied on the palace without them even knowing."

Sesshomaru's face twisted into a grimace, "I also smell the lizard and bull yokai here. There's also Inuyasha's scent but it's faint, and tinged with fear."

Moko stood up, "I can smell an older scent of the panther leading that way. He must have come here on foot."

Sesshomaru nodded, "We'll back track his scent as far as we can, and hope it takes us to where we can get a fresher scent."

Moko nodded and the duo continued as fast as they could.

* * *

At the cave Jaken walked out of his alcove to find the others asleep. Inuyasha lay on his side, but the kappa knew the child wasn't asleep. Walking carefully so he didn't wake the others he knelt next to the child. He examined the injuries and found the boy's leg was broken. Jaken knew he couldn't do anything for the boy if his leader didn't command it.

As Jaken moved back to his alcove he noticed the bat yokai sitting up, the bat glared at him, "What are you doing you little toad?"

Jaken bowed his head submissively, "I was checking to see what the boy would need to make it through your blood letting tortures."

The bat chuckled, "Why don't you join in with the fun?"

Jaken snorted, "I was contacted for a job, I won't sully my hands with that boy's blood."

The bat snorted then moved to wake the others. Jaken was only in his alcove for a few minutes before he once more heard the child's screams, whimpers, and begs for mercy. The begging seemed to elicit the most jeers from the other yokai, as well as the worst attacks.

* * *

It had been three days since the abduction and the panther and Jaken sat just outside the cave. The panther turned to Jaken, "I've noticed the whelp hasn't been healing as quickly as when we first started."

Jaken bowed his head, "His body is growing too weak…regenerative healing takes a lot of energy, and you've not allowed him to eat or drink much of anything."

The panther bowed his head, "We'll continue until his body gives out…you may want to stay out here for a couple hours, I promised rat and lizard they could watch as I put that abomination in his proper place."

Moment's later bull and bat exited the cave. Jaken glared at them, "Don't you two want to watch?"

Bull grunted his disgust then bat spoke, "What panther is doing is too wrong even for me…I didn't sign up for that."

Jaken suddenly stood up, "Do you two feel that?"

Bull and Bat shared a look then turned to Jaken, "That's definitely the boy's uncle…he's only a few miles away…I thought panther said it'd be a week at least."

Jaken snorted, "Panther was blinded by his feline pride…the dogs will be here soon, and they won't be happy."

Bat looked down at Jaken, "We're leaving, and if you were smart you'd come with us."

Jaken laughed, "Ha…after what we've done here, there is nowhere in the world to run. The entirety of the Inu tribe will be after us. I would rather surrender and accept a quick clean death, than that which I'd receive at the claws of an enraged Inu pack after a chase."

The Bat snorted, "Suite yourself, but I'll take my chances on the run." He and the bull fled into the forest.

Jaken ran into the cave and spotted the three yokai joking about what they'd just done. Jaken approached panther and the feline yokai turned to him, "What's wrong Jaken?"

Jaken bowed, "The Inu are approaching fast we can feel them at the entrance of the cave. Also Bull and Bat both fled into the forest."

Panther stood up, "Well, I guess our fun is over…"

Jaken bowed, "I'll deal with the boy. You probably want to get a head start."

Panther grinned at the kappa, "You're not as fast as us…"

Jaken frowned, "I'd never be able to out run an enraged Inu, I'll remain here and give you three the chance to flee."

Panther bowed, "Thank you Jaken, I'll remember you when I rule." With that the three yokai fled. Jaken moved over to the boy and nearly vomited at the sight of the mauling the three most sadistic members of the group had put him through. Grabbing a blanket he covered the boy. He'd just returned from his alcove with some medical ointments and potions when two figures appeared at the cave opening.

Jaken froze as the male Inuyokai and female Inuhanyo entered the cave. Moko noticed Inuyasha first and dashed across the cave too him. Neither had noticed Jaken yet. He watched as the girl moved the boys head so it laid on her lap. She looked up to the male, "Sesshomaru, he's alive, but just barely…we need uncle now."

Sesshomaru nodded than turned to the cave opening. He let out a mournful howl that was replied by two similar howls and a single wolf's howl. Sesshomaru had barely turned around when another male Inuyokai dashed into the cave and knelt next to Inuyasha. Jaken immediately recognized the scars on the yokai's face.

Sesshomaru now noticed Jaken and approached him with claws ready to rend.

Jaken was ready for his fate but was surprised by the scarred yokai's voice, "Leave him Sesshomaru, his scent isn't on your brother. By the fact your brother still lives, means this is the one that's been keeping him alive."

Sesshomaru growled, "None should be spared for this outrage."

His uncle growled back harsher, "Right now I need his assistance with treating your brother's wounds…I can patch him up some of the way, but some of these wounds are not wounds you'd receive on a battlefield. Also, with all the scents mixed in here, we don't know if any of these yokai had a poison miasma or attack."

Sesshomaru turned to the kappa, "If my brother dies, you follow him into the underworld."

Jaken bowed his head, "I accept my punishment."

Sesshomaru was surprised but kept his eyes on the kappa as he aided in healing his little brother. They'd just finished when Inu no Taisho and Koga's father entered. Jaken knew he'd been spared momentarily and knew his death was now upon him.

Inu no Taisho knelt next to his youngest son opposite from his brother, "Will he survive?"

The scarred Inuyokai nodded his head slowly, "He's very weak, and his injuries are numerous."

Inu no Taisho noticed Jaken standing nearby, "Who is this?"

Jaken bowed before the Lord of the West, "I am Jaken of the Kappa tribe…I was approached by a member of the Panther tribe recently…he wanted to get revenge for your killing his tribe's king…he devised a plan to abduct, torture, and then murder your hanyo son…I was foolish to go along with the plan, and was assigned the duty to ensure your son lived long enough for Panther to make him suffer as long as Panther wanted him to."

Inu no Taisho growled, "While I would normally kill you for your actions, you've also aided my son's survival. For that I will grant you a reprieve, but not your freedom. You will serve as Sesshomaru's assistant until such a time as he either feels you've paid your dues to our family, or you've failed him so badly his only recourse is to terminate you."

Jaken bowed, "Thank you my lord."

Sesshomaru glared at the kappa, but remained silent.

Inu no Taisho then picked up his son, "Let us return home…Then we'll track down these dishonorable yokai and introduce them to death."

* * *

End Chapter Seven

A/N: Ok, that chapter was kind of hard to write, my guide for the later part of this chapter was Law & Order: SVU, which airs episodes at about 1:00 am my time, which is usually when I'm writing these chapters. This chapter is also pushing the rating up to M, if you feel I don't need to up the rating let me know. This will probably be the most disturbing chapter, as from this point on Inuyasha will be learning to fight. Next chapter the hunt for the rogues will take place along with a lot more.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Nine: Vengeance Is a Dish Best Served Cold

* * *

As the group solemnly entered the Western Palace Inu no Taisho noted the horrified looks on many faces. Even if they did not personally like the hanyo, none who called the palace home, or those who claimed posts as vassals would condone such torture to a child. The yokai and humans who believed the child should not live would never condone such either; they believed that to end the child's life should be a quick and painless affair. Everyone understood that the wrath of their lord was soon to fall on those responsible, as well as any who harbored the assailants.

Inu no Taisho took the steps slowly and spoke to his son, "Sesshomaru, please go ahead and ensure Izayoi does not see Inuyasha in this state." Sesshomaru bowed than dashed up the stairs. Inu no Taisho than spoke to Koga's father, "I'm sure you'll wish to keep your son from seeing this."

The wolf growled in disagreement, "My son must learn what those in this world are capable of. Let his anger over this grow, that is how we form our protective attachments. We aren't as lucky as your tribe to gain them just due to being born."

Moko stepped up next to her uncle, "I will go inform the healers…"

Inu no Taisho nodded and the girl dashed up the stairs.

* * *

An hour later Inuyasha's family as well as the three wolves sat outside the door to the healer's wing. Inu no Taisho had noted his eldest son's disturbed aura. The father stood and motioned for Sesshomaru to follow. After they had moved to a secluded area of the palace where the others could not hear the father turned to the son, "What is wrong my son? Your aura is more disturbed than even mine, and the pup is mine."

Sesshomaru bowed to his father, "This Sesshomaru's brother asked him to play… This one refused and sent his brother to this fate…This one broke a promise he made himself before his brother was even born. That this one would never make his brother feel the loneliness he once felt…"

Inu no Taisho growled to gain his son's attention, "You are not to blame for this." Inu no Taisho snarled, "It was those who decided to appease their bloodlust at the expensive of my son." Inu no Taisho turned from his son, "If anyone is at fault for allowing those monsters to get their claws on him it would be myself. I allowed myself to grow complacent, which will not happen again. The yokai of my land will remember why I'm the Lord of the West and they all serve and live at my whim."

Sesshomaru noted his father's aura had become easily visible. Sesshomaru's contemplation on his father's rage was broken by the shrill voice of his newest assistant. Jaken cautiously entered the hall, "My lords the chief healer has finished, and wishes to give his reports."

Inu no Taisho nodded than spun around and marched back toward the healer's wing. After he'd passed Jaken fell into step behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru spoke to the kappa without looking at him, "You will tell this one everything you know of the ones responsible."

Jaken sputtered from the sudden command, but quickly recovered and bowed, "Of course my lord."

They quickly reached the healer's wing and saw the old coyote yokai standing at the door. Once he noticed his lord's approach the coyote bowed. Inu no Taisho gave a low and dangerous growl, which the coyote correctly assumed was a command to speak. The coyote sadly took note that Lady Izayoi would have to hear of her son's wounds, and that there was a wolf cub that was looking at him fearfully.

The coyote cleared his throat then snarled lightly, "My lord's son will survive. He is weakened from being malnourished, and the apparent constant need to regenerate. I truthfully believe he'd have succumbed days ago, but his wounds had been treated at regular intervals. This is proven when I noted several old wounds that have healed. His lordship's son also did not submit to this torture, but due to his lack of training his claws show the signs of not being used properly. This does though come to our advantage, the cracks in his claws contain dried blood. It's mixed with his own, but the blood scents of his assailants are present. I have my assistants prepping it so my lord can assign trackers to these creatures."

Inu no Taisho noted this then growled low, "I understand your reluctance to inform me of all my son's injuries, but I can only help my son after understanding the extent of his injuries."

The coyote huffed than glared at his lord, "My only true hope is that by the time the most recent injuries had been inflicted, is that lord Inuyasha's body had shutdown so he didn't realize what had happened." The coyote glared at the kappa, "I know you're one of those responsible…what state was he in?"

All eyes turned to Jaken who bowed his head, "The morning of those attacks I slipped the pup a potion that put him in a stupor. He realized nothing that occurred around him, nor could he react…I hoped his lack of response would keep Panther and his fellow sadist from carrying their entertainment too far…I'm better at sensing yokai aura's than the others…I sensed the approach of Lord Sesshomaru and his cousin."

Sesshomaru glared at the kappa, "Then why did you let the others escape?"

The kappa bowed, "If they were still there when my lord arrived, they would have killed your brother…when your uncle's aura blurred out your own, I warned them, and then convinced them that since I was the slowest it'd surrender…I fully expected to die, and was prepared to suffer my fate for my crimes."

Sesshomaru snarled, "Remember, your life belongs to this one now, and this one is not as merciful as his father."

The kappa bowed, "Of course my lord…"

The coyote snarled, "I've done what I can to heal those wounds physically…though I've never seen those injuries on such a young child…not even when I followed the human who first trained me in the healing arts."

Inu no Taisho noted that his oldest servant had mentioned his old master for the first time in centuries. Inu no Taisho frowned, "Will my son have to live with scars from this?"

The coyote growled low, and bowed his head, "As you well know Inuyokai heal in such a regenerative way that scarring is nearly impossible." The coyote turned to his lord's brother, "As you also know a great emotional trauma could cause the wounds associated with the trauma to scar."

Inu no Taisho turned to his brother, "Your scars could heal correct?"

The scarred brother nodded, "They heal a little all the time, one day they will heal completely, but that could take centuries. I'm sure you've noticed I've yet to take another mate." The scarred one turned to the coyote, "Inuyasha is a hanyo, so his regenerative capabilities would differ to mine."

The coyote nodded, "Yes, and since I've treated Lady Moko for many injuries over the years, I can truthfully say most the scars will be gone within the month. Some of the scars will no doubt take much longer to heal."

Izayoi stood next to Inu no Taisho, "Can we see him?"

The coyote looked sadly to her, "Allow my assistants to finish cleaning him up, I should also warn you to try and restrain yourselves from touching him. He has several broken ribs, as well as a broken leg, and wrist. We've restrained them the best we can to allow them to heal properly." The coyote then looked to Inu no Taisho, "He'll be unresponsive for a few days as I've given him a deep sleep tonic so he'll remain calm and allow the healing to commence. I'll return shortly with some broth and water, he'll need to be fed by someone while he sleeps."

Inu no Taisho nodded then led the way into the room as the coyote walked down the hall. One of the human healers was just placing the last blood soaked bandage into a bowl and exited through the servant's door at the side of the room. Inu no Taisho noted how his son looked so small in the bed the yokai lord had once occupied just after the child's birth.

He allowed his mates to take the two seats on opposite sides of the bed that were closest to the child. His scarred brother took up his usual position near a window. Sesshomaru knelt next to the bed near his own mother, while Moko and her mother sat in two chairs near the door. Koga's father stood at a flanking position next to his lord, Koga on the other hand stood next to Izayoi. Kage had moved to sit on the floor besides Moko's chair.

Koga's father spoke first, "Give me the blood scent and I'll bring the ones responsible for this atrocity to you."

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "No, they will never set foot anywhere near my son again." He turned to his brother, "Brother, you will remain here and watch over the castle and my family…these foul deeds must be punished by my own claw."

The scarred yokai bowed his head, "As you wish brother."

Sesshomaru stood and turned to his father, "I will accompany you father…"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way my son." He turned to the wolf, "You have served well during this situation, but I can't ask you to neglect your tribe anymore."

The wolf growled, "It would be neglectful and dishonorable if I did not see this through to the end…" The wolf turned to look at his son, "I would also feel like I was betraying my son's faith in me if I abandoned the hunt now…" He turned back to his lord with a smile, "In any case if Kage ever asks his name giver for permission to court your niece our tribes will have an alliance of family. My packs as well as the other tribes would frown on me for not protecting a future pack member."

Inu no Taisho smirked, "I think you're the first to put words to what we've all seen." Inu no Taisho turned to Kage, "You coming with us?"

Kage bolted to his feet, "Of course my lord."

Inu no Taisho then turned to his first mate, "I will be taking my son, the leader of the southern wolf tribe, and Kage of the eastern wolf tribe…no one else is permitted to leave the castle until my return."

She stood and bowed, "We anxiously await your return."

Inu no Taisho took a last look at his second son than turned from the room. Koga's father turned to his son, "Koga, listen to our lord's brother." Koga nodded then watched his father leave.

Sesshomaru and Kage nodded to one another then quickly followed their elders from the room. After they were gone the Lady of the West turned to her niece, "Moko, you will be in charge of caring for Inuyasha…I will not allow him to suffer at the hand of another."

Moko bowed to her aunt, "Yes my lady…"

They all stared in slight surprise as Koga climbed on the foot of the bed and turned to face the door. Izayoi looked to her lover's brother. The scarred yokai smirked, "Protective nature…nobody will be able to move him unless they're willing to get a face full of claws and fangs."

Koga growled low as the coyote entered, accompanied by a bat yokai. Moko growled at Koga, "Not the same bat pup."

The bat realized the situation then calmly approached the pup and held out his hand. Koga sniffed it than calmed. The bat looked at Inuyasha then shook his head, "I will send a message to Tsukuyomaru about this. He's the son of my tribe's coastal clan leader. He's honorable, and will not let this go unpunished."

He turned as his lord's brother spoke, "We have the bat's blood scent…he won't escape us."

The bat bowed to the scarred yokai, "I'm inclined to disagree with you my lord, he will no doubt escape to his clan's cave, and once there they will not give him up unless a daiyokai of our tribe commands it." The bat then moved to a medicine preparation table and began mixing herbs.

The coyote sat a tray with a bowl of broth and a cup of water on the table next to the bed. He then noticed the absence of four individuals, "I take it my lord has taken the blood scents."

Inu no Taisho's sister growled, "Of course, this action must be met with swift retribution."

The coyote nodded, "Of course my lady, it's just I thought they'd take that."

At the door Jaken stood with his head bowed. Izayoi glared at the kappa, "What do you want?"

Jaken glared at the human, but kept his response civil, "My lord ordered me to stay here…"

Moko snarled, "Well, your presence in this room is not welcome…"

Jaken turned his glare to the hanyo, his temper was rising at being addressed by these inferior beings, but before he said anything the scarred yokai spoke, "Jaken, I doubt my nephew meant for you to stay in this exact spot. Go to the servants quarters, they will assign you a place to sleep."

Jaken bowed than quickly left the room.

The Lady of the West turned to her brother-in-law, "Why has my mate spared that insufferable toad?"

The scarred yokai snarled, "He's the only reason Inuyasha still draws breath."

The Lady of the West snarled, "There is no way this pup will ever owe a life debt to one of those responsible for this."

The scarred one growled, "We have no choice in the matter."

Izayoi looked at the two yokai confused, "What are you arguing about?"

Inu no Taisho's brother lowered his gaze to the floor; "Since the kappa did actions that saved your son's life…Inuyasha owes him a life debt. Among yokai if one saves another, the one saved must serve their saver until they claim the debt fulfilled. The saver can also demand the one they save give up their life for them."

Izayoi looked toward the Lady of the West, "Is there any way we can break the life debt?"

The Lady lowered her head, "No…even if we tried to force the kappa to release him it wouldn't work. The kappa must give up the debt willingly."

Izayoi stroked Inuyasha's hair, "My poor baby…your father will teach those bad yokai a lesson."

* * *

The four hunters dashed through the forest at speeds that made them appear to be vanishing and reappearing in a different spot. Sesshomaru stopped then sniffed the air. He indicated a clearing just a few yards away.

In the clearing the rat yokai was scurrying as fast as he could. He'd picked up the smell of the two Inu and two wolves several hours ago. He'd thought the stupid panther's plan to split up was just as stupid as the yokai who thought it up. The rat was looking over his shoulder when he suddenly slammed into something hard.

Dazed the rat thought he was looking at some furry tree, and then realization set in as he looked up into the snarling face of an Inuyokai in their true form. The rat tried to back away, but he bumped into something else. Looking up he found himself staring at the sneering face of a wolf.

The rat looked around and soon found himself surrounded. He cringed, "Mercy…please…mercy…"

He was violently lifted from the ground found himself staring into the enraged red eyes of the Lord of the West, "You beg for mercy? Did my son beg mercy from you as you tortured him for days?"

The rat stared fearfully into the eyes of the yokai lord, "I'm sorry my lord, please, I'll never do it again."

Inu no Taisho smiled evilly, "Truer words you've probably never said."

The rat's eyes widened as the yokai lord tossed him into the air, drew a sword, and swung the blade.

As the two parts of the rat's body evaporated the wolf snarled, "That's the rat…the lizard is close."

Sesshomaru turned his head suddenly then bolted to the edge of the clearing. He returned moments later dragging the six limbed lizard yokai behind him. When he reached the others he tossed the lizard so when he landed he was staring directly into the lifeless eyes of the rat, whose head had landed on the ground, but was rapidly evaporating.

The lizard rolled over and stared at his captors. He'd witnessed that begging didn't work so he tried the next best thing, "My lords, please, if you spare me I'll lead you to the others."

Inu no Taisho snarled, "We need no help tracking your comrades; we've your blood scents. There is no safe haven for any of you." With that he swung his sword again, and the lizard joined the rat in the underworld.

* * *

In a cave many miles away Tsukuyomaru opened a letter from a clan member that served the Lord of the West. He'd never met the lord himself, though Tsukuyomaru's father was considered one of the vassals of said lord. Tsukuyomaru snarled as he read the letter. If one of his people had taken part in this sordid affair it would reflect badly on his entire tribe.

The bat daiyokai stormed into his father's chamber the older bat was maintaining the barrier for the cave, "Father! There is a rogue bat from one of our clans. He has taken part in an attack on the hanyo son of the Lord of the West."

The massive bat turned his gaze on his son, "This I know my son…he returned to his clan a day ago. I've order them to hold him, you will take him to our lord, and ask forgiveness for our tribe."

Tsukuyomaru bowed, "As you wish father, I will go immediately before they track him to that clan." Tsukuyomaru turned and left the cave, and his father went back to monitoring the barrier.

* * *

The bull yokai charged through the forest he could sense the two wolves chasing him getting closer. Suddenly a fuzzy white object wrapped around his torso and dragged him into the air. He looked around and found himself hanging upside down. Before he knew what was happening the Lord of the West appeared before him and swung his sword.

The bull's remains vanished as the mokomoko retracted. Sesshomaru dropped down next to his father as the two wolves ran up to them. Kage growled, "These yokai are all weaklings, and not too bright either."

Sesshomaru snarled, "Their leader must have been the smart one."

Inu no Taisho smelled the air; "We're not alone."

They turned to find Tsukuyomaru standing on a branch above them. At his feet was the bat bound. He tossed the bat to them and bowed, "A gift from my tribe. He was bragging about what he had done to some of his clan mates."

Inu no Taisho glared down at the bat, "I see." The bat's scent matched. Inu no Taisho stomped on the bat's head, effectively terminating him.

Tsukuymaru then landed next to the lord and knelt, "My father, your most humble vassal, wished me to pass on our tribes apologies for that one's actions, and hope any rage you have against our people will pass with his demise."

Inu no Taisho made an amused snarl, "Unless your tribe aided them, I had no reason to turn my wrath on you."

Tsukuymaru bowed his head, "I hope your continued hunt is fruitful." With that Tsukuymaru bowed again and took his leave by flying into the night.

Inu no Taisho growled, "This leaves the ringleader, the rogue panther yokai."

The three others nodded then they all dashed into the night following the scent of their final target.

* * *

The panther yokai sat on the edge of his king's remains. It was a testament to the fallen panther yokai king's power that his remains still remained after all these years. Most yokai's remains evaporated within moments of death.

The panther turned as four figures appeared. He laughed as he recognized Inu no Taisho, "Well, well, well…if it's not the almighty Lord of the West. How'd you like my little surprise?"

Inu no Taisho snarled, "I'm going to guess you're referring to my son…he's doing better, and I'm sure he'll be even better after I've ripped your pelt off."

The panther frowned, "He survived?"

Inu no Taisho smirked, "We arrived just after your group fled…not to say it wasn't touch and go there for awhile."

The panther snarled, "Jaken was supposed to put that brat down."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Well, your friend Jaken apparently didn't believe in what you were doing. He aided in treating my sons wounds, and now serves my elder son. As for you, I'm going to enjoy sending you to join your former king in the underworld."

The panther leaped into the air at Inu no Taisho, who narrowed his eyes and raised his aura to the point it seemed to be holding the panther in the air. The panther's eyes widened in fear as he realized he'd bit off more than he could chew. Inu no Taisho drew his sword and glared at the panther, "Your death will be something yokai speak of for ages yet to come."

An hour later the Inu no Taisho and his companions left the site. Behind them they left the panther yokai, his body hung from a tree, appeared to be hung up like a scarecrow. The panther yokai screamed and whined for assistance, but no one came to his aid as his life force drained from his body.

* * *

End Chapter Nine

A/N: Well, I'm going to end chapter nine there, because that's where I'm feeling it. The baddies got what was coming to them don't ya think. I'm going to take the time and acknowledge Taraah36 and icegirljenni who are by far the most loyal reviewers I've had on any of my stories. I thank them both for their great reviews over the last eight chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Ten:

* * *

Inu no Taisho entered his son's room to find nobody had moved since they'd left. His brother was just tossing a blanket over the wolf cub. He turned to see the four hunters enter. He nodded toward his brother. The two younger hunters returned to their places in the room while Inu no Taisho led his brother and Koga's father out of the room.

Inu no Taisho led them to his study, and once the door was closed turned and spoke, "I want to be there when my son wakes up, so let's make this fast." He turned to his brother, "Any problems?"

His brother snarled, "Besides my nephew owes a life debt to one of the ones responsible for the condition he's in…no life is just peachy."

Inu no Taisho glared, "Does the kappa know of this?"

His brother shook his head, "I have no idea…when you lot left Jaken showed up. Of course Lady Izayoi didn't want him anywhere near Inuyasha. I ordered him to report to the servant's quarters, he'll probably report to Sesshomaru soon."

Inu no Taisho nodded then turned his attention to Koga's father, "I appreciate your assistance in this endeavor."

The wolf yokai bowed his head, "My Lord, I and my wolves are always at your service."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I know your tribe lost several dens during Ryukotsusei's assault. For you assistance I grant you permission to set up a den just beyond the palace walls on this mountain. As you know the hunting here is good, and my tribe mostly trades for our food from the local villages."

Koga's father bowed, "I'm honored my lord, a new den will go a long way to rebuilding my tribes self reliance."

Inu no Taisho turned back to his brother, "I know you're thinking it…so just say it."

His brother narrowed his eyes, "Inuyasha must be trained, and the sooner the better."

Inu no Taisho nodded his head, "So when will you begin teaching him?"

His brother shook his head, "Not me brother…I think Sesshomaru could handle this."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "Do you truly believe Sesshomaru has the patience to train a pup?"

The scarred yokai looked solemnly at his brother, "Brother, Inuyasha was tortured, who among us understands what that is like."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I have to admit, what father did to you was beyond anything I thought him capable of."

Koga's father frowned, "Um…am I missing something?"

The yokai lord nodded, "I forgot not many people know of this…long before my brother gained those scars on his face, our father grew tired of his disobedience. He ordered my brother be executed in one of the ancient ways our tribe used to use. The method was the person being executed was bound to a ceremonial altar and forced to drink a poison more powerful than their poison. Then they were stabbed several times and left to bleed out. The poison prevented immediate regeneration, but it still would take at least six days for the victim to die."

Koga's father looked confused, "But your brother survived."

The scarred yokai chuckled, "A passing miko came across the altar during my fifth day. She cut my bonds and bandaged my wounds. Her actions led to my exile for a hundred and fifty years, until my brother recruited me to aid in his uprising against our father."

The wolf leader nodded, "I'm familiar with your history after that point. I always wondered where you came from; no one knew anything about you when the Inuyokai began conquering everything."

The scarred yokai nodded, "Yeah it's strange that one day there's only nine siblings, then the next there's ten, even if I'm the second born."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Though I'm quite thankful that my brother did return." The yokai lord thought, "You'll keep an eye on Sesshomaru's training methods?"

The scarred yokai nodded, "I can't have my foolish nephew causing his little brother more problems now can I."

Inu no Taisho returned to Inuyasha's room while his brother went to check on the guards and Koga's father went to check on his tribe. As he entered he noticed Kage and Moko exit, Kage carrying a sleeping Koga. The wolf yokai and Inuhanyo bowed to their lord than continued on their way.

When he entered the coyote healer was covering Izayoi up on a cot then turned to see his lord. He gave a quick bow, "Lady Izayoi has exhausted herself. She should recover after some rest. Your first mate and her son left just a few minutes ago."

The yokai lord looked around, "Where is my sister?"

The coyote healer thought for several minutes, "She said she needed to take care of something and left the palace right after your return."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I'll speak with her later…how is my son?"

The coyote moved over to the bed, "I've been able to remove the restraint on his leg, though I would suggest he not try to move around too much. His ribs seemed to be finished healing, but his wrist is still a few days from being completely healed."

The daiyokai glared at the healer, "And the other injuries?"

The healer frowned, "Most the severe ones have started to heal…I'm suggesting a few more days bed rest, but I'm cutting out the sleep inducing tonic. He will probably still be in copious amounts of pain; I'll have some pain relief tonics ready. Once he wakes we'll be able to assess the amount of emotional pain he's suffered. I've talked to Lady Izayoi, and she's informed me that humans often rely on monks or priests to help with such problems, though I'm sure you have your own ideas."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "My brother."

The coyote nodded, "Excellent decision my lord."

The daiyokai sat in the chair next to his son, "How long until he wakes?"

The coyote smiled sadly, "Any time now, most likely before I get back with the pain relief tonics."

Inu no Taisho nodded for the coyote to go, and the healer walked quickly from the room. Inu no Taisho turned back to the bed when he heard a small whimper. His son's face was scrunched up in an expression of discomfort. Carefully placing his hand on the boy's head he felt the child tremble. Flaring his powers so it engulfed the boy, his face relaxed as he felt his father's presence.

* * *

Inuyasha lay in the bed as still as possible. The last thing he could remember was the rock floor of the cave he'd been taken to. He could remember the laughter and jeers from the yokai who hurt him. He wondered if this comfortable bed was new form of torture by his attackers. It'd be just like them to put him in a bed then when he opened his eyes he'd find himself still in the cave.

He cringed with what he thought was about to happen. Then he felt a large hand gently touch his forehead, the touch scared him, and confused him because none of them touched him gently. Suddenly he started to feel something he recognized. Something deep inside him responded to this sensation, and that thing inside him told him to open his senses that he'd closed off due to what those bad yokai were doing. As soon as his sense of smell kicked in he detected the familiar scent of his father, and the faint smell of his family meaning they were either nearby or had been recently.

Opening his eyes slowly he blinked at the wooden ceiling. Looking to his right he found his father sitting next to him. Trying to sit up he whimpered in pain.

* * *

Inu no Taisho noticed his son trying sit up, and failing as pain racked his small body. The yokai lord growled softly to himself in frustration. For all his power, he couldn't stop the pain his son felt now. Moving so he was sitting on the bed he helped his son return to the position the healers had had him lying in for several days, "Inuyasha, you've been asleep for several days, your body is stiff from not being used. Do you remember what happened?"

Inuyasha sniffed than nodded his head, but remained silent.

Inu no Taisho narrowed his eyes so his son knew he was serious, "I don't want you to focus on that, alright. Your only concern is getting better. If you want to talk to someone, I would suggest you seek out your uncle. He's more experienced in surviving harsh situations than anyone else in our family."

Inuyasha sniffed again then spoke, "How can I find uncle if I can't move?"

A cough from the door caught their attention, and the mentioned family member was there, "Don't worry pup, I'll make sure the servants know they're to find me whenever you ask, even if I'm in a meeting."

Inuyasha nodded then turned to his father, "Can you get mama please?"

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Your mama is here, she's asleep on the cot just over there." The yokai lord pointed to the cot that was next to the window, "She hasn't left you since we brought you back here."

Inuyasha looked around the room, "Where's everyone else?"

His uncle walked into the room, "Your brother and his mother are just down the hall, having a slightly heated discussion. I'll need to get involved in a minute. Moko went with Kage to put your friend Koga to bed. That leaves your aunt, she's off doing her own thing, figure we'll hear from her in a few days."

Inuyasha looked toward where his mother was sleeping, "I'm sorry I made everyone worry."

The two deep male growls of outrage slightly startled Inuyasha, but he turned to his father who looked sadly at his son, "It is a parent's duty to worry about their offspring, especially when they are in trouble or danger."

Inuyasha turned as his uncle sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed, "Seeing as we're a pack type yokai, we all worry when one of our pups is hurt or in danger." A hand lay on his shoulder and he turned his scarred face to see Izayoi, "Lady Izayoi…"

He stood and allowed her to sit. She smiled at her son, "My baby, I'm so thankful you're alright."

Inu no Taisho sent a look at his brother. With a nod of his head the scarred yokai departed the room. As he walked down the hall he found Sesshomaru and his mother speaking in low enough voices that most the residents of the palace wouldn't hear them. Sesshomaru nod toward his uncle, "How is this one's brother?"

His uncle chuckled, "He's awake so I left to give him some time with his parents. He blames himself, but that's common enough, we'll just have to reinforce that he's not to blame for what happened." He narrowed his eyes on his older nephew, "That means none of us can blame ourselves either. There were things each of us could have done to prevent it, so no one is to blame themselves, at least not when their around your brother."

Sesshomaru bowed his head as his uncle turned his gaze on the Lady of the West. His uncle glared at the Lady, "You said it yourself we cannot force the kappa to release Inuyasha from the debt. Neither can Sesshomaru force him to."

The Lady glared back, "It's easy enough to solve, Sesshomaru owns the kappa's life…"

The scarred yokai sneered, "Exactly."

The Lady looked surprised, "Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru looked confused at the two adults, "What are you talking about?"

His uncle chuckled, "Did your father not give you the kappa's life?" Sesshomaru nodded. His uncle continued, "Your brother owes the kappa a life debt."

Sesshomaru frowned then looked at his uncle, "Inuyasha's life is mine?"

His uncle nodded, "When your father entered that cave he realized why I hadn't killed that kappa. Since, he saved your little brother's life, even if not directly. He turned the kappa over to you so that your brother's life debt would be turned over to you by the kappa."

Sesshomaru growled, "Why didn't he tell me?"

His uncle snarled back lightly, slightly disciplining the pup, "Your father would reveal this information in due time, but he knew the consequences for attempting to kill the kappa."

Sesshomaru looked confusedly at the two adults.

His mother spoke, "If you attempted to kill the kappa, he could have claimed the life debt, and even you know what would have happened."

Sesshomaru lowered his head and began to snarl, "I would have had to turn my claws on my own brother…"

His uncle nodded, "Then your father would have had to punish you severely…he might even have terminated you."

Sesshomaru's mother gasped, "That was the little toad's plan…my mate would have suffered the same grief as his brother, forced to kill his own son."

Sesshomaru turned to his uncle, "The panther was no match for father's rage, but…"

His uncle nodded, "Rage strengthens members of our tribe, but grief, an emotion we rarely show, can cripple us. The panther was probably hoping to use the grief to his advantage, but instead of your father arriving first, my aura was felt first due to me traveling in my true form."

Sesshomaru snarled, "Where, is, my, new, servant?"

His uncle snorted, "Listening to this whole conversation." The scarred yokai turned to the corner, "Isn't that right Jaken?"

There was the sound of a small body jumping. Moments later the mentioned kappa slowly made his way around the corner and bowed to the three Inuyokai, "I apologize my lords and lady…I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I didn't think you wished me to interrupt your conversation."

Sesshomaru and his mother glared icily at the kappa. Sesshomaru's uncle growled, "So…how close are our assumptions to the truth."

Jaken bowed, "Close my lord…panther believed your brother would come alone, and that when he found his son's body broken and lifeless he'd be too pained by his own grief to defend himself."

Sesshomaru's mother laughed, "You know nothing about our tribe…the death of a single pup does not insight grief outright. The first emotion is rage, a rage so intense that only the most powerful of our tribe can prevent their transformation into their true form. That is the kind of force your group would have faced, and in fact I believe they faced an even worse kind of rage. The kind of festering rage that occurs during the duration of a hunt."

Jaken looked at Sesshomaru, "My lord…you've killed all the others?"

Sesshomaru glared at his servant, "They have all felt the bite of this one's father's fang."

Jaken swallowed and bowed, "Congratulations on delivering retribution for your brother's unjust injury."

Sesshomaru snarled, "How much of this one's conversation did you hear Jaken?"

Jaken swallowed again, "Ahhh…my lord, I heard everything…"

Sesshomaru grabbed the kappa by his collar and forced him against the wall, "What do you plan to do in regards to this one's brother's life debt?"

Jaken trembled, "Mmm…My Lord, I'd never except a life debt from such a low…ack"

Sesshomaru's eyes were red as he'd switched from holding the collar to digging his claws into the kappa's throat, "As this one's servant you will always show this one's brother respect." Sesshomaru let go of the kappa that dropped to the floor with a thud, "The only low one here is you, who was so willing to harm this one's brother, until you realized the sadistic nature of your compatriots."

Jaken swallowed and dropped to his knees, "I release Lord Inuyasha from any debt he may believe he owes me…and accept my servitude to Lord Sesshomaru until such time as his lordship believes I've paid for my crimes…at such time I will accept whatever fate he chooses for me…even termination."

Sesshomaru's mother sneered, "Be thankful you pathetic toad, my son does not wish to expend the energy to terminate you now." She turned to her brother-in-law, "I think I'll go check on the pup." She walked down the hall and entered Inuyasha's room.

Once she was gone Sesshomaru turned to his uncle, "I sense you have more you wish to speak with me about."

His uncle's expression went deadly serious, "As soon as he's able to, you will begin teaching your brother how to fight."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Wouldn't that be something for you to do…first teacher."

His uncle shook his head, "Don't know where you heard that name, but don't ever call me that again." He returned to his serious manner and narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru, "I will be observing, but it will be you who trains him. Too help your brother; I have to form a bond of trust. To teach him the harshness of a yokai's constant life and death struggle would be counterproductive."

Sesshomaru nodded, "My own brotherly bond would survive such matters?"

His uncle nodded, "That is the one truth of any pup, no matter what you do save trying to kill them. They will always trust in their elder brother."

Sesshomaru watched as his uncle departed then turned to Jaken, "You will serve as my brother's first punching bag."

Jaken swallowed, "Ahh…yes, my lord."

* * *

As the weeks passed Inuyasha healed physically, but mentally he still hadn't recovered. After being released from the healer's wing Inuyasha never left his mother's side. She had reported to his father that on the few occasions she tried to take Inuyasha outside he would panic. His yokai relatives knew it would be difficult, but the child needed to regain his independence from his mother, and rid himself of the fear that prevented him from leaving the palace.

It was for this reason Inu no Taisho summoned his brother to his study this day. His scarred brother entered the study and bowed curtly to his brother, "It's rare for you to actually summon me, though I guess I've been slightly distant lately."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Inuyasha hasn't summoned you once…I don't want to force him to talk about that, but his panic attacks are increasing. Izayoi left him in her room while he was napping; when he woke he went in search of her. He ran into one of the rat servants. The servant did nothing but bowing as is customary when encountering a member of my family. Inuysaha panicked, he ran, I found him two hours later hiding under one of the stairs in the basement level of the palace."

Inu no Taisho watched as his brother contemplated what he'd been told. The scarred yokai walked up to the window and looked out over the plaza, "I'll speak with him after the evening meal."

* * *

At the evening meal the tone of the meal was silence. Inuyasha sat in his place between his mother and Koga's father. Koga sat on the other side of his father next to Kage. Across from the young hanyo was his elder brother sitting next to his own mother. Next to his brother sat their uncle then an empty spot, and then Moko.

Inuyasha kept his eyes on every movement his uncle made. Before they'd arrived for the evening meal his mother told him that when his uncle left the table he was to follow him. She'd told the boy that it was an order from his father, which meant it wasn't to be argued or disobeyed. When he'd noticed his uncle finish his own plate he figured he'd stand soon.

Unnoticed to the hanyo, whose attention was fixed on his uncle everyone at the table noticed he'd not eaten. With a nod from Inu no Taisho one at a time or in pairs everyone left the table until only Inuyasha and his uncle remained in the room. The scarred yokai pulled out a scroll and began to read it. After five minutes Inuyasha noticed they were the only ones left, "Um…uncle why are we just sitting here, I thought I was suppose to follow you?"

His uncle sat the scroll on the table, "We'll leave after you finish eating."

Inuyasha looked down at the plate he'd picked at, "I'm not hungry."

His uncle growled softly to gain his attention, "You'll eat, or I'll feed you like we did when you were a toddler."

Inuyasha frowned and snarled, "I don't want to eat."

His uncle chuckled at the defiance as he stood and walked around the table so he stood behind Inuyasha. In a quick movement he caught the pup by the collar of his shirt and lifted him from the chair. A second later Inuyasha was back in his chair. He was slightly dazed as his uncle spoke, "You've lost more weight Inuyasha…much more and I'd think we weren't feeding you. Now I know that's not true. So what's going on?"

Inuyasha scrunched up his face, "Whenever I eat, I get a sick feeling…"

The scarred yokai picked up the plate of food and sniffed it, "Ah, I see the problem…" His uncle walked to a servant's door in the side of the room and knocked. Quickly a kitsune in kitchen servants' attire entered. The kitsune bowed and his uncle spoke, "I know the chief healer has not told you lot this, but Inuyasha is still suffering the ill effects of malnutrition. He's not ready for such rich foods…limit his meals to soups and more common food items, porridge for breakfast. I'll inform the kitchen when he can be released from this restricted diet." The kitsune scurried back through the door and moments later returned with a light broth soup, a piece of toasted bread, and a cup of water. The kitsune disappeared through the door again and his uncle sat in the seat recently occupied by Koga's father, "Now, you'll eat this then we'll take a walk around the palace."

Ten minutes later Inuyasha finished eating and followed his uncle from the room. As they walked Inuyasha noticed his uncle kept flaring his power out ahead of them. Inuyasha didn't understand why until they'd turned one corner and a servant had just barely dashed around the corner.

Inuyasha returned his attention to his uncle when the elder spoke, "Now pup, what's this I've heard about you not going outside. That's not common behavior for any pup."

Inuyasha lowered his gaze, "I'm afraid to go out there, what if more yokai are out there?"

His uncle frowned, "Inuyasha, you're a hanyo, your part yokai. Plus, have you forgotten that I myself am a yokai."

Inuyasha shook his head, "But you're not a bad yokai."

His uncle lowered his head, "Well…that depends on who you ask."

Inuyasha sent a confused look at his uncle, "What do you mean?"

His uncle narrowed his eyes down the hall, "I haven't always been a good yokai…I once was just as vicious as the worst daiyokai out there. I killed anyone who crossed me. Not even your father could stop me, so when I broke one of our father's rules…your father brought our own father to stop me."

Inuyasha swallowed the anxiety that was starting to build, "What'd you do?"

His uncle growled at the question, "I slaughtered a village of innocent humans…for little more reason than the fact they were there."

Inuyasha frowned, "But…"

His uncle chuckled, "It was a very long time ago pup. I haven't killed a human without just cause in over five hundred years."

Inuyasha lowered his gaze back to the floor, "Did you ever hurt or kill a hanyo?"

His uncle shook his head, "Not knowingly…and if I did it was never for the fact they were hanyo…I've killed many yokai, there's always a chance one of them was truly a hanyo." His uncle knelt before the pup, "Inuyasha, I've killed to protect you since the day you were born…these yokai knew we'd kill them for what they did, and they suffered their fates at your father's hand. Those yokai are gone, and all yokai have been reminded why your farther rules these lands. Your body regenerates just as quickly as your father's or mine, but even we have to exercise to maintain our physical strength. You require more exercise to strengthen your body, first because you're a child, secondly because you're a hanyo, and finale because you're still recovering from your injuries."

Inuyasha sniffed, "But what about…"

His uncle smirked, "No buts pup, but I will compromise. If you're scared of going outside by yourself, or you're worried about your mother's safety outside, one of us good yokai will accompany you. Also, I'm sure Koga would enjoy playing with you outside again, you two can't really run around the halls of the palace of course."

Inuyasha sniffed again then nodded.

His uncle stood up, "Good, now let's figure out where everyone went after dinner, because I haven't smelt them anywhere."

* * *

Over the following weeks Inuyasha began to go outside for limited amounts of time. Koga's father volunteered to monitor the two pups along with Izayoi while they played in the courtyard for a couple hours in the afternoon. One day Sesshomaru appeared in the courtyard. He'd been informed by his uncle that it was time for Inuyasha's training to begin.

Koga's father nodded toward the heir while Izayoi called the boys in. Koga's father led his son away while Izayoi explained to her son that he needed to go with his brother.

Sesshomaru turned and silently walked away with Inuyasha falling into step behind him. Sesshomaru led him to the plaza. When the elder brother noticed his younger brother's anxiety start to raise he spoke, "Little brother do you see that group of Inuyokai?"

Inuyasha noticed at least a dozen Inuyokai in their true forms arranged in a circle. A large open area was left clear between them. Inuyasha spoke quietly, "Yes brother."

Sesshomaru's higher than average hearing barely picked up the sound. The elder continued to speak, "Father and uncle believe I should be the one to train you, and since my attention will be focused on your progress, these guards will keep others away." Sesshomaru looked at one of the Inuyokai that kept its back to the brothers. Sesshomaru knew that was because of the distinctive scars across the Inuyokai's muzzle.

Once they were standing in the middle of the circle Sesshomaru snarled to draw his brother's attention to him. Once Inuyasha was watching him Sesshomaru spoke, "I know father does not what you to think much of the time you were captured, but do you remember using your claws at all?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No…"

Sesshomaru nodded, "As we thought it was an instinctive reaction." Sesshomaru walked around his brother assessing the way his brother stood. He saw that the hanyo was very tense. Sesshomaru growled, "Inuyasha, relax; unlock your knees before you pass out."

Inuyasha obeyed his brother's command then stared at him.

Sesshomaru then walked over and pushed his brother, causing the boy to fall backward. Inuyasha glared at his brother from the ground. Sesshomaru stared icily back, "Get up…" Sesshomaru waited till Inuyasha got up and was staring at him again, and then again pushed the boy over.

This time Inuyasha snarled and slashed his clawed hand toward his brother. Sesshomaru easily caught the clawed hand by the wrist. He glared at his little brother, "Good, but you'll need to learn how to fight without needing to be provoked." Sesshomaru released his brother, causing the boy to fall backward again.

Inuyasha snarled again as he stood up. This time before he'd even gotten up completely his brother sent a sweeping kick that caught the young hanyo causing him to fall hard on his backside. Inuyasha sat up glaring at his brother, "That's not fair, I wasn't ready."

Sesshomaru snarled angrily, "Not fair? Do you think your enemies will wait for you to be ready before they strike? They will take whatever weakness you show and use it to their advantage."

"Enough!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned to see their uncle standing where one of the Inuyokai had been before. Sesshomaru bowed respectfully while Inuyasha was surprised by his uncle's presence. He'd known that some members of his family could become the massive dog like yokai, but had never seen them transform.

Sesshomaru snarled at his uncle, "Why are you interfering?"

His uncle gestured behind his nephews, "Because…you're pissing off your grandfather."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned to see their father and aunt flanking a third Inugami. This male was broader than his sons, and had a massive scar across his throat. His eyes narrowed at his second son then swept over his two grandsons. The ancient Inugami snarled, "An elder brother should never vent his own anger against his brothers while training..." The ancient one turned to his own eldest, "…Have you never explained such."

Inu no Taisho growled, "Just do what you've come to do, then you can go back to your prison."

* * *

End Chapter Ten

A/N: Now that's a twist ending, and believe it or not, it just came to me as I typed. Well here's chapter ten enjoy, and leave a review, if you're so inclined to do so. What follows is something I wrote up after writing the conversation between Sesshomaru, his mother, and uncle.

Ok, a note on yokai emotions compared to humans, while in the manga/anime Sesshomaru never showed much in the way of emotion, which was mostly because he kept up a cold expressionless mask. Yokai probably didn't have as many emotions as humans, and probably had better control over them. What probably occurred with their emotions was that the few emotions they had were much more intense than what humans felt. For example hatred which is a result of the combination of the two emotions fear and anger (which is a lesser level of rage) was felt by all yokai and humans and was usually directed at the other group and by both groups toward the hanyo that popped up every once in a while. Anger on the other hand was a human emotion and while they could also feel rage, yokai didn't get angry; they skip the lower level emotions and jump right to rage. While a human in pretty much blind to their actions while enraged, a yokai can focus that rage into an objective. Such as in the previous chapter when Inu no Taisho took vengeance for what the rogue group did to his son.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Eleven: Ancient Words of Wisdom

* * *

Sesshomaru was quite confused, even if he didn't show it. He knew of his grandfather's continued existence, though he believed him sealed behind a barrier of some kind, along with his father's other three brothers and four sisters. He never expected to encounter the ancient yokai.

They'd followed the adults into one of the larger sitting rooms. The ancient yokai had taken the cushion that was normally occupied by his eldest son. The old Inugami watched as his children, his eldest son's mates, and three grandchildren entered. He turned to the eldest of his sons, "So, after all these centuries I have one full yokai grandson, and two hanyo grandchildren…"

His son snarled, "What do you care?"

The ancient one turned to his second son, "I care…though I'm angered that my one child that new the most dangerous truth had done nothing. Have you ever told your brother why your son went berserk?"

The scarred yokai growled hostilely, "You mean because I was a foolish youth, who had no faith in my own father, who had previously tried to execute me. Or the fact my father's pride kept him from acting of his own accord."

The ancient one snarled, "Do not speak to me about pride. It was your foolishness that made me have to act, you could not control yourself."

Inu no Taisho snarled, "This is not the place or time for the two of you to air your grievances toward one another." The yokai lord turned to his brother, "What is father talking about? When I arrived your sons and mate were already dead, and that occurred long before I had my Tenseiga forged."

He brother growled lightly in annoyance, "My eldest son was ten…his yokai blood which came from me overwhelmed his human blood. I'd noticed him losing control for some time, but I was always able to quell him by flaring my own power. It was the night of the full moon, his younger brother's human night, his was the moonless night…I'd gone to ensure no other yokai were in the area. When I returned he'd already gone beyond my power to quell, my mate begged me to save him with the last of her strength…I wasn't strong enough."

Inu no Taisho bowed, "If I'd come a few hours earlier could my power have quelled him?"

His brother shook his head, "At that time you weren't strong enough, you were barley strong enough to defeat our father ten days later." The scarred yokai glared at his father, "Our father on the other hand was strong enough."

Inu no Taisho shook his head; "Now I understand why I didn't need to convince my brother to join my side…he had no bond left with our father."

Inuyasha who was sitting on his father's lap turned, "What bond?"

The yokai lord smiled at his son, "Among Inuyokai we have a bond with our parents…the bond naturally fades over time as the child reaches adulthood. While the bond is present we have a subconscious pull to obey our parents, even if we don't always do, such as when you used to sneak out to the plaza by yourself."

Inuyasha frowned, "So…Sesshomaru still has his bond with you?"

His father nodded, "Your brother is only a little over two hundred years old. To yokai that's barely the equivalent to a teenage human."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Comparing me to a human…"

His grandfather snarled, "Has no one ever taught you any manners?"

Sesshomaru's mother glared, "He's been raised as a proper yokai."

The ancient yokai snarled at his son's first mate, "I'm sure by son put you through the test, so how was it you passed?"

She glared but remained silent. Inu no Taisho kept his eyes on his father, "So why has my sister brought you here?"

The ancient yokai bowed his head, "I believe that only the adults should be present for this." Inu no Taisho nodded.

Moko took Inuyasha's hand and led the child from the room. After several minutes everyone was staring at Sesshomaru. He looked at his father, "What?"

Inu no Taisho glared, "Adults only…"

Sesshomaru snarled, "Am I not an adult?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "No you're not…now leave, or I'll make you leave."

Sesshomaru growled angrily, but left. His mother glared at her mate, "You didn't have to be so harsh."

The others ignored her. The ancient yokai turned to Izayoi, "So, you're the human my son impregnated."

Izayoi bowed her head. Inu no Taisho snarled, "I know you're a more barbaric yokai, but you could be a little more civil."

The ancient yokai sneered, "I didn't mean anything your sister didn't actually tell me the events leading to your hanyo's birth. In my day hanyo weren't born often, and when they were the situations weren't normally pleasant." The ancient yokai relaxed then narrowed his eyes at his oldest son, "I've come to protect my grandson from himself. You must seal Inuyasha's yokai power before it overwhelms him."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "Why…Moko's power was never sealed."

The ancient yokai snorted derisively, "That's what you think…I sealed her power just after her birth. I used the same tanto she uses to fight, your sister had Totosai forge it for her."

Inu no Taisho glared at his sister, "So that's the real reason you gave her that tanto?"

She nodded, "I didn't feel right baring that which sealed her. She doesn't know that it also seals her yokai blood."

The ancient yokai drew his son's attention, "Now that you know, you should also know that should it break, so will the seal. Now what shall you use to seal your own child's power."

Inu no Taisho stood and walked to a nearby window, "Totsai has forged me three swords…Tessaiga will serve as the seal."

His first mate snarled, "That sword should go to Sesshomaru…"

Inu no Taisho rounded on his first mate, his eyes burning red, "Silence…Sesshomaru will have no need for such a weapon. While his brother will never have the amount of power that he will possess."

Izayoi looked fearfully at Inu no Taisho, "My lord…"

The daiyokai noticed her fear and reigned in his power. Soon his eyes returned to their normal state. He pulled the sheath containing the sword from his waist and laid it on a table, "What must we do?"

The ancient yokai stood, "The sword must accept its duty to seal your son's yokai power to a level manageable to him, until he's strong enough to control it himself."

His sister stepped forward and handed him a black pearl, "A gift from Hosenki, it will allow you to make a hiding place in the world between this world and the afterlife. Until Inuyasha is ready to wield the sword, it'd be best if it was kept hidden."

Inu no Taisho nodded. Unseen by the others his first mate slipped from the room and stormed down the hall.

* * *

The next day the plans had been made, and they planned to do the sealing that night. Inu no Taisho was going over reports in his study when his door was thrust open angrily. Sesshomaru stormed in his eyes blazing red, "Father, why do you favor this one's worthless half brother over me."

Inu no Taisho growled, but remained calm; "Don't you find it hypocritical of yourself, that when a servant disrespects your brother or cousin, you either threaten them, or you outright kill them."

Sesshomaru snarled, "It doesn't change the fact that you're giving him your sword."

Inu no Taisho stood and flared his power till his son was forced to kneel, "Do you like what I'm doing right now?"

Sesshomaru grimaced as he was confronted by his father's full power. Sesshomaru bowed his head, "It's uncomfortable…"

Inu no Taisho growled, "In only a few hundred years, your power will equal or even rival my own. Even seven hundred years from now, your brother's power will not even be a fraction of what you feel now. Now tell me, who is in more need of my fang."

Sesshomaru growled dissentingly, "It's not a matter of need father, it's a matter that it's this Sesshomaru's right as your first born and heir."

Inu no Taisho snarled dangerously, "Your right? The only right you have is that which I give to you. As long as I'm the lord of this land you will remember your place. You wish to be treated as an adult, but when adult decisions are made that you don't agree with, you throw a tantrum like a child." Inu no Taisho rounded on a figure that appeared at the door, "What?"

Inu no Taisho stared into the equally angry eyes of his father, "Calm yourself my son…your son needs to understand your decision, not fear the wrath of your claws."

Inu no Taisho snorted, "Yes, like you were ever any more understanding of any of us. How you got the others to side with you I'll never understand. All but our youngest sister was present when you tried terminating my brother."

The ancient yokai turned to Sesshomaru, "There is darkness within you…and unfortunately if you do not control it your brother will suffer from it."

Sesshomaru glared, "What darkness is that?"

His grandfather stepped toward him and narrowed his eyes, "Like your father you have a thirst for power, and a desire for conquest. You are the worst parts of my eldest sons rolled into a single being." The ancient yokai turned to his eldest son, "That was why your siblings sided with me, they knew if you took over you'd begin an age of conquest and death."

Sesshomaru noticed his father's power had retracted and wasn't threatening to crush him. He stood and turned to his father, "Why is the desire for greater power wrong?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "Because it blinds us to what's happening around us…there is only ten years between your uncle and I, but he was better at almost everything our father taught us. I wanted to be the most powerful, so I became jealous of the speed at which my brother learned. What I didn't realize until many years later was my brother wasn't learning so fast because he was better than I, he learned because I was a good leader and taught him well. He didn't just learn from our father, but from my own example. By the time I learned that it was too late, a rift formed between us, and my brother struck out on his own."

The ancient yokai looked grimly at Sesshomaru, "If your father wishes to bequeath the sword to your brother, it is not because he favors one of you over the other. It is because that sword will allow your brother to be comparable to you in power, so like he is with you, your father may never have to worry about the safety of the younger."

Sesshomaru bowed submissively to his father, "This Sesshomaru apologizes for his outburst father…when mother informed me, this one became angered, and allowed his own insecurities to effect his thoughts."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Be that as it may I have to reconsider allowing you to train Inuyasha…after what I saw yesterday…"

Sesshomaru stood and interrupted his father, "…Grandsire was correct this one was angered by being forced to train his half brother…"

Inu no Taisho growled, "Do not interrupt…after what I saw yesterday, and since you seem to see no worth in your brother. I will find alternate means of training your brother."

Sesshomaru snarled, "Father, this Sesshomaru must humbly disagree. You gave him the responsibility, and to relieve him of this duty will make the nobles and vassals believe this one was found lacking. As your son and heir it is this one's duty to ensure his brother is properly trained."

Inu no Taisho looked to his own father who nodded. The yokai lord lowered his gaze then after a several minutes of contemplating looked to his oldest son, "I will give you one more chance, you will be observed openly by your uncle. If he feels you've abused my trust in you again…you will find I'm not so forgiving the second time."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "I will not fail you again father."

After Sesshomaru left Inu no Taisho glared at his father, "Is there a reason your still here?"

The ancient yokai smirked as he stared out the window, "I was talking to your brother this morning…"

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "That's what you call it? My servants are still cleaning up the plaza…thank you for not using your true forms during your little conversation."

The ancient yokai sneered, "…You're welcome…I will admit, it was a surprise when your brother threw me through the window. I guess even after four hundred years old grudges remain fresh."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "When my sister was pregnant with Moko, he escorted her to you did he not?"

The ancient yokai shook his head, "He escorted her to the barrier, and then left after she entered. He wanted nothing to do with any of us. Your other siblings wanted me to extend their apologies, but your brother doesn't seem receptive."

The yokai lord stood next to his father, "None of us know what he had to go through for those years he wandered on his own." Inu no Taisho huffed, "What did you talk about?"

The ancient yokai lowered his head, "He told me about everything that happened after our battle. How you conquered until I advised you to stop and how you tricked that human lord out of this castle."

Inu no Taisho smirked, "We tricked him out of this land, but barely anything is left of the original castle. That was three hundred years ago, and we yokai haven't been the easiest tenants."

The ancient yokai nodded, "Well having your brother around, and your vision. It's not hard to guess how the last few hundred years have been."

Inu no Taisho looked solemnly out at the damaged plaza, "We've created a new world, one where trust and friendships rule over fear and hatred. I will admit there have been some rogue elements on both sides."

His father nodded, "There will always be those who will resist change…I was wrong about you all those years ago…you weren't driven by your desire for power, you would have had a much easier time of it had I not driven a wedge between you and your other siblings. It is good you gained the trust of the two strongest of your siblings."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "You mean the two I trained."

* * *

Later that evening the ancient yokai was waiting in the sitting room when Inuyasha entered the room. The hanyo bowed, "Father said you wanted to speak with me."

The ancient yokai looked at the hanyo, "You are the fourth hanyo of our tribe I've seen. It amazes me that you've all looked so similar, except for slight deviations in your ears, shade of silver in your hair, and your claws."

Inuyasha frowned, "What do you mean?"

His grandfather chuckled, "You've never seen your cousin without shoes on have you?" Inuyasha thought then shook his head. The elder indicated his feet, "Unlike you she has no claws on her feet. You'll find climbing and moving through trees much easier than she, though she'll most likely always be quicker than you on the ground."

Inuyasha thought for a minute, "Who are the other hanyo you've seen?"

The elder's expression went grim, "Your uncle had two sons at one time. They were both like you; though I did not get the chance to truly meet them. I only saw them from a far, because their father was very protective, and we weren't really speaking."

Inuyasha frowned, "That was after he hurt all those people."

The elder chuckled, "So he has told you some of his past. Yes, that was a long time after he'd been put back on the right path and his arrogance stripped from him." The elder noticed Inuyasha's uneasiness and how he'd not moved far from the door, "Why don't you come over here and sit down?"

Inuyasha fidgeted, "I…I…I don't know."

The elder nodded, "I heard you were tortured…are you afraid I am like those who harmed you?" Inuyasha nodded nervously. The ancient yokai growled low and unthreatenly, "I'm your grandfather, I would no more harm you than I would one of my own children."

Inuyasha frowned, "But Sesshomaru says you and father fought before even he was born."

The elder nodded, "That fight could not be avoided, your father wanted to lead, but I wasn't ready to surrender leadership."

Inuyasha moved closer, but stopped just out of reach of the elder.

After several minutes of silence the elder motioned for Inuyasha to come closer, "Inuyasha, come here and I'll tell you a story."

Inuyasha cautiously sat next to his grandfather.

The ancient yokai frowned, "Well, better, but usually when I told my own children a story they sat on my lap." Inuyasha slid closer, and the ancient yokai used his mokomoko to lift the child up and sit him on his knee, "That's better…now let's see…a story that might interest a child of your age. Ah, now I know…one about your father."

The ancient yokai chuckled, "Once a very long time ago, your father came to me to say he was going to find his wayward brother. Your uncle had left us sometime before for reasons I only could guess at." As the old one spoke he used his own power to calm the child forcing him to relax. He continued the story, "Well, your father was young and I wasn't about to let him go track his enraged brother on his own. So I sent with him his youngest sister, your aunt that you actually have met, she was young then and very cautious compared to her brothers. They followed your uncle's trail to a mountain not far from here. On that mountain they found a village, and in this village they found your uncle…"

Inuyasha who'd began to feel drowsy stirred, "Was it the village uncle destroyed?"

His grandfather nodded, "It was the same. They found him standing among the dead villagers glaring at them with distain. Your father being both incredibly brave and incredibly stupid sent your aunt to find me while he tried to reason with his brother. It was a week later that I arrived, and there they were, locked sword to dagger, their first strike was also their last as they were too evenly matched."

When Inuyasha made no comment and his steady breathing was a dead giveaway that he was asleep the old yokai set the boy on a cushion and went to the door. Opening it he found his two sons standing there. The eldest glared at him, "Did you have to tell him about that?"

The old yokai chuckled, "Well he fell asleep before I got to the best part."

The second son growled, "Yeah, doesn't have to keep reminding us he kicked my hide halfway down that mountain."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "If I remember correctly you landed in a gulley at the base of the foothills." The younger brother glared, at his elder brother. Inu no Taisho then turned to his son then opened the boys right eye and placed the pearl into the eye. After he was done he turned to his father, "Now that it's finished you will return to your manor."

The ancient yokai nodded, "I'll return to my prison…do you have anything you wish me to tell your siblings?"

Both brothers glared at their father as he bowed and left the room.

* * *

End Chapter Eleven

A/N: Here's the eleventh chapter. Any questions can be left in the form of a review or message…sorry, just a little too tired to try and anticipate any possible questions from this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Twelve: New Life, New Fear

* * *

Inuyasha entered the palace from the plaza after yet another training session with his elder brother. They'd been training every morning after breakfast for the past three months. After the first training session that had been cut short by the appearance of their grandfather, Sesshomaru had toned the training back to less physical demonstrations.

Inuyasha walked through the palace aimlessly until he reached his mother's rooms. The door was shut, which wasn't common during the day, and not only where her guards present but the two unnecessary guards that followed his father around were also present. As he approached one of the guards took on a nervous and flustered countenance.

The guard bowed before the child, "My young lord…um…how can I help you?" The other three guards snickered at the unfortunate guard.

Inuyasha frowned, "I was just going to see my mother."

The guard was human, and had children of his own. He personally wouldn't want his children walking in on him on this situation so turned to one of the Inuyokai guards, "Um…our lord was having a private conversation correct…"

The Inuyokai guard nodded, "That's right."

Inuyasha shook his head, "If he wanted to have a private conversation those two would be further away. This close they'd be able to hear in the room."

The two Inuyokai shared a look that easily read they wished they were further away. The four guards were slightly thankful that Inuyasha's hearing hadn't developed to its full extent yet. Fortunately, his hundred plus years old cousin walked down the hall. As soon as she was close enough she frowned as she started hearing sound from Izayoi's room. Than her face drained of color as she realized what was going on.

She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started to lead him away, "Inuyasha, there you are…I was sure I saw Koga tailing Kage earlier lets go see what they're up to."

The four guards relaxed as the older hanyo led her little cousin away. Several minutes later Inu no Taisho emerged from the room, "What did my son need earlier?"

One of the Inuyokai guards spoke after they'd all bowed, "He wished to see his mother."

Inu no Taisho noticed the tension among the four guards and frowned, "Is there a problem?"

The second Inuyokai guard bowed his head, "Nothing much sir…it's just in the future may we split up and be stationed at the ends of the hall during your visits to your ladies."

Inu no Taisho looked inquisitively at the guards, "Why?"

The human guard who'd remained quiet when Inuyasha had come, and stayed quiet when Inu no Taisho had exited the room spoke, "Sir…even we with our puny human hearing could hear when you two reached…well…you know.

Inu no Taisho sneered, "I'll keep that in mind. Now, I've got meetings till the evening meal...no interruption unless it's a matter of life and death."

Inu no Taisho left, and with him went the two Inuyokai guards. The quieter of the two human guards waited till the three Inuyokai were out of ear shot than spoke, "Why is our lord…sleeping with Lady Izayoi?"

The talkative guard snorted, "One it's midmorning, they weren't sleeping. Two, what part of what you heard lead you to think they were sleeping."

The quiet guard chuckled, "Well, I guess you have a point…but I thought the only reason Lady Izayoi was still here was because of her son."

The talkative one nodded, "I guess you haven't heard. The Lady of the West is pregnant…it's the first time in two hundred years. I figured that news would have spread through the whole palace by now."

The quiet guard frowned, "Another child? What will happen to Lord Inuyasha?"

A new voice entered the conversation with a snarl, "He will be treated the same as he's always been treated."

The two guards jumped and turned and found themselves staring into the scarred face of their lord's brother. Next to him stood their lord's sister, who was glaring at the two men. The scarred one turned to his sister, "Go check on Izayoi, I'll be heading out to patrol the boarders."

His sister bowed and entered the room. He turned to the two guards, "If you have nothing better to do with your time than gossip, I'll be sure to inform your captain that he needs to double your training sessions."

The guards both snapped to attention and the scarred yokai turned and left.

* * *

In another part of the palace the Lady of the West watched as Inuyasha and Koga showed off their newly acquired skills. Near them stood Moko and Kage who kept constant watch on the two pups. The Lady entered the room and nodded toward Moko and Kage as they noticed her.

She stood next to her niece for a minute watching Inuyasha and Koga jumping around the room slashing their claws through the air at none existent enemies. She turned to Moko, "Bring Inuyasha to my tea room in half an hour." She then turned and left without waiting for a response.

Kage frowned at the door, "Slightly bossy?"

Moko glared at him, "You have no idea."

* * *

A half hour later Moko entered her aunt's tea room. Inuyasha followed nervously, "I don't come here without mama…Moko why would she want to see me?"

Moko looked down at the younger hanyo, "Inuyasha…she's your father's mate…it's her duty to ensure your growing properly and that you are happy and healthy."

Inuyasha sat on a cushion Moko indicated then watched as Moko began working with a tea set, "What are you doing?"

Moko smiled at her cousin, "The Lady doesn't like the tea the servants make…"

"…Your cousin has a skill with tea that was cultivated in her first hundred years of live." Inuyasha and Moko both turned to see the Lady of the West enter. She sat on her cushion across from Inuyasha. They sat in silence while Moko made and then served them.

After serving them Moko gave Inuyasha a reassuring smile, then stood and left. Inuyasha followed her as she left then turned back to his father's first mate. Inuyasha swallowed, it was the first time he'd ever been alone with Sesshomaru's mother.

The Lady realized the child would be nervous and kept her personal ire at the fact the child held claim to the Tessaiga, even if he wasn't aware of that fact. She sipped her tea then after setting the cup down spoke, "Inuyasha, I don't think we've actually ever had a true conversation…"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Mama and you always act like I'm not here when you have your talks."

The Lady smiled, "Trust me little one, we were always quite aware of your presence…I saw you playing with that wolf pup again…"

Inuyasha spoke up, "Cub..."

The Lady frowned, "Excuse me."

Inuyasha repeated himself, "Wolf cub…they don't call their young pups like we do they call them cubs."

The Lady smiled again, "I see, I'll remember that for future reference." She took another sip of her tea, "Well, as I was saying I saw you playing with that wolf 'cub' again. What is your impression of him?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "He's ok…it's not like I've had a lot of friends…"

The Lady nodded then brought up a new topic, "How have your training sessions been going?"

Inuyasha grinned, "Sesshomaru has been teaching me how to focus my power through my claws…he says I won't be able to do that poison claw attack everyone else is capable of, but he said I should have some form of attack."

The Lady indicated Inuyasha's cup, "You haven't touched your tea."

Inuyasha grabbed the cup and gulped the tea down. He then looked at The Lady, "Um…do you know why father and my mama were having a private conversation this morning?"

The Lady chuckled lightly. Yes she knew what that conversation pertained to. Now that she was pregnant her mate would make use of his second mate. The Lady took a sip of tea then spoke, "For the next few months, your father will occasionally desire some private time with your mother. It is important you don't ever interrupt them during this time."

Inuyasha nodded, "Okay…is there anything else you need to know, or can I go?"

The Lady smiled and nodded at the little boy, "You may go…I may call on you again for another conversation."

* * *

Inu no Taisho was sitting in his study with the four wolf tribe leaders. They'd come to report the status of their regions. The great yokai lord was only half paying attention. After a few minutes of silence Inu no Taisho growled, "My brother is patrolling our boarders, if anything happens in your regions let him know."

The wolves stood and bowed. All save the southern leader exited the room. The old wolf growled, "My lord…you were barely paying attention during the meeting. Is something wrong?"

Inu no Taisho snarled, "Everything is fine. My first mate is with child again. My sons are both healthy, and they're not trying to kill one another, thankfully since that fight would be drastically one sided." The yokai lord took up a more regal posture, "No, my life is just fine."

The southern wolf leader frowned, "My lord, we've fought many battles together. I know the look that was on your face just now. It was the same look you had when it discovered Lord Inuyasha had been abducted. Since I know there are currently no enemies that even come close to your power, you must be worried about something here."

Inu no Taisho growled, "When my first mate notified me she was with child again, I informed Izayoi what it would mean for her."

The wolf nodded, "As one of your mates it's her duty to serve you."

Inu no Taisho snarled, "She is not a slave!"

The wolf backed up showing his subordinate state, "Of course not my lord, but she must have known she may have need to warm your bed again."

Inu no Taisho glared at the wolf, "How much do you know about human females who bare a hanyo?"

The wolf frowned, "Not much…we wolves have a hard time retraining ourselves. Most women the members of my tribe have taken don't survive the coupling."

The yokai lord nodded, "Just baring a hanyo signifies the strength of that woman."

The wolf look confused, "Your brother's mate bore two sons…is that common?"

Inu no Taisho laughed, "That woman was an exception like none other…she was a yokai exterminator. The conditioning and training made her stronger than any other human female. Baring those two would have still put an enormous strain on her body. The likelihood of her living too many more years regardless of her tragic death were in doubt to my brother."

The wolf sat in the chair he'd been sitting in during the meeting as realization hit him, "Lady Izayoi has had no such training or conditioning, my lord…if she gets pregnant?"

The yokai lord nodded, "It would be a miracle if she survives to bring the child to term, the chances of her surviving childbirth would be inestimable."

The wolf bowed his head, "Is there any way for you to restrain yourself, until your first mate is available again?"

Inu no Taisho bowed his head, "My mate informed me a month ago of her pregnancy. I retrained myself until this morning…what I worry about is the fact Inuyasha was conceived the first time she gave herself to me. This was only the second time we've ever been intimate in that way."

The wolf growled, "Even if a thousand yokai tried to stand between you and her we'd fail at keeping you apart. Not to mention we'd all be dead, maybe if your brother stood against you?"

The yokai lord shook his head, "Izayoi is not afraid of me, though I must not wait a whole month to go to her…I may have not restrained myself enough this morning."

The wolf nodded, "That isn't your only worry…is it?"

Inu no Taisho growled at himself, "Inuyasha is too young to understand what is going on. If he interferes while I'm with his mother my territorial instincts may cause me to do harm to him, even kill him."

The wolf nodded, "That is always a danger when we allow our instincts to rule over our reasoned thoughts. You could instruct the other pups and cubs to keep him away during those times. He is a curious child and easily distracted."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Thank you my friend, you've been there when needed, even if I didn't know I need you."

The wolf bowed, "My lord, I'm older than you by a hundred years. I've survived wars, famine, and raids by holy people. My tribe has raised dozens of cubs before and after I took the leadership. If I can pass on my experience to others, than I've served my lord and my tribe well."

Inu no Taisho stood, "Thank you my friend, we should come back to this conversation at a later date. For now I must meet with more vassals and listen to them drone on about pointless arguments."

The wolf bowed, "Well at least you won't be as worried, and able to focus on those pointless arguments." With that the wolf turned and left. Several minutes later a group of kitsunes entered and another meeting started.

* * *

End Chapter Twelve

A/N: Okay, here's chapter twelve, sorry it's short, but it where it ends looks like a good place.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Thirteen: Melted Hearts and Frozen Fears

* * *

The Lady of the West entered Izayoi's rooms for the first time in several years. The main rooms were similar to the Lady's own. The main room was for receiving guests. A door to the right from the entrance led to a wash room, to the left of that door was a hidden door with a passage leading to Inu no Taisho's private chambers, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's bedrooms, and the Lady's rooms. To the right of the entrance was the nursery which hadn't been used since Inuyasha was moved to his own room three years earlier. Next to the nursery was a curtained doorway that led to Izayoi's private sitting room. Directly in across from the entrance door was the door to Izayoi's private bedroom.

That door was open and the Lady of the West could see her sister in law sitting next to the human. She crossed the room and stood in the open doorway. As she stood there she could easily smell her mate's scent permeating the air. Izayoi noticed the Lady's presence and stood with some difficulty to bow. The Lady frowned, "He came to you this morning?"

Izayoi nodded.

The Lady turned to her sister-in-law, "Take her to the healers…" She turned back to Izayoi, "Did you refuse him or did anything that may have angered him?"

Izayoi shook her head, "No my lady. Though, he did seem to be having trouble restraining himself."

The Lady nodded, "I will speak to you both later. I will now go have a word with my mate."

The Lady turned and swept from the room. Moments later Izayoi was escorted down the hall to the healers' wing of the palace. The Lady of the West spotted her mate's two guards standing outside his study. Everyone in the palace knew those guards were merely ceremonial. The only purpose they served was to signify were the Lord of the West was, and pass messages to him when indisposed.

As she approached the guards bowed. The senior of the two spoke, "My Lady, our lord is still meeting with his advisors. He does not wish to be disturbed."

She growled low, "You will tell him I must speak with him…Now!"

The guards both cowed and the senior guard scrambled into the study. The guard reappeared moments later being followed by a group of yokai grumbling. A moment later the Lady felt her mate's power flare angrily. She entered to find her mate sitting at his desk glaring, "Why are you interrupting my meeting?"

She snarled, "You could barely control yourself…I sent Izayoi to the healers…I'll also figure out something to tell your son, but I'd suggest you remember you only have two mates, and it's a long time until you'll be able to claim another."

Inu no Taisho growled, "You don't think I know this."

She glared at her mate, "She was barely more than a child when you took her the first time, but at least then you controlled yourself."

Inu no Taisho slammed his claws on the desk as he stood, "You lecture me…when have you cared about her…you've done nothing more than what is expected of you."

The Lady scoffed, "Shows you what you know. You do know she had no mother…at least one she could remember."

The Lord snarled, "Of course I know this…Our son and my brother destroyed her birth father's castle. You don't think I don't remember every occasion I have ordered the destruction of a village or castle to clean up the mess of some low level yokai."

The Lady rolled her eyes, "Well, the only companions she had her whole life were her stepfather and stepbrother…as well as that man you don't ever want to hear the name of again. Her stepfather never thought of having her taught her those things that any mother would have taught her."

Inu no Taisho sneered, "Among humans the children of a noble are rarely reared by their own mothers. They have servants who specialize in doing such things as feed, cleaning, and teaching their young."

The Lady frowned, "How do they form the proper bonds between parent and child?"

The Lord snorted, "They drowned them in the belief that it is their duty to respect, obey, and honor thy parents. They do not see the importance for such bonds…they view their children as nothing more than pawns to improve their own status." The Lord than chuckled, "I see…"

The Lady glared, "You see what?"

The Lord sat back in his chair, "I've been wondering how you became pregnant…I've not seen where you've cared for Inuyasha anymore than you've had to keep me from becoming irritated." The Lord smirked knowingly, "You've been motherly to Izayoi…and you've enjoyed it."

The Lady scoffed, "Well, if we ever had a daughter…but alas you only seem able to produce sons."

The Lord chuckled, "Well hopefully our next son will take more after me."

The Lady growled then turned to the door, "Now I'm off to figure out a way to convince Inuyasha he doesn't need his mother for the next twelve hours."

The Lord sneered, "Leave that to me. I've not spent enough time with my sons; maybe I should review their training."

The Lady inclined her head, "I'll let the healers know."

* * *

Two hours later Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood in the plaza. Inuyasha turned to his brother, "Why did father request us meet him here."

Sesshomaru frowned, "He is reviewing our training…Inuyasha, a reviewing of our skills means we will have to fight our own father."

Inuyasha looked surpised, "Fight him?"

Sesshomaru looked back toward the palace, "Yes, we will be sparing against our father. Even though he won't be trying to kill us, you must act as though he would. You will use every technique I've taught you."

Inuyasha nodded nervously, "So has father ever reviewed your skills before?"

Sesshomaru grimaced slightly, "Inuyasha…do exactly as this Sesshomaru says."

Without warning their father's power engulfed the area around them. Sesshomaru caught hold of his brother's sleeve and tossed him aside as he went the opposite direction. A second after they'd moved, their father appeared and striking the ground. The force of the blow made a shallow crater.

Inuyasha stared shocked at his father's strength. Sesshomaru scoffed, "You're holding back father."

Sesshomaru watched as his father stood up and grinned at him, "Good timing pup…though let's see how you do without the warning."

Sesshomaru looked surprised as his father's power became none existent. If he wasn't staring directly at the older yokai he'd think he had gone far away. Sesshomaru was so distracted he almost didn't block in time to stop his father's strike. Sesshomaru quickly realized he'd need to keep his focus on his father.

Sesshomaru growled, "Inuyasha attack!"

Inuyasha had remained frozen to the spot after seeing his father appear out of thin air. Hearing his brother's voice he snapped to reality. He saw his older brother struggling to block his father's claws. Inuyasha sprang to his feet and ran at his father. Slashing his claws he poured his own power into the claws, "Sankon Tessō!"

Inu no Taisho snarled as he heard the attack, and then countered as he grabbed Sesshomaru and threw him into the attack. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance as the attack slashed across his back. Inu no Taisho nodded, "Well done son, a little more power into that attack, and you might be able to do some real damage."

Inuyasha swallowed as he saw his attack strike his brother instead of his actual target. Inuyasha was distracted and didn't see his father until he realized he was standing in someone's shadow. Looking up he looked scared as his father sneered. Inuyasha's flight or fight instincts cut in and he quickly dodged and jumped clear of several strikes his father sent his way.

Inuyasha was paying more attention to his father than where he was and stepped backwards directly into the crater his father made earlier. Inuyasha rubbed his head as he sat up. Soon he found himself once again in his father's shadow. Looking up he swallowed as his father flexed his fingers causing the joints. Inu no Taisho glared, "You need to learn to be mindful of your surroundings."

The yokai lord sent a jab downward at his son. Inuyasha was frozen to the spot as the claws sped toward him, with mere seconds to spare Inuyasha's sight as obscured by the white and red kimono of his brother.

Sesshomaru snarled as his father's claws sank into his forearm. Inu no Taisho smirked, "Well done Sesshomaru. Not everyone would willingly allow themselves to be injured to protect their little brother."

Sesshomaru growled and forced his father back. Quickly recovering from the wound Sesshomaru stood ready to face his father.

* * *

After twp hours of sparing the plaza was decimated. Inuyasha had passed out from numerous minor injuries, and general exhaustion. Sesshomaru's white and red kimono was primarily red with his own blood. Inu no Taisho had barely a scratch.

Sesshomaru followed his father as the elder yokai carried his second son into the palace. Sesshomaru spoke as they walked down the halls, "Father…what was the reason for this spar. You or uncle observes all of Inuyasha's training sessions."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I'll explain the main reason after we drop Inuyasha off in his room. The scratches he got have already nearly healed, but the exhaustion will probably keep him asleep until sometime near the evening meal."

Sesshomaru nodded then waited outside the room as his father put Inuyasha into his bed. After the yokai lord exited the room they walked to his study and entered. The yokai lord sat at his desk and waited for his son to sit in a chair across from him. After the younger yokai was sitting Inu no Taisho spoke, "The sparing match was really a means to wear your brother out so he'd sleep until this evening."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Why does he need to sleep?"

Inu no Taisho growled, "Because it's best if he doesn't go looking for his mother." Before Sesshomaru asked an obvious question his father continued, "This morning I took his mother, and I wasn't as restrained as I should have been."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Inuyasha is too young to understand such things."

His father inclined his head slightly, "By the evening meal Izayoi should have recovered enough to not cause Inuyasha to become concerned."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "Father, if you keep taking Lady Izayoi to your bed…"

His father frowned, "I know what you're thinking…unfortunately, and you'll learn this yourself one day, we are not only ruled by rational thought, but also irrational instincts…we can only hope there are no kamis that sadistic to allow her to become pregnant again."

Sesshomaru looked out the window curiously, "If she does become pregnant what does that mean."

His father stood, "There are three outcomes that are possible. The first, and the one I find most unlikely, is that she'd die within the first seven months of the pregnancy. The second, and the one with the greatest chance of happening, is she goes into early labor after the seven months. Her chances and the chances of the infant's survival are half and half. One could live while the other didn't. The third outcome, which is only my wishful thinking, is that both she and the child survive to term, and there is no trouble from the birth."

Sesshomaru turned to look at his father, "Why is that only wishful thinking?"

His father looked at him grimly, "The only person to ever bare two hanyo's that were not twins and survive was your uncle's mate."

Sesshomaru bowed his head toward his father, "This one's father's human mate is an exceptional human…"

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "You think I don't know that? Izayoi has lived the last eight years surrounded by yokai…the only humans I've known to remain sane for long in that situation are those who've been born and raised here."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Though I sense you still have a concern."

His father went very serious, "Izayoi is barely twenty four. Even to humans that is young. Baring one hanyo the like of Inuyasha cuts the life expectancy of the human mother down twenty years, as well as weakening their body to injury and disease. A second would cut it down another twenty, plus weaken their body even more than it was after the first birth."

Sesshomaru calculated the figures in his head than spoke, "If the average human lives eighty years, Inuyasha cut his mother's life down to sixty years…a second would cut her life to forty years…she'd have already lived half her life span."

His father shook his head, "She'd never reach that many years. The second child would be lucky to be ten before Izayoi went to the eternal sleep."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "Inuyasha would be eighteen in human years, but he'll only be physically comparable to a thirteen year old human. His aging would have nearly reached the point where it slowed to a crawl."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "You forget, not only his physical aging will slow. Mentally he will still be but a child, it'll still take him many years to mature."

Sesshomaru growled, "Does mother and your siblings know this?"

His father smirked, "They've always known, it no secret that most hanyo never reach maturity before their human parents pass on. Only those born to the lowest of yokai can reach maturity before their human parents pass, though they will live as long as any yokai."

* * *

As time passed the atmosphere within the palace became tense. Sesshomaru noted the absence of his uncle, even though the older daiyokai should have returned, but none had seen him come back to the palace. Sesshomaru also noted his mother's stomach expanding as it made room for the new life within.

A month had passed since his sparing match with his father. He'd just released his little brother from their daily training session and was walking down the hall. He caught a suspicious scent and followed it down the hall. As he went he noticed that the scent was mixed with that of Lady Izayoi. The yokai heir rounded a corner to find his younger brother's mother leaning against the wall. She seemed to be exhausted and having trouble standing.

Sesshomaru approached her, "Lady Izayoi, are you alright?"

Izayoi swallowed as she turned to see the heir of the castle, "Lord Sesshomaru…could you please summon a healer…I'm not feeling well."

Sesshomaru growled to himself, he had just remembered where he'd smelled this scent before. It was the same scent Izayoi had when she'd been pregnant with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru walked up to Izayoi, "My Lady, if you'll permit allow this Sesshomaru to escort you to the healers." Izayoi nodded, and Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and carried her to the healers.

* * *

After leaving her in the capable hands of the coyote healer Sesshomaru dashed down the hall to his father's study. He barged past the guards and into the room. Sesshomaru stopped short as he noticed his heavily bandaged uncle leaning against the wall, and Koga's father sitting in one of the chairs as a healer tended to his missing arm.

Inu no Taisho nodded to his son, "I take it you noticed Izayoi's scent."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "This Sesshomaru just took her to the healers. She was on her way there, but became exhausted."

Inu no Taisho growled but quickly rained in his anger at himself, "I noticed when my blood quelled itself that was before her scent changed…I'll need to explain this to your brother."

Sesshomaru bowed, "Allow mother to explain it…Inuyasha will need to eventually turn her as a mother figure anyways…as will the new one."

Inu no Taisho stood, "Very well…I must take care of this matter…Sesshomaru please tell your mother to explain that situation with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru bowed and exited the room. Inu no Taisho then turned to his brother, "What happened?"

His brother glared, "That blasted jewel…I should have destroyed it when I had the chance."

The wolf growled in pain as the healer began stitching the wound closed, "I didn't think a yokai could destroy that thing?"

The scarred yokai chuckled, "I was there when it was made…I could have sent it to the afterlife when I burned the bodies of slayers who died in the battle that brought that blasted thing into the world."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "I thought you told me the jewel was secured behind a barrier in the exterminator's village. What happened?"

His brother growled angrily, "When I finished my border patrol I stopped by the village. My stay was short because when I went to check on the jewel I found a human had stolen it."

The wolf snarled, "Who? The exterminators would never defy you."

The scarred one chuckled, "Last festival I cut one of the exterminators loose because he was too weak of heart. He stole the jewel, and I'm guessing he was killed by that yokai we faced to retrieve it."

Inu no Taisho snarled, "Where is the jewel now?"

His brother tossed a wooden box on the desk, "That box will keep its power form luring any yokai into trying to use it."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "We'll need to find a new location, we can't trust the exterminators for some time."

His brother picked up the box, "I'll take it higher in the mountains and place a new barrier."

The wolf stood and grasped his shoulder where he'd once had an arm, "My Lord, if you place it in my den near here no human will dare steal it, and they're the only ones who can pass that barrier, and the box will prevent any of my people to desire it."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "That will suffice for now."

The yokai lord watched as his brother and the wolf left. They'd both been seriously wounded fighting a snake yokai who'd gained possession of the jewel of four souls. It was only luck that the wolf tribe had been traveling through the region, or he'd most likely be down one brother.

* * *

After several minutes Inu no Taisho jumped through the open window and took his true form. He traveled to the north for several miles heading higher into the mountain. Soon he spotted his destination. A manor that looked blurry through the shifting blue black glow of the barrier. As he went down he slashed at the barrier shattering it.

He landed in the courtyard and returned to his human form. His father sat in his true form the ancient yokai frowned at the sudden appearance of his eldest, "My son…what brings you here so suddenly?"

Inu no Taisho knelt before his father as his siblings appeared in their humanoid forms. Inu no Taisho noted no anger or hatred in their expressions. He bowed his head, "Father…I need your advice…I need...your help."

* * *

End Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Well, how's that for a chapter ender. Also can you guess who the miko was that saved Inu no Taisho's brother from execution…I think I made it a little obvious in this chapter. On another note the attack Inuyasha used, if you've never read, heard, or looked it up, is Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, and yes I'll be using the original names for the attacks not the English dub versions. In many anime series and movies attacks are usually kept in the original language, but Inuyasha is one of the few where they turned almost every word into English, save for names of the characters and weapons, though they did to a botch job on some of those. At this time the attack isn't as strong as when he's older, also he's using it against an extremely more powerful opponent.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Fourteen: Of fathers, brothers, and sisters

* * *

Inu no Taisho knelt waiting for his father's reply. The ancient yokai seem both surprised and suspicious of his eldest sudden and very dramatic arrival. Never in the hundreds of years he'd been imprisoned behind the barrier had any of his children smashed the barrier. Of course it wouldn't be hard to restore, but usually it was just weakened enough to allow the visitor in.

The ancient yokai turned his giant head so he could see his son clearly, "Why do you come to me for help? When have you come across a problem you could not solve by force, or by throwing one of your faithful siblings at it?"

The yokai lord bowed his head, "My human mate is once more with child…I cannot protect her this time."

The ancient one frowned, "Do you not wield the powers of life and death in your hands like some child's toy?"

Inu no Taisho placed a hand on Tenseiga, "My sword works only once…I used it on her when she was murdered after giving life to my son Inuyasha."

His father growled, "That sword is the only way I know of to resurrect the dead."

Inu no Taisho snarled, "Than we must prevent her from dying in the first place!"

A quiet voice spoke up from among his siblings, "Brother…you must learn to let the human go. Being a human she her life is but an insignificant amount of time."

Inu no Taisho rounded on his siblings, "Sister! Show yourself!"

The four female inuyokai remained still for a moment, and then the tallest of them stepped forward. Unlike the other three who all wore kimonos, she wore armor that was similar to her brothers. Her mokomoko was draped over her shoulder. She glared at her eldest sibling, "You come here begging father to save an insect, why? What importance does she hold?"

Her cold emotionless voice grated on Inu no Taisho's ears. The yokai lord snarled dangerously, "You are one to speak…you are guilty of the same crimes our brother who separates us has committed. Yet, you've never suffered his punishments. Of all my siblings you disgust me the most…at least the others do not hypocritically hold themselves above their elder brothers."

She was about to retort when one of the three males this one wearing black stealth gear his mokomoko on his back contrasting with his dark clothing. He snarled at his elder sister, "We voted sister, and you know our votes equal a promise to follow the path we've all chosen."

The eldest sister scoffed, "That has never stopped our siblings before. Second brother and our youngest sister sided with eldest brother even though we voted to side with father."

The remaining three females all wore matching kimonos, the patterns of which appeared to flow from one sister's wardrobe to the next. The three sisters talked in a unified voice, "Second brother was excluded from the vote due to his exile, and youngest sister had sided with eldest brother before we voted."

The warrior sister glared at the triplets, and then turned back to her ninja brother, "Why are you so supportive of our brother…he's imprisoned us for hundreds of years."

The black clad inuyokai glared back, "A fate we justly deserved…we broke the most ancient of covenants that our tribe is centered on. We betrayed our brother when he stood to claim his place as leader of our tribe. Never has a sibling ever betrayed their elder sibling, it's unheard of. Here we are seven out of ten, we betrayed him, and he showed loyalty to us by only imprisoning us. He had the right to terminate us all."

One of the two brothers who'd remained quiet so far walked forward. This one was adorned similarly to his nephew Sesshomaru, he held a cold demeanor that was betrayed by a constant grin and seemingly permanently closed eyes. He bowed to his brother before speaking, "While I've always been curious of why brother spared us, I must know…what importance does his human hold." The smiling brother spoke quickly to circumvent his brother's growl, "I don't understand why you are concerned, I merely need to hear your reasoning."

Inu no Taisho growled lightly, "She is the mother of my son, and is baring a second child…I've protected her for several years…and now I'm the cause of her current plight."

The smiling brother bowed again, "Thank you eldest brother…now I understand your thoughts I can find a suitable solution."

The final brother, a massive muscular Inuyokai snarled, "All this yipping is getting nowhere fast…third brother is right, we've voted to do as eldest brother wishes." The giant inuyokai turned to his father, "Father…if we can't use force how are we protect this human."

The ancient one bowed his head, "There is only one among you who is a master of the healing arts." The ancient one turned to his eldest daughter, "You my child know more of healing than any other."

The warrior sister snarled, "Are you ordering me to help the human?"

The ancient one snorted, "I'm not able to order you to do anything…your eldest brother on the other hand can order you to do such, but I would think you'd wish to help to help cleanse the blood from your claws. Your brother is right I did not punish you like I did your older brother. He slaughtered a village of humans because they were unfortunate enough to find themselves in his path. You on the other hand slaughtered a village that you snuck into and stole food from."

The warrior sister growled, "If they hadn't attacked me I'd have had no reason to retaliate."

Inu no Taisho snarled, "If you weren't stealing food they wouldn't have had reason to attack you. They were humans the amount of force you used was excessive."

The ancient one turned back to his eldest, "Do I assume correctly that your destroying of the barrier means you're releasing us?"

Inu no Taisho bowed his head, "Yes father, you assume correct. You all have the choice to remain here or come to the Western Palace, but please avoid wandering the lands until you've come to the palace and learned the state of affairs. I can't afford one of you accidently starting a war with neighboring daiyokai at this time."

The ancient one chuckled, "I believe I will remain here…though I may come to visit my grandchildren soon."

The warrior sister knelt before her brother, "Forgive my icy words brother…I will serve at your side, until you feel I've repented for my crimes."

Inu no Taisho nodded to her than turned to his other siblings, "What about the rest of you?"

The smiling brother and the triplets declined. The giant brother and ninja brother both stepped forward. The ninja brother spoke, "It will be good to see second brother again, I've heard he's trained an entire village of yokai exterminators…perhaps I'll venture there after seeing this palace of yours."

The giant brother growled, "Father told us what happened to our youngest nephew..." The giant clinked his naginata to the ground, "…I think I'll whip the lesser inuyokai back into shape, seems they've become soft in my absence."

Inu no Taisho grinned, "It will be good to have you two back with us."

The four transformed into their true forms. The warrior sister's form resembled that of her elder brother, but was sleeker and more feminine. The ninja bother's form was smaller than his eldest brother's and was thinner. The giant brother's form was surprisingly also smaller than his eldest brother's, but was stockier.

* * *

The four Inuyokai traveled quickly to the palace. When they landed and returned to their humanoid forms Inu no Taisho chuckled at the surprised looks on several older Inuyokai's faces. The four were soon joined by their scarred brother and their youngest sister.

The warrior sister snarled when she saw her second elder brother. He sneered, "I see you haven't forgotten it was me who defeated you."

The ninja brother knelt before the scarred one, "Brother…I see you've been in battle. What creature did you face that caused wounds that didn't heal immediately."

The scarred one looked down at his bandages, "These…well it was not long ago. I had to retrieve an artifact from an overgrown snake."

The giant brother frowned, "A snake brought pause to you brother…no creature in existence has ever done that."

Inu no Taisho spoke, "It wasn't the snake so much as the artifact. That artifact could enhance a low level yokai's strength to compare to our own."

The warrior sister snarled in disgust, "Such disgraceful attempts at gaining power…the outcome must not be good."

The scarred one growled, "Once a low level always a low level. The artifact doesn't grant them the intelligence to properly wield the power granted to them. They become little more than mindless savages."

The warrior sister sneered at her brother, "So you should be able to relate to them quite well."

Inu no Taisho smacked the back of her head, "No antagonizing." He turned to his youngest sister, "Please guide our sister to the healer's…she'll tell them why she's there." His sister both bowed than walked quickly toward the main doors.

The giant brother hefted his weapon up, "This area looks good. I'll summon the guards here to start whipping them into shape."

The scarred one snorted, "Little brother…do you know that the guards are a mix of humans and yokai from various tribes?"

The giant brother looked confused at his brothers then chuckled, "Well…there's your problem. Have you ever actually had them learn to work together?"

The scarred one shrugged, "Truthfully the guards are mostly just decoration. If there's ever an actual intruder brother or I can deal with them, and we're pretty good deterrents in the first place."

The giant scoffed, "Father told us about Inuyasha's abduction. There will always be those who will stop at nothing to succeed at their nefarious plans."

The ninja brother shook his head then looked at his elder brothers, "He's been reading father's scrolls again."

Inu no Taisho shrugged, "I have work to take care of…try to keep yourselves out of trouble."

* * *

End Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Ok, here's fourteen. I know it's a short chapter; I'll try for longer on the next one.

Here is a list of Inu no Taisho's siblings in order of birth.

Inu no Taisho – 1st born (called eldest brother or first brother)

Scarred Brother – 2nd born (called second brother) – Only one referred to as uncle

Warrior Sister – 3rd born (called eldest sister or first sister)

Ninja Brother – 4th born (called third brother)

Giant Brother – 5th born (called fourth brother)

Triplets – 6th, 7th, & 8th born (called the triplets)

Smiling Brother – 9th born (called youngest brother)

Moko's Mother – 10th born (called youngest sister) – Only one referred to as aunt


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Fifteen: A Brother's Place

* * *

It had been a week since Inu no Taisho released his siblings from their imprisonment. The self styled ninja inuyokai had left for the yokai exterminator's village a few days earlier, while the giant sibling was still running the guards ragged with training exercises. The warrior sister on the other hand had remained in the healer's wing assisting the healers and staying out of her elder brother's way.

She entered Izayoi's private room in the wing to find the coyote healer giving the human several pungent potions. After he finished she stopped him as he passed, "What were those?"

The coyote snorted, "They strengthen her immune system. Ever since she gave birth to Lord Inuyasha she's been very susceptible to illnesses. Even a minor cold has left her bedridden…she's lucky she's never be exposed to anything worse."

The female inuyokai narrowed her eyes at Izayoi, "Do you still have your old human master's medicine scrolls?"

The coyote frowned, "Of course…I've taught many students with those, plus I've added to them over the years."

She nodded, "Did your master ever deal with hanyo?"

The coyote shook his head, "No, but he did examine a deceased one we came across. That had to have been ten years before you were born. I hadn't even encountered another hanyo let alone a live one until Lady Moko was brought here as an infant."

She turned thoughtful, "Did he ever explore the concept after examining the corpse?"

The coyote bowed his head, "There is a scroll where he assumed much, but I've found not much of it was true. He assumed the hanyo had died due to incompatibilities between yokai and humans. The body was badly decomposed, but I smelled the faint hint of poisons. I'm sure that some yokai had come along and killed the hanyo, which many of us are prone to do."

She nodded, "Show me this scroll."

They left the room and soon the Lady of the West entered, she was nearing the end of the fifth month of her own pregnancy. She sat in the chair next to Izayoi's bed; she could smell the change in the young woman's scent that denoted pregnancy. Her own scent had changed similarly when she'd become pregnant.

The Lady sat quietly until she senesced someone enter the room. She turned to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway. It was a week since she'd revealed to the little boy that his mother was with child, and she needed to be tended to by the healers. He didn't understand the reasons why, but she'd assured the child his mother would be fine in a couple weeks after body adjusted to the needs of the baby inside.

She watched as Inuyasha approached the bed. He turned to look at her, "Why is mama sleeping?"

The Lady smiled, "It's very tiring to bear a child she needs her rest."

Inuyasha frowned, "But you never stayed in this wing when you got pregnant."

The Lady noted the child's observational skills were getting sharper, "No, but since I'm a yokai it is not as much of a strain on my body. Your mother is human, and it's been several years since she bore you."

Inuyasha looked at his mother, "When will she be awake?"

The Lady smiled sadly, "It'll be a few hours, but she'll still need to rest. Why don't you go see what you brother is doing?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Sesshomaru said he was going to be busy for the rest of the day, and didn't want me to interrupt him for the rest of the day."

The Lady frowned then sent her aura out to locate her first born. He was in his study; he was not alone as the kappa Jaken was there as well. The insufferable kappa had been making himself useful to her son, while she'd like nothing more than to snap his slimy little neck.

While she'd been searching out her son Inuyasha had turned back to his mother. The Lady reached forward and began petting the Inuyasha's hair. The kappa's only saving grace was the fact Inuyasha did not recognize him from his time being abducted by the sadistic rogue yokai. Though she'd noticed that whenever Inuyasha heard Jaken's voice without seeing the kappa he'd tense, so she knew the child remembered the voice, yet was unwilling to associate Jaken with the incident.

She had noticed that Jaken never said an unkind word to Inuyasha, though only because he treated him with a tolerated distain. Jaken did keep his distance from the boy, and only conversed when forced by protocol or the boy asked him a question. What irked her most though was how Jaken loaded Sesshomaru's schedule so he had practically no time with his brother saved for the two hours every morning for training.

She turned to the door as she felt her son's aura approach. He walked into the open door, "Mother, this one felt your aura reaching out to his. Is there something you need?"

She glared as Jaken appeared at her son's side, "Your brother told me you were very busy. Strange how you were able to break away from your busy schedule just because you felt my aura searching for you."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "This one was concerned. This Sesshomaru could not ascertain the reason for your aura searching out his own."

She snarled dangerously, warning Sesshomaru to mind his answers, "This is the fourth day in a row you've practically shunned your brother…What could be so important to warrant shunning him?"

Sesshomaru noted Inuyasha's curious gaze then turned back to his mother, "This Sesshomaru believes this is not a conversation to have in the presence of certain individuals."

The Lady narrowed her eyes then turned to Jaken, "Clear my son's schedule for the rest of the day." She then turned back to her son, "My tea room in five minutes."

Sesshomaru inclined his head to his mother than left the room without so much as acknowledging his brother's presence. The Lady noticed Jaken still standing there. She glared at the small yokai, "What?"

Jaken bowed his head, "My Lady…do you wish me to escort Lord Inuyasha to his father…or another family member?"

The Lady growled, "I will ensure he is taken care of. You can return to your duties." Jaken scurried from the room. The Lady turned a friendly smile to the child, "Why don't we go find your father? I'm sure he'd enjoy seeing you."

Inuyasha reluctantly followed the Lady from the room. Shortly after they left Jaken snuck up to the side of the bed and pull a small flute from his robe. Playing a single note he waited as two smaller kappa entered through the floorboards. One of the two spoke, "You called?"

Jaken grunted, "Took you two long enough. Lady Izayoi…her condition is grim. Did you bring what I told you to?"

The second one nodded, "It wasn't easy to get. The bats aren't too happy, they found out you were working with those idiots that abducted and tortured the Lord of the West's son."

Jaken snorted, "Humph…those winged rat yokai are useless." Jaken held out his hand, "So…where is it?"

The first one handed him a small stone, "A life force stone can transfer the life force from one being to another…but be warned it'll only work if you're transferring from one being to another of the same species."

The second kappa pulled out a second stone, "I already drained life force from several humans in the village near our village." He held the stone over Izayoi and a stream of glowing blue energy leaked from the stone into Izayoi."

Jaken nodded, "I'll take these to my lord…now get out of here before you're seen. They don't know I'm the head of our tribe."

The two kappas slipped back under the floorboards. As Jaken exited the room a clawed hand grabbed him and tossed him against the wall. Jaken locked eyes with Inu no Taisho's warrior sister. The female inuyokai snarled, "What do you think you're doing?"

Jaken swallowed, "I don't know what you are talking about."

The females eyes flashed red, "I saw you and those little toads…brother will be most interested to hear about this."

Jaken's eyes filled with fear, "I'm only trying to help!"

The female retained her dangerous demeanor, "Help? How was that helping?"

Jaken held out the two stones, "These are bat yokai life force stones. They transfer life force from one person to another."

She snarled, "I know what they are…you do realize that she is pregnant with a hanyo…that means just dumping more life force into her won't solve the problem." She snatched the life force stones, "Also you think we haven't thought of these. There is a bat yokai on the healer staff."

She tossed Jaken to the ground and he scrambled away. As he disappeared around the corner the coyote and bat healers came from the opposite corner. The coyote sneered, "At least we don't have to go get one now."

She glared at the two healers, "The kappa already gave her a boost of life force."

The coyote nodded, "I'll monitor her."

The bat took the stones, "I'll acquire more life force."

She turned to the bat, "What side effects come from using those things?"

The bat sneered, "Most young humans will have no problems their bodies refresh their life force at regular periods. Older humans nearing the end of their lives on the other hand, it would be fatal."

She inclined her head, "Than if you wish to continue living you'll screen proper volunteers." The bat nodded than dashed down the hall.

* * *

The Lady led Inuyasha to Inu no Taisho's study. As she passed the two guards, who looked exceedingly tired she felt several angry auras within the room. As she passed the doorway she found a number of vassals arguing. Inuyasha immediately hid behind her and she felt him clutch her mokomoko.

Inu no Taisho rubbed his forhead. Things like this had become regularity as of late. Several of the vassals felt that others were getting preferential treatment while others were being snubbed. Inu no Taisho looked across the room and noticed his first mate, and barely noticeable behind her was Inuyasha. Inu no Taisho notice his gigantic brother who was in the corner noticed them.

The yokai lord nodded to him. The massive inuyokai stood, his head almost hitting the ceiling, "Quiet down you noisy vultures!"

The vassals quieted and turned to their lord. Inu no Taisho snarled, "I grow tired of this useless arguing. If any of you start this blasted argument again…you'll find yourselves as a punching bag for one of my brothers understood."

With much grumbling the vassals slunk out the door. Some bowed to the Lady, most ignored Inuyasha, a couple sneered at him, and later one would be found dead after being impaled by Koga's father for a whispered comment the wolf was sure the child heard.

After the vassals left Inu no Taisho stood and turned toward his first mate and second son, "So what brings you here?"

The Lady smiled, "I'm going to have a discussion with our son, so I thought you'd like to spend some quality time with Inuyasha."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Of course, I believe it's been a while since we've spent some quality time together."

The Lady nodded then left the room, and made her way to her private tea room.

* * *

Just as she was sitting down Sesshomaru entered, "Mother…if this one has done something to displease you…"

The Lady signaled him to be quiet, "First, please tell me what you think about your brother."

Sesshomaru frowned, "This Sesshomaru is confused…my brother has not been born yet."

The Lady's eyes turned red with outrage, "Your brother is eight years old!"

Sesshomaru turned away, "That is no brother of this Sesshomaru. That is merely a responsibility this one is forced to deal with."

The Lady snarled, "Just because I bare your father another son does not make Inuyasha any less your brother."

Sesshomaru growled low, "This one does not mean to be harsh to Inuyasha, but would not a child born of both yourself and father warrant this one as a brother more than one born only of father."

The Lady understood now her son's thinking, and while many would think this would calm her, it further enraged her, "It has not even been a year since your brother's abduction. You jumped at the chance to aid your father in terminating those responsible. Was that just to gain favor with your father? What about your begging your father to let you continue to train your brother after you grossly abused your position."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "He is the son of this one's father. He did not deserve the treatment of those rogues, and it would wound my pride…"

Sesshomaru ceased speaking as he felt the familiar aura of his uncle approach. Sesshomaru turned just in time to see the door seemingly almost jump off its track to get out of his uncle's path. His uncle's aura seethed out emanating his anger.

The Lady smiled, "I see you got my summons."

Sesshomaru sent a betrayed look toward his mother. He turned back to his uncle when he heard his voice, "Follow me Sesshomaru…or we'll involve your father in this matter, and I know he'll be less lenient then myself."

* * *

Sesshomaru followed his uncle from the palace into the plaza. He spoke to his uncle, "Won't my father see and overhear us here?"

His uncle glared, "Your father is in the courtyard on the other side of the palace with your brother. He will not hear nor see what happens here." His uncle's mokomoko began moving, and before Sesshomaru could react he was caught by it and tossed to the middle of the palace."

Sesshomaru rose to a knee but stopped as two more auras slammed into him and pinned him into place. Sesshomaru spotted his other two uncles. The black clad one turned to his scarred brother, "Hey…I just come back to visit, and you rope me into helping discipline our nephew. What he do anyways?"

The scarred brother snorted, "Something you're familiar with…betrayal."

The giant brother grunted, "Elder brother figured as much. Said maybe it was time we taught Sesshomaru his true purpose in life."

Sesshomaru turned to his scarred uncle as the elder yokai spoke, "Sesshomaru…you've never really had a chance to meet your uncles and aunts that were all imprisoned until lately." The scarred one pointed to the black clad one, "My little brother who favors stealth…" He pointed at the giant, "…and my brother who is more of the attack from the front." The scarred one glared, "Unlike you pup, we have our places in our family and we know them. Your father is the ultimate leader, I'm the ultimate survivor, and these two are the ultimate combatants in their own fields. We each are unparalleled in our field. Together we were to be the ultimate fighting force, we would have conquered this entire region in a fortnight instead of the hundred years it took your father and I."

Sesshomaru growled, "I know the story…you and father rose up with your youngest sister against grandfather…"

His uncle added his aura to those pinning him signaling he didn't want input from his eldest nephew, "The story you know is not the whole story. That story is one you may learn in time, as we deem fit." His uncle snarled, "What matters is that the forces of the Inuyokai were split between following your father or following them. Never should our tribe be divided. To do so would doom all."

The black clad brother sneered, "That is why the vote was originally created. The children of our tribe's leader must never be divided. Each offspring holds a vote no matter if they are full or half yokai. If they have the blood of leadership flowing in their veins then they must hold to this simple fact. Loyalty between siblings is absolute, to ignore that is betrayal. The elder may chose, but even Inuyasha has a natural urge to remain loyal to you."

The giant brother growled, "It was hard for us to ignore our natural instincts and side with father, but it was a choice we made and paid the price for."

The scarred one snarled as Sesshomaru, "Your willingness to push aside your little brother because he has a different mother is a betrayal most foul." He drew his sword, "If you still insist on your current path…well, you'll have to defeat us, and then your father."

Twenty minutes later the giant brother dropped Sesshomaru off in the healer's wing.

* * *

Inu no Taisho waited at the window in his study as his scarred brother entered. Inu no Taisho spoke without looking at his brother, "So?"

The scarred one snarled, "Sesshomaru is far from ever challenging you. He won't be capable of challenge for many years, his own confusion and inability to focus has stunted his power growth."

Inu no Taisho growled, "My son's weakness?"

The scarred one turned back to the door, "He refuses to protect."

Inu no Taisho turned to the door, but his brother had already gone. Inu no Taisho glared out the window at the destroyed plaza, "Could they have gone easier on the plaza." The yokai lord turned away from the window, "You two go help clean up your mess."

Outside the window the ninja brother and the giant brother both grumbled as they jumped from the ledge down to the plaza.

* * *

End Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Well, it is longer than the last chapter. Enjoy…err…guess that should be in past tense since this is at the end so…hope you enjoyed.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Sixteen:

* * *

A week after Sesshomaru's humiliating defeat at the hands of three of his uncles Sesshomaru was sitting in his room in the healer's wing. He'd been thinking about what his uncles said. He always knew Inuyasha looked up to him. Sesshomaru was thinking these thoughts when he noticed a strange pinkish miasma flowing under the door. Jumping to his feet he threw open the door to find the halls filled with the miasma.

All along the hall servants had passed out. He immediately went to Izayoi's room. There he found his mother, Lady Izayoi, Moko, Moko's mother, and his other aunt he'd met all passed out. Sesshomaru moved quickly through the palace toward his father's study. Entering he found his uncle's passed out along with his father. Sesshomaru frowned as he knew of no yokai strong enough to put everyone else asleep.

Looking out at the plaza he noticed the wolves and other yokai all passed out. Then he saw movement. A single individual darted from the palace, under one of the intruder's arms Sesshomaru recognized the form of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru snarled, "Not again!"

Sesshomaru jumped from the window landing in front of the kidnapper. Snarling he slashed at the intruder, but he jumped back out of reach. Sesshomaru's narrowed his eyes, "It is not possible…you're dead."

The panther sneered, "Are you so sure…well guess you'll remember these faces to." The other rogue yokai appeared next to the panther. The panther turned to bull, "You stall him." Panther sneered at Sesshomaru again than bolted across the plaza toward the gate followed close by his three accomplices.

Sesshomaru moved to intercept but was blocked by the bull. Sesshomaru glared, "I don't know how you came back, but I'm going to send you back to hell."

The bull charged, but Sesshomaru sidestepped and slashed bull across the chest with his poison claws. The bull staggered than fell dead on the plaza. Sesshomaru darted to the gate. Once he was outside the gates he caught his brother's scent and followed it.

* * *

After traveling several miles Sesshomaru spotted something in the sky. It was the bat yokai from the rogue group. Sesshomaru leapt into air and slashed the bat's wing. The bat plummeted to the ground while Sesshomaru gently landed back on his feet. He walked over to the bat who was laughing, "You'll never reach him in time!" Sesshomaru glared than a repeat of what his father did before he smashed the bat's skull under his foot.

* * *

Sesshomaru continued to follow his brother's scent until he reached a large clearing. In the center of the clearing he spotted the rat yokai waiting for him. Sesshomaru snarled, "Where are they?"

The rat sneered, "You'll never reach them I will see to that."

Sesshomaru dodged as the rat sent several smaller rat yokai flying at him. Snarling Sesshomaru transformed into his true form and lunged at the rat. He bit the rat in half then returned to hunting the abductors.

* * *

Sesshomaru was still in his true form when he landed in a human village shrouded in the same pinkish miasma. Snarling he spotted the lizard about to strike a human child. Quickly turning back to his humanoid form he dashed at the lizard and impaled him with his claws.

The lizard hissed in pain then grabbed Sesshomaru's fore arm, "You'll never find him in time."

Sesshomaru growled, "Where is your leader? Where has he taken this one's brother?" Sesshomaru snarled as the lizard went limp and died. He tossed the limp body aside and continued to track his brother's scent.

* * *

He soon came upon a cave. Sesshomaru snarled, "Why is it always a cave?"

Sesshomaru walked into the cave to find the panther glaring at him. The panther allowed a sinister grin appear, "Oh, it looks like the little prince has come to rescue his little brother." The panther held up Inuyasha buy the collar of his clothes, "You have a choice…kill me…" The panther tossed Inuyasha in the air and slashed his claws across the boy's chest causing four deep gashes. The force from the blow sent Inuyasha into the wall of the cave. He slumped to the ground without a sound, and lay still, "…or save your helpless little brother."

Sesshomaru snarled and lunged at the panther ripping the yokai's throat out. Without waiting for the panther to hit the ground he dashed to his brother's side. Inuyasha didn't move or make any sound. Sesshomaru rolled the child onto his back. His eyes widened as he noticed his brother no longer breathed, and his eyes were lifeless.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on Inuyasha's chest. He bowed his head he knew there'd be no way to reach his father in time to use Tenseiga. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth, "This one is sorry little brother…I should have been stronger…I should have been quicker…"

"Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru looked up to see his father standing at the opening of the cave.

Sesshomaru prostrated himself to his father, "Father…I'm sorry I failed him…"

His father grinned, "No you haven't."

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha dislodged himself from their father's mokomoko. Sesshomaru turned back to what he thought was the body of his little brother. It immediately combusted into pink miasma as did the panther's body. Sesshomaru turned back to his father, "What is this?"

Inu no Taisho crossed his arms, "It was a test…"

Sesshomaru bowed, "…a test this one failed."

Inu no Taisho growled to get his son's attention, "No my Sesshomaru you passed." Sesshomaru looked confused so the yokai lord continued, "Without thinking you went after your brother. You relentlessly tracked him, destroying every obstacle that presented itself."

Sesshomaru frowned, "But this Sesshomaru failed in the end…he watched him die…he hesitated."

His father narrowed his eyes, "You must not let the outcome of this test cloud your judgment of its true purpose. This was not a test to see if you were willing or able to save your brother…it was testing if you truly had a desire to protect him."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "Aren't they one and the same?"

Inu no Taisho snarled in irritation, "There is a difference…anyone can save someone…the desire to protect is a willingness to throw your life between someone you care about and any form of danger. You've done that before, but you did not have the desire to protect, you merely wished to please me. I cannot force you to care about your little brother..." Inu no Taisho looked down at Inuyasha, "Plug your ears" After the boy covered his ears he turned back to the elder son, "…If I ever have to repeat this exercise again, you won't be facing phantasms, you'll be facing me. Understood…"

Sesshomaru stood, "Understood father." Sesshomaru stepped forward and picked up his little brother.

The yokai lord nodded, "Good, let's leave this place."

* * *

As the months passed Sesshomaru made room in his schedule to spend time with his brother, the time was usually spent along with Moko, Kage, and Koga. Jaken usually kept his distance.

During this time Izayoi had become stronger. Inu no Taisho was not totally ok with the use of the life force stones, but knew it was the only option. She spent some afternoons in the courtyard observing the children.

Many of the servants' children had begun playing with Inuyasha and Koga, but mostly those of the full yokai and hanyo varieties. The human children around the palace played separately due to the physical dangers of playing with children whose primary games included play fights, and those children had claws. Outside of playing those games the human children were included in games such as hide and seek, which the yokai and hanyo children had slight advantage.

One evening nine months after announcing she was with child the Lady of the West announced that she'd give birth to Inu no Taisho's third son sometime the following week.

* * *

End Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Another short one, but I decided to end it here. I know I'm evil, but I'm having some trouble coming up with names for the new characters. I'll do some research, and try to figure out some names. As the very last resort I might go with the naming theme of this story and forgo actual names. Also, I'll probably have two or three more chapters in this time period, then we'll be doing the infamous time jump to an as of yet unspecified time period.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Seventeen: New Life

* * *

True to her word the Lady of the West gave birth to her second son the following week. The boy was named Kenshirou and was still confined to his true form. This confused Inuyasha as he'd though the way his yokai family usually looked was their true appearance and their Inu forms just a transformation.

Inuyasha cautiously approached the Lady of the West, who was also in her true form. The Lady watched as the boy skirted the edge of the room she'd taken as a den for the time being. He was just about to her new pup when he tripped over the tip of her tail. He landed with a thud than hissed in pain as he made his way back to his feet. The Lady moved her head so her snout was mere inches from the child, "What are you doing here pup?"

Inuyasha huffed, "Coyote banished me from mama's room."

The Lady sniffed the air, but Izayoi's scent that clung to the child showed no signs of distress. The Lady then returned her examination to the boy, "What were you doing?"

Inuyasha sniffed, "I was sleeping next to her."

The Lady frowned, "Why didn't you go back to your room to nap?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I missed mama."

The Lady wished she could return to her humanoid form to comfort the child, but currently she was as much trapped in her true form as her newborn was in his. Sniffing the air she noted that several relatives were within close proximity, but she need to summon the proper one to handle this. The ancient one was visiting, so she figured his wisdom would be of use.

Shortly after reaching her aura out to him the ancient one arrived in his human form. He noted Inuyasha's demeanor and moved to kneel before his second grandson, "Here you are pup. Why don't we go see what your father is doing?"

Inuyasha nodded than followed his grandfather from the room.

* * *

Sesshomaru had noticed his little brother had entered the room, but his status as a pup and part of the pack allowed his ability to enter the room without the risk of harm that adults would have. Sesshomaru had heard every word spoken and was now enroute to the healer's wing, where Izayoi was spending the final two months of her pregnancy.

When he arrived he found the coyote healer standing at the door conversing with several of the human healers. Sesshomaru approached and the coyote quickly turned the other healers away. He then turned and bowed to the yokai lord, "Lord Sesshomaru, how can I serve you today?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "Why have you barred this one's brother from his mother's room?"

The coyote's demeanor tensed, "I felt it was best. Lady Izayoi could go into labor at anytime."

Sesshomaru growled, "Is it wise to prevent my brother from seeing his mother. At this point it's not a matter if she'll survive to give birth to the child. It's a matter of if she'll survive the birthing process."

The coyote bowed, "Of course my lord…perhaps you could have a word with Lady Izayoi…she has wished to speak with you."

Sesshomaru hid his surprise and nodded his head as he brushed past the coyote and entered Izayoi's room. The human sat on the edge of the bed. Sesshomaru inclined his head as he spoke, "Lady Izayoi? Shouldn't you be lying down?"

Izayoi narrowed her eyes at the yokai, "If one more of you start fussing over me I'm going have your father bring me a holy person and have them start chanting."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "It'd be easier to just have uncle flare his aura…that usually scares most the lesser yokai."

Izayoi smiled, "I'll keep that in mind." She indicated the chair next to her.

Sesshomaru bowed than sat in the chair, "The chief healer told me you wished to speak to me."

Izayoi nodded, "Yes…Sesshomaru…your father has told you my chances from this point?"

Sesshomaru thought for a minute, "It's half and half chance for both you and the child."

Izayoi smiled sadly, "The life force stones improve the chances a little, but even if I survive giving birth…"

Sesshomaru frowned, "Your body will be weakened…illness?"

Izayoi nodded, "Even the most minor could be life threatening."

Sesshomaru frowned, "You're worried about Inuyasha and the child you bare now?"

Izayoi bowed her head, "Your father constantly assures me they will be fine, but…"

Sesshomaru stood and bowed his head, "Inuyasha and the child you currently bare are this one's siblings whether or not you are around. They will always have this Sesshomaru's protection."

Izayoi nodded, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned toward the door, "I'll bring Inuyasha by later." Without a response the heir to the western lands exited the room.

* * *

Elsewhere in the palace Inuyasha walked along side his grandfather, "Sir, why is everyone worried about mama…she's just pregnant. Nobody was worried when Sesshomaru's mama was pregnant."

The ancient one grinned at the innocence of his second grandson, "Inuyasha, you know what makes you different from your brothers." Inuyasha nodded. The ancient one continued, "Your mother is human, and giving birth for a human is a trying affair. Sesshomaru's mother is a yokai, and for a female yokai giving birth is so simple that the only strain on her body is that she must remain in her true form for the next six weeks."

Inuyasha frowned, "What about mama? She didn't have problems with me did she?"

The ancient one shook his head, "She was very young and you were her first child." The ancient one allowed a grim expression on his face, "Your mother has an added difficult, one she also had with you. She is carrying a hanyo. For a human mother to carry such a child applies a great strain."

Inuyasha stopped walking, "I hurt mama?"

The ancient one turned to look at his grandson, "Inuyasha, you did not harm your mother. She loves you unconditionally, and your very existence ensured her own."

Inuyasha looked at his grandfather curiously, "Why?"

The ancient one growled lightly, "Does anyone here ever tell anyone their own history." The ancient one pulled the child into a sitting room and sat down then direct Inuyasha to sit. The ancient one huffed than spoke, "My youngest daughter is the aunt you've known the longest, she has also revealed much of which has happened during my long absence." The ancient one smiled at Inuyasha, "Your father and mother met because her birth father committed many heinous acts against innocents, as well as killing a yokai. That yokai's mother brought the grievances against that human to your father, she also spirited your mother away before her birth father could harm her. Your father unleashed your uncle and brother on her father's castle. Another, who survived that night, ended up living in the same castle as your mother. He'd somehow learned her true heritage and became obsessed with her. This man would stop at nothing to claim her as his, even though she turned away all his advances. One day she was kidnapped by a rogue wolf yokai. Your father saved her with some assistance of a yet unnamed wolf you know as Kage. Sometime after that your father chose your mother as his second mate and from what I've heard she gave herself to him as it was her choice."

Inuyasha frowned, "So the man who was obsessed with mama was bad?"

The ancient one nodded, "Inuyasha, you're nearly ten years old, the man who was obsessed with your mother hated yokai, and in extention he despised hanyo as well. His actions and beliefs toward yokai would have required action by your father sooner or later. Your mother's stepfather once accepted a proposal between that man and your mother; he regretted that your mother would suffer due to that man's actions. Luckily that was after your mother gave herself to your father. Her stepfather was pleased that she allowed her heart to lead her decision."

Inuyasha bowed his head, "So…my parents loved each other?"

The ancient one frowned, "Your mother loved your father yes, but Inuyokai are not capable of a base emotion such as love. Unconditional love, conditional love, lust…those are what we're capable of, and I'm not aware of which your father felt. He's not one to share his feelings with his father. Though I can tell you he cares for her very much, as he came to me and asked me for aid when she became pregnant a second time."

Inuyasha growled defensively, "Why'd he need help?"

The ancient one looked to the door where his eldest loomed like a ghost, "That is for him to tell you."

Inuyasha turned to see his father. He knew his father heard the question by his expression.

Inu no Taisho entered the room and sat next to his son, "Inuyasha, we've tried to keep this from you for so long it's felt like we've forgotten you. It almost was easier to think that way, but my father is right, we all keep too much from you pups. I fear one day our burying the past will lead you all into danger." Inu no Taisho picked his son up and sat him on his lap, "Your grandfather is right that he doesn't know what my feelings are for your mother, but I do. I have nothing but unconditional love for both Sesshomaru's mother and your own. Through that unconditional love I feel the same to all my children, you are each an extension of myself, a reflection of the deeds I've done." Inu no Taisho frowned, "And due to my inability to control myself, your mother is in danger."

Inuyasha looked down, "Because she's having another hanyo?"

Inu no Taisho petted his son's head, "Because I impregnated her." Inu no Taisho gently turned his son's head so he was looking him in the eye; "You must promise me to never blame yourself or your younger sibling for anything that may happen to your mother."

Inuyasha nodded solemnly but remained silent.

Moments later Sesshomaru stepped into the room. The heir stepped toward his father, "Lady Izayoi would like to speak with Inuyasha."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I'll take him."

Sesshomaru bowed then stepped aside to allow his father and brother to leave.

* * *

Izayoi was lying in her bed when the door slid open and her lord walked in carrying their nine year old son. Inuyasha leapt from his father's arms to the bed than crawled up to his mother and snuggled into her side. She stroked her hand through his hair then looked at Inu no Taisho, "You told him?"

The yokai lord nodded, "My father told him some, but I handled it in a way he could actually understand."

Izayoi looked down at Inuyasha as she spoke to her lover, "Our fates are not written in stone, but we must all obey the laws of nature. When it's my time I know you'll be there for him, as well his elder brother."

Inu no Taisho sat on the bed next to Izayoi, "My love, this world was a better place with you in it, and it will be lessened with your passing."

Izayoi placed a hand on the yokai lord's arm, "Those are the only words we need. We've said our goodbyes, as we've always known one day we'd be parted."

Inu no Taisho bowed his head; "My greatest regret is I'll never be able to join you in the next world. When we yokai pass from this one, we return to hell from which our ancestors came from."

Izayoi smiled grimly, "I heard once from my stepbrother that humans who join willingly with a yokai will be sent to hell…"

Inu no Taisho growled, "That would only be true if the Kami are truly as unjust as I feel they for taking you so soon. Though, if it is true you'll have your hanyo stepbrother to keep you company until I join you."

Izayoi narrowed her eyes, "Mind you it better be long after our children are grown before you join us there."

Inu no Taisho grinned, "That'll be up to Sesshomaru unfortunately…"

Sesshomaru entered the room, a distressed frown on his face, "Father?"

Inu no Taisho smirked, "That'll teach you to eavesdrop."

Sesshomaru bowed, "Father…why would I kill you?"

Inu no Taisho waved him off, "That is a discussion for another day." Inu no Taisho indicated the chair on the side of the bed Inuyasha was lying on, "Join us…your brother's ears are probably burning hearing us talk."

Sesshomaru noticed his brother's pleading stare, and with a bow sat in the offered chair.

* * *

Three days later Izayoi gave birth to a healthy baby girl, who was named Airi. Izayoi survived the birth, but as was feared became very weak.

* * *

End Chapter Seventeen

A/N: I decided to borrow the names from another manga series, a classic, and twenty points for anyone who can guess the name of the manga/anime. Hint: martial arts & post nuclear war.

Just to clear up any confusion, the Sesshomaru & Inuyasha as the characters for this story is for the fact that they are brothers and the story will focus on them in later chapters. I do not write yoai stories; I usually go with cannon pairings. I've notice there are very few people who write stories exploring their relationship as brothers. I have no problem with homosexuality, but I do have an issue with incest even if it's between fictional characters.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Eighteen: Failing of the Light

* * *

Three days after Airi's birth Izayoi recovered enough to leave her room in the healer's wing. She walked down the hall to where Moko was watching over her newest cousin. Izayoi smiled as she watched the eldest of the hanyo hum to the infant. Moko looked up at Izayoi, "My Lady…should you be up and walking so soon? You've just recovered."

Izayoi's smile turned grim, "I won't waste what time I have left lying in that bed."

Moko bowed her head, "My Lady…"

Izayoi lifted the girl's head so she was looking at her in the eye, "There will be no sadness at my expense. You, Inuyasha, and Airi if she was old enough to understand, are the only ones who will feel grief at my passing. The others will be trying to control their own more emotions, and the three of you must be strong, especially for the young ones."

Moko nodded, "I'll try…but no one I've been close to has ever died."

Izayoi frowned, "What of your own father?"

Moko smiled sadly, "By now he's most certainly dead, but I never met him. Mother says he was a samurai she met while wandering. He never knew what she really was."

Izayoi frowned, "She never tried to find him and tell him about you?"

Moko chuckled, "That was a hundred and fifty plus years ago. My father would have fallen on his sword if he'd ever found out about me. Inuyasha and Airi are lucky, hanyo with their mothers being the human parents are usually at least grudgingly accepted by their yokai fathers. Those like me aren't usually accepted by our human fathers."

Izayoi nodded, "My stepbrother was a hanyo, but he couldn't even admit to it publicly or inherit his father's lands."

Moko looked shocked, "Of course not. A hanyo claiming lordship, even over a human holding would be an outright challenge to uncle. Uncle is the only yokai lord within the western lands, all daiyokai are vassals to him."

Izayoi smiled, "He said the same thing." Izayoi felt herself being embraced by a pair of powerful arms. She turned to see Inu no Taisho standing there, "My Lord."

Inu no Taisho grinned, "I see you're feeling better. Perhaps, you'd join me for a walk."

Izayoi bowed than followed the yokai lord from the room.

Inu no Taisho led her through the palace to the courtyard. Izayoi stepped into the courtyard, "It's been weeks since I've been out here."

The yokai lord chuckled, "I am thankful that you are still with us."

Izayoi turned to the Inuyokai, and smiled sadly, "You know that my remaining time is limited."

Inu no Taisho growled lightly, "Do not except defeat…as long there is a will…"

Izayoi silence the yokai lord by placing her fingers to his lips, "The way has been made I know my life would have ended three days ago if you had not used those stones. I have made my peace with my fate, and I'm sure my children will be safe and well cared for. They are after all surrounded by their family."

Inu no Taisho placed his forehead to hers, "You have truly been a remarkable human. You have feared nothing save the safety of our children. You have feared no yokai, and even now faced with your mortality you show strength that rivals that of a daiyokai."

Izayoi felt the prick of tears in her eyes, "I only have three regrets, first that I'll never see Airi grow up, second that I'll be leaving Inuyasha at such a young age, and finale that we must part."

Inu no Taisho embraced her, "Inuyasha will never forget you, and I will ensure our daughter learns of her mother."

High up in one of the trees Kage sat. He'd been there when they entered and remained hidden. He knew his lord no doubt knew he was there. He was surprised when Izayoi called his name. Kage jumped from the tree and landed in a kneeling position before them, "My Lord, my lady."

Inu no Taisho knew what she wished to say so remained silent. Izayoi smiled at the wolf, "My friend…as your name giver I free you to seek your own fate."

Kage bowed his head sadly, "My lady…please do not turn me away know when you need me the most…I will serve you till your final breath."

Izayoi shook her head, "No, you can't hide your meaning behind platitudes. If I don't free you, your servitude would extend to my children. I want to know my children are happy, all of my children."

Kage sniffed, "Thank you my lady…if you'll excuse me…"

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Moko is in the nursery of the healer's wing." Kage bowed then dashed from the courtyard. Inu no Taisho grinned at Izayoi, "They will be a good match."

Izayoi nodded, "Kage has been infatuated with her since before we met."

Inu no Taisho placed his hand on her face, "Would more life force extend your time?"

Izayoi shook her head sadly, "No my love, I'm already on borrowed time. I have been since Inuyasha was born. I should have died when Takemaru stabbed me with his spear."

Inu no Taisho bowed his head, and then turned to look at her, "We will cease with this dark mood than…I will place the land in my father's hands, and our family will spend the next few days together."

Izayoi frowned, "What of my lord's first mate?"

Inu no Taisho smiled, "I meant my whole family. It is time for Kenshirou to come out of the den, and soon he'll gain his human form."

* * *

So it came to pass that the ancient one temporarily took back mantle of leadership, but this time over the entirety of the western lands. Inu no Taisho had summoned his siblings and soon the group was on their way to a clearing near the exterminator's village. They arrived just before midday.

The scarred brother stretched as he returned to his human form. He turned to see several exterminators prostrated on the ground. Snarling he spoke to them, "Get up! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?"

His ninja brother chuckled, "They're just showing you respect oh great brother."

The scarred one sneered, "Fourth brother please demonstrate to the pups what a dog pile is."

The ninja brother turned just in time to see his younger brother leap on him. This brought chuckles from the youngest members of the group.

Inu no Taisho grinned at the antics as he helped Izayoi sit on a fallen log. He turned to her, "It has been far too long for my siblings to just relax."

Izayoi nodded than noticed four inuyokai she did not know, "My lord, who are they?"

Inu no Taisho laughed, "My siblings who chose to remain living at the manor that served as their prison for so many centuries."

Izayoi nodded, and then turned as the Lady of the West laid in her true form behind the human. The Lady lowered her head so it was level with Izayoi, "Keep an eye on the children. This is the first time for a few of them to be so far from the palace." Izayoi nodded.

Kenshirou sat in his true form next to Moko who was holding his little sister. The only months old inuyokai pup could smell his little sister's scent, and his protective instincts drew him to her. Being in his true form meant he was governed mostly by his instincts. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the two whose scents told him they were his elder brothers playing a game.

In reality they weren't playing a game. Sesshomaru was attempting to catch his brother since the younger; who didn't wear shoes had run through a patch of thorns. Sesshomaru was surprised when a pink miasma engulfed the boy and he passed out. Sesshomaru turned and saw three female inuyokai. Their scents revealed them to be his father's siblings. He frowned at them, "You were the ones who knocked everyone out at the palace and that village?"

The one in the center nodded, "My poison acts as a temporary paralytic that results in the victim or victims losing consciousness."

The other two spoke in unison, "When combined our poisons can created illusions, such as those you experienced not to long ago."

Their eldest sister approached, "What's wrong?"

The triplets spoke in unison, "Eldest brother's second son ran through thorns, you may need to tend to his feet."

The warrior sister tended to the child's feet than deposited him at Izayoi's side until he awoke, which only took a few minutes after the miasma had dissipated. As he woke he looked up at his mother, "Hi mama!"

Izayoi smiled down at her son, "Why were you running from Sesshomaru? He only wanted to make sure you didn't hurt your feet on those thorns"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No! He wanted me to wear those sandal things father's second brother wears."

Izayoi frowned, "What's wrong with that?"

Inuyasha stuck one of his feet up so his mother could see it, "I don't like the feeling of cloth around my claws."

Kenshirou was crawling over to his own mother and noticed his big brother lying on the ground. Stumbling over his own feet he charged and pounced on his hanyo brother.

Inuyasha sputtered as he tried to push the Saint Bernard sized pup off him. After several minutes of failing miserably Sesshomaru walked over and with one hand lifted his youngest brother off Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, he wouldn't do that if you stop struggling."

Inu no Taisho snarled, "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned to his father, "What father?"

Inu no Taisho growled, "Inuyasha can't submit to his younger brother. That would teach the younger pup the wrong idea."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "Sorry father, I didn't think a pup of Kenshirou's age would be trying to figure out his dominance status yet."

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "It only shows how much you have to learn my son."

Sesshomaru placed Kenshirou down between his mother's paws then went to help his other brother back to his feet. Moko walked over with Airi, "This one is napping." She handed the infant to Izayoi than sat on the ground next to the log, "What we going to do now."

Inu no Taisho turned to his youngest brother, "You bring the scroll."

The smiling brother bowed to his brother, "Of course…who do you think I am fourth brother."

Inu no Taisho shook his head then took the scroll from his brother, "This scroll records the history of every member of this family." He tossed it to his scarred brother, "Of course there are parts missing, such as my brother's hundred and fifty year exile."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Who records the history?"

Inu no Taisho grinned, "It changes each generation."

The scarred brother handed the scroll to Moko, "It's time the scroll passed to the next recorder."

Moko looked surprised at the scroll, "Why me?"

The scarred brother chuckled, "Why not? You're a member of this family, you're not in line for leadership, and your educated enough to know how to read and write."

Moko clutched the scroll, "Thank you."

The smiling brother chuckled, "Well it's nice to have that off my hands."

They camped out in the clearing that night, and returned to the palace the next day.

* * *

Six months later Izayoi was walking from the dining hall when she felt a wave of exhaustion. She was about to collapse when Inu no Taisho appeared and caught her. Not a word was spoken as he escorted her to the healer's wing. He laid her on the bed and then sent for his family.

The full yokai one by one said their goodbyes. Sesshomaru remained holding Airi. Kenshiro was held by his own mother while Inuyasha sat on his father's lap. After everyone had gone Inuyasha crawled from his father's lap to his mother. She smiled sadly at him, "My little Inuyasha…be good for your father…"

Inuyasha sniffed, "Yes mama…"

She stroked his hair, "Don't fight with Sesshomaru, and be sure to set a good example for Kenshirou and Airi."

Inuyasha allowed tears to fall, "I will…"

She smiled as she wiped his tears away, "No tears my Inuyasha…this was inevitable."

Izayoi fell silent and watched as Inuyasha crawled back to his father. After a few minutes her eyes closed and her breathing became shallow. Several minutes later her breathing ceased.

Airi began to cry, Kenshirou turned his eyes toward his little sister. Sesshomaru tried to console his infant sister. Inu no Taisho stroked Inuyasha's hair as the boy buried his face in his father's chest.

The coyote healer entered the room and bowed his head, "My Lord?"

Inu no Taisho nodded and stood, "Prepare the remains for proper burial…I must tend to my children."

The coyote swallowed, "We've been prepared for this for some time."

That night mournful howls could be heard across the countryside.

* * *

End Chapter Eighteen

A/N: Well here you go, I know a lot of you wished she'd survive, but well here you go. Next chapter will be the aftermath, then we'll be jumping to a future time.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Nineteen: Rising of a New Day

* * *

The sun rose high in the sky. Inu no Taisho awoke to the feeling of a presence near him. Looking down he saw Inuyasha curled up between him and his first mate. The boy was not asleep as revealed by his body trembling with quiet sobs. The yokai lord looked toward his first mate; the Lady reached out for the child and began stroking his hair attempting to calm him.

Inu no Taisho turned to see Sesshomaru sitting a corner with the two toddlers wrapped in his mokomoko. The elder yokai carefully as to not disturb his son, who with the absence of his father moved closer to the Lady, Sesshomaru looked up as his father motioned to him, "Put your siblings on the bed with your mother. There is something we have to do."

Sesshomaru did as he was told than followed his father. They walked to the plaza and Sesshomaru turned to his father, "What do we need to do?"

The yokai lord bowed his head, "Izayoi has no human family…her mother was killed by her father many years ago, and we killed her father shortly after that. I learned some time ago that her stepfather passed into the eternal rest."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Than what is it we search for?"

The yokai snarled, "We search for nothing…we go to put Takemaru to rest."

Sesshomaru nodded, "As you wish father."

* * *

Inu no Taisho and his son landed at the ruins of the manor. After returning to their human forms Sesshomaru knelt and picked up piece of charred wood, "Father, someone has been here recently."

Inu no Taisho growled, "Scavengers…they've probably been searching for anything of value that may have survived the original fire."

Sesshomaru felt a presence and snarled, "He's here."

Inu no Taisho looked toward the presence and saw a semi transparent Takemaru. The ghost glared at the two daiyokai, "What are you monsters doing here? Have you come to gloat over Izayoi choosing you over me?"

The yokai lord snarled, "I have no reason to gloat, she was a treasure that one could not claim by force."

Takemaru's specter frowned, "Was?"

Inu no Taisho growled, "She passed into the eternal sleep yesterday. Now that she's no longer among us I will do what I should have done long ago."

Takemaru sneered, "And what is that fiend?"

Inu no Taisho narrowed his eyes, "Send you to the pits of hell reserved for traitors and murders."

Takemaru glared, "Try it mutt…your nothing but an overrated monster."

Sesshomaru snarled, "Father…why not turn him into something useful."

The yokai lord sneered, "Find what's anchoring him to this world."

Sesshomaru dug through the ruins till he found a blood stained spear, "Father…this Sesshomaru believes he's found it."

Takemaru trembled, "Please…don't…"

Inu no Taisho snarled, "Is that what Izayoi said before you stabbed her with this."

Takemaru faded from view.

* * *

Sometime later Sesshomaru followed his father into the forge of Totosai. The old blacksmith looked up at the two Inuyokai, "How can I be of service today my lords?"

Inu no Taisho tossed the spear on the ground at the blacksmith's feet, "What could you make from that?"

Totosai picked up the spear then examined it, "Hmm…with some of the residual fragments from the fangs you gave me to make those sword…I could reinforce the shaft…make the blade stronger…yes, yes…this will do just fine."

The yokai lord nodded, "How long will it take?"

Totosai shrugged, "Give me a week…whose going to get this?"

Sesshomaru growled, "My little sister Airi."

Inu no Taisho looked over his shoulder, "Is that not my decision?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "She needs a weapon."

The yokai lord grinned, "Very good logic." Inu no Taisho turned back to Totosai, "There's a human soul anchored to that spear. Make sure it get's incorporated into the new weapon."

Totosai nodded, "Not hard to do…whoever it was must have really crossed you on the wrong day."

Inu no Taisho growled, "Deliver it to the palace in a week." With that the two daiyokai turned and left the blacksmith's home.

* * *

It was mid afternoon by the time they returned to the palace. As they climbed the steps Inu no Taisho's scarred brother met them half way, "It is good you've returned brother…we have a situation."

Inu no Taisho snarled, "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what you're about to say?"

His brother smirked, "Because, even I hate to have to say it."

The yokai lord growled, "Well…out with it."

The scarred yokai snarled, "The counsel of vassals is at each other's throats. Some wish for you to exile your hanyo children, some want them killed, while a couple others have even offered to do the deed."

Inu no Taisho narrowed his eyes, "And the wolves?"

The scarred brother sneered, "I had to keep them from tearing those ignorant vassals to pieces."

Sesshomaru snorted, "The wolves always were the least diplomatic of the tribes, but they do have their uses."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Double Moko, Inuyasha, and Airi's guards."

Sesshomaru nodded than took off to fulfill his orders. The scarred brother watched his nephew go, "So what's the plan?"

Inu no Taisho snarled dangerous, "Take our brother's and show them my wrath. Bring me the offspring of all those who wanted the lives of my own."

The scarred one bowed, "As you wish brother."

* * *

Inu no Taisho entered his room to find his surviving mate still lying on his bed, next to her lay Kenshirou and Airi both sleeping. Inuyasha was sitting next to the Lady and was listening as she told him stories of things that happened long before he was born.

The daiyokai growled playfully, "I've had a productive morning and early afternoon, and I return to see you all still lying in bed. What am I to do with you?"

The Lady smirked at him, "Well I don't know about me, but I know just what to do with your son here."

Inuyasha bolted just as the Lady reached out and caught him. She began to tickle him as he squirmed. His thrashing awoke his younger siblings, who both watched curiously as their big brother got tickled, first by his stepmother, and then by his father. After begging for mercy the adults relented, and Inuyasha tiredly crawled into his father's lap and clung to the daiyokai's armor.

Inu no Taisho smiled sadly at his son, "My poor little Inuyasha…rest today, tomorrow we will bury our Izayoi." He felt Inuyasha tremble slightly.

* * *

It was predawn when Kage and Moko slipped unnoticed into the chamber where Izayoi's remains waited for their final journey. Later in the morning a funeral pyre would turn the remains to ash, and then the ashes would be buried in a secret location.

Moko stepped toward the remains, "I can't believe we were talking just days ago."

Kage bowed his head, "It only feels like a few years ago that your uncle sent me to watch over her…it was barely yesterday in comparison to us. We've not aged at all."

Moko took his hand, "I think we should wait till tomorrow to tell my uncle."

Kage nodded, "The council of elders will want to hear soon. They've been whispering to the tribe leaders that if I didn't ask you soon one of their sons should."

Moko looked surprised, "The only one who has a son is the southern leader, and Koga's no older than Inuyasha."

Kage chuckled "That's why the southern leader has been letting your uncle know of my feelings."

Moko and Kage exited the chamber and joined the other family members and those yokai and humans who would be attending the funeral.

* * *

The attendees filed into the plaza. After several minutes Izayoi's remains were laid on the pyre, the yokai remain stoic, but the humans and hanyo had a harder time controlling their emotions.

As the flames rose Sesshomaru watch out of the corner of his eye as his little brother fought back the tears, it was a losing battle as Inuyasha had his head bowed and the tinge of salt in the air was a dead giveaway to all the yokai.

After the flames died and the ashes collected a guard bowed before Inu no Taisho and presented the urn. Inu no Taisho spoke in a commanding voice that was as cold as ice, "Bury the urn in the location chosen by Lady Izayoi."

The guard bowed his head then bolted from the plaza.

* * *

After the funeral Inu no Taisho gathered a group of vassals in his grand hall. They prostrated themselves before him. He narrowed his eyes at them, "I'm not one to use hostages, but you've all called for blood. So, listen carefully. If you wish the blood of my children, then I'll take the blood of yours. Those of you who don't have children be warned. If harm ever comes to my children at your hands…I exterminate your entire tribe in the most excruciating ways possible."

The four wolf tribe leaders entered the hall.

Inu no Taisho growled, "I'm stripping all of you of your ranks. You still may lord over your lands as you've always had, but now you will answer to the wolf tribe, or my own if your tribe is located within my own domain. The wolf tribes are my lieutenants. You will respect them or suffer the consequences."

With that Inu no Taisho ordered the lesser vassals from the room. He turned as the southern leader approached, "The thunder tribe?"

The wolf bowed, "Hiten murdered his father in his sleep…he successfully holding my warriors at bay."

Inu no Taisho snarled, "Leave him the area around their manor and lands…slaughter anyone caught outside that area."

The scarred brother stepped forward, "Brother…your allowing your rage to control you."

Inu no Taisho snarled, "No brother…I will destroy any who may harm my family…or those who've insulted them."

The scarred one bowed, "Just remember brother…you don't want to walk the path I once treaded on."

* * *

End Chapter Nineteen

A/N: Here it is...next up we'll jumping about 90 years forward, that's about fifty years before Inuyasha got pinned to the tree. Also, if I do post something tomorrow it'll probably be even shorter than this because I have to work in the evening.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Twenty: Blood Will Out

* * *

Inuyasha lay on his bed staring at the ceiling of his room. He could feel the eyes of the two guards watching him from either side of his door. The hanyo snorted, "You know you could stand outside the room."

The senior of the two guards grunted, "Not likely young lord."

The second guard chuckled, "We're not stupid enough to fall for that old trick."

Inuyasha growled, "How much longer until I'm free?"

The senior guard smirked, "Your birthday is tomorrow my lord."

Inuyasha snarled, "Really…it's not like I did anything that deserved being grounded for three months."

The second guard sputtered as he argued, "Young lord, you and lord Koga snuck out of the palace, down the mountain, and right into a human village. You practically destroyed that village."

Inuyasha shrugged, "They attacked us first."

The senior guard snickered, "You're lucky pup…your uncles suggested you be sent back to that village to clean up the mess you made."

Inuyasha sat up, "Really, and what punishment did Koga get?"

The senior guard smirked, "He had to clean up the mess."

Inuyasha shook his head, "What are Kenshirou and Airi doing?"

The second guard thought for a minute, "Lord Kenshirou is training, and I believe Lady Airi is with your stepmother."

Inuyasha snorted, "The Lady's pretty pissed at me isn't she?"

The senior guard nodded his head, "It took all five of your aunts to calm her…your father was thinking it'd been safer for you to spend your grounding at your grandfather's manor."

Inuyasha stood and walked to the window, "At least it wouldn't have been so boring…has Sesshomaru returned yet?"

The senior guard snickered again, "Considering your hide hasn't been tanned a second time…no he's scheduled to return this afternoon."

Inuyasha glared at the guard, "Very funny…I'd like to see how you like it after feeling the sting of my father's hand."

The senior guard bowed his head, "Perish the thought my lord, I'd never do something to raise my lord's ire to the point of feeling his displeasure."

Inuyasha growled, but suddenly froze. A powerful aura was approaching his room. The door practically flew off its tracks as it was thrown open. Inuyasha swallowed hard as the figure of his elder brother was revealed. Sesshomaru snarled at the two guards, "Leave!"

The guards bolted from the room both sending pitying glances to their lord's second son. Inuyasha knew better than cringing or trying to escape by acting submissive. A lesson the three boys had all been taught was that they were each alpha type Inuyokai, it was in their blood. Sesshomaru was the dominate alpha though, and as part of his training had to discipline his brothers just as their father would to assert his dominance.

The three brothers had long ago learned that was why their uncles, who were also alpha types, were subordinate to their father. Sesshomaru knew that since his father was still the ultimate authority his own disciplining could not be as severe as what their father handed out.

Sesshomaru growled dangerously, "What do you think you were doing?"

Inuyasha snarled lightly, "What do you care? I'm nearly a century old…shouldn't I have some freedom to come and go as I please?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Father had ordered you to remain here. You must learn to obey our father."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes back, "I obey father just fine…I'm just tired of being treated like a child."

Sesshomaru bared his fangs, "You are still a pup! You should not have left the palace. It's just as bad as when you used to sneak out to the plaza when you were not even a decade old."

Inuyasha growled, "Just get on with it…"

Inuyasha doubled over from the blow to his stomach by his brother's fist. Inuyasha snarled at his brother, "A little excessive brother."

Sesshomaru took hold of his brother's neck, "Father has already ground you, and corrected your behavior. I'm sorry little brother, but I have had three months of built up rage over this."

Inuyasha braced himself as he received an elbow to the back, and then the momentary weightlessness as he was flung through the open window. The hanyo landed hard then rolled, only stopping when he rolled into something. Looking up he winced at the angry expression of his scarred uncle. The scarred one snarled, "Get up runt."

Inuyasha forced his body to move and stood. He turned to his uncle just as he felt his brother's aura approach. He turned just in time to see his brother's fist heading toward his face, but before it reached him his uncle's own clawed hand reached out and caught Sesshomaru's fist.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both froze as a new voice was heard, "Inuyasha! What are you doing out here?"

Inuyasha turned to see his stepmother glaring at him. Before he could answer his uncle spoke, "It's not his fault…your eldest here was letting his rage control him…he threw his brother out a window."

The lady shifted her glare to Sesshomaru, "Is this true?"

The yokai heir snarled but remained silent.

The lady walked over to Inuyasha, who was still slightly shorter than her, "Are you alright Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled low, "I'm fine…I'm a hanyo not human."

The lady shook her head then turned to her brother-in-law, "I'll take Inuyasha to the healers just to be sure…please straighten out Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru frowned, "You're not turning me over to father?"

His uncle snarled, "You're lucky your father is away. If he'd caught you you'd be in a world of hurt you've never known. Even we full yokai could be injured from a fall of that height."

For the first time Sesshomaru took note of their exact location. They were standing almost directly in the middle of the plaza. Sesshomaru realized his mistake. Inuyasha's room was on the top floor of the three story palace like all their private rooms were. Add to that the fact the palace was located on a raised section that was at least twenty feet high. While Sesshomaru didn't do the exact math he quickly realized that the height would have been fatal to a human, and was at the very least bone breaking for a yokai or hanyo.

Sesshomaru watched as his brother limped slightly as he was led away. Truthfully there was no need for the healers to diagnose his brother's injuries. Sesshomaru could tell by his stance that his brother's right ankle was sprained if not worse, and his right shoulder was no doubt dislocated. The injuries would be healed by the evening meal.

Sesshomaru turned to his uncle, "A lecture?"

His uncle sneered, "I wouldn't waste the breath…I've spent the last three hundred years trying to get you to control that temper of yours. Just because your brother is bigger than he used to be doesn't mean you don't have to be careful. We're even careful when sparring with you…we could easily rip you in half with our claws or snap your neck with an uncontrolled punch."

Sesshomaru really didn't need the reminder that his uncles and father were so much stronger than him. He knew the time was drawing nearer to his eventual challenge for his father's title. Sesshomaru bowed his head, "Uncle…I'm…I'm sorry for losing my temper, but his stupidity could have cost him his life…"

The scarred one snarled, "Your father already disciplined him, you are not permitted to add any punishment harsher than what your father has decreed. If I remember correctly your brother was unharmed after your father corrected him save for having some difficulty sitting for a few hours."

Sesshomaru bowed then after a few minutes looked up to see the anger had left his uncle's face. Sesshomaru believing they'd moved from the previous topic spoke, "Where is father?"

The scarred one growled then turned away, "He's visiting Izayoi."

Sesshomaru bowed his head again this time in confusion, "He's explaining to her grave why he had to strike her son?"

The scarred one chuckled, "You'll understand one day."

Sesshomaru watched as his uncle walked away. He knew he was lucky to get away with merely a harsh reminder, and not needing to be picked up off the ground to join his brother in the healers' wing. Sesshomaru turned to see his two younger siblings approach.

Airi was glaring daggers at him, "What did you do to my brother?"

Kenshirou frowned, "He's our brother to sis."

She glared at her slightly older brother, "You two are our half brothers, he's my full brother remember."

Kenshirou shrugged, "Never really thought about it…I can't even remember Lady Izayoi."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "She passed on when you were only about eight months old, Airi was only six months old."

She snarled, "Yeah can we leave my dead mother out of this conversation. Now, what the hell did you do to 'our' brother?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his little sibling, "I threw him out a window."

Kenshirou shrugged, "So…you've thrown me out of plenty of windows."

Sesshomaru looked away from his siblings, "His bed room window…"

Airi growled, "He landed on the patio right?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "He landed just about where you two are standing."

Airi snarled and pulled a foot long shaft from her belt and spinning it in her hand it extended into a seven foot spear with a three point blade, "What did you do that for?"

Kenshirou jumped back several feet from his sister, "Hey…do you have to pull that thing out every time you get angry."

Airi snorted, "Don't get grumpy because father gave me my weapon first."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "He didn't intend you use it against your brothers." Sesshomaru waited until she returned the weapon to its sheathed state, "I was angered and allowed my emotions to rule my actions." Sesshomaru bowed his head, "I struck my own brother in anger."

Kenshirou swallowed, "Father is going to be very pissed. He might even be angrier than that time I picked up Sou'unga."

Airi frowned, "Kenshirou he grounded you for ten years…I think trying to wield that sword is like one of the top ten things you shouldn't try doing."

Sesshomaru growled, "I'll be banished from the palace for an unspecified amount of time."

Airi looked sorrowful at her eldest brother, "Banishment?"

Kenshirou growled, "That's a little excessive isn't it."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "You two are too young to remember my former behavior…I wasn't what you'd consider caring toward Inuyasha in the past, and often allowed my anger and other emotions to rule how I treated him."

Kenshirou shrugged, "I don't know if you've noticed big brother, but you're a lot more like mother than the rest of us…though Inuyasha and Airi have the advantage of having a different mother. Father always says I took more after him."

Sesshomaru snorted, "Physically yes, but I haven't seen you release your wrath in any way like father."

Sesshomaru, Kenshirou, and Airi all froze as they felt their father's aura flare out across the palace. Kenshirou cringed slightly, "Did father walk past us?"

Airi shook her head, "He was at my mother's grave…that's in the courtyard at the back of the palace."

The younger two turned to their elder brother as he spoke, "He's found Inuyasha in the healers' wing. He's not happy."

* * *

That was definitely an understatement. Inu no Taisho had been passing the wing when he'd noticed the auras of his mate and second son. He entered curious of their presence there he entered the wing. He walked down the hall toward the private rooms saved for members of his family.

He slid open the door to find his son sitting on the edge of the bed as the coyote bandaged his ankle. Inu no Taisho growled, "What happened?"

His mate turned startled by his presence, as she had been more focused on Inuyasha then the fact her mate had arrived. The Lady bowed, "There was a minor accident…"

Inu no Taisho narrowed his eyes, "Accident! The only time my son has had a broken limb was when that bastard panther yokai forcibly broke his leg."

Inuyasha flinched at the mention of what had happened even after so many years ago.

The Lady glared at her mate as she soothed the hanyo by stroking his hair, "Didn't we agree not to mention that around him?"

Inu no Taisho snarled, "Don't change the subject! Inuyasha was still supposed to be grounded. That leads me to only a few possible conclusions. The first and most reasonable considering his track record would be Inuyasha tried sneaking out, but slipped and fell from the roof, that doesn't pan out because he's a natural climber. The second is the guards assigned to him caused him harm, but I doubt that seeing as the two guards assigned to him have never showed him any disrespect. The final conclusion would be you've betrayed my trust in regards to my children, but see as your protective nature is still shielding him shows you've not."

His mate glared, "If I tell you will you promise me to allow me to handle this matter, and trust my judgement."

The yokai lord growled dangerously, "You're not one to barter when the safety of one of my children is at stake." Inu no Taisho sniffed the air. Mixed with Inuyasha's scent was a hint of Sesshomaru's scent, meaning that the elder's body had made physical contact with the younger. The yokai lord's aura flared outward uncontrolled signaling to the whole palace that their lord was not happy. Inu no Taisho fixed his gaze on his son, "What happened?"

Inuyasha swallowed, as he was barely able to move under his father's unsuppressed rage. Inuyasha bowed his head, "Sesshomaru showed up, I figured he'd just yell at me like he usually does when I get in trouble. He got angry then punched me in the gut, almost felt like he impaled me. Then he struck me in the back and tossed me from my window. The force of it sent me about halfway to the main gate."

Inu no Taisho growled, "And no one saw this?"

His mate shook her head, "Sesshomaru hadn't finished, but before he could strike again your brother intervened."

Inu no Taisho didn't need to hear which brother. The only one who could easily stop Sesshomaru anymore was his most loyal brother, whose scarred visage was well known throughout the western lands. Inu no Taisho placed a hand on his son's uninjured shoulder, "I will not punish Sesshomaru, I'm sure my brother has corrected his behavior, and anymore could be deemed excessive." The yokai lord then smirked, "That is unless you wish me to punish him."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No father…even though he went overboard I don't think he meant me any real harm…he just let his rage overtake him. It happens to all of us…no thanks to your blood."

Inu no Taisho growled humorously then gently rapped his knuckles on his son's head, "Watch that tongue of yours, without that blood you wouldn't be here." His father turned and walked to the door. He stopped at the door and talked over his shoulder in a grim voice, "Also…I've seen enough of that blood spilt…try avoiding getting any more of it spilt."

Inuyasha watched silently as his father exited the room.

* * *

End Chapter Twenty

A/N: Here you go the first chapter of the new era. Enjoy.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Twenty One:

* * *

Evening meals had turned into somber affairs within the last fifty or so years. No one really knew why, but tonight was no different. Everyone was seated at their usual places, Inu no Taisho at the head of the table. To his right sat his first mate, Airi, and then his five sisters seated according to age. To his left sat Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kenshirou, and then his four brothers also seated according to age. At the opposite end of the table a seat reserved for either a guest of honor or the yokai lord's father.

This was the family's private dining hall and was used for most family meals. Inu no Taisho grew tired of the silence and called down the table to his youngest sister, "Have you heard from your daughter?"

The youngest sister bowed her head toward her brother, "She sent word she and Kage will be returning in the morning, then later in the week they'll be moving into father's manor."

The Lady scoffed, "Why don't they just move back into the palace, they've been out wandering the land for three years now. Isn't it time for them to truly settle down?"

The smiling brother chuckled, "I believe that's why they're moving in with father…plus I'm sure little Moko doesn't want all her overprotective uncles and cousins looming about."

Sesshomaru growled quietly drawing his father's attention. Inu no Taisho sneered at his oldest son. He knew the boy was waiting for his punishment for his actions earlier in the day. Inu no Taisho returned his attention to his plate of food, and spoke disinterestedly, "Do you have something to add my Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "Father you know all this already…I reported to you in a letter last week of my cousin's plans."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "My Sesshomaru…you have much to learn. I was attempting to steer any conversation away from you, though now I guess we should bring your behavior this afternoon to light. I wonder if anyone doesn't know you threw your brother from a window."

Sesshomaru didn't have to look down the table to see the angry glares. He locked his gaze to his father, "I accept that my behavior was uncalled for…I'm willing to accept whatever punishment you deem fit."

Inu no Taisho waved his son's comment off, "I'm sure your uncle reminded you about how dangerous your actions were. I also doubt I have to tell you if there is a repeat incident…"

The yokai lord left the obvious threat hanging over the silence. Sesshomaru bowed his head and turned back to his plate.

Airi could easily see the tension between her eldest two brothers. She was about to speak, but the Lady placed a hand on her shoulder and when the hanyo turned to her stepmother the look she was given signaled her to allow the adults to handle this.

* * *

After the meal Airi followed her hanyo older brother out of the dining hall. He ignored her until they arrived at the courtyard, and then he rounded on her, "Why are you following me?"

Airi cringed slightly at her brother's behavior, "What's going on between you and Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha growled, "Eh…it's none of your business."

Airi snarled, "Like hell it's not! You're my brother, and so is Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha turned away from her, "Sesshomaru despises me."

Airi frowned, "What?"

Inuyasha looked up at the night sky, "Our big brother hates me…I'd think it was because I'm a hanyo, but the fact he's treated you the same as Kenshirou kind of negates that."

Airi stepped toward her brother, "I'm sure he doesn't hate you…"

Inuyasha snorted, "I was around nine years before you came along. Trust me, he's only acted like he cared to appease father." Inuyasha started to walk toward the back wall. Airi followed him. They walked silently to a single marker hidden behind several small plants. Inuyasha frowned at the overgrowth, "Wasn't father here earlier?"

Airi nodded, "Yeah…but he never clears off the overgrowth. I think he believes it gives us some closeness to her by doing that job ourselves."

Inuyasha reached down and pulled away the vines and roots that had begun climbing over the marker. Inuyasha growled, "I can't stand it here…I feel like some pet on a short leash."

Airi frowned, "Inuyasha…you can't be serious. Father would be cross if you ran away again. You're just getting off grounding from the last time."

Inuyasha growled, "I don't care. I'll go further this time. I'll go far away where not even father could find me."

A new voice entered the conversation, "And how will you do that since I have your blood scent?"

Inuyasha and Airi both jumped as they turned to find their father standing behind them. The yokai lord smirked to himself pleased that he was still able to get the jump on his children.

Airi bowed respectfully to her father, knowing that their sire was probably listening to their entire conversation was never a comforting realization. Inuyasha on the other hand merely remained where he was and glared at his father.

Inu no Taisho expanded his aura to quell his son's own aura that had been rising since the evening meal. Inu no Taisho turned to his daughter, "Please go inside Airi, your stepmother did suggest you allow us to handle this matter."

Airi looked toward her brother then dashed back into the palace. Inuyasha watched her go then turned to his father, "What?"

Inu no Taisho stared at his son for several minutes then spoke; "I'm trying to figure out how you went from a respectful cheerful little pup to this confrontational slightly older pup."

Inuyasha growled, "I'm not confrontational…I'm just tired of being treated like a pup."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "I didn't think you'd enter your rebellious phase for another fifty years, but I guess it's inevitable." The yokai lord placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "Inuyasha we treat you this way because the world outside this palace is harsh, and for you it's even harsher. Humans and many yokai would attack you just for the fact that you are a hanyo…many yokai would also attack you for the simple fact you're my son. We protect and care for you as we do for any member of this family"

Inuyasha frowned, "Then why does Moko wander on her own?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "She has never wandered on her own. When she was young she wandered with her mother, and now she wanders with Kage."

Inuyasha grumbled but remained quiet.

After several minutes of silence Inu no Taisho turned back to the palace, "Inuyasha, you are my son, and as such this place will always be your home."

Inuyasha watched his father walk back to the palace. It would be a simple matter for him to climb the wall and slip away into the night. Yet, his father's final remarks seemed to pull at his Inuyokai half. He stood and walked back into the palace, and made his way to his room.

* * *

It was the predawn hours of the next day when Sesshomaru exited his own room and went about his routine. Jaken who slept just outside his master's door jumped to his feet and straightened his robes. Sesshomaru turned to his left and walked to the T intersection at the end of the hall then took another left. The first door he came to was his mother's rooms, her guards stood at attention and bowed as the Inuyokai heir walked by.

Taking the next corner his soon came to his youngest brother's door. He slid the door opened and saw his brother sprawled across his bed. It was surprising to see how messy the room was as the servants had probably just cleaned it the day before. Closing the door Sesshomaru continued down the hall.

At the next door Sesshomaru snarled as he spotted a bundle of wild flowers had been placed outside the door. Airi's door opened and she smiled nervously at her brother as she snatched the flowers and then quickly slammed the door closed. Sesshomaru's face was twisted with disgust at the smell of a certain wolf heir that permeated the air.

Sesshomaru recovered quickly then carried on down the hall. Inuyasha's door was closed and no longer guarded. Sesshomaru slid the door open and immediately noticed the absence of the occupant. The yokai walked across the room to the open window. Stepping onto the windowsill he reached out to grasp the edge of the roof then flipped himself onto the roof.

Sesshomaru crouched next to his brother who was lying on the roof, "Why do you always come out here?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Why do you always look in on us every morning?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "Because one time this Sesshomaru wasn't attentive, and you nearly paid the price with your life."

Inuyasha growled as he sat up, "I'm no longer that little runt who couldn't fight."

Sesshomaru nodded, "But you are still this one's brother, and his responsibility."

Inuyasha narrowed his gaze at his brother, "Eh…you threw your responsibility out the window yesterday…literally."

Sesshomaru stood and moved to the edge of the roof, "This one is truly sorry for allowing his temper to override his senses." Sesshomaru looked back over his shoulder, "You should get yourself cleaned up…mother would be very disappointed if you're late for breakfast today."

Inuyasha glared as his brother disappeared over the edge. Inuyasha stood and looked up at the sky, "You'd think they'd stop making such a big deal about today after ninety eight years."

Inuyasha turned as he heard footsteps behind him; he spotted his father's second brother. The black clad Inuyokai nodded as he approached, "It's not every day a pup turns another year older."

Inuyasha snorted, "When do Inuyokai finally stop celebrating birthdays?"

The ninja brother chuckled, "When the pack forgets the exact day you're born." The black clad one placed his hand on the pups shoulder, "Unfortunately for you four each of you were born on very memorable days. Sesshomaru's coincides with the anniversary of your father claiming this place, Kenshirou was born during the same time as the festival down in the exterminators' village, and you and your sister…well you both had very memorable births."

Inuyasha slouched, "Eh…if you call nearly getting your parents killed as memorable."

The ninja brother crossed his arms, "Well, that comments going to get you a lecture from big brother, and possibly your stepmother as well."

"Eh…" Inuyasha jumped back into his room. He was not really a happy hanyo, seeing as he could never seem to get a few minutes alone to sort his thoughts. He'd always wondered if brooding was not permitted among Inuyokai, though he knew it was merely the pack mentality of his family. They could easily sense when a member was not well either physically or emotionally, and it was part of their Inu nature to help.

Inuyasha quickly changed into his fire rat and left his room. The palace had come alive and servants were moving quickly down the halls as guards and other retainers held conversations. As Inuyasha made his way down the stairs to the second floor he passed a group of wolves. One of the smaller wolves broke from the group and fell into step next to him, "So how does it feel to be free again?"

Inuyasha glared at Koga, "I don't know. How long did it take you to clean up that village?"

Koga laughed, "About a week…heard your brother wasn't too pleased when he heard."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah I still have the bruises." Inuyasha stopped suddenly and turned to his friend, "Oh yeah, where you up on the third floor this morning?"

Koga paused, "Umm…maybe."

Inuyasha growled dangerously, "You enter my sister's room and your dad will be looking for a new heir, got it wolf face."

Koga sneered, "Crystal clear mutt."

Inuyasha shook his head, "You'll be lucky to get away with a base threat from my brothers…father on the other hand…you'll be lucky to escape with your tail."

Koga swallowed, "Um…Inuyasha…your father was glaring at me when I passed him in the hall earlier…"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Let Airi handle father…she has the old man wrapped around her little finger."

Koga nodded, "She can be manipulative can't she."

Inuyasha snickered, "She's sure got you on a short leash."

Koga scoffed, "What? It is I who's courting her…it's not like she has many suitors."

Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling, "Five….no four now."

Koga frowned, "What happened to the fifth?"

Inuyasha sneered, "Jaken caught him attempting to sneak into Airi's room."

Koga growled, "Tribe?"

Inuyasha frowned, "Not actually sure…though I'm sure he landed somewhere near his home when father kicked him off the mountain."

Koga shook his head, "Well I'll just have to challenge the other three for the right to be her sole suitor."

Inuyasha sneered, "You do know my sister could kick your ass…and that's if she's not using her spear."

Koga chuckled, "Why do you think I like her? She's stronger than any other female in the western lands, well the strongest that's not promised to someone, or not several centuries older than myself."

Inuyasha snorted, "You're just a few years older than me don't you think you're young for the whole settling down with a mate thing?"

Koga shook his head, "We wolves are different than you Inu, we can't claim leadership without at least having a promised mate."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "What's your pack going to say when they hear you're courting a half breed?"

Koga shrugged, "Since my best friend is one as well probably not much."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Speaking of friends, where is Ginta and Hakkaku, they're usually on your tail all the time."

Koga frowned, "Not really sure…pa said he sent them with some of the others to take over guard duty."

Inuyasha started walking again, "Guarding what?"

Koga shook his head, "Don't know…when I asked I was told it was none of my business, and your uncle didn't seem to be in the mood to answer questions."

Inuyasha stopped walking again, "Which uncle?"

Koga chuckled, "Scarface."

Inuyasha continued walking, "Yeah…he wasn't really in a good mood yesterday either."

Koga froze, "Um…Inuyasha…did you just feel an angry aura."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah but is my big brother ever not angry."

Koga shook his head, "I'll talk to you later…oh yeah, happy birthday."

Koga dashed down a branching hall as Inuyasha glared at him. Inuyasha continued down the hall and soon reached the dining hall. Inuyasha entered to find his three siblings sitting at the table, his step mother was standing behind his sister fixing the braid her silver white hair was kept in. His little sister resembled their mother save for her hair, and the tell tale canine ears, claws, and fangs.

Inuyasha walked to his seat and slumped into his seat. Sesshomaru merely looked at his brother from the corner of his eye, while Kenshirou turned to his brother, "Morning brother…"

Inuyasha just grunted at his younger brother who was almost a clone of their father, except his markings that were similar to their eldest brother's markings save for being more jagged, and the fact the young Inuyokai's mokomoko was also like's Sesshomaru's but hung over his left arm instead.

The Lady of the West smiled as she sat down, "We'll be eating alone this morning…your father needed to take care of some lesser yokai retainers."

Myoga hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder, "Good morning my lord…"

Inuyasha slapped at the flea yokai then held the flattened flea out in front of him, "Why aren't you with father?"

Myoga popped back into his normal shape then bowed, "Your father wished me to inform you that he wishes to speak with you after the morning meal."

Inuyasha tossed the flea over his shoulder, "Eh…tell the old dog I'll be there when I have time."

The Lady smirked, "Myoga tell my lord his son will be there as soon as he's finished eating."

* * *

The breakfast was mostly quiet, save for the usual questions the Lady asked her children every morning to discover their daily plans. The Lady was an attentive mother to her four children, yes four. After the passing of Lady Izayoi she'd stepped in to the role of mother for the two motherless pups. It was a role she knew she eventually would have had to take anyways, but it was still several decades earlier than she'd originally thought she'd have to.

She currently was observing the child that needs her the most. She'd observed Inuyasha since he was born and knew the boy was an incredibly sensitive child, but he was horribly troubled. Most of the blame for his troubles could be linked to his abduction when he was eight. She narrowed her eyes as she turned her gaze onto the other cause, her own first born, Sesshomaru. She knew her own actions of the past did not help matters.

Noticing Inuyasha push his plate aside she stood, "Inuyasha…will you walk with me?"

Inuyasha frowned confused, "I thought I needed to go to father?"

The Lady smirked at him, "Were you truly going straight there?"

Inuyasha grumbled then followed the Lady from the room. As they walked Inuyasha slouched and muttered. The Lady continued to smirk as she corrected him, "Stand up straight Inuyasha. It's unsightly for a person of your stature to slouch so." Inuyasha straightened his posture, but before he could start grumbling she continued, "Also stop this muttering…don't forget most beings in this palace can hear you."

Inuyasha huffed, "Maybe I want them to hear me."

The Lady growled lightly, "Do not mouth off to me…I'm not your father. He may put up with that attitude of yours, but I won't."

Inuyasha snarled, "What do you care…it's not like you're my mother."

The Lady stopped and before he knew what happened she caught him by the throat and had him pinned to the wall, and then reprimanded him in a calm voice, "Did I not just tell you not to mouth off to me."

Inuyasha snarled as he grasped her wrist, "Too…tight…"

The Lady released her hold and Inuyasha dropped to his knees coughing. She turned and began walking, "Keep up." Inuyasha forced himself back to his feet and followed her. After several minutes of silence she spoke again, "Inuyasha, what has gotten into you. You're acting like an ungrateful whelp."

Inuyasha growled, "I'm tired of acting like some pet."

The Lady looked at him confused, "In what way does anyone treat you like a pet."

Inuyasha looked away, "I can't even leave the palace without permission…I also don't get any privacy, if I try to sort my thoughts someone is always there watching me."

The Lady smiled at him, "I'd think by now you'd understand that is how we are. Inuyasha it's not that you're a pet, we treat you like a pup."

Inuyasha fumed, "I'm not a pup…I'm nearly a hundred years old!"

Several guards standing nearby raised their eyebrows as they passed. The Lady glared at them and they remained silent. She spoke quietly to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha…how old do you think your brother is?"

Inuyasha thought for a minute, "Hundred and fifty, maybe two hundred…"

The Lady chuckled, "Sesshomaru is almost three hundred years old, and he is still only a pup." She stopped outside Inu no Taisho's grand audience chamber, "Inuyasha…we Inuyokai are immortal, it takes hundreds of years for our children to grow up. Your father was extremely young when he took command of our tribe, and was barely an adult himself when you were conceived."

Inuyasha frowned, "But I'm not an Inuyokai, I'm a hanyo…"

The Lady shook her head, "You are not the first Inuhanyo, and neither was Moko, or your uncle's deceased offspring. Long ago there was a Inuhanyo, he lived many centuries ago, and some say he's still alive today."

Inuyasha looked surprised, "Is still alive?"

Another voice spoke up, "You're telling the boy about my uncle?"

Inuyasha turned to see his father's giant brother. The giant Inuyokai approached and stood next to his nephew. Inuyasha looked confused, "Wouldn't he be father's uncle too?"

The giant shook his head, "I had a different mother than my other siblings. In fact very few of us share the same mother."

The Lady nodded, "That is how it is with most families of Inuyokai. They share a father, but have different mothers."

Inuyasha frowned, "So…this uncle…he's still alive?"

The giant nodded, "He lives on the mountain my mother lives on…she's the only one of my father's mates to ever pass the bracelet test. My uncle guards the estate big brother gave my mother after my imprisonment."

The doors to the audience chamber opened. The Lady smiled, "Inuyasha, you'd best not keep your father waiting."

Inuyasha nodded then entered the chamber. It was darker than most the rooms in the palace, and the aura that emitted from the throne would strike fear into anyone else, to Inuyasha it gave a more comforting feeling that promised safety. Inuasha walked up the center of the room and stopped at the base of the steps leading up to where a throne seat would be in a human palace. Instead there was a gigantic Inuyokai in his true form.

Inuyasha bowed his head since he had to show his father proper respect with the thirty or so retainers that sat on either side of the room. Inuyasha spoke in a submissive tone, "You summoned me father?"

The Inu looked down at his son with red eyes, "Inuyasha…I know you wish to wander the lands…I've made my decision."

Inuyasha remained silent as his father took his humanoid form.

The daiyokai stepped down next to his son, "I will allow you to go on your first wandering, but you must accept my conditions."

Inuyasha bowed his head, "Of course father."

Inu no Taisho let out a short growl and Inuyasha turned to see Koga stand and step forward.

Inuyasha frowned, "So I have to take Koga with me?"

Another voice laughed, "Like your father would trust you two to not destroy half the lands."

Inuyasha turned to see his scarred uncle step out of the shadowed corner of the room. Inu no Taisho spoke then, "You will accompany your uncle. You and Koga will listen to him and obey any command he gives as though they were given by me."

The two boys bowed. Inuyasha spoke to his father, "Thank you father."

Inu no Taisho grinned, "Don't give me any reason to regret this decision."

* * *

End Chapter Twenty One

A/N: Sorry for not posting last night, but I'd had small bout of insomnia the night before after my last posting. The result was that I crashed out before finishing this chapter. Well enjoy and review, it also about time I thank my top reviewers again Taraah36, icegirljenni, and Inumimi1. These three have reviewed just about every chapter, and their questions have propelled this story to being my longest, most reviewed, and having the most hits. So once again thanks for all the great reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Twenty Two:

* * *

Early the next morning Inuyasha and Koga waited by the main gates, Koga turned to his long time friend, "Strange…thought you're whole family would be here to see you off?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Not their way. When one of use goes wandering, we leave early in the morning before anyone else is awake. It's a sign that they trust my skills to not say goodbye."

Koga frowned, "Why?"

Inuyasha looked grimly at his friend, "To Inuyokai, you only say goodbye when someone's going to die."

Koga swallowed, "I'll keep that in mind for the future."

The third member of their group arrived, "I see you two are eager to get going."

Inuyasha turned to his uncle, "Yes sir…where are we heading first?"

The scarred one grinned, "We're going to accompany Kage and Moko to your grandfather's manor. After that I think we'll leave the mountains for a while and head to the plains." The scarred one narrowed his gaze in an inquiring manor, "Unless you have any suggestions?"

Inuyasha looked unsure, "Yesterday your brother said his mother and uncle live on a mountain estate."

The scarred one smiled, "That Mountain is across the plains, we'll make that our second destination. There is a lot of history you can learn from the ancient ones who live there." The scarred one then walked to the gate, and noticed Moko and Kage approaching, "Let's get moving."

* * *

The group of five exited the main gate and walked down the main path till they came across a seldom used animal path. The scarred one turned to the four pups, "We're still in the Inuyokai territory, but keep your guard up. The last time I came this way on foot I encountered a few rogue yokai."

Inuyasha spoke up, "How long's the journey to grandfather's manor?"

His uncle turned back to the path, "A two day journey at a dead run…I think we can take it a little slower, so probably three to four days."

Kage turned to Koga, "We'll go with normal pack formation. Moko and Inuyasha's uncle in the lead, Inuyasha and you will take the middle and Moko and I will take the rear."

Everyone nodded then the scarred one began at a quick jog down the path. The others followed and quickly matched their speed to his. As they jogged down the path Inuyasha kept his attention on everything around him. Soon his instincts took over and his awareness of his surrounding spiked. He quickly locked in the scents of his four companions, as well as the scents of dozens of animals that were in the surrounding forest.

His uncle notice that Inuyasha had opened his awareness, and jumped into the trees. The other four all followed him into the trees and leapt from branch to branch. They traveled for most the day till they reached a gully with nearly vertical rock walls that led further up the mountain.

As the scarred one landed on the ground the other four each landed effortlessly. Inuyasha looked at the rock walls, "We going to climb those?"

His uncle nodded, "In the morning…I'll need to teach you how to jump walls like these, and it's better to try this when you're refreshed." He turned to Kage, "Kage go hunt something for us to eat. Three deer and a couple rabbits for filler should do."

Kage bowed then dashed into the woods. Moko stepped up, "I'll gather firewood."

The scarred one nodded, "Good."

After she was gone Koga turned to the elder, "So what do we do?"

The scarred one pointed to a ring of stones, "We need to set up our camp site. This spot is used often by human hunters, and lesser yokai delivering supplies to my father's manor, "Koga, start clearing the area around the fire pit." The young wolf went to work clearing grass from the immediate area. The scarred one turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, there should be some skewer sticks for the meat up in that tree." The scarred one pointed at a nearby tree that was very tall. "It should be in a bundle about three quarter's to the top."

Inuyasha nodded then ran up the tree. The scarred one observed as Inuyasha carefully leapt from one branch to the next. Inuyasha easily scaled to the appropriate height, and snatching the bundle began his decent. He was about halfway down when the branch he landed on snapped.

His fall stopped short when he landed on something soft and white. Looking down he noticed white fur, and knew his uncle had shot out his mokomoko to catch him before he hit the ground. Inuyasha walked up to his uncle and handed him the skewers, "Thanks for the catch…"

His uncle sneered, "Look before you leap next time. You might not have someone nearby who could stop you from meeting the ground."

It did not take long for the camp to get set up, and even less time for Kage to return with the hunt. After the fire was started and the animals skinned and strips of meat skewered and set to cook over the fire. The scarred one spoke, "We'll scale this cliff at dawn, and then make our way further up the mountain."

Koga swallowed a piece of the rabbit he was eating, "How much farther is it once we scale these walls?"

The scarred one looked up to the night sky, "A day and a half at the pace we went today."

Inuyasha almost choked on his food, "You said earlier that it could take four days."

The scarred one nodded, "I did, didn't I, but that was assuming we were on foot. I wouldn't call what we went by as on foot."

Inuyasha frowned, "You mean running in the trees?"

His uncle nodded, "When I sensed you'd locked you awareness onto the journey I decided to up our momentum. We covered twice the distance we would have at that jogging pace we started off at."

Inuyasha thought back to how he'd suddenly started to sense every movement around him, "You mean when I locked onto everyone's scents?"

His uncle smiled at the reasoning, "Very good. It's what happens when we travel in a pack, and it is why we rarely travel alone. We open our senses to the world around us; it's also useful when hunting, because we focus out anything nonthreatening or not of our concern. We focus on our pack mates' movements and can nearly anticipate were their going to be next. That is why when I moved into the trees you followed me without hesitation. During a hunt you'd use the same technique to note which way your prey would move to attempt to escape. If each hunter has anticipated the prey's escape route then they can box them in."

Inuyasha thought to his climbing the tree earlier, "I kind of felt that when I was climbing the tree, but I lost focus when I was coming down and landed on a weak branch."

His uncle nodded, "You got overconfident in your abilities. That is something you must be cautious of. There is a human saying 'pride comes before a fall'."

Inuyasha nodded, "So…Sesshomaru's got a pretty big fall coming his way?"

This comment made the entire party break into laughter. After it calmed down the scarred one shook his head, "I think it's been ages since I laughed like that." He turned to Inuyasha, "I'd suggest you not repeat that in your brother's presence." Inuyasha nodded. The scarred one then stood, "You all get to sleep I'll take watch."

Koga looked up at the elder yokai, "Who do you want to relieve you?"

Moko shook her head, "Nobody…uncle doesn't sleep he meditates for awhile whenever he needs to rest."

Koga looked surprised, "I've heard some yokai don't sleep, but I've never understood why."

Kage grumbled, "None of your business little cousin…we each have our reasons for doing what we've done, and we've each made or will make mistakes that have or will cost us much."

The scarred one nodded, "Very well said Kage, you're both a fine example of an intelligent young wolf, and a good addition to our pack."

Kage bowed, "I'm happy to say I've learned a lot from my in-laws, even before they were officially that."

The scarred one stretched then walked to the edge of the clearing, "Get to sleep all of you. I'll be waking you up before dawn so we can get started."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the palace…

Airi sat in her place at the table staring at the vacant chair in front of her. She turned to her father, "Um…father…where is Inuyasha?"

Inu no Taisho had not informed anyone else that he'd allowed Inuyasha to wander under the supervision of his brother. His other siblings assumed that was the case when neither the pup nor their elder brother was present for either the morning or midday meals. His mate had questioned him about the absences, and he'd revealed to her the truth. He now spotted that his two present offspring were staring at him, "He's left the palace."

Kenshirou growled, "He's run away again…So uncle and Sesshomaru went to retrieve him again?"

Inu no Taisho frowned, "Your brother did not run away. He is wandering with his friend that wolf Koga; they are under the supervision of your uncle. As for the whereabouts of Sesshomaru, I'm not entirely sure. He very well may have assumed as you have, and has gone to track Inuyasha. I'm sure my brother can deal with him, and when he returns I'll be correcting Sesshomaru for not conversing with me before taking action."

The Lady frowned, "Sesshomaru's behavior as of late is most puzzling…"

The yokai lord narrowed his eyes at his plate, "I'll deal with him when he returns."

* * *

Back at the clearing…

The scarred one leaned against a tree his hearing focused on the breathing of his four young companions as well as the sounds of the forest around him. He immediately took note when the normal forest sounds vanished, and he could hear the crunch of two sets of feet walking toward the clearing. Focusing his hearing on the footsteps he was able to tell that one of the beings that approached was nearly his size but slightly smaller, the second set of footsteps belonged to something much smaller than the first.

The scarred one shook his head, "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stepped out of the darkness with his servant Jaken quick on his heals carrying the staff of two heads. Sesshomaru bowed to his uncle, "This Sesshomaru has come to retrieve the runaway."

His uncle growled, "Did you speak with your father before coming out here?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "What for? He'll deal with Inuyasha as he always does when we take him back."

His uncle narrowed his gaze on the pup, "Sesshomaru…your father permitted Inuyasha to leave the palace. I'm here to supervise him, not drag him back to the palace."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "This one understands uncle…father will not be pleased this one interfered."

His uncle shook his head, "No…and by now my brother would have figured out what you're up to." The scarred yokai then pointed to the kappa, "You could always blame him."

Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken who had gasped with fright. Sesshomaru shook his head, "This Sesshomaru will not have his servants take responsibility for this one's mistakes."

"Good to hear." Sesshomaru noticed his uncle's scarred face twisted into what served as a grin.

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze, "You were testing this one?"

His uncle nodded his head, "Of course…"

Sesshomaru growled, "When will you cease testing this one?"

His uncle's grin turned menacing, "What is life but a continuous test? Every action we take is but a test of who we are, we learn from them and grow. And you my nephew have much growing to do before you're ready to take that place you covet so much."

Sesshomaru bowed, "Uncle…"

The scarred one growled, "Know this Sesshomaru…the reason your father's ascension to leadership nearly split our tribe in two was because they feared he was too young to lead. I joined him only out of anger and hatred for my own father, and as you well know those are only the base emotions of what I was feeling. You will not be so lucky Sesshomaru, you only have three siblings, and currently the youngest two have no reason to betray their father, and Inuyasha's anger toward your father has subsided, but his anger toward you has festered for too many years."

Sesshomaru bowed, "This Sesshomaru knows he is not ready to challenge father…father's aura alone can still paralyze this one."

The scarred one nodded, "You have many lessons to learn nephew…may a day come when you can face your father as an equal, and not half to resort to the underhanded methods your father had to resort to."

Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away, but stopped short, "Uncle…what did my father do you deem underhanded?"

The scarred one snarled dangerously, "He called me to the battlefield."

Sesshomaru nodded then departed followed closely by Jaken.

* * *

As the sky began to lighten the scarred one moved to begin waking the others. He flared his aura, and all of them jumped to their feet, save for Koga who somehow promptly tripped over his own tail. The others shook their heads in disappointment at the young wolf.

The scarred one called their attention with a growl, "Alright…eat any leftovers from last night then bury the bones. Koga normally for your foolishness you'd be the one burying them, but since I'll need you to demonstrate scaling the rock face your safe this time."

Koga huffed then followed the scarred one and Inuyasha to the rock face. Inuyasha looked up the rock walls, "So…how do we climb this? It doesn't look like we can dig our claws into this rock."

The scarred one shook his head, "No you can't. This rock is called granite and is one of the stronger stones that make up the ground we walk upon. While you can't claw the rock you can still springboard yourself upwards. The fact the two cliff faces join here means they're close enough for you to jump from one side to the other. You must time your jumps so that at the apex joins with the opposing wall." He turned to Koga, "Go ahead and demonstrate."

Koga nodded then leapt up to the cliff face then kicked off toward the opposing face. It took several minutes for him to reach the top.

The scarred one turned to Inuyasha as the other two joined them, "Now it's your turn. Moko and Kage will be right behind you so don't hesitate."

Inuyasha turned to his uncle, "What about you?"

The scarred one sneered, "I'll be flying up in my true form after you get going."

Inuyasha nodded then turned to the cliff face and leapt forward. It took him a few tries to get his timing right, but soon he was scaling the cliffs with the same ease as Koga, and the other two who were following him. When he reached the top he found his uncle and Koga waiting.

After the group had reassembled the scarred one gave a curt nod then turned to the trees. Without a word he took the lead the others followed. Soon they'd moved back to running through the tree branches, this time Inuyasha was slightly more cognitive about his awareness and senesced they were approaching a clearing with several yokai.

Inuyasha sent a warning growl to his uncle who responded in kind. The group halted at the edge of the clearing to notice a group of yokai mulling around a campfire.

Upon closer inspection they were a group of northern wolf tribe hunters, who had noticed the approach of the arriving group. The leader of the hunting pack stood and waited as the new arrivals approached. He immediately recognized the scarred Inuyokai that led the group.

The wolf bowed, "My Lord…we did not expect you'd come this way on foot."

The scarred one waved them off, "I'm journeying to visit my father. How long have you been in this area?"

The wolf was silent for a minute then spoke, "Since the last time the moon was engorged and hung bright in the sky."

The scarred one nodded, "You've been hunting here for some time, anything of note?"

The wolf nodded, "We encountered a group of human hunters about three days ago. I'd never seen humans this high on the mountain."

The scarred one narrowed his gaze, "What kind of hunters?"

The wolf cringed under the gaze, "Your servants…those who hunt lower yokai that attack human villages."

The scarred one frowned, "Where were these humans headed?"

The wolf gained some of his courage back, "Two of my pack tracked them to an old shrine…we couldn't reach it…some sort of barrier."

The scarred one bowed his head, "Where they carrying anything?"

The wolf thought hard then spoke, "Yes my lord, a box…about five feet long three feet across."

The scarred one glared, "Was there the scent of death coming from the box?"

The wolf nodded.

The scarred one snarled, "That was a burial party…apparently the village headman has passed. That shrine is where the yokai exterminator's bury their honored dead and their village headmen. Do not think anymore of those humans, it most likely be forty years before any come again."

The wolf bowed, "As you say my lord…would your party care to join us for the evening. We've more than enough food for all."

The scarred one gauged the sky then nodded, "Yes, this will serve as a good location for the night."

That night the wolves told stories of the hunts they'd been on for the past few weeks, and how they'd dealt with some panther yokai who'd been holed up on the mountain since their king's defeat nearly a century before.

* * *

As dawn broke the following day the two groups separated and went their own ways. Inuyasha had figured how to consciously awaken his awareness state for tracking and traveling, so the party immediately moved back into the trees.

It was midday when the group came to the edge of a massive estate. The scarred yokai sniffed the air, "Father's expecting us."

They made their way to the courtyard where the massive Inu lay. The ancient one turned his gaze on the five visitors, "Well, you're here earlier than I expected." The Inu turned back into his humanoid form, "My son it's good to see you."

The scarred one glared, but remained civil, "Hello father…Inuyasha, the younger wolf, and I will be staying the night. We'll be heading back out in the morning."

The ancient one nodded, "It's good to keep moving…I haven't left this mountain in I can't even remember how many years." The grandsire then turned to see two of his grandchildren, "Well…Moko it's good you've finale arrived…your chambers have been prepared, and your mate can no doubt find his way there."

Moko glared at the ancient one, "Grandfather!"

The ancient one grinned, "Do not worry I've prepared rooms for him as well…knowing my eldest he'll not be pleased if you become pregnant at such a young age, nor would your mother."

Kage frowned, "I've always feared my lord more than Moko's mother…that changed after we made our intentions known."

Moko shook her head, "To think my mate has the courage to stand up to my uncle, the lord of all yokai within the western lands, and yet he cowers behind me when he gets a slight glare from my mother…the least scary of my uncle's siblings."

Kage growled, "You weren't there when she threatened me with certain repercussion for any improprieties."

Inuyasha snarled, "My aunt's threats should be taken serious, but father is always the one to be feared…"

Koga snickered, "Yeah, I hear he still corrects Inuyasha the same way he did when we were little."

Kage growled, "Koga, your father still corrects you that way to."

Koga looked betrayed at the older wolf, "Hey…"

Kage snickered, "Sorry cousin, but I'm still inclined to stick up for Inuyasha."

Koga fumed, "Only because his mother was your name giver…"

The scarred one growled, "This conversation is pointless." He turned to Moko, "Take your mate and show him to his room." Moko and Kage entered the manor. The scarred one turned to his two charges, "You should both get some rest. I want us off this mountain by sunset tomorrow."

The wolf and the Inuhanyo nodded nervously then darted off to find food and a place to sleep. After they'd gone the ancient one spoke, "How you plan on getting that far in one day?"

The scarred yokai growled, "There's a cavern about a mile south of here. It leads to a cave I know about not far from the exterminator's village."

The ancient one frowned, "It's true you can make it out of the mountain that way, but that cave is still another three day's journey."

His son nodded, "It's also free of yokai, but we won't be able to go all the way to the cave. There's a shaft that leads out of the cavern just west of the village and the cave. It's about a day less on the overall journey."

The ancient one grinned, "Good journey my son, may our paths cross again."

The scarred one bowed his head, "May that day, be peaceful for us all."

The ancient one nodded, "You remember the old ways well."

* * *

Two days later the scarred one jumped clear of the shaft of darkness closely followed by Inuyasha and Koga. Koga began pulling cobwebs from his fur, "Please tell me we're not going underground again anytime soon."

Inuyasha sneered as he pulled the spider webs from his own hair and clothes, "What's wrong Koga, not as clean as the caves you live in?"

Koga glared, "Did you see the size of those spiders? I thought there weren't any yokai in those caverns."

The scarred one snorted, "Besides us there were no yokai down there. Those spiders are naturally large."

Inuyasha looked around and spotted his home mountain, "Oi…we're a long ways from home."

The scarred one frowned, "Damn…that was the wrong shaft. Guess I miss judged the distance."

Inuyasha frowned, "Uncle…where are we?"

The scarred one indicated a nearby road, "About a ten minute walk from the yokai exterminators' village."

Koga frowned, "Didn't you say we couldn't exit those caverns near that village?"

The scarred one shook his head, "No, I said we couldn't exit through the cave that's near the village. There are dozens of exits throughout this area. The one I intended us to come out of was about two miles from here. Well, guess we'll just have to adjust our route."

Inuyasha and Koga fell in step behind the older yokai. As they walked Inuyasha frowned, "Uncle, aren't we going to pick up the pace at all?"

The scarred on shook smirked, "Not today, I think we'll go at a slower pace for now."

* * *

At the palace…

Sesshomaru entered his father's grand audience chamber. His father sat on the dais in his true form. Sesshomaru took note on the absence of retainers. He bowed at the foot of the stairs and waited for his father to address him.

Inu no Taisho was not pleased. Sesshomaru had acted without permission. Inu no Taisho let out a dangerous growl, "Where have you been my Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru kept his head bowed, "This Sesshomaru went to check on his brother…"

Inu no Taisho snorted, "I don't remember informing you of your brother's departure."

Sesshomaru spoke quietly, "When this one noticed his brother's absence this one went to retrieve him…This Sesshomaru's uncle informed him you had permitted this one's brother to wander under the supervision of your brother, this one's uncle."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "For acting without my consent I must punish you."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I'll accept my punishment."

Inu no Taisho turned into his human form, "Sesshomaru…you are hereby grounded to the palace grounds. You will not exit the main gate without my permission, you will only leave the main building to train, and you will not turn into your true form. I'd also suggest you take the time to talk to Airi, she's under the impression you despise Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Where did this one's sister get that impression?"

Inu no Taisho narrowed his gaze, "Your brother said that to her himself. Maybe I've been neglecting my duty as a father, and not noticed. Though, I do believe you've been overly harsh toward your brother…this is not still about him inheriting the Tessaiga."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "Father…"

Inu no Taisho snarled dangerously, and his eyes turned red, "Speak the truth…or Inuyasha will be the eldest of my sons!"

Sesshomaru growled submissively, "Father, this one understands why you gave my brother the Tessaiga, but this one still desires the power of that fang." Sesshomaru noticed his father relax and his eyes return to normal, "This Sesshomaru still desire power and conquest…that is all he thinks about while wandering."

Inu no Taisho growled, "Well, I guess you won't have that problem anymore…your grounding will be for an indeterminate length of time."

* * *

End Chapter Twenty Two

A/N: Here's the next chapter, yeah I'll admit that Inu no Taisho's a little harsh there. But you'd think a father would be a little irritated after dealing with the same two offspring fighting for almost a hundred years.

Something I found ironic while I was writing this chapter, while they are around the campfire below the cliffs I had a yokai quoting a phrase from the bible. The King James Bible no less, and I'm not even sure if it was in existence yet at that time period, not to mention the fact of the distance between England and Japan. We're just going to skirt the edges of reality here seeing as this is fiction anyways, about creatures that don't live in our reality.

And thus saying that I'm probably going to have some yokai breathing down my neck… Good thing I live on a different continent… Wait…if yokai were real I doubt they'd be confined to one area of the planet, and thus they would be everywhere… Curse my logical thinking!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Twenty Three:

* * *

It was nearing nightfall and Inuyasha was becoming agitated. Koga frowned and turned to his friend's uncle, "Um…sir…something seems wrong with Inuyasha."

The scarred one looked to the sky, "Don't worry about it. I'll handle it."

After several minutes they entered a clearing across the clearing was an abandoned hut, and nearby were three markers. Koga sniffed the air, "It smells like some humans were here recently."

The scarred one nodded, "I wouldn't doubt it they usually come and clean those graves."

Koga frowned, "Who, and why?"

The scarred one went solemn, "The yokai exterminators, and because this was once my home."

Inuyasha frowned at the graves, "So those mark the graves of my cousins?"

The scarred one nodded, "The ones on the right and left, the one in the center is their mother."

Inuyasha walked up to the graves and smelt a familiar scent, "Sesshomaru has been here?"

His uncle grinned, "Your brother comes here to think from time to time. I'm pretty sure that his thoughts concern you. I brought him hear when I noticed him having issues with Moko."

Koga walked over to the hut, "This place looks like a yokai tore through it."

The scarred one chuckled, "Actually it was a hanyo."

Koga looked surprised, "What happened here?"

The scarred one growled, "My eldest son went berserk, he murdered his mother and younger brother."

Koga asked nervously, "What happened to him?"

The scarred one sneered, "I had no choice but to terminate him, otherwise he'd have torn the exterminator's village apart as well."

Inuyasha spoke nervous, "Um…uncle…tonight?"

Koga was confused but suddenly felt drowsy and collapsed. Inuyasha and his uncle noticed a few exterminators enter the clearing. The leader a young man bowed, "Sir, we received your message."

Inuyasha frowned, "What message?"

His uncle smirked, "When we passed within range of the village's patrols I dropped a note I wrote last night while you two slept. It notified them that Koga need to be knocked out before your transformation."

Inuyasha looked nervously at the exterminators, "Is is safe for them to know my human night?"

His uncle nodded, "This village will always be a safe haven for you. Now go ahead and get in the hut."

One of the exterminators approached Koga, "Sir, what do you want us to do with him?"

The scarred one shook his head, "I'll deal with him, how long will he be out for."

The lead exterminator spoke up, "At least till sometime after dawn."

The scarred one nodded, "That will be all."

The exterminators departed and the scarred yokai dragged Koga to the hut and tossed him into a corner of the room. He then turned to see Inuyasha sitting in another corner. The sun had already gone down, and now his hanyo nephew appeared as human as the exterminators that had just departed.

Inuyasha grunted, "Eh…I don't know why I've never told Koga when I'm human, his father knows."

His uncle sat near the ancient fire pit, "Even if he is your friend it is best you limit the number of people who know."

Inuyasha nodded, "It makes me nervous being human…I feel so weak."

His chuckled, "I bet Sesshomaru is practically pulling his hair out."

Inuyasha frowned, "What would he care?"

His uncle grinned, "Did you know your brother was the first being to ever see you in your human form? He took you directly to your father, even though at the time your father wasn't really in a state to be of much use."

Inuyasha looked confused, "What was wrong with father?"

His uncle snarled, "He nearly lost his life. I had to pull him out of a burning building, and trust me that's a lot easier said than done."

Inuyasha growled, "That was when I was born?"

The scarred yokai nodded, "A very stupid human found your mother's hiding place just as you were born. Though I must admit your timing has probably never been better."

Inuyasha frowned, "Why?"

His uncle grinned, "Your father and I were in the midst of a fight we were losing. My brother had already been wounded, but when your aura called out his strength was boosted enough to seal our enemy. That dragon is still pinned to that canyon wall."

Inuyasha shrunk, "Surprised Sesshomaru hasn't gone and tried to beat it to prove he's better than father."

His uncle glared, "Inuyasha…Sesshomaru was around when that dragon was on the loose, he knows how dangerous it is." Deciding there was no better time he spoke sternly, "What is going on between you and your brother? At one moment we think everything is fine, and in the next you're at each other's throats."

Inuyasha growled, "Why don't you ask him? He's the one that always seems to have personality issues. One day I think we're fine, and the next he's beating me up and tossing me out windows."

His uncle contemplated his answer then spoke, "Have you done anything to antagonize him?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "I know since he's next in line to lead he has the right to discipline us to affirm his authority over us. It just never seems he's punishing me for the same reason…cause his punishments are always more severe than father's."

His uncle frowned, "They're always more severe…you mean the other day wasn't just a lapse in judgment?"

Inuyasha looked confused, "You mean none of you knew?"

His uncle growled, "Inuyasha…how would we know. We're immortal Inuyasha, not omnipotent. Unless you tell these things we'd not know. Contrary to what you believe we're not all looking over your shoulder all the time."

Inuyasha bowed his head, "Can I send a message home?"

His uncle nodded, "Sure…any particular reason?"

Inuyasha nodded, "I got some apologizing to do, and I'd better do some of it now."

* * *

At the palace…

Airi sat at the writing table in her room as her door slid open. She turned to see her eldest brother enter. Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly, "Little sister, how have you been?"

Airi waved him to sit then turned back to the assignment her tutor had assigned her, "I'm well brother…how are you?"

Sesshomaru cringed slightly at the coldness of his little sister's tone. Sesshomaru was not really one to show his emotions and kept an emotionless mask up most of the time. Sesshomaru frowned as he responded, "This one has been grounded by father for the foreseeable future."

Airi sneered, "Oh great and perfect Sesshomaru has been punished…I'm surprised you're not pouting about father being unfair."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "You've been brooding on Inuyasha's words?"

Airi glared over her shoulder at her brother, "Yes…" She turned back to her work, "…and I've realized what we've all been blind for so long. You've used 'my' older brother as your personal punching bag."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Explain…"

Airi growled, "You've sent 'my' brother to the healers' wing a total of seven times…and that's this decade alone. Those are the times someone has forced him to go to the healers. There've been plenty of other occurrences as well. There've been accidents during training sessions, there have been mysterious bruises, and we can't forget you tossing him through the window just the other day."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "You've been contemplating this for some time."

Airi stood and faced her brother, "Why Sesshomaru? You're supposed to be our big brother…you're suppose to protect us. Instead you've driven Inuyasha away…father only consented to letting him wander because he got tired of punishing him for running away."

Sesshomaru looked at her blankly, "You wouldn't understand."

Airi's eyes began to turn red and her spear began to pulse begging her to wield it. Airi snarled, "Why wouldn't I understand? Is it because I'm only half yokai?"

Sesshomaru stood and forced his aura to combat his sister's which had risen dangerously high. Sesshomaru growled, "When has this Sesshomaru ever treated you differently because of your status as a half yokai?"

Airi snarled again, "What is the difference between Inuyasha and me. We're the same; we have the same parents…"

Sesshomaru frowned then cautiously reached a clawed hand toward his sister, "Airi…you misunderstand this one's words…you would not understand this one's reasons, because you are too young."

Airi batted his hand away, "I'm barely younger than Inuyasha…"

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "Even he's too young…" Sesshomaru stood, "Inuyasha does not even know what the source my rage against him is." Sesshomaru turned to the door and began to leave.

Airi frowned as her aura dropped to its normal level, "Where you going?"

Sesshomaru stopped as he opened the door, "This Sesshomaru has something he must see to."

* * *

At the ancient hut…

Inuyasha finished writing the letter to his father, he felt it'd be easier to just send the message to his father and then personally apologize to his pack once he returned home. He rolled up the scroll then turned to his uncle, "How do we send it?"

The scarred one grinned, "There are several methods. Due to our current location I'd suggest having one of the exterminators deliver it. Elsewhere it'd be more prudent to find a kitsune, tanuki, or wolf to deliver it. Every member of those tribes serves your father faithfully."

Inuyasha looked out the window to see the sky starting to lighten, "Another moonless night has passed."

His uncle nodded, "There are a few exterminators in the woods nearby, they won't sleep near this hut. It's sacred to them, and they only permit those with me to stay here. They'll make an exception for you and your sister on your human nights."

Inuyasha thought for several minutes, "How long will it take us to reach the mountain?"

His uncle stood, "Depending at our pace anywhere from a week to three weeks."

Inuyasha nodded, "What's it like there?"

His uncle walked to the window, "I've only been there once, when we informed the elders and other ancient Inuyokai of your father's decision. When he took the leadership he abolished almost all the ancient ways. The old ones of our tribe could not easily advise your father seeing as he was leading us on a path never seen before. Now almost every tribe on the islands follows our way…even if they don't serve your father."

Inuyasha felt his yokai power return and stood, "As soon as Koga wakes we should get going."

His uncle nodded, "I'll speed our journey."

Inuyasha looked surprised, "You'll carry us there?"

His uncle sneered, "Don't get used to it…I'm not a pathetic dragon after all."

Inuyasha chuckled, "You of course must retain your pride."

* * *

Six hours later they arrived at the base of the mountain. Inuyasha and Koga leapt from the back of the Inu and watched as he returned to his humanoid form. Koga shook his head, "I've never traveled that fast before."

The scarred yokai grunted, "Didn't think carrying you two would have slowed me down that much. Though the last time I carried anyone was Inuyasha and his mother the day he was born."

Inuyasha frowned, "Why'd you carry us?"

His uncle snorted, "Because your aunt was busy carrying your father, Moko, and Kage, while your brother and stepmother both had to carry several human soldiers."

Inuyasha looked surprised, "How'd you get them to do that?"

His uncle grinned, "Because back then when your father was out of commission, I was the one in charge." With that the scarred one turned to the mountain, "If I remember correctly the stairs to the estate are somewhere over there."

Koga looked at the mountain, "Stairs?"

The scarred one nodded, "You're not afraid of a few stone steps are you young prince?"

Koga glared, "A few? That mountain has to be…I don't know…a thousand miles high!"

The scarred one shook his head, "Just shut up and follow me."

* * *

The two boys followed their leader to a set of stairs that wound up the mountain. They began to climb the stairs and climbed for several hours till they came to a landing about half way up. The scarred one moved to a fire pit in the middle of the landing and began to light a fire.

Inuyasha sat tiredly next to him, "Why are we stopping here?"

The scarred one continued to work on the fire as he spoke, "We're not permitted to go any further. Once I start this fire one of the elders will come down from the estate question us on our purpose for being here."

Inuyasha stared at the stairs that went higher up the mountain, "Why can't we go up there?"

The scarred one frowned, "Your father's decree. It's one of the five forbidden places, they are locations within the western lands were Inuyokai elders reside. This is the most often visited, so it has this meeting place. The others are of a much darker nature, and have strict rules about no one going to them."

Koga growled, "Father has told me of those places. One of them is in the domain of the southern wolf tribe, father says it's the den where the first Inuyokai…the yokai from hell that started the tribe…where he once lived. Father says our ancestors joined with the Inuyokai to fight him when his offspring rose up against him."

The scarred one grinned as the fire started, "Ah yes, great grandfather…my father told my brother and me horror stories of that old daiyokai."

Inuyasha frowned, "Elders reside there?"

The scarred one nodded, "Some of the oldest of elders…they aren't very friendly."

Inuyasha looked curious, "What are the other three?"

The scarred one glared at his nephew, "Your grandfather's manor, only authorized beings are allowed there. The cemetery of the ancients, the elders there are best avoided due to their nature to be cannibalistic. The last one is the ceremonial altar our tribe used to use to execute our own tribe members, the elders there don't talk, to keep the secret of the execution method they all ritualistically removed their vocal chords."

"Yet you know that method first hand…" The group turned to see a very large Inu land at the bottom of the steps, "…It's good to see you nephew…I hope you and my brother have put your differences behind you."

The scarred one bowed, "Uncle…we've made a start…we were hoping to speak with my younger brother's uncle."

The elder noticed Inuyasha, "I see…" He frowned at the scarred one, "I thought your sons both died?"

The scarred one smirked, "This one's my brother's. Actually, he's also got a slightly younger full sister. Also your youngest niece has a hanyo daughter."

The elder grinned, "Has our whole bloodline come down to half breeds?"

The scarred one shook his head, "My brother has two full blood sons as well."

A new voice spoke up as another being walked out from behind the Inu, "Could you move your giant hide out of the way?"

The Inu chuckled as it turned to see the hanyo behind him, "Sorry, forgot you were coming down here."

The ancient hanyo looked like all Inuhanyo, save he had a long beard along with the normal long hair. The hanyo tapped a massive scythe like weapon on the ground, "It's my job to guard this place…you shouldn't even be down here without me summoning you."

The Inu yawned, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…it gets boring just sitting around up there waiting for some young pup to come ask some pitiful question about the meaning of existence."

The ancient hanyo shook his head, "Your nephew will be pissed if he hears you where down here without being called upon."

The elder Inu froze, "You wouldn't dare…" The Inu noticed the hanyo's smirk, "You would!" With that the Inu flew back up the mountain.

The ancient hanyo shouldered his scythe then approached the three travelers, "Welcome to the mountain of the ancients…any particular reason for your visit."

* * *

End Chapter Twenty Three

A/N: No note tonight err…morning.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Twenty Four:

* * *

The palace courtyard…

Sesshomaru crossed the courtyard slowly as he made his way to his destination. It was not hard to find what he was looking for. The single stone marker was similar to that of his uncle's human mate and children. Sesshomaru turned to see Jaken staring at the marker, "Jaken, leave…This one will summon you when he's finished here."

Jaken bowed, "Of course my lord..." If Jaken said more Sesshomaru was not paying attention.

Sesshomaru knelt before the marker, "Lady Izayoi…This Sesshomaru must seek forgiveness. This one assured you he'd be a proper elder brother to Inuyasha…this one failed him, and this one failed himself. This Sesshomaru allowed his rage about something he'd already accepted as a necessity to affect how he treated his brother."

Sesshomaru bowed his head. He truly wasn't expecting an answer, seeing Lady Izayoi had passed peacefully from this world to the next. He'd allowed his guard to drop, but was quickly back on guard as he smelt his mother's scent approach. She ignored her eldest son as she placed some fresh incense next to the marker. Sesshomaru wondered at first if she'd come just to do this and would soon leave, but that thought quickly diminished as his mother kneeled next to her son.

Sesshomaru glared at her from the corner of his eye, "Mother?"

She allowed a slight grin to spread across her face, "Son, I don't think I've ever seen you here."

Sesshomaru stood, "This one had his reasons for coming here."

She nodded, "Most likely the same as mine. You've actually set your pride aside long enough to ask for forgiveness." She stood and turned to her son, "I'm very proud of you my son…though if not for my actions you'd have no reason to stoop so low."

Sesshomaru frowned, but remained silent.

She noticed his confusion and spoke, "If I'd not told you of your father's plan for his fang, or perhaps told you the whole truth of the matter…regardless…it is my fault for not preventing the fighting between my children."

Sesshomaru's frown deepened, "There is no dispute between this one and Kenshirou."

His mother narrowed her eyes, "As your father's first mate any children he fathers by any mate are mine to claim if I so chose, when I chose."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "This one is sorry if any of his actions have caused you difficulty mother."

She turned back to the palace, "Your father is a forgiving lord…but Sesshomaru, you must cease fighting or his rage will be terrible. It has been generations since an Inuyokai has killed his own brother…your father will not be merciful if you break that record."

Sesshomaru looked at his mother's back, "This one would never do such grievous harm."

His mother glanced over her shoulder, "Abuse escalates…as it has with you toward your brother. Do not think so little of me to think I haven't noticed. I only planned to interfere if the aggression escalated to such a point as it did with you throwing him from the window." She turned back to the palace and began to walk, "Your father has forcibly separated the two of you, perhaps when your brother returns he'll be able to accept your regret."

Sesshomaru watched as his mother walked away then after several minutes followed after her.

* * *

Inu no Taisho's study…

The yokai lord was not overly pleased. His eldest two sons where fighting like cats and dogs…the irony was not lost on him. Inu no Taisho was sitting at his desk reviewing reports from his lieutenants, over the years since he'd disbanded the council of vassals he'd giving more power to lesser Inuyokai alphas, as well as the wolves and kitsunes. Currently his canine based power structure was well received by the human lords. They complimented his backing of the more loyal tribes, and the distancing of the more aggressive groups.

Currently he'd been reading the latest report from a kitsune who lived near the thunder tribe's domain. Over last ninety odd years since Hiten murdered his father the tribe had been in steady decline. Hiten and his brother had not told their tribe about Inu no Taisho's decree that any thunder tribe yokai caught away from their manor and the surrounding lands would be destroyed. So, when a member of that tribe did attempt to escape Hiten's draconian rule, their escape was short lived due to a quick death at the hands of the first yokai they came across.

Inu no Taisho looked up from the report as a trio of exterminators nervously entered the study and each dropped to a knee. The one in the lead position of their triangle formation held out a scroll, "A missive from your son my lord…we brought it as quickly as we were able."

Inu no Taisho grinned and gave a reassuring growl; "Thank you…I take it this is your first visit to this place."

The lead exterminator nodded, "I've only recently passed my trials…"

Inu no Taisho nodded the called out, "Airi!"

The summoned girl entered the room, "Father?"

Inu no Taisho grinned at his daughter, "Take these exterminators to the barracks, make sure they get some food and rest before they return to their village."

Airi bowed, "As you wish father."

Airi stood and indicated the three exterminators should follow her. After they'd departed the yokai lord easily broke the seal on the scroll and unrolled it to see his second son's choppy script that occurred whenever the boy wrote during his human night. Apparently the absence of his claws made writing awkward for him.

_Dear Father,_

_As you've no doubt noticed due to the sloppiness of this letter it is my human night. We have taken shelter in the hut Uncle once lived in with his human mate and sons. Uncle had the exterminators knock Koga out, doubt he'll even notice._

_The reason I'm writing this is, because I was talking to Uncle, and you know how he gets with digging the truth out of you. I don't know, must be that stern look he's always got. Anyways, we were talking, and I kind of realized I've been a real pain as of late. For that I'm sorry._

_I'll tell you all in person when we return. I'm sorry to the Lady I've been disrespectful toward her even though she's just tried her hardest to fill the void left by mother's passing. I'm sorry also to Airi, I shouldn't have turned on her like I did, hope she doesn't hold anything against Sesshomaru._

_Your second and very ashamed son,_

_Inuyasha_

Inu no Taisho smiled sadly as he rolled the scroll up and placed it in his desk. He was happy that his son felt some regret for his behavior as of late, but was still unsure of how his son had used Sesshomaru's name, instead of calling him brother. The end of the letter also concerned him, he had not sent his son away so he'd felt ashamed. Deciding he need to deal with this immediately he called in several of his lieutenants and informed them he'd be gone for the rest of the night, but they knew how to reach him in the case of an emergency.

* * *

The mountain of the ancients…

Inuyasha watched as the much older hanyo examined their group. Inuhanyo's eyes paused on Inuyasha for a minute then swung onto Koga. The hanyo growled, "What are you doing here wolf? This is a sacred place for Inuyokai."

Koga looked nervously at the scythe, "Um…I'm a guest…"

The scarred one shook his head in annoyance then turned to the ancient one, "Sorry, my brother scent the scrawny wolf pup so my nephew wouldn't drive me insane with questions."

The hanyo chuckled, "Thought you'd already gone insane, must have to accept being in charge of such a pack as this."

The scarred one snorted derisively, "Could be worse…I have two more nephews and a hanyo niece…thankfully the youngest two are too young to wander the lands."

The ancient hanyo nodded then turned to Inuyasha, "I guess my nephew told you about me."

Inuyasha nodded, "You're not as big as I thought you'd be."

The hanyo chuckled, "I'm the runt of my family, your uncle, the one that's my nephew anyways, is large even for our family." The hanyo slammed the hilt of his scythe into the ground so it'd stand without him holding it, and sat so he was across the fire from Inuyasha, "How old are you?"

Inuyasha frowned, "Ninety eight…just had my birthday a few days ago."

The ancient hanyo turned to the scarred one, "He's got a seal?"

The scarred one nodded, "Father came personally and ensured Inuyasha had one."

The ancient hanyo nodded, "Good, it took my father six tries to figure that out."

Inuyasha frowned, "What's this seal you're talking about?"

The ancient hanyo indicated his scythe, "It's something of your yokai parent's that seals their blood that flows in your veins, and it keeps us from losing control over ourselves."

Inuyasha turned to his uncle, "Something of father's? What did he use?"

The scarred one growled, "I'm not permitted to tell you…you'll find out when the time is right, and not one millisecond before then. So, don't ask."

Inuyasha grumbled then turned to the older hanyo, "How old are you?"

The older hanyo snickered, "So old I've forgotten my exact age. Put it this way, I've been alive since the time your grandfather took over as tribe leader."

Inuyasha swallowed, "So we live as long as full yokai?"

The older hanyo nodded, "Well, as long as we don't die in battle or some punk holy person tries to purify us. That would put a real damper on your day."

Inuyasha noticed Koga shiver. The young wolf noticed the looks from the others around the fire, and explained, "My northern cousins used to have that problem when I was really young. We wolves don't hide things from the young, so my old man had me see the results of purification on a wolf yokai…it's not pleasant."

The scarred one nodded, "I've seen my own share of purifications…it's a fate I wouldn't wish on my worst of enemies."

Inuyasha frowned, "Uncle…what enemies…someone crosses you, and they're usually dead before they know what happened."

His uncle nodded, "True…though there is still the pesky dragon…someday one of you pups will deal with him."

Koga frowned, "Since you and your brother are stronger now than then, why don't you two just deal with him?"

The scarred one sneered, "Because the dragon's power has also grown even with him seal as he is. Only a member of the next generation would be strong enough to defeat him. With Inuyokai pups the offspring's base power is always higher than their parents base power was at birth. This is what allows for the pups to eventually become stronger than their parent and defeat them in battle."

Any other questions were ceased by the quickly approaching aura of a powerful yokai. Inuyasha frowned, "That's father."

His uncle snickered, "Looks like he's read your letter."

* * *

End Chapter Twenty Four

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while, but I strained my back and legs at work on Tuesday. Don't ever try to push a stack of 8X4 platforms with only one person to help, they're very heavy. I'm also going to apologize in advance because I'm going to be busy over the next couple days, so if I can get around to writing and posting any chapters they might be a little short. Hope this chapter answers any lingering questions, if not I'll get too them in the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Twenty Five:

* * *

Inuyasha and his companions waited as Inu no Taisho climbed the final few steps up to the landing. The yokai lord nodded to the four sitting around the fire, "Well, what do we have here?"

The ancient hanyo shook his head, "You here for any specific reason?"

Inu no Taisho nodded toward the elder, "Yes…my son." The yokai lord turned to Inuyasha, "Could we have a word Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and bowed, "Of course father."

The father and son walked off to the far side of the landing. Inu no Taisho sat on a boulder then indicated a boulder in front of him for Inuyasha to sit on. The hanyo sat then waited for his father to speak, he didn't have to wait long. Inu no Taisho smiled at his son, "How has your time away from the palace been?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "We haven't really been gone long…you got my letter really quick."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "No doubt the exterminators made use of the caverns to make it to the palace quickly…and don't change the subject."

Inuyasha huffed then narrowed his eyes at an insect crawling along the ground, "It's been fine we've done more running in a few days than I think I've done in my entire life."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "That's good, you never know when an enemy will take flight. It's best to build your stamina for the long hunts." Secretly the yokai lord hoped his son would also realize when it would be necessary for him to flee a battle.

The yokai lord watched as Inuyasha squashed the insect that had been crawling on the ground between them. Inu no Taisho chuckled, "I take it you've not had a lot of chances to practice your fighting?"

Inuyasha bowed his head, "Uncle flew us here in his true form."

The yokai lord nodded, "It'd been easier and quicker if he'd used his light form, but we've always been cautious of transporting humans and hanyo that way."

Inuyasha frowned, "Why?"

His father snarled, "Converting another being's body to light and transporting it any distance could be dangerous."

Inuyasha nodded at his father's logic then spoke, "You didn't come all the way out here just to see how I was doing did you?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Actually, I noticed something peculiar about your letter. You called your brother by his name…maybe I'm jumping at shadows, but it felt like you were making a statement."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I have two brothers…if I'd just said my brother you might mistake which one I was talking about."

Inu no Taisho narrowed his eyes, "Doubtful…your brother's are easily discernable. Also since I overheard the conversation you were implying, I think I could tell which brother you were referring to."

Inuyasha avoided looking his father in the eyes.

The yokai lord nodded, "As I thought…also, have you divined a purpose for me to allow you to wander?"

Inuyasha nodded, "You were tired of punishing me for running away, and by making me promise to follow uncle you didn't have to worry about me getting into trouble."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Good…as long as you understand I did not do this to shame you."

Inuyasha bowed his head, "I know you didn't do it for that reason…I've just realized how shameful my actions have been of late."

The yokai lord nodded then looked to see the ancient hanyo about to strike Koga with his scythe. Inu no Taisho frowned, "Well that's all I needed to know, now let's go find out what that insufferable wolf cub has done this time."

Father and son returned to the fire about the time Koga had dodged the fifth strike from the scythe. Inu no Taisho turned to his brother, "So what did the wolf do this time?"

The scarred one grunted, "Eh…mouthed off saying we Inuyokai would be nothing without the wolves."

Inuyasha cringed, "I've warned him about wounding someone's pride."

Inu no Taisho snorted, "We're too easily provoked that I'm sure of…" The yokai lord shot his mokomoko at Koga and dragged the helpless cub backward away from the scythe wielding hanyo, "Enough of this…Koga… apologize…or I'll teach you first hand why it is we who make the wolves what they are."

Koga consented to apologizing, and after grudgingly accepting the apology the ancient hanyo stayed his blade. Inu no Taisho then departed for the palace as the remaining four settled down for a quick evening meal.

* * *

Kenshirou was lounging in his true form, which wasn't much larger than a house yet, in the courtyard. His mother sat on a bench nearby with his half sister Airi sitting on the grass at her knee reading. They'd all been aware of Inu no Taisho's mysterious departure and return the previous night, but he'd said nothing to them about it.

The Lady of the West was content being with her youngest two. They did not quarrel as their elder brothers did, and she hoped they never did, as she never wanted to see hers and Izayoi's children fight. She'd been warned of the outcome of such a battle long ago, and it was not a pleasant thought for a mother.

The Lady remembered well the words spoken to her by an ogress fortune teller who'd come to the palace shortly after Izayoi passed. She'd warned that if the four fangs ever struck at one another there would be nothing but misery for the others. Even the Lady could divine a truth from such vague words.

Airi noticed her stepmother was lost in thoughts so she closed her scroll and walked over to her brother, "Kenshirou, you awake?"

The Inu turned its lolling head toward its sister, "If I said yes would you go away?"

Airi smirked evilly, "Only if you want me to tell mother that it was you who broke that vase the other day, because you were running around in your Inu form inside the palace."

Kenshirou sent a scared puppy eyed look to his sister, which is quite comical coming from a Inuyokai, "Please…you said you wouldn't tell her…you're my favorite sister!"

Airi narrowed her eyes in irritation, "I'm your only sister."

Kenshirou frowned, "Um, right…you're my favorite younger sibling?"

Airi snorted, "Kenshirou…I'm also your only younger sibling…" She shook her head as she could almost see her brother try to figure out a new platitude, "…Kenshirou, give it a rest. Anyway even if mother is lost in thought she probably heard me say it was you already."

Kenshirou glanced at his mother and quickly noted her features had gone stern, but she was still contemplating something else. He turned back to his sister, "You just love doing that to me don't you?"

Airi smiled, "Of course not big brother. Yet, you'd have been in less trouble if you'd just admitted to it when you did it."

Kenshirou returned to his humanoid form, "Well…I'd have admitted earlier, but I just kept forgetting."

Airi narrowed her eyes at him again, "Like you forget we're short a brother."

Kenshirou looked around the courtyard, "Yeah, where is Sesshomaru…he didn't sneak off again did he?"

Airi shrugged, "I can never guess what he is going to do. Yet, I'm sure he won't do anything to piss father off." Airi cringed as she suddenly felt a familiar aura approach, "Oh shit…what that pompous ass doing here?"

She quickly ducked behind her brother who'd shifted his gaze onto a regally dressed yokai, who didn't appear much older than himself, but was probably much older. The yokai approached then bowed to Kenshirou, "My Lord's son, it's so good to run into you this fine day…you wouldn't happen to have seen your sister recently, I was sure I smelled her scent coming from here."

Kenshirou growled dangerously, "And why may I ask do you wish to see my sister?"

The Lady had noticed the newcomer, and wasn't pleased with the disruption of her calm, "Kenshirou…this is one of your sister's suitors…kill him."

The yokai backed up immediately, "My Lady…I didn't mean to offend…"

Kenshirou grinned evilly, "You sought out my sister…yet the only smell I get from you is lust…no wonder she despises the time she had to spend around you."

Airi darted from behind her brother to stand at the Lady's side as her brother transformed into his Inuyokai form. She smirked at the ill fated yokai. He merely glared back at her just before another massive Inuyokai crushed him.

Kenshirou returned to his human form with a frown, "No fair I was going to kill that one!"

Inu no Taisho returned to his human form as he chuckled, "Sorry son, but you're not ready to be killing to protect your sister's honor quite yet."

The Lady nodded, "If my count is right that leaves three?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Koga of the wolf tribe is the front runner at the moment he's actually not done anything inappropriate."

* * *

End Chapter Twenty Five

A/N: Well, sorry for the long delay, but I'm just not feeling as motivated with this story as before. I'll try to stick with this story, but I can't promise daily updates, plus I'm contemplating another time jump, but I don't want to rush the story too much. Things get sticky later on if you don't establish solid relationships between characters, and I don't yet feel these long lived characters' relationships have been solidified enough for the jumps that are bound to come…I'll think it over some more and get back to you with another chapter. Going too quickly is what bogged down my Bleach fanfic, and has turned it into a quagmire of a story…yeah I'm still trying to fix some of my other stories, I'd appreciate any suggestions…on any of my stories, that's what reviews are partly for.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Twenty Six:

* * *

Inu no Taisho, the Lord of the Western lands, sat in his study watching the activity in the plaza below. Two of his sons, Sesshomaru and Kenshirou, where training in their true forms. Sesshomaru had size to his advantage, while Kenshirou had stamina and speed to his, as well as this being the first time Sesshomaru had been allowed to transform for some time.

The Lord of the West was only truthfully paying half attention to the sparing below. His thoughts were currently on his second son, Inuyahsa. It had already been a year since his son had left on his first wandering…and while a year meant little to either yokai or hanyo it was the longest he'd be separated from the pup. Of course he'd received missives, and status reports every couple of weeks. Yet he hadn't seen his son in person since he'd departed the mountain of the ancients almost a year ago.

The Lady of the West entered to find her mate deep in contemplation. She allowed fifteen minutes to pass before speaking, "You're worried about your son?"

The Lord shook his head, "They seem to be conducting themselves appropriately…"

The Lady smirked at his quick answere, "I'm referring to your other son…the one who isn't here right now."

The Lord growled, "He's fine…I doubt my brother has allowed them to face anything more serious than your garden variety lizard yokai."

The Lady looked at her lord's desk and noticed a recent missive from her brother-in-law. She reached for the scroll, and when her lord made no move to stop her she picked it up, and read it aloud, "Brother…I concur, we'll head there before the next moonless night. I'm sure staying there that night will be difficult for him, including after I tell him what that place is. Perhaps our journeys will take us back to the palace soon, but I'm doubtful. Anytime we head in the direction of the palace for more than a few miles Inuyasha redirects us elsewhere. Finale as I promised last time I'll include a report on Inuyasha's and Koga's battle performance."

"Koga first, he's actually not too bad, but let his father know he's not ready for the, you know what. He's got five confirmed solo kills against rogue yokai of above average power ranking, and about sixty confirmed kills of average to below average power rankings."

"Now for your son, the pup has got talent, even without wielding your fang. He's got fourteen confirmed solo kills of above average power ranking, and sixty confirmed kills of average to below average power rankings."

"Yeah I know they're tied on the lesser stat, but unless I take them closer to the boarders it's not likely of us running into a lot of rogue yokai. Well, they're starting to wake up so I'm going to get this letter off. May our paths cross once more?"

The Lady placed the missive back on the desk, "It seems Inuyasha is performing admirably. Though, I do wonder why he's avoiding coming home?"

The Lord nodded, "It is because he knows Sesshomaru is here. I've seen it when Sesshomaru watches Airi and Kenshirou get letters from Inuyasha, he's realized the damage he's caused."

The Lady lowered her gaze, "If we'd have stepped in sooner?"

The Lord shook his head, "Would have changed nothing. I'll admit I've done some horrible things to my own brothers in the past, but we've always had a chance to repair those damages."

The Lady frowned, "You were also all pure yokai. Sesshomaru had very little contact with Moko when she was growing up, and by the time they came here to stay Moko was immediately assigned to guard Izayoi. Sesshomaru's first brother was also the one he'd have the hardest time understanding…even we can't understand the child completely."

The Lord frowned, "Child?"

The Lady narrowed her eyes, "Yes child. Yes we've always treated Inuyasha as a pup of this tribe, but we forget he is also a child of the human tribe. We do the same to Airi, but unlike Inuyasha she has had minor contact at the most with humans. Inuyasha had his mother for the first nine years of his life; she raised him and cared for him as a human would. Moko and Airi were both raised as we Inuyokai raise our young. They still have the confusion of their human emotions, but they've never been taught of the baser emotions. We can't teach them what we can't feel."

The Lord nodded, "You've reminded me of something I've long ignored. I never took into account such things when dealing with these children, yet I believe you have."

The Lady bowed, "There are something that a mother just does better, plus I've the experience gained from that blasted test as well."

The Lord grinned, "So you've gained some understanding about my families little test."

The Lady glared then changed the subject, "When are you bringing my son back?"

The Lord smirked, "They'll be back soon…trust me…what Inuyasha is about to go through will not be pleasant."

The Lady allowed worry to cross her face, "What he'll go through?"

The Lord turned back to the window, "Be prepared…they are going to the cave."

* * *

Koga and Inuyahsa followed their supervisor at a distance. While Inuyasha had never revealed the truth to Koga the wolf had noticed several things over the last year. The first was they always returned to that hut on the moonless night, and secondly he always seemed to pass out shortly before or after arriving there.

Koga knew that hanyo each had a time when they were fully human, just as he'd learned hanyo could become fully yokai. Though the full yokai thing was always fatal, the full human was easy enough to survive. Koga had surmised that the moonless night was Inuyasha's human time, but wisely kept quiet, really who was he to refuse a drug induced nap.

He was kind of worried though this time. They'd not even started toward the hut, and the moonless night was upon them. The sun would go down in only a few hours, and they seemed to be in a very dense woodland area. Koga growled nervously as he spoke to Inuyasha, "Shouldn't we be taking shelter soon?"

Inuyasha had also been concerned. About a week prior his uncle had retaken the lead, he'd allowed Inuyasha and Koga to switch off taking the lead depending on who wanted to do what. He only took over when they seemed to be at a standstill, or they needed to avoid some form of danger. Inuyasha frowned at his friend, "You know?"

Koga snickered, "You guys made it pretty easy for me to figure out. It's the only time we go back to that hut, and I'm always drugged when we get there."

Inuyasha shrugged, "So you want a medal or something?"

Koga chuckled, "No, but what are we going to do?"

The scarred one grunted, "We will stay in that cave up ahead."

Inuyasha and Koga jumped slightly realizing they'd been heard, and then looked toward their destination. Once they were at the cave entrance Inuyasha frowned, "This place seems familiar, have we been here before?"

Koga shook his head, "We've stayed in a lot of caves, but never one that reeked with this pain and suffering."

The scarred one growled dangerously, "Koga! You'll keep watch out here…and under no circumstance will you enter this cave. No matter what you hear or smell. If a threat approaches call for me, and I'll deal with it."

Koga nodded then took up a place near the entrance and sat. Inuyasha then followed his uncle into the cave.

* * *

Inuyasha's gaze traveled around the space, which appeared to have been vacated hurriedly a long time ago. The main chamber had what remained of a fire pit, and scraps of what were probably sleeping mats at one time. There was a small alcove at the back of the cave where an apothecary table stood, the drawers had been emptied and the wood had begun to rot.

Inuyasha sat next to the fire pit and stared at the dark cave walls, "I have been here before haven't I?"

His uncle nodded sadly, "We found you lying not more than five feet from where you're sitting now. Your brother Sesshomaru and Moko found you first, your brother then immediately called for me. Jaken had already treated most your older wounds, and apparently was preparing to tend to your fresher ones when we arrived.

Inuyasha frowned, "Jaken? I always wondered, but…"

His uncle nodded, "He was a member of the group that abducted you. He did not play a part in either your physical abduction, or your torture that followed. He was prolonging your suffering by order of the panther yokai."

At the mention of the panther Inyasha cringed.

His uncle snarled, "So he's the one that…"

Inuyasha nodded, "The rat and lizard were the only ones who watched while he did that."

His uncle's aura seemed to attack the cave, "We all accepted some of the blame for what happened…I could have easily wiped out every panther yokai in existence, but I didn't."

Inyasha frowned, "How?"

His uncle growled, "When your father was first forming his kingdom I was conquering certain regions for him. These areas were held by strong daiyokai. Three times I forced the panther tribe to retreat, after the fourth defeat they had nowhere to retreat. They surrendered, but I didn't conscript them or annihilate them. I let them flee to lands beyond our planned borders." His uncle sat next to the fire, "One of my few acts of mercy, and it results in harm befalling one of my nephews…"

Inuyasha watched his hands at the claws seemed to melt away, "I'm only lucky they kidnapped me the day after my human night. If it had been any earlier or…"

His uncle snarled, "Do not think on such things."

Inyasha began to fidget, "Do we really have to stay here?"

His uncle nodded, "We've never truly forced you to face what happened to you…"

Inyasha snorted, "Face it…why would I even want to remember it? I should just chalk it up to another fine example of my brother's great caring. So what he was one of the first to find me or that he knew to call for your help. It was his carelessness that put me in that situation in the first place."

The scarred one nodded, "Yes…it's true that Sesshomaru put his duty to watch over you aside in favor of his duty to the western lands. That only shows though that your brother is a poor judge of signifying importance. Also he failed to ensure the guard change and doubling had been implemented immediately. Nor did he think to check on you even though we'd had a disturbance at the main gate."

Inuyasha frowned, "You see! Even you know he was the one at fault for this."

His uncle shook his head, "There were many at fault pup. I or any other member of the family could have checked on you, or checked that the guards were in place. It was Koga who'd first realized you were missing. His father and he had returned early from their hunt, and when he was sent to play with you he couldn't find you. He notified you brother first, and Sesshomaru immediately started searching the palace. When that failed we realized what happened and set out to find you."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Isn't it the older brother's responsibility to look out for his younger siblings."

His uncle smirked, "That's true…though I'm the second born…it was my duty to watch out for the eight siblings that were younger than myself. I'll admit I wasn't the most attentive brother, and a few of them didn't even meet me till they were nearly adults themselves. Inuyasha, you've been no more attentive to your own siblings than Sesshomaru was with you. You've been too busy with your own concerns to realize that I'm sure."

Inuyasha bowed his head, "I know I've not been the best brother, but I don't go around thrashing them like he does to me."

The scarred one nodded, "True, but there are other forms of abuse than physical. I'm sorry you had to face the amount of physical pain you've had to endure…not just what you suffered in this place. If I could I'd change that, but what is done is done. It is you that decides what comes next. Do you stand on your own two feet and fight, or are you going to cower behind your father. I know you don't want to believe me, but one day your brother will rule our tribe. When that day comes…if your father still lives after that day…he and all his siblings will be required to take to the sacred places. We will each chose where we go, but we must go."

Inuyasha frowned, "Why?"

The scarred one shook his head, "It is the way it has always been. Your father was the first to ever spare their own father, but I do not see any way for Sesshomaru to defeat your father honorably without killing him. Maybe in another four centuries, but by then your brother should have begun the cycle anew."

Inuyasha bowed his head, "What about Sesshomaru's mother?"

The scarred one shrugged, "She's free to do as she wishes. It's been a rare occurrence for the mate of our tribes leader to survive the bracelet test."

Inuyasha slouched where he sat, "So I get to lose both my parents and Sesshomaru gets to keep his mother…guess the first born gets all the good fortune."

The scarred one frowned, "Inuyasha…there is no guarantee as to what the future holds. There is only the rules of nature we must abide by, and for Inuyokai those rules include Sesshomaru proving his strength by defeating your father in single combat. Do not think I look forward to that day anymore than you. Your father was my brother long before your mother's grandparents were even born."

Inuyasha shivered and his uncle noticed he must be starting to remember the past. Inuyasha frowned at his uncle, "What will you do when that happenes?"

The scarred one shrugged, "It depends…if your father survives we've agreed to go join your grandfather at his manor…if your father doesn't survive I'll probably leave the western lands."

Inuyasha frowned, "But, you said…"

The scarred one nodded, "If Sesshomaru kills your father I will not remain here to serve him in any capacity. He will only prove that he's of the same stock as the older Inuyokai, the ones whose pride and arrogance will terminate our tribe." He turned to look out the cave entrance, "I know of at least four other Inuyokai tribes beyond our borders. I'd probably go and unite them to challenge your brother's dominance. It would all spiral down to a sticky civil war that would most probably end with every yokai in the islands being slaughtered."

Inuyasha bowed his head, "I'm not sure what I'll do when brother takes over."

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the moonless sky. After a year of his brother being gone the heir was calmer during the moonless nights than he'd been when the pup had first gone. Sesshomaru turned to see his father standing at the door, "Father."

Inu no Taisho gave a curt nod, "They're at the cave you found Inuyasha in."

Sesshomaru frowned at the information, "Why would they go there?"

The yokai lord narrowed his eyes, "So your brother could put closure to some things." The lord then turned back to the hall, "I'm expecting them to return soon…I want you out of the palace before they arrive."

Sesshomaru bowed, "Where do you want me to go?"

Inu no Taisho growled, "Go find whatever you're looking for to become more powerful…because I'm not going to simply wake up to find you've slit my throat while I slept. And if I even hear rumors of you going after Inuyasha for the Tessaiga you'll come to a very regrettable end."

Sesshomaru cringed, "Father…"

Inu no Taisho leaned Tenseiga next to the door, "If you wish to truly rival my power, learn to truly master this sword."

With that Sesshomaru watched his father disappear around the corner. The daiyokai heir waited several minutes before picking up the sword and exiting his room, "Come Jaken…we're leaving."

* * *

End Chapter Twenty Six

A/N: Ok, the five reviews for the last chapter might have helped a little…that or I was just feeling this chapter way too much, we'll just have forge ahead and find out. Okay, we did have a tiny time skip there…yes when you're talking about a story that's encompassing hundreds of years a single year could be but a blink of an eye, or at the very least the click of next chapter button.

Sorry, I'm a theatre tech, and I spend a whole heck of a lot of time around people who do nothing but philosophize, debate, and joke…usually a lot of that last one, sans also my unusual work hours. If you're unfamiliar with what a theatre tech is, well we're the people that make sure the performers you see on stage have everything they need, including sets, props, costumes, lights, and sound. After watching the halftime show last Sunday, well several people have some answering to do.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

A/N: Yes, an author's note at the beginning. Maybe this one will get read, because I'm not happy. Someone posted some reviews to this story on some of the earlier chapters questioning my sexual preference. I'm straight, and from an area where we take a lot of offence being called certain words. Sorry, but I've already blocked this person from communicating with me.

A/N2: As I've said before this story is not yoai, I'm against incest, if you don't know what that means. It is the act of sexual relations between two siblings or members of the same family that doesn't exceed fifth cousin status. I do not read or write slash, yoai, or incest fics. That was one of the main reasons for starting this fic, because there were so few non yoai Sesshomaru, Inuyasha pairings. I'm probably going to switch the character paring in the near future, if this continues.

A/N3: I apologize to my other readers, who were not the cause of the above rant, but those reviews were posted this morning and I've had a lot of time to think about them (stew on them). I even contemplated discontinuing this story, but figured that would mostly be punishing the wrong people as several people seem to generally enjoy the story. Now that I've vented that anger here is what you've all actually came here to read – Chapter Twenty Seven…sorry but it's probably going to be horribly short.

Chapter Twenty Seven:

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as his home vanished from view. He didn't realize the severity of his new found banishment. His father had erected a barrier that would not allow Sesshomaru to even see the mountain. The heir to the western lands could no longer smell his father, mother, or the two siblings that still reside in the palace.

Jaken gasped at his lord's side, "Lord Sesshomaru! The Western Palace is gone!"

Sesshomaru glared at the kappa, "It is not gone Jaken…we have been cast out. It is the effect of ancient barriers my father placed on the palace to ward off unwanted visitors."

Jaken looked were the palace used to be, "But what if we wish to return?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "We can only return if my father summons us…I believe I understand my father's reasons."

Jaken looked at the ground confused, "Wasn't he worried you'd kill him in his sleep…"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes warningly at the kappa then turned and continued down the mountain, "Come Jaken."

Jaken swallowed nervously then shouldering the staff of two heads scurried to catch up, "Right away my lord!"

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the western palace for the first time in over a year. He'd led the group straight to the palace after their night spent in the cave. Inuyasha was not surprised to see only the Lady of the West there to greet them. It was early in the morning and the sun had barely above the western horizon.

The Lady approached the group then bowed to them, "Welcome home weary travelers. I bid thee welcome home after your long journey. May your travels been fruitful and your desire to wander be quenched."

Inuyasha and Koga watched as the scarred one stepped forward and bowed in return, "We return safely to the den of our pack, and are grateful for you words of welcome. Our travels were fruitful at best, yet the desire to wander will never die in the heart of the Inugami."

Koga snorted, "Why are you lot so formal with your greetings?"

Inuyasha snarled, "Because unlike your tribe we don't stay in large groups a lot. Usually we travel around in smaller groups…well…those that still wander."

Koga shrugged then stepped forward and bowed, "I Prince Koga of the wolf tribe has returned. If you would my Lady, please inform Lady Airi that I've returned and am at her beck and call."

Inuyasha sneered, "That's the proper place for mangy wolves…groveling on the ground."

The Lady turned her gaze on Inuyasha, "Apparently a year away has made you forget your manors pup…should I call your father to remind you."

Inuyasha bowed quickly, "No my lady that won't be necessary…I thank you for the welcome, and am grateful to be accepted back into my home."

The Lady tilted her head in acknowledgement, "Very well done Inuyasha." She then turned to her brother-in-law, "The Lord of the West is in audience. You should join him there."

The scarred one inclined his head then took off at a fast walk toward the palace.

Koga looked around nervously, "Well, if I'm not need for anything I think I'll go look for Ginta and Hakkaku. They're down at the den right?"

The Lady narrowed her eyes, "Your pack has moved on to their other den…a guest room has been arranged, they're both waiting there. First floor guest quarters just down the hall from the servants' quarters. I'm sure you can find your way, if not just ask a guard."

Koga nodded then dashed across the plaza.

The Lady waited till Koga had gone then turned to Inuyasha. She noticed he seemed slightly nervous as though he didn't quite know what to do or say. Being gone for such a long time had obvious ramifications. The Lady walked over to the hanyo and taking his arm directed him toward the palace, "Let us join your siblings at the dinning hall."

Inuyasha stuttered slightly in surprise, "Um…of course…moth…mother…"

The Lady hid a slight grin as they entered the palace.

* * *

End Chapter Twenty Seven

A/N: Yes, it's short…dreadfully short. Blame whatever you want to, but I'm just feeling this short teaser length chapter. And yes, Sesshomaru had an epiphany, but you're all going to have to wait a little while to learn what it was.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Twenty Eight:

* * *

Inu no Taisho stood in his Inu form at the dais of the grand audience chamber as his brother entered. The scarred inuyokai was one of the most feared creatures within the western lands. The yokai lord always had to suppress a chuckle when he thought of the many legends that surrounded his brother's many centuries of life. They were almost as numerous as the stories about himself, and like his own many were fictitious stories dreamed up by humans…many of whom had never met either brother.

The scarred one knelt at the base of the dais then transformed into his true form. The audience chamber was not a place for hiding ones true self, and many retainers would take the opportunity to show off their own impressive forms…some more impressive than others.

A deep rumbling sound emanated from the scarred Inuyokai's throat, the yokai lord made his own replying sound. The retainers in the room who were not Inuyokai were quickly lost as they did not understand the natural language of Inuyokai, the Inuyokai retainers did their best to not eavesdrop on the private conversation. When those Inuyokai retainers in attendance were asked they merely stated their lord's brother was giving him a report on the year long absence.

Finale after about an hour of this the two brothers returned to their humanoid forms. Inu no Taisho nodded his head, "Welcome home brother…I hope my son was not too much trouble."

The scarred one growled low, "My nephew was no trouble…but next time could you maybe just send another Inuyokai and we could leave the hyperactive wolf with you."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "I'm surprised he still lives. You're not known for your self control…if I remember right there is that legend where you leveled a castle because a young lord asked you too many questions."

The scarred one narrowed his eyes, "I believe that one was made up by human parents who got tired of their offspring asking endless questions…I believe the moral was not to annoy strangers, never know if they might turn out to be an easily irritated daiyokai."

The yokai lord nodded, "Yes…we must be getting ancient if the humans have started making such stories about us."

There was a round of gasps and utterance of denials by the many retainers in the room

The scarred one chuckled at the behavior of the retainers, "Brother…we're not quite that old. Though, perhaps we are, since we've become so short sighted to not notice events happening around us."

The yokai lord bowed his head, "You are talking in regards to my elder sons."

The scarred one nodded.

Inu no Taisho turned to the retainers, "Leave us…clear the chamber immediately." Quickly the retainers filed out of the room and the brothers were left alone. The yokai lord turned back to his brother, "What have you learned that I do not know?"

The scarred one growled low, "Sesshomaru has been much more violent toward his brother than we'd previously thought. The abuse was going on right under our noses…all those accidents during training. Let's just say they weren't accidents."

Inu no Taisho nodded his head, "I suspected as much. You merely confirmed my previous assumption." The lord narrowed his eyes, "I've already dealt with Sesshomaru. He's been cast out from the palace until I either summon him back, or he's ready to challenge my authority. Whichever comes first?"

The scarred one nodded, "I'd suggest sending our stealth specialist brother to keep an eye on him."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I've sent third and fifth brothers to switch off observing his progress. They'll let me know how he's doing."

The scarred one bowed his head, "I'm going to guess you wish to also know how Inuyasha handled staying in the cave."

The elder brother tensed, "Was it as we expected?"

The younger brother avoided eye contact, "He relived the whole ordeal. It was not as we hoped all those years ago. The memories were there, just being suppressed. His senses recorded everything just as our own do…he's coping as well as can be expected…and he also blames his brother for the whole situation."

The yokai lord nodded, "Inuyasha has a right to be angry, but to blame his brother will not solve anything."

The scarred one took on a hardened expression, "If I may brother, could I make a suggestion…" The yokai waited for his brother's nod, "…Let your mate deal with this. I believe he may be more receptive of her now…he needs a mother gentle nature for this. You may come across to brash, plus she has had more experience dealing with human emotions…you must admit those aren't as clear cut as our own."

The lord nodded again, "I'm inclined to agree brother…your observations have yet to fail us. I will not interfere unless Inuyasha comes to me."

His brother bowed, "I have no doubt he'll come to you in time…just don't make him think your avoiding him."

* * *

The Lady guided Inuyasha to the dining hall where two of his siblings sat waiting for the morning meal. Kenshirou yawned and stretched, his chair creaking in protest to his movement. Airi had her head lying on her left arm while she used her right hand to twirl a knife in the air. Inuyasha noted Sesshomaru's absence but ignored that fact.

The Lady cleared her throat lightly to gain the attention of the two pups, "Kenshirou, Airi, your brother is home."

The two pups turned to see Inuyasha and both rushed up to him. Kenshirou stopped short, but Airi bowled the older hanyo over, "You're finale back!"

"Eh…careful I'm still healing!" Inuyasha grumbled as he gently pulled his little sister off him.

The other three looked at him seriously. The Lady was the first to speak, "Healing?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Figured Uncle would have told you guys in one of his reports. About a month ago some pathetic traveling priest tried to purify Koga and me. We'd stopped at a river to rest, and Uncle had just gone to hunt some food. Then this priest comes by on the road we hadn't actually notice. We were just sitting there minding out own business when the fool started chanting at us and throwing sutras. Koga was able to get out of the way, but the guy had come from behind me…his first sutra hit me square in the back. Trust me those things hurt, and really you wouldn't expect a little scrap of paper to hurt that much."

Airi look shocked, "What happened then…did Koga get the priest?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "He tried but the guy hit over the head with those strange staves they carry."

The Lady smirked, "I take it your Uncle arrived quickly."

Inuyasha nodded, "I knew our only way out of that situation would be Uncle's intervention. While it was painful to move with that sutra, I forced myself to scratch my arm to draw out my blood. That brought Uncle coming quick."

Kenshirou shivered, "Human or Inu form?"

Inuyasha grimaced, "Inu…"

They need no further detail as they all immediately got the mental image of a massive Inuyokai landing with explosive force behind the holy man, and the fear in the man's eyes at the Inuyokai disposed of him in a vicious manner.

Inuyasha skipped the gory details, "After dealing with the priest, Uncle returned to his human form and ripped the sutra off my back. The paper seemed to burn him, but before it could do any real damage it shriveled up and turned to ash."

The Lady nodded, "No run of the mill human priest can do harm to a daiyokai of your uncle's caliber. In fact the only holy person I think he's ever run into who could harm him was that priestess he used to travel with…"

The three pups looked confused. It was Kenshirou who spoke first, "Uncle traveled with a priestess…why?"

The Lady smirked, "That's a tale for him to tell…as it occurred centuries before I was even born." The Lady waited for Inuyasha and Airi to stand then ushered them back toward the table, "Now, why don't we all settle in for morning meal…I'm sure the kitchens have whipped up something special for Inuyasha's return."

* * *

Hours later Inuyasha was wandering around the palace, re-familiarizing himself with his home. He was walking down a rather crowded corridor when he felt a massive aura slam into him. He immediately noticed that several others within the corridor had dropped to their knees or had been literally flattened by the wave of energy. Others like himself where struggling against the wave, but several of them were failing spectacularly.

Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder and the weight of the aura lifted from him. He turned to see the eldest of his father's sisters. She smiled at the hanyo, "Welcome back Inuyasha…do you know why brother is so angery?"

Inuyasha then realized the aura belonged to his scarred uncle, "Eh, not a clue. Seemed to be in a fine mood last time I saw him…maybe father pissed him off?"

The female warrior shook her head, "Not likely. My eldest brother is smart enough not to anger that particular sibling…they're to close in strength. A fight between them would only end in utter devastation for this entire region. They'd be calling the Western Lands the Western Wastelands…because that's all that would be left after such a battle."

Inuyasha was surprised by the information, "So fight between dad and uncle is a bad thing…shouldn't someone be trying to prevent that?"

His aunt closed her eyes for a minute, "It's not that…your father's in his study…and old Scarface is down at the wolves' den. Wonder what he's doing there?"

* * *

The scarred yokai was not pleased…the current emotion was rage, but was beyond the base level of rage. This was the rage to end all rages. Cowed before him was a group of wolves who'd been assigned to guard this place. The scarred one leveled his blood red eyes on the leader of the group, "What do you mean it was stolen?"

The wolf nervously tried to sit up under the weight of the Inuyokai's aura, "My Lord! Four months ago we went out to hunt…when we got back a human had been in our cave. He'd found the jewel…and…and he took it. We tried to track him, b…but he was killed by a yokai and the jewel was taken. We lost track of that yokai…we…we had to return here, we couldn't abandon our den…"

The Inuyokai snarled dangerously, "Abandon your den! You idiot…it wasn't your den you were supposed to be guarding. It was that blasted jewel. Do you understand the danger that little trinket possesses…" The wolves all looked confused, and this further enraged the scarred one, "…that jewel possesses limitless power. It could make even weaklings like you as strong as a daiyokai like me. In the wrong hands that power could cost untold lives…you were to keep it guarded at all times. My barrier kept yokai away from it, you were to keep humans away from it."

The lead wolf bowed, "I'm sorry my lord, please give us another chance we'll track it down and return it."

The scarred one narrowed his gaze, "Kirara!"

Out of the forest nearby a small cat yokai jumped out and landed on the scarred one's outstretched hand. It merely looked up at him with a curious expression.

The Inuyokai growled low and nonthreatening, "Go to the exterminators' village…aid them in tracking the jewel, and reclaiming it. Tell them to find someone to purify the jewel, and dispose of it. Once that is done our duty to our former mistress will be fulfilled and we'll be fee of the burden of our pasts."

The cat mewed then leapt into the air and transformed into a much larger form and flew off into the sky.

One of the wolves snickered, "You're really going to rely on some pathetic cat yokai and a bunch of humans. We wolves could do all that in half the time."

The scarred one turned to them, "It will be very hard for you to do so…seeing as you'll be dead in three seconds."

Three seconds later the scarred one left the den and returned to the palace. In his wake he left the group of wolves dead, with a note pinned to the lead wolf stating they'd been punished for dereliction of duty.

* * *

Back at the palace The Lady of the West was sitting in her tea room when the door slid open and Inuyasha stepped in and bowed. He remained silent as the Lady scrutinized him then motioned for him to sit. She'd watched his movements closely both when he'd first entered the palace grounds that morning, and when they'd walked to the dining hall. She'd noticed his movements were much more reserved, even cautious, as though he expected an attack at any moment.

She allowed the uneasy silence to settle for several minutes before she addressed her stepson, "It is curious. You've never been one to seek me out…something must be troubling you greatly to make you desire to come to me."

Inuyasha kept his head bowed as he spoke, "Um…I remember what happened…when I was eight…while I was abducted."

The Lady moved so she was sitting next to the pup, "It would be best not to dwell on such thoughts. That was the past, you should accept that it happened and let it go. Those responsible have faced their fate…they did not live more than a day after you were found. Your father and brother saw to that personally."

Inuyasha frowned confused, "Sesshomaru?"

The Lady nodded, "He requested to go with your father. He knew it was his duty to protect you…he would have even killed that worthless little toad Jaken, but bonds of honor would not allow it."

Inuyasha's confusion continued, "Bonds of honor? What bonds?"

The Lady sighed slightly, "Something we wished you to never learn about. The Kappa, Jaken, was the only reason you lived long enough to be rescued. Such actions would constitute a life bond, which you would have owed to that little toad. Your brother was going to kill Jaken immediately, but was stopped by your uncle. That was because your uncle realized the implications. If your brother attacked Jaken, he could have claimed the life bond; your brother's attack would have hit your body instead." She saw the question in the hanyo's eyes but shook her head, "Don't ask how, even I don't understand all the intricate details of these arrangements."

She made sure Inuyasha was paying attention and continued, "Anyways, your brother's attack would have hit you. Considering your condition at that time, it would have without a doubt killed you. There is one taboo that must never be broken among the inuyokai. An inuyokai must never be the cause of one of their siblings' death. The taboo is not in effect during a time of conflict among our tribe, such as the battle between our tribes' leader and his heir."

Inuyasha bowed his head, "What would have happened to Sesshomaru?"

The Lady had a grim look on her face, "Your father would have been forced to terminate him immediately. There is no room for mercy in this reguard."

Inuyasha's expression turned to anger, "That's what those yokai were after…trying to get father to kill his own son?"

The Lady shrugged, "We'll never know their full intentions. Your father was not exactly in a talkative mood when he was hunting them."

Inuyasha nodded, "Do you know why Uncle was mad earlier?"

The Lady chuckled, "Mad? That would be a grievous understatement. He's furious?"

Inuyasha looked confused, "Furious…why?"

The Lady frowned, "A dangerous artifact was stolen…it is why Koga and his two friends were given rooms in the palace. The wolves assigned to guard the artifact were to be punished."

Inuyasha frowned, "What artifact?"

The Lady's frown deepened, "The Jewel of Four Souls…"

* * *

End Chapter Twenty Eight

A/N: Sorry about not posting last night, here's a decent length chapter to make up for the pathetic excuse for a chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Twenty Nine:

* * *

The scarred one stood at the entrance to the cave. His aura flared as memories began to flood back to the surface. Things thought long forgotten.

Flash Back…

* * *

"Midoriko!" The priestess turned to find her companions, the Inuyokai she'd rescued several years earlier, and the two tailed yokai cat, Kirara. The Inuyokai stepped forward, "What do you think you're doing?"

She smiled sadly as she looked at the yokai's bandaged torso. Blood was still seeping into the bandages, "Both of you return to the village…you're in no condition to fight."

The Inuyokai snarled, "My sword may have shattered, but I still have my claws. I will not allow some abomination prove stronger than I." The cat yokai roared in agreement.

Tears pricked the priestesses eyes as she shook her head, "Too many have died already. I will not let either of you die as well." Suddenly a barrier surrounded the two yokai. They both attempted to break the barrier, but neither was able to.

The Inuyokai snarled and bashed his fist into the barrier. He then dropped to his knee with a grunt of pain as his wound reopened, "Midoriko! You can't face him alone! Release me…please!"

She turned away and spoke to the Inuyokai, "Do not feel you have failed me my friend…whatever debt you owed me was repaid long ago."

With that the priestess headed for the final battle.

* * *

An hour later the barrier began to weaken, and the two yokai shattered it as they quickly followed the priestesses scent. As they entered the cave the Inuyokai snarled in outrage. Midoriko had sacrificed herself to stop the abomination…a hanyo not created through natural means. He'd once been a man, but had sacrificed his soul to yokai to claim Midoriko as his.

The Inuyokai howled in grief then dropped to his knees, prepared to allow his life blood to drain out. Suddenly he started to feel stronger, and all his injuries from the previous days of fighting healed. Looking down he found a small perfect spherical crystal, "A Shikon no Tama…no…she wouldn't!" The Inuyokai noticed how the pinkish light of the jewel was starting to give way to a dark purplish light.

Knowing it was his own presence causing the taint he rushed back to the village. As he moved quickly through the village he noted that the eldest humans he'd seen where not much older than fifteen.

He made his way to Midoriko's hut and found a box with sutras plastering it. Ignoring the burning sensation from the sutras he opened the box and tossed the jewel inside. Ripping up some floorboards he tossed the jewel into the space between the floor and the ground under the house. He placed his own barrier around the box then replaced the floorboards.

Leaving the hut he found the children of the village gathered waiting for him. They seemed lost and afraid…most had watched powerless as their parents had been cut down right before their eyes. He counted at least thirty children. The eldest, a boy wearing the uniform of an exterminator stepped forward, "My Lord…where is Lady Midoriko? What are we suppose to do?"

There were several options that ran through the Inuyokai's head. The first being they could all just lie down and accept death, though he doubt they'd appreciate that suggestion. The second was they could all attempt to journey to the nearest village or town and hope someone would take pity on them…that was very unlikely. The third option came out of his mouth before he really thought it over, "You can either accept death…or you can pick up a weapon and start learning how to use it. This world is not a place for the meek. You have all grown up not fearing me…but there are creatures out there that will kill you just because you've the bad fortune to cross their path."

He watched as the older kids started to dig around for undamaged weapons. A few others began herding the younger ones and the few infants together. The kid wearing the uniform turned to the Inuyokai, "What are your orders?"

The Inuyokai growled, "I'm not here to lead you…I guess I can at least guide you. First you need to burn the dead…there are too many to bury. The smell will attract yokai to this place, and I've yet to recover enough to deal with the numbers that will come. Secondly decide on where those too young to train will sleep, it'd be good for them to rest."

The young exterminator bowed then went to assign groups to carry out the orders. The Inuyokai watched as everything was carried out. He personally mended the massive breach in the village wall that had been made during the abomination's first attack. During all this Kirara kept vigil in the air above the village.

* * *

End Flash Back…

The scarred one growled at the unbidden memories. That event had occurred hundreds of years ago, and he'd kept the jewel safe, save for that one other time it had been stolen. This time the jewel's location was a mystery, a mystery that had angered him greatly.

Inu no Taisho approached his brother cautiously, as even he would not wish to have his younger brother's wrath turned on him. The elder brother growled low to signal his arrival, "I thought I'd find you here brother…it has been a long time since you've visited this place."

The scarred one bowed his head, "My mate got tired of dragging me away from here…and that was before I claimed her as my mate. She'd made me promise not to brood here; she felt I was slowly letting myself slip into death."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I could relate…you brood too much brother. Brooding will not solve this matter, you know more about that blasted jewel than any other being. What's its goal?"

The scarred one snarled, "It's self preservation…even though we've hidden it for ages. Legends of the jewel have spread far and wide. It seeks other souls that will protected it and perpetuate the cycle. It will continue to lure the weak hearted and all yokai to it until someone strong enough purifies it, and wishes it from this world forever."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "And if it's not purified?"

The scarred one bowed his head, "Then the wish will not work…the wisher will take the place of Midoriko or that fiend she eternally battles."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Then our path is set…the jewel must be found…and someone with enough spiritual power must be found to purify it. Let it be known, any yokai caught with the jewel without the intentions of returning it to us will suffer greatly. No longer can we afford to hide it. It is time that part of history is wiped clean."

* * *

Far from that place Sesshomaru wandered the land deep in thought. With Jaken quick on his heel he'd made it to the farthest northern reaches of his father's domain. He knew better then to step beyond the border of the Western Lands. To do so would be deemed an act of war to those daiyokai who resided within those lands. The heir continued on his way along the border, not really caring where he found himself.

Quite suddenly he came across a group of yokai that had gathered over the remains of some human travelers. The yokai noticed him, and were quick to back away. Sesshomaru approached the humans, and was rewarded with a pulse from Tenseiga. Sesshomaru frowned at his father's sword, "You wish to revive them Tenseiga? Why?"

The pulsing became stronger and more insistent.

Sesshomaru huffed, "Fine Tenseiga, but remember it is you who serves this Sesshomaru, this one does not serve you." Sesshomaru drew his sword, and after spotting the underworld imps he sliced through them.

The other yokai were disappointed at the loss of their meal, but were smart enough to flee before the daiyokai turned his weapon on them. Sesshomaru watched as the humans were revived then turned and continued on his way.

* * *

End Chapter Twenty Nine

A/N: Expect some time jumps in the near future…because believe it or not it's still about a hundred years before Kagome arrives in feudal era. That's when this story is really going to have some action.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Thirty:

* * *

Fifty years had come and passed, and the trail of pain and suffering caused by the Jewel of Four Souls had seemed endless. Inuyasha stared at the creature that currently held the Jewel. A centipede yokai the locals called Mistress Centipede. Inuyasha paid close attention as his uncle gave out orders to the exterminators and yokai soldiers who been dispatched to deal with this fiend.

Inu no Taisho had come along, but was letting his brother handle this operation. He stood with the second wave force, though it was not likely needed seeing as the first wave was filled with powerful warriors both yokai and human. He watched as his son began attacking the centipede, drawing its attention from the exterminators who were setting up the trapping equipment. The overall battle lasted less than an hour, the only reason for the lengthy battle was due to them not retrieving the Jewel fast enough, and the fiend revived.

* * *

This time the lead exterminator grabbed the Jewel and tossed it into its sealing box. Once it was separated from the centipede the attack force celebrated their victory, while the commanders retired to a small clearing to converse.

Inuyasha dropped down to the ground next to his father who'd leaned next to a tree. The lead exterminator knelt across the circle from the yokai lord. The scarred one stood next to his brother, while the three yokai captains knelt, filling out the rest of the circle. Inu no Taisho spoke, "Well done everyone…we have finale retrieved that accursed object. Now…does anyone have any idea what to do with it?"

The scarred yokai growled, "We need to find a human with great spiritual powers. They'll have to purify it, and make a selfless wish with the blasted thing, preferably wishing it gone forever."

One of the yokai captains frowned, "Why don't we use it? I mean we could become the most powerful tribe in the whole would with that."

The yokai quickly found himself on the wrong side of several death glares. Another captain had been watching Inuyasha then turned to the yokai lord, "Maybe he's right sir…maybe that thing is powerful enough to turn Lord Inuyash and the other Inuhanyo into full…"

The yokai found himself ripped from the ground staring into the blazing red eyes of his lord's scarred brother. The scarred one's voice was full of venom, "Such foolishness would kill them…I should rip you in half for even suggesting that."

Inu no Taisho glared but spoke calmly, "Brother, be still. Release him, the fool knows not what he says. Please enlighten him and all present to the dangers of the Jewel of Four Souls."

The scarred one dropped the yokai then turned his gaze on those present, "To make any wish is a dangerous and foolish endeavor the Jewel does not wish to be used, it wishes to use. It is neither the consciousness of Midoriko nor the fiend that she battles which controls the Jewel. The Jewel is in fact a prison in which their souls rage war, the color of the jewel signifies who is winning, but the battle is eternal. Neither will ever win, and as long as the Jewel exists turmoil and strife will rule this world."

The lead exterminator nodded, "For ages we've been taught that the Jewel is not something you should wish to have…and many have paid the price for desiring its power."

Inuyasha turned to his father, "If I wished to be a full yokai?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "Your blood seal would be broken and you'd go berserk. You'd die a painful death…if I or someone else doesn't end you before the final stages set in."

Inuyasha frowned, "Wouldn't you just suppress my aura?"

The scarred one growled, "Suppress it to what, as a full yokai you'd have no blood seal…understand Inuyasha…the Jewel cannot turn you into a full Inuyokai. It will take the quickest short cut that requires the least amount of power that would be you becoming a full yokai Inuhanyo without restraints."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his uncle, "Have you ever tried turning a hanyo into a full yokai?"

His uncle shook his head, "I've had no reason to…and I've never desired to try."

Inuyasha frowned, "Then how do you know that's what would happen?"

His uncle lowered his gaze, "Twenty years ago, before you joined this hunt, we passed through a human village that had been nearly wiped out. It was the last time we'd come this close to acquiring the Jewel. We were attacked by a berserker yokai. After we killed it the surviving villagers informed us the yokai was actually a hanyo, and they'd killed its mother when she refused to leave. It had acquired the Jewel and stood in their town square. It made a wish to be a full yokai…most likely to take revenge on the village."

Inuyasha bowed his head, "What happened to the Jewel?"

Inu no Taisho spoke, "From what they told us the Jewel became more tainted. A human from the village snatched the Jewel which the hanyo had dropped after going berserk. He then fled while his fellow villagers were slaughtered. Sometime later this centipede must have acquired it."

The yokai captains all cowed, now realizing the Jewel was truly not something to be desired. The lead exterminator spoke up, "My Lords…my squad and I will be taking the centipedes remains to a well not far from here. The nearest village to that well…I've heard of a young miko who resides there. Her spiritual powers are said to be second to none."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Take the Jewel to her. Inform her that the Jewel must be purified and how to dispose of it properly."

The lead exterminator bowed then darted off to gather his men and prepare them for the journey. Inuyasha sat nervously then turned to his father, "Um…Eh…permission to accompany the exterminators?"

The yokai lord wasn't exactly expecting that. He frowned, but not seeing any harm coming from it nodded, "Fine, but you have to promise me you will not try to use that Jewel."

Inuyasha nodded, "I promise father." Inuyasha then stood and went to join up with the exterminators.

* * *

Inuyasha kept to the tree line as the exterminators handed the Jewel over. After they'd gone he stuck around the village for reasons that had eluded him. He was intrigued by the miko, who was nothing like the traveling priest who'd tried to purify him years earlier.

Over the course of several weeks Inuyasha and the miko had a series of unusual encounters. The miko had sensed the hanyo when she'd first received the Jewel, but he'd not come out of his hiding place, so she'd left him alone. She'd started to notice the hanyo popped up all over the village and the surrounding area.

Their first true encounter came when the miko sensed the hanyo following her through the forest one afternoon when she was alone. She turned and fired two arrows that pinned the hanyo to a tree by his hakama. Hanging upside down the hanyo growled threatenly, "Hey, what was that for?"

The miko merely glared, "I don't know what your desire is yokai…"

Inuyasha snarled, "Do I look like a yokai?"

The miko narrowed her eyes at him, "Whatever it is you want, leave this place and never return. I've been lenient because you have not harmed anyone, but I cannot allow you to remain here any longer."

Inuyasha snorted, "Eh…good luck trying to get rid of me. Just because of this humiliation I think I might stick around, yeah I'll do that."

The miko turned away then spoke icily, "Do not test me yokai."

Inuyasha yelled after her as she walked away, "I'm not a yokai you stupid wench!" An arrow suddenly sunk into the tree just inches from his head. Inuyasha growled furiously, "Oi…are you trying to make me mad?"

* * *

Over the next few weeks this pattern repeated itself, with Inuyasha ending up pinned to a tree in ridiculous poses. She never sent spiritual arrows at him, nor did she hit his body with said arrows.

So their 'game' continued on, and during this time the news of the Jewels location and guardian spread across the land. A certain bandit by the name of Onigumo heard the tale and began planning to acquire both the Jewel, and the miko guarding it.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting on the roof of one of the huts finishing a letter to his father when an arrow passed his head. Looking around he noticed the miko lowering her bow. Growling he jumped from the roof and landed about ten feet from her, "What's the meaning of that? Couldn't you tell I was busy, eh, just sending a report to my old man, and here you are shooting arrows at me? You'd think you'd run out of those eventually…shouldn't you be off keeping those lesser yokai away from the village?"

The miko smiled slightly at the hanyo. She'd figured out what the boy with the dog ears was after about the seventh time he shouted that he wasn't a yokai. She spoke calmly, which contrasted to Inuyasha's brasher tone, "What is your name boy?"

Inuyasha frowned, "What?"

The miko smiled at him again, "Your name, what is it your parents call you?"

Inuyasha huffed, "Now you ask, eh, in two month you haven't bothered to ask, why the sudden interest?"

The miko studied the hanyo's posture, and noted he seemed genuinely irritated, "Because, I've seemed to have failed at driving you off. You've also become brazen enough to roam within the village. You seem to have no fear of the village, or me."

Inuyasha snorted, "Eh…it's not that, really I wouldn't be here right now…it's just I can't go into the forest right now."

The miko frowned, "Why not?"

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest, "I caught a whiff of my elder brother on the wind. I haven't seen him in over fifty years; we kind of had a parting of the ways. I'm not even sure how the last fifty years have treated him. Seeing as he's a full yokai, and he normally avoids human villages…I'm thinking it's safer to stay here. At the very least I'll see him coming from here."

The miko frowned again, "Is he truly so fearsome…would he be after the Jewel?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, he's been taught about the Jewel. He knows it's useless…and father would punish him more if he tried to use it."

The miko watched as the hanyo observed the tree line, and then asked again, "What is your name boy?"

Inuyasha glared at her, "My name is Inuyasha. I'm the second son of the Lord of the West, I'm sure you know who that is."

The miko nodded, "I learned of him when I studied to become a miko…he's ruled over this region for many hundreds of years. Both yokai and humans serve him…it's even said he took a human wife…I guess your proof of that."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, "My father and mother were never married. My mother was his mistress…which is fully acceptable among yokai." Inuyasha relaxed then spoke, "Since I've told you my name think you could spare me yours?"

The miko nodded, "Kikyo."

Inuyasha nodded, "See that wasn't too hard." Inuyasha picked up his scroll and jumped back to the roof.

* * *

After their proper introductions Inuyasha began following Kikyo whenever she left to patrol the area around the village. They'd slay yokai that attempted to steal the Jewel, and otherwise just enjoy spending time together. Kikyo introduced the hanyo to her younger sister Kaede, was wary around Inuyasha.

Wherever they went Inuyasha kept his senses alert. As time went by Sesshomaru's scent seemed to linger in the area, meaning the yokai heir was nearby, but was keeping his distance.

One day while observing the pair Sesshomaru noticed a human bandit approaching the pair. The man was downwind of Inuyasha, so the hanyo had yet to smell the human. He was prepared to step in if needed, but was not surprised to see his brother chase the human away.

It was a week after that event when Kikyo and Kaede found the bandit Onigumo badly burned. They moved him to the cave and tended to him. Kaede did not like Onigumo, and let Kikyo tend to the burned man. Neither sister told Inuyasha of the man they'd been tending to.

* * *

When three months had passed and no word had reached the palace from Inuyasha. Everyone was slightly concerned, so Inu no Taisho sent Airi and Kenshirou to the village to make contact with their brother.

Airi slipped from her brother's back as he transformed back to his human form. They'd landed near the well, hoping not to startle the village. Airi sniffed the air then turned to her brother, "I don't detect him anywhere…

Kenshirou growled, "If he was leaving the area he'd at least inform father…wouldn't he?"

Airi sniffed the air some more, "Sesshomaru!"

Kenshirou soon caught the scent of his elder brother, "What's he doing here?"

Airi brought her spear to bare the darted toward Sesshomaru's scent. Kenshirou cursed then drew his own weapon, which was a double bladed staff; the blades were on opposite ends of the staff.

* * *

It took a minute for Kenshirou to catch up to his fleet footed sister. When he stopped beside her he looked around the clearing, "So where is Sesshomaru?"

She didn't respond, just kept staring at something.

The full yokai frowned then turned to look in the direction Airi was looking. Suspended a few feet off the ground pinned to an enormous tree was their missing brother. Airi's voice trembled as she looked at her motionless brother, "In…Inuyasha?"

Kenshirou's eyes turned red, "No!"

Airi's spear dropped to the ground as she approached the tree. She was about to reach toward her brother when a voice she hadn't heard in years called out to her, "Airi stop."

She turned to see Sesshomaru walk out of the shadows. She growled dangerously as her eyes narrowed at her eldest brother, "What did you do?"

Sesshomaru winced slightly at the accusation, "This one did nothing little sister…he was not here when this occurred. This Sesshomaru observed Inuyasha's interactions with a human miko…the same one he assumes sealed him to this tree…then left, when this one lost track of Inuyasha's scent he returned to investigate. This is how this one found him."

Kenshirou snarled, "Then let's break the seal and go hunt down this miko, there's no way we'll let this affront go unpunished."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his little brother then showed the two his burnt palm, "This Sesshomaru already tried to free him…the seal does not permit yokai from undoing it."

Airi growled, "Then let's drag this wench out here to undo it."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "The miko is dead…from what this one learned from her sister, Inuyasha killed her and tried to steal the Jewel from her. She used the last of her strength to seal him here."

Airi glared at her eldest brother, "What became of the Jewel?"

Sesshomaru looked back to his sister, "It was burned with the miko's remains…it is gone for good."

Kenshirou stepped toward the tree and examined his brother's sealed form, "Why'd he try stealing the Jewel?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Unknown?"

Airi turned to Kenshirou and nodded. Kenshirou cleared his throat then threw his head back and released a mournful call. It was soon answered by similar call from a much deeper voice. The three siblings only had to wait a few minutes before a yokai light appeared in the clearing and their father appeared.

The three knelt as their sire approached and examined his second son's state. A deep growled could be coming from the yokai lord. He then turned to his three unsealed offspring, "Explain!"

Sesshomaru relayed everything he'd learned then waited for his father's response. Inu no Taisho frowned when he'd heard his son tried to steal the Jewel…for whatever reason the boy seemed to have either disobeyed him, or something more was going on they didn't know about.

Inu no Taisho turned to his three children, "There is nothing we can do here. All of you return to the palace…let it be known this forest is off limits. Anyone caught here will be severely punished."

The three stood, and Sesshomaru waited for Jaken to catch up before he led his sibling back to the palace, he'd thank his father for allowing him to return later.

Once he was alone the yokai lord snarled at a figure hidden in the shadows. It was a hanyo that much was easily detected in the being's scent. The figure approached cautiously. The yokai lord growled stopping the being, "What purpose do you have here abomination?"

The hanyo wore a blue faced white haired baboon skin, "I'm sorry for your loss, oh, great daiyokai…I wonder…do you call me an abomination because I'm a hanyo, if so is that not hypocritical…seeing as your son is also a hanyo."

The yokai lord snarled once more as he scented the air, "I call you an abomination, because that is what you are…you are an insult to all hanyo. You were once human…you allowed yourself to be consumed…to become something you aren't. Leave this place filth, and never again defile my lands with your filthy scent."

The yokai lord could feel the hanyo's eyes glaring at him as it spoke, "Remember this, my lord, you've turned away a great ally. Next we meet; I will not be so inclined to become friends…remember the name Naraku. For I will show you what true power is."

Inu no Taisho slashed this Naraku in half then scoffed at the remains, "A puppet? You're not even brave enough to face me yourself. Next we meet Naraku…you will suffer a death most befitting."

* * *

End Chapter Thirty

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, like in the manga/anime I'll be expanding on the InuyashaXKikyo stuff in later chapters. Also, you all should remember most of that stuff from reading/watching the original canon story. If you haven't read/watched the original…then I'm sorry for the massive amounts of confusion you've most likely experienced from reading this story. Okay, I'm sure you all can guess what's coming next time…or can you? (Insert stereotypical maniacal laugh)


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Thirty One:

* * *

Sesshomaru wandered the halls of the Western Palace. His aimless wanderings soon led him to the door to his brother's room. The room had not been occupied in over twenty years. First his brother had joined their father and uncle in hunting down the Jewel of Four souls. Then he'd spent a year in that human village before being sealed to a tree. Sesshomaru slid the door open and examined the room.

The bed, which hadn't been used for twenty years, was made up…accounting to the servants cleaning the room immediately after Inuyasha had departed to join their father's hunting party. The only place where anything looked out of place was Inuyasha's writing table…the one place in any of their rooms the servants were forbidden from touching. A thin layer of dust had settled on the desk, being the only testament to the absence of the hanyo.

Sesshomaru examined the scattered documents. There were various letters from Inuyasha's friends, mostly from wolf yokai friends seeing as the Inuyokai would just wait around for Inuyasha to go down stairs, as well as a letter from their father, most likely the summons to join the hunt. Sesshomaru then noticed his brother had been in the middle of writing a letter…obviously interrupted by the summons, which had no doubt trumped the importance of whoever the would-be recipient was. There was also no doubt Inuyasha expected to return to finish the letter.

Sesshomaru frowned as he began to read the half finished correspondence.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_I've no idea what the reason for our animosity is. I think we should meet, under a flag of truce, to discuss this matter. Stepmother told me that meeting under such conditions would hold us both to no harming one another…_

Sesshomaru turned to see his mother standing at the open door, her expression was grim, "What are you doing in here Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru lowered his gaze to the writing desk, "My little brother had really grown up during my exile…yet father never gave him the Tessaiga?"

His mother remained where she stood, "He was not ready for such a weapon. Neither Airi's spear or Kenshirou's bladed staff is nearly as powerful as your Tenseiga or Inuyasha's Tessaiga." She then turned from the room, "Now come, your father does not wish for this room to be disturbed."

Sesshomaru bowed then followed his mother from the room, "Is there truly no way to free Inuyasha?"

His mother kept her gaze fixed ahead of her, "Sesshomaru…the type of sealing that miko used could only be undone by her…or possibly her reincarnation. That would be only wishful thinking seeing as not even we could understand the cycle of reincarnation…that miko's soul could have already been reborn, or it may not reincarnate for hundreds of years. There is no telling where she'd be reborn, or if she'd even have the miko's powers."

Sesshomaru frowned, "What of Inuyasha?"

His mother's head dipped slightly, "The seal will never break on its own…but the power that is keeping him in that suspended state will wane. Eventually, after enough time has passed, Inuyasha will die…though that could take four maybe five hundred years."

Sesshomaru let out an enraged growl, "That wench had the audacity to seal this one's brother beyond our power to aid, and doomed him to a slow death!"

His mother turned to him with a grim smile, "As your uncle would say if he was present right now, it is just more pain and suffering caused by the Jewel of Four Souls…and he'd be right as usual."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Where is uncle?"

She stopped and looked out a window that faced the valley below the mountain, "He returned to the exterminators' village…no doubt he's at Midoriko's cave. From what I've heard she was quite powerful, and there were rumors they were more than just friends."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Uncle would never sink so far as to fall in love with a miko…an exterminator is at least a worthy match, they know our ways, mikos just seal us to trees and let us die slowly."

His mother narrowed her eyes, "Do not let the actions of this one miko cloud your judgment my Sesshomaru. We do not know all the fact surrounding this tragic event."

Sesshomaru walked away from his mother, "My only regret is she died before this Sesshomaru could have the honor of killing her."

His mother watched him go then turned to find her mate, "My Lord."

Inu no Taisho's face held a grim expression, "Sesshomaru is more focused on Inuyasha's fate than on his own training. What news do you have?"

His mate bowed her head, "Kenshirou returned this morning with word that the panthers have once more rallied a force to invade…no doubt to avenge their defeat over a hundred and fifty years ago. Airi as you know hasn't gotten over her brother's fate…I've even sent Prince Koga to try and coax her out of her room. He was so enraged by her refusal to come out of her room he challenged her other two suitors…and fully thrashed them."

Inu no Taisho bowed his head sadly, "Koga does not realize that acts of violence to not impress Airi…she's too used to watching enemies dying to be moved with such displays. I will try once more to speak with my daughter, but I doubt she will listen."

His mate's eyes narrowed, "You do know she now feels more alone than anyone can…she lost her mother before she could even remember her, and now her brother has been taken from her. You, my lord, are her only true family left…the rest of us are merely relatives…the pain she feels can only truly be sympathized by you, who has lost the same two people as she has."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I have been too busy dealing with this upstart Naraku. He's kept me from dealing with matters more important than him."

His mate bowed then left the yokai lord to make his way to Airi's room. The door was closed, but the lord knew his daughter was inside. The strength of her scent was a dead giveaway. Inu no Taisho knocked on the edge of the door, and waited for a response.

From within the room the yokai lord hear muffled, "Enter…"

Inu no Taisho opened the door to find his daughter lying on her bed with her back to the door. Her voice had been muffled due to her thick silver white hair covering her face acting as a shield against the sunlight streaming through the open window. He coiled his mokomoko up behind him and used it as a cushion as he sat on the floor. He remained silent, allowing Airi to make the first move.

He didn't have to wait long. She let out a short growl then began speaking as she rolled over, "Well, what do you want…" She looked surprised when the person who'd entered her room turned out to be her father, "Father? Um…" She quickly crawled off the bed and bowed to him, "…sorry for not noticing it was you father…I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "That is something we have in common…another thing we have in common, is that in only a little under hundred and fifty years we have lost two very important people." The yokai lord watched as his daughter fought to keep her aura under control, "I know how you feel…I watched your mother's life slip from her, powerless to stop it. I'm one of the most powerful yokai in existence, yet I couldn't save one human. Then I lost track of your brother's blood scent. You being a hanyo will never have the blood tracking ability, and Kenshirou has never gotten the scent of Inuyasha's blood. I'd hoped that all it meant was he'd journeyed out of range…I clung to that lie even as I sent Kenshirou and you to investigate."

Airi moved to curl up under her father's arm, "Why'd he have to go and get sealed…if something was wrong why didn't he call for help?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "I'm not sure…even Moko with the scrying sphere she uses to record the histories has not been able to divine an answer to that question. She's viewed everything the stone has recorded in regards to Inuyasha, and the visions blur around the events leading up to his sealing."

Airi frowned, "What could cause that?"

Inu no Taisho huffed, "The most obvious culprit would be the Jewel the miko was guarding…if it was in Inuyasha's possession, then the scrying sphere's powers could have been disrupted. The only other possibility would be a distortion in the flow of time…which could be attributed to either the power of the sacred arrow used to seal your brother, the Jewel, or a powerful yokai. It could even be a combination of all three."

Airi placed her head so she could hear her father's heartbeat, the reassuring sound that he was still there, "The stone has seen nothing else of Inuyasha?"

Inu no Taisho stroked his daughter's hair calmingly; "The stone only shows what has happened, and what is happening currently. As of last she reported to me the stone continues to show Inuyasha sealed to the tree. We will just have to wait and see what is to come."

* * *

Years came and went with the steady march of time. The Western Lands remained peaceful, save for an incursion of the panther yokai. That incursion was quickly thwarted, when Inu no Taisho took to the field and single handedly defeated all four panther divas. They'd been given the choice between death and servitude…they chose servitude.

Inu no Taisho in his infinite wisdom sent the panther divas to act as border guards in the area surrounding the thunder tribe territory. The panthers took to the duty with ease, but apparently had short attention spans as they had to be tracked down and dragged back to their posts on a regular basis. That duty had fallen to Sesshomaru for a time, but was quickly taken up by Inu no Taisho's youngest brother.

* * *

The scarred one remained at the exterminator's village, intending to eventually slip away entirely into the shadows of history. The villagers were not willing to allow such to happen, seeing as he was a major part of their village's history, and continued survival. He's protected their ancestors when they needed it, and had trained them to be better than their more distant ancestors. He'd even been believed to be the only one who could decide when a novice was ready for their final test.

The scarred one sat at the entrance to the cave as an elderly man approached. The yokai looked at the man with a smug expression, "I do believe you're the oldest headman this village has ever had."

The old man sat on a boulder and shook his head, "No my lord that would have to be you…" He preempted any argument, "…and none of that bullshit about you not leading us. Face it First Teacher, you've led this village even before Midoriko sacrificed herself. I've read the scrolls. The people, even the adults, looked up to you as a guiding force in their lives."

The yokai snorted, "Eh…I'm an Inuyokai, we are not kami…we're the furthest thing from those forgetful old coots."

The old man chuckled, "That may be, but you can't refute that the villagers here have never feared you. Even when you were merely Midoriko's servant…though how she ever got someone as powerful as you to serve her is beyond me."

The yokai turned to the cave entrance, "She had her ways."

The old man followed the yokai's gaze, "You always remember your first love."

The yokai bowed his head, "Was that recorded in those scrolls too?"

The old man shook his head, "No my lord…your just very easy to read. Just like I can read why you're here, and not where you truly belong."

The scarred one turned narrowed eyes on the old man, "And where is it I belong old one?"

The old man pointed toward the mountain of the Western Palace, "With your kin…your brother lost a son, and I half to partly feel responsible for that loss. I could have easily left some men to observe, or at the very least convinced Lord Inuyasha to return with us." The old man took on a serious expression, "It is something I've noticed these days…my own son will soon have his first child, yet our world if filled with so much despair. The world feels the despair of our lords…these lands are tied close to your tribe, and more importantly to your family. If there is suffering in the Western Palace, we all, both human and yokai, feel the effects of that suffering."

The scarred one nodded, "I know this old one, I've lived more centuries than you could imagine. I've seen the state of the world when abominations ran amok, I've watched as the world tensed when my brother was near death, and I've seen the world in sadness when my nephew was abused to within an inch of his life."

The old one furrowed his brow in confusion, "Abominations?"

The scarred one snarled, "The vilest creatures imaginable. They are hanyo…but not as you've seen. They were not born as such; they were originally humans, who gave themselves up to yokai in exchange for power. The fiend Midoriko fought within the Jewel was one such abomination. My brother has informed me of another that walks the lands; he goes by the name Naraku."

The old one mulled the name over, "You said Naraku correct?"

The scarred one nodded.

The old man shook his head, "It couldn't be the same being…could it?"

The scarred one frowned then spoke, "Out with it, have you heard of this Naraku before?"

The old man nodded, "Possibly…we've gotten scattered reports of a yokai that's been responsible for a string of attacks, and other nefarious deeds. The strange thing is the earliest reports come from about the time Lord Inuyasha was sealed, and the first report we got came from a village not too far from the place he'd been sealed. I've checked and there is nothing on this Naraku before thirty four years ago."

The scarred one stood, "Has this information been passed on to my brother?"

The old man shook his head, "Never thought to…I assumed it was just some trickster, and he'd run afoul of one of our teams. The reports of his sightings have been far and few between. The last report I got came from a traveling monk whose father was cursed by this Naraku…the curse has been passed on to that monk and his own son."

The scarred one glared, "They're monks…I care why?"

The old man chuckled, "Forgot who I was talking to for a minute my lord…happens to old folks like me."

The scarred one turned back to the village, "Let's return to the village, if what I smell is any sign, you're soon to be a grandfather."

The old man chuckled, "Another sign of your importance to us…we burn incense to try and bring you to the village when our children are born."

The scarred one dropped his head in annoyance, "That is the most ridiculous superstition your village has ever come up with…how is my appearing in the village on the same day a child is born significant? I walked through the village every day for fifteen years before Midoriko created the Jewel…" The scarred one glared, "Now I see…seeing as how the survivors from that battle where all children born after I began living here."

The old man continued to chuckle, "It may be such a mundane thing to you my lord, but to us mere mortals…it's quite important."

Deciding to play along with the humans' foolish tradition the yokai followed him back to the village. The gate guards bowed to their headman, and yokai protector. He followed the headman to the hut that served as his family's home. The headman's son bowed to the two, then turned to the scarred yokai, "First Teacher! I'm honored by your presence here."

The scarred one frowned, "I've been living less then a mile from the village, and you're burning the incense that your ancestors burned whenever they needed to get my attention. I believe there was little doubt of the outcome of that action."

The man bowed again, "We are a people of tradition."

The scarred one huffed, "That is painfully obvious."

The man then turned to his father, "Father…we had a girl, we've decided to name her Sango."

The scarred one huffed, "Original…"

The headman chuckled, and noticed his son's confusion. The headman then clarified, "My son, you've just continued another long standing tradition…without knowing it I might add."

The younger man frowned, "What tradition is that?"

The scarred one growled, "Naming the first born daughter of the headman's family after my dead mate…she and you are in fact related…though many generations apart."

The younger man bowed, "It is no doubt us honoring our great ancestor's memory."

The headman motioned toward his son, "Well, don't keep us waiting either invite us in or bring her out here."

The younger man dashed inside and quickly returned carrying a bundle. He showed the baby first to his father then to the yokai.

Upon seeing the girl's face a rush of memories flooded the scarred one's head. He shook it of then narrowed his eyes at the infant, "Curious?"

The headman frowned, "What my lord?"

The scarred one rubbed his chin, "I just had a moment of déjà vu." The breeze in the air suddenly shifted and the scarred one caught the infant's scent. His eyes widened, "It can't be!"

The headman turned to the yokai, "What's wrong my lord?"

The scarred one shook his head sadly, "It seems the kami wishes to torment me…this child is a reincarnation…of my former mate…"

The two human men were shocked. The headman looked at the infant, "Are you sure my lord?"

The scarred one nodded, "Remember, I first met my mate when she was an infant. Also we Inuyokai have perfect recall in regards to memories; all of our senses are constantly recording everything around us. This, Sango, has several physical similarities to her previous incarnate. There is also her scent…it's the same, but at the same time it's different."

The infant's father looked concerned, "What does that mean?"

The scarred one shrugged, "It just means she's the reincarnation of my previous mate's soul…she is her own person, able to make up her own decisions in life." The scarred one smirked, "Though I'd defiantly suggest you give her the Hirakotsu, she's the only one who can truly master it."

The headman asked curiously, "Why is that my lord?"

The scarred one growled, "The next person to say my lord is will be cleaning up after Kirara for a month." He then relaxed and answered the question, "I had the Hirakotsu made for my mate…all those who've wielded it since have never truly mastered it. Tell me, what kind of weapon to you think it is?"

The younger man shrugged, "I've always heard it was a clubbing weapon."

The scarred one narrowed his gaze, "Pathetic. The Hirakotsu is a long range weapon. It is meant to be thrown, and then it returns to the wielder on its own. It takes great strength and stamina to wield, and none since my mate have been able to properly handle it."

The two men were shocked, and both turned to were the said weapon was propped against the wall. It had not been bequeathed to a wielder for over seventy years. Not since the current headman's mother was its handler, like many others she'd not actually used it in battle, but carried it with her as a badge of honor.

The headman turned to his son, "Take the Hirakotsu to the smiths…have them prepare it for being wielded once again."

The scarred one turned and walked away unnoticed. After leaving the gates he stopped and waited for the two tailed cat yokai to land on his shoulder, "Kirara, stay here…become Sango's partner, I'm sure you'll protect her well. I'm returning to the Western Palace."

Kirara mewed then leapt back toward the village. The scarred one turned in the direction of the palace then transformed and flew back to his true home.

* * *

Sesshomaru found himself standing in the plaza looking at the main gates. There was a part of him that wondered if he'd ever see his little brother walk through those gates again. Another part on the other hand knew that was wishful thinking at best. Sesshomaru was not alone with his thoughts long, as he quickly learned from the approach of his youngest brother.

Kenshirou stood next to Sesshomaru and watched the gate, "Big brother, don't you think someone would know if he was coming back."

Sesshomaru snarled, "This Sesshomaru would know…unlike you he has Inuyasha's blood scent."

Kenshirou grumbled, "I'd have it too if you guys had let me train with you."

Sesshomaru looked at his brother through the corner of his eye, "No, that would not have been a good idea…though there are other ways for you to have gained his blood scent. We've just never bothered with it…seeing as father, mother, first uncle, two of our aunts, and this one all have his blood scent."

Kenshirou frowned at his eldest brother, "Why were you so harsh on Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru was caught slightly off guard by the sudden question. He lowered his gaze to the tiled floor of the plaza, "You could say this Sesshomaru was acting very immature, much like you do on a regular basis."

Kenshirou glared, "Come on…there has to be a reason."

Sesshomaru glared back, "This Sesshomaru's reasons are his own…though if you must know it concerns the fangs that father bequeathed Inuyasha and this one. This Sesshomaru desired the fang bequeathed to Inuyasha as it was more powerful in regards to its attack capabilities. Father bequeathed the fang to Inuyasha, and while this one understands father's reasons…this one has continued to feel as though he has been wronged." Sesshomaru faced his brother, "This Sesshomaru lashed out at the one he felt had wronged him…and in the process, he forgot that person was also his own brother."

Kenshirou frowned, "Brother…you found Inuyasha when he was kidnapped…how could you cause our brother more pain after seeing what they did to him?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Who has been telling you of such things?"

Kenshirou snarled, "Father and mother told Airi and me while you where exiled…Inuyasha started having bad dreams after he returned from his first wanderings. Father told us it was because he'd stayed in the same cave you found him in. They noticed us both getting increasingly worried, so they finale told us the whole gruesome story…and father did not spare the details."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "Perhaps one day, this Sesshomaru will be able to make things right…"

* * *

Another sixteen years would pass before something new arrived in the Western Lands. Kaede was making her usual rounds of patrols, stopping only briefly to stare at Inuyasha, who was still sealed to the tree. Kaede's drew an arrow as she heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the direction of the bone eater's well. As she drew nearer to the voice it became clearer.

"Mom! Grandfather! Sota!" Kaede noticed that the girl calling these names wore the strangest cloths she'd ever seen, and she'd seen some very strangely dressed yokai in her day.

Kaede notched the arrow then stepped out in front of the girl, "Halt! What manner of being are you and what are you doing in the Forest of Inuyasha? It's forbidden."

The girl shrieked and fell backwards at the sight of the elderly priestess pointing a readied bow and arrow at her, "Um…my name is Kagome Higurashi…um…I fell down the old well on the grounds of my family's shrine, and somehow ended up here. Um…where is here?"

Kaede narrowed her one good eye, "This is the Forest of Inuyasha, within the Western Lands…if you are a yokai be warned. The yokai lord of these lands has made this place forbidden to all yokai. So what proof do you have that you're not a yokai?"

Kagome frowned, "Yokai? You mean like goblins, oni, and spirits from old folktales…why would you think I was a yokai?"

Kaede wondered how intelligent this girl was if she didn't know yokai were real. Kaede indicated Kagome's clothing, "Because of how you are dressed. Only yokai dress in such bizarre attire as what you're wearing."

Kagome looked down at her uniform, "These are just my school clothes…what's wrong with them?"

Kaede frowned, "Obviously you are not a yokai…come follow me, we'll sort you out at my village."

Kagome nodded as she fell into step next to the old priestess.

* * *

End Chapter Thirty One

A/N: Yes, we time jumped, but it was one of those slow time jumps with all the snippets of what's happened passing before your eyes. Now we'll be shifting from high speed, to a much slower pace…considering we've reached the point where the story has about a year before the canonical end. Trust me it's going to be a long year…yes that's a joke regarding the fact the manga/anime took over ten years to finish the story.

Hope everyone enjoyed the extra Sesshomaru in this chapter. It was asked for, so I delivered. I also realize I hadn't put much of Kenshirou in the story, or showed much of his relationship with his elder brothers.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Thirty Two:

* * *

Kagome sat near across the fire from Kaede as the old priestess prepared them dinner. Kaede kept an eye on the strange girl as she made the stew. After several minutes of silence Kaede spoke, "I've never known a Higurashi family, what village do you come from?"

Kagome had noticed the old style dwellings and the absence of modern conveniences, "I'm from the city of Tokyo…um…do you have a phone, my mom is probably pretty worried."

Kaede frowned, "I've never heard of such a thing…nor have I ever heard of this Tokyo. How far is it from the Western Palace?"

It was now Kagome's turn to frown, "Western Palace?"

Kaede nodded, "The home of the great Inu no Taisho, the yokai lord who rules these lands. Human lords in this region only retain their power at his discretion. Defying him is suicide at best, though there are worse fates he can deliver…such as he's done to this village, for a wrong my sister Kikyo committed."

Kagome frowned, "What did she do?"

Kaede indicated the forest that could be seen out the open door, "She sealed his son to a tree…I would suggest you avoid any Inuyokai. You resemble my sister greatly, those yokai have long memories, and hold grudges worse than any damned soul."

Kagome looked out the door at the forest, "It that light out there where that yokai is sealed?"

Kaede's eye widened in surprise, "You can see that?"

Kagome was unable to respond as a villager ran screaming into the hut, "Lady Kaede…Lady Kaede, come quick! There's a monster attacking the village!"

Kaede and Kagome dashed out of the hut to see a massive centipede with a woman's head and torso trashing the village. Kagome gasped as she recognized the creature, "That's the thing that pulled me into the well!"

Kaede readied her bow, "That is mistress centipede…she was slain many years ago. The only way she could return would be…" Kaede looked fearful at Kagome, "The Jewel! She's searching for it."

Kagome frowned, "What Jewel?"

Kaede fired an arrow at the yokai, "No time to explain…Mistress Centipede is after you, she believes you have the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome realized that her presence here had drawn the monster, so she did the only sensible thing she could…she ran. She ran into the forest toward the light. She at first wasn't sure if Mistress Centipede had followed her, but the increasing sounds of something tearing through the woods signified that the first part of her plan had worked. The unfortunate side effect was, she had no idea what to do next.

Suddenly she ran into a clearing with a massive tree. She recognized the tree as the one that stood on the grounds of her family shrine, but there was one major difference. The tree currently had a boy pined to it by a single arrow through the heart, and vines seemed to be supporting him as they wrapped around his body.

Kagome's examination was halted by Mistress Centipede exploding from the forest behind her and knocking Kagome into the tree just below where the boy was pinned. She suddenly heard a voice speak from above her, "Hey Kikyo, why you letting that insect toss you around…just shoot it already."

Kagome looked up to see the boy staring back at here, "Ahhh…I'm not Kikyo!"

The boy snorted, "Well, that's obvious…"

Their argument was stopped by Mistress Centipede coiling around the tree and pushing Kagome so she was pinned between the boy and the Centipede yokai. Mistress Centipede then reared back and lunged at Kagome's side, "Finale! The Jewel is mine again!"

The boy's eyes widened, "Whoever you are, pull this blasted arrow out of me now if you want to live…"

Kagome screamed as the Centipede bit into her side extracting something. Kagome suddenly felt weakened from the pain, but placed her hand on the arrow and pulled. A pink light surrounded her hand and the arrow, which seemed to vanish immediately.

Now freed the boy wrapped an arm around the girl then pushed off from the tree, breaking away from the thick vines that had grown around him. He slashed his claws at the centipede woman, and succeeded to slice off three of her six arms. The boy snarled as he let the girl go then charged to attack again, "I'm going to rip you to pieces you stupid hag!"

Mistress Centipede screeched as her arms reattached themselves to her body, and she began to transform, "You pathetic little half-breed, I'll feast on your bones!"

Kaede stopped at the edge of the clearing as she saw the yokai and hanyo square off, "No it can't be, how did Inuyasha get free?" Kaede saw Kagome and moved to help the injured girl, "Kagome…what happened here?"

Kagome turned to Kaede, "I'm not sure…that thing bit me and something came out of my side."

Kaede grimaced, "Then it's true. You are the reincarnation of my sister Kikyo…how did Inuyasha get free from his seal?"

Kagome looked back to see the boy lunging at the centipede woman again, "He asked me to pull the arrow, so I did."

Kaede looked sternly toward the hanyo, "That was both a wise, and unwise thing to do. Only he could defeat Mistress Centipede now that she has the Jewel of Four Souls…yet after he defeats her, we may find we're in a very precarious position."

Mistress Centipede screeched and lunged at the hanyo again. Inuyasha countered then with a slashing attack, "Sankon Tessō!"

Kaede, Kagome, and the villagers who'd followed Kaede all were shocked to see the centipede woman be torn apart by the attack. The celebration was short lived as Inuyasha noticed the remains were still moving, and trying to reform.

Kaede quickly turned to Kagome, "Quickly child where is the jewel!"

Kagome looked confused, "The Jewel?" She looked at the centipede remains then pointed to a chunk lying only a few feet away, "There…something is glowing over there."

Inuyasha turned and slashed at the chunk of remains and watched as the jewel separated from the centipede and landed safely in Kagome's hand. The centipede woman let out a final death scream, then all that remained where bones. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles then turned to Kagome, "Hand that jewel over now."

Kaede frowned, "Do not listen to him child…it seems the taint from the jewel is still effecting him, even after all these years."

Inuyasha snarled, "What are you babbling about you old hag?"

Kaede glared at the hanyo, "You do not recognize me to you?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Eh…I think I'd recognize some old hag of a priestess."

Kaede frowned, "I'm Kaede you knew my sister well didn't you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sneered, "Eh, if you're this old then Kikyo must be ancient looking…where is she?"

Kaede grimaced, "She's dead, killed by the wounds you gave her."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Uh, I never attacked her! She's the one that started shooting arrows at me."

Kagome stared at the Jewel in her hands, "This was inside me?"

Inuyasha and Kaede both turned back to her. Inuyasha snarled, "Give that to me now!" He then prepared to lunge at her.

Kaede pulled a string of prayer beads she was carrying, "I think not." Just as Inuyasha lunged at Kagome the beads appeared around Inuyasha's neck. Kaede yelled at Kagome, "Quickly, say the word of subjugation!"

Kagome was confused, but when she noticed Inuyasha's ears she yelled out "Sit boy" (A/N: I'm going to use the English version of the command. If I get ten reviews wanting the actual Japanese command then I'll change it. Okay, back to the story.)

Inuyasha froze and the necklace of beads slammed him forcibly into the ground. Inuyasha grumbled then tried to force himself up. Kaede nodded then turned to Kagome, "Very nicely done child. Now let's get you back to the village, and have a look at that wound."

* * *

Many miles away at the Western Palace a major commotion was occurring. Inu no Taisho had been in an audience with several human lords, who were all vying for his favor during an upcoming war, when the doors to the audience chambers were thrown open and Moko entered at a dead run. She slid to a stop between the yokai lord and the seven human lords, "Uncle!"

Inu no Taisho growled deeply, "Moko! What is the meaning of this intrusion? You better have a good reason for this."

Moko bowed, "Of course Uncle…I was using my scrying stone to record Sesshomaru's current journeys, and you know how boring that can get." She noticed her uncle becoming irritated so jumped to the point, "I decided to just check in on Inuyasha, and he's gone! He's no longer sealed!"

Inu no Taisho stepped toward her, "What?"

Moko nodded, "He's free…the stone showed him battling Mistress Centipede."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "Mistress Centipede has been dead for fifty years."

Moko shrugged, "Well, she's back, but well…no she's not, because Inuyasha ripped her apart with a single attack. So, yeah, she's dead again…and probably for good this time."

Inu no Taisho turned to the human lords, "Leave…I'll assist whichever one of you is the most honorable."

The human lords grumbled then filed out of the room.

Inu no Taisho turned back to his niece, "Tell me everything the stone showed you."

* * *

South of the Western Palace Sesshomaru was traveling on his endless path of seeking true power, when suddenly Jaken's staff of two heads began laughing. Sesshomaru knew the staff could locate the hiding place of the Tessaiga, but since his brother's sealing the staff had remained quiet. Jaken gasped at the staff, "Ahhh…Lord Sesshomaru, the staff…"

Sesshomaru frowned, "Silence Jaken…" Sesshomaru took a in the cents on the wind. It was subtle, but it was there. The scent that Sesshomaru both despised and cared for the most. His little brother was freed, "How could this be?"

Jaken frowned at his master, "My Lord…does this mean what I think it does?"

Sesshomaru turned and began walking toward the scent, "Come Jaken."

* * *

Outside the exterminators' village in a clearing used for training Sango spared against Airi under the watchful gaze of the scarred one. Kohaku stood at the side of the scarred yokai watching his sister practice fight with the hanyo. While the hanyo looked younger than the yokai exterminator, she and her brother knew the dog eared girl was much older and more experienced.

While Airi had age and experience on her side, Sango had the advantage of wielding the Hirakotsu. Well, at least a training model Hirakotsu. The real weapon was much heavier than the one she currently wielded, and also unlike the training one, was forged from a yokai claw.

The scarred one stopped the girls then walked over to Sango carrying the true Hirakotsu, "Very good Sango, I think you're ready to start using the real Hirakotsu."

Sango bowed, "Thank you First Teacher."

The scarred one took the training one and shattered it. A stream of light issued forth from the true Hirakotsu and connected to Sango. The scarred one nodded, "Just as I thought."

Airi frowned, "What was that uncle?"

The scarred one's face held a solemn expression, "The Hirakotsu is forged from a claw of a yokai…my claw."

Sango was surprised, "Why was it made from your claw?"

The scarred one chuckled humorlessly, "Because I wanted to be sure a certain individual was well protected, and while your villages craftsman have always been skilled at crafting weapons from yokai remains. There is only one true master of such arts. Totosai, the master yokai blacksmith, he has made every weapon wielded by a member of my tribe since long before even I was born."

Airi examined her staff, "He forged this weapon when I was an infant?"

The scarred one nodded, "He also forged your father's swords, Kenshirou's bladed staff, Moko's tonto, and both my current sword as well as the one I once wielded when I fought alongside the miko Midoriko."

Sango frowned, "What happened to that sword?"

The scarred one growled, "It was destroyed when I was battling the fiend Magatsuhi…that sword had one weakness, and that was that if the attack was fired at an innocent, it would backfire. Magatsuhi used a child as a shield when I sent the attack at him. My sword shattered and I was left open to his attack. That was the last time I was defeated by such a low class creature."

Kohaku nodded toward the yokai's current sword, "What about that one? How is it different?"

The scarred one snickered, "It doesn't backfire if an innocent is in the way."

Kohaku swallowed nervously.

Airi taking pity on the poor child laughed, "Don't get so jumpy Kohaku, it doesn't backfire because the attack passes through those of truly good nature. Meaning it wouldn't harm any humans who've not been corrupted by evil."

The scarred one turned back to Sango, "The reason why I had the Hirakotsu forged was so my mate could protect herself and our children when I was away. She was a yokai exterminator like you, and was skilled in many weapons. This Hirakotsu served her well until her dying day."

Sango picked up the Hirakotsu, and while she could feel the weight difference from the training model, this weapon felt right, like it was a part of her that had been missing for a long time. Sango turned to the scarred one, "First Teacher…father said I would truly master this because I was destined for it. What did he mean?"

The scarred one grinned, "Your father never was one to obey orders, but I guess that runs in your family. I'd have never told you what I'm about to tell you, but I guess your father wanted you to find out. You are the reincarnation of my human mate."

Sango was surprised to say the least, "Umm…if I'm her reincarnation?"

The scarred one chuckled, "As her reincarnation it only means you have the same soul as she had. There is the slight possibility that you also have some of her memories, but without actually digging for them you'll never know they're there. You are your own individual person; you have your own experiences and life to live."

Sango bowed her head, "Is that why you've taken the time to personally train me? I know you haven't trained an exterminator for many years."

The scarred one nodded, "Partially yes…also…because sometimes souls become trapped in a cycle of pain and suffering. I will not lie, your previous incarnate did not die of old age. My only goal is to ensure you do not fall victim to the same fate as she…meaning I'll be more protective than your own father and brother could ever possibly be."

Airi snorted, "Yeah, Koga's actually more scared of uncle than he is of my father and brothers."

Kohaku snorted, "I could be intimidating too if I had the strength of a yokai."

The scarred one snorted, "Here.,," He dropped a Kusarigama in the boy's hands. "…That belonged to my eldest son…he didn't get much use from it. The chain may not look very long, but it actually extends to whatever length is needed to reach the target. But this is a maximum distance, and that distance will increase as you master that weapon."

Kohaku bowed, "Thank you First Teacher!"

Sango and Kohaku went to practice with their new weapons. Airi smiled at her uncle, "That was nice of you uncle…I'm surprised to see you so generous."

The scarred one huffed, "Eh…they are merely weapons, and that blasted Kusarigama was just collecting dust."

Airi nodded then began to move off to help Kohaku with his new weapon.

The scarred one shook his head as he caught a lingering scent that was intensifying. The scarred one's eyes closed tightly as a myriad of memories shot through his mind. When he dropped to a knee under the intense sensation Airi rushed back to his side, "Uncle!"

He quickly raised a hand to halt her worries, "It's nothing…just my blood tracking kicking back in."

Airi frowned, "Kicking back in? What happened?"

The scarred one grinned, "It appears your brother is back among the living."

Airi stood shocked, "He's fee?"

The scarred one nodded, then frowned as other scents he tracked with blood tracking began to shift position, "Airi, go back to the palace and tell your father to go to the village near where Inuyasha was sealed."

Airi frowned, "Why?"

He snarled dangerously, "Don't argue with me just do it!"

Airi backed away slightly at her uncle's tone then turned and ran quickly in the direction of the Western Palace. The scarred one then called to Sango, "You and your brother should return to the village…tell your father you're both ready for the trials."

Sango bowed worriedly as she watched the scarred yokai transform and take to the air. She'd never seen him take a harsh tone with anyone, and she knew that whatever had angered him was in for a fight.

* * *

Airi was halfway back to the palace when she encountered her father and Kenshirou. She slid to a stop in front of him, "Father! Uncle said Inuyasha was freed from the seal, and I think something's wrong cause he sent me to tell you to go to the village near where Inuyasha was sealed."

Her father nodded, "I know Airi my own blood tracking has also caught Inyasha's scent. You and Kenshirou are to return to the palace and wait for my return."

The youngest siblings grumbled, but knew better than to argue when the adults were acting serious. Kenshirou transformed and Airi jumped onto his back. Inu no Taisho watched them head off toward the palace then transformed and went to catch up with his brother.

* * *

It did not take long for the yokai lord to locate his brother. The scarred one quickly fell in a flanking position to his elder brother, "I don't know what's going on, but practically every yokai in the region is bearing down on Inuyasha's position."

Inu no Taisho snarled, "They seem to mostly be low levels and no tribe yokai…what could have caused this, at the exact moment that Inuyasha was freed."

The scarred one growled, "I don't want to say it, but there is only one thing I can imagine causing such a phenomenon."

Inu no Taisho snarled, "I thought it was gone for good!"

The scarred one derisively snorted as the both increased their speed, "We're yokai…we're never that lucky as to have things go our way."

Inu no Taisho sneered then charged forward toward a black cloud of gathering yokai.

* * *

Sesshomaru was thirty miles from the village his brother was currently in. As he approached he felt two massive auras spread out over the entire region. All of his senses were overpowered by the presence of his father and uncle. He could no more track Inuyasha at that moment even if the hanyo was standing directly in front of him.

Turning to the source of his father's aura he noted that he was doing battle with a hoard of lesser yokai that had formed for some unknown reason. About five miles away from his father's position his uncle was also doing battle with the hoard. Sesshomaru knew that the two elder Inuyokai would have no problem with these weaklings, but turned to Jaken anyways, "Come Jaken…father knows we are near. It would be rude of us to not join this battle."

Jaken bowed, "Of course my lord!" Jaken then scurried to keep up with Sesshomaru

* * *

Inuyasha was not left out of this battle. The day following his being freed a carrion crow used a gang of bandits to steal the Jewel. While trying to stop the bird yokai's escape Kagome accidently caused the Jewel to shatter when she hit it with a sacred arrow.

Yura of the hair attacked the following day, and Inuyasha was having a hard time dealing with the yokai as her hair was invisible to even him. He fought to the best of his ability, but realized quickly he was no match for this one.

Kagome had entered the well earlier in an attempt to return to her own time, so Inuyasha under the advice of Kaede followed the young girl back to her world. While there Kagome realized she could see the hair as one of the hairs was clinging to Inuyasha's clothes.

They returned to the feudal era and with guidance from Kagome, Inuyasha was able to fight the annoying hair obsessed yokai. Kagome then defeated Yura by smashing her true form, which was a comb used to comb the hair of the dead.

* * *

While the villagers recovered from their close encounter with the hair yokai Inuyasha guarded Kaede's hut where Kagome was with the Jewel shards they'd gathered. Kagome exited the hut to see Inuyasha intently focused on something over the horizon.

Kagome frowned, "Inuyasha, are you just going to sit there all day? There's a lot of hurt people…hey, are you ignoring me?"

Inuyasha grimaced as he felt his father's aura pulse again. The yokai lord had been fighting for the better part of two days, and Inuyasha could feel his father's irritation rise every few minutes. He knew his father and uncle were both at a stage of enragement that they were likely to level a whole valley. Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Sorry, did you say something?"

Kagome huffed, "What's with you Inuyasha? You've been spaced out since we brought Kaede back to the village."

Inuyasha pointed toward a dark cloud on the horizon, "My father is fighting."

Kagome looked at the dark clouds and shivered, "That's not a storm cloud is it?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Well, you could think of it as a storm cloud, but it wouldn't be rain falling from it. That cloud contains thousands of lesser yokai, mostly small insects, goblins, and a few other creatures. They're after the jewel shards, and they won't stop till they have them."

Kagome looked at the clouds, "Should we go help?"

Inuyasha could also feel his brother's presence near the battlefield. After thinking for several minutes he nodded, "Go get your bow and arrows…and remember one thing."

Kagome smiled, "What's that?"

Inuyasha frowned, "If you see a bunch of yokai with silver white hair like mine…Don't Shoot Them!"

Kagome huffed, "Okay…you don't have to yell."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the battle field to find the remains of many yokai scattered about. Inuyasha grunted as he let Kagome down, "Eh, I can't smell anything except my old man, uncle, and Sesshomaru…they're really out of control. I don't think I've ever seen them like this."

"Then you should have seen them when we were searching for you pup." Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see a group of wolves standing behind them. The lead wolf was large and had a vertical scar over one eye, and was missing an arm. The wolf chuckled as Kagome prepared an arrow, "It's good to see you're no longer pinned to that tree pup."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Don't worry this is one of my father's subordinates."

The wolf huffed, "I'm no mere subordinate; I like to think of myself as your father's top advisor. Well, at least the top advisor that doesn't share the same parentage."

Koga shook his head at his father's antics as he stepped forward, "Good to see you up and around mutt." Koga turned to look at Kagome, "So, who's this lovely sight?"

Inuyasha growled, "Weren't you courting my baby sister you mangy wolf?"

Koga stepped back defensively, "Whoa dog breath, don't think I'm dumb enough to go philandering around, and expect your sister to not beat me within an inch of my life."

Inuyasha grumbled, "Kagome, this is my so called best friend, the mangiest of wolf princes Koga. Koga, this is Kagome, the reincarnation of the miko that sealed me to that blasted tree."

Koga snickered, "So, we going to do this, or are we going to just stand around all day wagging our tails."

Ginta shivered, "If we don't act soon, the Lord of the West might just turn his rage on us."

The Southern Wolf Tribe Leader nodded, "Then let's get started. Koga, you and Inuyasha get these weaklings attention." The leader turned to Kagome, "I'm assuming since Inuyasha brought you here you can see the shards correct?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes sir."

The wolf frowned, "Sir?" He shook his head, "Ginta and Hakkaku, guard Kagome." He turned back to the cloud, "Okay girl, just point out the jewel shards and let us handle the rest."

Kagome surveyed the cloud and spotted four shards, "Um…I can see four shards. Two of them are together, the others seem to be moving really fast."

Inuyasha snarled, "How far up are they?"

Kagome noticed one of the fast moving ones dive straight toward Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, right in front of you!"

Inuyasha turned, and would have been skewered by some random yokai had his father not suddenly appeared. The yokai lord slashed the yokai with his sword then snatched the jewel shard out of the air, "Keep your guard up Inuyasha."

Inuyasha swallowed, "Father?"

Inu no Taisho smirked, "We'll have time to catch up later son, right now there's work to be done." Inu no Taisho noticed Sesshomaru and Jaken arrive at his side he nodded to them then turned to the sky, "Brother! How about you teach these fools why you're such a feared daiyokai!"

The scarred one snarled as he appeared with his back turned to his allies. He slowly pulled out his sword and held it out to his side, "So it has been order, so it will be done. You insects are pathetic; you swarm over the scraps of false power instead of working to improve yourselves. You may believe you have a grand destiny, but your destiny ends today. For this day you face my full wrath..." Swinging his blade horizontally, it produced a wave of energy that ripped through the cloud annihilating anything in its path, "…may you find peace in death."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Well done brother."

Kagome noticed that the Inuyokai that had just attacked the swarm was holding two of the shards, and the forth was being carried by the Inuyokai that had arrived with a kappa. Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, "They have the shards."

Inu no Taisho growled, "Who is this human?"

Inuyasha stood so he was half blocking Kagome from his father, "She's the one that released me from the seal…she has the ability to locate the jewel shards."

The scarred one snorted, "Speaking of jewel shards. Care to explain how they came to being."

Inuyasha bowed his head, "I'm sorry uncle that's my fault…"

Kagome interrupted, "No it wasn't Inuyasha! I was the one who fired the arrow."

Inu no Taisho snarled bring the attention back to him, "I don't care who's fault it was…I just want to know who's planning to clean up this mess. We can't have these things just lying around so every low caste yokai could make themselves stronger. We need to get them cleaned up."

Inuyasha bowed again, "I'll take responsibility father. I'll make sure the shards are gathered and the jewel is properly taken care of."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Brother? When you were sealed we were informed you had attempted to steal the Jewel. What reason did you steal it?"

Inuyasha winced at the memory, "I stole it out of jealousy…it's embarrassing, can it please wait till later."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "As long as you did not break your promise to me I'll permit that."

Inuyasha nodded, "I had no intentions of using the Jewel."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Very well…you will carry on with your quest to gather the jewel shards. Until you've completed your quest you are forbidden to return to the Western Palace. Save for three conditions, a Jewel shard is at the palace, you are summoned by myself or your stepmother, or if something happens where it is deemed necessary for you to be brought to the palace."

Inuyasha nodded, "Thank you father..."

Inu no Taisho held up his hand to signal he was not finished, "There is more, as no doubt you'll be facing powerful foes from this point on, I officially bequeath to you the Tessaiga."

The scarred one sneered, "I'd hold really still pup, because this is going to hurt."

Sesshomaru moved forward and grasped his brother's shoulders as their uncle pointed two of his claws at Inuyasha's eye that held the black pearl. The pearl dislodged itself and floated into the scarred one's palm. Inuyasha had gritted his teeth during the removal of the pearl, but even he had trouble remaining standing from the pain.

Kagome rushed forward, "Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru grunted, "He'll be fine, he's survived much worse."

Inuyasha winced, "Do you have to remind me?"

Any response from Sesshomaru was superseded by the pearl turning into a portal. Inu no Taisho nodded to his son, "Go ahead son, your birthright awaits you."

* * *

Inuyasha entered the portal and found himself in a strange place. Skeleton bird creatures flew around, and the whole place smelled of death. Inuyasha was examining his surroundings when a figure approached him, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned and was nearly floored by the person standing there, "Mother? How?"

Izayoi smiled at her now teenaged (in yokai terms) son, "Your father brought me here when he first placed the Tessaiga here. He knew I'd pass on before you were ready, so I promised him I'd wait here. This is the world between your world of the living, and my world of the dead."

Inuyasha knelt down, "I'm sorry mother…I've not kept any of the promises I made you…"

Izayoi smiled sadly as she stroked his cheek, "You've had a hard childhood my little Inuyasha, but nothing you do will ever make me ashamed of you." She looked at the portal with a frown, "We should hurry and collect your sword…someone else is coming through the portal."

Inuyasha turned back toward the portal, and a moment later Kagome walked out. Inuyasha frowned, "What are you doing?"

Kagome huffed, "Like I'm going to wait around with a bunch of male yokai while you're running through some strange portal your dad tells you to enter."

Izayoi smiled at the strong willed girl then turned to Inuyasha, "Who is this?"

Inuyasha bowed his head, "Mother this is Kagome…she kind of got me out of a tight spot."

Izayoi narrowed her eyes, "You mean your being sealed to a tree for fifty years."

Inuyasha looked surprised, "Um…how'd you know."

Izayoi shook her head, "I'm dead Inuyasha not stupid, plus Kikyo told me when she passed through here after she died."

Kagome recovered from the shock of learning this woman was Inuyasha's mother, "Um…Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "I'll explain later…we really need to get the Tessaiga, no doubt that portal is really tempting Sesshomaru right now."

Izayoi nodded, "This way."

* * *

They followed the soul of Inuyasha's mother to a dais in a large empty area. Inuyasha looked around the area, "What is this place?"

Izayoi looked sadly at the dais, "Placing the Tessaiga here was not your father's first trip to this world…he'd planned that in the event of his death that this place be his grave. Myoga, Totosai, and Hosenki came here and prepared this location many years ago. Only once in his entire life has he come close to death."

Inuyasha bowed his head, "When I was born?"

Izayoi nodded gravely as Kagome merely looked sadly at the hanyo.

Inuyasha then approached the dais and saw the Tessaiga stuck in the center of the dais. He attempted to reach for it, but a barrier stopped him. He looked confused but continued to try.

Izayoi smiled as she knew the reason for the barrier. She whispered low enough to prevent Inuyasha from hearing, "Kagome, could you please aid my son. While my true purpose here is to retrieve the sword for my son, I believe you should do that."

Kagome nodded then climbed up on the dais next to Inuyasha, and easily passed through the barrier. She picked up the Tessaiga then exited the barrier and handed it to Inuyasha. He thanked her then drew the blade, which immediately turned into the massive fang shaped blade.

Sheathing the blade he jumped down from the dais then helped Kagome down. Izayoi smiled at them as they walked back toward her, "Inuyasha, keep that blade with you at all times, and guard it well. Allow the blade to guide you and remember that it is a sign of how much your father cares for you that he has entrusted his own fang to you."

Inuyasha nodded, "Thank you mother…I wish Airi were here…she didn't get to know you like I did."

Izayoi smiled happily, "I'm always with both of you Inuyasha, even if you can't see me I'm watching over you and your sister." She turned toward the portal, "It is time for you both to return to the living world…tell your father, and Airi that I love and miss them both."

Inuyasha nodded then knelt for Kagome to get on his back and then rushed toward the closing portal. From behind him he heard Izayoi's final departing word, "I love you my little Inuyasha, be safe…and look after one another." Part of her words had been missed but he was sure she was referring to him and Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha exited the portal with Kagome just before it closed. Kagome slid off his back as he wipped the dampness from his eyes. The hanyo looked up to see his father smiling sadly to him, "How was she?"

Inuyasha swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, "She misses us…and she wanted me to remind you and Airi that she loves you both."

Inu no Taisho nodded then indicated Inuyasha should look around. What Inuyasha saw was a most peculiar site. The wolves had been joined by a number of Inuyokai, and the two groups were setting up a makeshift camp. Inuyasha quickly noticed all his aunts and uncles were present, as where his stepmother and two younger siblings.

Kagome frowned, "How long were we in there?"

Inu no Taisho shrugged, "Twenty, thirty minutes maximum." He turned to his son, "There is much to be discussed, but first you'd better go talk to Airi, before she decides to beat you."

Inuyasha frowned as he noticed his warrior/medic aunt was tending to Sesshomaru, who was missing his arm, "Father, what happened to Sesshomaru?"

Inu no Taisho glared toward his eldest son, "He challenged me shortly after your miko friend entered the portal. As you can see, he lost."

Kagome shrieked, "So you cut off his arm?"

The yokai lord shrugged, "It was a fight to the death, he's lucky I'm not a supporter of killing my family members."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm, "Um…let's go introduce you to the rest of my family!"

* * *

End Chapter Thirty Two

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that little cameo of Izayoi…every child who's lost a parent greatest dream, to see them again. I know this because I was orphaned at the age of 13. Also I hope there was a enough Sesshomaru for everyone, and if you're good I might even elaborate on his little failed attempt at challenging his father.

Okay on to the whole Inuyasha and Kagome relationship, due to a more proper upbringing he's more respectful toward women…as long as they're not shoot arrows at him, and yelling at him to sit. His behavior at the start of the chapter is more or less, the poor guy has been stuck to a tree for fifty freaking years. He deserves to be cranky…plus having to fight a yokai he'd already killed right off the bat probably didn't sit well. Also don't assume things because of how Kagome acted toward Inuyasha, she seems to be a naturally caring person, and Inuyasha is one of the few people she knows at this time in the feudal era. Plus, he's the one protecting her from all his crazy relatives, who she's going to get properly introduced to in the next chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Thirty Three:

* * *

As the miko stepped through the portal Sesshomaru's knuckles cracked as he flexed his fingers. He was so close to acquiring that which he most truly desired. With the Tessaiga at his side he'd finale be strong enough to confront his father. Without truly contemplating his actions the yokai heir stepped toward the portal.

Inu no Taisho snarled as he cut off his son's advance, "Where do you think you're going?"

Sesshomaru growled as his father, "This Sesshomaru will take back what is rightfully his."

The yokai lord narrowed his eyes, "Did I not order you to stop this quest for the Tessaiga are you openly defying my words?"

Sesshomaru barred his fangs, "The Tessaiga should be mine…I'm the eldest, and the strongest. The strongest weapon should be passed to me!"

The scarred one growled a warning, "Sesshomaur! Are you daring to challenge your father's will?"

Sesshomaru snapped at his uncle, "I challenge my father!"

The scarred one turned to his true form and let out a howl that hadn't been heard in many centuries. Soon the area was filled with Inuyokai, Wolf yokai, Kitsunes, Tanuki, and other yokai. Sesshomaru quickly found himself surrounded by his uncles and aunts, who all stood in their true forms creating a circle around the two combatants. The other yokai jeered as they awaited the bloodshed to come.

Sesshomaru noticed quickly that his mother had also come, and with her were Kenshirou and Airi. If he was truly ready to face their father he prayed that he'd he win quickly, and they'd both be standing afterwards…he'd become saddened at the lack in faith his family had of him. Their constant jabs that he'd one day kill his father had become quite tiresome.

Inu no Taisho wiped his mind clear of any thoughts of Sesshomaru. The person standing before him was not his son, it was an enemy that threatened the safety of his offspring…he knew not what Sesshomaru would do to Inuyasha if the son was victorious over the father. Inu no Taisho did not wait for some stereotypical gong, bell, or shout.

Sesshomaru had barely a minute to think before his father had charged. The older yokai was still in his prime, nowhere near the age of his own father during their climatic battle centuries ago. Sesshomaru dodged the first few claw swipes with practiced ease...there was only one bright spot for Sesshomaru as he thought of his father's sword clinging to the elder's back, and that was this fight did not permit the use of such weapons, doubly true as he found his own sword worthless for actual combat.

After dodging for several minutes trying to tire out his father the son's blood ran cold as he realize a simple fact. It was not his father who was tiring quicker…it was him Sesshomaru who was tiring. Expanding his aura Sesshomaru realized that his father was receiving some form of extra power the younger yokai had never encountered. Sesshomaru frowned, "What is that?"

His father snarled as he used Sesshomaru's dropped guard to catch his son by the throat, "So you've noticed. That is the true power of our tribe…the power that has eluded you for years. Had you discovered this power, I would have stepped aside and allowed you to rule in my place, just as my father did before me. Yet time after time you've disappointed me…you've placed more importance on trinkets and tools instead of that which has true importance."

Sesshomaru knew he was beaten, there was no way he could face a being like his father who's power seemed to be constantly refilled by the land itself. Sesshomaru made his body go lax, in a sign of submission. The yokai lord released his son who subsequently dropped to the ground. Inu no Taisho turned back to the portal, "This challenge is over…you understand what that means Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru growled, "It means I cannot challenge you again for one hundred years…that's if you permit me to live."

Inu no Taisho scoffed, "I've done many horrible things in my life, but I will not add killing my own offspring to that list."

Sesshomaru noticed his father's attention was truly focused on the portal. Seeing an opening he prepared his Dokkaso attack. Lounging at his father's back with his poisoned claws.

This did not go unnoticed. The scarred one swiftly returned to his human form and tossed his own sword to his brother, "Brother!"

Inu no Taisho saw the blade thrown, caught it and spun on his heels bringing the blade up in a vertical slash. Sesshomaru stopped short as his left arm was severed from his body. The crowd were outraged at Sesshomaru's actions, but kept their feeling to themselves as their lord had already spared him.

Inu no Taisho returned the sword to his brother, "Thank you brother…have Sesshomaru looked after by first sister."

The scarred one nodded, "It will be taken care of."

* * *

lIt was not long after that when Inuyasha and Kagome exited the portal. After the brief conversation with his father Inuyasha led Kagome through the camp. Kagome was slightly nervous, but also curious…while from first glance the camp appeared to be like any regular army camp, taking a closer look showed that it was anything but a regular army camp. The first big clue was the presence of entire families. It was early evening so the parents, guardians, nursemaids, or child wranglers depending on what each group had was getting their children cleaned up and prepared for the evening's festivities, which Inuyasha had yet to inform Kagome about in any great detail.

Kagome followed the hanyo past several tents where she heard his named called by many different yokai. She noticed that he never used names when addressing them, merely nodded at them as a sign of recognition. They soon came to a group of large tents near the center of the camp. There were five in total, the largest of which bore the mark of the Inugami tribe on the entrance flap. To the right of that tent were two slightly smaller tents that each had the mark of the wolf tribes, and on the left of the Inuyokai tent were two more of those tents but with the mark of the kitsune tribes.

Kagome noticed that a large area had been kept relatively clear at the very center of the camp. There were several tables set up, and at least two dozen fire pits were being used to cook a feast. Inuyasha shook his head, "We're such show offs…Kaede is going to have a fit."

Kagome frowned, "Why?"

Inuyasha lowered his gaze to the ground, "This entire valley is going to be a loud raucous party in a few hours. Don't expect to get any sleep, because these kinds of parties don't end till the sun rises."

Kagome smirked, "So your family is really a bunch of party animals?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Not my family…it's the tanuki and kitsunes who do must the partying." Inuyasha led her to the Inugami tent then held the flap open for her to enter.

She frowned when she noticed the interior of the tent had several large cushions each could cover an Olympic size pool. She turned to Inuyasha who grinned, "Sleeping mats…whenever we go camping Airi and I either sleep with father or our stepmom…you'll understand later."

Inuyasha then led her to the back of the tent were there was a cluster of tables, chairs, trunks, and dressing screens. Inuyasha sniffed the air then called out, "Airi…where are you?"

Inuyasha stayed on alert, and the moment his ears picked up movement from above he pushed Kagome back and brought up a sheathed Tessaiga to block his sisters spear. The female hanyo grinned mischievously, "Well, well, well…look who finally decided to return to his pack. Welcome home big brother."

Inuyasha grimaced as he forced her spear back, "Nice to see you too baby sister."

Airi fumed for a minute then spun her spear back to its sheathed state and returned it to her belt, "I see you've finally got Tessaiga that must really irk Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha nodded, "I guess so, did he really challenge father?"

Airi glanced at Kagome then turned back to her brother, "Yep, even snapped at uncle…it was uncle who summoned the clans out here. Even Moko and Kage are here…I've never seen a gathering this big."

Inuyasha shook his head, "There hasn't been one this big since our old man settled down and stopped conquering everything in sight. That was a couple hundred years before even I was born."

Airi nodded then indicated the human, "Um…who's this…I'm sure I don't have to remind you what happened the last time you tried making friends with a human."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his sister, "This is Kagome, she undid that stupid sealing spell I was under."

Airi sniffed superiorly, "Humph…whatever." She then punched Inuyasha in the shoulder hard enough to make him wince, "That's just a little reminder…if you go and get yourself sealed again, or worse…I'll be very cross with you." Airi then turned and left the tent.

Inuyasha waited for his sister to leave then began rubbing his shoulder, "Ahh, forgot how hard she can hit." He turned to Kagome, "Well, that was my little sister…she can be a real handful, just ask Koga."

Kagome chuckled, "She seemed nice, but she's kind of got a superiority complex doesn't she?"

Inuyasha chuckled dryly, "Well, yeah, it comes with being Inuhanyo…we're just as proud as the full Inuyokai, just not quite as pompous as some of them."

* * *

They exited the tent to find most of the yokai had begun gathering in the open space in the middle. Kagome noticed Koga arm wrestling an older wolf. Behind the older wolf another Inuhanyo stood looking annoyed at the two wolves. Kagome pointed the female Inuhanyo out to Inuyasha, "Who's that?"

Inuyasha looked where she was pointing, "Oh, that's my cousin Moko. The wolf kicking Koga's mangy hide is Kage…he's a retainer to my old man and Moko's mate. Used to be my mother's personal body guard…up till I was sealed he still acted as an over protective big brother, even though I've not really needed the protection for some time."

Kagome looked around the gathering crowds, "So what's going to be going on around here anyways?"

Inuyasha smirked knowingly, "My old man kicked Sesshomaru's butt…since he's still top dog, the clans are basically going to celebrate, though they'd also have celebrated if Sesshomaru had won."

"Inuyasha!" The pair turned to see his scarred uncle approach, "There you are, though maybe you got yourself sealed to another tree…well, better get headed over to the main fire pit. Your father wants to have a family meeting."

Inuyasha nodded then glanced at Kagome.

The scarred one shrugged, "Might as well bring her along…not like we're going to be discussing anything truly important, though you do owe us all a detailed explanation."

Inuyasha and Kagome followed the scarred one to the largest of the fire pits. Kagome was slightly astonished by the number of individuals who were gathered around the fire pits. They didn't actually sit in a circle like some huddle, more like tight clusters with some individuals standing, while others sat closer to the fire.

Inu no Taisho sat so his back faced the large ten. To his right sat a female Inuyokai that Kagome assumed was Inuyasha's stepmother. A space to her immediate right was vacant and she motioned the two of them to sit there. Inuyasha sat closer to her, and Kagome noticed the Lady of the West stroke Inuyasha's hair like she needed to reassure herself it was really him.

Koga showed up quickly and sat down crossed legged next to Kagome, he was alone for only a moment before Airi appeared and sat on his crossed legs. Kagome noticed on the opposite side of the fire Kage and Moko doing the same seating arrangement, except Moko was leaning into Kage's chest, while Airi kept her back ridgid, like she was limiting physical contact with her living seat.

The Lady noticed Kagome's confusion in the way the two female hanyo sat with their males. The Lady drew Kagome's attention back to her then explained, "I noticed you find how my niece and stepdaughter sit unusual…it is common among younger mated or intended couples to sit like this. Moko and Kage are mated so it is appropriate for her to show a more possessive nature in regards to her mate. Her body language as well as his informs others that they are mated, and to try and come between them is futile."

Inu no Taisho picked up the explination, "Airi on the other hand is only intended to Koga because he scared off all her other suitors. Her body language informs that the wolf belongs to her, but she doesn't yet belong to him."

Kagome frowned, "So…male yokai can only court one female at a time?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep, Airi had five suitors at one time…Koga has outlasted all of them. Nothing I did could keep that mangy wolf from my sister."

Another Inuyokai dropped so he was sitting just behind Inuyasha and his stepmother, almost like he was vying for position to sit closer to both of them. Inuyasha grinned at his younger brother, "Well Kagome this is…as far as I know my last sibling that you've yet to meet…Kenshirou."

Kenshirou snorted, "Father has no other offspring besides us four Inuyasha." Kenshirou nodded his head toward the human, "Sorry in advance for any offensive comments my brother Sesshomaru makes…I've spent the last fifty years apologizing for him."

Inuyasha snorted, "Why bother? Not like he's ever going to grow up."

Inu no Taisho growled dangerously, which both sons immediately heeded.

Sesshomaru then arrived and sat next to his father, his servant Jaken scurrying to make sure his master was comfortable, asked if the daiyokai needed anything. Kagome noticed Inuyasha staring at the kappa with something akin to loathing…she immediately noted that the look did not belong on the hanyo's face, but wisely decided to approach that topic later.

Sesshomaru growled at Airi and Koga, "Airi! Why do you sit so comfortably with that flea bitten mongrel?"

Koga snarled, but was stopped from answering when his father appeared behind him and wacked him on the head. Inu no Taisho had dealt similarly with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glared at his father but held his tongue. After several minutes eight other Inuyokai had gathered and now either sat or stood around the circular fire pit. The scarred one who sat opposite his elder brother spoke up, "So brother…what reason have you called this little gathering."

Inu no Taisho sneered, "As is customary I must feel out my packs feelings about the outcome of today's challenge."

The scarred one glared at Sesshomaru, "I believe it was foolish and ill advised…my nephew should be appreciative that I don't take him to task for his blatant dishonorable actions."

The female who'd been tending to Sesshomaru snarled, "Sesshomaru's behavior was truly appalling, but I feel you were excessive brother in taking his arm."

A Inuyokai dressed in black went next, "All I have to say is I'm ashamed to call Sesshomaru one of my nephews…neither Inuyasha nor Kenshirou would do something so low as attack their opponent from behind after the battle was over."

The largest Inuyokai in the group grunted, "If brother hadn't acted quickly by supplying eldest brother with a blade…Sesshomaru's dishonor would taint our tribe legacy for untold generations…we'd never have recovered."

Three identical females spoke as one, "Sesshomaru's actions were deplorable, but we must remember…he was not ready to challenge…brother should not have accepted the challenge…instead he should have put Sesshomaru in his place in a more private manner."

A male Inuyokai shrugged, "What's done is done, we cannot undo the past. Instead of berating this pup, we should be showing him the errors of his ways, and aid him in understanding what is right and wrong."

A female that was sitting next to Moko and Kage scoffed, "Sesshomaru has always been a loose cannon. He openly defied brother's wishes…and attempted to steal what was rightfully bequeathed to Inuyasha."

The Lady of the West spoke next, "My son has done many things I've found deplorable over the years…I've admitted to being the instigator of many of these acts, but I plead for mercy for my sons they have suffered enough."

Kagome frowned as she noticed the Lady was talking about multiple sons. She wondered if there was more going on here than what was obvious on the surface. She caught Inuyasha's eye and his expression proved her theory, but she wasn't sure what else was going on.

Inu no Taisho nodded his head then turned to Sesshomaru, "Those pack members who have a voice have spoken. You've sullied your personal honor and the honor of our clan. You will aid your brother Inuyasha with his quest to gather the Jewel shards…I do not care if you travel together or separately, but you will aid your brother whenever you are needed. Also like Inuyasha you are forbidden from returning to the Western Palace. Same conditions apply as well."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "As you wish father…I will not be a disappointment again."

Inu no Taisho nodded then turned to examine Kagome with more scrutiny then he had since they'd first met, "Well girl, I guess I should thank you for freeing my son…but since I can also see you're the reincarnation the one who sealed him…you'll understand if I'm slightly perplexed in this situation."

The scarred one growled low to gain his brother's attention, "She may be the reincarnation of the miko that seal the pup, but she's not the miko herself."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Of course brother…I forgot you've dealt with this sort of think recently. Perhaps you are right…" The yokai lord turned back to Kagome, "…Tell me girl, what land do you hail from…your attire is most peculiar…and I find that quite disconcerting in itself seeing as many of my subjects dress in odd fashions."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha who merely whispered, "Don't lie."

Kagome bowed to the yokai lord, "If you would please sir, I have a name, Kagome. I'm from the city of Tokyo. I'm the only daughter of the Higurashi family, we maintain the Shinto shrine that is located near where the bone eater's well and the tree Inuyasha was sealed to are located."

Kenshirou frowned, "There's no shrine there…it's just a bunch of old trees and that well."

Inuyasha reached back and flicked his brother, "Let her finish."

Kagome took a deep breath, "I know this will sound strange, but a few days ago while trying to find my cat who'd gone into the building that houses the well where I'm from I got pulled into the well. I woke up here and…"

Inu no Taisho raised a hand to stop her, "I know everything from that point on…My niece Moko has a scrying stone she uses to review events for recording out family's history. She viewed you freeing Inuyasha, and the subsequent battles." The yokai lord shook his head, "We've become too serious…" He turned to his smiling brother, "…Little brother, how about you tell the pups a tale while the rest of us eat."

The smiling brother put down the now empty plate of food he'd been eating, "I figured you'd catch me…but of course what good is the former recorder of the histories, if not an excellent story teller. For every tale I weave is no fable, but which tale should I tell. The tragedy of poor Izayoi, the day of two great battles…" The smiling brother looked toward the young miko and his scarred brother, "…oh, of course why not the greatest tale of them all…the tail of the rogue brother."

The scarred one glared, "Really brother, you couldn't come up with a better title."

The smiling one's grin increased, "Sorry big brother, but you really didn't leave much room for dramatic license…your story was kind of depressing from the start."

Inuyasha swallowed, "You mean you're going to tell us the whole story about uncle?"

The smiling one nodded, "Of course my curious little pup…oh I will leave out a few minor details…because if I don't your daddy will get all angry at me." He glanced at Sesshomaru, "And I'd like to keep all my limbs thank you."

Inu no Taisho snorted, "Get on with it brother…you've chosen a long one, so don't keep us in suspense."

The smiling one bowed, "Of course oh mighty lord brother." The smiling one stood and began walking around the fire pit as he spoke, "Now I must confess…this tale in my view the beginning is foggy as I was too young to remember the day our mighty brother left our pack. What I do know, from both fragmented memories, and what I'd later learn from my most honorable siblings…was our brother departed due in part to a misunderstanding."

"What the misunderstanding was does not matter, for it was merely a symptom of much deeper problem. You see our dear brother had a most grievous of faults…he had no heart. Now don't get me wrong, of course he had the organ that pumps his lifeblood through his veins, the heart he was missing was that which governed his emotions…and without it he felt no love for his father and siblings that adored him as one of their kinsmen, as he was only outshined by his one elder brother."

The smiling noticed his scarred brother rolling his eyes in annoyance, "Now what was an emotionless yokai to do, what else was there to do. He would become stronger, and stronger he became. He set out on a journey that led to pain, suffering, as sorrow for many innocent beings. Brother…he did not care; they were mere obstacles that crossed his path."

The smiling brother pointed then to Inu no Taisho, "But there was one who did care…he knew his duty and he set forth with his youngest sister and they tracked our heartless brother for long days and nights, always ending up just one step behind him, coming just a few minutes too late to save an innocent. That was until our heartless brother felt an emotion…"

The smiling brother turned to face the scarred one, "He'd gone up a mountain in the northlands…he'd heard rumors the people there were tougher than those in the lowlands he'd been roaming. What he found was a disappointment, those people were not warriors. They were hunter, trappers, and farmers. Yes they were tougher than most, but they weren't the challenge he sought. Enraged he slaughtered the entire village, every man, every woman, and every child. It didn't matter if they were young or old he slew them all."

"When he'd finished he looked at his work, and at his feet laid a child…this small insignificant life clung to the living world, even though our brother is a most proficient killer. Brother froze as the realization of what he'd done sunk in. He knew he'd become a danger to all he encountered, and the next person he encountered was our greatest of brothers." The smiling brother picked up two knives off the ground raised them over his head so the blades were crossed, "In those days our brothers did not carry the great swords they wield today…no eldest brother wielded nothing more than a minor dagger, and our heartless brother carried an katana he stole from some poor samurai, though to those two the weapons did not matter, because they were so evenly matched that their first blow was their last. Youngest sister had gone to find our father to aid in stopping our wayward brother."

The smiling brother's head dropped as he'd reached a darker part of the story, "Now, I'd like to say father came, and sat our dear brother down and explained that what he'd been doing was wrong. Unfortunately, I'd be telling you all a horrible lie. Father did come, oh did he come. Rage was what he felt, rage that one of his favorite sons had betrayed him, had fallen into madness. Father did not forgive in those days, this I can tell you from experience. Father defeated our dear brother in a single blow breaking the stalemate between the eldest brothers of our family."

The smiling one looked at the seven he considered pups and one human girl, "In regards to my current audience I'm going to paraphrase the next part of the story…we'll just say father decided brother's life had reached its end…and dragged him to the ancient place of punishment. Now, what you need to know is that the means in which our ancestors executed criminals took six days to complete, six days of agony as they slowly died."

The smiling brother then mockingly held his hand up to forestall nonexistent interruptions, "Now before you stare complaining that brother still lives, so how was it he was executed…well let's just say someone took pity on our dear, dear brother. Her name was Midoriko, a miko of extraordinary power. That power was strong enough to scare away the ancient elders whose job it was to carry out the execution. It was brother's fifth day, and chances for his survival were slim. Yet, Midoriko did not give up. She cut brother free from his bonds, and then tended to his wounds. She gave him water to drink, and food to eat."

The smiling one looked to the sky and did a mock fearful crouch, "Now when father came the next day to check and see that brother was dead, he was quite surprised by what he found, a human miko tending to his son's wounds. Of course he was furious; she had interrupted a sacred ceremony, and had spared his son from the punishment he'd be sentenced to." He returned to a standing position and bowed his head, "Father called our dear brother many names…none I'll repeat here…and finale banished our dear brother from our sight. We were not allowed to acknowledge him even if he was standing directly in front of us. If he called for our aid were could not hear him…he was for all intents and purposes dead to us."

The smiling one then began his walk around the fire again, "Now, I'd like to say that this is where our story ends…and that brother would live happily ever after serving the miko as he owed her a life debt. His story continues, but this is all the time we have tonight my pups…for tonight is not a night to focus on grim things…eldest brother successfully retained his throne, and we're all very happy."

Inu no Taisho snorted, "Very well done brother…though perhaps we should be to retire for the evening. We've all been fed and watered; we have a busy day tomorrow."

Everyone stood and began moving toward the large tent. Kagome stood looking around nervously before Inuyasha dragged toward the Inugami tent, "I'd take you back to the village, but it's dangerous to travel at night, even for me."

As they entered Sesshomaru, Kenshirou, Airi, Moko, and Kage stood in the entrance area. Sesshomaru turned to his brother, "Little brother, mother would appreciate it if you and your companion would share her mat tonight."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Well, it was that or sleeping on father's mat, and that could be seen as a little awkward."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Quite, mother has already moved some blankets. The eldest brother turned to Moko and Kage, "You two know where you're going of course."

Moko nodded, but Kage snorted, "Couldn't we just stay in the wolf tent?" Moko shook her head and dragged her mate off toward one of the massive sleeping mats.

Kagome now understood what the mats were for. There were only eleven of the massive mats, and there were now eleven massive Inuyokai sitting in the tent. One on each mat, and Kagome quickly realized that these yokai were in fact the same beings she'd been sitting around the fire with moments earlier. Airi tapped her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear, "It's not polite to stare."

Kagome shook her head to return to reality, "They're…"

Inuyasha nodded, "This is what they truly look like…trust me…try imagining that massive one in the back there being my father. Freaked me out the first time I saw him in his true form."

Airi shrugged, "I grew up with Kenshirou…so I guess I didn't have that problem."

Inuyasha snorted, "You were riding around on his back when you were two."

Sesshomaru turned to Airi, "Are you joining the rest of us on mother's mat?"

Airi shrugged, "Why not? It'd be like old times when we were brats."

Sesshomaru led the group down the center of the room to his mother's mat. She sniffed each one as they climbed on the mat. She coaxed Airi and Kagome to one corner of the mat then coaxed the three boys to a corner on her other side. It didn't take a genius to realize the boys had been positioned so they were closer to their father's mat. In fact they were in easy reach if he needed to break up any petty arguments.

It took Kagome and slightly longer than normal amount of time to fall asleep, but that could easily be attributed to the multiple sets of red eyes observing her in the darkness.

After the human and pups had all fallen asleep the Lady of the West turned her head so she could see her mate, "What are you contemplating my lord?"

Inu no Taisho had been laying so his nose was as close to where his sons slept, as though he was worried one of them would suddenly vanish…namely the one that had a propensity for getting into life threatening situations on a regular basis. He lifted his head, "I'm torn between letting Inuyasha continue this quest, and forcing him to return to the palace and never leave."

His mate lowered her head so she could look at the boy sleeping, "When we're like this, it's hard seeing the difference from when he was that scared little pup that came to me because he'd been banned from Izayoi's room in the healer's wing."

Sesshomaru let out a low grumble that only his parents could hear in their current state, "He will be fine father…have some faith in this Sesshomaru."

* * *

End Chapter Thirty Three

A/N: Well, now Kagome has met the family, and has heard a little of their colorful history…that's why I've never brought a girlfriend home. Well, here's the chapter…if it seems to be less coherent then other chapters. I blame the insomnia .


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Thirty Four:

* * *

It was early morning when Kagome awoke. She sat up due to thunderous snoring sounds that kept her from falling back into sleep. Looking around she could see Airi, who was lying closer to her stepmother, was sleeping contently. She imagined Inuyasha and his brothers were also sleeping peacefully, but couldn't see them past the massive Inu female that lay between them. She figured most of the Inu were asleep as they were all lying down, and those she recognized as the males of the family happened to be the ones snoring, save for the one with the distinctive scars running across his snout.

He sat with his forelegs crossed like the others, but unlike them with their heads lying on the legs, his head was up. His eyes were half lidded, like he was resting, but she had a sinking suspicion that he was watching her just as she was watching him. After several minutes his eyes blinked open and he stood. Walking toward the tent flap he began to shrink and eventually returned to his human form just as he reached the flap and exited.

Kagome wondered what he was doing, but was stopped from leaving by a voice coming from above her. Looking up she saw the Lady of the West had lifted her head from its resting position, and now had her eyes fixed on her, "It would be wise to leave him be…his brother dredged up many painful memories."

Kagome frowned, "Was that how he got those scars?"

The Lady's eyes slowly closed, giving an expression of sadness, "No…those scars came from a much more painful memory."

Kagome looked down at the mat, "What could be more painful than your own father doing what his did?"

Kagome and the Lady both turned as Inu no Taisho sat up on his mat, "To know that you would have to know the rest of my brother's tale…and only he knows the entire story."

The yokai lord stretched in his Inu form then also headed out of the tent, also taking his humanoid form. The Lady also sat up, but instead of leaving the mat and walking to the exit she shifted back to her humanoid form there. She patted a spot next to her and Kagome moved to the indicated place. The Lady gave a slight smile, "We can speak now without worry of waking the other pups…they're normally quite heavy sleepers, but they're all very tense at the moment."

Kagome frowned, "Why are they so tense?"

The Lady dipped her head, "The dynamics of their relationships is very complex…to understand that, you must understand each of them." She shifted slightly and indicated Sesshomaru who was sleeping in a sitting position, "My eldest, Sesshomaru, he is much like his father, but unfortunately he's also much like his uncle. He is one that desires power…but he's yet to understand the truth behind our tribes power."

The Lady then indicated Inuyasha, "The son of Izayoi, Inuyasha, is young and headstrong…he is undeniably loyal to his family and friends. Yet he is more loyal to his father, and has very little trust for his brother…I know I'm personally to blame for that. I allowed my own biases against hanyo to affect my better judgment. When his mother passed, I took it upon myself to fill that void, as he was so very young. He did not call me mother until he was nearly a century old…and even now calls me such only rarely."

Kagome dipped her head, "It must be hard raising the child of another woman."

The Lady smiled, "Izayoi was my mate's second…I am his first, and always will be. I took care of and protected Izayoi for much of her life after she became a part of our pack…I taught her how to be a mother, things she never learned being a princess of some lowly human lord."

Kagome thought back to her history classes and what they'd learned of how life in noble courts went. She frown at the thought, "Don't noble have little contact with their children?"

The Lady's lips curled in disgust, "Human nobles yes, but yokai are much different. We do not trust our children to numerous servants and ignore them except when they are of use to us. They are at our side from birth, learning their place in the world and what is expected of them."

The Lady indicated Kenshirou and Airi, "My and Izayoi's youngest, each individually a skilled warrior, and dutiful pup. Together they are what true siblings should be. They complement each other each other on and off the field of battle. Though Kenshirou could take some lessons from his elder brothers in certain regards, and Airi acts more like her brothers than the young lady she is, though that quality isn't all bad when it's helped her deal with her intended Prince Koga."

Kagome smiled, "You must love your children very much?"

The Lady smirked, "My _pups_ are very important. It is only natural for me to be protective, as the matriarch of this pack it is my place to insure all the pups are healthy and safe. It is an obligation that many younger females are not normally ready for when they have their first child. That is where I feel Moko and Airi's human halves will aid them greatly."

Kagome lowered her gaze to the mat, "I met Lady Izayoi…when I followed Inuyasha to get that sword."

The Lady bowed her head, "A most painful reunion no doubt…" She turned her gaze on Inuyasha, "…to think he sleeps so peacefully after such an encounter."

Kagome frowned, "What happened to her?"

The Lady took up a stern expression, "I failed to protect her…when I became pregnant with Kenshirou my mate's natural instincts sent him to his second mate. The main reason hanyo are so rare is not that we don't have relations with humans…it's that it takes an especially strong human female to bare such a child. It is also common for humans and other yokai to kill a human who is baring such a child, or even a female yokai who has permitted a human male to touch her."

Kagome hugged her knees, "So…she became pregnant with Airi, and…"

The Lady nodded, "The second pregnancy added more stress onto her, and when she became ill her body could not take it. She succumbed to a wasting illness."

Kagome looked sadly toward Inuyasha, "He's had a hard childhood hasn't he?"

The Lady merely smiled, but whispered too low for the girl to hear her, "Harder than you could ever imagine, but could you be the one to lessen his pain."

* * *

The scarred one watched as the sun rose in the east. He'd not been standing there long when his elder brother appeared beside him, "Sleep well brother?"

The scarred one sneered, "You know I don't sleep."

The elder brother smirked, "That's why I can. I know you'll never drop your guard."

The scarred one shook his head, "I've ordered the exterminators to send their non combatants to the palace, and to begin searching for the shards."

The elder nodded, "Good thinking…Have Sango join Inuyasha…she's ready is she not."

The scarred one chuckled, "She's trained and has already slain her first evil yokai…I'll send her word to join up with Inuyasha and the miko."

The elder bowed his head, "I do not wish to order this, but I feel I soon will have to. I want you to tell Sesshomaru and Inuyasha the full history…our past is their own. They deserve to know the truth."

The scarred one bowed his head, "I since an ill wind is upon us…I will tell them when the time is right. Certain milestones must be met before either of them is ready…and Sesshomaru is in no state to listen now, and truly understand."

The elder brother placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "We survived the dungeons, the beatings, and our hatred…they'll survive it too. Anyways, they've had the ultimate survivor teaching them since they were old enough to walk, that's got to count for something."

The scarred one nodded, "Having the ultimate leader for a father counts more."

Inu no Taisho nodded then turned to the camp, "Wake Up You Worthless Maggots! It's Time To Get Moving!"

The scarred one wrung out his ears, "Could you warn me before you yell like that?"

The yokai lord shook his head as he walked back to the tents as the camp started to come alive.

* * *

Kagome looked slightly shocked as the voice of Inu no Taisho rang through the air. Immediately the Inu pack came to life as each massive Inu returned to their humanoid form and headed out of the tent. She watched as Kenshirou and Airi raced from the tent and Sesshomaru stood and walked out calmly. Inuyasha stood and readjusted Tessaiga at his waist then walked over to his stepmother and Kagome.

Inuyasha frowned as he approached the two, "What's up?"

The Lady spoke in a calm voice, "I was just informing your friend here of how cute you were as a babe."

Inuyasha froze, and his eye began to twitch, "No…you wouldn't…that's so embarrassing."

Kagome giggled at the hanyo's antics.

Inuyasha helped Kagome up, "Um…we better get going…Kaede will wonder what happened to us."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, we left without telling her when we'd be back…I also need to get my supplies from her hut."

The Lady stood and followed them from the tent, "Inuyasha, please be careful on your quest…remember you've not been exiled, just call and your brother will come to assist you."

Kagome heard Inuyasha mutter something about his brother and the likely hood of the elder only coming to help himself to the Tessaiga.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes the camp was gone and Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Jaken found themselves alone in the trampled down field. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood staring at each other, and without warning Sesshomaru vanished from where he stood and appeared right in front of his brother, "Give me the Tessaiga."

Inuyasha growled, "It is my sword…why aren't you happy with the one you got?"

Sesshomaru snarled and reached out to snatch the sword from his brother's waist. As soon as his hand was about to grip the hilt a barrier repulsed the daiyokai heir and burnt his fingers. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his brother, "You will give me what is rightfully mine, or else."

Inuyasha placed his hand on the Tessaiga, "Or else what? You can't wield the Tessaiga, it won't accept you."

Sesshomaru glared then turned away, "The Tessaiga will be mine little brother, you are unworthy to wield such a weapon…and some day father will realize his mistake in entrusting that blade to you."

With that the two brothers parted ways. Inuyasha and Kagome heading back to Kaede's village, while Sesshomaru and Jaken headed off on their own path.

As the two groups left a grayish mist became visible and a black clad Inuyokai stood out of the mist, next to him stood his youngest sister. She looked sadly in the direction Sesshomaru had gone, "Brother will not be pleased."

The black clad one nodded, "It will be best if you follow Inuyasha. My poison blinds the senses of my target to my presence for a time. It will not be hard to keep dosing Sesshomaru with it with no ill effects. Inuyasha and his human might suffer some ill effects seeing as they don't have natural poisons to counteract it."

The sister nodded then held up her own claws, "My poison would be of little help to following him unnoticed, but if something happens to Inuyasha."

The black clad one bowed his head grimly, "If something happens that requires your poison…call second brother and first sister immediately."

She nodded then darted off after Inuyasha while her brother's poison mist swirled around him and he vanished from sight, and the only trace of his scent seemed hours old.

* * *

A week later Inuyasha and Kagome were traveling in search of jewel shards when they were surrounded by a ring of blue fire. Inuyasha glared at the fire and snarled, "Fox fire? What the hell!"

Kagome readied an arrow as Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga. Kagome looked around the area, "I don't see any Jewel shards. So whoever it is must be after ours."

Suddenly a small creature lunged at Kagome and latched on her shoulder, "Give me the jewel shards!" Its voice was very whiny.

Inuyasha plucked the Kitsune off her shoulder, "You little idiot. What do you think you're doing attacking people bigger than you…and there's no way we'd hand over the jewel shards, especially to a little brat like you."

The Kitsune yelled then bit Inuyasha forcing him to drop him. The Kitsune landed on his feet then scurried behind Kagome's leg.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha! You didn't have to scare the poor thing."

Inuyasha snarled, "Me? He's the one who attacked us…he bit me the little brat. I should.."

Kagome huffed, "Inuyasha…sit!"

Inuyasha had a second to contemplate what he heard before being slammed to the ground by the prayer beads around his neck. As he slowly got up he was secretly glad none of his relatives knew he was subjugated by a human.

* * *

In a nearby tree his aunt was had a shocked expression on her face as she fought laughing at the comical, yet troubling, situation.

* * *

Kagome knelt down to the Kitsune, "What's your name, and why would you want the jewel shards your just a little guy?"

The Kitsune huffed and crossed his arms, "My name is Shippo…and I need the jewel shards so I can stand up to the thunder brothers."

Inuyasha's ears perked, "Did you just say the thunder brothers, as in Hiten and Manten."

Shippo nodded as Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "So, who are these guys?"

Inuyasha growled, "They're the leaders of the Thunder tribe…or what's left of it. They used to be one of the top tribes in what was called the golden age of my old man's rule…back before I was conceived and my father lost face with a lot of his old vassals. I only met them once, and let's say once was enough. They're both purist filth…they murdered their old man. My father banished the thunder tribe to their tribe's estate and grounds then put a bounty on any thunder yokai caught outside their territory."

Shippo stiffened, "You're Prince Inuyasha…my daddy said you were sealed to a tree."

Inuyasha snorted, "I'm no prince…Sesshomaru and Kenshirou are the princes. I'm just their hanyo half brother."

Shippo froze when he heard a crack of thunder, "Oh no, he must of followed me!"

Kagome frowned, "Who?"

Shippo pointed and they all looked up to see Manten flying on his cloud. Manten glared down at them, "What's this I see…some trespassers on Thunder tribe lands. Yippy I get to eat you."

Kagome noticed a fox skin wrapped around the yokai's waist, "Inuyasha look at his waist!"

Inuyasha noticed the skin, "Manten you piece of filth…you dared to kill a Kitsune!"

Shippo sniffed, "That was my daddy."

Inuyasha snarled as he readied the Tessaiga, "Okay Manten, I'm going to gut you, and then I'm going to gut that freak of a brother of yours."

Manten glared at him, "Do I know you half breed…oh wait, doggy ears? That's right…you're that stupid Inuhanyo my old man wanted Hiten and me to befriend. I thought you got pinned to a tree…well doesn't matter, it just means I get the pleasure of ridding the world of your filthy blood."

Kagome noticed a glow from Manten's forehead, "Inuyasha he's got two shards in his forehead!"

Inuyasha growled, "Then that means Hiten must have some to…good, I've been looking for a reason to fight them since they insulted my aunt."

Manten chuckled, "You're still on about that…it's your aunts own fault…she defiled herself by letting herself be touched by some lowly human."

The air got very cold suddenly and a white mist started rolling across the ground. Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Kagome pick up the Kitsune now, don't breath this…it's one of my uncles poisons."

"Very good little pup." They all turned to see the smiling brother standing a few yards away flanked by the four panther devas, "Now can you tell the class what effect my noxious little cloud does?"

Inuyasha sneered as he turned back to Manten, "It's called the mist of snowy sleep. The longer your exposed to it the colder you get until your literally freeze to death. In this form it takes longer than if you injected it directly to the victim, or if it was breathed in."

Manten shook his head, "What? It shouldn't be affecting me up here."

Inuyasha noticed the mist was mixing with Manten's cloud. Kagome began to shiver, "Um…Inuyasha it's really starting to get cold."

The smiling brother waved his hand and the mist vanished, "There we go…I think Manten has had enough anyways. Inuyasha, please introduce him to your father's fang."

Inuyasha grinned, "You don't have to tell me twice…Eat this!" Inuyasha jumped into the air and slashed Manten in half. It was only after Manten's body began to plummet that Inuyasha realize Manten had been hovering over the edge of a cliff, "Oh crap!"

Suddenly a furry white mokomoko wrapped around his middle and pulled him back to the ledge. His uncle spoke, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should always look before you leap little pup…now we should go retrieve those jewel shards your companion said he had, before he revives." He turned to the four panthers, "Toran, please take your siblings back to their posts, and send word to my most honorable brother that I will be observing my nephew as he travels through my little corner of the world."

Toran bowed then motioned for her siblings to follow. They vanished quickly into the trees. Inuyasha snorted, "Eh, not like I needed the help."

The smiling brother looked over the ledge then nodded, "Of course not little pup…you'd have fought Hiten just splendidly with multiple broken bones." Inuyasha grumbled as his uncle stepped off the ledge and formed his own cloud, "Come now little pups, we can't dawdle when there is work to be done."

* * *

The smiling brother lowered them down to where Manten had landed, but when they arrived Manten was no longer alone. Kneeling over the younger thunder yokai was his elder brother Hiten. Hiten was yelling at his brother, "…how could this happen. What could defeat you; you had two shards in your head."

Inuyasha growled as he drew Tessaiga, "Hiten!"

Hiten turned to see Inuyasha and the others, "You! You stupid mutts are responsible for this. First you take away our freedom, now you go and kill my little brother. I'll show you…I'll destroy you, then I'll go destroy the Western Palace. I'll make your whole tribe pay for what you've done!" Hiten turned back to Manten and bit down on his brother's forehead.

Kagome gasped, "Is he eating his brother."

The smiling brother sounded surprised, "Well, this could be a problem…" He turned to the miko, "…by any chance did you see how many shards Hiten had before?"

Kagome nodded, "Three."

The smiling brother nodded, "That's what I was afraid of…" He turned to Inuyasha, "…little pup, do be careful. Your father would be most cross with me if you went and got yourself killed on my watch."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Eh, the only one dying today is this lousy Hiten…even if he had twenty shards I'd still wipe the cocky grin off his face."

The smiling brother closed his eyes so they were merely slits, "Yes little pup; with the Tessaiga you should have no trouble. We'll just be sitting here watching. Please be quick, I was in the middle of a very interesting scroll when I was notified of your presence."

Inuyasha huffed, "Step back and let me show you what I'm really capable of." Inuyasha focused his power into the blade then charged at Hiten.

Hiten brought up his Raijeken to block. Inuyasha suddenly felt cold, and out of the corner of his eye noticed his uncle move.

Hiten forced Inuyasha back and sneered, "Is that all you got half breed, my brother was weak…you'll never defeat me!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Hiten looked over his shoulder to see Inuyasha's uncle standing directly behind him. The smiling one stabbed his claws, which looked like ice sickles, into Hiten's back. Hiten coughed and a small amount of white mist exited with some blood, "What did you do?"

The smiling one opened his eyes fully and his smile turned to grim frown, "My aspect of battle…I am the ultimate assassin." He jumped back and turned to Inuyasha, "Finish him!"

Inuyasha nodded then attacked again impaling Tessaiga through Hiten's chest. Hiten dropped to his knees, "Ack…guess little soten going to be leading our tribe now." He looked up at Inuyasha, "Guess you would have made a better friend than an enemy…I'll be waiting for a rematch in Hell."

Inuyasha wrenched Tessaiga free of Hiten's body then ripped the five jewel shards from his forehead. Hiten slumped to the ground dead. Inuyasha turned to his uncle, "Why'd you interfere?"

The smiling one returned to his jovial nature, "Sorry little pup, I watched your encounter with these two in the scrying stone all those years ago, but your father wouldn't allow me to kill them for speaking such of my little sister. Yet, it is a very old law your father made after you were born…any yokai attacking you or little Airi, are fair game."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Come on Kagome, let's get out of here."

Inuyasha and Kagome began walking away, as they were beyond hearing range the smiling one turned to Shippo, "Well little kit, aren't you going with them?"

Shippo looked confused at the daiyokai for a minute before setting a serious face and dashing after the two, "Hey! Wait for me!"

The smiling one chuckled, "Good luck my little ones…" He turned to a ledge where his sister hid, "…they're all yours now sister, I'll return to the palace now. Keep them out of too much trouble."

* * *

End Chapter Thirty Four

A/N: Here I present to you the less climatic battle of the Thunder Brothers…sorry, but truthfully they were one of my favorite villains, but in all reality they're just throw away characters used to introduce Shippo. Plus you got to see a little more of Inu no Taisho's youngest brother in action…yes he actually does know how to fight, not just tell stories, act goofy, and stick people with sarcastic barbs. Now can anyone tell me what anime/manga characters I've mashed together to create him?


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Thirty Five:

* * *

The Western Palace was quiet, and to Inu no Taisho that could be both good and bad. Good because it meant his lands where at peace, and no great threat loomed on the horizon. Bad due in fact that the silence indicated trouble among his family, normally there was never a time when at least one of his children were not having some form of tantrum, or his siblings quarreling over some petty argument. No silence was not a welcome occurrence to the great daiyokai, for it signaled that deep set dread that someone was not well.

Now for a yokai that always meant a mental issue such as depression, which if left untreated was worse for others, and not the one afflicted. Yokai were immune to most normal diseases, and even hanyo could only catch very few human or yokai illnesses. A depressed yokai on the other hand was a serious matter. His younger brother could attest to that fact.

So knowing his scarred brother was the logical source of the issue he searched him out. The scarred one was in his quarters, which was not uncommon. What was uncommon was he wasn't alone. As Inu no Taisho approached he could make out his brother's voice along with that of Airi…it was well known that Airi usually took most her problems to her uncle before going to her father, unless it was a matter that was better handled by her stepmother or one of her aunts.

Inu no Taisho knew his brother would have sensed his presence, but he had not come close enough for Airi to get a clear enough sense to her father's exact location. The yokai lord listened as his youngest spoke.

Airi's voice was tired as though from lack of sleep, "…was she like uncle?"

His brother's voice was its normal serious tone, "She was a great woman, and she loved both of her children greatly. Airi, I find it strange that you bring these questions to me. She was your father's mate, and I had very limited contact with her. In those days I was still dealing with renegades and quelling disputes."

Inu no Taisho heard his daughter shift in her seat, "I know I should ask father, but…I know he misses her. I don't want to cause him any more pain."

The yokai lord bowed his head, but was eagerly listing for his brother's response, "Airi…to lose someone you care about…that you truly love…that is a pain that never goes away. These scars on my face are a testament to that fact. It is true that your father misses his mate, just as your brother misses his mother, and I do not doubt that you too miss her even though you barely knew her. My brother's pain is well hidden, for unlike me he has no visible scars to show. Yet, it is more painful to try and hide or forget your pain than to actually face it…to pull yourself from the darkness is something that you cannot do on your own. My advice to you is to seek out your father, speak to him of these things, because you both share the same pain."

Inu no Taisho stepped toward the door and slid it open. His brother stood next to the window, with his back to the room in general. Airi sat on the stool of her uncle's writing desk fidgeting with her wrist guard. She turned a surprised expression on her father, "Father?"

Inu no Taisho nodded to her then turned to his brother, "Well spoke brother…" He turned back to Airi, "…come Airi, let us not intrude on my brother's personal space any longer."

Airi stood and walked to the door then turned back to her uncle and bowed, "Thank you for speaking with me uncle."

The scarred one merely nodded then watched as they left.

* * *

Airi followed her father through the halls until they made their way back to her room. He slid open the door and entered, as she followed him in she noted how he was scrutinizing the room. She huffed at his action, "I'm not stupid father…Koga has never been in here. The only males that have been besides you and the servants are my brothers…oh, and that one idiot of a suitor, but you dealt with him."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "As long as your wolf knows his place…" He sat on the corner of her bed and motioned her to come closer. She walked and sat on his lap, "…You've grown up too fast, feels like only yesterday that you came running into my study crying because Kenshirou chewed the heads off all your dolls."

Airi scoffed, "I wasn't crying…maybe whining a little."

Inu no Taisho smirked, "Of course you paid your big brother back for that little indiscretion quite readily…he still does not sit down without checking for arrow tips hidden in cushions." The yokai lord frowned, "I do have to wonder who gave you such an insidious idea as that."

Airi grinned, "I'll never tell."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I'm fine with that…as long as you remember that revenge does not solve all problems. More often than not it may cause more."

Airi frowned, "Is that why you imprisoned Takemaru in my spear?"

Inu no Taisho growled, "Has he been speaking to you?"

She nodded, "Not often…he says he only helps me because I remind him of mother."

Inu no Taisho sneered, "Takemaru does not have a choice in aiding you…he is not the true spirit of your spear, otherwise its name would be Takemaru. His presence was used to make it so a full yokai could never wield that weapon…Totosai was quite clever in how to use that retch's tainted soul."

Airi bowed her head, "What was mother like…Inuyasha always gets all quiet when I ask him, and everyone else says that I should ask you. It's like they didn't even know her."

Inu no Taisho smiled grimly, "It is not their place to tell you about your mother…they all knew her well. It is the fact that around the time of your birth anti-hanyo sentiment was at an all time high, we spent so much time protecting her and your brother…we lost focus on what was really important."

Airi frowned, "I've never known anyone to hate hanyo…"

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Then I've been doing my job." He became serious, "The reason we've been so harsh on those who've come to court you is truly do to their reasons. Most only view you as a way to gain prestige…having my only daughter as their bride would be a great boon for their tribe. While some would just ignore you after mating ritual…others would do things that I don't even wish to think of."

Airi looked at the floor, "What about Koga?"

Inu no Taisho sneered, "While personally I'd like you to find a nice Inuyokai to settle down with…there aren't very many males that are of an appropriate age. Trust me, your uncles would slaughter any choice that was more than fifteen years your senior…I know because it has happened to a couple suitors that have come with proposals…unfortunately they encountered your uncles before I got to them."

Airi grinned mischievously, "So they didn't suffer as much then."

Inu no Taisho shrugged, "It's hard to say. My youngest brother has ways of killing that even I don't fully understand…and other ways that are just better off not thought of."

Airi got up and went to her night stand and picked up a portrait of her mother, and returned to her father, "Was this very accurate?"

Inu no Taisho examined the painting closely, "Very…from her appearance I believe this was done just prior to her becoming pregnant with you. Obviously one of my youngest sister's works…her ultimate status is tactician…she took that position after my brother's exile…in a way she was destined to replace him in that regard. Outside of battle her ultimate tactician skills also make her a master of most art forms…something uncommon among our tribe, as we're warriors the creative arts don't come high on our priority lists."

Airi spoke with her father for most the day about her mother…at least until Kenshirou barged in asking if they were planning to come down for evening meal sometime before end of the week. He summarily got wacked atop the head by Airi's spear.

* * *

Far from the Western Palace Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo are continuing their search for the jewel shards. Shippo rides around on Kagome's shoulder, he'd originally tried Inuyasha's head, but the hanyo wasn't inclined to be the kits personal transportation.

As they approached another village Kagome tensed, "You don't think these people will start chasing us like the villagers in the last one?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Probably…Shippo, better have some fox fire ready if we need to run."

Shippo's stomach started to growl, "I'm so hungry…I'm not even sure if I can transform let alone make fox fire."

Kagome nodded, "I know, we haven't been able to get fresh supplies since we left Kaede's village the last time. I can't believe these people can be so ignorant."

Inuyasha led them past the first few huts, "I don't smell any yokai around here, and if you don't sense any jewel shards we should just try to get through this village quickly and scavenge some crops from the farms on the other side…then we can get away quickly if we're caught."

The trio started walking through the village proper when they noticed a group of young women clustered around someone. From appearances it was a young traveling monk. Inuyasha immediately went on guard and began snarling. Kagome frowned at him, "What's wrong Inuyasha, it's just a monk?"

Inuyasha growled, "Self righteous holy men…think they know everything. Bet this one's just like all the others…he'll attack first without cause."

Kagome huffed, "Come on Inuyasha, let's just keep moving. He's got a lot of people over there, so we should be able to get past without him even seeing us."

The trio was passing buy the group when the monk looked up to see the dog eared boy and a beautiful yet strangely dressed girl with a Kitsune kit on her shoulder. The monk bowed to his flock, "Excuse me ladies, but there seems to be a situation that needs my attention."

The monk stepped out in front of the trio, "Halt you troublesome yokai…release the girl you've enslaved, and prepare to be sent back to where you've come."

Shippo glared at the monk, "Yep, Inuyasha was right…and who's he calling troublesome."

Kagome noticed a pinkish glow coming from the monk's robes, "Inuyasha he has jewel fragments!"

The monk frowned at the girl, "You must have strong spiritual powers to see those shards…how did these yokai ensnare you?"

Kagome frowned, "Ensnare? What are you talking about?"

The monk gave a cocky grin, "No need to fear my dear, for Miroku will protect you."

Shippo frowned, "Is this guy for real?"

Inuyasha snarled, "You better get out of our way you pathetic little monk…I've seen better men than you get chewed up and spit out."

Miroku held up his right hand, "Surrender now or face oblivion in the endless void of my wind tunnel!" Miroku was about to unleash the wind tunnel when a large weapon came spinning out of nowhere and knocked him down. Miroku rubbed his head as he sat up, "What was that?"

A girl wearing the uniform and mask of a yokai exterminator jumped from the back of a cat yokai. Landing between Miroku and Inuyasha, "Lord Inuyasha…your uncle sends his regards." She raised her hand and the weapon returned to her, "Sorry about the dramatic entrance, but you guys are a hard lot to track. Kirara and I have been searching for you for the last two weeks."

Inuyasha frowned, "Do I know you?"

She removed her mask, "We've never met, my name is Sango, I'm the daughter of the headman of the exterminators' village, and the latest student of our village's First Teacher."

Inuyasha frowned, "You do know he hates that name?"

Sango smirked, "Trust me; I can get away with it."

Suddenly Miroku appeared in front of Sango, "Sango…what a beautiful name. I must ask you a very important question."

Sango glared at the monk, "What?"

Miroku dropped to a knee and grabbed her hand, "Will you bare my child?"

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo all had blank looks on their faces, while Sango's expression was some sort of mix between anger, annoyance, and shock. There was a sudden slapping sound Miroku was now sporting a Sango sized handprint on his face.

Miroku rubbed the spot as he watched Sango turn back to Inuyasha, "My Lord…I apologize for my outburst, but the monk was being quite…" Sango seemed to be searching for a word.

Kagome supplied, "Perverted?"

Sango looked at her and nodded, "Yes, that is a good way to describe it." Kirara transformed into her smaller form and landed on Sango's shoulder. Sango turned to Inuyasha, "I received orders from your uncle that I'm to accompany you on your quest."

Inuyasha huffed, "Eh, doesn't he think I can handle things myself?"

Sango bowed her head, "Actually…it's the other way around. I've fully trained and have as much experience as any other exterminator, but your uncle feels I'm lacking something…even he doesn't know what it is, but he also doesn't have time to continue my training."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "So he's offloading you on me?"

Sango grinned, "I think he figures it will be easier to watch over us both if we're in the same place, plus I know a few things you don't. Like that this monk isn't as much of a joke as he's made himself look."

Miroku looked wounded, "My dearest Sango…I'm nothing less than sincere."

Sango glared at the monk, "Can it lecherous monk…your old man visited my village many years ago. He told us about Naraku."

Inuyasha frowned, "Naraku, who's that?"

Miroku held up his right hand again, "He's a hanyo…or more precisely an abomination…"

Inuyasha snarled, "Careful monk."

Miroku held up his hand placating, "…let me rephrase that…He's an abomination. A human that joined in a pact with yokai, he willingly allowed evil yokai to consume his body, and in return they gave him a new stronger body. I know little else about him save he first appeared fifty years ago when he supposedly tricked a miko and a hanyo into killing each other. The miko was guarding an ancient artifact called the Shikon no Tama."

Inuyasha growled, "What?'

Miroku looked at the others, "Was it something I said?"

Kagome bowed her head sadly, "The hanyo you spoke of is Inuyasha, and he was sealed to a tree for fifty years before I freed him."

Miroku nodded, "I see…Naraku is a dangerous foe. I've been searching for him for most of my life. Many years ago he cursed my grandfather with the wind tunnel. It has passed down the generations to me, and eventually will consume my body."

Inuyasha snarled as he turned toward the road leaving the village, "Come on Kagome, we have to find the jewel shards…and if we encounter Naraku along the way…I'll kill him for what he's done."

Sango and Kagome shared a look while the yokai on their shoulders shook their heads at the hanyo who was storming off. Miroku stepped up between the two girls, "Well ladies, I do believe we should follow our hotheaded friend…least he gets himself into some form of trouble."

Sango and Kagome share a curious look at the monk as they all head after Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as his brother and his motley crew of traveling companions walked across a clearing in the forest. Sesshomaru had the wind is his favor; there was no way his little brother would smell him coming. Jaken had tried to convince the daiyokai that his plan was ill conceived, but Sesshomaru was convinced this was the only way to claim Tessaiga. Sesshomaru bowed his head and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry little brother, but I have no choice."

Inuyasha stopped suddenly as he felt something was wrong. Something was following them, and he wasn't sure what it was, the hunter was using the wind to their advantage. He turned to his companions, "Do any of you got the feeling we're being watched?"

Sango nodded, "Something is out there…Kirara is tense."

Shippo nodded, "I feel it to."

Miroku brought his staff up in a defensive stance, "There is defiantly an ominous aura in the air."

As if on cue Sesshomaru dashed across the field too fast for human eyes to see. Appearing directly in front of his brother Sesshomaru drove his poison coated claws through his brother's gut. Sesshomaru snarled as his brother's expression showed shock and pain.

Immediately two Inuyokai appeared. The male, wearing black ninja gear, appeared directly behind Sesshomaru and tackled him into a pinning position. The female, appeared next to Inuyasha and gently lowered him to the ground. She then turned to her brother, "Why'd he do that?"

The black clad one snarled as he applied pressure to the back of Sesshomaru's neck, "Not sure, but…"

Kagome interrupted him, "There's something in his left sleeve!"

The black clad one frowned then pulled up the sleeve, and growled at what he saw, "A parasite!"

The female looked confused, "Our mokomoko's prevent us from being susceptible to lesser yokai parasites."

Kagome shook her head, "It has a jewel shard."

The black clad one tore the parasite from the stump that remained of Sesshomaru's arm, and then ripped it in half to get at the shard. He tossed the shard to the miko then examined his nephew who'd apparently passed out as soon as the parasite was removed.

The female then stabbed her own poison coated claws into Inuyasha's wound. The acidic smell of Sesshomaru's poison quickly evaporated. She then turned to the miko, "Do you have any bandages?"

Kagome dropped her backpack and dug through it for her first aid kits, luckily she thought to bring several. She and Sango aided the female Inuyokai in tending to Inuyasha while Miroku placed a restraint seal on Sesshomaru under the watchful eyes of the male Inuyokai.

* * *

After several minutes the female Inuyokai nodded her head, "My poison has worked its way out of his system."

Kagome had Inuyasha's head in her lap and was absentmindedly stroking his hair, "Why did you use your poison on him?"

The black clad one snickered, "Because calling what my sister has poison is the biggest joke in the entire world…her 'poison' actually works as an antidote to most common poisons, and can sterilize any severe wounds. She may be the ultimate tactician, but that's because the ultimate medic was already taken."

* * *

A half hour after the attack Miroku, who had been guarding Sesshomaru, turned to the Inuyokai, "This Sesshomaru guy is waking up…why'd he go after Inuyasha."

The stealth master knelt next to his nephew, "Let's find out…" He slapped Sesshomaru across the face, "Wake up! You have some serious explaining to do…why did you try killing your brother?"

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open at that, "What?"

The stealth master nodded, "That's what I thought…how long has that parasite been on you? It was above where your arm was severed."

Sesshomaru looked confused, "When was this one's arm severed?"

The stealth master frowned, "Sesshomaru…what is the last thing you clearly remember?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "The staff of two heads notified me that Inuyasha was free, seeing as I knew he held the secret to finding the Tessaiga. When I went to investigate there was a disturbance…I joined a battle with father and uncle…I was disposing of the lesser yokai, then I felt something sting me…that's when things get foggy."

The stealth master nodded, "My elder brothers both retrieved jewel shards, there were three gained from that battle correct?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "I never noticed! There were four shards, but before he left Inuyasha's father only gave me three. I didn't even notice…"

The female Inuyokai smiled sadly, "It is not your fault…you were overwhelmed with everything that happened following the battle. I doubt you would have thought to look for more shards after the battle had ended."

The stealth master nodded, "I need to take Sesshomaru back to the palace so Coyote can examine him and make sure there is no lasting damage from the parasite. Sister, help them get Inuyasha back to the old miko's village…I'll send eldest sister to examine him fully."

Miroku released the seal on Sesshomaru's movements and the daiyokai stood. He walked over to his brother and knelt down, "This one should not have been so easily manipulated…this one is very sorry little brother…"

The stealth master placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder, "Come Sesshomaru…we'll walk back to the palace. It will allow you to clear your head, plus we need to find that servant of yours, and make sure he's not being manipulated as well."

The female smiled sadly to Sesshomaru, "Don't worry pup, I'll make sure he's alright."

* * *

Several miles away Koga was not happy...well, okay he was not as happy as he should have been because Airi arrived at his packs den that morning. What angered him was one of the smaller packs of the southern tribe had gone rogue and was attacking villages. So of course instead of spending time with Airi doing something entertaining like hunting, running through the trees, or just relaxing by the water fall. He was stuck with Ginta and Hakkaku as the three wolf yokai along with about a dozen wolves chased down the rogues.

They were just about to catch up with the rogues, and were certain they could prevent anymore loss of innocent life and the eventual backlash from Inu no Taisho. The was a slight hiccup, Ginta had informed Koga the enemies had just divided their forces, half the forces were now heading toward a human village and would be there in two days. The other half appeared to be turning to face the pursuit force. Koga cursed as he knew they'd be delayed in saving the innocents in that village.

* * *

The next day…

Sesshomaru, his stealth master uncle, and Jaken had stopped in a small clearing as Sesshomaru needed to rest. Between the parasite, which his uncle had begun to believe to have injected some sort of paralytic toxin before being removed, and the restraint seal that had been temporarily placed on him, had weakened the young Inuyokai.

The stealth master glared at their surroundings, "I don't like leaving you in this condition Sesshomaru, but I think it best I go on ahead. Your brother needs healing, but I was afraid to try and move him all the way back to the palace in his current state. I'll send my eldest sister to look after your brother, and bring Coyote here. I should not be more than a day at most; I'll also need to explain what's happened to your father."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Do as you see fit uncle…Inuyasha's wounds were grievous. I will survive; no doubt I'll be recovered by morning. I just need to rest."

The stealth master nodded, "Very well…" He turned to Jaken, "…Watch over your master Jaken…anything happens to him, I'll hold you personally responsible."

Jaken bowed and watched the black clad Inuyokai transform into a sphere of light and vanish through the trees. Jaken then turned to his master, "My Lord…is there anything you need?"

Sesshomaru growled low, "No Jaken…this one is fine. Please check the perimeter and gather some firewood."

Jaken bowed and soon vanished into the forest. Sesshomaru was not alone long before he heard a rustling sound in a nearby bush and a little girl crawled out. She looked curiously at the daiyokai then smiled. Sesshomaru merely watched the girl as she watched him for a minute. Then as quickly as she appeared she vanished back into the bushes.

* * *

Jaken returned sometime later and began setting up as small fire. He'd been having trouble with getting the fire to start, and was surprised when the small girl appeared next to him with some flint and struck them to start the fire. Jaken, after regaining his composure noticed that the girl had also brought a basket of some sorts, and the smells coming from the basket were definitely edibles.

The girl pulled out some of the food and offered it to Sesshomaru. The daiyokai frowned slightly, "This one does not need sustenance."

The girl looked at him curiously then offered the food again.

Sesshomaru remained stoically silent as the girl continued to offer him the food.

Jaken huffed from next to the fire, "Cease you fool girl, Lord Sesshomaru does not require your common peasant food, or your charity."

The girl returned the food to the basket then pulled out a rice ball and offered it to the daiyokai. Sesshomaru allowed a momentary expression of amusement before accepting the offered food item. He ate it slowly, and watched as the girl observed his every bite. After finishing the rice ball Sesshomaru spoke, "What is your name child, do you live near here?" If this child did live nearby Sesshomaru would need to keep his guard up, for where there was a child, there was most likely adults…or even holy people that could actually harm him in his current state.

The girl bowed her head, and seemed to be unable to speak. Jaken not realizing this stood and marched over to the girl, "Well, speak up you stupid girl, Lord Sesshomaru has deemed you worth enough to grace you with his words. You should not ignore him."

Sesshomaru glared at his servant, "Jaken! Be silent. It is obvious this child cannot speak." Gently reaching forward the daiyokai probed her throat with his figures keeping his claws away from her skin, "There is no physical damage, nor abnormality. So the cause must be mental trauma."

Jaken scoffed, "Why should we care My Lord? It is but one worthless human."

Sesshomaru remained silent. The girl eventually left, most likely to return to her home.

* * *

The next morning…

Sesshomaru awoke feeling much better, but he knew it would be unwise to depart before his uncle returned. Coyote may be a lesser yokai than the Inuyokai, but he was well respected by most the daiyokai…not to mention he'd delivered all of Inu no Taisho's children except Inuyasha. He thought of the young girl that had brought him food the previous evening, and wondered if Coyote could be of some help to the poor child.

Thinking about the child Sesshomaru was surprised to see she'd once more returned. This time with some more food, but Sesshomaru didn't really notice the food. The girl's peasant clothes were dirtier than they'd been the day before, and she now had several cuts and bruises. He knew it was futile to ask how she got the injuries, seeing as she could not speak.

Once more the girl left after seeing that Sesshomaru had eaten some of the food she'd brought him. It was only a short while after she'd left that Sesshomaru began hearing screams, and the sounds of wolves. Getting up he went in the direction of the sound. He found five wolves looming over the body of the little girl. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the wolves; their scents revealed that they betrayed their pack. Sesshomaru used his energy whip to slay the rogue wolves in a single blow.

With the wolves dead Sesshomaru looked down at the girl. She'd been mauled by the wolves as she'd attempted to return to him for safety. The screaming from where he assumed a village to be had long since ended. He felt Tenseiga pulse and drew the sword. The underworld imps appeared and Sesshomaru slew them in as single swing of his blade. As the girl revived Sesshomaru noticed all her wounds heal. Curious he spoke, "How do you feel?"

The girl looked at him curiously for a minute before she spoke, "I'm fine Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded, and was about to walk toward the village when Tenseiga pulsed again. Sesshomaru frowned, "Tenseiga…you do not wish to aid the villager?" Sesshomaru then turned to the girl, "Girl, those wounds you received had when you first came to my camp this morning…how did you get them?"

The girl bowed her head, "I was caught stealing food this morning…the villagers only ever gave me scraps to eat, but I knew a great lord like yourself would find those scraps offensive."

Sesshomaru turned back toward his camp, "Come child…my uncle and a healer should be arriving soon. Then we'll be leaving."

The girl smiled then jumped up to follow the daiyokai.

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, "Child? Since you now have the power of speech, will you answer this Sesshomaru's question from last evening?"

The girl smiled up to the daiyokai, "I'm Rin…this village wasn't my home my lord. My home was destroyed by bandits last winter, and I had no family to take me in. I eventually made my way here, and the villagers let me sleep under their steps, and gave me scraps."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Then come Rin, my uncle is near."

* * *

The stealth master wiped the blood of another rogue wolf off his claws then turned to Koga, "That is the last of them is it not?"

Koga nodded, "Yes my lord…thank you for the assistance. If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing in this area?"

The stealth master shook his head, "Don't tell Airi any of this when you get back to your den. Sesshomaru's not to far from here recovering from having a parasite attached to him. It's been the cause of some of his unusual behavior as of late, including challenging his father…and attacking Inuyasha two days ago."

Koga snarled, "What?"

The stealth master shook his head, "Inuyasha will be fine. His humans will no doubt take good care of him, plus two of my sisters are looking after him as we speak. Just keep that all from Airi, that's a direct order from her father…so unless you want to literally lose your tail I'd listen got it. We're already having a hard enough time restraining Kenshirou from charging out to check on his brother. The less hot headed pups we have charging around recklessly the better."

Koga nodded, "Then I better get going…I'll check on Inuyasha after Airi returns to the palace."

With that the wolves departed as the stealth master turned to Coyote. The old yokai shook his head as he stood up from another dead villager, "There's nothing to be done…they're all dead. Those wolves were very efficient killers."

The stealth master nodded, "Just not as efficient as myself…we should continue on. A monk will no doubt be along soon and handle this mess."

* * *

The stealth master was quite surprised when he came to the clearing to find Sesshomaru watching a little human girl doing cartwheels and summersaults. He sent a curious look at his nephew, "I see we've made a new friend pup…and where might I ask did you acquire this child?"

Sesshomaru related how the girl had appeared and kept offering food. He also told of her treatment at the hands of the villagers, and without saying as much that he intended to let the girl journey with him and Jaken.

The stealth master shrugged, "Who am I to argue with the heir to the Western Lands? Just remember being a guardian is a very big responsibility."

Once the old Coyote had examined both Sesshomaru, and his new charge he gave them both clean bills of health and went on his way back to the palace.

The stealth master took on a serious expression once the healer was gone, "Sesshomaru…your father understands that you were not in control of yourself when you attacked your brother. For that you won't be punished…yet your father has also placed a restriction on you. You will not go looking for your brother, if your paths cross by chance that is fine. For the time being you are released of your orders to aid your brother's quest. Your father wished you to spend time sorting out your thoughts, because that parasite could not have forced you to do something that you weren't thinking of doing already…it merely suppressed any inhibitions."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I will do as father asks."

The stealth master nodded, "Be safe nephew…I will not be shadowing you any longer…I've been reassigned to your brother. I think you should seek out Totosai…that old blacksmith is much wiser than he lets on."

Sesshomaru watched as his uncle took his true form and took off into the sky.

* * *

End Chapter Thirty Five

A/N: Well, just about everyone is accounted for. Okay, next chapter we check back in with Inuyasha's gang. Yes, and before anyone says anything I know Kikyo was revived before Miroku and Sango joined the group, but it's just another twist. Cause in cannon Sango didn't go seeking Inuyasha to join up with him; she went to kill him at first. Well, that's it…guess you all will be waiting for chapter thirty six…wow that's a lot of chapters. Goodnight and Good luck…


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Thirty Six:

* * *

After the Attack Inuyasha's group…

The female Inuyokai watched her brother leave with Sesshomaru then turned to the humans, "Sango…you'll brace Inuyasha on my back, Kirara can carry the rest of you."

Miroku frowned, "Excuse me my lady, but wouldn't it be more appropriate for me to carry Inuyasha?"

The female Inuyokai sneered, "Of course monk, though I've never heard of a monk who could fly."

Miroku frowned, "Fly?"

Sango shook her head as she explained, "The Lord of the West has nine siblings. She is the youngest…yet she's still very ancient and very wise. She like all her kind has the ability to take on her true Inuyokai form. Ordering me to brace Inuyasha on her back is firstly because she would never trust a monk or miko enough to allow them…secondly Inu aren't designed to be ridden. Without someone holding him he'll fall off."

The female nodded at the exterminator then transformed. She waited as Sango jumped onto her back then as Inuyasha was carefully lifted up. The Inuyokai took to the sky, and was aware of the cat yokai fallowing closely behind with her cargo. As they approached the village Kirara pushed ahead, so her passengers could warn Kaede of the coming Inuyokai.

* * *

An hour later after Inuyasha had been made comfortable and his bandages changed, the female Inuyokai left the hut to speak with his companions, "The old miko will sit with him for now…she is well skilled in the healing arts."

Kagome turned to the hut, "Will he be okay?"

The female Inuyokai nodded, "My nephew has always been a resilient pup…though I've not seen him this badly wounded in many years…not since that time…"

The humans and Kitsune noticed the Inuyokai trial of. She soon walked to the edge of the forest, which Sango explained as her desire to not remain within a human settlement for long. Kagome entered the hut to find Kaede tending the fire, and Inuyasha lying on a sleeping mat at the back of the hut. Kirara sat in her small form protectively next to the hanyo.

Kagome smiled to the cat yokai, "Aren't you a good little protector?"

Kirara mewed then rubbed against Kagome's leg. Kagome looked over her shoulder when she heard Kaede give a humorless chuckle, "I'm surprised child…never have I known anyone to so readily befriend yokai. First you somehow tamed Inuyasha, then you've got a child Kitsune and a cat yokai following you around. You may be my sister's reincarnation…but you are definitely not she…and truthfully I believe that is a good think. Perhaps with your new allies you will succeed at your quest."

Kagome smiled, "Kaede…where I come from I've never seen a yokai in fact they're believed to only be myths and legends. Stories our grandparents tell us to scare us as little children...What do you think happened to them all?"

Kaede huffed, "Then apparently all the good stories have been lost to the ages in your time…that or the yokai have made people forget. You must know child humans are conceited to believe the yokai need us to exist. They existed in these lands long before our ancestors came to these shores…and no doubt they still exist in your time. You must know that yokai are extremely crafty…no doubt they've learned to hide in plain sight. Also, if you are from the future…the Inuyokai will have recognized your scent the moment you were born. They have most likely order all yokai who knew you in this era to not speak with you…otherwise it could have unforeseen consequences."

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha's sleeping form, and Kirara climbed in her lap, settled down, and began to pur as Kagome petted between her ears.

* * *

As the sun began to set Sango, Shippo and Miroku entered the hut and sat around the fire. Miroku spoke up after several minutes of silence, "So what is the story between Inuyasha and this Lord Sesshomaru…I wouldn't think even yokai would stoop so low as attacking their own brother."

Sango bowed her head sadly, "Actually, since Inuyasha is only half yokai…he's lucky he's half Inuyokai. The way their tribe is made up, even half breeds are considered pack. At least the three I know of are."

Miroku frowned, "There are three hanyo?"

Sango nodded, "Well…three living ones I know of. There were two more but they died a very long time ago…I only know of them because they were distant relatives to my family." Sango decided to leave out the bit that they were also her previous incarnation's children, "The ones I know best are Inuyasha and his sister Airi…I met Airi when I was pretty young. Actually she saved me and my little brother when we fell in a river near our village." Sango frowned as she thought of the other, "I believe the other is Inuyasha's cousin…and if I remember right she's the daughter to the Inuyokai who brought us back here…I think her name is Moko, but I might be wrong. Supposedly she lives in a manor with her mate and grandfather…and rarely comes down from there except to report to her uncle, Inuyasha's father."

Kagome nodded, "I met Airi and Moko just after I arrived here…"

Sango grinned, "Airi told me when she delivered my orders."

Kagome frowned, "Why'd she deliver your orders?"

Sango bowed her head again, "First Teacher…we try not to cross paths too often anymore. He's a yokai, so it's natural for him to lose interest in teaching any single student pretty quickly. I think my little brother started training with him, just after all the other exterminators were sent out to track down jewel shards."

Kagome was surprised by that, "How are they going to search for shards? Can they see them?"

Sango shook her head, "No, but any yokai with a shard is going to be rampaging around…and any humans with them will be magnets for lesser and average yokai…most daiyokai aren't even going to bother with the jewel shards."

Miroku became thoughtful, "Why are the exterminators so focused on gathering shards…and I find it kind of ironic that exterminators take their orders from yokai."

Sango huffed, "We don't serve yokai all the time…it just tradition. Without First Teacher, there would be no exterminators…we would have died out right after the creation of the Jewel of Four Souls."

Miroku looked confused, "What does this First Teacher, the Jewel of Four Souls, and your village; have to do with each other?"

Sango closed her eyes and centered herself, to prevent losing her temper, "First Teacher wasn't always called that…long ago he was actually a yokai feared across the lands for his ruthlessness. There was a miko in my village named Midoriko…as the legend goes she found him wounded after some grand battle and nursed him back to health. In return for saving his life he swore a life debt to her."

Kagome shivered, and they all turned as they heard a new voice, "It was not a great battle…" Inuyasha's aunt stood in the doorway, she turned to Kagome, "…Sango's people have never heard the full story. Only what has been passed down from those days."

The female Inuyokai moved over to Inuyasha and began checking his wounds, "Please continue Sango…whatever you know after that is more than I know."

Sango swallowed then continued, "Anyways…Midoriko brought him to our village. They left often to deal with troublesome yokai, and from what our histories say they actually cared for one another as more or less favored comrades. Yet, something happened and there is a large blank in our histories around the time Midoriko created the Jewel, and our village's population dropped to about thirty people."

Miroku shook his head, "Something caused a massive loss in life…must have been some catastrophe."

Sango nodded, "Anyway after that First Teacher guided the surviving villagers…and bolstered our numbers."

Kagome frowned confused, "Bolstered? How?"

Sango bowed her head, "By abducting children and bringing them back to the village."

Miroku and Kagome were shocked, Kaede just shrugged, and Shippo was confused, "Why would he do that?"

Sango huffed, "Thirty people, most of who were just children, wouldn't last long during a fight with strong yokai. I know it was a horrible practice…and it died out a long time ago, but back then it was a necessity. There were of course rules…he enforced them after some of the exterminators began bringing in new kids. The first was the children had to be either orphans or unwanted. Also the child had to come willingly. Finale, no child was even offered the chance to come, unless he'd examined that they were worthy."

Kaede chuckled from the fire, "There is an old story my sister used to tell the children of the village. The story went that if a young child wanders into the forest on the night of the full moon…they would do well to avoid the stranger with silver white hair that will lead them away."

Miroku nodded, "I remember hearing stories like that from my guardian…though he said it was some horrible monstrosity."

The female Inuyokai huffed from the other side of the room, "Such a very detestable description of my dear brother…you may wish to warn this guardian of yours that he should not spread such rumors of beings much older and wiser than himself. Including if said beings could crush him like a bug."

Miroku bowed his head nervously, "Of course my lady…no doubt my mentor was taught a version of the story that had been very twisted over the many, many years."

This line of conversation ended when Kagome dropped something on the floor and covered her mouth. The female Inuyokai frowned as Shippo scampered over and picked up the leather bound miniature book, "What's this Kagome?"

The Inuyokai easily took the strange item from the Kitsune and examined the page. It had the name of the current month, a large number and the rest of the page was divided by lines that were labeled by numbers that ran from one to twelve then repeated. At the top of the page was a small circle that was shaded black. The Inuyokai flipped a few pages forward and back noting how the shading of the circle changed.

The Inuyokai affixed the young miko with a hard gaze, "Does this circle mean what I think it does?"

Kagome nodded, "Before I went back to my world the last time, I figured out the exact year that we're in now. I went on the internet…that's like a huge archive of information…and figured out what the moon cycle was for this year. That date book is a few years old, but it's the closest one for matching the right days for the lunar cycle."

Sango frowned, "What's wrong?"

The Inuyokai turned to Sango, "Go look at the moon…estimate how many days till the new moon."

Sango left and Kagome took back the date book. Kagome flipped back three pages, "This is today…we should have five days till then, but will he be fully healed by then."

The female Inuyokai bowed her head, "My sister is a master healer, but depending on how long it takes for her to reach this place…Inuyasha is also not healing as quickly as he should, most likely due to Sesshomaru's poison."

As Sango entered Miroku spoke up, "Why are you so worried about the new moon?"

Shippo bonked him on the head, "You idiot!"

Kagome frowned, "Calm down Shippo, they don't know."

Kaede bowed her head as she explained, "Hanyos are both human and yokai, but once every month they lose all their yokai powers and are rendered human. During the year Inuyasha spent in this village before Kikyo sealed him he would hide within this hut on those nights." Kaede turned to the door, "Unbeknownst to either him or Kikyo, Lord Sesshomaru would place a barrier around this hut after they'd both fallen asleep. I doubt the young lord knew I had observed, but I'd always found it intriguing that Inuyasha was always nervous when he caught his brother's scent…yet his brother was protecting him during his weakest time."

Miroku to a thoughtful expression and rubbed his chin, "So the new moon is Inuyasha's human night…perhaps we should take a page from Lord Sesshomaru's book and set up protective wards around the hut…just in case anything hostile tries to take advantage."

Kaede frowned, "I doubt Lord Sesshomaru will attempt to attack again…after what our Lady here said in regards to the parasite that had afflicted him, I doubt he'll be desiring another attempt now that it is gone."

Miroku shook his head, "It is not Lord Sesshomaru I'm concerned with…now that I've learned that Inuyasha is indeed the hanyo from the stories...I'm sure Naraku will make his presence known."

Kaede narrowed her eyes, "And who is this Naraku…I've never heard of any such being."

Kagome relayed the story of Naraku, and how he was responsible for what happened between Inuyasha and Kikyo all those years earlier. After she finished all the humans in the hut noticed an ominous feeling rising from within the hut, they turned to see the female Inuyokai's aura was visible with rage, "This Naraku will suffer for his crimes."

Kaede turned to the young monk, "Does this Naraku have any identifying marks?"

Miroku nodded, "From my grandfather's notes I learned that he had a spider shaped burn scar on his back. Besides that he seems to be able to assume any form he wishes."

Kaede frowned, "No…it's not possible is it?"

Kagome turned to the elder miko, "Did you think of something?"

Kaede nodded, "I believe I know the identity of this Naraku…shortly after Inuyasha and the Jewel arrived in this village my sister and I discovered a badly burned man. We tended to him for some time, and I noticed he'd become infatuated with my sister. I had forgotten about the man during the time immediately after my sister's death, but when I went back to check on him, I found he was gone. Where he'd been laying was a spider shaped scorch mark on the cave floor."

Miroku nodded, "That may be him…what was this man's name?"

Kaede thought back for a minute then nodded to herself, "His name was Onigumo…and it wasn't until after he vanished that I learned he was once a member of a ruthless band of bandits that terrorized this region."

"Feh…" Inuyasha winced as he began waking up, "…Ahhhh"

The female Inuyokai moved quickly to restrain Inuyasha, "Pup! Stop moving or you'll just open your wounds again!"

"Eh…what hap…Sesshomaru…gah!" Inyasha began fighting against his aunt. Which was pretty much futile considering her power outclassed even Sesshomaru's own.

Kagome moved and placed a hand on the hanyo's chest, "Inuyasha! Please stop…your hurt, and if you don't stop you'll just aggravate your injuries."

Miroku stood up, "Should I get a restraint sutra?"

Sango shook her head, "That would be bad…if you restrain his yokai half, it may stop his healing."

Shippo winced as the scent of iron hit his nostrils, "He's bleeding again!"

The female Inuyokai growled, "I know kit…Sango grab some of your knockout powder and used it on him, a very small dose."

Sango nodded then grabbed the pouch from her gear and sprinkled some of the powder into Inuyasha's nose. After several minutes he calmed down and returned to sleeping. They then went about changing bandages and burning the old ones to destroy the scent of blood.

* * *

Two days later…

The female Inuyokai waited outside the hut as she watched her elder sister appear in the form of a ball of yokai light. The elder sister smiled sadly to the younger, "How is the pup?"

The younger sister bowed, "We've been forced to keep him drugged with exterminator sleeping powder…not an ideal treatment, but he keeps reopening his wounds if we don't."

The elder sister nodded, "Inuyasha has always been a difficult patient. When he is awake what amount of pain is he in?"

The younger shook her head, "There have only been three times he's been awake, and each was not pleasant. Any movement, and I'm surprised eldest brother hasn't shown up."

The elder frowned sadly, "Eldest brother will be here soon…he couldn't get away immediately, but after we heard the screams two nights ago. I encountered third brother in route to the palace, he had left Sesshomaru somewhere to rest, and was going to take Coyote to him."

The younger nodded, "How angry is eldest brother?"

"The entirety of the palace mountain trembled with his rage…it was a true testament to brother's power." The elder sister then moved to enter the hut, "Sister…do not fear punishment…but fear for our nephew. In three nights he will be human…if he's not healed enough by then?"

The question was left hanging as the elder sister entered the hut. The younger bowed her head then turned to watch the western skies, expecting the massive form of her brother to soon appear.

Inside the hut the elder sister smiled as she watched Kagome helping the hanyo to drink. She made her presence known then walked over and knelt next to the hanyo, "Well, let's see what the damage is this time?"

She pulled back the blankets to reveal Inuyasha's bandaged torso, then used her claws to cut away the bandages. She nodded to herself as she examined the wound, "Good…necrosis has not set in…that's the biggest threat after having been exposed to Sesshomaru's personal poison."

Kagome frowned, "How are you going to heal him?"

The the female Inuyokai smiled grimly, "By waking his yokai powers…" She looked down at her nephew, "…it is something only three members of our family can do…Inuyasha's father The Lord of the West, my other older brother, and myself."

Kagome looked curiously at the Inuyokai, "Why?"

Once more the female took on a grim expression, "Because we three share the same mother as well as the same father…it would be better if one of my brothers were to do this as he'd heal faster, but if I do it the likely hood of him going berserk is greatly reduced."

Kagome frowned, "What will you be doing?"

The female exposed her wrist, "I will give my blood to Inuyasha…within my blood is a small amount of my yokai power, that power will transfer to Inuyasha and be absorbed by his own. That will grant him a boost to his own powers."

Kagome thought about the other seven older Inuyokai, "Why can't your other siblings do this?"

The Inuyokai smirked, "A Inuyokai's power is a combination of their parents' power. Even though Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are brothers, there power is completely different due to them having different mothers. Even if Lady Izayoi were an Inuyokai, their powers would have been different, and incompatible for this procedure. Since Inuyasha only had one yokai parent his powers are the same as my brother's, only weaker due to being only half, but that half is still the same as the three of us who shared the same parents."

Kagome nodded her understanding and watched as the Inuyokai healer cut a shallow gash in her arm and allowed blood to trickle into the wound. She then applied fresh bandages. Kagome watched as Inuyasha's appearance changed slightly. Inuyokai marks appeared on his face, his fangs and claws became more pronounced, and his hair seemed to lengthen. She looked up worriedly to the healer, "Is this normal?"

The healer nodded, "It's a sign that his power is awakening…" She forced one of Inuyasha's eyes opened then nodded at the golden color was still dominate over the red that was barely noticeable, "…good the balance has not been upset too greatly." She recovered him with the blankets. She then pulled a small container from her waist and uncorked it near Inuyasha's nose. A pinkish mist exited from the container and was quickly inhaled by the hanyo.

"What was that?" Kagome asked worriedly.

The healer corked the container, "One of my younger sister's poisons has the ability to cause the person who breathes it to remain asleep for long periods of time. That amount he smelt should keep him out for at least six hours."

* * *

Far away in a dark miasma chocked castle Kagura entered a room to find her master Naraku sitting in quiet repose. She bowed to the abomination, "Master Naraku…our spies informed us that your plan failed…the parasite was discovered, and some Inuyokai interfered before it could kill the hanyo."

Naraku glared at here, "Kagura…my plans never fail. As long as they are fighting amongst themselves, the stupid mutts will never have a chance. Now, what is the situation on gathering more shards?"

Kagura scoffed, "We've only been able to get seven more in the last few days…our spies on the other hand informed me the exterminators have gathered over fifty shards…maybe more."

Naraku stood up, "I think it's time we dealt with these annoying humans…let's go."

* * *

End Chapter Thirty Six

A/N: Sorry for not posting for awhile, been a little tired, and family stuff been needed doing…enjoy.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Thirty Seven:

* * *

Yokai Exterminator's Village Sundown…

The village headman frowned as he watched another group of his exterminators limp into the village. This was the seventh group to return today…and the fourth to be carrying wounded or dead members. He did not like the connotations of these events. He'd been out on a mission when a summons from the Western Palace ordered all squads to return to the village, but when he'd returned he learned from the squads stationed to protect the village that no such orders were issued.

He'd then sent his son Kohaku to speak with First Teacher…as his current student the apprentice exterminator would easily find the powerful yokai in no time. The head man turned as one of his men approached, "Sir…a scout team found squads eleven, fourteen, and twenty seven…they're all dead sir."

The headman bowed his head, "What of the squads at the Western Palace?"

The man shook his head, "Since the orders didn't concern them they're still there with our noncombatant villagers…plus the six squads that are part of the palace guard."

The headman nodded, "Prepare to move out…double the guard as we prepare to move. Are there any other squads still unaccounted for?"

The man nodded, "Squad four…they were supposed to be checking reports of a phantom castle, but haven't checked back in."

Suddenly there was a call from the gate guard, "Hey! Squad four is back!"

The headman ran up to the lookout post over the gate. He saw the five men of the fourth squad slowly making their way back toward the village. He heard his men calling about to have the gate opened as he examined the situation. The squad was not moving normally…squads where meant to move stealthily and quickly to prevent being followed by either humans or yokai. These men were moving slowly out in the open, almost like they wanted to be seen. The headman froze as he realized something else…their heads were hanging in odd positions.

He grabbed the spyglass from the watchman's table and looked at the members of the squad. Each man had massive wounds that were most definitely fatal. He quickly turned back to the men opening the gate, "Close the gate!"

The men looked up confused at their headman, but had already partially opened the gate. The headman went pale…the village had wards that only allowed Inuyokai and Kirara to enter the village from the air. But the gates had no wards preventing yokai from entering that way, except when they were closed. Now that they were open…

The headman quickly slid down the later yelling at his men, "Close the gate! Those aren't our people out there!"

It was already too late. The gates burst open as a wave of bloodthirsty yokai stormed into the village. Those exterminators able to fight grabbed their weapons and did what they did best. Slaying yokai was what they were basically bred to do…only those exterminators who were successful at surviving encounters with these dangerous creatures usually lived long enough to have families.

Yet even those who were the masters of their craft can only last so long against an onslaught that seems to never end. What more these creatures were not alone. As the headman watched his fellow villagers fall one after the other he noticed a strange figure among the yokai…wearing an albino baboon skin. The headman knew he had to guard the jewel shards, so gathering the few men still standing they fell back to the shrine where the jewel was kept.

One of his men turned back to him, "Sir! Go inside the shrine…we'll hold them off as long as possible."

The headman shook his head, "Inside or out, it won't matter if we fail. We cannot allow these fiends to get their claws on the jewel shards."

* * *

At the entrance to Midoriko's cave the scarred one exited the cave as Kohaku bowed. The boy had come quickly knowing his master would be near. Kohaku looked up at the Inuyokai, "First Teacher! My father and the others have returned…something about false orders from the palace."

The scarred one growled, "Only I can send an order to the exterminators…that is an ancient pact between my brother and I. He would never break that pact…" The scarred one caught a scent on the wind and snarled deeply, "Kohaku…enter the cave and remain within…do not exit unless I come for you. If I don't return by sunrise enter the passage at the back of the cave and make your way to the palace…inform my brother as to what has transpired here."

Kohaku took a serious expression, "Yes First Teacher." Kohaku entered the cave as the scarred one headed toward the village.

* * *

Moments later the scarred one entered the damaged gates of the village to find the bloodthirsty yokai trashing the place. He growled then drew his sword, "You who have sunk into madness are warned…death comes for you this night." He swung the sword and a wave of energy spread out incinerating every yokai caught in it, but leaving everything else untouched. Only one creature remained, a figure in an albino baboon skin who'd been attempting to bash down the shrine door.

The figure turned and smirked at the yokai, "My, my…what do we have here? You must be the guardian of this place…though I've never seen such an amusing display of power. Such an attack must tire you dreadfully?"

The scarred one narrowed his gaze at the fiend, "I am the guardian…you have only seen a fraction of my power. An abomination such as you…I cannot tolerate your existence."

The figure chuckled, "hmm…that is very interesting indeed. Do you not allow your nieces and nephew to exist…how are they any different to me?"

The scarred one snarled, "They had no choice in the matter…they were born the way they are. You on the other hand, you are the result of a human cavorting with yokai for the sole purpose of power…there is nothing but darkness in your soul. You are the result of greed, envy, and lust. You are the very reason I permitted the yokai exterminators to continue to exist…do you not think it bizarre that I trained humans to hunt my own kind?"

The figure looked over his shoulder at the shrine, "I wonder…do I have to kill you to enter this shrine? Or is it merely preventing me from entering for a much more simple reason?"

The scarred one growled, "Enough talk! I will see your blood quench the land." He charged forward and beheaded the figure. He looked at the floating head with disgust, "A puppet? Are you such a coward that you'll not face me?"

The figures voice chuckled from the head, even though the vocal cords were no doubt destroyed, "Only a fool would enter the lair of a monster such as you without some assurance of survival…There is no doubt we'll meet again oh servant of death." With that the head crumbled to dirt and fell to the ground.

* * *

Outside the village Naraku and Kagura stood a fair distance away. Naraku smirked and turned to the wind sorceress, "Well that was interesting…come Kagura we're leaving."

Kagura frowned, "What? He's one lone yokai…we should easily beat him."

Naraku glared at her, "That is no mere yokai, nor is he ever alone…you don't understand do you. The Inuyokai are never alone…they are empowered by their own tribe. Only by cutting away their numbers could we possibly weaken them…yet even we will never be powerful enough for that. I was naive to challenge them…the hanyo…he I can deal with. These older Inuyokai are best avoided for now. The jewel shards here are for now unobtainable, so we will retire from the field of battle."

Kagura scoffed, "So we've lost?"

Naraku smirked again, "No Kagura…this was most certainly not a loss. We've slain a large portion of the yokai exterminators…they may not recover from this loss. Yet on the other hand my forces were decimated by a single attack. While both armies have fallen, we the generals still stand. So to answer your question Kagura…this was but a draw." Naraku turned and walked away followed closely by Kagura.

* * *

The scarred one approached the shrine and knelt next to the headman. The man had been impaled by something with a large diameter, as his body had been nearly ripped in half by it. The yokai closed the man's lifeless eyes, "May your soul find peace in death…you shall be avenged."

He then placed his hand on the shrine and the door opened. He saw the pile of gathered jewel shards. Collecting them into a pouched he closed the door and departed. There were no living beings left in the village, and as he closed the gates he erected a barrier to keep the village sealed until he could send people to bury the dead.

* * *

It only took him minutes to return to the cave and Kohaku rushed out as his teacher returned, "First Teacher! What happened?"

The scarred one bowed his head, "They are all dead…no one lives."

Kohaku dropped to his knees, "Father?"

The scarred one growled, "Kohaku! This is not the time for grief. This is the time for action…we must see that these shards safely reach the palace, and are secured once more. As your sister is away on an assignment it falls to you to inform your people of what has transpired."

Kohaku wiped away the few tears around his eyes then forced himself up, "Right! I'll stay strong…there is work to be done." He looked up to his master, "I want to avenge my fallen comrades…I must become stronger!"

The scarred one nodded, "If you wish to become stronger there is only one way. You must be diligent in your training, and you must harden your heart to what must be done. The abomination Naraku is the one at fault…make yourself strong, and one day you'll see him erased from this world."

Kohaku nodded, "I am ready master. I will show this Naraku why he should never have messed with my home."

The scarred one nodded then took the lead as they began walking toward the western palace.

* * *

As the morning before the new moon broke the atmosphere of Kaede's village had become very tense. Word had arrived that Inu no Taisho would be arriving soon. This news was given by his youngest sister who'd seen the tell tale signs of her brother's movements. He was actually not flying but charging through the forest…this of course caused a wake of birds and other animals fleeing in abject terror as the massive Inu tore a path through the forest.

Kagome had been left alone with Inuyasha as the female Inuyokai would have to meet their brother due to rules of propriety. Kagome had noticed that his transformation into a full Inuyokai had begun to fade and he nearly looked his normal self save for the very faint markings on his face. During all this time of the Inuhanyo being without his clothing she'd seen a lot of his torso.

Currently she was tracing a rather nasty looking scar that ran the length of his side starting just under his arm and curving around to his abdomen. She frowned as she mentally tried to figure out what could cause such a wound. Her musings were ended by a deep but soft growl behind her. She turned to see Inu no Taisho standing there. His two sisters flanking him, both their heads bowed submissively.

Now Kagome was normally not someone who'd just abjectly submit to someone because of some self imposed sense of greatness, yet even she knew better than to ignore such things when dealing with this yokai. She kept her head bowed, but looked up through the fringe of her bangs at the yokai lord's face. His face was hard to read as his normal hard glare was present, yet she could see some form of sadness was hiding just below the surface.

Inu no Taisho had noticed the girl examining Inuyasha's scar…it was the only reminder of that time. Inu no Taisho knelt down next to the girl and placed the tip of his claw on the scar, "My son was tortured by a group of rogues when he was only a child, this is the only scar that is so visible. The others have all either faded completely, or have to a point that they are hard to see."

Kagome bowed her head, "Sorry, my lord, I didn't mean any offense."

The yokai lord grinned sadly, "How could you offend? You knew nothing of it, but even yokai can be curious. I must thank you young one. My sisters have told me how you've aided in tending to my son…there are not many humans that would so willingly aid one such as he."

Kagome bowed her head, "Its only fair…Inuyasha's saved me a lot since I came here."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "You should rest child…for tonight will no doubt be very long."

* * *

As the sun set that day Kagome realized the yokai lord's words were true. As Inuyasha became fully human Sango's powder became useless, and the container of knockout poison had only had a couple doses. They were first brought aware of Inuyasha's waking by his sudden gasps as the massive amounts of pain made breathing difficult.

Kagome moved to lay Inuyasha's head on her lap and calm him while Kaede with Sango's aid tended to ensuring he wouldn't reopen his wounds. Under the bandages the gaping wound that was caused by Sesshomaru's hand was now little more than deep gash on Inuyasha's front and four smaller ones on his back where the full Inuyokai's clawed fingers had exited. Everyone knew Inuyasha was lucky his brother hadn't caused more damage by ripping out his spine or vital organs.

Miroku sat next to the fire in a preying pose as he maintained the barrier around the hut. Shippo currently sat on the lap of Inu no Taisho's youngest sister as the four full yokai sat in the corner. Shippo winced at the smell of blood coming from Inuyasha, but was soothed by the female Inuyokai. Inu no Taisho knew the three of them were of no help currently since his son was human now, and to attempt to use their blood to help him would actually kill him.

They also needed to keep their distance. While Shippo would be no danger as Kitsunes were not attracted to the smell of blood, Inuyokai were naturally hunters and humans had once been their prey. Inuyasha currently had none of his pack smell which normally on his humans nights he retained through the lingering scent on his clothing. Without that scent, the smell of his blood could spark their natural aggressiveness, and they'd be a threat to him.

They'd partially solved this by Kaede setting a barrier between the full yokai and the rest of the hut. The barrier was currently inactive, but could be activated at a moment's notice. Secondly Inuyasha's cloths were laid out so they were between the Inuyokai and him. This allowed some of his pack scent to mix with his human blood scent, which was slightly different than his normal scent or his pack scent.

* * *

The night was long, but as the sun rose over the horizon Inuyasha calmed as his Inuyokai powers returned. His aunt examined him once more then turned to her brother with a nod.

Inu no Taisho nodded in agreement then turned to the humans, "My son will fully recover soon. We will leave him in your care now…he should regain consciousness by midday. Until our paths cross again." With that the Inuyokai left the hut and soon vanished from sight.

Miroku frowned, "Strange…didn't they want to wait for him to wake up?"

Sango shook her head, "Probably, but something happened last night…there were a lot of howls coming from the western palace direction."

Kagome frowned, "There was? I didn't even notice."

Sango shrugged, "My village is in the shadow of the mountain where the western palace is located. We're taught from a young age to identify what the different calls signify…early this morning the calls were outraged."

Miroku nodded, "I see…it was rumored the yokai exterminators had special abilities…no doubt enhanced senses. Though I wonder…is it some form of magic, or something else entirely."

Sango shook her head, "We exterminators don't use magic…it's a taboo practice among our people. Only the miko of our shrine is allowed to use magic. Our enhanced senses come from training. We deprive ourselves of four out of five senses for a year at a time. We do this when we're young starting at the age of five…though some do believe we're exposed to some form of yokai powers."

* * *

As the sun rose higher in the sky Kagome was walking back to the hut with Kaede, they'd been to check on a villager who'd sprained his ankle in the fields. Shippo had tagged along, and nearly given the man's poor old mother a heart attack. He was still grumbling about having a shoe thrown at him.

As the three of them approached the hut they saw Miroku rubbing his head, and Sango tending to her weapons while Kirara sat at her feet. Kagome set down the basket of vegetables the villager had given them in thanks and apology to Shippo. She turned to her two friends, "So how is he?"

Miroku turned back to the hut, "He was still asleep the last I checked…though I'm not too sure how long ago that was as I just seemed to have awoken myself."

Sango glared at the monk, "Pervert…"

Kagome shook her head and turned to the hut as there was movement. Inuyasha stood at the doorway bracing himself against the frame with one hand on the bandages, "Oi…what's going on?"

Kagome rushed up to the hanyo, "Inuyasha…you shouldn't be up yet. You need your rest."

Inuyasha tried to wave off her concerns, "This scratch is nothing."

His friends glared at him as Kaede gave him a reprimanding look, "You will get back in that hut Inuyasha. Your father is not yet too far away to call if we need help getting you to mind."

Inuyasha frowned, "Father? My old man was here?"

Sango nodded, "Yeah, but he had to go early as something came up at the palace."

Kaede nodded, "Well, I'll leave this to you young ones…I need to go check on the cemetery."

They all watched the old priestess leave then turned as Inuyasha picked up Tessaiga and began attempting to practice swinging it, but failed every time as his stomach ached at every attempt to raise the sword. After a while Inuyasha growled and sheathed the blade.

* * *

They were all sitting around silently when there was a sudden explosion that came from the graveyard near the village shrine. The group grabbed their weapons and ran toward the disturbance, Inuyasha fighting through the pain to lead the group. They came upon a strange sight as a strange old woman was sniffing around the graves.

Kagome noticed Kaede was on the ground nearby with a bleeding shoulder. She ran over to the elder miko, "Kaede!"

Inuyasha snarled at the strange woman, "I don't know who you are old hag…but if you don't leave right now I'll make you leave."

The strange woman ignored him and seemed to be muttering to herself, "Umm…is it here…no maybe over here…oh yes this is it." She plunged her hand into the ground and pulled out a clay urn, "Yes…with these I'll have no trouble finding more shards."

Kaede yelled out, "Unhand those ashes fiend! You desecrate the grave of my sister!"

Inuyasha looked shocked, "Kikyo?"

The strange woman ignored them and turned to leave.

Kaede turned to Kagome, "Don't let her take those ashes…who knows what evils she intends."

Kagome readied an arrow, "I won't let her get away!"

She fired the arrow, but the old woman batted it away and turned to the girl, "Hmmm…this girl is different…her arrows are strong, but she has no faith in her own attacks. Too bad…though perhaps I'll be able to make use of her." The strange woman darted at Kagome and caught her in an unnaturally strong grip.

The others stared at the strange woman with outrage, but where unable to hit without fear of hitting Kagome. Inuyasha snarled, "Put her down you old witch!"

The strange woman snickered, "Well, I guess I found a use for her after all…do not follow me, or I'll kill the girl." With that the strange woman darted into the sky.

Inuyasha and the others watched her go. Kaede then forced herself up, "Well, what are you all standing around for, we must get after them."

Miroku frowned, "Excuse me Lady Kaede, but should you truly be joining the chase in your condition?"

Kaede narrowed her gaze at the monk, "That yokai witch defiled my sister's grave and stole her ashes, as well as kidnapping Kagome. I will not sit here and be lectured by you young monk when such a threat lurks."

Inuyasha snarled, and then turned to give chase, "If you're coming then don't slow me down, because I'll leave you behind."

* * *

End Chapter Thirty Seven

A/N: Okay…battling a head cold along with family issues…I got the head cold from my niece, so the two were related after all. Plus, this chapter just didn't feel right, like it was missing something. Well, I think enjoy it…we'll if you're still reading it at this point you must have. Okay on to another matter, due to the negativity circling the Inuyasha and Sesshomaru region of the site, I'm moving this story to the Inuyasha and Kagome section, as of next chapter. I decided I'd give a warning so those people who don't have this story marked as favorite or alert can still find it.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Thirty Eight:

* * *

Inu no Taisho entered the plaza of the Western Palace to see a gathering had formed. His seven other siblings stood in a nearly complete circle, with gaps where He and his two sisters should each be standing. The yokai lord took his place so that his back was facing the palace. To his right around that half of the circle stood his brothers in order of age, and to his left stood his sisters also standing in order of age with his youngest sister standing opposite of him.

He turned to look at his scarred brother, "This had better be important."

The scarred one snarled, "The exterminator village has been attacked…that aberration Naraku led the assault. He was just as you described, a coward who uses puppets to avoid our wrath."

The smiling brother chuckled, "If he fears death so much, why does he constantly strive to make himself an enemy of our pack?"

The yokai lord snarled at his assassin brother then turned back to the scarred one, "Casualties?"

The scarred one growled low, "Total…the headman's children survived only because they were not present. Kohaku is with the villagers who'd been relocated here for just such reasons, and Sango is with Inuyasha."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Naraku wants power…yet he is too weak to claim it with his own hand." The yokai lord snarled, "Let it be known that no mercy will be given toward any yokai who aids him…let us discover what he does without lesser yokai to rely on."

There was a cracking sound and all the siblings turned to see the scarred one remove his hand from a crater he'd punched into the ground, "Enough! Let us rally brother…Let us hunt this Naraku…Let us chase him out of hiding like a rabbit, and expose his entrails to the sun. We are true Inuyokai…let us show him what we are truly capable of."

Inu no Taisho glared at his brother, "Do not let your anger guide you brother…and in the future please refrain from demolishing my plaza." The yokai lord shook his head, "It is not our place to deal with this Naraku…if he strikes at us personally we will show him the short road to hell."

The youngest sister growled, "Brother! He has struck us personally! He caused Inuyasha to be sealed…"

The others all growled and made vocalizations of disgust. Inu no Taisho quelled them with his aura. He then turned to his sister, "Are these accusations true?"

The youngest sister nodded, "Brother…is it not an offence we must seek retribution for?"

Inu no Taisho turned to his scarred brother, "Brother…investigate this Naraku…track his movements through the ages. Find out his true origins…and name for me his weakness. Let his suffering begin in life, so that his suffering in hell is but a mere nuisance."

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he quickly led his companions and Kaede through the forest after Kagome's scent. They'd traveled many miles, and were nearing the lair of Urasue. They stopped on the far side of a bridge separating the forest from Urasue's cave lair. Shippo noticed Inuyasha reach for his bandages, "So…Inuyasha, are you feeling alright?"

Inuyasha huffed at the small Kitsune that was riding on his shoulder, "I'm fine brat…these stupid bandages are just irritating to move around in."

Kaede nodded toward the bridge, "I was afraid of this…that woman is no woman. She is the ogress sorceress Urasue."

Sango frowned, "I've heard of her…" Sango rubbed her chin, "…My father said she used her power to raise the dead, but what she creates isn't really that person resurrected. She uses the soul of the person, but binds them to her."

Miroku glared at the cave across the bridge, "Such a vile creature…I'm surprised Inuyasha's father has allowed her to remain in his domain."

Inuyasha grunted, "My old man may be stiff with the rules, but even he doesn't have time to deal with each and every ogre or ogress, there's just too many of them to do so. I guess she's been smart enough to not attract the attention of my father or his siblings."

Miroku turned to Sango, "What about the exterminators, wouldn't they deal with the ogres and their lot?"

Sango shook her head, "Not usually, they're not random wild yokai. They're actually a tribe, and all tribes are dealt with by the Lord of the West and his courts."

Kaede huffed, "Just like those dogs to overlook such as her, it's rumored one of Urasue's sisters once angered the Lord of the West, yet I doubt he's heard of Urasue."

Sango nodded, "While any yokai known to the exterminators would be known to First Teacher, that doesn't mean he's revealed them to his brother."

Inuyasha grunted, "Keh…uncle only tells father what he needs to know. Otherwise uncle takes care of it himself…"

* * *

In Urasue's lair Kagome was fighting against her bonds as the ogress was tending to her newly created puppet body. Urasue glared at the body, "Why hasn't she awakened? I did everything right…the only reason she'd not awaken is if her soul had already reincarnated."

Urasue was lost in thought but snapped to when she noticed the head of the body begin to turn toward Kagome.

Urasue cackled as she realized the truth, "Ho, ho, ho…you've proven most useful indeed girl…now to remove your soul and place it in this body."

* * *

Inuyasha's group made it across the bridge in time to see Kikyo walk out of the cave next to Urasue. Urasue glared gleefully at the group, "Well, I said if you followed me something bad would happen to that girl…it's too bad she won't survive long without her soul, but now we really must be going."

Kikyo glared at Inuyasha while he merely stared at her. The revived miko spoke, "Inuyasha! What are you doing alive?"

Urasue narrowed her gaze, "I did not give you permission to speak puppet."

Kikyo turned her glare on the ogress. Reaching out she placed her hand on the ogress's head and suddenly the ogress began to burn. Kikyo then turned back to Inuyasha, "Now Inuyasha, we will finish what was started so many years ago."

Kaede glared at the copy of her sister, "I know what you are fiend, but my sister you are not. Be gone and return what you have stolen…least another innocent life be harmed by your selfish desires."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Kaede, "If that is you Kaede…you should obey your elder sister and aid me ending this retched yokai's life."

Kaede narrowed her eyes back, "No! You are not my sister, my sister died because she could not see through a trap, and for her foolishness we her fellow villagers were punished. I gave my eye so that the villagers would be spared the Lord of the West's wrath."

Inuyasha was surprised, as where the others, but they all remained silent. Suddenly Kikyo dropped to a knee in pain as small spheres of light shot from her body back into the cave. Kagome stood near the entrance of the cave her eyes blank, but were slowly returning to normal. Kikyo glared at the girl, "No! I will not give you back my soul…not until I've had my vengeance against Inuyasha!"

Kikyo then fled clinging to only her hatred of Inuyasha. After the copy had fled Kagome dropped to toward the ground…it was only after Inuyasha caught her that he realized she had no clothes on. Kaede covered the Kitsune's young eyes, while Sango forced Miroku to avert his gaze with a swift slap to the face. Inuyasha carefully placed her in a sitting position then used his fire rat to wrap around her.

The hanyo then turned in the direction the copy had fled, "Should we go after her?"

Kaede coughed to get the younger members of the group's attention, "Do not be concerned for that thing…but you must keep your guard up Inuyasha. Remember, my sister is dead…and we now know it was not your fault, but she does not know this and is now only clinging to life with her hatred for you. The rest of my sister's soul has returned to Kagome, of this I am sure."

Miroku nodded, "Yes, well…we should return to the village now should we not. Perhaps then we can continue with this quest of ours."

Kaede nodded, "The young monk is right, you have not gathered many jewel shards as late, and now we know the identity of our greatest opponent no doubt."

* * *

Under Kaede's direction the group took those things from the lair were of use then destroyed the rest. Kagome dressed in her uniform then gave Inuyasha his robe back. The group then set forth on their return journey to the village. High up on a ledge unseen by the group stood The Lady of the West, she smirked as the group left. She'd only come to insure the girl's safety, but now she was sure her pup could protect the girl when the girl's own strength failed.

* * *

End Chapter Thirty Eight

A/N: Okay…wow short, but since I'm switching the character filter on this story there's probably going to be a few more readers who'll need a little chance to catch up…this story is over 130K words, actually it's just a little shy of 140K at this point. Or this chapter might put it over that mark, who knows? Well, that's it I believe all the heroes of the story have been introduced…oh wait I am forgetting someone…Ah-Un…the two headed dragon…okay I just thought of something…I promise he'll be in the next chapter. Probably be a few villains lurking around too.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Thirty Nine:

* * *

Kohaku followed the yokai he knew only as First Teacher from the palace. The towering yokai had said he had something to take care of, and as Kohaku was now basically an orphan it was the Inuyokai's duty to ensure he was taken care of. They ascended the mountain in silence coming to a stop at what appeared to be some sort of yokai village. Everywhere Kohaku looked he could identify different yokai, but unlike those he'd been trained to fight these were all tribe yokai…meaning they had equal or higher intelligence to humans, and lived in a similar style to humans.

While tribe yokai didn't usually mix with the different types this village was in fact highly diverse. Kohaku looked up at his guide, "My Lord, why are we here?"

The scarred one glanced over his shoulder, "I have a job for you Kohaku…while I'm away taking care of something for my brother I've decided you will go join my nephew Sesshomaru. You will be taking his personal mount to him, and you will serve him as though he was I."

The young exterminator nodded his head sharply, "Yes sir!"

Kohaku followed his teacher to what appeared to be a stable, though the creatures inside where nothing like any horse he'd ever seen. Some of them were similar to horses, yet their manes, tails, and/or hooves were made of fire, ice, or some other substance. There were also wolves and feline creatures the size of horses; he spotted a couple cats that were like Kirara save for different markings.

Kohaku was broken from his examinations by a large wolf yokai grunting, "My Lord…it is strange of you to come here…even stranger for you to bring a human."

Kohaku noticed the wolf was obviously from the western tribe due to his lighter fur coloring and his accent. Kohaku watched as his teacher snarled. The Inuyokai was not one to be talked to so formally by subordinates, "Watch your tongue lowly wolf…you may have once led your packs, but that was a very long time ago."

The wolf shrugged, "Eh…your brother stripped me of my title for my gluttonous ways…you'd be doing me a favor by killing me, at least the stories of my demise would include being gutted by the most feared commander in the entire Western Lands. So…what have you come to my little corner of the world for…I may no longer be a pack leader, at least I know how to handle these beasts."

The scarred one snorted, "My nephew's dragon…where is he?"

The wolf grinned, "You're talking about that old two headed beast…that dragon's got a mind of his own, no doubt out searching for his master again…never seen such devotion in a lowly beast of burden."

Kohaku turned to his teacher, "My Lord…this old wolf seems to have no regard for those creatures in his care."

The wolf huffed, "They're nothing special…their only use is to make the daiyokai seem more impressive than they really are."

The scarred one narrowed his gaze at the wolf, "Do not mind this fangless wolf Kohaku…he has no respect for those whose loyalty is unquestionable. To even dismiss these creatures as merely beasts of burden is foolish. When a yokai mount chooses a partner they will never willing betray that master, as Kirara would never betray your village."

Kohaku frowned, "If this dragon is not here…then how will we find it?"

The scarred one sneered, "The dragon is here. I know this because Sesshomaru ordered it to remain here."

The wolf grunted, "He's in the back."

The scarred one nodded then led Kohaku toward the back of the stables. In a stall that was about the size of a large bedroom Kohaku spotted a two headed dragon with brown scales and a dark brown mane running down each of the beasts two long necks. Kohaku turned to his teacher, "I've never seen anything like that."

The scarred one shook his head, "No you wouldn't have…this creature is from the eastern lands. Those lands were dragons are much more plentiful…I only know of a few dragons left in this region."

Kohaku frowned, "Why are there so few here?"

The scarred one grinned, "We Inuyokai have been in a long standing war with them, ever since my brother sealed the mightiest of dragons Ryokotsusei. Since then most dragons have refused to fight alongside us…though there have been several exceptions, this being one of them."

The two headed dragon walked over to them and growled some sort of greeting. The scarred one then nodded, "Kohaku…you will travel with this one to deliver a message to my nephew. Depending on his mood after receiving the message, you will either journey with him, or head toward the village I've marked on this map." The Inuyokai handed him a map along with a sealed missive, "Those are my orders…and I expect them to be carried out swiftly."

Kohaku bowed then took the documents from his teacher and turned to the dragon, "Please, escort me to Lord Sesshomaru as quickly as possible."

The dragon bowed its heads then exited the stall and lowered its body so Kohaku could mount him. The boy climbed on the beast's back and with a nod to his teacher signaled the beast to go.

After they were gone the scarred one turned back to the wolf, "Now…how should I deal with your impudence?"

* * *

Inuyasha and his companions were sitting around a camp fire as the sun set. They'd had a very busy day of chasing down jewel shards…though they only had three to show for it. Inuyasha was sitting with his back to a tree when Shippo leapt onto his raised knee, "So Inuyasha…what was going on between you and that Kikyo person?"

Kagome yelled at the Kitsune, "Shippo! It's rude to ask stuff like that."

Miroku smirked, "Yes Shippo, you are much too young to understand what happens between a man and a woman."

Sango just glared at the monk, but restrained herself from whacking him again…she'd already 'corrected' him a few times that day.

Inuyasha grumbled, "It's none of any of your guys business anyway." There was a low growl from the edge of their camp, and they all nearly dropped out of their skins as a massive Inuyokai appeared out of the darkness. Inuyasha glared at the Inu, "Father!"

The Inu smirked then transformed into his human appearance, "Well son…it seems you're doing better than the last time I saw you." Inu no Taisho nodded toward his son, "Do not think I've so easily forgot Inuyasha…you still need to explain to me what led to your sealing."

Inuyasha grumbled then turned to his father, "Does it really matter now?"

The yokai lord's expression hardened, "It does if you broke your promise to me son." The Inuyokai crouched down, "Now…I will only ask you one more time…what events led to your sealing?"

Inuyasha bowed under the intense gaze from his father, "I fell in love…"

His father stiffened at this while everyone else looked shocked.

Inuyasha continued, "Kikyo and I didn't even realize it was happening…"

Inu no Taisho snorted, "You rarely do…"

Inuyasha glared at his father then went on, "One day after we'd done our usual patrols around the village for any yokai lingering around she asked me what I'd wish for with the jewel…I remembered what uncle and you said about me becoming a full yokai was impossible, so…I told her I'd wish my mother back to life." Inuyasha shifted under the frowning gaze of his father, "Then she asked me how I felt about her…and I told her I really liked her."

Inuyasha noticed Kagome get a strange expression then turned back to his father, "She told me she was feeling the same, but that we could never be together because of what we each were. We thought if the jewel was gone, and I was human we'd be able to at least have a time of happiness…at least until we both died of old age." Inuyasha had to pause for a minute while his father reigned in his enraged aura, "We'd decided that such a wish would no doubt purify the jewel, so we'd planned to do it. Yet the morning we were supposed to meet I found Kikyo with another man, I heard them talking about how foolish I was to believe her, and she'd use the jewel to cause me to destroy the village, and they'd runaway with the jewel…"

Kagome noticed the yokai lord's ire so decided to sum up what she assumed from there, "So Inuyasha went to reclaim the jewel so it couldn't be used in such a way. What he had really seen must have been a trick from Naraku…Miroku could Naraku make two bodies?"

Miroku shook his head, "While I've heard of no such ability it's not too farfetched he used some lesser yokai to pose as Kikyo or he himself was posing as her and had manipulated some human to act as the other man."

Sango then took over the guess work, "So after tricking Inuyasha he attacked Kikyo while disguised as Inuyasha. She then sealed the real Inuyasha and later died from the wounds caused by Naraku."

Kagome bowed her head, "So sad…such suffering caused by someone who just wanted the jewel for himself."

Inuyasha looked at his father, "Father…if Naraku is a hanyo like me what possible use would he have for the jewel?"

Inu no Taisho snarled dangerously, "Never! Never compare yourself to the likes of that filth. You are a true born hanyo my son, and should be proud of that fact. This Naraku…is an aberration…something that defiles the very ground he walks upon." The yokai lord stood, "Unfortunately unlike you my son, if he uses the jewel he very well could become a full yokai…like with you it would take the easiest path…and for him it would merely strip him of his human heart."

Inuyasha bowed his head in thought.

The yokai lord then turned to Sango, "I need to also have a word with you…though you may wish to hear what I have to say in private…"

Sango noticed his serious tone had not left and shook her head, "It is fine my lord…please?"

Inu no Taisho nodded his head in understanding, "Very well…on the last moonless night the exterminator's village was attacked by a large force of yokai under the control of Naraku. My brother dealt with the yokai, but was too late to save those who were still at the village. I'm sorry…but all the exterminators where at the village during the attack."

Sango face became pale, "Father…Kohaku…"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "Your brother yet lives…he was sent by your father to find my brother when he realized the trap. It unfortunately was not soon enough to prevent the attack."

Sango shook her head, "Kohaku…I need to find him…"

The yokai lord bowed his head, "You brother's will is strong…he is on an assignment, and no doubt your paths will cross." The yokai lord turned from the group and spoke to his son over his shoulder, "A few words my son…if the miko truly loved you then why would she ask you to change for her…your mother never asked such foolishness of me."

* * *

Many miles away Sesshomaru was also sitting next to a campfire, but truly only one person in his group required the flames. Rin sat enjoying the cooked rabbit he'd caught her that afternoon. Jaken was still grumbling about his position being reduced to a babysitter and having to start fires every night for the small girl.

Rin finished her meal then turned to Sesshomaru, "My Lord…where are we going?"

Sesshomaru looked toward a distant volcano, "This one is going to visit an old family friend…while I'm there you will stay with Jaken."

Jaken began to argue but was quickly subdued by an icy glare from Sesshomaru.

Rin was oblivious to the silent conversation between the two yokai and began running around the small clearing they were using as a campsite. Everything was normal for the small group until she stopped suddenly and pointed at the sky, "Lord Sesshomaru, what is that?"

Sesshomaru frowned as he spotted his dragon beast descending quickly toward their camp. On the beasts back was what appeared to be an exterminator, but was no doubt very young as even from this distance the Inuyokai could see he was quite small.

As soon as the dragon landed the rider dismounted and took a knee. Sesshomaru's sharp senses caught the truth that the boy had actually stumbled after dismounting. The Inuyokai narrowed his eyes, "What business do you have with this one whelp?"

Kohaku steadied himself under the gaze of the yokai, "My Lord…I was sent to deliver this missive."

Sesshomaru glared but took the envelope and ripping it open was surprised to find a light dagger had been sealed within the missive. He then read the contents of the message.

_Sesshomaru,_

_Sorry, don't really have time to explain. The knife is for your ward, I'd suggest actually teaching her how to use it before letting her run around with it. The sheath of is should protect her from most yokai attacks. The boy's name is Kohaku, his older sister is journeying with Inuyasha, and so your father thought it would be interesting if he would travel with you. Keep an eye on him, the exterminator's village was destroyed a few days ago, buy that Naraku fiend. Also, it seems this Naraku was responsible for sealing your brother. I'm investigating the matter, so naturally. Stay Out Of My Way!_

_Your Uncle_

Sesshomaru crumpled the missive and tossed it in the fire then pocketed the knife for the time being. He then turned to Kohaku, "Boy…this Sesshomaru will be leaving in the morning to visit the sword smith Totosai, and you will remain here with Jaken and help him watch over Rin."

Kohaku bowed, "Yes my lord."

Sesshomaru nodded then curled his mokomoko off to his side, "Rin, Kohaku, it is late. You should both get some rest." Rin immediately lay down in the soft fur of the parasite yokai, while Kohaku kept his distance. Sesshomaru was impressed that the boy did not readily assume he was invited to sleep on the mokomoko. Sesshomaru inclined his head, "Kohaku…until we acquire such things as bedrolls for you and Rin, my mokomoko will serve that function."

Kohaku bowed his head again, "My lord." Kohaku then cautiously stepped into the center of the mass of white fur and found a spot at an appropriate distance from Rin. After the boy had relaxed Sesshomaru coiled the tail like appendage so that the two children were secured and invisible to the outside world save for their lingering scent.

Jaken nodded at his lord, "Nicely done my lord…I see you have not lost your precision with such things."

Sesshomaru stared at the night sky, "It has been many years since this one used to sit with Inuyasha on the palace roof at night…only Lady Izayoi knew where to find us…though even this Sesshomaru is not foolish enough to think his father knew nothing."

Jaken merely nodded his head, knowing bringing such brotherly memories up to his lord could turn painful to the small Kappa quickly if Sesshomaru became irritated by it.

* * *

Naraku narrowed his gaze as Kagura and Kanna entered his chamber of their latest palace…the last one had been attacked by yokai loyal to the Western Lord, and led by a powerful daiyokai. Naraku waited for his two incarnations to seat themselves then spoke, "The lord of this castle was not so easily removed…how has our shard gathering gone now that the exterminators have been dealt with."

Kanna turned her mirror toward Naraku and showed him Inuyasha's group disposing of several of his lackeys who'd been sent to find shards.

Naraku fumed then turned to Kagura, "You'd better have better news."

Kagura scoffed, "I've found a couple, but as time passes it's getting harder to find them. Stronger yokai have been gathering them too, and they're taking them from lesser yokai."

Naraku nodded, "So the easy hunt is over I see…I guess we'll have to find a way to acquire the jewels from the exterminator's village."

Kagura sneered, "Too late master…I went to see if I could get through the barrier, but no luck. Though I was able to see the shrine…the shards are gone. Most likely that Inuyokai took them back to their palace for safe keeping."

Naraku glared at the two, "I will not tolerate failure…find a way to steal the jewel shards from that palace, or I'll crush your hearts."

The two female incarnations left and Naraku stood and walked through several rooms till he reached a courtyard. Standing before him was a large horned ogre, "Soon you will be complete, and then I'll finish off that pathetic hanyo."

* * *

Kanna was walking through the palace when she heard Naraku's voice in her head, "Kanna…locate that hanyo and send some of our little friends to see what he's made of."

Kanna merely continued walking then came to a room where one of Naraku's puppets was waiting. She then spoke to the puppet in a monotone voice, "Take some of our yokai and hunt down the ones our master despises."

The puppet nodded then turned and left.

* * *

Early the next morning Totosai was surprised when he received a visitor. Sesshomaru walked into the forge and glared at the scrawny looking yokai. Totosai went back to his endless forging, "Well…didn't expect to see you again so soon. It hasn't even been two hundred years."

Sesshomaru growled lightly, "This Sesshomaru was told you are much wiser than you let on…perhaps you could share some of that wisdom."

Totosai scratched his head as he looked up at the 'young' Inuyokai, "Hmm…never had much need for wisdom…though no doubt it wasn't your father who said that. He keeps thinking me a daft old fool."

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze, "Why does the Tessaiga refuse me?"

Totosai shrugged, "Why do you think it refuses you?"

Sesshomaru looked into the flames of the forge, "It was forged when I was but a child…"

Totosai shook his head, "Nope…the Sounga was the first blade I crafted for your father…didn't make the Tenseiga and Tessaiga until you were much older pup."

Sesshomaru snorted, "Then why does the Tessaiga deny me? Does it truly find my worthless brother a better wielder?"

Totosai frowned, "Worthless you say…was he so worthless that you broke down sobbing when you believe him dead. That was but a mere illusion…can you truly picture a world where you brother does not exist?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "I lived many years before he was born…I will survive long after he has gone."

Totosai grasped his chin in thought, "Really…I was under the impression that he'd live just as long as any of you Inuyokai…you all being relatively immortal kind of makes that a long time."

Sesshomaru turned back to the smith, "What is it that my father wishes me to learn? What strength does he have that I am lacking?"

Totosai stood and swung his hammer over his shoulder, "Think long and hard on that young pup…who does your father rely on the most? What have you realized about your father in recent encounters?"

Sesshomaru grasped his empty sleeve, "He gains power from unknown source…during a battle he never seems to tire."

Totosai nodded, "Think upon those things…now it's best if you don't leave your wards on their own too long. One may be an exterminator, but even he has his limits."

Sesshomaru watched as the smith headed toward his door, "Where are you going?"

Totosai shrugged, "I need to go have some words with that stubborn brother of yours…doesn't seem to have realized that the Tessaiga isn't a club."

* * *

End Chapter Thirty Nine

A/N: Ah…yes there you have it, plus the most lines Totosai has had throughout this entire story. Probably should give the flea a few lines in the near future to…he'll pop up pretty soon. Okay…now where in the world did Kikyo run off to…umm…well we'll run into her soon no doubt. So, anyone guess who Naraku is almost finished putting together…sorry, but I don't remember exactly how he made the incarnations…I think it had something to do with his human time, but not entirely sure. Okay, read, enjoy, review...you know the deal. Goodnight and good luck.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Forty:

* * *

Kikyo sat in a meadow watching human children doing what human children do. It had be some time since her return to the living world in this form, but still she was driven by one desire. She wanted to see her killer cowed before her. Any feelings she had for Inuyasha had long since been quenched by her hatred.

She was watching the children play when she felt a presence behind her. She could feel the two monks standing there so spoke to them, "Is it not rude to spy on someone from the bushes?"

The two monks stepped out of the bushes the elder, and obvious master held a grim expression as he spoke, "Why do you remain in this world spirit? You time has passed, move along and leave the mortal world to us mortals."

Kikyo narrowed her gaze but also noted how the children had ceased playing and were now intently watching the interactions between the monks and the miko. Kikyo stood and turned to the monk, "Be gone old man…least you learn the secrets of the grave before your time."

The apprentice monk whispered to his master, "What kind of being is this master?"

The elder glared at Kikyo, "She is but a puppet with a human soul trapped inside. Her mere existence brings woe to all those who come near her."

Kikyo turned back to the children, "Come children…let us return to the village."

The monk moved to stop her, but was frozen in place by an invisible force. After the miko and children had left the meadow the apprentice moved to his master, "Sir?"

The monk turned a fearful gaze at his apprentice, "It is worse than I feared, that poor soul is trapped here by anger and hatred most foul…even now she plans harm to a living being."

The apprentice was shocked, "Master! She would truly condemn herself to the pits of hell?"

The elder monk bowed his head, "Come my student…we must fortify ourselves and send this spirit back to where it belongs."

* * *

Inuyasha and his companions were making their ways through a village when they were stopped by a man from the headman's house, "Oh thank the heavens a monk!"

The group stopped and Miroku pointed at himself, "Of course my good man…my companions and I were just passing through. If there is any assistance I can render I'll of course make myself available to you."

The man bowed, "Well master monk there is in fact a service my master needs aid with. You see my master's daughter passed away recently and as of late the souls of recently deceased women have been stolen before proper rights have been done. My master had sent word for a monk, but he has yet to arrive. Please, if it would not trouble you greatly; please protect the soul of my master's daughter."

Inuyasha huffed, "We don't have time for this foolishness. Come on let's get going."

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's collar then bowed to the man, "Of course my good man, we will do everything in our power to protect the soul of this young maiden."

The man bowed again, "Thank you master monk, thank you…please if you'll just follow me."

* * *

Later that evening Kagome found Inuyasha sitting outside the room where the body of the girl had been laid. He sat holding Tessaiga at the ready, but had the expression that he was deep in thought. Kagome sat next to him, "What are you thinking of?"

Inuyasha looked up to the sky, "Just thinking about everything that's led up to this…and everyone I've lost. First my mother…than Kikyo…it's like anyone I really care about leaves me?"

Kagome frowned, "What about your family?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Not like that…my father, Airi, the other Inuyokai…it's hard to explain. I've never really felt that I belonged with them. Moko and Airi have always fit in well with our yokai relatives…heck Moko's mate and Airi's boyfriend is full yokai. Maybe…sometimes I think, maybe it's because I had my human mother around when I was little."

Kagome hugged her knees to her chest, "Your family seems to care for you, and from what I've seen it doesn't appear to be pretend."

Inuyasha turned to her, "It's hard to tell the difference between what they might be doing out of true caring, and what they're doing out of duty."

Kagome frowned, "Inuyasha…you're really thinking about your brother aren't you?"

Inuyasha bowed his head, "I've never really understood that guy…one day he's the best brother you could ever ask for, and the next…well I'm pretty sure you remember our last encounter with him."

They were interrupted by Miroku opening the door behind them, "Everyone get ready…whatever it is, is coming."

Everyone stood waiting expecting some horrendous yokai to come flying in, so of course they were surprised by the white spindly legged soul collectors lazily floated into the manor grounds. Several of the collectors appeared. Miroku frowned at the creatures, "Quickly, we must keep these things away."

They fought the soul collectors, but soon Shippo ran out of the manor, "Hey! One of those soul collector things got past the barrier Miroku set up."

Inuyasha turned that way, "Damn! Which way did it go?"

Shippo pointed into the sky where one of the creatures had taken off carrying the soul of the woman. Inuyasha took off after it, after a few seconds Kagome turned to Sango, "Mind if I borrow Kirara?"

Sango turned to her partner, "Kirara!"

The two tailed cat was already in her large form landed next to Kagome and waited for the girl to climb on then took off after Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha was catching up to the soul collector when it began to descend. He watched as it hovered just over a woman in miko robes, who stood over the remains of a monk. A second younger monk stood quaking in fear. Inuyasha froze when he recognized the woman, "Kikyo?"

Kikyo turned to glare at him, "Inuyasha…" She walked toward him, "…you have some nerve appearing before me, you who betrayed me and tried to steal the jewel. How is it that your father has not punished you further for the crimes you committed?"

Inuyasha bowed his head, "I thought you had betrayed me…I doubted you and for that I'm sorry…"

Kikyo narrowed her gaze, "Sorry? You are sorry? I died because of you…you attacked me than had the audacity to take the jewel."

Inuyasha shook his head, "I did take the jewel, but I was trying to keep it away from you…I thought you were going to use it against me, and I never attacked you. That was Naraku."

Kikyo scoffed, "Does it truly matter Inuyasha? Was your love for me so weak that you doubted me?"

Inuyasha bowed his head, "If I could change what happened I would, but the past can't be changed."

Kikyo smirked, "What if there was something you could do?"

Inuyasha looked at her, "Kikyo?"

The younger monk stepped forward, "Don't listen! She is a monster…"

The monk ceased talking when Kikyo glared at him. She turned back to Inuyasha, "Would you die for me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha bowed his head, "If I felt it would put your soul to rest…"

Kikyo stepped up and placed a hand on Inuyasha's face and a barrier appeared around them. Just as the barrier appeared Kirara landed next to the monk. Kagome jumped down and stared at the two within the barrier, "What is she doing?"

The monk nervously turned to the girl, "You? You look like her…how is that possible?"

Kagome turned to the man, "It's a long story. What happened?"

The monk turned back to the barrier, "I'm not entirely sure, but I think she's intending to drag that hanyo to hell."

Kagome looked shocked at the monk, "What?"

The monk nodded, "If he willingly kisses her…they will both be dragged to hell."

Kagome huffed than charged at the barrier, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Just as Kikyo was about to kiss Inuyasha, Kagome pushed through the barrier and barreled into Inuyasha and knocked them both out of the barrier. Inuyasha sat up and shook his head to clear the fog, "What?" He looked down to see Kagome had landed in his lap.

He looked up to see Kikyo glaring, "That girl…how dare she interfere." The barrier dropped and Kikyo turned away, "Inuyasha! One day you will have to make your choice." With that she left the clearing.

Kagome came to and began picking herself up, "Huh…what?"

Inuyasha helped her up, "Come on Kagome…we better get back to the others."

The monk stepped forward and bowed to the pair, "Thank you for driving that creature off…I must take care of my master's remains, but if our paths cross again I'll be sure to repay you properly."

Kagome smiled at the monk as he turned away then climbed on Inuyasha's back as the now little Kirara jumped on her shoulder.

* * *

The next morning the group was sitting in a dining room of the mansion eating. Miroku had told the father that they'd successfully protected the girl's soul, even though it was obvious they'd failed. Miroku drank from his cup than sat in a serene pose, "So…obviously we now know that Lady Kikyo is responsible for the recent soul stealing that has plagued this region. Also we've learned that she still holds a grudge with Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grunted, "Keh…so what."

Kagome remained silent and had her head bowed. Her behavior was noted by Sango who narrowed her eyes at the hanyo as she spoke, "Inuyasha! If it wasn't for Kagome you'd be dead right now…and I'm pretty sure we'd be soon to follow."

Inuyasha frowned, "What?"

Sango shook her head, "Inu no Taisho would hold us responsible…even if you recklessly went off on your own."

Shippo nodded, "That's right Inuyasha…you got to start thinking about the consequences of your actions." The little Kitsune acted very serious with his arms crossed. That changed when Inuyasha bopped him on the head, he then cried out to Kagome, "Kagome! Inuyasha is being a bully!"

Kagome suddenly stood up, Inuyasha subsequently flinched thinking he was about to be sat, but she spoke calmly, "Inuyasha…I want to go home."

Inuyasha frowned, "What? We have to search for the jewel shards. We can't just drop everything just because you want to go back to your time."

Kagome huffed then looked seriously at the hanyo, "Fine! I'll just yell till one of your uncles shows up and have him escort me to the well."

Inuyasha cringed thinking about the lecture he'd get if that were to happen, "Fine…we'll go back to Kaede's Village…but just for a couple days."

Kagome turned and went to get her things ready to go. Inuyasha also stood and exited with the Tessaiga to wait for the other to get ready. Sango turned to the monk, "Kagome seems really mad."

Miroku grinned sympathetically, "I'm sure everything will work out. Give them some time apart to cool off, and they'll be back to their normal selves."

Sango frowned, "I'm not so sure. I'm not sure that Inuyasha understands why Kagome is angry with him."

Shippo looked curiously at the two, "What are you two talking about? Inuyasha did something stupid, he'll just have to tell Kagome sorry and it'll be all better."

The older two looked solemnly at the innocent little yokai. Miroku decided to speak up, "Shippo…it's more serious than that. You'll understand when you're older."

Sango nodded then stood, "Come on you two, we better get moving I feel it's going to be a long trip back to the village."

* * *

Sesshomaru returned from his visit to Totosai to find Rin watching Kohaku practicing with his weapon. The daiyokai could easily tell his kusarigama had some yokai power within it. The boy not possessing any yokai blood would never truly master the weapon, but was relatively proficient, and obviously had some minor control over the weapons yokai power.

The two humans turned to the yokai as he approached. They both bowed as Sesshomaru acknowledged them then turned to Jaken, "Jaken…you and this one's beast will escort the children to an area near the village my brother uses as a base."

Jaken bowed, "Of course my lord…if it is not too rude of me, what do you wish us to do once we reach a suitable location?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes but continued to speak calmly, "You will naturally set up camp. Kohaku may enter the village to acquire such necessities as bed rolls and the like. A new saddle and tack for the beast would of course be required."

Rin ran up and tugged on Sesshomaru's empty sleeve, "Lord Sesshomaru…Lord Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl, "Yes Rin?"

Rin smiled up at the daiyokai, "Why do you keep calling him beast…why doesn't he have a name?"

Sesshomaru looked confused, "…a name?"

Rin nodded.

Sesshomaru looked at the two headed beast then back to Rin, "This Sesshomaru has never considered such a thing…do you know of an appropriate name?"

Rin ran over and pointed at the right head, "We'll call this one Ah…" She pointed to the left head, "…and this one Un." She turned back to Sesshomaru, "Together its Ah-Un."

Sesshomaru walked up to the beast, "Ah-Un…do you approve?"

The two heads dipped into what could be interpreted as a bow.

Sesshomaru turned to his group, "Then it is settled. The beasts name is Ah-Un." He looked to Kohaku, "On the journey make a list of supplies you will need to get. Jaken will summon whatever funds you need from the treasuries of the Western Palace."

Kohaku bowed, "Yes my lord." He then looked nervously at the yokai, "Sir, if my sister is at the village, may I have permission to speak with her."

Sesshomaru nodded, "While you are serving This Sesshomaru he will not bar you from socializing with any of his brother's companions. Though, do not inform them that you travel with this one…no doubt it would be safer if he was present when his brother found that information out."

Kohaku nodded then went to gather his things and cover up the signs of their recent camp. Jaken turned to Sesshomaru, "My lord…if Kohaku encounters Lord Inuyasha there is no doubt your brother would smell our scents on the boy."

Sesshomaru turned away and prepared to leave, "Ah-Un's scent is stronger and should cover most of our scents…it is also common for exterminator's to have my or another Inuyokai's scent lingering on them. Our hair is weaved into their armor to mask their human scent."

Jaken bowed, "Of course my lord…may your journey be swift, and we may once more bask in your presence."

Sesshomaru walked away expertly hiding his slight discomfort of his servant's odd devotion to him.

* * *

-Modern World-

Kagome exited the well house to find the shrine grounds quiet as always. She went to the house to find a strange letter attached to the door. She pulled the envelope from the door and looked at the strange symbol used to seal it. If she didn't know better she thought it was the Lord of the West's mark, which she'd seen on the flap of the tent some weeks earlier.

She entered to find her mother sorting the mail, "Hey mom I'm home."

Her mother got up and hugged her, "Welcome home dear, your home early, is everything alright."

Kagome smiled nervously not wanting to worry her mom, "Yeah, everything is great, just thought I should come back and make an appearance at school. Um…what has grandpa been telling them I have now?"

Her mom smiled, "Oh some disease or another." She noticed the envelope, "Oh what's this?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know it was sticking to the door when I came in."

Her mom took the envelope and opened it. Inside were a letter and four bus passes. Her mom read the letter than frowning handed the letter to Kagome.

_Dear Higurashi Family,_

_A recent survey of local Shinto shrines has labeled yours as the best tended and greatest supporter of local legends. For reward for your family's excellent service to the community we have supplied you with a weekend vacation to one of the preeminent resorts within our great nation. All expenses paid, free room service, and full access to the evening theatrical extravaganza. We look forward to your arrival._

_Management and Staff_

_Western Palace Resorts and Recreations_

Kagome frowned, "Western Palace?"

Her mom nodded, "They're a rather newer resort company. I've heard about them…in fact your father and I spent our honeymoon there just after they opened."

Kagome looked back at the symbol that had been on the letter sealer, "Um…are we going?"

Her mom frowned, "I remember them doing that survey…it was kind of strange it was the day after you fell into the well. Two men showed up, they were wearing business suits and just wandered around for awhile and then left."

Kagome nodded to herself, "I think we should go mom…I mean it'll be nice to see a place where you and dad spent time together."

Her mother nodded, "I wonder how much it's changed."

Kagome went up the stairs to her room to leave her backpack and pack a suitcase.

* * *

The next day after a long bus ride they arrived at the resort, and just as Kagome thought it was located in the mountains. Also like she thought the resort was styled after an old castle. A young man wearing a European style suit approached them and bowed, "The Higurashi Family?"

Kagome looked closely at the man and smirked, the man was actually a yokai. Though his disguise would easily fool anyone who'd never actually seen a yokai it didn't fool her. In fact she could easily identify the wolf as Ginta, one of Koga's sidekicks. Kagome didn't want to alarm her family so she went along with the ruse, but also noticed Ginta's grin at her.

He called some bell hops to take their luggage the led them on a quick tour of the resort. Kagome could easily imagine what the place looked like five hundred years earlier. After the tour Ginta led them to their suit then turned to leave. Under the guise of wanting to know how late the pool was open she dashed down the hall to catch Ginta, "Ginta…that's you right?"

The wolf turned and bowed to her, "Lady Kagome…sorry but I don't have time to speak."

Kagome looked around, "Sheesh…don't bow like that Ginta and do not call me Lady Kagome this is the modern era remember."

Ginta stood up and grinned, "Okay…but really I have to get back to work. I'm sure someone higher up the chain will find you sooner or later. Um…but don't go looking for us, there are actually very few yokai wandering around during the day."

Kagome nodded then returned to her family.

* * *

They'd spent the day relaxing. Kagome's family by the indoor pool while Sota swam, not realizing the boy who was also in the pool playing with him was some sort of water yokai. Kagome's mother had asked one of the attendants about the lack of guests, and he'd mentioned that it was really the off season and they only had about a quarter of the rooms filled, and most of those guests had left the resort for the day to explore some of the surrounding area.

Kagome had spent the day yokai spotting, but had only seen about a dozen. Besides the occasional glimpse of Ginta she didn't recognize any of them, though truthfully she didn't know a lot of yokai. While she'd been reading next to the pool a thought had come to her, in regards to who was in charge. After five hundred years she suspected that by now Sesshomaru had succeeded his father, but couldn't really believe he'd have arranged all this.

* * *

When the call came that evening meal was being served in the main dining hall Kagome and her family were seated at the main table where the resorts owner sat. Other guests began arriving and sat at the other tables. Kagome watched and noticed that the guests were a mix of humans, hanyo, and yokai. Also unlike her family, it seemed like everyone here realized the truth.

Kagome was watching a young hanyo whose mother was obviously a yokai show his parents that he could balance a spoon on his nose. Suddenly she had the feeling that a powerful entity was observing her. She turned to see a tall man she recognized…it was Inuyasha's scarred uncle…minus the scars. Kagome bowed her head, "It is good to see you your lordship…it also good to see your scars have healed."

The man smiled, "It is good to see you again Lady Kagome, though truthfully my scars have not healed…I'm just hiding them right now…I take it you didn't let your family in on the surprise."

Kagome looked to see her family had astonished looks on their faces. She smiled then nodded to her family, "Mom, Grandfather, Sota…this is Inuyasha's uncle. I met him once back in the feudal era."

Kagome's grandfather spoke, "So, you're a yokai than?"

The scarred one nodded, "Yes…but do not fear. This place is for all those who know the truth to come. Here we do not have to hide ourselves. We can all go without disguises, and children can play without fear of hatred or fear."

Kagome nodded toward Sota, "That boy you were playing with this afternoon was actually a yokai."

Sota looked surprised, "That's why he could hold his breath for so long!"

The scarred one chuckled then turned to Kagome, "Lady Kagome, I know you must have many questions…we cannot answer them. You are still early on your quest, and there is much hardship to come. If we were to tell you what is to happen you may attempt to change what has come to pass, and that could lead to a very bad outcome."

Kagome smiled, "That's fine, that's actually what Kaede said."

The scarred one smiled, "She was a very wise person…there are a few things I can inform you of and some of your questions may be answered by what you see during your stay." He then turned to Kagome's family, "I must also extend an open invitation to you, since you know of our existence you may come whenever you like. Also, we can put you in touch with other humans and yokai living near you that know of this world hidden below that which humans have made for themselves. They can help deal with your new knowledge."

Sota frowned, "If there are yokai still around, why aren't things as violent as Kagome described them from back in the feudal era?"

The scarred one sneered, "Humans don't need our help at causing bloodshed…also most of the more monstrous yokai like you're thinking of have either been destroyed or are hibernating or sealed away."

Kagome looked at the Inuyokai, "Can you tell me what happened to Inuyasha…If he was still around he'd be here wouldn't he?"

The scarred one bowed his head, "I can't reveal that information…please do not ask about your friends."

Kagome frowned, "Can you at least assure me they survive our quest?"

The scarred one shook his head, "No…I cannot."

"That is enough brother." Kagome turned to see Inu no Taisho enter the room and sit at the head position of the table.

Kagome bowed to the daiyokai, "I'm assuming Sesshomaru hasn't succeeded you as of yet?"

Inu no Taisho smirked, "I'll appreciate it if you don't let that slip to him back in the feudal era…though truthfully in these days he's content to running the company's main offices in Tokyo. I'm a warrior, not really suited to the running of a multibillion dollar company. Sesshomaru on the other hand has much better skills when it comes to such."

Kagome smiled, "That's good…do you think I could see him?"

Inu no Taisho frowned, "It's better if you don't try to see him for a few months…he's quite busy, and also has an overseas trip soon. We've allied with a few other yokai groups in other parts of the world, and planning to build a couple more resorts, even a couple for the regular humans."

Kagome thought of something, "My mom said she and dad had their honeymoon here?"

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "That was an exceedingly difficult two weeks for us. Trying to keep all the yokai and hanyo children from displaying nonhuman behavior or leaving their rooms without their disguises was not an easy task. Also many of the adults forgot on occasions. Yet, it had to be done; you'll realize why I chose to put up with all that in the future."

Kagome smile, "Thank you for doing that."

Inu no Taisho nodded than indicated the food that had been laid out, "We should eat, there will be plenty of time to talk later."

Kagome ate, and was happy to see Inu no Taisho's mate as well as some of his other siblings join them. The dining hall had windows, and as soon as the sun went down the yokai in the room seemed to blur for a second as they took on their true appearances.

The Lady of the West smiled as Kagome seemed to be surveying the crowd for familiar beings.

* * *

Sunday evening Kagome's family returned to their home and as she unpacked Kagome turned to find Inuyasha crouched on her windowsill, "Where have you been?"

Kagome grinned, Inu no Taisho had told her not to tell Inuyasha anything. She turned away, "My family went on vacation, tomorrow I'll go to school and handle some of by backed up assignments."

Inuyasha huffed, "We can't just wait around…we have to keep jewel shard hunting…who knows how many Naraku has already gotten his hands on."

Kagome looked around her room, "Inuyasha…this is the future right?"

Inuyasha frowned, "Well duh…"

Kagome crossed her arms, "That means that Naraku doesn't win right…otherwise he'd be around now causing trouble."

Inuyasha grunted, "Who knows if that's true…what if what we're doing right now affects this future."

Kagome nodded, "It does, and I'm pretty sure that I taking some time to deal with my school work won't cause the end of the world." Actually she was completely sure, the Lady of the West told her she'd be staying in the modern era until at least mid week, the Lady knew because the bone eater's well had been under surveillance during the feudal era after she'd told them it was how she arrived in the past.

Inuyasha huffed then turned and prepared to leave, "I'll give you a couple of days, but next time I come you're coming back with me." With that Inuyasha jumped out the window and headed toward the well.

* * *

End Chapter Forty

A/N: Okay, yes I gave you some nice little tidbits there. The future yokai won't really be affecting the whole story much. It is just a little foreshadowing; actually it's a lot of misdirection because they're not able to tell her anything. So here we are at chapter 40…this is now my longest story, and tops all the stats of all my other stories. So, on that note, please go sample some of my other stories…then see how completely awful they are compared to this one. So, in regards to this unusually long time between updates…I won't say it won't happen again, because it probably will. Due to the length, subject matter, and my attempt to weave the canon story with this story…updates might be a little sluggish. Also, since I'm using a lot of what already exists, I have a real hard time just typing what has already happened in a book, manga, series, movie, etc. And more often than not summarizing those events actually subtract from the story. So, I'm going to follow the motto of quality not quantity, meaning I'll update when I feel the chapter is up to par, and please tell me if you feel something is either missing from the story, or if the story seems rushed. I hate rushing a story, and find out five chapters later that I left a huge gaping plot hole…that's killed more of my stories than anything else.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Forty One:

* * *

Inuyasha climbed out of the well to the sun setting and the first few stars blinking into existence. That was one of the disconcerting things about going to Kagome's time, not being able to see the stars. Inuyasha took a deep breath through his nose to make sure the area was secure. There was the scent of two of his stepmother's minions hiding in the trees; obviously they weren't concerned with being spotted.

He was about to head to the village when a barriers suddenly snapped to life. In an instant the two Inuyokai were at his sides and the three of them took up a triangle formation. Inuyasha now also caught the scent of several other yokai. He unsheathed the Tessaiga and growled, "What the heck?"

The taller of the Inuyokai snarled, "They weren't here a second ago…must have been shielding themselves with this barrier."

The slightly shorter Inuyokai looked around suspiciously then spoke over his shoulder, "There's a small yokai to the south of us she's the source of the barrier."

Suddenly Totosai spoke up from the center of the formation, "Ah…this is a real pickle here."

This of course caused Inuyasha and the two Inuyokai to nearly jump out of their skins. Inuyasha growled, "What! Who the heck are you?"

Totosai looked at the Tessaiga, "I'm the one who forged that blade there for your father…you need to learn to wield it properly…it's a sword you whelp not a club."

Inuyasha huffed, "I know that you old geezer, I haven't noticed we're a little busy here."

Totosai looked around, "Humph…these small fries should be no problem…even this paltry barrier is little more than an annoyance against the true power of that blade."

The taller Inuyokai nodded, "Master Totosai is right my lord…in your father's hand that sword annihilated entire legions of our enemies."

Inuyasha looked at the blade, "My old man?"

The second Inuyokai chuckled, "The Lord of the West must have a lot of faith in you young lord to pass that blade into your hand."

Inuyasha snarled then turned back to the enemy, "If my old man could master this thing than so can I."

The two Inuyokai grinned at each other proud that they'd successfully coerced Inuyasha into trying to wield the sword properly. Totosai nodded to the two then turned to speak to Inuyasha's back, "Now boy, focus your aura. Try to see the point where your aura is battling your opponents aura, and strike."

Inuyasha did as he was told and when he saw the rift appear between the auras and swung, "Kaze no Kizu!" Three waves of energy shot out destroying everything in their path.

From behind him Kanna allowed the smallest amount of shock when the yokai on the opposite side of the battle were annihilated, and when the energy waves hit her barrier it was shattered. She turned to the puppet, "Deal with them…I must inform our master of this development." With that Kanna faded into the shadows.

With the barrier down Inuyasha and the others moved to finish off the other yokai quickly. Once they were gone Totosai nodded, "Well, this was an interesting turn of events…much easier teaching you how to use that sword when yokai just pop up asking to be slain."

The taller Inuyokai turned to his associate, "Return to the palace report what has occurred." The second one nodded then bolted away. The taller one bowed to Inuyasha, "My lord…it was an honor to fight beside one of the Lord of the West's sons. I'm going to return to my camp and send a squad to clean this up."

Inuyasha frowned, "Camp?"

The Inuyokai nodded, "We're a small pack, no more than twenty. We have orders to observe this place and keep a record of the comings and goings of those in the region. The Lady of the West was most adamant that you not be just tossed to the wolves…so to speak."

Inuyasha's instincts were right, when he noticed the mark on the soldier's armor labeled him as a servant for the Lady of the West. Inuyasha grunted then turned back toward the village, "Not like I can really stop you, your orders come from those higher up than me."

The Inuyokai watched Inuyasha go then picked up the blue baboon mask and growled low as he melted it with is poison. Totosai rubbed his chin, "You know who sent these small fries?"

The Inuyokai nodded, "We've also been order to watch out for this…when Lord Inuyasha was sealed the one who made this puppet appeared to our Lord…ever since this Naraku has been a thorn in the collective sides of any who live in the Western Lands."

Totosai frowned then looked to the sky, "What's saying he's not a thorn to the other lands?"

* * *

Dragon Palace…Home of the Lord of the East

A great female dragon lay coiled upon the raised section of patio outside the palace. Looking down on the plaza she could see her five offspring practicing their individual talents. The second youngest a tall slender teen wearing a black kimono, he was practicing focusing his lighting and shooting it harmlessly into the sky. Nearby a bulkier teen hefted his massive mace and slammed it down causing a wave of earth spikes to race off in the direction of his brother, a scrawny teen that swirled air under his feet and forced him into the air out of the range of the spikes. The final two a boy and girl were sword fighting, the boy with a broad sword, and the girl with a slender rapier like sword.

Their battle continued as the other three brothers observed. Finally the boy, the eldest of the siblings tired of the stalemate and forced his sister back. She glared at him, but her glare soon turned to disbelief as her brother looked like he was about to yell, but she could easily see the flames gathering in his mouth. With a flick of her wrist the water of a nearby fountain sprang to life and shot toward her eldest brother. The water jet met the wave of fire and soon the plaza was filled by a cloud of steam.

The female dragon blew a hot stream of air from her nostrils and the steam was quickly cleared away. The five then turned to her and approached. As they approached a human teenage girl ran up to the firebreather, "Ryu-sama!"

The fire dragon grinned at the girl, "What are you doing out here my love? My first mate would be very displeased if any harm came to you."

The girl placed a hand to her swollen stomach where her half breed child was still developing, "We'll be fine…actually sister sent me to find you. She wants you to come visit her and the eggs."

The fire dragon placed his clawed hand to her face, "Wait here then, I'll just be a minute."

As he passed to stand before his mother his scrawny brother landed next to the girl, "Hey there little sister…my nephew is doing alright right."

The girl smiled at the air dragon, "He's fine…I think from how hard he kicks he'll be very skilled at martial arts."

The water dragoness came up behind her, "Of course he will…he will have us as teachers. Yet, little sister should stay within the hatchery caves where it is safe."

The girl bowed her head, "I know eldest sister…I was just running an errand for sister, she can't leave the caves now that the eggs have been laid."

Before the large female dragon the fire dragon bowed, "Mother…I must descend to the hatchery caves, my mate asks for me."

The large dragon lowered her head so she was looking her eldest son in the face, "Soon…we will have vengeance my son."

The fire dragon growled and allowed smoke to leave his mouth, "He will suffer for what he's done mother…that I will swear to you."

Deep below the palace an hour later the fire dragon escorted his human mate to corner of the cavern that had been redesigned to fit her needs. He watched as she sat on her futon, and couldn't help remembering when he'd first seen her.

-Flash Back-

* * *

The human lord and his retinue approached a small gap at the entrance to a forbidden valley. The valley happened to be the home of the palace, former home of the dragon Ryukotsusei. The lord had come to sacrifice his youngest daughter in hopes of gaining favor with the current head of the Dragons. From high up on a ledge the fire dragon had been resting after an entertaining morning hunting outside the valley.

He watched as the Lords men chained the girl to the rock face. Standing next to the lord was a young samurai and apparently the young girls elder sister. The fire dragon frowned as he thought the elder girl would make a much better offering as she had much more meat on her. Unlike his now sealed father the young daiyokai's mother had no other use for the offerings than to eat them, though he was never one to argue.

As soon as the lord and his retinue had left the young fire dragon descended to the place of sacrifice, the girl coward in fear of him as he approached. Now he was of course around five hundred years old, and already was courting a fine young dragoness, but he was unfortunately cursed with his father's similar taste in companionship. Dragons were by and far nowhere near monogamous when it came to partners, as long as the male knew to honor their true mate they could toy around with any female they like.

The dragon took his human form, which was also a much more painful task than it was for other yokai such as the Inuyokai of the west. He placed a clawed hand on her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "You are lucky child…my mother would have devoured you in a single bite. Ask me to save you…promise yourself to me, and I will save you."

The girl of course was scarred out of her mind, having been left as a sacrifice, having a dragon appear, having that dragon then turn into a handsome young man, and now that dragon offering to save her…but at a price. Her decision was not made yet when another dragon appeared.

This massive dragon stopped and glared at the human form dragon standing next to the girl, "Son! What business do you have here?"

The fire dragon smirked, "Mother dearest…I was just minding my own business when I saw some puny humans chain this poor girl here. She is obviously being given to the Lord of the East…is that not I."

The dragon huffed then narrowed her gaze, "I will not permit you to sully yourself in the ways of your blasted father…if you take her she will be considered as your mate, and she will be the last. I will permit you to only have your first mate, and this one human. Any others must be yokai…am I understood."

The fire dragon turned to the girl, "Well, it seems you have a choice to make girl, become my mate…or my mother will devour you." He thought for a minute then frowned, "Well even to me that doesn't sound like much of a choice now does it."

The girl glanced between the two dragons that seemed to be having a very nonviolent battle over her. She agreed with the male dragon's second statement but soon dropped to her knees and bowed her head, "My lord…I chose you…"

The fire dragon sneered at his mother as she huffed and flew off back to the palace. He then turned to the girl and knelt before her. He smelled the salt on the air from her tears, but she kept her sobs to minimum. He removed the chains from her wrists then forced her to look at him, "How old are you?"

The girl sniffed then responded, "Thirteen my lord."

The dragon grinned, "Then it seems we have two years to get to know each other."

The girl seemed surprised by this.

The dragon helped the girl to stand and now with them both at their full heights and on even ground she came up only to about halfway up his abdomen, "You should not fear me…I do not doubt you have heard legends of my father, but I am nothing like him. I will not take you before you reach a proper age, and even then I will not take you by force. That is the way of my father, who thrived on fear and hatred…I do not thrive on such things."

The girl bowed her head, "Thank you my lord…you are most honorable."

The dragon sneered, "I am not as honorable as I could be…the Lord of the West is the only truly honorable yokai I know of. I am sure you have also heard of him."

The girl nodded then watched as the dragon returned to his true form, his voice suddenly appeared in her head, "Climb onto my back and hold on, there is no way to reach the palace by foot."

* * *

Moments later they were in the plaza of the Eastern Palace and the girl watched once more as the dragon returned to his human form. She watched nervously as a woman approached, the girl was fearful this was her lord's mother. It was not. The new female dragon bowed to the fire dragon, "My lord mate…welcome home." She turned to the girl, "Who is this?"

The fire dragon snarled, "She is mine…no harm is to come to her."

The dragoness bowed then turned fully to the girl, "Well, it seems I have a rival for my lord's affections." She stepped closer to the girl and gently took hold of her face, "Yes, I can see how he could easily become attracted to you." She released the girl's face, "Well, come little one…you will need something more appropriate to wear than those silly sacrificial robes."

The girl bowed to the dragoness, "Of course…" She then turned to the lord, "…my lord, if I might ask. My father was sacrificing me to gain your lordships favor…"

The fire dragon frowned, "Do you wish me to watch over your father's house?"

The girl's face became stern, "No my lord…I can never forgive my father for what he's done…" She then became meeker, "…even if I were to fall in love with you."

The dragon nodded then watched his two mates walk away. The dragon then roared drawing the attention of his three brothers, "Come…we go to visit my new little mate's family."

* * *

-End Flash Back-

The dragon sat on the futon and turned the girl's face to him, "I remember clearly when your eyes held nothing but fear toward me, now look I much more enjoy the emotion they hold now."

The girl leaned into his hand and grasped the stone around her neck. The stone was actually half of a magic talisman that had been used to stop her aging. Her lord had given it to her on her fifteenth birthday, and he currently held the other half. At his choosing she could age slightly or even revert to a younger state. She smiled at him, "You proved to be a worthy being to place my faith in my lord."

The fire dragon kissed her then stood, "Rest now my love." He waved his hand and the candles on the tables in this corner dimmed. She lay down to rest as the fire dragon turned to the bowl shaped pit in the middle of the cavern. Reverting to his true form he descended into the pit. At the bottom his first mate lay coiled around five eggs. Their first and only clutch as a mated pair of dragons would usually only have needs for a single clutch…seeing as the males would no doubt have multiple mates that would give them offspring.

He approached her and ran his muzzle along hers, "Why do you summon me down to this place? Are they ready to be free of their eggs?"

The female returned the sign of affection then nuzzled the eggs, "Not yet…they've almost reached their limit. You would not want them to suffer as you did being ripped from your egg too soon."

The male sniffed at the middle egg, the one holding his eldest son, "His power…will it truly rival mine?"

The female nodded her massive scaly head, "We were a good match my mate, I believe your hanyo son should be paired with him when they are old enough to train. Together they will serve you well my mate."

The fire dragon watched as the dragoness tended to the eggs then looked up to the the ceiling, with a final rub of their muzzles he turned and left the pit. Returning to the surface he found his mother still coiled at the same place, but now three humans were bowed before her. They were actually his human mate's family, who he'd allowed to live, but enslaved them to serve her. He found it to be a most humorous twist of fate.

He landed in his human form and walked up to the humans, "Well, if it isn't my in-laws…how are you today?"

The younger two humans stared fearfully at the dragon, but the old former lord glared at him, "I am no relation to you defiler…"

The fire dragon lifted the man by his throat, "I would remind you to watch your tongue…least I forget she still has any love left for you."

The man had the intelligence to not speak anymore and was allowed to return to his feet. The large female dragon growled at her son, "Would you please not interrupt son, they were taking orders for the feast."

The dragon bowed, "Of course mother…I just wanted to inform you that my mates are doing well, and soon you will have grandchildren with which to fuss over. For now I will leave to once more attempt to unify my lands…I leave the palace in your care."

The great dragoness nodded her head and rolled her eyes, "Of course my son, don't forget to drag your siblings along. Be mindful of what you eat…and don't sleep in old bear dens without eating the bear first."

The fire dragon chuckled then turned and took flight in his true form; he was quickly joined by his siblings.

* * *

-Modern World-

Kagome was upstairs working on her homework while her family was gathered in the living room. Sota was currently writing a reply to a letter he received from another human child he'd met at the resort. The boy's father had died when he was very little and his mother had remarried to a yokai. The boy's little brother was a hanyo, but his stepfather didn't see them much as he was away on business a lot. That's why he always took them to the resort whenever he was in town.

The boy's family actually lived on the other side of Tokyo, but his stepfather was going to transfer him to Sota's school, and had already introduced the boy to a yokai who would be escorting him and his little brother to school and back home. The human boy had learned at a young age that belonging to a yokai tribe had its advantages.

His mother smiled as she watched him write the responding letter than turned to her father, "It's so nice of them helping us adjust to all this."

Grandfather grunted, "Humph, what do you mean adjust…haven't I said all along there were yokai everywhere? I'm called old, crazy, senile…but I was the one who was right after all wasn't I."

Sota frowned and looked at his grandfather, "But grandpa, you are old."

Grandfather jumped back, "Ahhh, you see what I mean no respect. It must be those yokai…"

Kagome's mother smiled at her father, "Father, please…you seemed to have no problem while we were at the resort."

Grandfather folded his arms, "Well, of course I'd pretend there, what kind of a fool I would be to act foolish when surrounded and having no defenses."

Sota stood up and headed toward the door. His mother stopped him, "Where are you going this late?"

Sota smiled, "Yoki's family lives just down the street. He's the youngest yokai in his tribe and is actually in the same class as me at school. We're going to get help on our history reports from his elder brother."

His mother smiled, "Well, okay, just be back before bed time."

Sota nodded then picked up his backpack and exited the house and ran down the steps. At the bottom a boy stood waiting. Sota waved to him, "Hey Yoki."

Yoki smiled, "Hey Sota…we need to hurry I have to be off the street before sundown, or I'll be turning batty were someone might see."

Sota nodded and the two of them took off at a jog. They entered Yoki's house just before the sun had completely set. Sota turned around to see his classmate blur then appear as the bat yokai he truly was. From the doorway to the kitchen Yoki's mother and brother appeared, both in their bat tribe appearance. The mother set a bowl of fruit on the table, "Well, here you go boys, eat up I'll bring out more if you need it."

The two younger boys sat down on the couch as Yoki's older brother sat in a recliner and adjusted his wings, "Ah…humans never have made a chair suitable for wings." He then turned to Sota, "So, what did you think of the resort, nice place huh?"

Sota nodded, "Yeah, but why you weren't there with your mom and brother?"

The elder bat chuckled, "I had to work…Lord Sesshomaru doesn't give us low level employees just random vacation time whenever we want."

Sota frowned at the bowl of fruit, "Um…hope I'm not sounding rude, but if your bat yokai, shouldn't you drink blood or something?"

The bat brother's both chuckled, the elder recovered first, "You're thinking of our cousins…we're the fruit bat equivalent. Our tribe broke away from the blood drinkers about four hundred and fifty years ago…just before I was born."

Yoki nodded, "You wouldn't catch any of my relatives even touching that stuff…give me a nice big apple any day."

Sota reached into the bowl and tossed him one of the apples.

Yoki laughed then recovered, "Thank you very much."

Yoki's brother took a nectarine then leaned back into the chair, "So, what part of history is your class studying now?"

* * *

Back at the Higurashi house Kagome had come back downstairs when she'd heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to find Airi standing smiling at her, well an Airi that was five hundred years older and thus fully matured, and standing next to her was Koga, who also seemed to have filled out to a more adult appearance. Kagome led them into the living room, and quickly introduced them to her mother and grandfather then led them upstairs.

Airi gazed around her room, "Wow…my brother described what it looked like, but you really have to see something to understand it."

Kagome frowned, "Why didn't I ever describe my room to you?"

Airi shrugged, "I think we always had more important matter to discuss."

Koga huffed, "Come on Airi we're here for a reason…if we're not quick your father won't give us the task of doing this anymore."

Airi's ears went back displaying her annoyance with her mate, "Fine…" Airi turned back to Kagome, "…okay…oh yeah remember to tell dad when you see him next that he'll have to send someone to tell you this stuff, but never tell him who you've met in this time period."

Koga interrupted, "It could make those of us who protect lax in our duties…then that person might die unexpectedly."

Airi huffed, "I was getting to that…" She turned back to Kagome, "…well, anyways…what we were sent to tell you, well sort of. It's got to be like prophesy. One rises in the west, one rises in the east, together they summon the north and the south, when the four come all the others will follow, together hand in hand, yokai and human, full and half. March toward a dark castle will they all, to battle a foe most evil, to the end united they stand, or all shall fall."

Koga nodded, "Yup, that was it…good job Airi, I was sure I'd have forgotten part of it."

Kagome frowned, "So what does it mean?"

Her two friends shrugged, Koga spoke up, "All I know is what actually took place…and of course I can't tell you that."

Kagome nodded, "Thanks, I'll make sure I deliver that message to your father as soon as I can."

* * *

Airi and Koga stayed just long enough to have tea then they left. As they were descending the steps Koga noticed Airi becoming moody, "What's wrong?"

Airi turned to Koga, "You know when she'll next see dad right?"

Koga bowed his head, "Don't worry Airi, everything turned out fine last time…and since we didn't warn her about that, everything should be fine this time too. She'll do everything exactly as she did it before, she'll be safe, and so will all the others."

Airi smiled sadly at her mate, "Let's go home." Koga obliged and picked Airi up and he leapt from rooftop to rooftop speeding their travel through the city unseen.

* * *

-Feudal Era-

Kohaku watched the sun rise as he and Jaken led Ah-Un who was carrying Rin into a small clearing with a small stream. They could just see the top of the sacred tree of to the southwest of their present location. Kohaku pointed to the east, "The village should just be over there. I'll take the list and go order our supplies, then I'll come back with the cost so we can get the money."

Jaken nodded his head, while he still didn't like having the boy tell him how it was going to be, he'd actually grown fond of the children during their short journey. To remain out of site and reduce the burden on Ah-Un they'd remained on the ground. Kohaku had proven himself as a decent protector as he'd handled several lesser yokai issues and also a few wild beasts. Jaken turned to the sleeping Rin, "Ah-Un and I will guard Rin be quick with your chores."

Kohaku nodded then donned his exterminator gear. To hide the fact he was traveling as part of Lord Sesshomaru's retinue they'd decided he'd chance entering the village in the gear. Since the villagers no doubt had seen his sister wearing the same armor they'd most likely have no qualms, it also gave him an alibi for any lingering scent from sleeping in Lord Sesshomaru's mokomoko. While they'd traveled Sesshomaru returned to them every evening, but had told them they would be on their own for awhile once they reached a certain point, that had been why they'd traveled through the previous night.

* * *

It took Kohaku about an hour to reach the village, as he'd gotten lost once and had to double back. As he crossed the bridge into the village he spotted Kirara keeping watch. The two tailed cat yokai leapt onto his shoulder and gave him few licks with her tongue. Kohaku laughed as he petted the cat, "Hello Kirara, it's good to see you too. I take it that since you're here big sister is too." Kirara mewed then leapt down and took off. Kohaku knew the cat was leading him to his sister so quickly followed.

Kohaku stopped outside the miko's hut and called toward the open door, "Big Sis, are you there?"

Sango darted out the door, "Kohaku!" She hugged him tight then released him to look him over, "Kohaku, what are you doing here? Are you alright?"

Kohaku nodded, "I'm on assignment…First Teacher sent me to help a daiyokai that is on patrol. We needed some supplies so I was sent to acquire them."

Kohaku pulled out the list then handed it to his sister. Sango reviewed the list, "A saddle and tack for a two headed dragon?"

Kohaku nodded, "My employer's mount…my first task was to deliver the mount, but he didn't have any riding gear."

Sango looked back at the list, "There are also measurements for a small girl's kimono and some day clothes."

Kohaku nodded again, "My employer also has a young human ward, she came into his protection recently so he's still gathering what necessities she requires."

Sango huffed, "This is a lot of stuff…you'll need to bring the mount and the girl to the village. I'll tell the tanner and tailor not to worry, anyways with Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara around these villagers aren't quite so easily spooked by a few yokai and strangers."

Kohaku bowed, "Thank you sis…" Kohaku then went solemn, "…um…you know about home right?"

Sango nodded, "Yeah…the Lord of the West told me a few days ago. I'm sorry I wasn't there…maybe…"

Kohaku shook his head frantically, "No! That would have been bad…I don't know what I'd do if both you and dad were gone."

Sango smiled, "I know the feeling…well, we can sit and have a talk, I'll have Shippo go around and get some of these easier to carry goods gathered up, I take it your employer wants you back at camp before dark."

Kohaku nodded, "Yep, he doesn't really want to enter human villages if he can avoid it."

Sango nodded then called out Shippo who quickly dashed off to request the supplies from the proper villagers. After talking to his sister for several hours Kohaku left the village just after mid day with about half the supplies he'd went to get, and estimated cost for those he'd need to buy. Several of the villagers had given him the supplies free of charge, either in gratitude for his sister who was popular with the villagers, especially the fathers of the young girls that were left alone by Miroku due to Sango putting the fear of Kami into him, or out of remorse for his destroyed village or the fact he was serving a daiyokai.

* * *

Kohaku entered the clearing a half hour after leaving the village, he didn't get lost this time. Kohaku set the supplies down next to Ah-Un then turned to Jaken and Rin who were sitting next to a small fire where a couple fish were being cooked by a small fire. Kohaku sat so he completed their triangle around the fire, "Well, that was a fun…oh yeah I have to take Rin and Ah-Un into the village tomorrow."

Jaken squealed, "You have to what?"

Kohaku huffed, "I got most the supplies that the villagers gave me for free, but I have to take Rin into the village for a final fitting with the kimono and the tanner needs to see Ah-Un to get a specific idea on what the saddle and tack need to look like to accommodate his size and shape."

Rin looked happy, "So I get to meet big brother Kohaku's big sister and her friends?"

Kohaku shrugged, "If they're still there…sis said Lord Inuyasha had got to get their friend Kagome, but hadn't come back yet."

Jaken frowned, "Hmm…If Lord Inuyasha isn't present than that reduces the chances of them learning your traveling with our Lord…" The Kappa turned to Rin, "Rin, if you go with Kohaku you must promise not to mention either Lord Sesshomaru or myself. While Kohaku's sister has never met me, she knows our lord, and most likely knows my name. Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome would both know Lord Sesshomaru and my name as well."

Rin nodded, "Okay master Jaken…I'll call Lord Sesshomaru my lord, and call you my lords servant."

Jaken felt he was more than just a mere servant, but knew that would be easiest for the child. He then turned to Kohaku, "Well then we should examine the supplies you were given then summon funds from the palace."

* * *

Far from that place Sesshomaru walked alone. He'd been following his target for some time, and had been forced to break away from his tracking to watch over his wards at night, but now that they were so near his brother he did not dare go to them, unless he was deemed in violation of his father's decree of separation. Him going to that village would be a blatant disobedience, and would not go unpunished.

Now Sesshomaru was almost upon his target when he suddenly felt something bite him. Slapping the biter he held him out as the small flea popped back to his usual shape. Myoga bowed to Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru, I know who you seek, and I come to beg you to turn from this path."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Myoga, this one has never seemed to be of interest to you, why you are not advising this one's brother?"

Myoga narrowed his own eyes conspiratorially, "My Lord, as a vassal of your great father it is my duty to watch over all his children. A task my lord that has been much more difficult in recent decades…" Myoga then turned toward the direction Sesshomaru had been traveling, "The one you seek is both most ancient, and most terrifying. I truly beg you to turn back from this path; it can only lead to pain and suffering."

Sesshomaru looked toward the southern edge of his father's domain, "The Lord of that land is a reasonable being is he not?"

Myoga shivered, "It is not the Lord you must worry about my young master…it is his daughter, she has never found a match in the many centuries she's lived. Are you willing to face such a female?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "Why has she failed to find a match?"

The flea turned back to Sesshomaru, "She is much like you my young lord, but also almost the complete opposite. Where you have very little heart she has the grandest heart there ever was, it is because no being has ever proven to her that they are truly caring and can protect without cause or need."

Sesshomaru looked at the flea, "What tribe are they?"

Myoga rubbed his chin, "They are also an Inu tribe, but whereas all of the western tribe has white hair and golden eyes their tribe has obsidian black hair and their eyes are as silver as the moon. It is believed that they have descended from a different hell yokai than your own tribe, also they do not have mokomoko such as yours."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Then they are indeed a strange breed, but I must discover what it is I'm missing in regards to my own tribe. Seeing another Inuyokai tribe I may understand what it is I am missing."

Myoga leapt up to his shoulder, "Then my young lord I must insist on traveling with you."

Sesshomaru looked at the flea confused, "I thought you fled from danger?"

Myoga looked nervously at the young Inuyokai, "If I don't come with you, the possibility of you causing a war with that land is not a far gone conclusion."

Sesshomaru growled then continued on his path, "I will not abide cowardice like my father and brother seem to overlook."

* * *

End Chapter Forty One

A/N: Oh, yes the dragons will be of importance later, and yes they are the children of the old Ryukotsusei who currently has a giant claw from Inu no Taisho pining him to a cliff. Now, who do they want revenge on…we'll have to wait and see won't we? Yes, apparently I was born of some sort of evil that gives you readers so much to think about, but truthfully I also give you so many answers within the text. I'm just good at hiding it and misleading you. It comes from working in a field where my whole job is basically misleading people. No that's not a stage you're looking at, it's a whole town filled with many interesting people. Ah, the life of a theatre tech…okay, back to writing. I wrote this note about halfway through the chapter…

A/N2: Now for the note at the end of the chapter. So, what have we here, Sesshomaru has stepped outside his father's realm of influence, what can he be thinking. Is it annoying that I pose questions to the readers after the chapter; sorry, I've had a few too many classes in assessing what has been read. Happens when you have to tear apart half a dozen scripts and break them down into their fundamental parts and analyzing each part and what it means.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Forty Two:

* * *

Naraku's Palace…

Naraku sat watching Kanna's mirror as it replayed the battle near the bone eater's well. Naraku frowned as he watched Inuyasha destroy a large number of his servants as well as the barrier. Naraku glared at Kanna, "What is this? Are you telling me that that blasted hanyo has started to become stronger?"

Kanna nodded, "He destroyed most of your forces on his own…the others who were with him merely covered his back."

Naraku stood and stormed into the courtyard of his palace, "Goshinki!"

A massive blue ogre stood before him, "What do you require master?"

Naraku pointed in the general direction of Kaede's Village, "Track down that stupid hanyo, take the brothers Kageromaru and Juromaru. Dispose of him and his allies, and do not return without the miko who travels with him…I want her alive."

Goshinki bowed his head then turned and lumbered off.

Naraku then turned to the roof behind him, "Kagura…I have a job for you."

Kagura landed next to her master, "What is it Naraku?"

Naraku pulled a scroll from his robe and unraveling it produced a map, "With some great trouble I have located several places that are deemed sacred to the Inuyokai, I wish you to discover their purposes, and if any of them prove to be useful you will inform me."

Kagura took the map, "These places will be guarded will they not?"

Naraku shrugged, "What do I care Kagura? You do know you are expendable, I can always replace you."

Kagura glared then departed into the sky. After she left Naraku turned to Kanna who'd followed him into the courtyard, "I believe I'm going to take care of my human time…keep me informed of what is happening."

Kanna bowed then watched Naraku disappear into the castle.

* * *

Jaken watched as Kohaku left with Ah-Un and Rin. The Kappa was going to remain at their camp until they returned, and decided that checking their perimeter would be prudent. The children and the beast were not gone long when Jaken noticed movement and a massive dog landed in the clearing.

Jaken knew immediately it was not a daiyokai, but merely a lesser soldier, no doubt patrolling the area. He watched as the guardsman turned into his human form and glared directly at him, "I know your there toad…I can smell your fear."

Jaken stepped from the bushes and narrowed his eyes at the Inuyokai, "Umph…I am a servant of Lord Sesshomaru…I have no reason to fear you commoner."

The Inuyokai growled, "For a servant of Sesshomaru's to be here is tantamount to treason…what business do you have here?"

The Kappa looked for the Inuyokai's mark, the mark that showed which of the daiyokai of their tribe they served under. Jaken swallowed the lump that formed when he recognized the mark as that of Inuyasha's guard. They were a small force of about sixty Inuyokai that had taken up their young lord's mark shortly after his abduction almost two centuries prior. This branch of the Lord of the West's army had no love lost for the diminutive Kappa.

The Inuyokai growled louder, "Answer me you piece of filth or I'll drag you before the Lord of the West and report this intrusion upon Lord Inuyasha's territory."

Jaken steadied himself and hefted the Staff of Two Heads into a ready position, "I am here escorting my lord's ward and the young exterminator placed in his care, they are currently within the village procuring supplies needed by them, as they are human."

The Inuyokai snuffed then sat next to the fire, "Exterminator Kohaku is permitted here due to his sister's presence as a member of Lord Inuyasha's traveling companions. Those who serve Sesshomaru should not so lightly tread into this territory; the Lord of the West has issued a decree that Sesshomaru is to remain away from his brother, unless their paths cross by fate. Your master may not seek his brother out."

Jaken scoffed, "I know of that decree, and while it is rubbish, my Lord would never harm yours willingly. They are brothers are they not?"

The Inuyokai examined his claws, "That is not what I heard…the last they met your master attempted to eviscerate my Lord. That is not something my brigade takes lightly. If we had been present…"

Jaken huffed as he interrupted, "If you had been present you'd have been wiped out by my Lord, you are a bunch of weak lesser yokai who cling to a weak half breed that only still lives due to my intervention."

The Inuyokai snarled, "Do not forget your place toad…had you not saved my Lord's life the Lord of the West would have picked his teeth clean with your bones. You should watch who you call weak, my captain is nowhere near weak, he was present when the Lord of the West overthrew his own father and led our tribe to prominence. He is truly a great warrior, and chose to lead our brigade to honor the Lord of the West."

Jaken huffed and sat across the fire from the Inuyokai, "What are you waiting for anyways?"

The Inuyokai grinned, "I'm the advanced scout…your camp happens to be in the same location as ours."

* * *

At the village Rin had finished with her fitting and had stuck her new kimono in the new saddle bag that the tanner had made for Ah-Un. It was the quickest piece to make so of course was finished first. They were now waiting for the last of the tack then they'd be able to return to Jaken. They decided to wait at Kaede's hut where Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were waiting for Inuyasha who'd once again left to get Kagome. Kirara was currently patrolling the village for rogue yokai and any stray mice that may have been scurrying around.

Miroku turned to Kohaku as Rin and Sango were helping Kaede with the lunch stew, "So, you never said which daiyokai you were traveling with. Is it one of Inuyasha's relatives?"

Kohaku frowned, "Well, he is related, but I'm not really sure how close they are." It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't lie either.

Miroku nodded, "I see, so he's no doubt a distant relation, um…why were you sent to serve him. What is your teacher doing now?"

Kohaku shrugged, "Not sure…said he had some work to do for the Lord of the West. No doubt tracking something, if you need to find something without anyone knowing that you're tracking it he's the one to send." Kohaku accepted a bowl of stew Rin handed him then turned to his sister, "So where does this Kagome person live, it seems to be taking Lord Inuyasha a long time to retrieve her."

Sango frowned, "It's hard to explain. Kagome…it's not so much where she lives, as it is when she lives. Her home from what she's told us is near the bone eater's well, but won't be there for many years. She's from five hundred years into our future, and travels back and forth through the well."

Kohaku furrowed his brow, "Wow, so how does she do it, and can anyone else use it like that?"

Miroku shook his head, "No, Shippo tried to once but was unable to pass through. It seems that Kagome is able to pass because she has a connection to the Jewel of Four Souls, but the how and why Inuyasha is able to is beyond my understanding. It may be he also has a connection to the Jewel, or it may be a side effect of his time being sealed under Lady Kikyo's power. Kagome is Lady Kikyo's reincarnation, so they may have some sort of connection that way."

Kohaku nodded then continued to eat. After they finished lunch he and Rin departed to get Ah-Un equipped with his gear then finish gathering what they needed.

* * *

-Modern World-

Inuyasha exited the well house to find Kagome finishing putting several first aid kits into her backpack. She turned to see him then nodded, "Almost ready, just need to go grab something from my room."

Inuyasha was of course surprised that Kagome was ready to go, and was only able to stand and stare at the girl as she ran back into her house and soon returned not carrying anything that he could see. Inuyasha frowned, "What did you get?"

Kagome smiled at him innocently, "Oh, nothing important, just a book."

Kagome pulled a small book from her pocket. Inuyasha frowned at the cover, "Pocket guide to emergency first aid…why would you need this?"

Kagome frowned at the hanyo as she took the book back and deposited it into a pouch on her bag. She also slipped a small piece of paper into the bag that had the message she needed to deliver written on it. She then turned back to Inuyasha, "Really Inuyasha, how many times in the last month have you nearly died?"

Inuyasha thought then held up two fingers, "Twice."

Kagome huffed, "That was a rhetorical question…" She noticed his face showed confusion, "…that means you didn't need to answer it."

Inuyasha frowned, "If I wasn't supposed to answer why would you ask?"

Kagome shook her head, "What did they teach you as a child?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "I'm a fighter not debater…no need to waste the time on stupid stuff I'd never use. Sesshomaru is the one that needed to learn politics; I just needed to learn to fight, and have enough knowledge to know when to fight and when to retreat."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "I take it you failed on the retreating portion of your training."

Inuyasha scratched his head, "Um…well, retreating is fine for a common soldier, just not for the son of a daiyokai. I'd get lectured pretty hard if I did something like that, my being on the battle field should technically signify my sides victory. That's what it means to be daiyokai, you're the only one who can finish a battle before it even starts."

Kagome smiled sadly, "But Inuyasha, you're not a daiyokai, you're a hanyo. Doesn't that mean you are held to a different standard?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, it means I have to try twice as hard to prove myself, both to my father, and my own troops."

Kagome frowned, "Your own troops?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Every member of my family leads a portion of my father's army. Those Inuyokai who serve us carry our mark instead of my father's mark. The number and strength of those who follow us is an obvious view of how our tribe feels about each of us. Father's troop is of course the largest with over a thousand Inuyokai serving him, my mother and my father's eldest brother are equal next with nine hundred each, my brother follows them with three hundred loyalists, and the rest of us have less than a hundred each. At last count my troop only consists of sixty soldiers."

Kagome picked up her giant pack, "Why aren't they traveling with us?"

Inuyasha turned to the well, "Because we aren't in a state of war…only then would they respond to a call to arms. Otherwise they guard anything I deem as mine, such as the forest and Kaede's village. No doubt they're roaming around the forest waiting for a need to arise."

* * *

-Feudal Era-

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well then turned to see an Inuyokai wearing the uniform of a captain kneeling. The captain stood revealing Inuyasha's mark blazoned on his chest armor, "My Lord, I've come to report the forest is secure and nothing of note occurred at the village during your absence."

Kagome looked surprised, "Wow, you weren't lying."

The captain frowned, "Lady Kagome I assume. Lord Inuyasha would not be able to lie very effectivly. Inuyokai are incabable of doing so. Though we may not reveal the whole truth about a situation, we cannot lie."

Inuyasha grunted, "Keh, you forget captain, I'm half human. I've lied plenty over the years, just not to you."

The captain chuckled, "Yes, but you've also never gotten away with it with other Inuyokai have you."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyokai can tell when someone is lying?"

Inuyasha nodded, "The full yokai ones are better at it then us hanyo, but it is nearly impossible to lie to Inuyokai. Though there are ways, like if you tell a half truth, or a lie that isn't really a lie. That's why I warned you not to lie in front of my family. My stepmother is impossible to lie to, I should know."

The captain nodded, "I only have two things of note to report. First is, as you know, your stepmother has stationed a regimen about six hundred yards to the west of this location. Their only assignment seems to be watching this place. Also about half a mile to the northeast a group of your brother's followers have put up camp. It's that Kappa of his, his dragon beast mount, and two human children one of which is a young exterminator…I believe he's the brother of the exterminator that travels with you."

Inuyasha growled, "What reason are they here?"

The captain frowned, "I believe they are merely staying within your territory to take advantage of your protection. I've left a squad of our soldiers to keep an eye on them. No doubt Lord Sesshomaru will summon them to meet him outside your territory sooner or later."

Inuyasha snarled then narrowed his eyes at the captain, "Tell the boy that he and the other human can stay in the village until Sesshomaru sends for them. Jaken can go stay at my stepmother's regiment's camp, and the mount can stay at the outskirts of the village."

The captain nodded, "That is very gracious of you my lord…allowing your brother's retainer and wards to remain within your territory."

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha grumbled then turned to the captain, "I think it'd be better if we got back to the village…um…see you later?"

The captain smirked, "Only if there's a problem." He then turned into his Inu form, which was about equal in size to Sesshomaru, and flew off to his camp.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood outside the manor that this tribe of Inuyokai used as their base. The southern lands were not unified under a single lord like the west, nor even had a tribe that had ever unified the lands such as the dragons of the east had once done with the eastern lands prior to Ryukotsusei being sealed. Sesshomaru approached the main door, but was stopped by a pair of guards.

The guards were as Myoga had said, Inuyokai with obsidian hair and silver eyes. The guards snarled and held swords at the ready, obviously not liking that a member of their cousin tribe had ventured into their domain. Sesshomaru held out his hand and Myoga hopped down to stand on the young daiyokai's palm, "Excuse my young lord's trespass, he comes to speak with your alpha, if you would mind announcing Lord Sesshomaru, heir of the Western Lands."

One of the guards tilted his head, "Why does a pup from the Western Lord's court wish to speak to our alpha?"

Myoga bowed, "Well, of course that would be a reasonable question. My lord wishes to learn of the secrets of the Inuyokai tribe, but to question his own relatives would not be prudent…as you know doubt are aware my young lord is coming to the time where he should be succeeding his own father."

The second guard growled, "Succeed? What right does he have to succeed his father?"

Myoga frowned, "Is it not the way of the Inuyokai, for the son to surpass the father?"

The first guard scoffed, "Let the alpha explain to you the truth…then maybe you will find what you're seeking."

Sesshomaru was led to a rather large meeting room where a massive black Inu lay, a female that appeared to be about Sesshomaru's physical age sat upon one of her father's forepaws. The massive Inu raised its head and scrutinized Sesshomaru, "So I wondered when you would make your way here. Though your business here is still unknown, have you come to conquer my lands for your father, for yourself, or do you come for another reason?"

Sesshomaru bowed his head then knelt on the cushion provided. Looking up at the massive Inuyokai was like looking up to a negative version of his father. Where his father's fur was white this one's was black, and of course the eyes. Also this Inuyokai did not emit the same feeling of strength, power, and authority that his own father did. This one's aura seemed to emit a sense of weakness and tiredness. He allowed Myoga to once more address this Inuyokai alpha, as it was not proper for the young noble to speak with this Lord when he had a retainer present to do so.

Myoga hopped across the floor so he stood between Sesshomaru and the Inuyokai alpha, "Good day your most honorable lordship. Please forgive our intrusion upon your lands, but my young master has need of your great wisdom."

The Inuyokai barked what seemed like laughter, "This is hilarious…you act more like humans than I ever thought possible. I'd heard rumors that the western tribe had adopted such things, but I couldn't believe it till now."

The female at his foot glared at him then turned to Sesshomaru, "Excuse my father Lord Sesshomaru, but he is of the older generation. He's yet to fully accept that we must begin to blend in with the humans if we hope to survive. Your father was the first to realize this truth, and that was many hundreds of years ago."

Sesshomaru remained stoic as he responded, "This one understands. This Sesshomaru comes before you this day your lordship to pose to you a query."

The Inuyokai bowed his head in consent, "Ask your question."

Sesshomaru nodded then began to speak, "As you can no doubt see this one recently lost his arm…while under the influence of a parasite of unknown origins he challenged his father when he stopped this one from pursuing this one's brother when he went to claim what was rightfully this Sesshomaru's by birth, but also rightfully his by our father's decree."

The Inuyokai narrowed his eyes, "If your father decreed that that item belonged to your brother, than you have no right to it. You've lived among humans far too long, among us there is no right by birth. You do not even have the right to challenge your father for leadership of your tribe. It is your siblings who give you that right, and it is them that give you the power to do such."

Sesshomaru frowned, "This one does not understand."

The Inuyokai huffed then turned to a tapestry on the wall, "No matter what tribe of Inuyokai you are from, it is always the same. We are creatures of pack mentality, but it is so much more than that."

The tapestry depicted an Inuyokai sitting in the center of a circle, and at every compass point around the circle sat another Inuyokai for a total of eight. From each of the surrounding Inuyokai lines that represented power ran toward the yokai in the center. Sesshomaru stood and approached the tapestry, "The other Inuyokai are giving power to the one in the center?"

The Inuyokai nodded, "Very astute, that they are. It is why daiyokai of our tribes are so powerful; we gain small amounts of power from all lower Inuyokai that serve us, but if the other Inuyokai who are giving us power are our blood relatives than the amounts of power are much greater."

Sesshomaru looked at the elder yokai, "How much more?"

The Inuyokai narrowed his eyes, "I think you already have a clue."

Sesshomaru returned to the cushion, "If this one's siblings should give him power, why did he not feel it when he battled his father?"

The Inuyokai shook his massive head, "There could be a number of reasons. If they fear, hate, or distrust you then they would not give you the power, it is a subconscious act that we would not notice. Also distance affects the amount of power, so naturally if your father's siblings were close by they would be dumping untold amounts of power to him. The amount given is not a reflection of that beings own power, but the amount of trust and other positive emotions they feel toward the one being granted the power."

Sesshomaru realized something, "Your lordship, I do not sense the same amount of power from you that I do from my father, in fact I sense weakness."

The Inuyokai nodded sadly, "I wondered if you'd noticed…you've probably also noticed that my tribe is in decline. I lost my siblings when battling your uncle a couple centuries ago. I only had two brothers, but they were both very loyal. Your uncle's forces came this way under orders from your father. I had foolishly allied my tribe with Ryukotsusei, not knowing he was using us as a diversion."

Sesshomaru frowned, "A diversion for what?"

The Inuyokai chuckled, "Your hanyo brother's mother, what was her name…Izayoi that's right. Well, your father wasn't the only daiyokai interested in her."

Sesshomaru snarled dangerously, "You aided that snake in crossing our boarders!" Sesshomaru darted to his feet, "I remember my uncle returning from a battle just before Ryokotsusei's attack…I nearly lost my father, and my brother could have also been killed that day. Give me a good reason I should not finish off what my uncle started?"

"I can give you that reason." Sesshomaru turned to see a yokai standing in the door way, his scent gave him away as being a dragon, "Sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but I have business with this Inuyokai. It seems he's been causing a disruption in the Eastern Lands, I really can't allow that."

The Inuyokai stood, "Well, if it isn't the little salamander. Come to battle me, or you going to talk my ear off like this one."

The fire dragon huffed causing a puff of smoke to escape his mouth, "Sorry, but I promised my mates I wouldn't do anything rash." He turned to Sesshomaru, "Guess I should really have a word with your old man too, but that can wait." He turned back to the Inuyokai, "Stop trying to incite revolts within my lands…I'm sorry my old man did some stupid thing over some human woman, but he's gone now and I'm not him. Any fight you had was with him and not with the Eastern Lands."

The Inuyokai snorted, "What revolts?"

The fire dragon frowned, "You mean you haven't been causing the tribes within my lands to fight each other and turn on me?"

The Inuyokai shook his head, "I've washed my hands of that land I will have no more dealing with you two faced serpents."

The fire dragon looked affronted, "Hey, my father may have been a two faced snake, but the rest of us have only one face."

Suddenly a gust of wind ripped through the room and another dragon appeared, "Big brother…need get…home…now…eggs hatching…little sister…in labor…"

The fire dragon snarled, "Shit! I figured I had a few more days, guess those kids can't wait." He turned to the room in general, "Well, seems I'm needed elsewhere." He turned to leave than looked over his shoulder, "Oh…one more question. If he doesn't work for you than who's the guy in the albino baboon getup?"

Sesshomaru thought to his uncle's letter, "I've never heard of such, but I know of an abomination hanyo named Naraku that has been causing problems in the West for some time."

The fire dragon nodded, "Thanks I'll look into this creep, but first I have business back home." The fire dragon exited quickly followed by the wind dragon.

The Inuyokai turned to look at Sesshomaru, "Who is this Naraku?" Sesshomaru allowed Myoga to fill in these Inuyokai on this one called Naraku.

* * *

End Chapter Forty Two

A/N: Quick note in regards to a question asked by a reviewer, Ayame is a filler character, i.e. non canon, from the anime that doesn't actually appear in the manga even in dialogue. While I've heard about the ending of Final Act, Koga disappears from the manga after he loses his shards. It's like when he loses them in the anime, but at the end of the manga his ultimate fate is never revealed. Yes, I do also realize that the third movie Swords of an Honorable Ruler, which parts of this story reference heavily, is also technically non canon as the creator of Inuyasha had no hand in developing that movie. I try to limit filler material in my stories I base off of anime/manga works as even in anime those characters that appear in filler arcs or episodes usually slowly fade away as they have no true part in the canon plot. So, to summarize, for all intents and purposes for this story, Ayame does not exist…um…okay maybe as a fan service I'll figure her into the story somehow…just don't push for too many other filler characters, cause I got enough of my own to deal with as it is.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Forty Three:

* * *

Sesshomaru was meditating in the room granted him by the Inuyokai Lord he was currently visiting. The Lord's daughter had offered him a place to rest, which for propriety's sake he was required to accept. She'd led him to this rather modest room which contained a futon, a couple cushions, a table, and a candle. The simplicity of the room reflected the tribe's current state of decline.

Sesshomaru looked at the table where Myoga had set up his small tea set and was currently sipping his drink. Sesshomaru queried his temporary retainer, "Myoga, the lord's daughter seemed very different than what you depicted her as."

Myoga frowned, "Yes master, I too am surprised by how different the rumors are from reality. Though since there has been no love lost between this tribe and our great land it is not hard to see how such rumors have surfaced."

Sesshomaru growled lightly, "Myoga, rumors should not be treated as fact unless they have been proven to be truthful."

Myoga bowed, "Of course my young lord…though I do feel a certain strangeness about her, as though there is more to her than meets the eye. Do not drop your guard master."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I will remain vigilant as always."

Myoga then turned toward the door, "If you'll excuse me my lord, I will search out their kitchens and have them prepare you a proper meal." With that Myoga hopped from the table. The shoji door seemed to open and close on its own as the flea exited the room.

Sesshomaru went back to his meditation until a slight knock indicated someone was at the door. He knew it was not Myoga since the flea had barely left. The person's scent soon revealed it to be the lord's daughter. Sesshomaru stood and after straightening his clothes turned to the door, "Enter."

The Lord's daughter was kneeling at the door as she opened it then stood to enter kneeled again to close the door then turned back to Sesshomaru, "My Lord, I wish to speak to you in private. I sensed your retainer had left so decided I'd speak to you while he was gone."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Speak."

The daughter kept her head lowered, and Sesshomaru quickly realized why. The female's scent now unmixed from her father's revealed her to not belonging to the alpha cast of Inuyokai, her scent revealed she was only half-Inuyokai her mother was obviously of a different breed of yokai. She spoke in a subdued voice that was proper for her station, "I am truly sorry to intrude upon your time, but I felt I needed to speak to you in person. My father is not the strongest Inuyokai, not only in power, but also in will. My mother was a sorceress yokai, and as such I too have power. My power is unique as I can sense the hearts of men, whether they be yokai or human."

Sesshomaru nodded, "So you have not found a mate not because of your own fickleness, but since no alpha would have you. It would also be shameful for a non-alpha to mate with the daughter of an alpha."

The daughter nodded, "Also I have no ability to turn into a true Inuyokai as you or my father can, seeing as my mother was not Inuyokai, but this is not what I've come to talk to you about."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Then what have you come to speak about?"

The daughter stood and cautiously placed a hand on Sesshomaru's chest, where his heart was, "I have sensed it since you first came to this place. Your heart is in pain…such pain I've never felt. It is a mixture of sorrow, guilt, confusion. These are not feelings a yokai of your stature should have, yet there it is."

Sesshomaru grasped her wrist and removed her hand from his chest, "This Sesshomaru has no need for you to tell me this. This one's heart has no bearing on what must be done."

The daughter slipped her wrist from his grasp then sat on the cushion opposite the one Sesshomaru had been standing on, "I am sorry if you see this as an intrusion, but what causes such feeling within your heart. I have read many hearts over the centuries since my birth, and never have I seen one like yours."

Sesshomaru sat on his cushion, "Do you have siblings?"

The daughter nodded solemnly, "Two half siblings yes, my brothers are much younger than I, but have already had mates and pups. This domain is currently split between them as they are governing it for father as he's become unable to properly rule. I will decide which will succeed him soon."

Sesshomaru turned to look out the window, "My younger brother, Inuyasha, is a hanyo. I once treated him favorably when he was but an infant, and also while he was but a pup in the physical sense as well as the chronologic sense. I am not even sure when the rift started, but it has turned into a canyon over the years. Even I doubt whether reconciliation is possible."

The daughter smiled sadly, "Being the eldest is never an easy task. You are not only responsible for your own well being, but also that of your younger siblings." She turned slightly allowing the candle light to illuminate a single faded white line on her otherwise unmarked neck, "We must protect them no matter the cost to ourselves…our honor demands nothing less."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "It must have been quite an emotional event to allow such a scar to form."

The daughter dipped her head in the affirmative, "Sanjin the younger of my two brothers was but a pup when your uncle's forces bore down on our old home. One of your uncle's men cornered us, and decided I would be his war prize. He held a blade to my neck as he forced himself upon me. Sanjin was too scared to move."

Sesshomaru snarled, "My uncle would never allow such despicable actions from his men."

She nodded, "His wrath was great when he came upon that scene. My assailant begged for his life even as your uncle tore him in half. I'd never seen such raw power…it was then that I realized my father's true weakness."

Sesshomaru growled low, "My tribe values honor and such acts are beyond dishonorable."

She bowed her head, "My lord, I offer you a choice…I see you truly have a noble heart, but the pain and confusion are shadowing your true self. I have within my power two ways to aid you. First, with my powers of sorcery I can remove the pain, but with this method comes the side effect of you losing yourself. Second, I can come to you and comfort you as any female can, but unlike a true mate I will hold no illusions of anything more." She stood and walked toward the door, "I will leave the choice to you…I will return after your retainer has retired for the night."

After she'd left Sesshomaru contemplated what she'd said. He then turned to a corner of the room where Myoga had been hiding himself. He'd returned through a small hole in the shoji, "Myoga…I believe I need your advice."

Myoga noticed the slip from Sesshomaru's normal third person speech to first person, "Well, this is quite the conundrum."

Sesshomaru frowned as he extended his hand, "She was offering herself to me…that is not normal behavior for a noble."

Myoga nodded as he hopped onto the offered hand, "It may not be normal, but truthfully she is not a noble…if there was time I'd seek out your father for guidance, but even I could not travel that quickly, nor could Lady Moko send a message if she was viewing this encounter, and had gone to your father."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "What would father do in such a situation?"

Myoga rubbed his chin as his eyes narrowed, "Hmm…Inu no Taisho was once in such a situation, but the girl was human…"

Sesshomaru frowned, "I know of the events surrounding Lady Izayoi…and that was nothing like this."

Myoga shook his head, "No, no. Not Lady Izayoi…this happened long before you were even born. It was when he was but a young pup, before your uncle went rogue. This happened back when they and their sister lived with their mother."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I overheard once that father and the oldest of his siblings had the same mother, but they don't usually talk about her or where they were born."

Myoga nodded, "Back in those days I was a retainer for your grandfather, he had very few non Inuyokai who served him, and when he found his first mate he had me stay to keep a tab on his children. He visited her once about every ten years, after the birth of his first daughter he'd learned of the treatment his sons had been living through and gave his mate the bracelet test. She was a 'domesticated Inuyokai' meaning she served humans and enjoyed it. When they discovered she had been stripped of her yokai powers they killed her and intended to force her children to serve them."

Sesshomaru growled, "Grandfather allowed this?"

Myoga shook his head, "I went immediately to find him, and when we returned the human lord whose castle your grandmother lived in tried to lie to him. It was the Lord's daughter who informed about where and the condition of your father, uncle, and aunt. She subsequently became the head of the household shortly after that."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "She and my father?"

Myoga nodded, "While she never became pregnant she became infatuated with your father and visited him several times in the dungeons of that castle. It was only later that I discovered why she never bore a child, she was infertile. Her younger brother eventually came to power and his lineage still thrives there."

Sesshomaru turned to the shoji as a servant arrived with food. After the servant placed the food and left Myoga tested everything for poisons or drugs then left to allow his master to eat in peace. Myoga returned after Sesshomaru had finished and the servants had cleared the remnants away, "Well, my lord have you come to a decision?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "I have Myoga…her scent is clean, not filthy like those females who have had many partners. I know some of her history, but not to a full extent. Would my father approve?"

Myoga bowed his head, "My lord, you are a daiyokai of impeccable breeding…yet blood is not everything. Look at Master Inuyasha, his blood may be mixed, but even he has his strengths. If you chose this path your reasons will be your own, we of the west do not discriminate such as we once did, nor as they do in these southern lands."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Retire for the evening Myoga, I believe I will have no further need of you till morning."

Myoga bowed then hopped to the table, "Of course my lord…um…just a note my lord…I accompanied your uncle on his raid to this land. Your uncle like you was not one I'd attempt to abandon during a fight…he would have permanently ended me if I had. The soldier she mentioned did force himself upon her, but…he hadn't gotten far before your uncle arrived. Also his death was as gruesome as she described."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "This means?"

Myoga bowed solemnly, "Be gentle my lord." With that the flea departed to sleep with the other flea yokai that resided here.

Myoga had been gone only a few minutes when the Inuyokai Lord's daughter entered the room. She once more bowed to Sesshomaru, "My Lord. I come for the answer to your choice."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "First tell me your name."

The female smiled sadly, "I have no name, father did not think I was worthy of such a thing."

Sesshomaru stood and walked behind the female and placed his clawed hand gently to her face, "Have you ever been with a male?"

The female bowed her head, "No my lord…every being I've given the choice to have chosen the first option or have taken the unspoken third option."

Sesshomaru helped her stand, "In my lands matters of birth are not something we fuss over greatly, for otherwise my two hanyo siblings would have been disposed of many years ago. Yet they live and were named at their births, my brother was named by my father, and my sister was named by her mother."

She turned and helped the daiyokai from his armor then removed her own kimono, "I sensed the choice you've made…my lord father said you were the one even before you entered our manor."

* * *

(A/N: Reference author's note at beginning of chapter five)

* * *

Sometime later they laid under the blankets on the futon. Sesshomaru held her to him with his single arm as she spoke over her shoulder, "You seem to have enjoyed your decision my lord."

Sesshomaru growled slightly, "I have truthfully never taken a woman…I know other daiyokai of my age and even younger have toyed with many females. Such behavior is not tolerated by my father or his closest subordinates."

She smiled slyly, "Will this cause you much trouble?"

Sesshomaru grazed her bare stomach with his claws, "Not that I know of…by now my father will have already learned of this encounter."

She grasped his clawed hand with her own, "Your tribes recorder no doubt…my own tribes recorder came to visit me before I came to you my lord."

Sesshomaru spoke in his usual cool voice, "Was it an unpleasant meeting?"

She turned her head to look at the daiyokai's face, and was pleased by the expression hidden by the constant stoniness, "He was not pleased of course. He is a quite distant cousin, but still protective. Yet he knew the events shown in their scrying stones cannot be altered by their influence."

Sesshomaru noticed her shoulder and neck were bared to him. While the thought was quite barbaric to him as it was a practice that had nearly died out in the Western Lands he could easily lean forward and mark her as his. His fangs to the base of her neck just enough to leave a mark, a mating mark which was permanent. He snarled dangerously as he realized that was her actual goal, yet he also knew she meant no malice in the act.

With a sudden surge of his aura his fangs extended and he brought them down on the exact spot, missing any veins that would have caused her to bleed out he snapped away just as quickly as he'd lunged forward. He'd only faintly heard her gasp at the pain, but still pulled her closer as his aura returned to its normal state.

After she'd calmed she rolled over and buried her face in his chest, she'd known the significance of the act as it was still widely practiced in her lands. It meant she was his to do with as he pleased, she was equal to a mate, but could be discarded without a second thought. The mark would always be there, and no other male would touch her even if she'd been discarded.

Soon the first rays of dawn began to spill into the room and Sesshomaru forced himself to his feet. He helped her to stand then held her face to him, "Since you are mine I will give you a name…" Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment then opened them and spoke, "…Kurohime…whether you accept the name or not that is what I will call you and introduce you to my tribe."

She bowed her head, "I accept the name my lord."

Sesshomaru nodded then took a robe she offered him. She then led him to a bath house where she aided him in bathing, and he watched her. When they had finished their clothes had been cleaned and left by the door. She aided him dressing then dressed herself and led him to a dining hall were the Inuyokai lord sat in his human form. He nodded solemnly when his daughter and Sesshomaru entered.

The meal was passed in silence with a sharp edge of tension floating in the air. Myoga arrived halfway through the meal and landed on his young lord's shoulder, "My Lord, I think it prudent we return to our lands soon. No doubt your brother is tiring of watching over your retainers and ward."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Myoga, we will be returning immediately after this meal."

As the meal came to an end the Lord stood and bowed his head, "I thank you Lord Sesshomaru…none in the southern lands would accept my daughter as a mate. I will miss her presence here, but I will rest easy knowing she will no doubt be cared for." He then raised his head stoically, "As your father-in-law I will come when called in times of crisis such as war. My eldest son came last night and I passed leadership to him as my daughter advised. He has also sworn his strength to his sister's mate, may our alliance prove fruitful for both our tribes."

Sesshomaru stood, "Your assistance will be appreciated in times of need. We will now take our leave of your hospitality as I left those who depend on me for protection with my brother…I also find I need to have words with him."

Sesshomaru watched as Kurohime moved to stand by her father. He placed his hands on her shoulders and as she bowed her head he kissed her forehead. She turned and returned to Sesshomaru's side and followed him from the room.

After they left closely followed by Myoga, the Inuyokai Lord turned toward a side door that opened to reveal Inu no Taisho. The Lord of the West stepped forward and nodded his head, "A good match indeed. Though she does not dominate my son's heart, she will no doubt be of some use to guide him down the right path."

The other lord bowed his head, "Please Great Lord of the West, do not cause my daughter any pain with your machinations."

Inu no Taisho growled darkly, "Do not think so little of me. She will serve my son as his mate, and bring forth new strengths into the stagnant growth of our tribes." The Lord of the West turned back to the door he'd entered from, "Until we meet again, may your enemies cower in your wake."

The other lord bowed, "Until next we meet, may your enemies flee before your might."

* * *

Kaede's Village…

Kohaku and Rin sat in Kaede's hut as Sango narrowed her eyes at her little brother, "I can't believe what I'm hearing…you're traveling with Lord Sesshomaru, the same Lord Sesshomaru that nearly eviscerated his own brother?"

Kohaku winced at his sister's tone. They'd been escorted back to the village by Inuyokai who claimed to serve Inuyasha. Ah-Un was brought as well but they'd left him in a field to graze. The herbivore dragon had seemed unbothered by the relocation. When they'd arrived Inuyasha and Kagome greeted them, but it was mostly Kagome doing the greeting. Inuyasha had just seemed to sulk and didn't bother speaking to them.

Rin didn't like the way Kohaku's big sister was talking to him so enterrupted, "Lord Sesshomaru would never do something so cruel."

Sango was about to turn on the child when Inuyasha coughed from the corner. The female exterminator rounded on him, but held her tongue when she noticed the look on his face. She slumped back down next to Kagome who gently placed a hand on the older girl's shoulder, "She's just a little kid, she wouldn't really understand."

Sango nodded then turned to Kohaku, "Why didn't you tell us the truth?"

Kohaku who was sitting on his knees bow down submissively, "Sorry sister, I never meant to lie to you, but Lord Sesshomaru was unsure what action his brother would take if he learned I was in his service."

Inuyasha grunted, "Keh, I'm not in the habit of hurting kids just because they're foolish enough to follow my stupid older brother."

Kohaku nodded, "That may be sir, but I already knew of your history with your brother. First Teacher warned me not to take up arms during any confrontation between your brother and yourself. It would be one of the few situations where I could refuse an order from Lord Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha shrugged then turned back to staring at Tessaiga's hilt.

An eerie silence hung over the inhabitants of the hut as Kaede sat meditating in the corner. After a while she stood and walking over to Inuyasha she wacked him on the head. Before he retaliated she moved on to Sango, and wacked her as well, she continued this procedure with Kohaku, and then returned to her corner of the hut.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, "What was that about you old hag?"

Kaede narrowed her eye at the boy, "Someone had to do something. The tension in this room was getting depressing. What is done is done, Kohaku may be serving your brother, but aren't there worse master he could be serving."

Inuyasha grumbled then sat back down. Kagome turned to the elder miko, "You mean like Naraku?"

Kaede nodded, "Sango told me it was Naraku which destroyed her home. I have been contemplating this move, yet have not reached a reason for the attack."

Miroku frowned, "The exterminators had gathered many shards if what we were informed of by the last messenger from the palace was correct. What other reason would he have for destroying that place?"

Sango and Kohaku both jumped to their feet, "First Teacher!"

Inuyasha frowned, "What's my uncle got to do with it?"

Sango sat down, "Your uncle, the one we call First Teacher…Naraku might have misinterpreted the relation between our village and First Teacher."

Kagome frowned, "What do you mean misinterpreted?"

Kohaku bowed his head, "Our people were seriously devoted to First Teacher we even had festivals dedicated to him. It was at that festival where he'd decide whether we could complete our training, or if we needed to find another function within the village. Yet, even though we were devoted to him, he could really care less about us. He only stayed at the village out of necessity in the old days. After Midoriko passed on he didn't really have any goals in living, but our ancestors never let him fade away."

Sango took a deep breath then took over, "I know he'd be pretty pissed if he knew I'd done this, but I started trying to dig up memories from my past life. You see, I'm the reincarnation of First Teacher's first mate."

Inuyasha dropped Tessaiga as he stood up, "What!"

Sango nodded, "Yeah that was about my reaction when I first heard."

Inuyasha grumbled and sat back down, "Don't even think I'm going to start calling you aunt…I have enough of those already."

This caused the group to laugh lightly, but they were quick to recover and turned to Sango to continue. Sango looked toward the fire, "First Teacher was there when my previous incarnation was born just like he was when I was born. It was those memories that allowed him to figure out that I was a reincarnation, also I guess it's rare for a soul to be reborn within their former life's family or even in the same village." She looked at Kagome, who could slightly understand, "Since learning the truth I've wondered how this came to pass, then I remembered something my father said. He said that Lord Inuyasha's sealing hit this land hard. The Inuyokai were grieving like he was already dead…well, in some ways I guess that was true since you'd have died in that state seeing as Kagome wasn't born for five hundred years."

Kaede nodded, "I'm sorry to say it would no doubt have been sooner than any would have guessed."

Kagome turned to the elder, "Why?"

Kaede took a deep breath and spoke to the room in general, "Kikyo was gravely injured when she sealed Inuyasha, her powers were always great, but such a wound would be taxing, and her powers were more likely than not weakening as her remaining life was spent."

Sango allowed the silence to sink in again then continued, "I'm guessing my soul reincarnated to remind him there was still a meaning to life, that no matter what the cycle keeps going. The only constants I know of are the yokai, and where would all of us be without them."

Miroku nodded, "Of course…even monks and other spiritualists require the yokai to do our work. Without them, it is hard to understand the world around us. They are like constant guides always there to remind us that there is both good and evil in the world."

Inuyasha huffed at the monk, "Meh, when do you stupid monks ever get it right…"

Miroku wacked Inuyasha's head with his staff, "Inuyasha my friend, it was one foolish monk and it was many years ago. Can you please put it behind you?"

Inuyasha growled, "What about you? You accused Shippo and me of enslaving Kagome to our will the first time we met you."

Miroku shrugged, "An understandable mistake, Shippo was riding on her shoulder, and you were leading them. What was I to think when a hanyo and yokai were leading a beautiful human around like a pet?"

Inuyasha pulled on the beads of subjugation, "Who's the pet?"

Kagome fumed, "Sit!"

Inuyasha had a second to look horrified before he was slammed into the floor hard. From the floor his muffled voice could be heard, "Kagome why?"

Kagome ignored the hanyo and turned to Sango, "So what have you learned from the recovered memories?"

Sango frowned slightly, "Well, the memories aren't really focused, but it seems I can only remember stuff associated with specific items and places. Like my Hirakotsu, I can remember when First Teacher gave it to me the first time; my past self was older than I am now, probably mid to late twenties. There are also other times where I just get feelings…"

The others noticed her blush and Inuyasha caught on first, "Um…please don't elaborate…I really don't want to hear about that."

Shippo, Kohaku, and Rin were the only ones who were confused, but a quick, "You'll understand when you're older." From Miroku halted any unnecessary questions.

Sango then took a deep breath and continued, "If what I'm guessing is right…Naraku believed the destruction of the exterminator's village would weaken First Teacher with grief, making him weak enough to defeat."

Inuyasha huffed then stood up, "My uncle would never submit to such a weak emotion as grief. He would destroy anyone foolish enough to destroy what is his."

Kagome frowned, "What is his?"

Sango nodded, "The exterminator's village and the immediate surroundings are First Teacher's territory. The Lord of the West has limited dominion over that area, like this village and the surrounding forest are Inuyasha's territory. They both have to obey orders from the Lord of the West, but otherwise the area is theirs to do with as they wish."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha, "So each of you has a specific territory?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Koga's den will be considered Airi's territory when they finalize their mating…not that I really want to think about that. My cousin Moko's territory coincides with the sacred land that is my grandfather's manor. Kenshirou's territory is the yokai village that is just north of the Western Palace higher in the mountains. Sesshomaru's territory coincides with the Palace seeing as he'll one day be the Lord of the West. My uncles and aunts also have territories, but I'm not as familiar with them."

Miroku frowned, "Inuyasha, you mentioned a sacred land…what is that?"

Inuyasha though how to explain then turned to the monk, "They're places were ancient yokai live. My grandfather's manor is one such location, there's another that's in the mountains just east of here. That's the biggest; it's where most the ancients go to spend their inactive years in peace and solitude, or something along those lines. I've only been there once and it was a long time ago."

Miroku rubbed his chin, "Perhaps we should go to these sites and search them for shards."

Inuyasha shook his head, "I don't think so…they are guarded heavily, and uncle now doubt already searched them. He's the only one who seems brave enough to enter some of those places."

Miroku nodded then stopped and frowned at the door, "I'm not the only one who feels that right?"

Everyone turned to the doorway and felt the same aura. Inuyasha snarled as he exited the hut, he was followed by everyone else. Standing outside the hut was a Inuyokai wearing the captain's armor, but he did not bow before Inuyasha. The emblem emblazoned across his chest armor was unmistakably Inu no Taisho's. The Inuyokai growled slightly, irritated at Inuyasha's unsightly manners, "Lord Inuyasha…your father has lifted his decree of separation between your brother Lord Sesshomaru, and yourself. I have been ordered to inform you of this, and to also inform you to order your troops to not impede your brother's movements through this territory."

Inuyasha growled then turned away, "I hear and obey my great father, now if there's nothing else get your flea bitten carcass off my territory."

The Inuyokai bowed then darted off into the forest. After he was gone Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Did you have to be so harsh, he was just following orders?"

Inuyasha growled, "Yes, I had to be harsh…if not he'd have not followed my orders. It's the way of things among older Inuyokai, they either have no problem following my commands, or they'll ignore them."

"Yes, the ones who would attack you did not last long did they." The group turned to find Sesshomaru and a female yokai with black hair standing next to him.

Inuyasha bristled but otherwise remained calm. Sesshomaru noted his brother's defensiveness and backed away slightly, he turned to Kurohime who nodded and stepped forward, "I take it you are my lord's brother Inuyasha…your brother comes under a flag of truce. He has told me you once desired as such."

Inuyasha snarled, "Who are you?"

Sesshomaru stepped up so he was half blocking her, "This is Kurohime, my mate."

Inuyasha snarled again, this time with something akin to outrage, "You take a mate without father's approval…"

Sesshomaru forestalled anymore complaints from his brother by growling, "It was my decision, and I was beyond father's domain when I made that decision. So, it is beyond reproach."

Kagome could see Inuyasha tensing and reached out to grab his arm. When he felt her hand on his arm he turned to her, but only slightly relaxed.

Kurohime smiled at the human then spoke, "My Lord I will escort your ward and the exterminator to collect your other retainer."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Take Ah-Un as well, I will join you soon."

Kurohime turned to Kohaku and Rin, "We should depart we do not need to overstay our welcome here."

Kohaku nodded then turned to his sister, "See you later?"

Sango nodded, "Stay out of trouble little brother."

Kohaku and Rin said their goodbyes then dashed over to the female yokai and followed her to leave. Kagome had taken the hint and from a nod from Kaede led the others into the village away from the two brothers. Kaede was the last to leave and spoke stiffly to the two, "Get whatever is between you out of your systems, but don't cause harm to this village or its people."

The brother's didn't turn to acknowledge the miko but nodded. Satisfied Kaede left to go deal with things in village as the brother's settled their differences, hopefully nonviolently.

After everyone was gone Sesshomaru relaxed his posture, "Are you really that pissed I took a mate?"

Inuyasha seemed to release all the tension, "Not really…just can't drop that on someone. I mean, I didn't even know you were courting anyone."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "I didn't court her…I marked her."

Inuyasha snarled with disgust, "Marked?" He shook his head, "Okay…father's really going to be pissed. That's savage…marring someone just to claim them…then later tossing them aside like yesterday's leftovers."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "You know our father marked both of our mother's right…though really, he only marked Izayoi due to her being human his bite healed with a scar."

Inuyasha remembered the half circle of tiny scars on his mother's shoulder. It was positioned so that usually her kimono usually covered it, but when she wore lighter kimonos, single layered ones, or the robes from the healer's wing some of the scars were sometimes visible. Inuyasha shook his head, "Father told me that those came when he drew blood to gain her blood scent…given his fangs there was no doubt they'd leave scars."

Sesshomaru remained impassive, "Be that as it may, he still marked her…though the practice hadn't fallen out of favor at the time so it was acceptable." Sesshomaru looked in the direction Kurohime had led the others, "It was the only honorable choice I had…I'd already taken her."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "I never thought my big bad brother would allow a female to worm her way into his bed."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "What of your miko? Have you not…"

Inuyasha growled, "I have never…Kikyo was a fully trained miko, she couldn't do that stuff it was against her vows…"

Sesshomaru indicated the village, "What of the new one, the one who freed you? Have you not thought about it?"

This of course caused Inuyasha to turn a color of red that almost matched his Robe of the Fire Rat. He turned away, "That's none of your business."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Two hundred is a hard time for pups…of course most would have been active long before, two hundred is a large jump. You've nearly reached the end of the awkwardness of late adolescence, but you've yet to reach the calming of early adulthood."

Inuyasha shook his head, "So I take it you enjoy having a mate?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Inuyasha, I believe you may be mistaken about the importance of a mate…she is not merely something to bare your offspring and raise those offspring through infancy. A mate is someone who you can freely commune with…it works both ways, and though solving your problems together it brings clarity to many things." Sesshomaru nodded toward the Tessaiga at his brother's waist, "I will not say I've given up on the sword…yet for the moment I've decided to turn my attentions to more important matters."

Inuyasha nodded then spoke, "Sesshomaru…what's with that kid the girl? Why have you taken a human girl under your protection…I mean if she was quite a bit older…"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Rin? I am not sure…for the moment she is a child under my care. I will not make rash decisions nor will I put up with you making assumptions. Every time a daiyokai takes a human under their protection does not mean it's to use them in that way."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Yeah…name one."

Sesshomaru froze then recovered, "Father has many human servants under his protection at the palace."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Okay I'll give you that.

Sesshomaru turned to leave, "I will take my leave now brother…I hope when next we meet we will fight on the same side once more."

Inuyasha nodded, "Until our paths cross again."

Sesshomaru inclined his head, "Until that time brother." With that Sesshomaru left following the scent of his mate and wards.

* * *

End Chapter Forty Three

A/N: Okay…so I'm leaving this chapter here…because that's a whole lot of stuff going on. Next chapter we'll probably do a little villain spotting, and see who hasn't appeared in a while and put them in the mix. Also to those wondering what's up with the scarred one, he'll most likely be making his dramatic entrance from stage right in the next chapter. Now…I shall post this chapter for your reading pleasure. Oh yeah, no angry reviews about the content of this chapter, this story is rated M for a reason, also this is pretty tame compared to some of the stuff I've read on this site.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Forty Three:

* * *

Kohaku yawned as he sat on Ah-Un's back and surveyed their current clearing camp. He'd already checked the perimeter with Jaken an hour earlier and now they were just sitting around waiting for Sesshomaru to show up. Being an exterminator this was more difficult than it sounds. The exterminators were always a patient lot as they'd sometimes have to wait hours for a targeted yokai to show up, but even the best of them could be affected by the tedious waiting when there was no promise of eminent battle.

Kohaku turned to watch Rin sitting with their newest traveling companion. Lady Kurohime, their lord's new mate. While Rin was too young to understand the significance of that, Kohaku was raised being taught yokai customs, so he'd be able to navigate their world as well as his own.

Kurohime noticed Kohaku watching them and smiled at the boy, "Kohaku…why don't you come join us?"

Kohaku stood up on the dragon's back and bowed his head, "Forgive me my lady, but I must decline. I need to stay alert for any signs of danger."

Jaken was currently snoring as he leaned up against the dragon's side, and Ah-Un was busy chewing the leaves of some small plants that Rin had collected for him. Kurohime watched as the young exterminator went back to his vigil. She then turned back to Rin, "Rin…what do you know of Kohaku?"

Rin, being very young shrugged, "He came with Ah-Un…and now he travels with us. He's a st…stu…dent…student, of someone Lord Sesshomaru knows."

Kurohime smiled at the girl then turned her eyes back on Kohaku, he was now watching for signs of movement across the clearing. Using her powers she reached out to the child. Of course her powers were not that refined, so she first saw Jaken and Ah-Un's hearts before finding Kohaku's.

Jaken's heart contained guilt and fear in quantities that were proper for a lesser yokai serving a daiyokai. Ah-Un's heart on the other hand showed contentment and happiness, obviously the plants were some of his favorites.

Kurohime frowned when she saw the young boy's heart. She'd only encountered a few human near his age before, and usually their hearts were light and unburdened. Kohaku's heart held much sadness and pain; there was also a darkness there that she could easily identify as revenge. She knew better than to pry though, and knew that his being sent to Sesshomaru as he could easily rein in the boy's dangerously darkening nature.

Sesshomaru entered the clearing not long after this and noticed his mate's saddened expression as she examined Kohaku. He decided he'd speak with her after the humans had gone to sleep. He walked into the fire light and tossed a boar he'd caught next to the fire then walking over the Kappa he kicked him awake, "Jaken…prepare this animal."

Jaken scurried to his feet and rubbing the sleep from his eyes wandered over to the boar, "Of course my lord…" Anything else he said was lost to incoherency as he started to skin the boar.

Sesshomaru then turned to Kohaku, "Have you practiced today?"

Kohaku bowed his head, "Yes my lord…I practiced with my sister while we'd been waiting for our supplies. That was before Lord Inuyasha's soldiers escorted us back to the village…after that my sister was more interested in yelling at me."

Sesshomaru did not respond, he just turned back to the fire and moved to sit next to his mate. Once seated he turned to Rin, "Rin, please get out Kohaku and your sleeping rolls. After you eat I want you both to turn in for the night. We must get started early, I want to put some distance between my brother's group and our own."

Rin frowned, "Lord Sesshomaru, why do we need to get further away from them?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes to hide his irritation at being questioned, "I have my reasons Rin, please do as I say."

Rin smiled then went off to do as she was asked.

* * *

A couple hours later after the daiyokai knew the humans were sleeping deeply he turned to his mate, "Something bothers you?"

Kurohime nodded, "Kohaku…I have never seen a human child's heart so dark…it is practically pulsing with the desire for vengeance. What is his story?"

Sesshomaru turned to look at the moon hanging in the sky over their heads, "Kohaku's village lies in the shadow of the mountain my tribe lives on. This of course is not something by chance. The human lords who once ruled that region never knew the village existed. The last lord encountered my uncle by chance, my uncle had returned to the village after a nearly hundred year absence when he was conquering in my father's name. The Lord happened upon my uncle's former home during a massive storm, but he was not alone. A group of assassins were following; my uncle was meditating at his mate's grave, ignoring the intrusion of the lord and assassins. They believed my uncle was the lord's bodyguard and attacked him."

Kurohime giggled, "Foolish humans."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Uncle tore them to pieces and used his poison to dispose of the bodies. Years later my uncle used that encounter to trick the lord into turning the castle over to my father. It was a most cunning ploy. The exterminators have always listened to my uncle, and have honored my father as their liege lord. Many of them have even moved to the castle and served as guards." Sesshomaru then turned to were Kohaku slept, "Kohaku is the son of the last headman of that village, and his elder sister is the reincarnation of my uncle's mate. He is also my responsibility, my uncle has entrusted the boy to me while he's off doing whatever my father asked of him."

Kurohime bowed her head, "Is his anger directed as something specific?"

Sesshomaru turned back to the sky, "Naraku…he destroyed the village not long ago…killed most of the exterminators."

Kurohime turned her gaze back on Kohaku, "Naraku is our enemy as well is he not?"

Sesshomaru flexed his claws, "Naraku's death has already been decreed it is only a matter of time before he falls."

Kurohime smiled at Sesshomaru, "The West is too strong for this one enemy…what allows him to avoid retribution?"

Sesshomaru turned to her, "He has yet to get tangled in his own web…I think he is learning that messing with my tribe is much more troublesome than he first realized."

* * *

Kagura huffed as she took flight from the Inuyokai graveyard. She'd just barely escaped the cannibalistic Inuyokai that resided there. Looking back she kicked herself for falling into their trap. She'd arrived late in the evening before the sun set, and was greeted by a bunch of friendly looking Inuyokai. They'd been overly and unnaturally kind in their greeting, and it had set of several warnings within the wind sorceresses head, yet she'd ignored them.

They had insisted she stay for evening meal, but had forgotten to tell her that she was the main course. As soon as the sun went down the Inuyokai revealed their real appearance. Unlike the normally ethereal beauty of other Inuyokai these ones looked like half dead monsters. That was also when they appeared human, once in Inu form it looked like they all had severe cases of mange. She'd fled only to find the area was enclosed in a barrier, obviously meant to keep the cannibals in check. She'd found the weak point that was no doubt a safety measure in case anyone was foolish enough to get themselves trapped there. Kagura had slipped through just before the weak point had closed due to several of the monstrous yokai bearing down on her.

Kagura turned back to the horizon and unrolled the map. She crossed off that location, seeing as even Naraku couldn't sway those beasts to talk reasonably. She traced her finger to a second crossed off location, the den of the first Inuyokai. Those guarding that place had ignored her even when she attacked. They'd merely brushed off her attacks like she was some insect. It was only when she approached that Hell yokai's skull that they became agitated, and erected a barrier that drove her from that place. It had been a thoroughly embarrassing affair to say the least.

Following the trail that Naraku had laid for her she looked toward the mountain where the Western Palace was. Her destination was a manor estate that was located high up in the mountain.

* * *

It was near midnight when she landed in the courtyard of the manor. She was unsure of what she was supposed to find here, but examined everything closely. Without warning a female body collided with her and pinned her to the ground, "Who are you? What do you think you're doing trespassing here?"

Kagura looked up to see a hanyo glaring down at her with a tonto ready to slice the sorceress's neck. Kagura put her hands up defensively, "I mean no harm, my master just wanted me to find out what this place was…he's interested in learning about the great Inuyokai of the Western Lands."

Moko narrowed her eyes, "You are called Kagura correct?"

Kagura's eyes widened, "How?"

Moko bared her fangs, "Leave now…or grandfather will dispose of you."

Kagura smiled nervously, "Of course…if you'll just let me up I'll leave immediately."

Moko backed off letting the sorceress to stand. Kagura stood up and after brushing herself off she sneered at the hanyo, "Foolish girl!" She pulled out her fan and was about to attack when her whole body froze. An aura like she'd never felt washed over her, "What?"

Moko glared, "That would be grandfather…he's not happy, you interrupted his nap."

Kagura didn't waste another moment, pulling out her feather she took to the sky and quickly fled.

Back on the ground Moko watched her depart as Kage came up beside her with Grandfather in his Inu form coming up to stand behind the younger two, "Who was that granddaughter?"

Moko looked back and up to her grandfather, "A scared little birdie."

Kage huffed, "Should we have really let her go? She could prove troublesome later?"

Moko looked sadly at the ground, "She will cause great pain…yet we need her around to secure victory in the coming storm."

The ancient one made a low rumbling sound that shook the very mountain, "She will make herself useful to us, than we will punish her for any crimes against our family and allies…inform your uncle of these events. I will notify the elders of the ancient mountain."

* * *

Inuyasha and company departed early in the morning to continue on their quest. The humans and yokai soon noticed Inuyasha's mood and behavior had begun to tense. He was not his usual self, and this drove them to some concern. They all wondered if it had something to do with his conversation with Sesshomaru, or if something else was happening.

Kagome sped up to walk beside him, "What's wrong Inuyasha, did something your brother say bother you?"

Inuyasha shook his head then sent hurried glances to their surroundings, "No, my brother and me are working that stuff out…it's just…something is up, and I've never been this far out of the loop in regards to things happening."

Kagome frowned, "I don't understand, what makes you think something is happening?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air, "The wind is all wrong…there is a lot of strange yokai moving around, many I've never encountered before. It's like the lands are bracing for war…you guys probably don't notice it, but entire armies are marching right over our heads as we speak."

Kagome looked to the sky, "Armies?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Most yokai armies don't move around the ground where humans might notice…a war between daiyokai will no doubt lead to massive natural disasters." He turned to look at her as he spoke, "Years ago there was an invasion of yokai from the mainland, my father drove them off. At the same time humans were invading this land as well, they were driven off by my father's attack as well."

Kagome looked shocked, "Kamikaze, the divine wind, your father stopped the Mongols from invading Japan?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Yea, indirectly. He was more concerned with stopping the mainlander yokai from invading. They were a much bigger threat."

Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder, "So, what's got the West so agitated that the army is mobilized. My dad told me it has been years since the army was fully mobilized."

Kagome thought of the message she carried in her backpack and worried her bottom lip, "Inuyasha…is there any way to get in contact with your father?"

Inuyasha frowned then shrugged, "I could try calling him, but with the army marching like this and all the call to arms I'm not sure he'll hear me. A hanyo's call is not as loud as a full yokai's, that's why Airi and me usually rely on our half brothers to call our family when needed."

Miroku looked a Kagome, "Why the sudden need for Inu no Taisho? Would it be prudent to only summon him when absolutely necessary?"

Just as they were standing there a bird flew down and landed on Sango's shoulder. It was obviously of yokai nature and had a scroll tied to its back. Sango frowned, "A messenger from the palace? I've only seen these a few times." She took the scroll and unrolled it to read the message, "Inuyasha and companions, under order of the Lord of the West, you are hereby notified of your conscription into the defense forces of the Western Lands. Continue with your current mission, those are your assigned duties as of this time. This is signed by Kage…isn't he a wolf?"

Inuyasha took the scroll and frowned as he read, "Things must be really bad if they're conscripting monks."

Miroku frowned, "I'll ignore that slight my friend." He then took the scroll and examined it, "Hmm…seems we've been given ranks and regiments. Yet that information seems to be forthcoming." He handed the scroll to Kagome, "I wonder if we're the only humans that have been conscripted…is it a threat of such proportions, or is something more happening that we have yet to realize?"

Kagome was now more worried, "These seem to be battle preparations…something happened."

Kirara suddenly jumped down and started snarling at the trees before them. The group followed her gaze to see a man wearing a retaining mask and shackled. He was being led by another man wearing a albino baboon skin. Miroku tensed, "The man in the lead matches the descriptions of Naraku in my grandfather's journals."

Kagome frowned, "So who's the other one?"

The pair stopped in front of Inuyasha's group. Inuyasha growled, "Naraku!"

The baboon wearer chuckled, "Inuyasha…it is so good to see you again. If you and your companions surrender and hand over the girl I'll make your ends relatively quick and painless."

Miroku stepped up, "We'll never surrender to the likes of you."

Naraku turned to his companion, "Juromaru, please dispose of the unnecessary ones…leave the miko alive."

Juromaru moved faster than anyone expected and appeared behind Inuyasha. He batted the hanyo away, but Inuyasha recovered quickly and used a tree he was nearly thrown into to rebound back at the attacker. Juromaru dashed out of the way, only to find Sango's weapon coming his way. He knocked the massive weapon away then turned back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt the wind scar and sent the wave of energy at his opponent.

Juromaru barely dodged, but looking down saw his arm had been caught by the attack. Juromaru roared out in pain and ripped the retaining mask from his face. Immediately Kageromaru escaped from his brother's body and examined the damage, "Juromaru! What did that stupid hanyo do to you?" The relatively small creature with a man's head and serpent like body and insect like arms turned to Inuyasha, "I'll punish you for this you mangy mutt!"

"You'll have to get through us first!" From the tree line Koga and Airi exploded into the battleground. Koga snarled at the enemies, "Sorry we're a little late; these guys were faster than we thought."

Airi snarled, "We can talk later. Now let's teach these freaks how real warriors fight."

Koga charged at Juromaru with Inuyasha while Airi took after Kageromaru with Sango's help. Miroku turned to Kagome, "Be ready if you see an opening take the shot. I'm going after Naraku."

The monk took after the baboon wearing man, but when said man approached Juromaru the now unmasked yokai turned and crushed the pelt wearer's head. This froze the battle as Kagome called out, "Did he just kill his master?"

Koga sniffed the air, "That's a puppet…Naraku has a knack for using them instead of fighting himself."

Sango tossed a pouch on the ground, "Everyone don't breath in the miasma it's a paralytic."

Kageromaru tensed as he tried to flee to his brother, "Juromaru…help…it's entering my body through my skin…"

Juromaru dashed to his brother and scooped up the smaller creature. Kageromaru froze when he heard a voice, "Kaze no Kizu!" The brothers looked just in time to see the attack strike them both.

After examining the area for further threats the group sheathed their weapons and turned to speak. Airi lunged at her brother, "I thought we'd be too late. Uncle sent us after this scent while he tracked another."

Inuyasha froze as he steadied himself, "Which uncle?"

Koga mimed running his claws diagonally across his face, "Take a guess. He's been tracking Naraku for some time. Dragged us from the den last week, told us he'd been following a couple different trails…apparently these things are part of Naraku, so they all have the a similar scent. There are subtle differences, but it's hard to notice them at first."

Miroku finished giving last rights to their fallen foes then turned to the wolf and female hanyo, "So these incarnations are just another tool for Naraku to send out to do his dirty work."

Airi nodded, "I got a message from Moko, apparently one showed up at grandfather's manor. She scared it off then informed father."

Inuyasha frowned, "What's he want with grandfather?"

Airi shook her head, "Nothing…we checked the other sites. That one has appeared at both the first den, and at the ancient's graveyard."

Miroku frowned, "Why do immortal yokai have a graveyard?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "You really don't want to know."

Koga shivered, "Really you don't."

Kagome turned to Airi, "Airi, is there any way to get in touch with your father?"

Airi shook her head, "I haven't been home for a few weeks. Father let me go stay at Koga's den; I was there when uncle arrived for some trackers. He needed teams to follow some of these incarnations around. We heard another grumbling about not finding you guys so we switched to come warn you that you were being hunted."

Inuyasha growled, "What's Naraku want with us now?"

Kagome handed Airi the message they got from the Palace, "Airi do you know anything about this?"

Airi nodded, "They're popping up all over. Just about every yokai, miko, monk, warlord, ronin, and bandit has been conscripted. They're all signed by Kage which can mean only one thing."

Sango frowned, "What?"

Koga growled, "That Moko has seen something in her scrying stone…I've also heard some of our neighboring lands have started to mobilize as well. Things aren't looking good. If they're mobilizing in response to us, the shit will really hit the ceiling."

Miroku rubbed his chin then nodded, "Well, all there is for us to do is continue on our quest. We'll face what is to happen once things become clearer. If things are starting to heat up, the politics of this region are no doubt going to become troublesome."

* * *

Western Palace…

Things in the palace were not going well. Inu no Taisho had delegates from most his neighboring lands banging down his doors trying to get answers about the mobilization of his troops, and the fact he was mobilizing humans as well. Moko and Kage sat across his desk from him as he tossed a scroll onto the desk, "What is the meaning of this? I was gone not more than three days and I return to find anarchy."

Moko bowed her head, "I'm sorry uncle…we had to act."

Inu no Taisho calmed down, "Moko…you are still quite young. You do not realize the implications of mobilizing an entire region's military might. I am thankful though that you told most these beings to remain where they are until summoned. I can still negotiate with the neighboring lands and spin it off as a readiness exercise."

Kage growled, "My Lord, Naraku is a threat now. Why not bring the army down on his head?"

Inu no Taisho snarled, "Kage! You on the other hand I expected more of. You have fought in several wars, and have never stepped out of line. Did you not think for a second that this mobilization will only cause Naraku to jump into action? He will either go into even deeper hiding, or make a foolish attack that will no doubt cost more innocent lives." The yokai lord turned to the window, "Return to the manor…and keep me informed of further developments as they come to light."

The two bowed then exited the room. Inu no Taisho then went back to the long line of delegates wanting answers.

* * *

Inuyasha's group had set up camp in a small clearing after Koga and Airi had departed to return to the wolf's den. The group was just finishing their meal when a aura swept through the clear, alerting them to an approaching threat. Inuyasha picked up the Tessaiga, "Twice in one day…this is ridiculous."

Sango readied her weapon, "If it's another one of Naraku's we might be in trouble."

A tree was ripped up by its roots and tossed aside making room for a massive horned ogre. The ogre glared at them then chuckled, "Finally, I found you. It seems you lot took care of my little brothers…guess I'll get the pleasure of ripping you apart."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Keh, what's so special about you?"

Goshinki narrowed his red eyes, "I think I'll start with you…yes, master will be pleased to hear how you screamed before I end your worthless life."

Inuyasha readied his attack, "I'll show you who is worthless!" He swung the Tessaiga at the ogre's head.

Goshinki snarled as he dodged the attack and swung his own claws at the hanyo, catching him on the side and leaving several deep gashes. Inuyasha dropped to a knee as he turned to glare at the ogre. Goshinki chuckled as he licked the blood from his claws, "Will this is a start…now enough with the appetizer."

Goshinki lunged at the injured hanyo. Inuyasha brought Tessaiga up to defend. Goshinki snapped his jaws closed on the blade nearly biting it in half. Inuyasha was shocked as seeing the damage to his weapon.

Goshinki laughed as he reached out and caught the hanyo, "This was too easy…how did such a weakling best my brothers?"

Kagome readied an arrow, "Let him go!"

Goshinki turned to her, "I'll be with you lot in a minute…just sit quietly and wait your turn."

Kagome let the arrow fly and it was coated in a pinkish light as it sped toward the ogre. It sank deep into his wrist, which seemed to vaporize when touched by the light. Thus causing Goshinki to drop Inuyasha, Goshinki roared in pain as Kagome ran over to the hanyo, "Inuyasha!"

Just as she reached him see sensed an evil aura emit from the hanyo. As he stood up she noticed a change overtake him his yokai markings appeared as his fangs elongated along with his claws. His eyes became red with slit pupils, and his wounds healed. Kagome was about to approach him but was stopped by him lunging at the ogre.

In a single attack he completely destroyed Goshinki who fell to pieces around them. The now berserker hanyo then turned to Kagome. There was no look of recognition on his face as he snarled at her.

Kagome backed up slowly as Inuyasha slowly approached, suddenly a massive Inu dropped from the sky landing between them. With a single swat of one of his massive paws Inuyasha was hurtled into a nearby tree. The Inu turned to his human form. Kagome was staring at the yokai's back, but she heard Sango's gasp, "First Teacher!"

The scarred one snarled, "Come to your senses Inuyasha!"

The hanyo stood and stalked back toward his uncle.

The scarred one grasped the hilt of his sword, "Calm yourself pup…do not make me put you down."

Inuyasha charged forward, but was forced back by a swing of his uncle's sword.

The scarred one bowed his head, "Forgive me for what must be done…"

He was about to attack when Kagome rushed past him and clung onto the enraged hanyo. For a second everyone figured she'd be ripped to shreds, but Inuyasha seemed to pause at her contact. After a minute he spoke, too quiet for most ears to hear, "Ka…go…me?"

Inuyasha then seemed to collapse. The others ran forward, but the scarred one who merely walked at a slower pace. When he reached the group he turned to Kagome, "That was a foolish risk…he would have killed his own mother in that state."

Kagome looked sheepish, "I…I didn't really realize what I was doing, I just couldn't let you kill him like that."

The scarred one nodded, "While it was foolish…thank you…I had no desire to kill him." He then turned to Sango, "You know where you are correct?"

Sango nodded, "We're only about five miles from the village."

The scarred one nodded, "There is a hut about two miles from here, go there to rest. There is a barrier in place that will prevent further attacks tonight. When he wakes up tell him to seek out Totosai, the old blacksmith will be able to repair the sword."

Sango bowed. Miroku spoke up, "If we are so close to the exterminator's village, why do we not just head toward the palace? Sango has said it was near her former home."

The scarred one huffed, "Keh, because this little incident does not warrant Inuyasha returning to the palace. He will recover just fine, just make sure he doesn't lose track of the Tessaiga's remains until he gets it repaired."

With that the scarred Inuyokai transformed and took to the sky. Kirara transformed and carried Inuyasha on her back as the others followed to their next destination.

* * *

End Chapter Forty Three

A/N: No, the first movie is not making an appearance in this story. I'm just using the history they made in the movie to demonstrate what humans experience when daiyokai battle. It's the best example from the collective Inuyasha universe I can think of. Sorry for the massive delay on this chapter, don't know what happened. Okay, also a note on the end here, the scarred one has had limited experience with berserker hanyo, remember his only option the last time had been to kill his own son, and Inuyasha wasn't really responding to the rational approach either.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

A/N: Yes, once more I am writing a note at the start of the chapter. Sorry, but I feel I need to address some comments from a anonymous reviewer, so I'm going to do this as civilly as I can at the moment. Okay people, just to let everyone know, this story is au = alternate universe for those who don't know. Also, I am not just rewriting the original story word for word, event for event…we've already read or watched what happened in the canon manga/anime, this is fanfiction, which is us writers playing in someone else's sandbox. I believe everyone is free to their opinions and such, but don't relate this story exactly to what was in the original manga/anime, and don't tell me how things have to be…that is your opinion not mine. For in the original manga/anime a majority of the characters who appeared in this story do not exist, and as such their existence will alter most of the canon characters they interact with. Yes, Sesshomaru had no mate, and I agree he probably would not have mated based on the canon character…Sesshomaru also didn't have nine uncles and aunts that were more powerful than him, otherwise he would not have inherited the Western Lands after Inu no Taisho died in canon, and if they were in canon they probably wouldn't be protecting Inuyasha in any way. Also as of very soon we will be striking completely from anywhere near canon…as this story turns toward where I'm aiming it to. I do hope the people who have listed this story under their favorites, and those who have placed alerts on this story (I know there is some overlap there) enjoy where this story is going. I will apologize if some of the events from around Kagome's entrance into the story seemed choppy, but as I might have said before I despise rehashing things that happened in the source material if there is no change to those events in my story, and up to Kagome meeting Inuyasha's father there really wasn't much change. So now after a 366 word note I'll go write that chapter, which most of you are here to read.

Chapter Forty Five:

* * *

Sango led her friends into the clearing with the abandoned hut. She'd never been to this place personally as her father and First Teacher forbade it. Their reasoning had never been offered, so she'd never really thought about it. To her it was just some ancient hut held together by yokai magic with a small group of grave markers nearby.

Kirara landed near the hut and waited as Miroku helped the still unconscious hanyo off the cat yokai's back. Kirara then turned to her smaller form and bound over to her mistress. Kirara rubbed against Sango's leg as the young exterminator stared at the three markers.

Kagome walked over to her friend, "What's wrong?"

Sango indicated the markers, "That's…"

Kagome turned to see the markers. She walked over and crouching down pulled the weeds and crawlers from the markers, "There's no names…I wonder who is buried here?"

Sango swallowed, "Um…Kagome?"

Kagome turned back to her friend, "Sango, do you know who's buried here?"

Sango nodded slowly, "If I remember the story right…the middle one is where my previous incarnation is buried."

Kagome stood up quickly, "You mean…"

Sango looked around uneasy, "This is First Teacher's former home…that's why I was forbidden to come here."

Miroku, oblivious to the conversation, walked over to the two girls and when he noticed the markers turned and said a prayer, then turned to the girls, "So what is this place?"

Kagome looked at the center marker, "Why would he send us here?"

Miroku frowned, "Is there something wrong with this place?"

They bother turned to the sound of Kirara mewing worriedly. Sango had fainted…or so it would seem.

* * *

Sango awoke to the sunlight on her face. She felt Kirara lying on her stomach, and started to sit up, but heard a small sound of irritation. Looking to her side lay a small boy no older than three. She smiled at the boy as she rubbed his head between the two puppy dog ears that were drooping lazily, "Time to get up, your father should be home soon."

The boy grumbled then rolled over. After a minute a second boy with dog ears ran up, this one about eight, "Mother! Mother! I saw father walking on the road from the village!"

This got the attention of the first boy who immediately jumped up and ran to meet his brother. The two boys eagerly waited for their mother to hurry up and stand then follow them to the edge of the clearing.

At the clearing's edge an Inuyokai stood solemnly in the shadows, and then entered the sunlit clearing as they approached. On his back he carried a large awkward looking object. Sango watched as he undid the rope that held the package to his back, "You were longer than you said you'd be."

The Inuyokai chuckled, "Sorry to worry you…it took longer to convince Totosai to work for me than I thought. It seems my father has turned every yokai against me, Totosai said he'd only help me if I named my next born after him."

Sango crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the Inuyokai, "Do I look like a rabbit yokai to you?"

The Inuyokai grinned as he lifted the woman's chin to angle her face to his, "I've never seen a rabbit yokai that could compare to you."

The adults kissed, which of course was accompanied by customary sounds of disgust from the two children. The Inuyokai turned to the two boys, "You'll change that tune in a couple centuries' boys."

Sango smirked, "Well, thankfully you'll be around to give them that talk."

The Inuyokai turned a horrified look at her, "What?"

Sango turned back to the hut, "It means just what I said…now you stay out here with your sons while I fix some lunch." She looked over her shoulder with an evil glare, "And no flying."

The Inuyokai had the decency to send her an innocent look, while the two boys complained about her being unfair.

* * *

An hour later Sango sat next to the Inuyokai as they ate the lunch she prepared. The full yokai finished quickly as the cooked food was something he was still getting used to. As a yokai he normally ate raw meat, but didn't want to set a bad example as his sons were most likely unable to stomach such things.

He turned as Sango set her own bowl down, "Was everything quiet while I was away?"

Sango nodded, "There were no signs of any yokai in the area, and father sent a couple squads out to scout the area."

The Inuyokai nodded then reached behind himself and easily picked up the large package, "This is for you…it's a yokai weapon, but Totosai ensures me you'll be able to master it with ease."

Sango pulled off the cloth wrappings and examined the Hirakotsu, "This weapon looks impressive…I'll test it this evening."

The Inuyokai nodded, "I'll stay within the area until you master it, but then I must leave again. My father somehow learned we had a second son…he's not pleased. I will do what I can to keep him and his soldiers at bay."

Sango looked worriedly at the Hirakotsu, "It is strange how much effort your father is putting into punishing us…it seems something like that would be beneath him."

The Inuyokai growled low, "Do not ever assume my father is anything but a monster." He pulled her closer to him and leaned so their foreheads were touching, "I will always protect you."

* * *

Sango awoke and it was the dead of night. Years seemed to have passed since that quiet scene of a family having lunch. The woman stood as she sensed something was wrong. Picking up her short sword she moved down the hall to her sons' sleeping room. As she pushed the door open she nearly retched at the sight. Her youngest son lay in his bed, his throat bearing five deep gashes. The eldest was missing.

Sango turned as she sensed the barrier that protected the house drop. That could only mean her other son had left the house. She ran for the door and quickly emerged into the moonlit night. The eldest stood snarling at the moon in the sky. She quickly realized he was not himself. Slowly she sheathed her blade and approached the boy.

Speaking softly as to not startle him, "Are you alright…where is the one that attacked your brother?"

As she stepped closer her son slowly turned toward her. She gasped as she realized he resembled a full Inuyokai, save for having his normal dog like ears. She swallowed as she looked down at his clawed hand, the longer than normal claws were still coated in blood.

Backing up she shook her head as he lunged at her with the same bloodied claws. She felt an intense pain in her abdomen and looking down saw five deep gashes which were bleeding horribly. As she fell back she heard a new deeper snarl that she recognized. She felt his arms catch her as the darkness closed in. She knew she had little time so used the last of her strength to speak, "Sss…sa...save him!" Then the darkness claimed her.

* * *

Sango bolted up from the futon to a sitting position. She placed her hand on her forehead as she tried to focus. She'd never experienced anything like that before. Looking around the room she noticed Miroku was sitting in the corner snoring with Kirara in his lap. She figured Kagome and Shippo were with Inuyasha in one of the other rooms. Continuing to examining her surrounding she spotted an unfamiliar Inuyokai sitting next to her futon. The yokai looked very old, which was strange to her as even the millennium old Lord of the West looked in his prime.

The Inuyokai chuckled as he sensed her confusion, "Well, even my sons won't always look so youthful…it gets tiresome after awhile. With this appearance I get a little more respect from you youngsters."

Sango quickly realized who this was, "The Ancient One, the father of the Lord of the West, and First Teacher?"

The Ancient One nodded, "That would be me…I told my son he shouldn't just abandon you here. Yet when has that whelp ever listened to me. Be a cold day in hell when that boy learns to mind his elders."

Sango was surprised by hearing this Inuyokai referring to her former mentor as though he was a child. Sango trembled slightly as she spoke, "Um…why are you here?"

The Ancient One bowed his head solemnly, "Because I wasn't here the last time I was needed…I think you just saw the outcome of that."

Sango placed a hand to her stomach, "I…I remember…I died…there was darkness."

The Ancient One nodded, "Yeah, there was probably something in that darkness; just your mortal brains can't understand what your soul had seen."

Sango looked at the Inuyokai, "What was that? I've never had a vision…memory…whatever that was. I've only ever had feelings or flashes of images…I've never even seen what First Teacher's sons looked like before now."

The Ancient One shrugged, "Your past self never took those boys from this clearing…the one you call First Teacher was afraid I was lurking behind every tree waiting to strike and kill them." He turned to look toward the door, "I won't lie…there were a few times I was doing just that."

Sango suddenly tensed as she realized she didn't know where Inuyasha and the others were, "You'd have harmed your own grandchildren?"

The Inuyokai turned back to her, "It was a different age back then…I was obsessed with purity and perfection. I wouldn't even mate with a yokai from a different tribe."

Sango looked down at her hands, "What happened to Inuyasha yesterday…that's what happened to First Teachers son isn't it?"

The Ancient One nodded, "As I said I had at first wanted to purge my own grandsons…soon after my son's second son was born I began observing them. I had intended to use the information to stage an attack when they were the weakest." An amused expression appeared on the ancient visage, "Then something happened…"

Sango frowned, "What?"

The Ancient One sighed, "I watched my son being a father…he of course was mimicking actions he saw the human fathers do with their sons, but he also did as any Inuyokai would do. He taught them the games that he and his brother once played to hone their skills…he was starting to train them to fight, to defend themselves."

Sango thought about the Tessaiga, "The Tessaiga is more important to Inuyasha than we realize isn't it?"

The Ancient One nodded, "The Tessaiga seals my grandson's yokai power to a level in which he can maintain control…" The Ancient One stood, "…I'm sorry to say I did not reveal to my second son that secret until it was too late. That is why he despises me so."

Sango watched the Ancient One exit the room and soon heard the outer door slide open and close signaling the Inuyokai's departure. Sango waited for a minute than got up and walked into the hallway. She realized that she'd been laying in what served as the master bedroom area. Going down the hall she opened the next door. For a second the image of the younger son lying in his own blood flashed through her mind, but was quickly replaced by the reality of Inuyasha sitting up in that same bed.

Inuyasha frowned at Sango, "So what did gramps want?"

Sango hugged herself, "I think…I think he was trying to apologize."

Inuyasha winced as he shifted on the bed, "Him and uncle have never gotten along…even before he tried to execute uncle."

Sango looked at the second futon to find Kagome sleeping with Shippo curled up to her side. Sango chuckled, "Shippo's really turned to you two as surrogate parents hasn't he."

Inuyasha shrugged, "He's just an orphaned brat…my old man and stepmom would get ticked if I just tossed him to the wolves, so to speak."

Sango nodded, "He's proven himself during our fights getting the shards, but I'm worried we might be facing something worse than mere skirmishes with random yokai from now on."

Inuyasha picked up the sheathed Tessaiga at his side, "Gramps said I need to get this fixed…he said you guys know where I need to go."

Sango nodded slowly, "Exactly where you need to go we're not sure…First Teacher said you needed to seek out Totosai."

Inuyasha nodded than stood up and looked toward the door, "Myoga…you out there?"

A speck bounced into the room and landed on Inuyasha, "Ah, master Inuyasha, how can this measly flea be of service?"

Inuyasha growled lightly, "How do I find Totosai?"

Myoga bowed, "The most likely place to find him is at his forge. It is not a long journey…especially if you have some assistance in traveling."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I'll wait for Kirara to wake up." He turned to Sango, "If that's alright with you?"

Sango nodded, "That'll be fine, I'm sure she'll take you there as quickly as she can."

Myoga bowed his head, "Um…actually master, I was thinking of someone closer to you by relation."

Inuyasha suddenly smelled a familiar scent, "What!" His exclamation was not loud enough to wake the others as he darted from the room with Sango close behind.

Sitting in his Inu form Kenshirou grumbled, "Finally…I've been sitting out here since father and grandfather came and dragged me out of bed."

Inuyasha frowned, "Kenshirou…what are you doing here?"

Kenshirou growled as he lay down so his head was on level with his 'big' brother, "Father said you went and got the Tessaiga damaged…didn't say exactly why that was really bad, but I'm guessing it's bad because he sent me to take you to Totosai's instead of coming himself."

Inuyasha cringed, "He pissed?"

Kenshirou visibly shook, "I think the last time I felt him that mad was when he found out Sesshomaru nearly eviscerated you. Trust me that took some time to calm him down."

Inuyasha growled, "I wasn't eviscerated…the proper term was impaled." He turned to Sango, "You guys should wait here, I'll be back as soon as possible."

Sango nodded, "I'll tell Kagome."

Inuyasha nodded then leapt onto his brother's back, "Okay Kenshirou let's get going."

Kenshirou stood then leapt into the air, "Hold on…man you weigh more than Airi!"

Sango watched the two brothers disappear into the early morning gloom then turned back to the hut. She walked to the door way and ran a hand across the ancient markings made by that enraged hanyo child. She took a final look at the three markers sticking out of the ground than entered the hut.

* * *

Kagura settled down on the landing half way up the mountain. It had taken her longer to reach this place than she thought it would since she had to avoid massive armies of yokai marching through the sky, not an easy feat when they could easily changer direction at a moment's notice.

Kagura turned to see a figure descending the mountain. The figure snarled as it spotted her, "Be gone trespasser, I will not suffer you defiling this place with your presence."

Kagura bowed, "Excuse the intrusion sir, I'm just here to investigate this place. My master wishes to understand the purpose of this site."

The figure adjusted the massive scythe on his shoulder, "Leave now! Or I'll show you the quick path to Hell."

Kagura noticed the figure was a hanyo and brought her fan to bear, "Like I would cower before a simple hanyo."

Before Kagura could blink the scythe was swung vertically and a wave of energy cut the space beside her. The hanyo then readied the scythe again, "That was a warning strike…leave now or the next strike will be to kill."

Kagura swallowed then quickly departed. As she crossed that location off the map she headed toward the final destination. So far her receptions at these places were not pleasant and she was not looking forward to the next place. She could not understand why Naraku was so intent on learning about these places. So far all she learned was that they were inhabited by dangerous Inuyokai and hanyo that seemed to have a penchant for trying to kill her.

* * *

Naraku entered his room fresh from his most recent human time. His power was now greater than it had been, but he knew he was still nowhere near as powerful as the daiyokai that ruled most of the lands. He sat on a cushion and waited as Kanna entered the room.

He smiled evilly at the little girl yokai, "Kanna, how have things gone during my time away?"

Kanna held up her mirror and showed the destruction of the three incarnations he'd sent after Inuyasha.

Naraku rubbed his chin, "Hm…interesting it seems destroying the sword had an unexpected side effect." He turned back to her, "How are our operations in the Eastern Lands going?"

Kanna's mirror showed several of his puppets being destroyed by the dragons and their followers, and showed that the fire dragon had unified a large portion of his domain.

Naraku fumed, "I didn't think that one was as powerful…what can we use to deal with that upstart dragon?"

Kanna's mirror showed Ryukotsusei still sealed to the cliff by Inu no Taisho's claw.

Naraku nodded, "Yes, I believe he'll do nicely. If I play my cards right I'll be able to have this dragon deal with all my enemies, and then I'll absorb him into my own body." Naraku turned to see five lesser yokai enter the room, "Ah…I see you got my summons."

A moth yokai glared, "Your offer is intriguing we'll lend you the aid of our armies, and in return you will give each of us enough shards to make us as strong as daiyokai."

Naraku nodded, "Those are the terms…I knew you lot would be willing to assist me."

A snake yokai hissed as he coiled into the room, "It seems strange that a hanyo like yourself would wish to rage war against the daiyokai…what is in it for you?"

Naraku held up the quarter of the Jewel he currently possessed, "Once I draw out the Lord of the West and his army I'll be able to enter the Western Palace and acquire the shards stored there."

* * *

End Chapter Forty Five

A/N: Sorry about that massive note at the start, I just didn't really feel that review was constructive criticism, more like criticism for criticism's sake. Yes, I did feel some of the points were valid; just I get irritated when people rip on my story because I don't follow canon on certain things. Sorry, if I misunderstood the review, and if someone feels I did please feel free to send me a civil message with your interoperation. To me the reviewer didn't seem happy unless everything happens exactly as it does in the source material.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

A/N: Tonight's start of chapter rant will be simple I will take people's opinions, but I'll say this once more. I am not just rewriting the original work; the characters will be portrayed differently than they are in the original work. And for a few quick notices, this story is not just about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, it as the genera tab states is about family. I.E. the whole fictional and dysfunctional family I tossed in there for them. So for the first and last time, do not correct me on personality traits…if you've been reading along Sesshomaru has been speaking in third person for most the story, do not correct me on name spelling…yes I know Koga is usually spelled Kouga I've also seen it spelled Couga on some sites I'm going with the spellings on the Inuyasha wikia page as I don't have the manga series sitting right next to me, lastly don't start calling stuff teen angst including when it's a flash back seen. If you want to see more of certain characters I will listen to reasonable, civil requests…like many of my reviewers have made. Now, on with the next chapter…

Chapter Forty Five:

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kohaku entered the clearing were a hastily deserted campsite remained. Kohaku knelt next to the place where those who'd been at the camp had slept, "Definitely Lord Inuyasha's group my lord…the numbers and prints match them."

Sesshomaru walked over to the massive ogre's remains, "I smell my brother's blood here."

Kohaku dashed over to another set of prints, "A Inuyokai landed here…by the size of the prints I'd say it was probably a daiyokai…either your father or one of his brothers, definitely male."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Uncle, the one you call First Teacher…I wonder…my brother's scent is also strange….almost…"

Kohaku finished examining the prints and replayed the scene in his head, "My lord…Lord Inuyasha attacked First Teacher…"

Sesshomaru growled ignoring Kohaku's comment, "…No…the Tessaiga wouldn't allow that…" Sesshomaru found the ogre's head and pulled Tenseiga. He saw the underworld imps on the head and slashed through them.

The head came to life, "Gah…I'll kill you blasted half breed!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "I take it you were the one who attacked this one's brother?"

Goshinki snarled, "Then you're the other one…Lord Sesshomaru?" Goshinki chuckled, "Once I get up I'll deal with you then track down your pathetic brother and finish him off." Goshinki struggled some but making no movements, "Hey! What the hell? Why can't I stand up?"

Kohaku picked up a stick and poked Goshinki's head, "Um…that's because Lord Sesshomaru only revived your head."

Sesshomaru glared at the ogre, "Answer my questions…what happened here?"

Goshinki chuckled, "I was beating that little hanyo within an inch of his life…I even bit that ridiculous oversized sword of his almost clean through."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "I see, you succeeded in damaging the Tessaiga, and there by damaged the seal the sword held over my brother's yokai blood."

Goshinki growled, "I would have finished that pathetic runt, but he transformed and obviously tore me to pieces."

Kohaku looked toward Sesshomaru, "What should we do my lord?"

Sesshomaru turned to the young exterminator, "Kohaku…return to camp and await my return. Only move from that location if it is a matter of safety."

Kohaku bowed, "Of course my lord."

Sesshomaru watched as Kohaku departed. Sesshomaru then turned back to Goshinki and picked up the head, and in a swirl of clouds transformed into a sphere of light and darted toward Totosai's forge.

* * *

Sesshomaru dropped Goshinki's head in front of Totosai, "Totosai…I request you make me a sword from the fangs of this ogre."

Totosai frowned, "What need do you have for another sword? You have a perfectly fine one right there at your hip."

Sesshomaru glared, "This sword is of no use to me…I require a weapon that will obey my commands. The Tenseiga does not even cut."

Totosai shook his head, "I will not make you a sword from this thing…no good can come from a weapon made of those fangs."

Sesshomaru snarled, "Are you refusing me blacksmith?"

Totosai huffed, "Blow all the hot air you want 'Lord' Sesshomaru. Think, whose wrath I would wish to incur, yours because I won't make the blasted sword, or your father's because I did make the blasted sword. I have less fear of you whelp than of your great father…you may maim or kill me, but then you'd have him to deal with. There are not repercussions for your father if I anger him."

Sesshomaru knowing his requests were futile picked up the head and turned to leave, "Then I take my leave of you Totosai…I will find another who will forge the sword that will best the Tessaiga."

Totosai shook his head as he watched Sesshomaru leave. He was not alone more than an hour when Inuyasha and Kenshirou entered the forge. They both held their noses at the smell of the forge. Totosai looked at the two, "Interesting combination…the two who look most like their father have come to visit. Is this personal or business?"

Inuyasha held out the Tessaiga, "I need you to repair the Tessaiga…it's important it's done quickly."

Totosai took the sheathed blade and pulled it out the damaged sword, "Umm…you did a real number on it. I'll need another fang to repair it." He looked at the two, "Kenshirou. Take one of your bothers fang's please and bring it to me."

Kenshirou frowned, "Um…you want me to rip a perfectly good fang out of my older brother's mouth?"

Totosai looked at the Inuyokai like he'd gained a second head, "Well, how else am I going to fix this sword?"

Kenshirou shrugged and turned to his brother as Inuyasha glared at him, "Sorry big brother, but father said to follow Totosai's instructions to the letter." Kenshirou reeled back and punched Inuyasha. The younger watched as the elder staggered than spat out a pointed tooth. Kenshirou picked it up and handed it to Totosai.

Inuyasha spat out some blood than licked his own blood from his lip, "You know Kenshirou, you hit like Airi."

Kenshirou narrowed his eyes, "I don't know if I should take that as praise for my combat skills or an insult because you're comparing me to our baby sister."

Inuyasha laughed, "You calling her baby sister is redundant…you're barely six months older than her, and she acts like the older sibling between you two."

Kenshirou sniffed the air some, "Um…Inuyasha…I think I caught your blood scent? Is that good or bad?"

Inuyasha huffed as he turned from his brother, "Keh…as long as you don't start using it hunt me down and try impaling me."

Kenshirou winced at his brother's attitude and let out an involuntary whimper like a scorned pup.

Inuyasha turned back at the sound and relaxed his posture at his brother's whipped appearance. While in his true form Kenshirou was a giant compared to his elder brother, in human form he was about the same height only a few inches shorter. Inuyasha shook his head as he remembered his little brother was still subordinate to him, "Sorry Kenshirou, I didn't mean I don't trust you…just…you know about my and Sesshomaru's past."

Kenshirou nodded than moved to sit in the corner. Inuyasha watched his little brother through the corner of his eye as Totosai made the repairs.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered a swamp where a small blacksmith's hut sat. Entering he found the yokai he sought, and hoped his father never learned he'd come to.

Kaijinbo was a humanoid yokai who was once an apprentice of Totosai, but his disastrous creations had turned the apprentice from his master's side. The result of that split also forced Inu no Taisho to exile the ex-yokai swordsmith in these swamps, and forbade him from ever making another sword.

Kaijinbo glared at Sesshomaru as he entered the hut, "What possible reason does a son of the Lord of the West have for intruding on my solitude?"

Sesshomaru tossed Goshinki's head on the floor, "Make me a sword from these fangs, and I may be able to convince my father to lift his decrees on you."

Kaijinbo narrowed his eyes, "Your father is a stubborn old dog…there is no way a whelp like you will change his mind about me."

Sesshomaru indicated Goshinki's head, "Make me a sword, and prove your skill is greater than that of your former master's."

Kaijinbo shrugged, "I've not made a sword in many years…my skills are so rusty you'll never be pleased with my creation."

Sesshomaru ripped a board from the wall and several swords fell out, "Don't play games with me Kaijinbo. I will have a new sword, and it will rival any other sword made. Or I will allow my wards to use your hide for target practice."

Kaijinbo grumbled as he examined the fangs, "Fine, I'll make your stupid sword. Just remember I want some recognition for this, and a full pardon from your old man."

Sesshomaru turned to leave, "I'll send my retainer to retrieve the sword in three days."

* * *

Totosai finished his work and stepped out of the forge. The two brothers had stepped out after sometime before and now Inuyasha sat on a fallen tree while Kenshirou lounged around in his true form. Totosai noticed the hanyo was not his normal self, "Something wrong Inuyasha?"

Kenshirou spoke up, "He won't say. I asked him when I followed him out here…and that was two days ago."

Totosai scratched his head, "Two days? Um…didn't think it took that long…Umph." The old yokai smith sat down in front of the hanyo, "You know boy, I remember when your old man was just a pup…got into all kinds of trouble, nearly got himself and that brother of his killed on multiple occasions."

Inuyasha and Kenshirou both trained their attention on the old smith. Totosai looked up at their faces, "He of course wasn't as powerful as he is today. Back then he wasn't much more powerful than either of you, but definitely acted as though he had the power to rival any foe. I had just finished work on your grandfather's final sword. A masterful weapon that was, but also very dangerous."

Myoga appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder, "You mean the forbidden blade Totosai, the sword whose very name has been stricken from history."

Totosai nodded, "The very same…I'll admit I wasn't at my best back then. Even I was still perfecting my craft, and my pupil Kaijinbo was adamant about assisting in its crafting."

Kenshirou frowned, "What happened to it?"

Totosai rubbed his chin, "Um…if I remember right I broke it into several pieces. The hilt is now part of Sounga, and the other parts have been divided up among your own weapons."

Kenshirou transformed into his human form and unsheathed his weapon, which like Airi's appeared in the form of a harmless foot long stick that when spun lengthened and grew blades at each end, "You mean a part of grandfather's fang is in each of our weapons?"

Totosai nodded, "For yours and your sister's weapons I didn't have enough remnants of your father's fangs to complete them, so I used what was left of the forbidden sword to compete them. Tessaiga and Tenseiga each have a portion of the forbidden sword within them as well."

Kenshirou returned to his true form as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "What does that have to do with father?"

Totosai rubbed his chin, "Just after it was finished Kaijinbo attempted to steal the blade he'd been lolled by its power and thought he was the master of it. Your father and uncle had come to retrieve the blade for their father, and Kaijinbo attacked them. It was not much of a fight. Your father knocked him down and your uncle ripped the sword from his hand."

Inuyasha grimaced, "Uncle wasn't overpowered by the sword?"

Totosai nodded, "Correct…your uncle desired power like any other whelp, but he didn't believe in shortcuts. Said my swords were useless waists of time. Of course I was beyond surprised when he showed up with that human miko some time after that…he requested the sword, but she set the stipulations for the blade, seemed she had put some sort of 'leash' on that boy."

Inuyasha grabbed the beads of subjugation that were around his neck.

Totosai shook his head, "Nothing as elaborate as those beads…I'd never seen a yokai want to kill something so much but also be so restrained. Didn't see him again for over a century when he came for some other weapons, he had some strange stipulations on those like them being wieldable by humans."

Kenshirou laughed while Inuyasha shook his head. They both knew the old sword smith had forgotten the purpose of the other weapons.

Totosai picked up the Tessaiga and handed it to Inuyasha, "I'll warn you now boy…this weapon is both the same as it was before it was damaged, but also completely different. Don't ever lose it."

Inuyasha unsheathed the sword and as it turned to its giant fang shape he felt it drop like a lead weight. Inuyasha turned on the smith, "What the hell! How am I supposed to fight with this I can't even pick it up?"

Kenshirou winced and backed away as his brother's yelled at the smith. Totosai rubbed his chin, "Well the old Tessaiga was made from your father's fang, and thus relied on his full yokai power. This Tessaiga is composed of your own fang, and thus relies on your yokai power."

Inuyasha huffed then turned to look at the sword and noticed the tips of Kenshirou's claws were lying next to the sword. Inuyasha turned to his brother, "Are you alright?"

Kenshirou growled, "They'll grow back…just watch where you're swinging that thing."

Totosai nodded, "Um…much sharper than it was. I'd avoid dropping it on anyone's foot if they aren't your enemy."

Inuyasha snarled, "I'll be luck to not drop it on my own foot!"

Myoga jumped over to Totosai, "Umm, Totosai…it there no way to lighten the Tessaiga so my poor master can actually wield it?"

Inuyasha grumbled at the flea's words, but was stopped as Totosai spoke, "Um…there is one way."

Inuyasha growled, "What is it?"

Totosai stood up, "You'll have to prove yourself greater than your father."

Kenshirou let out a barking laugh, "Greater than father…that won't ever happen. How could one of us be greater than him?"

Totosai rubbed his chin, "Well there's always outdoing some deed he's done."

Inuyasha grumbled, "I can't fly or do half the stuff my old man can do."

Totosai nodded, "Then I guess you'll have to defeat an opponent he's failed to vanquish."

Kenshirou frowned, "Um…yeah, there's a whole line of enemies father hasn't killed. Panther King…dead, um…Hyoga…I believe the story goes he got distracted when our favorite aunt killed his favorite underling and father lopped of his head. I heard Shishinki died of his injuries following his battle with father, and Ryukotsusei was defeated by our father and uncle."

Myoga coughed, "Um that is only half right young master. Ryukotsusei was not truly defeated. He survives to this day sealed by one of your father's claws."

Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga, "Then I guess I'll be finishing this Ryukotsusei off. Where is he?"

Myoga frantically turned to Inuyasha, "No! Master Inuyasha you can't face Ryukotsusei even now he's too strong."

Inuyasha turned to his brother, "Kenshirou, go home. I'll take care of this on my own."

Kenshirou growled, "Like hell I'm going…if you're going to recklessly charge after some stupid enemy of father's…"

Inuyasha snarled to silence him, "I'll be removing the seal Kenshirou, someone will have to tell father so if I fall he'll come to finish him off or at least restore the seal."

Kenshirou growled, "Don't you dare going dying…or I'll hunt down Sesshomaru steal the Tenseiga to revive you, so I can kill you myself."

Inuyasha smirked then picked up Myoga, "Show me where this Ryukotsusei is."

Kenshirou watched his brother go for a minute then darted off toward the Western Palace.

* * *

Sesshomaru returned to Kaijinbo's hut when Jaken had failed to return with the sword. Kaijinbo was gone and his retainer laid on the floor cut clean in two. Sesshomaru frowned as he used Tenseiga to revive Jaken, "Jaken. What happened here?"

Jaken sputtered as he checked his healing wounds, "Ahh…master Sesshomaru it was horrible! That slimy swamp dweller cut me clean through with a sword…I was sure I was a goner."

Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga and turned, "Come Jaken. We must retrieve my property."

* * *

Naraku's puppet stood on the edge of the claw Inu no Taisho had used to seal the massive dragon, "Um…impressive." He turned to see Inuyasha appear on the opposite side of the canyon.

Inuyasha snarled as he saw the puppet, "Naraku! What are you doing here?"

Naraku chuckled, "Actually I am glad to see you here Inuyasha…it saves the trouble of having Ryukotsusei blunder around searching for you."

Inuyasha growled as he watched the puppet drop acid on the claw causing it to melt away and the seal to break. With an earth shattering call Ryukotsusei awoke after a two hundred year sleep.

* * *

Inu no Taisho was in the plaza as Kenshirou landed before him, "Father!"

Before anything else was said they both heard the dragon's roar.

* * *

At the Eastern Palace the five dragon offspring of Ryukotsusei stood frozen at the sound of their father's call. The fire dragon handed his hanyo son to the boy's mother, "Stay hidden…if I fall mother will take you both somewhere safe. Give him the sword when he's old enough, with it he'll have no trouble slaying his grandfather."

With that the five transformed and flew toward the west.

* * *

Ryukotsusei snarled as he turned to look at the puppet. Opening his massive dragon maw he fired a blast of energy that obliterated the puppet. He then turned his gaze on Inuyasha, "Um…you look familiar boy."

Inuyasha gripped the hilt of the Tessaiga, "Feh, guess I get it my way. It didn't feel right killing you while you were sealed, guess I'll just have to finish you off quickly."

Ryukotsusei chuckled, "I see, so you're the little whelp Izayoi was baring for that stupid mutt."

Inuyasha snarled as he tightened his grip on the sword, "What do you know about my mother?"

Ryukotsusei laughed again as he prepared to attack, "She would have been better off accepting me instead of your stupid father. At least I would have had the decency to kill her after using her."

Inuyasha growled but was stopped short when a clawed hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see his father, "Father?"

Ryukotsusei glared, "So you're still around mutt. I figured you'd have died after I ripped your side open."

Inu no Taisho ignored the dragon and spoke to his son, "Do not heed anything this worm spews Inuyasha." He then turned to see Inuyasha's companions arrive along with Kenshirou and Totosai. He turned back to Inuyasha, "I know why you face him, and we cannot aid you for this to work. Finish what I have started."

Inuyasha nodded then leapt at the dragon as he unsheathed the sword. Inuyasha brought the heavy sword down on the dragon's head, but couldn't penetrate the thick hide. Ryukotsusei forced the hanyo back with a jerk of his head. Chuckling the dragon turned to watch Inuyasha pick himself up, "You are such an embarrassment to your tribe boy…your father must despise you so much, I'll do him a favor and dispose of you for him."

Inuyasha aimed the Tessaiga at Ryukotsusei, "Kaze no Kizu!" The attack hit the dragon's hide by caused no visible damage.

Ryukotsusei snarled, "It will be entertaining picking off each of you mutts…I'll be sure to tell the rest of your tribe how futile your attacks were against me."

Inuyasha growled as Ryukotsusei sent another beam of energy at him. Inuyasha snarled and sent another Kaze no Kizu at the dragon. This time when the two attacks combined Ryukotsusei's attack warped and was redirected back toward the source. The combined force of the two attacks ripped the dragon apart from the inside out.

Inuyasha watched as the dragon's body fell to pieces around him. He looked up when he felt his father's aura explode outward defensively. On the ridge opposite from his father stood five yokai.

The one in the center stepped forward and bowed, "Very nicely done…never thought I'd see the day when father would get his ass handed to him, and by a hanyo no less."

Inu no Taisho growled from his side of the canyon, "What are you pit vipers doing here?"

The lead yokai chuckled, "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am the Lord of the Eastern Lands, and master of all dragons. Fire is my element, and I am the eldest son of the dragon known as Ryukotsusei. These are my siblings, we came when we heard his call."

Inu no Taisho readied Sounga, "Is it vengeance you seek?"

The dragons laughed humorlessly, "Vengeance for what? Killing that overgrown piece of snake shit, please there is no love lost between us and him. In fact we should be thanking you lot. Dragons can't kill dragons, in fact I just sired a hanyo…I had planned to train him to slay my father, but I guess now he'll get to chose his own path, as long as he doesn't become a pacifist I can live with it."

The water dragon elbowed him, "Brother! Stay on topic please."

The fire dragon frowned, "Keh, sister there is no reason to elbow me, or did you forget you have spines growing there."

The water dragon narrowed her eyes as she stepped back. Inu no Taisho frowned, "How old are you boy?"

The fire dragon rubbed his forehead as he thought, "Hmm, let's see…we hatched what fifty years after the Western Palace was claimed..."

The others all nodded. Inu no Taisho growled, "You're only five hundred years old!" The yokai lord frowned, "And people said I was too young to rule."

The fire dragon laughed, "Yeah, well you were definitely younger than me, but I kind of had to step in after you sealed my old man."

Inuyasha had by this time climbed back up next to his father, "So…are we fighting them or what?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "Doesn't seem to be a reason to besides they're trespassing on my territory. It's understandable though seeing as their father's roar acted as a call to them."

The fire dragon shrugged, "Well, guess we can end this feud now…seeing as my father is nothing more than a pile of sliced and diced meat."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "You seem relieved your father is not causing any more problems."

The fire dragon huffed then leapt across the span of the canyon and knelt in front of the Lord of the West, "Honorable Lord, I in the name of the Eastern Lands hereby apologize for the wrongs committed by my predecessor and father Ryukotsusei. For the crime of intrusion with intent to harm, for the crime of attempted theft of your lordships property and the high crime of attempted and planned murder against yourself and members of your family. I hereby accept any punishment or retribution you feel is warranted."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "At least you've been taught the old ways." Inu no Taisho motioned for the dragon to stand, "As Lord of the Western lands I take as retribution for your predecessor and father Ryukotsusei's crimes his life. No further retribution will be claimed by the Western Lands."

The fire dragon nodded then turned, and leapt back to the other side of the canyon. Nodding to his siblings they each transformed and took off to the skies. He turned back toward the Lord of the West and bowed, "Honorable Lord of the West, allow me to extend an open invitation to you and your tribe to visit the Eastern Palace. It has been a very long time since we've hosted guests, so please do inform us ahead of time if you plan to visit." Without waiting a response he transformed and flew back to the east.

* * *

End Chapter Forty Five

A/N: For purposes of this story Hyoga is completely dead, and his son will also not be making an appearance as I've said the first movie events won't be occurring in this story. Shishinki may or may not be truly dead, only time will tell.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

A/N: To make up for not posting a regularly as I used to here is a second chapter for you.

Chapter Forty Seven:

* * *

The group standing on the canyon ledge quietly watched the dragons depart, but the tension in the air did not leave with the departing reptiles. Inuyasha turned just in time to nearly be bowled over by Kagome, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha steadied himself as the girl wrapped her arms around his torso. He looked surprised at her, "Ka…gome?"

Inu no Taisho turned away from the scene as Kagome spoke, "Don't ever do that again…you left without a word than you go off to fight some stupid dragon."

Inuyasha relaxed and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Sorry Kagome…I…I wasn't thinking."

Inu no Taisho looked over his shoulder, "Inuyasha! Follow me."

Kagome reluctantly let go of Inuyasha as the hanyo followed his father out of view and earshot of the others. Save for Kenshirou, who immediately winced when he heard his father's voice, "Father hasn't yelled like that in a long time…"

Miroku turned to the Inuyokai, "His Lordship is angry with Inuyasha?"

Kenshirou frowned at the monk, "And your father would be pleased if you ran off to fight an enemy that he nearly killed himself to seal."

Sango shivered, "I've only seen First Teacher mad once…I'd hate having the Lord mad at me."

Kenshirou crossed his arms, "Ah, you get used to it after awhile."

Shippo looked up at the older yokai, "I take it you've made him angry a few times."

Kenshirou nodded, "Let's see I've picked up Sounga, I've thrown my bed out the window, chewed off the heads on my sister's dolls, and accidently scratched up a portrait of Lady Izayoi."

Kagome turned to him, "Inuyasha's mother?"

Kenshirou nodded, "I was about two…no three…I didn't realize that being dead meant she was gone for good. I was about a year old when she died, and being yokai I was a little more mentally developed than a human would be. I thought she was standing at the end of a hall and ran to greet her. It turns out it was a portrait of her…I never made that mistake again."

Miroku frowned, "You seem much more sociable than Lord Sesshomaru."

Kenshirou sneered, "My pompous brother was over three hundred when I was born. He spent all that time with few playmates; I had both Inuyasha and Airi to play with when I was a pup. You develop a lot better social skills when having people your own age around."

Kagome and the others waited for Inuyasha to return.

* * *

Beyond the grove of trees they'd gone to separate themselves from the line of sight of the others Inu no Taisho snarled as his son stood before him, "Of all the idiotic, foolish, reckless, rash, harebrained actions you have ever done. This has got to top them all. You not only fought an unknown foe that resulted in the Tessaiga being damaged…I got word from your uncle you lost control. You could have killed your companions as well as yourself…"

Inuyasha bowed his head, "I'm sorry father…"

Inu no Taisho growled, "…I'm not finished…you were less than five miles from the palace. If you are ambushed what is the first rule in our pack for that situation?"

Inuyasha huffed as he was reprimanded, "Call for reinforcements before engaging the enemy…"

The yokai lord nodded, "Yet I did not hear any call for reinforcements…nor did any patrols. You were lucky your uncle happened to be following that ogre. Do you even realize what was going through my brother's mind when he saw you in that state? He's already had to put one hanyo of our tribe down in his lifetime, putting down a second was not something he enjoyed considering. You should thank that miko of yours that she was able to force some since into you."

Inuyasha growled as he slouched down.

Inu no Taisho snarled as he brought up his last point of contention, "You had the audacity to run off and attack Ryukotsusei without even consulting me. That is something I would expect of your brother Sesshomaru…not in my furthest contemplations did it ever imagine you would be so foolish. Stubborn and strong headed of course, but never to be so willfully disrespectful enough to come here without my permission."

Inuyasha glared defiantly at his father, "And would you have allowed me to?"

Inu no Taisho growled dangerously reminding Inuyasha of his place, "Not anytime this century…you're still a pup. You're nowhere ready to just charge off and strike at any enemy you chose."

Inuyasha huffed, "Seems I did alright. He's dead and I'm still alive."

Inu no Taisho cuffed him across the backside of his head, "Don't get ahead of yourself pup. Ryukotsusei was still not fully recovered from being sealed. That attack you used would have never worked had he been at full power." Inu no Taisho took a deep breath and calmed himself, "Now that I've sufficiently lectured you, I'll warn you your stepmother might be paying you a visit soon. I'd suggest keeping anything that could be used as a switch well out of reach."

Inuyasha paled, "You didn't have to tell her…"

Inu no Taisho snorted, "Half the region heard Ryukotsusei wake up…how else do you think I got here so quickly? Also those other dragons came because they heard him as well."

Inuyasha flinched, "Um…does it change anything if I tell you Naraku was the one who released the seal."

Inu no Taisho snarled lightly, "Even so…if he hadn't were you intent in slaying Ryukotsusei while he was sealed."

Inuyasha dropped to the ground, "No sir."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Though it does concern me that Naraku would attempt to form any alliance with one such as Ryukotsusei. I'll take this into consideration when I meet with the other daiyokai lords."

Inuyasha frowned, "You're meeting with the other lords…are things getting that bad."

The Western Lord nodded, "Besides your cousin jumping our military state to high alert. A few of the lesser lords who control smaller lands have been turning up dead, all evidence points to the culprit being from somewhere either in the Western or Eastern Lands. We're planning a gathering of the tribes to try and figure it out. The only decisions needed to be decided are where and when. You and your companions will have to be there as well since Naraku and the Jewel may have some bearing on the proceedings."

Inuyasha looked up at his father, "Has there ever been a gathering like this?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "No…and that's what bothers me. We daiyokai lords are not sociable outside our individual territories. We don't even enter another's territory usually with desires of peace, save for occasional visits back and forth between neighboring lands to make it seem like we're at peace, but we're truthfully always in a state of cold war."

* * *

Kagome watched as Inu no Taisho and Inuyasha returned. She was relieved to see Inuyasha relatively unharmed, save for his seemingly sulkiness. She ran up to Inu no Taisho, "Um…sir, can I have a word with you please?"

Inu no Taisho frowned then motioned for Inuyasha to carry on then escorted the girl further away so neither of his sons could hear them. After they were a sufficient distance he turned to her, "What do you need to speak with me about?"

Kagome handed him the paper she'd written the message on, "Um…I know this will sound strange, but you gave me a message in the future to send to your pass self. You had someone I know from this time deliver it to my house just after you reveal the existence of yokai to me and my family in the future. I'm sure the Lady of the West will know when it's appropriate; I also placed the date on that paper so you'd know when."

Inu no Taisho read the message than his frown deepened, "I see…yes this is very enlightening." He turned to Kagome, "I feel this message holds much significance to current happenings. With this added piece of information I can now understand Moko's visions from the scrying stone. Thank you miko this will come in most useful." He slipped the note into his robes then placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Keep an eye on that son of mine seems he can't go a week without getting into some sort of trouble."

Kagome nodded, "I will."

Inu no Taisho then led her back to the group, and along with Kenshirou and Totosai and the old smith's mount they departed. Kagome refused to answer her friends question in regards to her conversation with the Lord. They soon departed from that place to continue their journey.

* * *

Kagura landed next to the strange stone edifice. As she stepped closer to the stone she could sense death hanging on the air. Looking around she spotted several Inuyokai with jagged scars across their throats. She turned to one who was carrying an ancient tome, "My lords…I come seeking answers."

A ragged voice spoke up behind her, "These beings cannot answer you sorceress."

Kagura turned to see a Inuyokai of the Western Tribe, but he looked strange. After a moment she realized it was because he had no eyes, not even empty sockets where eyes might have been. Kagura frowned at the newcomer, "Who…what are you?"

The eyeless Inuyokai chuckled, "I'm the speaker of the dead wench…I hold no value for the living. My place is mine for angering my father…the first of my tribe's line. He favored my brothers who all were formed perfect; you've met them have you not. They still huddle in their precious den kowtowing to our father's bones. Only our eldest has found eternal sleep…his son sent him to join our father in death."

Kagura looked around, "What is this place oh speaker of the dead?"

The eyeless one chuckled, "I smell the graveyard upon you…did you enjoy visiting my sons and daughters. They are what angered my father such."

Kagura narrowed her eyes, but quickly realized glaring at a sightless being was useless, "Just tell me what this place is you freak!"

The eyeless one snarled, "Rude aren't you young one…do you have no manners. Why do you not wish to converse with this one? Does my appearance offend you such?"

Kagura turned to see the other Inuyokai glaring at her, "I just want to know what this place is…my master commands me to find out. The other places are obvious, but this place is nothing more than some altar out in the middle of nowhere."

The eyeless one nodded, "Yes, an altar it is…and what might an altar be used for."

Kagura looked at the Inuyokai holding the tome, "A ceremony of some kind?"

The eyeless one grinned evilly, "Very good little wind sorceress. What kind of ceremony do you think creatures such as we once did, for this place has not been used in many years."

Kagura noticed the edifice had straps so someone could be hung by either their wrists or ankles, "Torture…sacrifice…" Kagura smiled, "Execution."

The eyeless one picked up a jagged knife, "That's right…now come here so I can rip your ability to speak out of your throat."

Kagura's eyes widened as she noticed the eyeless Inuyokai was able to look directly at her, "Shit! I should have known something like this would happen."

Kagura took to the air and fled from the site.

The eyeless one fumed as she fled, "No! You can't get away from me you wench…none can speak of this place." He turned to the Inuyokai holding the tome, "I grant your speech back for one spell. Curse her to never speak of this place." The Inuyokai did as he was commanded, and then withdrew with the others to allow their leader to fume.

Kagura seized in the air and grasped her throat as it felt like invisible fingers clenched her vocal cords.

* * *

Naraku was sitting in his castle fuming over the loss of Ryukotsusei. The dragon had not even allowed his puppet to speak before wiping it from existence. It seems that was a common occurrence when dealing with daiyokai. He watched as Kagura entered the room and knelt before him, "Master Naraku…I've finished examining the sites."

Naraku nodded, "Tell me than, what have you learned."

Kagura unrolled the map and pointed to the two mountains marked, "I was not able to investigate long at these places, but they appear to be mere domiciles for ancient Inuyokai that the younger generations want put out of the way." She then pointed at the den, "I was able to wander around this place for some time, but I triggered some sort of trap that expelled me from the den." She pointed at the graveyard, "This is an interesting find, if you're into becoming a midnight snack for some half dead yokai." Finally she pointed at the final site, "This is…"

Naraku looked at her and saw she looked distressed, "What is wrong Kagura? What is that place?"

Kagura huffed, "It is a place of…"

Naraku noticed that her voice failed when she tried telling what the place was, "Um…it seems we have something interesting here, something that doesn't want to be known about. I must see this place for myself."

Kagura huffed, "Master…there is something there, but I can't seem to speak of it. While I can't tell you what it is, I think I can assume you'll be pleased with it implications."

Naraku nodded, "We will leave immediately for that place…I will master that places power for myself."

Naraku and Kagura left the palace and left for their destination.

* * *

Kaijinbo made his way into the clearing where a female yokai and two humans were. Tokijin rose up and he was about to strike when the weighted end of a kusarigama wrapped around the blade.

Kohaku stared darkly at the sword wielding yokai, "Why do you attack unprovoked fiend?"

Kurohime glared at the yokai, "Kohaku…that sword has consumed his heart. Feel no remorse in ending him…he is nothing more than a shell for that sword to manipulate."

Kohaku nodded, "Yes my lady."

Kohaku used the tension on his kusarigama chain to propel himself toward his opponent. Tokijin attempted to bring itself down on the boy, but his slid between Kaijinbo's legs and leapt up to slash the scythe end on his weapon across the yokai's back. Kaijinbo yelled in pain, and attempted to backslash at the boy, but Kohaku ducked under the wild swing.

Kohaku was about to attack again when Tokijin took further control of Kaijinbo and used the yokai smith's free hand to grasp the chain and yanked Kohaku toward him. Kohaku realized he was about to be skewered, but at the last second Sesshomaru appeared and caught him and kicked the offending sword to the side.

Sesshomaru glared at Kaijinbo then spoke, "Jaken now."

Jaken ran up and pointing the staff of two heads at the offending yokai set a stream of fire at him.

Tokijin laughed through Kaijinbo's voice, "So this boy is one of yours oh mighty Sesshomaru…I did not mean to offend, but I have no direction. I am Tokijin…a fang sword…this one was too weak to master me, and I sought out to find one stronger who could properly wield my power."

Sesshomaru set Kohaku down, "Are you unharmed Kohaku?"

Kohaku nodded, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru reached into the fire and grabbed the sword, "Um…you have a deep hatred for my brother…why did you not seek him out to fight."

Tokijin no longer talked through Kaijinbo as the smith yokai had been burnt to ashes and the sword was now in Sesshomaru's possession, "I would have, but came across these ones first. I sought to test them to find if one was stronger than my creator."

Sesshomaru forced the sword into the sheath Jaken fished from the ashes. He turned to Kurohime, "We should leave this place…I since my brother has done something foolish."

As the group prepared to move on a massive Inuyokai appeared and transformed into Sesshomaru's giant uncle. Sesshomaru nodded his head as his uncle approached, "Uncle, what news do you have?"

The giant frowned, "You are hereby ordered by your father to gather your retinue and report home to the Western Palace. That is all."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Why uncle have I been summoned home?"

The giant looked around the clearing at the assortment of followers, "Is it not enough your father orders it…because you're not going to like the reason why."

Sesshomaru huffed, "I dislike it even more when I'm not given reasons."

The giant readied his weapon if he needed to restrain his nephew, "Your little brother Inuyasha finished off Ryukotsusei this morning. I was sent to find you and bring you home so you didn't do anything stupid like attack your brother out of spite."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "I am amazed at my brother's deed, and I will not lie that I am not disappointed at not being given the opportunity to test myself against the dragon. Though I'm sure my brother dealt with the dragon while he was still sealed."

The giant chuckled, "Actually that abomination Naraku that's got everyone so riled up actually broke the seal before Inuyasha got there. Inuyasha beat Ryukotsusei on his own, proving he's surpassed your father."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his uncle, "Inuyasha cannot surpass father…he will never even surpass me."

The giant shook his head, "What is done is done nephew. Inuyasha has proven himself greatly." The giant noticed the new sword his nephew carried, "What is that?"

Sesshomaru placed a hand on Tokijin, "This is Tokijin, a new sword I recently acquired."

The giant narrowed his eyes, "It doesn't look like one of Totosai's."

Sesshomaru nodded, "That's because it is not one of his…I had another smith make this one."

The giant huffed and turned to leave, "Whatever…you should let Totosai take a look at it, seems kind of weak to me." He stood in the air, "We should get going I have other things to do besides babysit you all the way back to the palace." It only took a few minutes for the camp to be cleared and the other prepared to leave.

* * *

Naraku set foot on the site and looked at the edifice, "Ummm…what interesting uses could this have?"

Kagura was looking around cautionsly, "Naraku…something strange is going on…the last time I was here there were Inuyokai here…lots of them, and they were strange."

Naraku looked at her, "I'm surprised you don't smell it Kagura…those who were here before have left. They have no reason to remain…when there are those who have a use for such a lovely place."

"Is that so?" The hanyo and the incarnation both turned to see the eyeless one standing atop the edifice, "I dare say it is very peculiar for someone to come back after I tried ripping their vocal cords out. My eternal companions though it funny how you tried to outrun their spell. Though of course it's hard to tell what they're really thinking as the only sounds they make sound like gurgling."

Naraku frowned at the strange Inuyokai, "Are you the guardian of this place?"

The eyeless one grinned, "Yes…and no." He leapt down and stood before the two, "You see…I am what you'd call the first victim of this place…so your little absorbing thing won't work on me abomination. Nor will it work on my friends out there in the woods." His grin turned evil, "You see they didn't only give up their voices when they chose this to be their 'retirement' location."

Naraku nodded, "You are some form of trapped spirits."

The eyeless one nodded, "It seems we have a winner…yes we are spirits. Yet unlike other spirits we have corporeal forms, but these forms are not our original bodies. We gave those up to dust long ago. These are manifestations of whatever we were buried under. My friends out there can't leave the trees because that's what they are. I can't leave this place because I'm part of this stone."

Naraku nodded, "Even if I tried absorbing this stone all it would do, would free your spirit."

The eyeless one snickered, "Oh it'd do more than that my friend. It would rip that nice little hodgepodge body of yours into its base components and drag them all to hell. You see my friend, while that body is very much alive; it is made up of killing many other yokai. You would not survive the experience."

Naraku turned to look at the stone edifice, "Do you mind if I use this for something?"

The eyeless one frowned, "You're not a member of my tribe…I cannot permit you to use this place. Your actions would defile it."

Naraku grinned evilly as he looked back at the eyeless one, "What if it was purging a hanyo?"

The eyeless one tilted his head, "Um…you've got my attention."

* * *

End Chapter Forty Seven

A/N: Okay, thought I would go further, but figured you'd all enjoy a creeping cliché ending for the chapter.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

A/N: At the request of a reviewer I've devised a few rudimentary family trees to help visualize the relationships between characters. It is found at the end of this chapter.

Chapter Forty Eight:

* * *

Eastern Palace…

The Fire Dragon entered his audience chamber to find his few loyalists mumbling excitedly. He stood on the dais and snarled at their behavior, "You seem besides yourselves…what brought this behavior among you."

One of the braver subordinates stepped forward, "My Lord…the news is most grand. Your lord father will be returning to us. The land will be restored to its former glory."

The Fire Dragon incinerated the subordinate where he stood, and turned to the others, "My father is dead. The half breed son of the Lord of the West slew him not long after he awoke." He narrowed his eyes at his subordinates, "Do you all have so little faith in me to restore what we lost? Do you doubt my ability to rule?"

Another subordinate stepped forward kicking aside the crispy remains of the previous speaker, "If what you say is true my lord…does it not mean war. The Lord of the West has dared to send his son to assassinate your own beloved father."

The Fire Dragon's eyes burned red as his body began the painful transformation to his true form, "MY BELOVED FATHER!" He snarled at the gathered beings, "My father was a monster of no compare…after what he did it was well within the Lord of the West's rights to slaughter us all. Instead he does not hold my father's crimes against us; any other daiyokai would have not been so understanding or forgiving." He snapped his head around so his massive red eyes stared directly at the speaker, "Do not forget I have ruled these lands for two hundred years while my dishonorable father was sealed to a canyon wall. Now get out before I burn you all to ash!"

The room was quickly cleared save for a few who were not former sycophants of Ryukotsusei. They did not fear their young lord nearly as much as the others, but were still wise enough to keep their distance, instead relying on his siblings and other relatives to calm the short tempered dragon.

The Lord of the East remained coiled on the dais as an elderly man entered the room. He noticed his grandson's temper and stood in the center of the room. In a moment the elder dragon transformed into his true form, that of an eight headed dragon. Orochi lowered one of his heads to be on level with the younger dragon, "Boy…you're rage is burning stronger than normal. What reason do you rage at these lesser beings?"

The Fire Dragon looked up at his grandfather. This multi headed dragon had guided him greatly even before his father was sealed, "Grandfather…these worms do not have faith in my ability. They were glad my father had returned."

Orochi turned one of his heads to the remaining group of advisors but kept the others turned to his grandson, "Calm yourself boy…they are merely frightened. For so long my son had ruled them with an iron fist. You are not like him, and so they are frightful your…umm…kinder nature…would weaken our lands."

The Fire Dragon uncoiled and narrowed his gaze at his grandfather, "Do you wish to reclaim your place now that he is no more?"

The Orochi shrunk as he reverted to his humanoid form, "I have no need for such things. I have no desire to stand in your place, nor would the heavens allow it. I strayed from the path…as did your father. Only you can redeem the dragons and regain our place as guardians of the land." Orochi waited for his grandson to return to his human form, "Besides, I am much too busy being a great-grandfather to bother with these petty politics."

The Fire Dragon snorted, "At least you've got your priorities straight."

* * *

Sesshomaru entered the plaza of the Western Palace behind his uncle. It was his first time home in many years, and he noticed how a portion of the plaza had been turned into a makeshift refugee camp, and many warrior yokai had started a camp in another portion. The central plaza still remained clear, except for drilling soldiers both yokai and exterminators.

Kohaku spoke up, "My peoples camp was here when I left, but none of this other stuff was here."

Rin looked amazed at all the people, "Is this where Lord Sesshomaru lives?"

Sesshomaru turned to the two humans, "Kohaku…you may still wish to join your fellow villagers, but you are still in my service."

Kohaku nodded, "Yes sir…I don't really have any reason to stay with the other exterminators anyways. My only surviving family is Sango and she's traveling with your brother."

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken, "Jaken…take Ah-Un to the stable and have rooms prepared for Kohaku and Rin. Take their things to those rooms."

Jaken bowed, "Of course master." Jaken led Ah-Un off.

Kurohime turned to Sesshomaru, "Is this place normally so busy?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "No…the plaza usually is quite peaceful, but with mounting tensions and the destruction of the exterminator's village calm of the Western Lands has been shattered."

A servant ran up to the group and bowed to Sesshomaru, "Welcome home Lord Sesshomaru…your father and mother are awaiting your arrival in the grand audience chamber."

Sesshomaru nodded then led his group behind the servant across plaza.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the Inu sized doors to the audience chamber as they slowly swung open. The chamber was unusually bright compared to when his father usually holds audience with his numerous vassals, retainers and other subordinates. Sesshomaru entered first quickly followed by Kurohime. Kohaku and Rin walked in behind the two yokai at a respectful distance.

Rin looked behind them as she heard the doors close with an unnaturally loud bang, and noticed no one was manning the doors. She leaned over to Kohaku and whispered to him, "Um…Kohaku…this place is strange."

Kohaku shrugged, "It's a very old castle Rin, and yokai have lived here for a long time." He turned as smiled at the little girl, "There's no reason to be scared. You got Lord Sesshomaru and me here with you."

Sesshomaru silently watched the two children from the corner of his eye, and allowed a faint grin to appear.

There walk ended all too quickly in Sesshomaru's opinion. Sitting on the raised dais was not only his father, but also his mother. They both sat in their true forms staring through him with their burning red eyes. He knew that he would insult his father's chamber by remaining in his human form so motioned for the others to step aside and transformed.

Rin of course gasped at the sight as it was the first time she saw her Lord Sesshomaru transform.

Inu no Taisho growled lightly, "I have heard many interesting stories of late my little Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru growled deeply at the 'little' comment.

Inu no Taisho ignored his son's vocalizing and continued, "It seems you've taken many actions on your own. You took on a human child as a ward…and you departed my territory unauthorized and returned with a marked mate from another tribe."

Sesshomaru grumbled, "I apologize for any trouble I may have caused you father."

Inu no Taisho narrowed his gaze; "You nearly killed your brother…again!" The much larger Inu stepped forward, "A month hadn't even passed after I ordered you to assist your brother in his quest, and you impale him on your claws." The Inu snarled, "What am I going to do with you?"

A sudden movement drew both Inuyokai's attentions downward as Rin ran up and spread her arms out like she was defending Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked frowned at the top of her head, "Rin?"

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "And what do we have here?"

Rin frowned at the bigger Inu, "Don't say bad things about Lord Sesshomaru!" She was yelling at the top of her lungs even though the yokai could hear her when she whispered from this distance, "Lord Sesshomaru is the strongest, bravest, and nicest person I know!"

Kohaku dashed forward and bowed to Inu no Taisho, "Umm…sorry my lords I…" He quickly took Rin's hand and pulled her away.

Rin started struggling, "Stop it Kohaku…Lord Sesshomaru needs us."

Kohaku swallowed, "Rin listen. That bigger one over there is Lord Sesshomaru's father. This is his castle, so we need to show proper respect to him since we're guests here."

The yokai watched the interaction of the two children with mild amusement for a moment then Inu no Taisho drew his son's attention back to him, "Well…that was interesting…now where was I?"

The Lady of the West stood up from her sitting position, "You were about to pass judgement."

The Lord of the West nodded, "Oh yes that's right." He narrowed his eyes back at his son, "After talking it over with your mother…we've decided grounding until further notice. You and your retinue will remain in the palace ground's is that understood."

Sesshomaru tilted his head in confusion, "That seems a light punishment father."

Inu no Taisho huffed, "Would you rather it be a flogging?"

Sesshomaru instinctively stepped back, "I see…This Sesshomaru accepts the grounding punishment most humbly."

The Lady of the West nodded, "Very well…now if you will excuse me there is another pup that needs to be properly disciplined."

The Lady of the West transformed into her human form and stepped down from the dais. As she passed Sesshomaru she crossed turned and walked over to Kurohime and the others. The three bowed as she stopped before them.

She looked over them then spoke to Kurohime, "So…you are the one my son has chosen?"

Kurohime bowed, "My Lady…"

The Lady held her hand up to forgo any pleasantries, "Do not bother trying to win me over. My son's choices are his own, and as such I have no control over them." She looked toward the two human children, "You do know enough to properly care for his wards."

Kurohime bowed her head, "Yes my lady. Though I was under the impression only Rin was a ward…is Kohaku not a retainer?"

The Lady smiled at the younger female's naivety, "Kohaku is both. He is a retainer in the fact he can mostly care for himself and prove some use to my son. He is a ward in the fact that he relies on my son for protection. Do not think thing are so cut and dry that we each have a single role to play."

Kurohime nodded, "I understand my lady, thank you for the knowledge."

The Lady went down the line to Kohaku, "Um…I did imagine you would be older…children being sent out to fight. What is this world coming to?" Kohaku didn't respond as the Lady moved on to Rin, "I do wonder…why he has taken you as a ward?"

Rin half hid behind Kohaku as the Lady's eyes scrutinized her. After a minute the Lady seemed to either lose interest or decided her other duties needed to be handled as she departed the chamber.

Sesshomaru and his father both returned to their human forms. Inu no Taisho growled, "So my son…who crafted that second sword?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the offending sword, "My Tokijin was crafted by a sword smith of little importance. Does it really matter?"

Inu no Taisho snarled, "Yes, it does. For what purpose have you crafted a second weapon…and do not even try to lie? Totosai has already informed me of our visit."

Sesshomaru unconsciously gripped the hilt, "I came upon the remains of the yokai that damaged the Tessaiga. I felt a blade made from that creature's fangs would make a sword that would rival the Tessaiga's power. When Totosai refused to craft the sword I went in search of another who would. Kaijinbo agreed under the stipulation that I convince you to pardon him."

Inu no Taisho snarled, "Like hell I would pardon that weakling."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, "You'll have no reason to. Kaijinbo was processed by the sword and went on a rampage. Apparently the sword had an instinctual dislike for my brother. It was searching him when it came upon my camp. Kohaku fought it until I arrived and retrieved the sword and destroyed Kaijinbo's body. I have the strength to control the sword."

His father narrowed his eyes, "You wield a weapon that has a natural hatred for you brother. You already have a deep seeded dislike for your brother, that episode with the parasite is proof enough of that. Is this sword not just another parasite?"

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on the hilt, "I am the master of the sword it is not the master over me. I will not cause any more harm to my brother father…I believe I've caused enough as it is."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "You're dismissed…take your entourage with you. I've reassigned you to the suite of rooms in the northeast corner. That should provide ample space for your group."

Sesshomaru bowed then turned and exited. The others fell in step and they were joined by Jaken at the door. They made their way to the third floor and soon entered the assigned door. Rin ran in ahead and looked around the massive sitting room, "Lord Sesshomaru! This is almost as big as some of the clearing we've stayed in."

Sesshomaru nodded then opened as side door. The room inside was obviously set up for Rin, "Rin this is your room…please entertain yourself in here." Rin quickly accented and dashed into the room. Sesshomaru closed the door and turned to the others, "Kohaku, your room in obviously that one over there. Once we're done please find some more suitable cloths to were besides your exterminator's gear."

Kohaku bowed, "Of course my lord."

Jaken walked over to a small side door next to Kohaku's and found a small bare windowless room with a futon and a small table. It was obviously his so he placed the staff of two heads in a corner and returned to the sitting room.

Sesshomaru turned to the three of them, "As you are aware we will be remaining here for the foreseeable future. Find ways to make yourselves useful and stay out of underfoot." He turned to Kohaku, "Kohaku, you will be in charge of making sure Rin does not go somewhere she should not. Also, keep her away from some of the more belligerent members of my father's court."

Kohaku bowed, "As you wish."

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken, "Jaken…you will continue your usual duties while in the castle. Remember to avoid my relatives as they all still quite despise you."

Jaken bowed, "Of course master Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru finally turned to Kurohime, "From the faintness of her sent I believe my sister is away. No doubt visiting that blasted wolf that's been courting her. When she returns I suggest you try and make a good impression."

Kurohime bowed her head, "Of course my lord."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Also, do not attempt to read the hearts of my relatives…several of them will not be pleased with such intrusions." She accented with a tilt of her head. Sesshomaru then moved to the door, "That will be all a servant will announce dinner an hour before it is served. Kohaku, you and Rin will be dining with us, so ensure you're both dressed appropriately."

* * *

Kaede's Village…

Inuyasha and the others had returned to the village since Kagome needed to return to her time for a test. They had arrived early enough that they could relax before she had to go back to her own time. Kaede sat watching the group of young people from her doorway. Kirara slept on the old miko's lap while the kitsune kit dozed leaned against her side.

Sitting on the grass not far from the hut Sango was giving Kagome lessons on how to properly tend to her bow. Miroku sat pretending to meditate, when in reality he was watching the village girls walking by on their daily routines. Inuyasha sat in a nearby tree apparently resting.

Everything seemed quite calm. In fact to the old miko the calmness seemed out of place and that it couldn't last.

She was right.

Suddenly without warning Inuyasha fell from the tree as though it had been struck by lightning. He scurried over to Kagome and hid behind her, or at least tried. Kagome turned to the hanyo puzzled, "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha started looking at the sky around them, "She's here!"

Miroku frowned, "Who's here Inuyasha? I don't since any evil intent."

Inuyasha glared at the monk, "What do mean? She's here I tell you!" The hanyo ran toward the hut and disappeared inside by leaping over Kaede.

The old miko stood up and frowned, "What has spooked Inuyasha? I know of nothing that could cause such a reaction out of the boy, save Kagome using the beads."

Sango shook her head, "Well that rules out Sesshomaru. There's no way he'd be scared of him, plus whoever it is seems to be female considering what he said."

Kagome thought, "Maybe it's Airi…is sister was mad about him getting sealed, she also threatened him with bodily harm if he did anything reckless again."

Miroku smirked, "Umm…my dear Kagome. I think you're forgetting one major clue, if you put yourself into a dangerous situation, who would be person most angry with you."

Kagome thought for a moment then frowned, "But…Inuyasha's mom died a long time ago."

Sango looked at Kagome, "Um…Kagome, who thinks of themselves as his mother now?"

Kagome suddenly felt a yokai's aura, "It's her…she's coming here?"

Kaede felt the aura and turned to the hut, "Inuyasha! Get out here now, I do not wish my hut damaged by any attempts to drag you out."

Inuyasha growled from within the hut, "Just ignore that I'm here…tell her I'm out hunting or that I left the region."

The Lady smiled as she appeared in front of the door, "Inuyasha…be a good boy and come out here now."

Inuyasha winced as he stepped out of the hut.

The Lady continued to smile evilly as she turned to his friends, "I'm sure you all won't mind if I borrow him for a minute. It seems he's forgotten certain things and must be reminded."

Everyone stood shocked silent as the Lady used her yokai light transformation to spirit herself and Inuyasha away.

Miroku looked at the others fearfully, "Um…should we have tried to stop her?"

Sango shook her head, "I don't think we could have…you know what they say about a mother and her child."

Kagome shook her head, "We'll have to wait and see how he is when he gets back."

Shippo leapt on her shoulder, "How long will that be?"

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know Shippo."

* * *

An hour later Inuyasha returned glaring at his friends. He went to the hut and slumped against the wall. Shippo was the first to run up to him, "Inuyasha! Are you okay?"

Inuyasha growled and wacked the kit on the head, "Feh, of course I'm okay!"

Miroku sat a safe distance from the hanyo, "So what did your stepmother have to say?"

Inuyasha glared at the monk, "It's none of your business Miroku."

The group heard a chuckling sound from the room of the hut and looked up to see a Inuyokai wearing black stealth gear, "Inuyasha…my poor little nephew…you should have learned by now not to anger your stepmother."

Inuyasha grabbed a stone and hurled it at his uncle, "Scram! What are you doing here anyway?"

His uncle shrugged, "Passing through the area. Felt my darling sister-in-law's aura wondered what possible reason she'd have for being around these parts."

Inuyasha huffed and turned away from his uncle, "If you're just passing through why don't you just continue on your way and leave me alone."

His uncle jumped down from the roof, "Can't do that pup. I wouldn't feel right about just walking away while you're in such a state. Plus, I promised your stepmother I'd make sure you knew why you were punished."

Inuyasha glared at the older yokai, "Because I acted reckless and could have caused countless innocents to lose their lives…among other things."

The stealth master nodded then sat down, "Good enough for me…so when do you people eat around here?"

As Inuyasha and his uncle fought over the fact the Inuyokai was a moocher she said her goodbyes and made her way to the well. Jumping into the well, she was soon back to her own time.

* * *

End Chapter Forty Eight

A/N: Here are the family trees of sorts, some characters have yet to appear, and some might not appear as they're long since dead.

* * *

Western Inuyokai Tribe (Non blood relatives not included)

First Generation - White Haired Hell Inuyokai

Second Generation - Eldest Son, Hell Den Dwellers, Eyeless One

Third Generation – Eldest Son's successor, Eyeless One's offspring (Cannibals imprisoned in graveyard)

Fourth Generation – Ancient One (Son of Eldest Son's successor)

Fifth Generation – Inu no Taisho and his siblings

Sixth Generation – Sesshomaru, Moko, Inuyasha, Kenshirou, Airi (Also two deceased hanyo about 200 years older than Sesshomaru)

* * *

Dragon Tribe (Non blood relatives not included)

First Generation – Dragon of Heaven

Second Generation – Dragon of Earth

Third Generation – Dragon of Sky

Fourth Generation – Orochi

Fifth Generation – Ryukotsusei (also his deceased clutch mates)

Sixth Generation – Fire Dragon and Siblings

Seventh Generation – Fire Dragon offspring (As of yet unnamed)


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

A/N: Warning! Torture later in chapter.

Chapter Forty Nine:

* * *

Naraku walked around the execution site examining each portion of the clearing. The eyeless one kept his face pointed in one direction, but both Naraku and Kagura had the distinct feeling he was watching them. Kagura turned to look at the Inuyokai inhabiting the forest.

She narrowed her gaze at them, "What did they come back for?"

The eyeless one tilted his head, "They never left." He moved to stand on the edge of the clearing, "What you see are their shades. They like me are spirits, but unlike me they are only visible in the dark. Meaning sunlight equals no see them, of course I can see them all the time."

Kagura frowned at that, "Right…" She turned to Naraku, "Are you finished here Naraku? I'm sure there's a puppy somewhere that needs kicking."

Naraku glared at the wind sorceress, "I'll be finished when I say I am." He turned toward the eyeless one, "So, this place was used to deal with hanyo before?"

The eyeless one grinned, "Yes…though not for a very long time. One of my brothers had a few hanyo children…our father put them to the slab as soon as he found them, though sometimes he even found them before they were born. I do miss the screams…my elder brother frowned on the use of this place. Said I was too bloodthirsty for my own good. Even tried to have me exorcised…I got even for that. I told his son his one true weakness." The eyeless one turned to the edifice, "Though truthfully now I'm fearful of facing my brother in the afterlife…him and his son are no doubt itching to see me again."

Kagura glared at him, "Fascinating…" She turned back to Naraku, "…Are you sure he'll be of any help to us?"

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Kagura signaling her to shut up then turned to the eyeless one, "What is needed to use this site?"

The eyeless one turned to his visitors and shrugged, "Nothing much really. Primarily you need the condemned of course. The proper method of execution is to bound them to the slab, poison them with a poison stronger that the condemned's own if they are Inuyokai or another poison baring yokai. After you've poisoned the condemned you stab them in the gut and leave them to bleed out, we here keep watch and prevent anyone from interfering, unless it is someone who can actually defeat us such as a human with spiritual power or a very strong daiyokai."

Naraku nodded, "Then I guess this site will be of use after all."

The eyeless one frowned, "As I said before. I can't allow you to use this site."

Naraku grinned evilly, "It's not like I'm giving you a choice."

The eyeless one moved to attack but suddenly found himself enclosed in a barrier. The eyeless one snarled, "You! I know I shouldn't have listened to you. I'll break out of this stupid barrier and use your blood to fertilize the grass of my clearing."

Naraku smirked, "Not likely…now I just have to have the proper bait to entice Inuyasha to come to his own execution."

* * *

Modern Era…

Kagome exited the well house to find Sota and three other boys playing a trading card game under the sacred tree. She walked over and quickly realized the other boys were yokai and hanyo. One of the yokai boys, a wolf yokai by the looks of it placed down a card, "I play Inu no Taisho on the front line."

Sota frowned, "Isn't Inu no Taisho better in the leader position?"

The wolf boy shook his head, "That's the obvious position to place him if you don't know your teammate's cards. Since your bowing my spare deck I know you have both Lord Sesshomaru's card and The scarred one's card."

Sota nodded, "Oh, I remember." He placed the scarred one's card down just behind the Inu no Taisho card.

A bat boy then took a turn, "Oh…I see you guys are going for canine supremacy." He placed a card down, "I play Ryukotsusei in leadership position."

Kagome looked over her brother's shoulder, "What are you guys playing?"

The boys all jumped at her voice and Sota turned to see his sister, "Kagome you're back!"

Kagome smiled at her brother, "Yep…I have a math test tomorrow." She looked down at the cards and noticed the remarkable likeness to the yokai she'd met, "So what are you playing?"

A hanyo that appeared to be of the either Inu or wolf decent spoke up, "It's daiyokai smash. It's a card game we play among ourselves. It's kind of like a badge of honor to know what it is, and it helps us hanyo and yokai kids to know which human kids actually know about us."

Kagome knelt down next to her brother, "So how's it played?"

The bat took over, "Well…the players divide into two teams, but the players on each team aren't allowed to strategize. You have to trust your teammates to strengthen your cards, while you support their moves. Also, if a daiyokai card is played but you also have that daiyokai's card in your deck you have to discard it. That's only logical since of course there can't be two Inu no Taisho or Ryukotsusei on the battle field. The only double cards that can be played are soldiers, spells, non-signature attacks, and stat bonus cards."

Kagome frowned, "It sounds pretty complicated. Who invented this game?"

The wolf boy shrugged, "Not sure…it's been around since the 1950's at least."

Kagome smiled at the boys, "Well, you guys have fun. I got to go study." She turned to Sota, "You don't stay out here too late, there's school tomorrow after all."

Sota nodded then turned back to the game after his sister walked off. The wolf chuckled as he put down a card, "You know Sota your sister is just as nice as my cousin Ginta has told me."

Sota turned to his friend, "He's that wolf that acts as the host at the resort?"

The wolf nodded, "Yep, but he knew her from a long time ago." The wolf indicated the well house, "She met him back then first."

Sota nodded then played his own card.

* * *

Kagome entered the house to find her mother talking to several women, obviously the mothers of Sota's friends. Kagome bowed to them, "Um, hello…I hope I'm not intruding."

Kagome's mother stood up, "Welcome home Kagome. I wasn't expecting you home so soon, is anything wrong?"

Kagome shook her head, "Nope just have a test tomorrow…I figured I'd have an easier time studying here." She bowed to the guests again, "If you'll excuse me I have some studying to do."

* * *

Sota and his friends were just cleaning up their cards when a couple larger yokai landed on the grounds. One of them turned to the kids with a frown, "Hey, you lot, what you doing out so late? Get inside or at least in the shadows."

Sota and the others bowed. The hanyo spoke up, "Sorry uncle Kenshirou…we were just heading in."

Kenshirou crossed his arms, "Runt, you know better than staying out in the open…what, am I going to do with you?"

Sota turned to his hanyo friend, "Is he really your uncle?"

The hanyo shook his head, "Doubtful…Lord Sesshomaru takes in all hanyo who have the possibility of being Inuhanyo. He's never sure if one of the younger tribe members might have gotten a little tipsy and spent a night with a woman of ill repute."

Kenshirou growled, "Okay…that happened once. He can't hold it over my head for all eternity."

The four boys and the other yokai all stared at Kenshirou with blank faces as the Inuyokai huffed and turned toward the door. The other yokai shook his head, "You just lost a lot of respect with those kids Kenshirou…maybe you should keep from opening your mouth."

Kenshirou growled, "And maybe you should go take a dip in the ocean charcoal breath."

The Fire Dragon glared, "Yeah, very mature butt sniffer."

Kenshirou watched the four boys enter the house, "Why are we even here? It's not like we can warn her."

The Dragon pulled one of his scales from his pocket, "Because she'll need this…seeing as I didn't give it to her when we first met."

Kenshirou frowned, "What's that supposed to do again?"

The Dragon flipped the scale into the air and caught it, "For the last time, this scale will be of importance to her. You were there when she used it were you not?"

Kenshirou growled, "It's been five hundred years."

The Dragon hissed at the dog as Kagome ran up to them. She smiled at Kenshirou, "Kenshirou! Is that you? You look different?"

Kenshirou puffed out his chest, "Of course I look different I was just a pup when you saw me last."

The Dragon shook his head, "And yet you still act like a child." The Dragon bowed to Kagome, "My Lady…sorry I don't formally introduce myself, but I find doing so twice to be redundant."

Kagome frowned at the yokai, "I've seen you before, haven't I?"

The Dragon smirked, "You witnessed the fall of my, oh so loathsome father just a few days ago. We weren't introduced of course, introductions will occur in the not so distant future." He handed her the scale, "I can't tell you the exact use of this scale, but you'll know when to use it. Oh, I remember you did tell me something. I'm supposed to give you a clue…what was it again?"

Kenshirou whacked the back of the dragon's head, "Stop goofing around!"

The Dragon snarled then glared as he turned back to Kagome, "The clue had something to do with the way my scales reflect light…not really sure what that had to do with anything, but you also said to mention dagger, moon, and Izayoi. I really don't know how those things are related."

Kagome frowned as she didn't know how Inuyasha's mother related to the other clues. She pocketed the scale, "I'm sure I'll figure it out when it's time."

The Dragon bowed then turned to leave. Kenshirou smiled at Kagome, "Well, guess I'll be seeing you later…err back then…err whatever." With a wave he turned and took off as well.

Kagome watched the two figures as one went toward the west and the other went toward the east. Her eyes widened as she suddenly realized something about the message she received before.

* * *

Feudal Era…

Kagome climbed to the top of the well and hefted her pack over the top then climbed to sit on the edge. She frowned as she looked around the clearing. There was no sign of Inuyasha anywhere, nor was there any sign of any other yokai. She stood up and walked toward the trees, "Hey! Is anyone there?"

Kagome tensed at the awkward silence. She noticed the forest was also eerily silent.

Kagome heard movement behind her and turned. Standing with her fan pointed at Kagome's throat was Kagura. The wind sorceress glared at the miko, "Hmmm, this is easier than I thought. I can't understand why Goshinki and the others had such a hard time."

Kagome frowned, "You work for Naraku?"

Kagura sneered, "It's not like I have a choice. I'm that creeps slave, I have to do what he tells me."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "No one can make anyone do anything. We all have fee will even you."

Kagura laughed, "Free will? Not likely, Naraku controls my heart. If I defy him he'll kill me. Just like he'll do to you once your usefulness runs out."

Kagome moved to run, "Where's Inuyasha and the others?"

Kagura sneered, "About now Kanna should have that whole pathetic village unconscious." She laughed when she noticed Kagome's worried expression, "Oh don't fret girl…your friends will be just fine. It wouldn't do to have them harmed before the fun really starts."

The wind sorceress stepped forward and grasping Kagome's arm readied her feather transport and carried them away.

In a nearby bush an injured Inuyokai forced himself to his knees and threw back his head to send out a call of alarm.

* * *

Kanna in the village heard the call and immediately departed allowing the souls of her victims to return to their bodies.

Minutes later Inuyasha sat up with a growl, "What happened? Why were we all sleeping out here?"

Miroku frowned, "Hmm, this is peculiar. I can't seem to remember anything since this morning."

Sango helped Kaede stand and turned to the others, "I've got a strange feeling something bad happened."

Kaede narrowed her eyes, "I seem to remember seeing a small girl holding a mirror, but it's all very hazy."

Shippo frowned, "Hey! I think I saw that girl to…I think I tried to talk to her, but then my head got all fuzzy."

Inuyasha started to snarl.

The others turned to him; it was Sango that spoke, "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned to the others, "Naraku…I can smell one of his incarnations. It was here in the village."

* * *

Kagura landed with Kagome next to the edifice. She turned the girl so she could meet face to face with Naraku. Naraku smiled at the girl, "Kagome…you so remind me of Kikyo…how is Kikyo doing these days?"

Kagome huffed, "What do I care? As long as she stays away I'm happy."

Naraku chuckled, "Well, I hate to burst your bubble. But you weren't the only one I sent out my special invitations to."

Naraku stepped aside to show Kikyo trapped in a barrier right next to the eyeless one. Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Kagome, "Kagome! You must leave this place immediately. It is a trap for Inuyasha."

Kagura pushed Kagome through the barrier so they were trapped in the same one. Kagome stood unassisted and turned to Kikyo, "How'd he capture you?"

Kikyo glared at her, "After our last encounter I learned what Inuyasha told me was the truth. I set out to confront Naraku on my own, but soon ran afoul of one of his plots."

Kagome turned and glared at the evil hanyo, "Just wait till Inuyasha gets here! You'll be in big trouble."

Naraku chuckled, "Oh, I'm sure he'll come. I'm just betting on it."

Kikyo spoke up, "Kagome…Naraku has captured us to lay a trap for Inuyasha. This place is an ancient ritual execution site used by the Inuyokai tribe. Naraku has taken it over and is perverting its just purpose for his own nefarious plans."

Naraku bowed his head, "Kikyo, you wound me." He turned to the eyeless one, "This place's just purpose was corrupted long ago."

The eyeless one ground his teeth, "You will suffer this indignity. I will see you placed on my slab…and I will watch you wither and die for what you've done."

Kagome turned to the Inuyokai, "Can't you break this barrier?"

The eyeless one shrugged, "I would if I could, but I'm not as powerful as a living Inuyokai. My power was stripped from me along with my original body."

Kagome clenched her fists, "We'll find a way out of these barriers. We just have to."

Inuyasha arrived at the well closely followed by Sango and Miroku who had Shippo on his shoulder. They stopped short when they found several soldier Inuyokai scouting the area and a couple tending to a pair of wounded soldiers. Inuyasha growled, "What happened?"

A captain wearing the mark of the Lady of the West stepped forward, "It seems we have a situation my lord. My men were attacked by a wind sorceress, and she was able to kidnap your miko associate before they could summon reinforcements."

Sango looked at the wounded Inuyokai, "Will they be alright?"

The captain looked over his shoulder and nodded, "They'll heal up in a day or so…nothing the likes of us can't shrug off." He turned back to Inuyasha and his companions, "We're trying to track the scents but the wind sorceress really mixed them when she used her powers. It'll be a miracle if we get a good lead."

Inuyasha snarled, "What leads do you have so far?"

The captain shrugged, "We know she headed in a westerly direction after abducting your companion, but beyond that I'm not entirely sure. I had to ensure the safety of my men, and secure the area before I sent scouts to follow the attacker."

Inuyasha grumbled then headed in the indicated direction, "Feh, I'll go after her!" The hanyo bolted from the clearing.

The captain attempted to stop Inuyasha but didn't react quickly enough, "Damn!"

Miroku turned to the captain, "Don't worry. We'll follow him."

Kirara transformed and as soon as the others were on bolted after the hanyo.

* * *

Several hours later just before sunset Kirara landed behind Inuyasha in a strange clearing. As the others dismounted Miroku looked around the clearing, "This place has an ominous aura surrounding it."

Inuyasha glared at a stone edifice before him, "We shouldn't be here…this is bad."

Sango readied her weapon, "Inuyasha, are you sure the scent leads here?"

Inuyasha put a hand on Tessaiga, "Yes…but I don't see how or why…there's no reason Naraku should know of this place."

Shippo shook as he looked around, "Inuyasha! What is this place?"

Suddenly a barrier sprung up trapping everyone but Inuyasha. Just as the hanyo turned toward his friends Naraku appeared and caught him by the throat and pushed him into the edifice. Naraku smirked at the hanyo, "It seems things are going in my favor."

Inuyasha attempted to pull the Tessaiga, but Naraku grabbed the hanyo's hand and squeezed forcing bones out of place. As Inuyasha grimaced in pain Naraku forced his wrists into the straps.

Naraku smiled at his captive audience, "We'll isn't this just an amusing collection of witnesses…don't fret…you'll all be released from your little cages just in time to be framed for this deed. While I regret not taking responsibility, it will be much more interesting to see how mangled your remains will be after the Inuyokai are through with you."

Ignoring the shouts and threats of those in the barriers Naraku turned back to Inuyasha, "It will also be very amusing to see your families reactions when they discover your corpse bound to this rock…a piece of their own sordid past."

Inuyasha snarled and strained to free himself.

Naraku chuckled, "Don't bother Inuyasha…if your uncle could not free himself from those bonds what hope do you believe you have."

Inuyasha froze as realization hit him.

Naraku took the opportunity to blast his miasma into the other hanyo's face ensuring he inhaled a significant amount. Stepping forward Naraku smirked as he pulled back the robe of the fire rat to expose Inuyasha's white under robe. Pulling out a dagger he placed the point just above the hanyo's navel. Naraku looked the dazed hanyo in the eyes, "Now, don't die to quickly Inuyasha."

Naraku pulled the dagger back then slammed it forward. The dagger entering his gut caused Inuyasha to reflexively lurch forward and gasp. The hanyo's body seemed to relax as it sagged down applying tension on the restraints. Naraku glared as he wrenched the dagger out causing a jagged gash across his gut.

Naraku examined his work then turned to those forced to watch. Kikyo remained emotionless while Kagome was in tears. Inuyasha's other friends were in shock. Kirara was continuously trying to claw through the barrier. Naraku smiled then turned his back on them and spoke over his shoulder, "While I'd love to sit and wait I hear it takes several days for the full yokai to bleed to death. No doubt it won't be nearly as long for a half breed. So I bid you a farewell…I doubt we'll be meeting again."

Naraku departed with all eyes on him save of course for the eyeless one. He instead was turned to Inuyasha. Snarling he slammed a fist on the barrier, "Wake up you stupid mutt!"

The others stared at this strange yokai.

He ignored the stares and continued to yell at Inuyasha, "Wake up! You need to vocalize you mutt! Do you want to die?"

Kagome fumed, "Can't you see he can't call. Why don't you do it?"

The eyeless one turned to her, "Um, I might have not mentioned this…but I'm not actually alive. So my vocalizations would be ignored!"

Inuyasha twitched then grimacing lifted his head, and let out a rather pathetic half whimper half howl.

The eyeless one looked stunned, or at least as stunned as you could not have eyes, "You call that a vocal?"

Suddenly a resounding howl could be heard from the forest.

Kagome and the others looked surprised. Kagome looked to the tree line, "They heard!"

Several yokai lights suddenly descended on the clearing. When the lights vanished Kagome could recognize the scarred one, Sesshomaru, as well as three of Inu no Taisho's other siblings.

Sesshomaru starred wide eye at his brother's state, "Uncle!"

The scarred leapt at the stone and slashed the bonds holding the hanyo. The medic sister caught Inuyasha and lowered him to the ground. Sesshomaru knelt next to her as the giant one and the stealth master turned to those in the barriers. The stealth master turned motioned his brother, "Get them out of there…that abomination was foolish to think I wasn't close by."

The giant Inuyokai hefted his weapon and slammed it on each barrier shattering the barriers and freeing those inside. Kagome rushed over to Inuyasha while Kikyo merely stood motionless off to the side. The scarred one glared at the stone then turned to his sister, "How bad is it?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "He's been poisoned and stabbed in the gut…how bad you think it is?" Turning back to Inuyasha she examined the wound, "This is not good…that abomination's miasma is too strong. It's already been absorbed by his system." She looked back at her brother, "We need to get him home…youngest sister's antivenin might help."

The scarred one nodded, "Alright then…everyone move in. I'll transport everyone at once."

Kikyo stepped back but she was quickly caught by Miroku, "Sorry lady Kikyo, but I'm sure we'd all enjoy hearing what hand you had in all this." He forced her closer to the group.

Kagome didn't know how he was going to move everyone, and was surprised when clouds started forming across the ground. The clouds suddenly became solid and lifted them all from the ground. The scarred one then turned and the newly created cloud sped off toward the western palace.

* * *

Western Palace…

Inu no Taisho watched as his brother lowered the cloud into the plaza and it dissipated. He stepped forward to see his son lying barely alive from a stomach wound. He glared at his brother, "How?"

The scarred one snarled, "Naraku…he defiled the site of execution."

Inu no Taisho watched Inuyasha's friends as the hanyo was rushed toward the healer's wing, "I want answers."

Kikyo willing stepped forward, "Your lordship, I am truly sor…"

Inu no Taisho snarled as he narrowed his eyes on the resurrected miko, "I will here answers from those I don't have a desire to see ripped apart. You tread on thin ground with me puppet. Don't think I know nothing of who you are."

Kikyo stepped back as Sango moved forward and knelt, "My Lord, First Teacher…I am sorry I failed. I foolishly allowed myself to be trapped…"

The scarred one growled interrupting her, "Stand up Sango…you have not failed. Even you could not expect such deviousness of this foe."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I will not hold any of your responsible for this affront." He turned back to his brother, "Brother…this means war."

* * *

End Chapter Forty Nine

A/N: Okay, the ending here felt strange…umm…yeah, well start of next chapter will be nicer I swear. Oh, yeah if you haven't noticed yet this is where we're basically leaving canon behind, might be a few more canonical like tidbits here and there, but for the most part it's going out the proverbial window.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Fifty:

* * *

Kagome woke to find herself in a large bed in a room that belonged in a feudal era castle…now for most people in that era this would not seem awkward. For Kagome though this was very strange indeed seeing as she was from the modern era, and while in the feudal era she slept in Kaede's hut, an inn, or in a sleeping bag in the middle of the forest. What also made it awkward was the last thing she could remember was sitting with her friends outside the room where healers had been working on Inuyasha.

Sitting up Kagome looked around the room to find it was relatively sparse, and was no doubt a secondary room off of a larger suite of rooms. Standing she quickly noticed whoever had brought her to the room had basically just laid her on the futon, covered her with a simple blanket, and left. She exited the room to find breakfast type foods had been placed on the low table in the middle of what served as a sitting room.

Along with the food were several hastily written notes. She picked them up and shuffling through them found they were from Sango, Inu no Taisho, The Lady of the West, and Kurohime. Kagome read Sango's first…

_Kagome, we decided to let you sleep in since it was late when Lord Sesshomaru and his mother escorted you to the suite. We've been gifted these rooms for our stay. Also, don't try leaving the grounds without permission from Inu no Taisho. The guards aren't letting anyone in or out of the palace until further notice, unless permitted by Inu no Taisho. After you finish eating and wash up you can find us down in the plaza at the exterminator camp. Hope you slept well. Signed Sango_

Kagome set that note down then read the one from Inu no Taisho…

_My son's companions, please make your selves comfortable within this suite. I ask that you please refrain from causing any confrontations among the peoples of this palace. Also, please do not enter any rooms that you are unfamiliar with or those that have guards. You are free to visit Inuyasha in the healer's wing, but try and stay out of the healers' way. A servant will notify you of any meals or meetings where your presence is requested otherwise feel free to do as you please. Signed Lord of the West_

Kagome could easily tell the lord's note was a normal ad name here type of correspondence that he probably wrote out to every guest that came to the palace. The Lady's note was the next she read…

_Kagome, please join me this afternoon for tea. Any of my children or the guards can direct you to the proper tea room. Koga and Airi will be arriving as early as tomorrow and I feel that after they have arrived things around here will begin to be hurried. Signed Lady of the West_

Kagome could easily read that the request for joining for tea was actually an order. Finally she moved to the last note…

_Kagome, I am a companion of Lord Sesshomaru. I know you will be having tea with the Lady of the West this afternoon. Seeing as tea time will be obviously taken up, I wonder if you'd join me for a walk after the evening meal. I believe I have some information you will wish to know._

Kagome placed the letters on the table and sat down to eat wondering what Kurohime wished to discuss.

* * *

Inu no Taisho stood outside his brother's destroyed quarters. His first thought was that he was thankful his brother had selected a single small room instead of a suite. His second thought was he was amazed that his normally cold and collected brother who had minor spurts of emotional outburst had finally cracked…he was still debating the pros and cons of this.

His scarred brother stood in the middle of the room, which could now be used as a third floor patio as both the outer wall and roof had been completely decimated. The few pieces of furniture that were more or less just decorations, as like most Inuyokai he usually had his garments cleaned then wore them again, and any documents of much importance were kept in the tribe's archives. Suffice it say whatever was left of the furniture couldn't be identified as to which piece it came from.

Now the reason Inu no Taisho was standing outside the room, beside the fact the interior wall where the door had been was also destroyed, was his brother's aura was quite visible. Inu no Taisho had sent servants to warn everyone away from this part of the palace…even he wasn't sure how reasonable his brother was right now.

Taking a deep breath and centering his own inner turmoil for the moment he headed into the maelstrom. Inu no Taisho raised his own aura up as a shield then spoke bringing his brother's attention, "Brother! Calm yourself!"

The scarred one turned a look of pure hatred on his brother, "You make us wait brother! We should tear apart the land and drag this abomination into the light. Make him beg for death!"

Inu no Taisho frowned, "Brother, even you would not act so recklessly. There would be much loss of life on our side and much innocence would suffer if we acted as such. The lands would rise against us and war would rage, humans would be killed in numbers so vast even we couldn't fathom them."

The scarred one snarled, "How can you be so calm brother? It was your son that bastard tried to murder!"

Inu no Taisho glared at his brother, "Do you think I don't know that?" Inu no Taisho slapped his head, "Shit!" The yokai lord centered himself then moved to where the outer wall once was, "Brothers! Sisters! To me now!"

The other eight siblings quickly arrived. The youngest sister frowned, "What is wrong with second brother?"

Inu no Taisho narrowed his eyes at his siblings, "Release your auras…Now!"

The others looked confused for a minute than release the auras as they allowed their emotions to spew forth. After a minute all their auras calmed to a more normal level. Inu no Taisho turned to the sibling closet in age to himself. The scarred one placed a clawed hand to his head, "What? What happened?"

Inu no Taisho nodded then dismissed his other siblings, "Sorry brother…I wasn't paying attention."

The scarred one looked around, "Let me guess…overload?"

The yokai lord nodded, "Our connection as siblings…I wasn't monitoring like I normal would…you were receiving both the anger of our younger siblings, as well as mine."

The scarred one frowned, "That's not possible…we can only feel and moderate the emotions of our younger siblings."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Normally that's true…" He became solemn, "…but normally I monitor and filter the emotions of the others. There is a small amount that then falls back on you and the others subsequently. Meaning you get the fall back of eight of our siblings. The monitoring is wholly involuntary as you know, but if I don't filter it you get a full blast of what the others are feeling."

The scarred one realized, "Since you weren't acting the part of eldest the empathic link shifted to me."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "You were taking my place…and unfortunately I was taking yours. It took me consciously looking at the connection to reset it. You're back under control now…and should be a lot more clear headed."

His brother nodded then looked around, "Umm…seems like I'll need a new bed."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "Why, it's not like you ever sleep."

The scarred one shrugged, "Guess a table and a couple chairs would be nice…"

Inu no Taisho snorted, "Well, if this is settled brother…mind sparing with me. I seem to have a need to focus."

The two brothers departed to go train and soon several servants arrived to assess the damage. They'd brought simple cleaning implements, which all clattered to the floor at the sight before them.

* * *

Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha's bed in the healer's wing. She turned at the sound of the door opening and watched a wizened Coyote yokai enter the room. He made his way to the bed shaking his head, "You stubborn little pup…why is it always you?"

Kagome frowned at the Coyote, "You've treated him before?"

The Coyote turned to Kagome, "Master Inuyasha? I've treated him since the day he was born. Knew he'd be something special the moment I saw the pup, never seen a full blood pup or any other hanyo send out a calling like he did."

Kagome's frown deepened, "A calling?"

The Coyote sat in another chair, "When master Inuyasha was born he sensed danger and instinctively sent out a wave of his aura. It called every free member of his family to his location." The Coyote adjusted his robe then continued, "I believe you know what vocalizing is correct?"

Kagome nodded, "When the Inuyokai call each other, similar to the way normal dogs do."

The Coyote smiled, "Well, it's not limited to the Inuyokai. Any yokai can vocalize…just canine tribes can only understand other canine tribes, feline tribes can understand other felines, and dragons can only understand dragons. I think you get the picture. Well the vocalizing is only half of it. The actual sound is not truly important, it is the aura that flares when vocalizing that tells us what is needed."

Kagome looked surprised, "That's why they heard Inuyasha. They didn't actually hear him, they just sensed his aura."

The Coyote bowed his head sadly, "Inuyasha vocalizing has always been poor…unless he does it instinctually. If he knew what he was doing it would have saved him a lot of pain."

Kagome turned to the hanyo, "You mean when he was abducted?"

The Coyote looked thunderstruck, "How did you know about that…Master Inuyasha never speaks about that with anyone save his first uncle."

Kagome bowed her head, "He didn't tell me…Inu no Taisho did when he caught me staring at a scar left from that time…I noticed it after he was injured by Sesshomaru." Kagome noticed the Coyote had become deathly silent, "What happened then?"

The Coyote's shocked expression turned somber, "It is not something for me to say…I tended to his physical wounds to the best of my abilities. Yet many of those wounds still make my blood boil and my stomach wretch when thought of. His uncle was the one who dealt with the hidden wounds…of all Inuyokai…or yokai in general to my knowledge…he's the best to turn to for such pains. The scars on his face are a testament to that fact."

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and watched as the Coyote forced the unconscious boy to drink some strong smelling medicine than leave.

Standing just outside the door Sesshomaru stoically stood with his back to the wall. He met the Coyote's eyes when the aged healer exited the room. A curt nod from the Coyote was the only communication between the two before the healer continued on his way. Sesshomaru waited several minutes then stealthily entered the room.

He'd heard Kagome move and now saw she'd moved to sit closer to his brother. She was using a cloth and water from a basin to wipe sweat from the hanyo's brow. Sesshomaru looked at his own claws and silently wondered if this scene was similar to one that happened after his own foolish attempt on his brother's life. Sesshomaru stepped closer and made his presence known, "Miko…"

Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru. She glared at the daiyokai, "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru didn't flinch physically at the girl's words, but he did since her hostility, "I have only come to ascertain my brother's condition."

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, "Yeah right! You wouldn't care if he did die would you."

This time Sesshomaru actually winced as her words struck worse than her poorly aimed arrows. Sesshomaru looked at his brother and frowned, "I…I am not sure whether what you say is true or not human. That this Sesshomaru has yet to decide."

Kagome turned to watch as Sesshomaru departed the room, and then turned back to Inuyasha with a sad look. To herself she was wondering if she'd been too harsh with the confused yokai.

* * *

Out in the plaza Miroku stood by watching as Shippo avoided little children who kept trying to catch him by his tail. They were currently waiting for Sango and Kohaku to finish a meeting with their village elders. The siblings had been contacted by the elders when it was learned they were both staying in the palace. Miroku could barely make out what was being said by the elders and the siblings.

The head elder was a wizened old man whose eyes were permanently closed due to the amounts of winkles he had. To his right sat a retired exterminator, the man was missing both eyes and one leg. Obviously he'd had a bad run in with a yokai sometime before being named an elder. The last elder sat to the head elders left, this was the woman on the elders' council and like the others she'd formerly been an exterminator, but her aged appearance belied that fact.

Sango and Kohaku bowed to the elders then sat waiting to be addressed. The head elder went into a coughing fit that made the others fear he would dislodge his lungs. After the fit he turned his smiling face on the siblings, "It is so good to know you both survived. With your guidance we will be able to rebuild what was lost."

Sango spoke for the siblings, "I am glad so many of the villagers had sought refuge here, and had not countermanded First Teacher's decree. I agree that we will rebuild, but this is not the time…if we start rebuilding before the threat of Naraku has passed then our efforts will be for naught."

The blind elder spoke up, "Let his lordship deal with this Naraku…it is a yokai matter not ours. For too long we have allowed them to be master of our destiny. Our ancestors were fools for seeking aid from First Teacher. We had survived for centuries before he came to us, we will survive on our own now."

Sango and Kohaku both looked affronted at the elder. Before Kohaku could talk out of turn Sango spoke, "Most…revered elder…To speak such in my presence as your leader is heresy. First Teacher kept our ancestors from being wiped out."

The blind elder spat at the ground between his feet, "We are exterminators. It is ridiculous that we allow those who should be our sworn enemies to guide and govern us. We have been weak, and this weakness allowed for our destruction."

The head elder turned to the blind elder, "Enough! Lady Sango is correct…speaking out against First Teacher is against the most ancient laws of our people. Forget that he is yokai, for the time he was a part of our village he was no different than any other man. He loved; lost those he loved, and suffered horribly. He never asks for anything of our people…he is merely there for us to turn to. Once more as we had in the past we need him to guide us from the darkness."

The blind man turned where he knew the third elder would be sitting, "What do you say old grandmother? You know personally what kinds of beast these tribal yokai are…they pretend to be men, but really they are nothing more than monsters lurking in the shadows."

The female elder narrowed her eyes at the blind man, "Hold your tongue. You know nothing of my past. You are twisting what really happened because you are angry with the outcome."

Kohaku spoke up this time, "What are you arguing about?"

The head elder turned a stern gaze at the boy, "Manners boy…it is not your place to speak at this meeting." He then relaxed and turned to look toward the fire that sat between the elders and the siblings, "Many years ago the three of us were sent to exterminate a rather vicious yokai. He'd murdered many innocent villagers, and your grandfather ordered us to deal with it quickly. Upon arriving at the village we found our target had already been felled."

Sango frowned, "Other exterminators?"

The head elder shook his head, "No…the village was beyond the area our roaming squads used to travel. The one who felled the yokai was in fact another yokai. He was a young and brash yokai, relatively close to our age physically at that time. He and my sister here quickly found a mutual respect…he even journeyed with us for a time. Never did he return to the village with us, always saying he'd meet up with us at one shrine or another." The elder bowed his head, "After a very dangerous mission, our yokai friend was badly wounded…he'd taken a blow that would have killed my sister."

The female elder spoke up, "We remained in that village for a time to ensure his wounds healed properly. Of course being a yokai he healed very quickly…and as my brother said, we'd become very close."

Sango bowed her head, "I'm assuming?"

The head elder nodded, "You'd assume correctly. Our third teammate, who also had feelings for my sister, caught them in the act and…well he attacked the yokai. That yokai blinded him, but he still landed a mortal blow to the yokai."

The blind elder fumed, "We learned later he was the member of the northern wolf tribe…that tribe chief wanted retribution for the loss of his pack member."

The head elder nodded, "Yes, and rightly so…but First Teacher refused to hand over an exterminator as he knew others would start coming out of the woodworks wanting retribution for their family members we'd exterminated. So instead he compromised…my sister's hanyo child was turned over to the wolves, who promptly departed with the child and we know not his fate. A second part of the compromise was to sate Inu no Taisho's wrath…his brother had promised him we'd never kill a yokai who'd not committed acts of violence against humans…"

The blind man huffed, "…First Teacher cut off my leg with a dull katana. He said he'd used the dull katana as to teach the whole village the lesson."

Sango and Kohaku bowed their head, both having a hard time believing their mentor would do such a thing.

The female elder then spoke, "First Teacher was right…the village had become arrogant. We'd thought we could do as we pleased, but without First Teacher stepping in and offering the compromises, Inu no Taisho would have allowed the Northern Wolf Tribe to slaughter the village."

The blind elder scoffed, "First Teacher did not care about us…he merely didn't want a mess made of his territory. What reason would he have to protect us?"

The five people jumped and turned when they heard a deep growl. Kirara sat next to Sango in her transformed state. Sango wondering what was wrong with her yokai partner stroked the fire cat's side trying to calm her. Kohaku frowned, "Kirara doesn't like you speaking poorly of First Teacher."

The scarred one appeared, "No Kohaku she would not like that…seeing as I saved her life."

Sango bowed, "First Teacher…how much did you hear?"

The scarred yokai grinned malevolently, "I'm an Inuyokai…I can hear a pin drop from a mile away if I want to. Though, I'd be incredibly foolish amplifying my hearing that much. Let's just suffice it to say I started paying attention the first time I heard that stupid name you people keep referring to me as."

The elders seemed to squirm while the siblings turned to fully face their mentor. Kohaku spoke up first, "First Teacher…did you really cut the elder's leg off?"

The scarred one turned a writhing glare at the elders, "It is true…I cut off his limb and gave it to my brother in appeasement. He wanted the fools head, but I was able to convince him that without the leg the man would have to retire from exterminating, and it would serve as a lasting lesson to the other exterminators."

Sango bowed her head, "First Teacher, why didn't you let Inu no Taisho do as he pleased to the village? I mean you don't really care about the village?"

The scarred one grinned, "True, I could care less about the village. It is a bunch of wood buildings, walls, a few gardens, and a shrine. As an Inuyokai I must have something to protect…it is my only reason for existing, even if I need to be reminded every once in a while. What I chose to protect is not a few randomly placed structures within a barricade. I protect the villagers themselves, and if it means I must harm one so most will survive then so be it."

The siblings nodded their understanding.

The scarred one then turned to leave, "Now that that is settled…someone please go tend to the infants…one has messed its nappy, because I stopped changing diapers two hundred years ago."

* * *

It was late afternoon when Kagome finally made her way to the Lady of the West's tea room. As she entered she found Inuyasha's elder cousin Moko setting down a tea server set. She smiled at the miko then went back to her work as the girl sat down. Kagome waited as Moko finished setting out the tea.

Moko finished than took a seat, "Auntie will be here in just a minute…she had to go meet with Sesshomaru's consort."

Kagome frowned, "I thought Kurohime is his mate?"

Moko nodded, "She is…for the time being. She's what's known as a marked mate. Meaning she's off limits to other males for as long as she lives, even if Sesshomaru eventually shuns her. Any male who touches her will be punished severely by yokai law. That's not something you mess with lightly."

Kagome turned to the door as it slid open and the Lady entered followed by Inu no Taisho's five sisters. Kagome stood and waited for the Inuyokai to enter and claim their seats. The Lady sat followed by the others. She quickly turned her gaze on Kagome, "Welcome…since there is no need for introductions let us begin…"

* * *

Half an hour later Kagome exited the tea room quite confused. She wondered if this was what an interrogation felt like. The Lady of the West along with her sisters-in-law questioned her on everything from her mother's maiden name to grades in elementary school, that'll teach her to inform them what schools were. She'd avoided leaking any information about yokai in the future, but she had a sinking suspicion that they already knew about some of it. No doubt from her little talk with Inu no Taisho after Inuyasha had beaten that stupid old dragon.

Kagome was halfway to her suite to get ready for the evening meal when she quite literally ran into Kenshirou. The Inuyokai may have seemed more awkward and clumsy than the others, but that was obviously a ruse as he easily kept both himself and Kagome from falling, "Oh, sorry Kagome, didn't see you there."

Kagome smiled nervously, "Sorry Kenshirou, actually it was my fault I wasn't paying attention."

Kenshirou looked off toward the healers' wing, "Don't worry…he'll get better soon. I'm sure…"

Kagome quickly realized the Inuyokai was trying to convince himself more than her. She was always surprised by the difference between Kenshirou and his elder full brother. Kagome smiled a little more confidently, "I'm sure your right Kenshirou…actually I just got done being interrogated by your mother and aunts…"

Kenshirou looked wide eyed at the human then turned away quickly to hide the mischievous smile that should only belong on the face of a kitsune. After composing himself he turned back to her, "Well…hope it wasn't too bad. I better let you be on your way…umm…see you at evening meal?"

Kagome noticed the question, "Umm…yeah Sango and I are eating with your family since Kohaku was ordered to by Sesshomaru to eat with them."

Kenshirou scratched the back of his head, "Ugh, my brother…" He looked pleadingly at Kagome, "…you have a brother right? Want to trade?"

Kagome giggled, "Umm…sorry Kenshirou, but I prefer my little brother over your older brother."

Kenshirou hung his head in defeat, "Ahhh…guess I'll just go act all brotherly again…" He straightened back up, "…At least we don't have to sit at the same end of the table anymore. He gets to sit down with his mate and those wards of his." He moved to walk past her, "Well, see you later Kagome."

Kagome watched Kenshirou walk down the hall then continued on her way. After stopping by the healers' wing to check on Inuyasha…she was shoed away by Coyote after five minutes…she made her way back to the suite of rooms she shared with her friends.

They were all sitting in the main room and she went to join them. Sango turned to Miroku and Shippo, "Are you two sure you're fine eating with the servants?"

Miroku nodded, "I found out that Jaken eats down there, and I have a few questions for him in regards to some things I've heard around the palace. I don't want to mention anything now, but I'll let you all know more when I have solid information."

Kagome turned to Shippo, "What about you Shippo?"

The Kitsune crossed his arms and put on a puffed-up expression, "I have a cousin who's head of the third floor cleaners…I told him I'd eat with his crew tonight, but I ran into Rin in the courtyard this afternoon…so I ended up promising her I'd eat with you guys tomorrow. Lord Inu no Taisho praised my skill at mingling at different social levels when he overheard me and Rin talking."

The other three weren't sure if the Inuyokai lord was being serious with the praise or if he'd just been humoring the little Kitsune. They chose to let him think it was genuine praise.

* * *

They all quickly went their ways to their evening meals. In the main dining hall Kagome and Sango sat next to Kohaku. Meal conversation was kept to a minimum as the air around the table was still tense. Every time a servant entered the room several people at the table seemed ready to bolt for the healers' wing, though most would be more of a hindrance than of any aid.

As the horribly silent meal ended and those at the table began to leave on their own, in pairs, or in small groups Kurohime approached Kagome, "Kagome…perhaps we could have that talk now?"

Kagome nodded, "Of course…umm…lead the way?"

Kurohime led Kagome into the courtyard at the back of the palace. They began walking the circuit of the path laid through the flower beds. After a few minutes of silence Kurohime spoke, "It is nice to see the moon so full…it has been some time since I left my homeland…how long have you been away from your home?"

Kagome didn't know how much this yokai knew, "I just got back yesterday afternoon…than I got kidnapped, and then Inuyasha was hurt."

Kurohime bowed her head, "Do you know why Sesshomaru wishes to keep me at his side?"

Kagome shook her head.

Kurohime smiled sadly, "I have the power to read the hearts of any male. Either yokai, human, or hanyo…"

Kagome froze, "You've read Inuyasha's?"

Kurohime nodded, "When we first met…also I read the heart of your monk friend. I didn't read the kitsune's because I try to avoid reading the hearts of such young children, including when they have obvious trauma in their past." Kurohime turned to Kagome, "Your hanyo has a very confused heart…almost as confused as my Lord Sesshomaru's own. I won't tell you how to aid him…that is up to you. Also, I will warn you that his heart is pained by something so deep that even I can't fully understand it, most likely a repressed childhood trauma."

Kagome nodded, "I know some of that but not all…do you know anything?"

Kurohime shook her head sadly, "I can only read emotions and states of mind. I have no ability to read the mind itself; the heart is a much murkier source of information."

Kagome was looking around when she noticed they were near the back wall. She noticed several bushes appeared to have been pushed aside by someone walking through them, "What's that?"

Kurohime frowned, "I'm not sure."

The pair followed the trail and soon came upon a single marker. Kagome knelt next to the marker, "Um…there's no name just a dagger. It looks like someone embedded the dagger into the marker to make it look like part of the marker. The marker is over a hundred years old, but the dagger hasn't been here more than fifty."

Kurohime frowned, "This is peculiar…Sesshomaru did tell me Lady Izayoi was buried on the palace grounds. Could this be her grave?"

Kagome frowned and looked to the moon, "Dagger, moon, Izayoi…" Kurohime looked at her strangely after hearing the unconnected words. Kagome figured the dragon scale in her pocked, "…Kurohime, what uses are there for dragon scales?"

Kurohime frowned, "It depends on the type of dragon and where on the body the scale came from."

Kagome pulled out the scale and showed it to the yokai, "I was given this and told I'd know when to use it."

Kurohime looked surprised, "Kagome! What dragon gave you that scale…it is still radiating power."

Kagome frowned, "A fire dragon I think."

Kurohime nodded solemnly, "If this is the place and time make your wish, what it is you want more than anything."

The yokai walked away leaving Kagome with her thoughts. Kagome held the scale and made her wish.

* * *

Next Morning…

Inu no Taisho glared at the rising sun. In the distance two silhouettes could be made out flying toward the castle. The yokai lord waited patiently as the two dragons landed. Inu no Taisho growled at the fire dragon, "What business do you have here?"

The fire dragon bowed, "Honorable lord…I come at the directive of a high power. Someone within your palace wished on my scale for someone to be saved. My sister is talented in the healing arts."

Inu no Taisho glared at the pair, "She may be talented, but we have the greatest healers within any land."

The fire dragon smirked, "My Lord please…you can't tell me your healers skills are greater than those of a water dragon."

* * *

End Chapter Fifty

A/N: Okay, I'm half asleep, so this is where it's ending for tonight...well that was true when I wrote this on Saturday. Now enjoy, and I might possibly get another chapter written tonight, but I've started writing my own non fanfiction work, so we'll see which lures me to work on it before sleep is required.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

A/N: IMPORTANT! READ! EXSPECIALLY IF YOU'RE AN AUTHOR! Currently FanFiction is having some technical difficulties, if you're not already aware. The tech problems prevent authors from altering the properties of their stories, and also prevent the addition of new stories. The problems only affect the more popular fandoms, Inuyasha, Bleach, Harry Potter, and many more. New chapters of existing stories can still be posted through a work around. If you're an author who hasn't heard of the work around feel free to send a message and I'll reply with what you'll need to do. To those who are just readers please have patience.

Chapter Fifty One:

* * *

Miroku walked down the hallways of the Western Palace looking for a certain Kappa. He was starting to feel like Jaken was avoiding him, though there were obviously many reasons for that. Trying to speak to the Kappa the evening before was a complete failure.

-Flash Back-

* * *

Miroku entered the servants' mess hall and quickly noticed the way the servants sectioned themselves away from one another. Cleaning staff for each floor sat together at three separate tables, and their self imposed importance in regards to their floor was obvious in their demeanor. Kitchen staff sat at the table closest to the kitchens, obviously on call to go serve those in the other dining halls. Grounds keepers and maintenance workers sat together at the longest table along the back wall most were obviously drunk having finished their daily work. The final three tables were the healers' table, the personal servants' table, and a small square table set up in a dark corner.

Miroku noticed Jaken sitting at that table by himself. After collecting a tray of human appropriate food he made to join the Kappa. As he passed the healers' table a clawed hand shot out and caught his elbow, "Excuse me master monk please join us."

Miroku turned to see the hand belonged to the Coyote healer. Giving his friendliest smile he spoke, "Thank you for the invitation master healer, but I was intending to speak with master Jaken."

Miroku noticed a harsh look appear on the Coyote's face as he looked toward the Kappa. The Coyote then turned a stony gaze on the monk, "I must insist you dine with us master monk."

Miroku noticed the other healers were also giving him the same gaze, even the human ones. Miroku smiled then slid in next to the Coyote, "Well since you all asked so nicely."

* * *

-End Flash Back-

Miroku was actually quite taken back by the animosity the palace servants showed toward Jaken. The Kappa was shunned by the other personal servants, and even the lowest ranked member of the other service groups seemed to have better standing than Jaken.

Miroku walked around the corner and found quite the strange scene. He'd finally found Jaken, but the Kappa seemed to be in quite the predicament. He was currently surrounded by two humans and three yokai servants. The group obviously meant him ill so the monk approached them.

"What is going on here?" Miroku kept a level tone as he spoke.

The servants turned and glared at the intruder for a moment, then recognizing who it was they all bowed. The leader a frog yokai spoke up, "Sorry master monk…we are just dealing with this filth…we'll have it cleaned up in a minute."

Miroku tapped his staff on the floor, "What would his lordship say if I informed him his servants were bullying one of their fellows."

A rat yokai snickered, "He'd probably raise our pay if you told him who it was."

Miroku narrowed his gaze at them, "Leave now. You should not be wasting your time here you have work to finish."

The servants grumbled then quickly departed. Jaken glared at the monk, "What do you think you're doing?"

Miroku narrowed his gaze at the Kappa, "Shouldn't you be more thankful? I just kept them from harming you."

Jaken crossed his arms, "You haven't stopped them you've just delayed it. The faces may be different, but it never changes. Every time I come to the palace the other servants feel I need to be punished for what happened a long time ago."

Miroku rubbed his chin, "What happened that makes all the servants so hostile…even the guards seem to turn a blind eye."

Jaken huffed, "That's none of your business, now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way no doubt my lord needs me to run some important errand for him." Jaken began walking down the hall toward Sesshomaru's quarters. After a while the Kappa realized that he was being followed by the monk. Jaken stopped and turned on the monk, "What now?"

Miroku shrugged, "Hmm…oh, nothing. I just figured if you wouldn't tell me then I'll ask Lord Sesshomaru, no doubt he knows what happened to make a majority of the palace population despise you."

Jaken's eyes widened, "You mustn't ever bring this up with Lord Sesshomaru!"

Miroku frowned, "Why not? Does it have something to do with Lord Sesshomaru? Do the other servants hate you because he selected you as his servant? Were you of lesser rank when you were selected?"

Jaken bowed his head, "Lord Sesshomaru did not select me as his personal retainer…I was assigned to him after my capture."

Miroku narrowed his gaze, "Capture?"

Jaken waved toward an empty room, "I will tell you human, but you must not breathe a breath of this to anyone."

* * *

Half an hour later Jaken left the room shortly followed by the monk. Miroku silently went his own way and finally stopped walking outside a small room in the healers' wing. He entered the room to find the Coyote sitting at a desk reading over scrolls regarding different poisons and their antidotes.

The Coyote looked up at the intruder then setting down his scroll spoke, "You had your little conversation with our local Kappa I see."

Miroku nodded, "Why hasn't Inuyasha ever told us?"

The Coyote folded his arms and looked down his muzzle at the human, "If you'd gone through what he'd gone through would you wish to speak of it to anyone…though seeing as you're a human you'd never have survived half of what he survived. I should know. I stitched up every contusion, set every bone, and placed ointment on every sore. To me that boy is not just a hanyo…he's that little child I had to patch up after a bunch of sick sadistic creatures did things to him I wish I could forget. That one event cinched it for me, there was no longer a difference between human, yokai, or hanyo…they are all just beings, and they all deserve the same care as any other."

Miroku sat his staff by the door and moved to a cushion on the opposite side of the desk from the Coyote, "Jaken only told me what he knew what's he not telling me?"

The Coyote quirked an eyebrow, "He knew very little…Jaken has always been kept at arm's length. He's the only one who had a hand in master Inuyasha's abduction who still lives. The Lord of the West hunted down and disposed of all the others. Yet, I don't think that's what you were referring to." The Coyote turned to the window, "The servants here are not any different than those found at human places. They gossip like laundry women at the river."

Miroku nodded, "I overheard some of the servants mentioning random things about Jaken…one of the yokai servants was even telling a young human servant that it was the Kappa's fault that a rift began to form between Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

The Coyote chuckled, "Well, that's more than just random gossip. Master Inuyasha's abduction was a contributing factor in the formation of the rift you speak of. Much of what fallowed the abduction was in response to it. I've seen the young master in my wing of the palace more times than I can count, and I can honestly say a majority of his visits to me were caused by his brother."

Miroku rubbed his chin, "I see…it seems I'll need to inform my friends of this."

The Coyote stood quickly, "No! You mustn't tell anyone that we've had this conversation. Master Inuyasha would not be able to face any of you if he knew you knew. You must understand under his normal façade he is still the scared child he was in that cave. Only once has he ever tried facing that past…it did not turn out well."

Miroku stood and turned toward the door, "Then I won't tell the others, but sooner or later Inuyasha will have to face this. He can't live sheltered from it forever."

The Coyote shook his head as he watched the monk leave, "You'd never know how wrong you are monk."

* * *

Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha's bed once more when the door slid open. She turned to see Inu no Taisho enter closely followed by two of the dragons from the day Inuyasha defeated Ryukotsusei. The male was the one who'd spoken with the Lord of the West that time, as well as the one who gave her the scale in her time. Seeing him again she could see the similarities between his feudal era appearance and his modern era appearance. In the modern era he no longer wore armor, but had swapped it out for modern business ware.

The Fire Dragon noticed the hanyo lying on the bed then snarled as the smell hit his nostrils, "What kind of poison is this?"

Inu no Taisho answered, "An abomination hanyo named Naraku. From what we've learned he uses a powerful miasma, normally it kills quickly, but thanks to my youngest sister's special nature we've been able to keep it from killing him."

The Water Dragoness crossed the room and checked the hanyo's bandage, "His wound has not healed? How long ago was the attack?"

Kagome frowned, "The evening before last."

The Water Dragoness used her claws to cut away the bandage to get a clear look at the wound, "Kami, necrotizing venom!"

The Fire Dragon frowned, "Spider venom…ironic coming from a spider hanyo."

Kagome looked at the dragons, "Can you help him?"

The Water Dragoness nodded, "Yes, but I'll need certain herbs to counteract what this miasma is doing to his body."

Inu no Taisho stepped up, "I know of a hanyo who along with his mother grows powerful healing herbs. He goes by the name Jinenji, lives in a village in the northern reaches of my domain."

The Fire Dragon thought for a moment, "A horse hanyo…really big…allows himself to be picked on by the local villagers a lot."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "How often do you intrude upon my lands?"

The Water Dragoness shook her head, "You really don't want to know."

The Fire Dragon shrugged, "What? My lands are boring…just have to say my old man's name and everyone jumps back into line. At least in the west there's a lot of interesting things to see. Like this one time I saw this group of humans get their head cut off. It was really entertaining…well truthfully I was tracking them to kill, but some humans beat me to it."

Kagome turned to the Water Dragoness, "Does he always act like this?"

The Dragoness nodded, "Yes, unfortunately my brother tends to only get serious when dealing with the councils, fighting, and spending time with his mates and offspring. Otherwise he's a complete clown."

The Fire Dragon fumed at his sister but turned his attention back to Inu no Taisho, "Anyways, we should send someone to get the herbs from Jinenji."

The Dragoness stood, "I'll go…I need to make sure he has the right herbs, and if not I'll be able to fly home and get them from our lands, I know where they grow there."

Inu no Taisho nodded, gave her the exact directions then stepped aside to allow the dragoness to dash from the room. He then turned to the Fire Dragon as Kagome replaced Inuyasha's bandages, "Let's go to my study and discuss a few things."

* * *

Kagome finished re-bandaging Inuyasha's wound then sat back down next to him. She was alone for only a couple minutes when the door once more slid open, this time much quicker and much more violently.

Airi dashed into the room sliding to a stop when she spotted her brother lying on the bed, "No! No…not again!"

Koga entered behind her and frowned at his friend lying on the bed, "Damn it!" He turned to Kagome, "What happened?"

Kagome related the story of the trap being set by Naraku and Inuyasha falling in it.

Airi glared when Kagome mentioned Kikyo being present, "Where is that miko puppet?"

Kagome shrugged, "I haven't seen her since we got here. Some guards escorted her away."

Koga nodded, "The dungeon no doubt…she'll be kept there until Inu no Taisho decides what to do with her."

Airi flexed her clawed fingers, "I'll tell you what we could do with her."

Koga frowned, "You know better than that Airi…she's your father's prisoner not yours, you can't go undermine his authority just to get payback against some dead woman who's inhabiting a fake body."

Airi crossed her arms, "I'll see what father says…" She turned to Kagome, "…um, where is my father?"

Kagome frowned, "He and the Lord of the East went to his study to talk."

Koga swallowed hard, "The Lord of the East is here?"

Kagome nodded, "Him and his sister came this morning…his sister is a Water Dragoness, I guess they have natural abilities with healing."

Airi looked puzzled, "How did they know Inuyasha was hurt?"

Kagome decided not to mention the dragon scale so shrugged nervously, "Um…I don't know. They said something about a higher power directing them or something."

Airi and Koga shared a look at this and Kagome's behavior then moved to sit down.

* * *

The Fire Dragon looked out on the plaza of the Western Palace, "You are lucky Western Lord my palace is much smaller. We're still rebuilding after my father's last temper tantrum."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "That would have been two hundred years ago…our servants usually have damages repaired within hours, a day at the longest."

The Fire Dragon smiled sadly, "Well…we had some problems following my father's…um…sealing." The Dragon turned and sat on one of the chairs, "My council was divided on declaring war on the West, while others refused my ascension as they saw me as just a child. They also refused because they hoped one day my father would return to reclaim his title, but that's neither here nor there."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Truly I'm sorry for the fate of your father, but his aggressions against my lands had to end, plus he'd caused massive damages when he invaded."

The Fire Dragon shook his head, "As I said I hold none of my father's fate against you or any member of your tribe…his death was the best outcome. After you hear about his intentions for invading your lands, no doubt you'll change your opinion about his fate."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "You've hinted at such things before, please stop dancing around these things and tell me."

The Fire Dragon nodded then spoke, "Alright, but please promise you won't hold it against members of your tribe if what I'm about to tell you paints them in a bad light. Many of them had no knowledge, plus many were much younger than either my father or myself."

The Western Lord's frown deepened, "I promise, though I also withhold right to punish my subordinates if they committed treason."

The Fire Dragon shook his head, "No treason…" He then stood and moved to the window again, "…As you probably figured out, my siblings and I had no love for our father. In fact we lived in abject fear of him; he was more of a monster than a dragon. He ripped us from our eggs almost three months before we were due to hatch."

Inu no Taisho looked confused, "I'm not very knowledgeable on dragon anatomy or birth cycle, but wouldn't that kill you?"

The Dragon chuckled, "We're not really reptilian. How do you think we're able to breed with humans? There is a major difference between dragons and other yokai…our ancestor didn't come from Hell. He came from Heaven, and was sent to the earth to protect and guide humanity. We dragons are the natural enemy to yokai who spawn from hell."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "That last bit I'm already aware of. It was your earliest ancestor who killed the five Hell Inuyokai, who started the five tribes that exist today."

The Dragon frowned, "Um…only four of the tribes are descended from Hell Inuyokai…one of your tribes is descended from an Inuyokai from Heaven, but nobody knows which one. That knowledge vanished along with the other great ones who started all our tribes." The Dragon returned to sitting, "Anyway, we dragons don't actually hatch. We're born when our mother lays the eggs, but we remain in the eggs for some time absorbing ambient energy that allows us to amplify our power. Father tried stunting our power by forcibly taking us from our eggs. This failed though because our grandfather imbued us with a fraction of his power, thus making us each master over an element."

Inu no Taisho looked puzzled, "Your grandfather?"

The Dragon nodded, "Orochi…he led the dragons before my father assumed power. He was also the first to abandon the true path of the dragon and began a path of conquest and claimed the Eastern Lands for himself. He stopped his conquests when he was defeated in battle…I believe the humans still tell the tale, except for their stories are twisted to reflect he'd been killed. He now lives a life of remorse over corrupting our tribe from our past ways, and the loss of our connection with the Heavens. We're now little better than any other yokai in the eyes of the world."

The Dragon shifted then continued, "Well, after grandfather secretly bolstered our strength we were presented to our father. I doubt you ever saw my old man in his human form, since the bastard loved his dragon form so much, he was very vain. He didn't know we had received enough power to rival what we would have had he not torn us from the eggs. Father recognized me as his eldest and said I needed to learn at his side. It was not a pleasant education…I witnessed atrocities that make Mount Fuji's last eruption look like festival fireworks."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I'm of the same generation as your father, believe me when I tell you that your generation has come a long way from the cold hearted brutality of mine."

The Dragon bowed, "My father's depravities were not limited to yokai…we have a mountain pass it is the only entrance to the valley where my palace is besides flight. My father made it known that to gain his favor, young women were to be placed there as sacrificial offerings…I don't believe the humans ever realized the fate those sacrificed suffered. The valley surrounding the palace is littered with unburied corpses…I and my siblings once attempted to ensure they all received proper burials, but gave up after realizing his behavior began long ages before we were born. Even now I can't tell you the number of wandering souls that reside there."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "Does your father's depravity lead to something?"

The Dragon nodded, "You once had a human mate…a woman by the name of Izayoi correct?"

Inu no Taisho snarled, "You are well informed."

The Dragon chuckled, "She was a very nice person…I was surprised when she caught me hiding outside her window one evening."

Inu no Taisho narrowed his eyes, "Why were you hiding there?"

The Dragon became serious, "I was acting as a deterrent for my father. I'd learned quickly that he wouldn't act if it might result in his being discovered. While we could never kill each other, we most certainly could still fight. I'm sure you'd have charged in if you'd received news of two dragons battling there. While deterring my father I also had to suffer regular beatings after defying him. The Wolf who acted as Izayoi's guard confronted us, but even he knew fighting against my father was foolish. I ensured him that I would keep my father at bay."

Inu no Taisho growled, "Why had Kage or Izayoi never tell me of these things?"

The Dragon shrugged, "I'm not sure…seeing as you were already quite busy with other things I'm sure they didn't want to worry you." The Dragon turned to look out the window, "Anyway, after a relatively nasty beating I wasn't able to return to the east before sunrise. This was about two days after your son was conceived, I know because I noticed the change in scent. Izayoi allowed me to hide out in the palace until I was well enough to return home…let's just say my father was not pleased. Barely healed from one beating and I received another…I'm not even sure how long I was out after that one."

The Dragon pulled up his right sleeve to show where a new arm was attached to the stump of his original one, "When I was able to follow my father again it was the day he attacked the west. He planned to kill you, your hanyo son, and then have his way with your human before killing her. I tried stopping him at the border, tried to reason with him…he bit off my arm and left me there to bleed to death."

Inu no Taisho thought of something then pulled something from a drawer and tossed a wrapped package on the table, "Well, if that's the case this must belong to you."

The Dragon unwrapped the package to find his missing arm, "Where the hell did you find this? I've been searching for two hundred years."

Inu no Taisho grimaced, "After I sealed your father, and my mate and son were safe, my brother returned to the battle site. He was examining Ryukotsusei for any weaknesses in case he ever got free. He found this lodged between your father's fangs, and since it wasn't decaying it meant the owner was still alive."

The Dragon ripped the replacement arm off then reattached his original arm. After a minute there was no sign the arm had ever been removed. The Dragon flexed his fingers, "Gah, a little stiff, but much better than that borrowed arm."

Inu no Taisho picked up the discarded arm from his desk, "Where did this come from?" He noted several sutras that had been used to attach the arm, "And who attached it for you?"

The Dragon shrugged, "Some old monk. He said he found me after my failed attempt to reason with my father. He then traveled around to find a replacement arm; he finally found another fire dragon in the northern lands that had an arm to spare, gave it over in exchange for me to swear to never invade the north."

Inu no Taisho dropped the arm onto the wrappings, "Guess you should return it now?"

The Dragon nodded, "I will as soon as I can."

The door to the study opened and the Water Dragoness entered with a bow, "I've returned with the herbs. I just need a few other things I'm sure your healers already have."

Inu no Taisho waved her off, "Tell them I order them to aid you with whatever you need. The Coyote is the best healer we have here outside my immediate family."

The Dragoness bowed again then bolted from the room.

* * *

An hour later the Dragoness entered Inuyasha's room in the healer's wing to find Kagome curled up asleep next to Inuyasha. She watched this scene interestedly then moved to omit the Coyote. When he saw the human girl curled up next to Inuyasha he huffed and shook his canine shaped head, "What is with these human females and always exhausting themselves when one they care for is injured. I've been a healer for two millenniums, yet I don't think I'll ever understand this behavior."

The Dragoness looked skeptical, "I may be only a fraction of your age master healer, but I have learned to not underestimate the power of the human will. Even my little sister has shown surprising fortitude for a human."

The Coyote frowned, "Little Sister?"

The Dragoness nodded, "Any mate of one of my brothers is essentially my sister. We drop the in-law and accept them as though they are truly family, and born of the same mother and father."

The Coyote snorted, "What strange customs you dragons have. Among canine yokai we are not so accepting of others into our family units. It takes much trust for such bonds to form, and we only accept them into the pack itself, not the individual family unit. Even the Lady of the West is not fully integrated into the main family unit. She cares for the children of course, but beyond that she truly has not other duties. She holds rank only due to her loyalty to the main family."

The Dragoness frowned, "Dogs have a very confusing social structure. I'm thankful for the more simple structure of the dragon tribe."

The Coyote sneered, "Oh, yes. The lack of mating bonds among your tribe is a hot topic here in the west."

The Dragoness glared at the coyote, "We have mating bonds mongrel, and you'll be smart to remember whose a daiyokai and who's a low level here."

The Coyote snickered, "Do you think I survived two millenniums, serving this tribe for a majority of those years being a low level? My standing as a low level is far from factual. I am in truth a daiyokai of my own tribe. Do not underestimate someone in this land merely due to station. I merely happen to enjoy serving as a healer…it's what I'm best at."

The Dragoness looked surprised, "You are suppressing your daiyokai aura…how?"

The Coyote moved to the bed and gently lifted Kagome and moved her to a cot so they could do their work, "It is a technique I learned from my lord. He is quite skilled at suppressing his presence so no one can sense him. Save by looking directly at him."

The Coyote turned back to the main bed of the room just as a bat yokai and two human healers entered each carrying a tray with different tools and medical supplies. The bat yokai set his tray down then moved over to the bed and pushed the hanyo's hair to the side, "Could he go at least a century without nearly dying?"

The Coyote smiled sadly, "Right now I'd go for six months. His brother impaled him not more than a month and a half ago."

One of the humans turned to the Coyote, "Master? Why would Lord Sesshomaru harm Lord Inuyasha?"

The Coyote looked the human over and nodded when he estimated the boys age to be no more than twenty, "That is a long tale my young apprentice. It is also not a tale we'll talk about when so many ears are present."

The human bowed to his master and turned back to his tray and began mixing ingredients into a bowl and grinding them together. The Dragoness watched the humans and bat work then turned back to the hanyo, "Well need to…um…examine him fully to ensure the venom isn't causing any lesions elsewhere."

The Coyote nodded then pulled the blankets back, and along with the Dragoness made sure the only visible wound was the one on his stomach. After finishing the examination the Coyote used his claws to cut away the bandages covering the wound then held his nose as the full scent of the wound hit his nostrils.

The Dragoness probed the wound, but pulled back when Inuyasha's body reflexively flinched at the pain. Nodding she turned to the Coyote, "The necrotizing hasn't progressed far, he still has feeling in this area. We should begin by flushing the wound once more, and examining for any organ damage."

The Coyote nodded then grabbed the instruments needed to flush the wound. Once finished he watched the Dragoness grab a bowl of thick paste one of the humans had been mixing and using a cloth rubbed it on Inuyasha's skin around the wound. After a minute he watched her once more probe the wound. After several minutes of examining the wound which was quite deep he heard her give a satisfied click of her tongue.

The Dragoness looked up at the Coyote, "We're in luck…any damage to his internal organs seems to have healed before the necrotizing took effect."

The Coyote grabbed the mixture the second human had been making, "Then we should fully cleans the area and stitch the wound closed so no other infections can cause complications."

The Dragoness agreed then took the mixture from the Coyote and poured the powdery mix into the wound. Inuyasha flinched involuntarily as the powder caused a fizzing sound. The Dragoness frowned, "This doesn't normally hurt the patient. He must have already gained an infection."

The Coyote nodded, "No doubt from the blade that caused this wound. Who knows where it had been?"

The Dragoness pulled the skin at the edge of the wound tight, then feeling away from the edge of the wound she found the living tissue and in swift movements of her claws cut away the dead tissue. Then taking a suture set she sewed the living tissue together. After finishing she turned to the bat yokai, "Is the antidote ready?"

The bat nodded as he turned and handed her a cup full of a viscous green liquid.

The Coyote sniffed the concoction and his muzzle twisted into a grimace of disgust, "If it smells this bad, how horrible it's going to taste?"

The Dragoness smirked, "Sorry, but we dragons don't flinch at using a healing tool even if it is beyond revolting."

They forced the antidote down the hanyo's throat then stepped back. The Coyote waited a minute then sniffed the air. After a few deep inhalations the Coyote nodded, "The taint of illness is lessening, he'll recover."

The Dragoness nodded then dismissed the assistants, "What now?"

The Coyote moved to the cot, and once more carefully moving her returned Kagome to her place on the bed, "We report to the Lord of the West."

The Dragoness frowned, "What is the purpose of moving the girl back to the bed?"

The Coyote gave the female a mischievous grin, "I may be a healer my lady, but I'm also a trickster by nature. I allow my dueling personalities to help my patients. I ensure you young one, everything I do is in aid to my young master."

* * *

End Chapter Fifty One

A/N: Okay, doubt I answered everyone's questions in this chapter…plus I've probably raised a few more. I'll head off one question before it's asked, no Inu no Taisho's tribe is not the one descended from the Inuyokai of Heaven. Now, I'll post this chapter for you to read, and go to sleep. Good morning, Good night, or Good day…depends what time of day you read this. Until next time.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Fifty Two:

* * *

Sesshomaru walked through the exterminator refugee camp, as he tended to think of it. Kohaku had told him earlier he'd be there training with some of the children. The daiyokai ignored the mixed looks of fear and hatred from a small minority of the humans. He found the elder of his two human wards demonstrating his weapon to the younger children.

Sesshomaru watched for a few minutes noting that the boy had noticed his arrival, but was continuing to help the younger humans. After about fifteen minutes Kohaku dismissed the younger children then jogged over to Sesshoumaru, "My lord?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows quizzically, "Am I? I doubt you'd have ignored my uncle's presence for nearly as long as you did mine."

Kohaku bowed, "Sorry my lord, but since I'm one of the last two fully trained exterminators the younger ones need a lot of attention to keep them focused on their training."

Sesshomaru nodded then turned back toward the palace, "Very well. Besides that we've both been summoned to a meeting. Return to our quarters and clean yourself up. Do not bother Kurohime or Rin they are both excused from this meeting, it seems the contents have some importance to your sister and yourself as well as some others."

Kohaku nodded then followed Sesshomaru back to the palace.

* * *

In the healers' wing Inuyasha winced as he began to wake up. The bright sunlight coming through the massive window along one wall burned his eyes while completely different burning sensations were going through his head and his stomach. Inuyasha attempted to move, but was restricted by a clawed hand.

"Try not to move too much you're still healing." Inuyasha looked up and snarled when he spotted an unfamiliar female yokai. The Dragoness chuckled at the hanyo's reaction, "Well I see you're well enough to go on the defensive, but I'd also avoid moving too much so you don't wake her up as well."

Inuyasha frowned and looked in the indicated direction. Lying next to him on the bed was Kagome, sound asleep. Inuyasha reached toward her but his hand stopped inches from her, and he turned to the Dragoness, "What happened?"

The Dragoness scrunched her face up, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Inuyasha's brow furrowed as he thought, "Huh…Kagome was kidnapped, so we followed her…Naraku!" The last was said with both anger and hate.

The Dragoness nodded, "I'd avoid inhaling anymore of that one's miasma, and allowing him to gut you. It's not good for your health. So does anything still hurt?"

Inuyasha grumbled, "My head and stomach feel like they're on fire."

The Dragoness handed him a cup of water, "Drink this…the dosage for the antidote might have been a little stronger than absolutely necessary, but you'd been out for a couple days before we got it to you."

Inuyasha drank the water, after sniffing it for drugs or poison, then handed her the cup back, "Who are you?"

The Dragoness bowed, "How foolish of me…I'm the younger sister of the Lord of the Eastern Lands. We kind of encountered each other when you turned my father into diced meat."

Inuyasha frowned, "You angry about that?"

She shook her head, "Not really, he was going to get it sooner or later…it just turned out to be sooner rather than later." She turned to go, "You should rest I'll tell your father that you're awake."

Once she was gone Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. The girl was still asleep; apparently their conversation did not bother her. Noticing her shiver he flipped one of the blankets over her then settled back down.

* * *

An hour later Kagome woke up. She frowned at the blanket over her and turned to find Inuyasha awake and studying the ceiling with an intense expression. Kagome sat up, "Inuyasha? You're awake."

Inuyasha grimaced, "Could you not talk so loud? My head's splitting already."

Kagome frowned, "What's wrong?"

The hanyo rubbed his forehead, "One of the healers said it's an after effect of too much of the antidote."

Kagome looked around, "What? They already gave you the antidote?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so. What's wrong?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's exposed stomach and saw how the bandaging and other dressing showed he'd been worked on, "They never woke me up while working on you."

Inuyasha shrugged, "So what? Not like they can think anything happened with me like that."

Kagome huffed then crawled to the head of the bed and gently sat Inuyasha up, "Here I'll see if I can't help that headache." She crawled behind him then had him lay back. Once he was comfortable she kneaded her fingers gently into his temples, "How's that?"

Inuyasha responded with a sound of contentment, while he was consciously trying to prevent the embarrassing reaction of his leg thumping like some dog.

They were still in that position when Inu no Taisho and his mate entered the room. The younger couple was quite oblivious to the presence of the older couple. It was Inu no Taisho's snicker that brought awareness of the Lord and Lady's presence in the room.

Kagome blushed when she realized how their position could be construed, while Inuyasha merely laid his ears back. Whether this was in embarrassment, irritation at Kagome stopping her ministrations, or a combination of both nobody would ever know.

The Lady spoke first as she moved to sit in a chair, "Well, I see you're both quite comfortable…Inuyasha you were showing such uncommon restraint."

Inuyasha's face blazed red as his eyes were pleading with his stepmother to say no more.

Kagome looked confused, "Restraint?"

Inu no Taisho, while seeing his son's signals decided to ignore them, chuckled, "Yes, my son was showing such will power I didn't know he had…you see…every Inuyokai has a couple spots on their body that we call weak points. These weak points differ for each individual, and while they're not really dangerous during a fight. Let's just say at other times they're most pleasurable. You could easily compare it to a normal dog being scratched behind the ear…in fact I know one of my son's other weak points. Those ears are a dead giveaway."

Inuyasha fumed, "Careful old man, I know a few of your weak spots too."

Inu no Taisho laughed at his son's expression, "Yes son you do, but don't forget. Those only work if I'm in my Inu form. You have no escape."

Kagome turned to the Lady, "So what's with this restraint he was showing?"

The Lady smiled, "As my mate explained it's much like when a dog get's scratched behind the ear, and like a dog, each individual has certain reactions. Inuyasha actually twitches his left leg. I discovered this while rubbing his belly when he was just an infant."

Inuyasha's ears went completely flat in embarrassment, "I…I…I can't believe it…"

Kagome giggled slightly, "Inuyasha? What's the matter?"

Inuyasha ignored her giggling, "I can't believe my own parents just completely betrayed me like that…it's the most embarrassing thing they could tell you."

The Lady narrowed her eyes, "Pup, there is much worse things I could tell the girl. Don't forget who taught your mother how to change a diaper."

Inuyasha crossed his arms then huffed as he turned away from the two yokai.

Inu no Taisho shook his head then moved to see his son's face, "Enough of that then, how are you feeling? Do you think you could get up for awhile?"

Inuyasha nodded then began to sit up more than he already was, but stopped and grasped his bandages, "Might need a little help."

* * *

It took several minutes, but with the help of Kagome and the Lady they got Inuyasha on his feet and dressed in the robes used in the healer's wing. Then the small group made their way down the hall Kagome allowing Inuyasha to lean on her as his body didn't like the idea of walking let alone standing.

After moving through several areas of the palace Inuyasha spoke up, "So, where we going?"

Inu no Taisho spoke over his shoulder, "We're having a family meeting…but we're including a few extras in the meeting for convenience sake."

They soon found themselves outside a strangely ornate door. Kagome noticed Inuyasha tense, "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha focused on the door, "This is my father's audience chamber…I've only been in here once."

They followed the Lord of the West into the chamber. The room was uncommonly brightly lit, making it seem almost weirdly comfortable. Servants were moving benches and cushions into a circular arrangement, Kagome could easily tell some members of the group would be in their true forms as massive cushions were also being moved into an outer circle.

Inu no Taisho moved over to a senior servant, "How long until preparations are complete?"

The servant bowed, "My lord, we are almost finished. I've also heard from the kitchens that they will have food prepared and brought to you as soon as possible."

Inu no Taisho nodded then dismissed the servant to carry on his duties. He walked toward a massive cushion that was set at the base of the steps leading to his dais. Once there he transformed and laid on the cushion he then turned his massive head toward Inuyasha, "You two can sit with me during the meeting. Grab some of the smaller cushions to make yourselves comfortable."

Kagome helped Inuyasha to the cushion them gathered some of the smaller cushions from the servants and made them a nest of pillows. Once they were both settled the Lady transformed and took the cushion next to Inu no Taisho.

The chamber was relatively quiet with the low voices of the servants being the only sound until the doors opened again to admit Kenshirou, Airi, and Koga. The three of them noticed Inuyasha and each rushed up and landed on the cushion forming a half circle in front of him.

Their barrage of questions was cut short as the Lady called their names and ordered them to move to her cushion. The three of them huffed but obeyed. Not long after they'd settled Sesshomaru entered followed by Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Sesshomaru transformed almost immediately then moved to the cushion on his father's other side. Inuyasha's three friends and Kohaku took seats on the cushions in the inner ring.

It took about an hour for everyone to filter into the room. There were several individuals that Kagome did not know, but Inuyasha revealed who they were. She'd been most surprised when an older looking Inuyokai entered and transformed, his size dwarfed even Inu no Taisho. He'd quickly then returned to his humanoid form, to several peoples great relief as they feared being stepped on. Inuyasha explained that since this was his father's audience chamber all yokai needed to show their true forms as a sign of respect. Then revealed that that Inuyokai was in fact his grandfather, and his massive size was an indication of his age. Inu no Taisho told her he'd reach that size in about one millennium.

Kagome noticed the ancient Inuyokai had moved to sit next to Sango who'd greeted the elder like he was a favored grandparent. Inuyasha let her know they'd met when the Ancient one visited the hut they stayed in after the fight with Goshinki. The final person to enter the room was Kikyo who was escorted by a guard. Her entrance was marked by an uncanny silence befalling the gathering.

She was allowed to sit with Miroku and the others between the monk and Jaken. The small imp was nervous about being surrounded by so many obviously hostile beings. After a few minutes Inu no Taisho directed attention to himself, "Well, now that we're all here I think we should begin. Brother, I believe you should begin…others will fill in as needed."

Inuyasha frowned then looked up at his father, "Hey! Old man! What the heck's going on?"

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Ah, I forgot to tell you two…sorry. This is more than just a simple gathering…especially for you, your brother Sesshomaru, and those journeying with you. This little gathering will be the first to hear the complete history…everything we've either kept hidden or ignored. We regretted our pasts, but now the sins of our past are reflected."

The scarred one stood on his cushion his massive Inu head bowed, "Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it…recent events really brought those words new meaning to me." He turned his head to his father, "Isn't that right father?"

The Ancient One nodded sadly, "Yes…I believe you're right son." He then turned to Inu no Taisho, "My eldest, I believe I'll disagree with you this once, and start this story off at the true beginning."

Inu no Taisho's ears seemed to droop as his fierce eyes turned pleading, "Father! Please, anything but that."

The ancient one moved to where he had enough room and transformed, "Ah, now I'm sure you'll all here me just fine." The massive Inuyokai's voice echoed around the room, "So…the real beginning…"

-Flash Back-

* * *

The Ancient One made his way through the night to a small castle within his territory. Myoga had just found him earlier in the evening and informed him of the treatment of his three children. When he'd asked of his mate Myoga handed over the golden bracelet, which seemed to somehow magically fit in the speck sized yokai's travel pack. He quickly realized she'd been killed and hurried to find his offspring.

Crashing through a wall the Ancient One found the lord and his retainers in a meeting. The humans panicked at the sudden and violent arrival of the Inuyokai, who they hadn't expected to arrive so soon.

Remaining in his true form the daiyokai spoke, "Where are my pups?"

The Lord nervously spoke, "I have no clue, your lordship…my men told me they disappeared with their mother."

The Ancient One was about to attack when a quiet voice spoke up, "Your lordship?"

The Inuyokai turned to see a young human girl of around fifteen.

The girl bowed to the daiyokai, a smart move, "I know where your young are…they're in the dungeons. My father wanted to make them serve him."

The daiyokai scooped the girl up on the top of his muzzle, "Show me."

As they left the chamber, causing massive destruction in the process, the Ancient One's tail 'happened' to swing through the room crushing all those present into a wall.

* * *

Moments later the Ancient One entered the dungeons in his human form with the girl standing just behind him. As he approached three cells his rage began to burn. Each of his pups was in their human form and tightly bound. Metal collars around their necks prevented their transformations, and the way they were chained prevented them getting enough leverage to free themselves.

He ripped each cell door off and freed the pup inside examining their wounds.

The first he came to was his youngest, and currently only daughter, she was malnourished and forced to lay in her own filth. She'd been whipped recently, but otherwise seemed unharmed. Upon ripping the collar away and freeing her of the chains she leapt at her father and clung to him. He rubbed soothing circles in her back as he calmed her crying. While they'd never met before, his scent had already informed her of his identity. After he'd calmed her sufficiently he moved to the next cell.

Within lay his second son. The boy was unconscious and had crusted blood mating his hair. Like his sister he had the signs of malnourishment and being whipped. Along with those wounds he had an open wound on his shoulder that looked as though one of the guards had tried to cleave his arm off, and the side of his face was swollen and bruised. For a yokai to receive wounds like this meant humans had evolved a new level of brutality the Ancient One did not expect them capable of. The Ancient One carefully picked up his son and set him outside the cell. The human girl and his daughter immediately moved to tend to the boy.

The Ancient One then moved to the last cell and entered, not knowing what to expect. His eldest stood defiantly glaring at his father, "My brother?"

The Ancient One could see the boy was in the same condition as his two siblings, but not quite as bad off. He'd obviously been whipped more and was more malnourished than the others, but his pride and desire to protect the younger two was still strong, "He'll live."

The eldest son bowed his head, "It's my fault father…they punished him for my resistance…they figured since the beatings weren't affecting me they'd do worse to him."

The Ancient One growled, "It is not your fault son…you are just a pup. I should not have allowed your mother to raise you among humans. Now we'll leave this place…I know a place where you three will be able to stay until you're old enough to follow me."

After freeing the eldest and exiting the cell the Ancient One moved to pick up his second son, but was beaten to the punch when his eldest moved forward and lifted his brother onto his back. The Ancient One nodded then picked up his daughter. As they departed he noticed his eldest and the human girl shared a silent conversation.

* * *

-End Flash Back-

The scarred one growled, "Really father? You just had to remind us…ok, yeah I don't really remember the rescue, seeing as I'd just had my skull cracked open."

The medic sister snarled, "Well, I'll never say father is the best one it the world, but you have to admit you were glad to see him when you woke up."

The scarred one turned to his sister, "He'd left us at Totosai's place and was long gone by the time I regain consciousness. I didn't even see our father for five years when he dumped little brother on us and left again."

Inu no Taisho turned to his two siblings, "I really should have stayed with you two longer…forcing you two to raise the others was not easy was it."

The medic sister glared, "Yeah, including when brother decided to bolt, and leave me holding the leash on my own."

The Ancient One shook his head, "Now I see where the whelps get it…even hundreds of years later your own sibling rivalries flare up. How do you expect these whelps to ever learn to get along, when you three can't stop arguing about things that happened nearly a millennium ago?"

Kagome looked up at Inu no Taisho, "Were things really that bad?"

The yokai lord nodded, "Yep, that castle still stands today even. Last I heard they still fear using that meeting hall my father trashed, they believe the ghosts of those he killed there haunt it."

The smiling brother spoke up from his cushion, "Well, now that we all have learned that horror story…and that poor little kitsune will probably have nightmares about that…where's the story telling going to next?"

The Ancient One transformed back into his human form and returned to his seat, "I think from my second son's surviving the execution stone would be appropriate."

The scarred one snarled, "Thanks father, I just love thinking about how you plunged that dagger into my stomach, and left me hanging there for five days." He sat up and bowed his head, "Well, skipping the gory details, after my fifth day was about up Midoriko found and released me from the bounds. This of course led to me owing the human a life debt.."

-Flash Back-

* * *

The Inuyokai sat up and looked around the small clearing he was in. Grasping his stomach he growled out, "Well, guess this must be hell…guess the pain decided to follow me." The Inuyokai heard a faint giggle and turned to find a miko standing at the edge of the clearing, "Who are you?"

The miko bowed, "I'm called Midoriko…what is your name?"

The Inuyokai frowned, "I have a name…but I can't tell you it."

Midoriko frowned, "Why not?"

The Inuyokai shrugged, "My name giver forbade me from telling it to humans."

Midoriko looked confused, "Name giver?"

The Inuyokai thought it over then spoke, "The one who named me…it was my father, though calling him that would be stretching it."

Midoriko smiled then handed the Inuyokai a cup of water, "Why were you bound to that rock? Those other yokai weren't able to speak."

The Inuyokai chuckled, "Guess the one who could was scared of you then." He rubbed the bandages wrapped around his lower abdomen, "My father decided my usefulness was at an end. He has four other son's, one less wouldn't matter."

Midoriko looked sadly at the yokai, "Then what are you going to do?"

He shrugged then looked to the sky, "I'll wander around, but eventually my old man will catch up to me, and he'll finish what he started. He's not one to change his mind, if he wants me dead he'll stop at nothing to make that happen."

They were silent for a moment then both turned to look at the tree line. Midoriko stood and readied her weapon, "There's a sinister aura approaching."

Struggling to his feet the Inuyokai huffed, "Feh, that's my father for you. Never one to wait around when there's killing to be done."

Midoriko looked at the yokai, "That's your father? His power is massive; I've never felt anything like it."

Suddenly the trees split apart admitting a massive Inuyokai into the clearing, "Heh, you still live son? I was willing to give you an honorable death, but it seems I'll be forced to kill you myself."

The younger Inuyokai snarled, "Then stop talking and prove you have it in you to kill one of your own, show everyone why you're the most powerful Inuyokai. Show them you're really the master, buy killing your injured son."

The Ancient One lunged forward, but was suddenly stopped as a barrier separated the two yokai. They both turned to see Midoriko staring forcefully at the larger of the two, "You call yourself a father, but you actively seek to murder your own son…I did not think the Inuyokai tribe had sunk so low as this."

The Ancient One snarled at the miko, "Do not presume to understand human. I will do what is necessary…this monstrosity is no son of mine. He has more innocent blood on his claws than any decent being could understand. Now get out of my way and let me finish what I've come here to do!"

Midoriko glanced at the younger of the Inuyokai who avoided her gaze as he looked ashamedly at the ground. Midoriko then turned back to the Ancient One, "No! Leave this place mighty lord of dogs, I will not allow you to harm him since it was I who freed him from that stone."

The Ancient One's eyes blazed with fury as he turned back to his son, "Is what she says true! Do you owe this human a life debt?"

The younger one bowed his head, "I do."

The Ancient One lowered his head and growled at his son, "Then you are no son of mine. You are dead to us, you died the moment that pathetic human dared to free you from your just punishment. Do not bother to call, for we won't hear you. Do not bother to search us out, for we won't see you. Your scent is meaningless to us, you are without a pack."

The Inuyokai dropped to his hands and knees, "Father!"

The Ancient One turned to the miko, "He is yours to do with as you please. Abandon him, torture him, kill him, it matters not to us. He is no longer welcome among us."

Midoriko watched as the Ancient One departed the way he came then turned to the younger one, "Are you alright?"

The Banished One glared at her, "You should have let him kill me…at least then I'd still have…"

Midoriko narrowed her gaze, "You'd have what? You'd been dead. Does your life mean so little to you?"

The Banished One snapped at her, "I have nothing now. My family is gone; I'm not even a memory to them. Once my father returns to my siblings he'll tell them of his decree, and that will be the end. They will never speak of me or too me again. Neither will other members of my tribe…you have no idea the fate that awaits me. In a couple decades you'll be dead, so what I'm immortal. Yet, even then I'll be an outcast for all time."

Midoriko allowed a sad smile to appear, "You could come to my village…we could be your family now."

The Banished One growled, "Why would I want a bunch of weak humans as a family?"

Midoriko looked smugly at the Inuyokai, "Who are you calling weak? Was it not I who held your father at bay?"

The Banished One crossed his arms, "Okay, so a bunch of weak humans and one average miko."

Midoriko huffed, "Just come with me…" She thought for a minute then continued, "…I order you to come with me."

The Banished One snarled then glared at her, "Fine."

* * *

Three days later…

The pair exited the tree line and approached a village surrounded by a massive wooden wall. The Banished One frowned, "Umm…it would take me less than a second to tear that down."

Midoriko smirked, "I'm sure my people would put up a good fight if you tried."

The Banished One looked at her like she'd grown a second head, "What are a bunch of farmers and craftsmen going to do against a daiyokai?"

Midoriko grinned, "We're not a bunch of farmers and craftsmen. The main profession of my people is the subjugation and extermination of unruly and dangerous yokai."

The Banished One stopped walking and snarled, "You what?"

Midoriko turned back to him, "You have no reason to fear…I won't let anyone harm you."

The Banished One crossed his arms and looked at her defiantly, "I honestly doubt any of your people could harm me."

Midoriko grinned then turned back toward the village, "Well, if you believe that why are we wasting time?"

* * *

-End Flash Back-

The scarred one paused for a minute, but before he could continue the youngest of his sister's snarled, "Father!"

The Ancient One turned to his youngest, "Yes daughter? What is it?"

She transformed to her human form and marched over to her father and slapped him, "I can't believe you said that to him…you just told us he was dead."

The giant brother nodded, "Yeah, it wasn't until that whole thing with those oni happened five years later that we even got a hint he was still breathing."

The stealth brother frowned, "Hey, that's right…" He turned to the scarred one, "…why did you go after those oni?"

The scarred one growled, "It's a little off topic, but since you've brought it up…"

-Flash Back-

* * *

Five years had passed. Midoriko walked along the forest path with her faithful yokai walking beside her. The Banished One looked around the forest, "What possible reason is there for us to be this far north?"

Midoriko turned to her companion, "My old mentor sent me a message. She said her newest student is quite talented. I wanted to see her for myself."

The Banished One grumbled then reached up and caught a piece of fur from a limb, "Hmm…looks like something came through here recently, doesn't smell more than an hour old."

Midoriko looked at the light colored fur, "Is it animal or yokai?"

The Banished One sniffed it to get a better understanding, "Yokai…most likely of the cat variety."

Midoriko nodded, "We'll keep our guard up then."

The Banished One snorted, "When isn't my guard up?"

Midoriko shook her head and took the lead once more. They'd traveled another mile before Midoriko stopped them, "Do you hear that?"

The Banished One nodded, "Jeering…yokai by the sounds of it."

They followed the sounds off the path and through the woods. They came upon a clearing where a group of oni was harassing a two tailed cat yokai. The cat had already killed one of the oni, but even she wouldn't last long against the remaining attackers.

Midoriko fumed, "We have to help that poor cat."

The Banished One looked puzzled, "That cat's about a quarter of my size when I'm transformed…do you really think it's that weak."

Midoriko pointed at the oni, "We're close to a human settlement. What do you think those cretins are going to do for an encore?"

The Banished One huffed then transformed, "Just sit back and watch Midoriko…this is how oni are supposed to die."

The miko watched as the Inuyokai leapt into the clearing. All movement in the clearing had completely stopped upon him revealing himself. Both the oni, and the cat yokai froze at seeing the massive Inu standing before them.

The Banished One parted his jaws in a savage grin as his voice echoed around the clearing, "I count six oni…who wants to die first?"

Midoriko shielded her eyes as the carnage began, then opened them to find her companion standing in the middle of five obviously dead oni, and a sixth which didn't appear to be long for this world. The yokai cat was also gone. Midoriko wonder if she'd fled when the Inuyokai started killing oni, but then spotted said Inu holding something.

Midoriko looked at the ball of fur standing in her companion's outstretched hand, "Is that?"

The Banished One nodded, "She reverted to her normal state…that other form is for hunting and fighting. This is what she really looks like."

Midoriko held out her hand and the kitten sized two tails moved over to her, "Such a nice little cat, does she speak?"

The Banished One shook his head, "She's just an animal…not every yokai speaks."

Midoriko fished a piece of dried meat from a small pack at her waist and offered it to the cat. She then turned to her companion, "What should we do with her now?"

He shrugged, "She's not bound by honor like I am. She's free to go if she wants to."

The cat quickly finished the offered treat then hopped up on Midoriko's should and curled up. Midoriko rubbed the cat's head between its ears, "I guess she's decided to stay with us. What should we call her?"

The Banished One shrugged.

Midoriko shook her head at her companion then turned back to the cat, "Umm…how about Kirara?"

The Banished One turned to go, "Now that we have another mouth to feed shouldn't we get moving."

Midoriko spoke to Kirara as she followed him, "Don't mind him Kirara…he's normally grumpy."

* * *

The next day they arrived at Midoriko's mentor's residence. They were greeted warmly, but the elder priestess was surprised her student had acquired not one but two yokai followers. Of course being called a follower did not make the Banished One see the elder priestess as any less an annoyance than any other human he'd been forced to interact with.

The Banished One was searching for Midoriko, hoping to convince her they should go. He was about to give up and go search outside when he heard a quite mewing sound from behind a closed door. Recognizing it as their recently acquired yokai cat the Inuyokai entered the room.

Said room was some sort of archive with dozens of scrolls lining the walls. Midoriko turned to see who had entered and smiled at her companion, "There you are, I was wondering what kind of trouble you might have gotten yourself in."

The Banished One ignored her and examined the walls, "What is this place?"

Midoriko kept her soft smile as she explained, "This is a library of sorts. My teacher has always had a fascination with collecting rare and unique works of literature. She's even acquired some works from the mainland. Have you ever seen so many scrolls?"

The Banished One frowned darkly, "Only once…before my mother's master murdered her and had my elder brother and I beaten to the point of passing out. Trust me that can take a long time for yokai."

Midoriko's expression turned sad, "Your mother had a master?"

He nodded, "My mother was odd…she enjoyed serving a human master. Even after mating with my father she refused to abandon her humans. They eventually killed her when they had no more use for her, then attempted to domesticate me and my two siblings who share the same mother."

Midoriko set the scroll down she was reading, "Is that why you dislike humans so much?"

The Banished One snorted, "Why shouldn't I despise your kind? Look at what your village does so proudly…they hunt and murder my kind like it was some sick game. Don't think I haven't heard what the villagers say when they get back from a job. I can hear a great deal better than any of you."

Midoriko turned to him fully, "I'm sorry…for the way they are…it's just the only thing they know." She picked up Kirara and set her on her lap and began petting the cat, "Is it really that hard for you there?"

The Banished One growled, "You want to know why I even listen to those pathetic little toy soldiers of yours…it so if I hear even one of them have harmed one of my younger siblings I'll have a justified reason to annihilate that whole village. Don't think for an instant that I wouldn't."

Midoriko's smile returned, "You're still protective of your siblings even though they all believe your dead."

The Banished One crossed his arms and turned away, "What do you care?"

Realizing a change of subject was desperately needed she motioned for him to sit, "Come, look what I've found in one of the scrolls."

* * *

-End Flash Back-

The scarred one growled, "The scroll she'd been reading contained the theory behind the Shikon no Tama. Before we left that place Midoriko had copied that scroll completely. I should have burned it and the original."

Sango and Kohaku shared a look then Kohaku turned to the scarred one, "First Teacher? Were our ancestors really that cruel and stupid…I mean we at least respect those we're forced to exterminate…well most of us do anyways." Kohaku had thought about the elders he'd met with the day before.

The scarred one lowered his head so it was on level with the two exterminators, "You two aren't related to those exterminators…at least not directly. Your ancestors were some of the children I brought to the village after Midoriko battled the abomination and created the jewel. None of the original survivors bloodlines lasted more than a couple generations before no heir was produced, they also didn't like marrying the children brought from outside the village. Never knew them to be purists, but it brought about their end, quite unspectacular if I might add."

Miroku turned toward the stealth master, "How did you and your siblings learn about your elder brother's survival if he killed all those oni?"

The stealth master chuckled, "Because he didn't kill them all. He only maimed the sixth one. We came along and found him…he was scared of us so we took him to father. We happened to overhear him describe second brother to father, then father mutilated him beyond recognition."

The scarred one turned an evil grin at his father, "You weren't expecting me to still be alive?"

The Ancient One glared at his son, "I figured that miko would have killed you after learning of your crimes…instead she forgave you and led you down a path of redemption. Even I didn't think that was possible."

The scarred one scoffed, "Feh, you didn't even try…you showed up to eldest brother and my little standoff and knock me out with a single punch. Next thing I know I'm waking up with you poisoning and stabbing me without a word. Then like usual you just took off without saying a thing."

Kagome looked back and forth between the two, "Um…Inuyasha, I don't think your grandfather will be wining any father of the year awards."

Inuyasha nodded, "I have no idea what those are, but I completely agree."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Now you see why I deposed my father as soon as possible."

The Ancient One turned to his eldest, "You'd never have accomplished that if you hadn't sought out your banished brother…you broke centuries of traditions when you even thought of seeking him out."

The smiling brother grinned evilly, "Actually father, since you never told us you banished our dear brother until after we all got put in that lovely prison for a few hundred years. Brother never broke any traditions. He merely sought out a missing pack member and requested aid."

The Ancient One narrowed his gaze at his youngest son, "Don't quote loopholes with me whelp. You sided with me remember."

The smiling brother's eyes cracked open as his smile recede a little, "A bigger mistake I doubt I've ever made."

Trying to ease the tension starting to flood the room the youngest sister spoke up, "Um…big brother, why don't you jump ahead to the creation of the jewel…preferably before father and brother start fighting."

The scarred one nodded, "Fine, will it all started about fifteen years after Midoriko and I met…"

-Flash Back-

* * *

Midoriko and Kirara were sitting on a hillside watching the sunrise when she turned to see the Banished One walking up to them. She patted the ground next to her, "And where have you been? You weren't in the hut when I got up."

The Inuyokai shrugged, "Had places to go, deer to eat."

Midoriko shook her head, "Don't give me that hunting excuse…Kirara was still with me. You never go hunting without her."

The Inuyokai sat down, "Okay, so I wasn't hunting exactly…I was fighting."

Midoriko huffed, "Who this time?"

The Banished One growled, "One of the villagers…he challenged me for some reason, kept spouting nonsense about you being too good for me or some stupid stuff like that."

Midoriko smiled softly then placed her hand on his cheek, "You didn't hurt him too much did you."

The Banished One growled lightly at the touch, "I put him in his place that's all…no obnoxious runt will question your honor to my face and expect to walk away unscathed."

They had had this conversation several times over the last few years. Somehow, from their one sided animosity a grudging respect formed, that then matured into something else. Due to several factors they'd both agreed not to act on their feelings, their main concern of course being Midoriko's position as the village miko.

* * *

Elsewhere…

The villager that had suffered a humiliating defeat at the Banished One's claws staggered into a clearing several miles from the village. He slumped against the tree and held his head in his hands, "I hate that stupid yokai! Midoriko would see I was the better man if that stupid mutt was gone!"

He picked up a stone and threw it at random. The clearing suddenly darkened and the villager found himself surrounded by a multitude of yokai. The yokai all grinned at the villager and spoke as one, "We can help you mortal…give us your body and we'll give you the power to prove who the better man is."

The villager looked fearfully at the yokai, "You'll help make Midoriko mine?"

The yokai all giggled, "Make the pact and we'll make her yours forever."

The villager smiled, "Alright! I'll take your power, and with it I'll prove I'm better than the stupid mutt."

At the Hillside…

Midoriko noticed her companions both tense, "What's wrong?"

The Banished One snarled, "I just smelt a large number of smaller yokai gather not far from here…but they suddenly vanished."

Midoriko stood, "We should investigate…this may be a new threat."

* * *

In the Clearing…

A pulsing writhing mass began to take form as the yokai rushed forward to take a piece of the human. Each who claimed a piece began to melt into the mass. After several minutes the human was gone and all the yokai had merged into a single form. The writhing mass turned to find three new comers enter the clearing.

Midoriko stepped forward, "Who and what are you?"

The new hanyo blinked its eyes, "Ah, Midoriko…so good of you to come to us. Now we'll make you ours, and then destroy the exterminator's village like we planned. The human that gave us this new body was quite the fool. He wanted you so badly, that he forgot his own training."

The Banished One stepped forward, "No one will destroy the village before I've had that pleasure…so why don't you just prepare to die abomination."

The abomination chuckled, "Oh, yes, that's right we also promised to destroy you. This will be such enterainment."

Midoriko examined the creature, "We must retreat!"

The Banished One growled, "Why! I'll kill this weakling in a single blow."

Midoriko focused herself, "No, we must get reinforcements…this was once one of the villagers. I can since his soul is still there, but it has been corrupted to the point of being irreparably damaged."

Cursing the Banished One began to retreat with the others.

* * *

-End Flash Back-

The scarred one continued solemnly, "We retreated to the village. Midoriko believed we'd have at least a couple days before the abomination would be able to move let along mount an attack. Unfortunately she was wrong. He attacked the next morning just as the night guard was going off duty. Since he was a former villager he knew our guard rotations, and knew there was a five minute gap between the night guard leaving their posts and the morning guard arriving at those posts."

Sango hugged herself, "The archive scrolls say it was a slaughter."

The scarred one nodded, "It was…Midoriko and I attacked it head on. For seven days and nights that battle raged. On the sixth day Magatsuhi as we called him grabbed a child to block my attack. Due to the properties of my sword then the attack rebound at me and destroyed the blade. He used the opening to rip my side open." He bowed his head, "Due to my injuries Midoriko made a deal with Magatsuhi…she told him if he met her in a cave not far from the village she'd give herself up to him. He only had to promise not to harm the village anymore. I tried to stop her as did Kirara, but she trapped us in barriers to keep us from interfering. The barriers dispelled after the jewel was created, and both Magatsuhi and Midoriko had subsequently died."

Kagome shot to her feet as she understood something, "Repeating! That's what you meant?"

Inuyasha looked at her strangely, "What are you talking about?"

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, "Think about it Inuyasha. It's kind of similar to your story with Kikyo. Just replace your uncle for you and Kikyo for Midoriko…that must mean…"

Kikyo frowned, "How would it be anything like that story…neither of us knew Naraku before he attacked."

Miroku shook his head, "You're wrong Lady Kikyo…you knew Naraku when he was still human. He was the bandit Onigumo, did you not tend to him around the same time you and Inuyasha had become friends."

Kikyo frowned, "Onigumo is Naraku?" The resurrected miko turned to her reincarnation, "Is this true?"

Kagome nodded, "Kaede figured it out after Miroku gave her a description of Naraku. Apparently after your death she returned to the cave you'd left the bandit in and found he was gone. Only a burn mark in the shape of a spider remained."

Kikyo bowed her head, "I was such a fool…I ignored his lustful glances and words for being the ramblings and actions of a dying man."

The Lady realizing the mood was become a little too somber turned to her brother-in-law; "Perhaps to lighten the mood you could tell a more pleasant tale…what about your mate?"

The smiling brother stared blankly at her from across the room, "Have I never told you what I titled big brother's little romance with that human? That wasn't a romantic comedy…it was tragedy of errors."

The scarred one glared at his little brother, "Errors?"

The smiling one turned nervously to his brother, "Well…yes…I mean…errors in the since you and father kept not seeing eye to eye, and well you know the results."

The scarred one growled then looked at Sango from the corner of his eye. The human looked both pensive and pleading, he figured she didn't know if she wanted to hear the whole story or not.

Inu no Taisho decided to stall the final decision, "We'll decide this after we eat…no doubt everyone is quite hunger."

* * *

End Chapter Fifty Two

A/N: Yes, the dinner break happens to coincide with the end of the chapter. That's because this is now either the longest, or second longest chapter of this story. Okay, next chapter we'll have a little more storytelling, and then probably have a little action, and we'll see where it goes.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Fifty Three:

* * *

Naraku sat in what served as his audience chamber in his current castle. Arrayed before him were the yokai and other beings he'd conned into serving him. There were yokai from every region, human bandits also from every corner of the country, as well as a few humans and yokai resurrected by the power of the jewel shards.

The evil hanyo turned as Kagura entered from a side door and knelt behind him, "Master? We might have a situation."

Naraku narrowed his eyes, "What?"

Kagura grimaced, "It seems that that mutt Inuyasha was found much sooner than you planned, they hurried him back to the Western Palace. Also, for some strange reason our spies in the Eastern Lands went missing right after they reported that the Eastern Lord and his sister departed for an unspecified location."

Naraku frowned, "Hmmm…send a search party to discover the whereabouts of our missing spies. Also, find a way to get a spy into the Western Palace…I want confirmation that the mutt is dead."

Kagura slipped out of the room while Bankotsu stepped forward, "If you want confirmation he's dead just let us go hunt him down, we have experience dealing with yokai."

Naraku glared at the recently resurrected human, "Do not be so quick to offer your services Bankotsu. You only fought underlings of the Eastern Lord before you and your comrades fled his lands. Even then he caused you all grievous injuries that allowed those samurai to cut off your heads, did he not?" Naraku chuckled, "If you were so easily bested by the youngest of the great lords, than how do expect to survive an encounter with one of the most powerful, nor would you face him alone. You paltry band of seven would be nothing compared to the might of the Inuyokai tribe of the Western Lands. You'd be back in the grave before finished relieving yourself at the mere sight of those daiyokai."

Bankotsu huffed, "Meh, they're just a bunch of mangy mutts. I'll put them in their place."

Naraku shook his head, "Get back to your place Bankotsu. I did not resurrect you so you could waste your second chance at living by charging into certain death. This is a time for cunning and stealth, not rash headstrong actions." Naraku stood and turned to leave, "You're all dismissed for now, but don't leave the castle. If you do they will be able to track your sent directly back here. I do not wish to face my enemies until I am assured victory."

* * *

Eastern Lands…

Orochi returned to his humanoid form and wiped the last of the blood from his lower jaw. He then turned to his three grandsons, "Well, that was a waste of time."

The Air Dragon crossed his arms as he sat on a low branch, "Humph…at least brother leaves a few for us to deal with."

The Earth Dragon nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we haven't gotten to kill anything since big brother and big sister left to take care of that business."

The Lightning Dragon shook his head at his brothers, "Brothers! If grandfather wishes to slaughter our enemies in an expedient fashion, I will not be one to argue the point. Besides, it's not who does the job, it's just that the job gets done."

Orochi nodded to his third grandson, "Well spoken." He then turned to the other two, "Besides that, why did you two allow that message through. You should have been able to stop it from getting away; it was your average run of the mill bird yokai."

The Earth Dragon shrugged, "What'd the big deal? It's just a puny bird; we expected to at least get a little challenge out of these spies and traitors."

Orochi's eyes blazed red and two tails shot out from behind him and thwacked their heads. The Earth and Air Dragons winced and rubbed the locations where the tails had made contact. Ochi hissed at the two, "You lazy, arrogant hatchlings! We're at war and you're to above stopping a messenger bird from reaching our enemies. If it was up to me, you'd both be cleaning your nephews' and nieces' dirty diapers with your tongues!"

The Lightning Dragon flinched, "Yuck…hatchling poop! I couldn't imagine how foul that'd taste."

Orochi fumed and turned to leave, "You two will run three hundred laps around our home valley, every day for the next week."

The Air Dragon huffed, "Come on old man…three hundred laps?"

Orochi turned his red eyes on the Air Dragon, "You want to go for six hundred?"

The Earth Dragon slapped his hand over his youngest brother's mouth, "Three hundred's fine."

Orochi growled then continued on his way, "Come, there is still more work to be done before your brother returns."

* * *

Western Palace…

The audience chamber was unearthly quiet as people somberly ate their midday meals. As the final course was cleared away Sango moved to stand before the scarred one, "First Teacher…may I have a word?"

The scarred one nodded then led her from the chamber and a distance down the hall to escape being easily overheard, "What is it Sango?"

Sango looked out a nearby window, "How much are you going to tell them?"

The scarred one crossed his arms, "I haven't even decided whether or not to say anything. This matter is of a wholly personal nature after all."

Sango turned to look at the daiyokai, "But it has barring on what's happening now does it not?"

The scarred one frowned, "Do you think it does?"

Sango huffed, "I don't know…it's just…Kagome figured out how Midoriko, you, and that Maga…whatever he's call, was similar to what occurred between Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Naraku. What if my being reincarnated is like Kagome being the reincarnation of Kikyo?"

The scarred one growled gently, "There is no similarity Little Sango…"

Sango crossed her arms, "And how do you know that?"

The scarred one chuckled, "Because I see you as a daughter. I trained and protected you, and yes I did that during your previous life to, but many situations were different. You see Sango, I never initiated anything with my mate…I allowed her the option of backing out, but she never took it."

Sango looked at the yokai with a puzzled expression.

The scarred one took a deep breath, "Well, I wasn't going to mention this…as it's wholly awkward. The Sango who was my mate came to me. She had what you humans call a crush on me since she was very young, and when she became a teen that crush became something more. I won't lie, I never did anything to dissuade her, but I also did nothing to encourage those feelings. On the night of her fifteenth birthday I gave her the obligatory birthday gift then retreated to the entrance of Midoriko's cave as I normally did. She came to me there…we'll skip the details, but suffice it to say she was still there with me in the morning."

Sango blushed then returned her gaze out the window, "I had a crush on you to when I was little, but you always seemed so distant and sad…then when I got a little older I realized those feelings were just that, a crush. I was really embarrassed when I thought about all the times I'd acted so foolish around you, but you seemed to just brush it off."

The scarred one frowned, "Sango…I am an Inuyokai. Even with these scars my physical appearance is meant to put my enemies at ease. This effect on humans is unfortunately quite a bit more powerful than it would be on another yokai. To you humans we appear quite handsome or beautiful, you subconsciously envious of us, and we are easily able to lure you to us. I was not unaware of your feelings, but I did many things to ensure your fate would not be a repeat of my mate's. During my mate's time I was still quite young, and head strong. Have you ever heard of a how easily a man will kill for a drop of water in the desert? In those days I was the man lost in the desert, and that girl was the drop of water. Since those days I've grown, and matured so I can control myself with much more ease."

Sango bowed her head then turned to her former mentor, "Will you tell them the story than?"

The scarred one narrowed his eyes at her, "Do you want me to?"

Sango fumed, "You know how irritating it is when you answer a question with another question?"

The scarred one smirked, "I'm starting to understand."

Sango turned to walk back to the chamber then stopped when she was standing next to him, "Tell us please."

She started to walk but was stopped when he caught her elbow, "If that's what you wish…please pass a message to that monk…if he touches you inappropriately in my presence again getting slapped will be the least of his worries."

Sango smiled then went on her way to the chamber.

The scarred one watched her go then turned to the window, "Kami give me the strength to get through the next few hours."

* * *

Inu no Taisho watched Sango return and take her seat. Shortly after she'd sat down she'd said something to the monk, what he'd not heard as he wasn't paying attention to the humans' conversation, but shortly after she'd said it the Ancient One had broke out laughing and the monk had put up a stoic front, but was unable to hide the nervousness from the Inuyokai in the room.

It wasn't long after that that his brother returned and took his place. The scarred one sat stoically then turned to his brother, "Have we all returned eldest?"

Inu no Taisho nodded as the last stragglers rushed in and reclaimed their seats, "I appears we've all returned, have you decided?"

The scarred one seemed to pause for an uncomfortably long time before nodding, "I guess I will…maybe there's a lesson to be learned."

Inu no Taisho nodded then waited like all the others for his brother to begin.

The scarred one reached up with one of his massive paws and placed it on the five scars that ran across his muzzle, "This story began about a hundred and ten years after Midoriko created the jewel…"

-Flash Back-

* * *

The Inuyokai sat meditating in front of the cave where Midoriko's mummified remains rested. His endless vigil seemed to only be broken when the villagers came to him for aid, or Kirara came bearing food for him. The fire cat had abandoned neither the village nor the Inuyokai, so the Inuyokai decided he'd not abandon her to a life among humans alone.

Kirara arrived with her daily offering of food. This time a fully grown deer that she'd caught somewhere in the forest. The Inuyokai smirked at the blood drenched cat, "Midoriko would be most irritated at your current state Kirara. I guess I'll have to give you a bath after we've eaten." He picked up the deer and ripped the animal open and dug out the organs, then went about finishing skinning and cleaning the animal.

After starting a fire, a simple feat for a pair of yokai, the meat was soon rare done and fit to eat. He'd just finished his share and buried the inedible portions when a new scent reached him, "Those damned villager…what the hell do they want now?"

Kirara transformed into her smaller form, mewed, and jumped onto the Inuyokai's shoulder as he took of back to the village. He entered to find half the village very active. Many villagers where rushing to the headman's hut while a few elders were on the gate using hand fans to entice the incense to drift toward the cave.

He made his way to the hut and stopped as the headman exited carrying a bundle. Huffing to himself he did as the villagers expected of him. He looked the infant over, sniffed her to familiarize himself to her scent, allowed Kirara to do the same, and then with the normal announcement that the child would bring honor to the village handed her back to her father. After that was done he turned and left the village, knowing from the appearance of several other pregnant villagers he'd be doing it again soon.

* * *

Fifteen years passed with him with him carrying on his normal behaviors, save that ten years earlier the headman's daughter had come to him and requested he teacher her to be an exterminator. Apparently the girl's parents did not wish her to take up the dangerous trade, and instead wanted her to remain in the village, marry, and live the life of a village woman. She could not stand that thought though, as she wanted to follow in the footsteps of the other female village heads that had come before, he father was of a more patriarchal nature, and wanted either a son to follow him as leader, or his daughter's husband.

The Inuyokai was reluctant at first, but after the headman had point blank ordered him to not teach her, well it's not hard to guess what happened next. At first her teaching was kept secret, as the Inuyokai didn't want the girl to get in trouble because he was in the midst of teaching her father a much needed lesson. Then at the age of thirteen the girl was ready to take on her first hunt. The Inuyokai knew of a dangerous yokai that needed to be dealt with so gathered a team. The village was in shock, and her parents nearly fainted when he selected her as a member of the team.

The team left the village before the headman had completely regained his senses, and not other teams wanted to countermand selections made by their reverent First Teacher.

On the mission the girl acted admirably and dealt the killing blow on the enemy. On their return the Inuyokai declared her training complete. In a private meeting with the headman he reminded the human that the only human he ever took orders from had been dead for many years by that time.

* * *

Two years later at the girl's fifteenth birthday he gave her a strap of leather with one of his fangs on it. She remembered it as the fang she'd knocked out of his mouth while training her. It had been a lucky shot while teaching her how to defend herself if a humanoid yokai got the drop on her. After that incident he brought in human stand-ins to acts as the aggressor. Only they knew the significance of the fang, it was so she'd always remember what he'd taught her.

After giving her the gift he retreated back to the cave, not wanting to spend much time where the jewel was hidden. He was sitting in his small encampment when he heard someone making their way through the underbrush toward the camp. Kirara was asleep in the small alcove near the entrance that she used as a den. Knowing it wasn't his feline companion he stood and bristled as he prepared for a fight.

He immediately relaxed when his former student entered the small clearing. She bowed and asked forgiveness for intruding. After a few moments of awkward conversation he indicated a fallen log near the fire, "Sit?"

She nodded then sat on the log, "Thank you…and thank you for the gift."

He nodded, "Midoriko would not be pleased if I didn't give you a proper gift."

She smiled sadly, "You miss Lady Midoriko greatly don't you?"

He sat on his coiled mokomoko, "Yes, I do…I knew our time was short, but it was too short. I'd promised her once to always protect her, but I failed miserably. Now we are separated for all time…even if she wasn't sealed in that blasted jewel."

The girl watched him stare into the fire for some time, and then moved to sit in his lap.

This of course brought him out of his stupor and he stared at her quizzically, "Sango?"

She placed a hand on his face, "Your face is always filled with such sadness…it can't all be for one woman?"

He growled softly, but the warning was still noticeable, "What do you think you're doing?"

She ignored the warning kissed him.

He was of course shocked by the suddenness. He pulled her back, "Explain yourself."

She moved so she was kneeling, "I wish to fill the void in your heart."

He frowned, "You know not what you say…you want a man who is of your own kind do you not?"

She shook her head, "The men of the village only see me as a way to gain power they know my father will name them the next leader if they marry me. You see me as a warrior…"

He silenced her with a kiss then pulled back, "There is no turning back. Once I take you, no human will want to touch you, nor would I allow them to."

She pulled her villager garb off allowing him to see her completely unclothed, of course he'd seen her partially nude over the years, but never this close. He took his claw and lightly scratched her upper arm allowing a small amount of blood to come to the surface, "I now have your blood scent…I will always be able to find you, no matter where you are."

She'd winced at the scratch, and then merely nodded at the explanation. He then carried her to the place he used as a bed at the edge of the firelight.

* * *

The next morning the sun had not yet broken the horizon as the girl awoke to finding herself fully clothed. Sitting up she found her lover talking to the cat yokai. He seemed to understand the mewing sounds it made. When he noticed she'd awoken he stood and moved over her, "I'm sorry…you'll be quite sore today. Kirara will take you back to your home, and remain with you. If your father asks tell him Kirara missed you coming out here with treats for her, so she came to find you."

The girl nodded, and then tried to stand, but pain coursing through her lower body prevented her.

He smiled sadly, "As I said, you'll be very sore. I suggest you take it easy today, tell your parent you don't feel well."

The girl looked up toward him, "When will I see you again?"

He picked her up and placed her on the transformed Kirara's back, "I will come to you tonight. Your father will be leaving on a mission, and I have ways to ensure your mother and brother does not interrupt."

He stood there and watched the pair depart then went about his daily routine.

* * *

Their nightly affairs continued for about three months before the Inuyokai appeared in the girl's room one night when they hadn't planned to meet. She sat up smiling at him, "My love…why have you come?"

His eyes were hardened as he spoke, "I must know…on the nights we've been apart have you invited any other to your bed, or have you been to the bed of any other?"

The girl looked at him sadly, "Never, I have room in my heart for you and you alone."

His eyes softened some as he placed his clawed hand on her face, "Then I fear we have a problem."

She looked confused, "A problem?"

He nodded, "You are carrying my offspring in you womb as we speak, a half-breed, better known as a hanyo to both our races."

The girl placed a hand on her lower abdomen, "I'm with child…are you sure?"

He covered her hand with his, "Your scent has changed to reflect your condition. It is why I asked you that question before, I had to know if you'd been faithful to me or not. If the child was fully human I'd have never bothered you again, and allowed you to live your life with your human family. As the child is mine, I must ensure his and your safety. I doubt your village will harm either of you, but I know of one who will stop at nothing to prevent the birth of this child."

She frowned, "Who?"

He grimaced as he looked out the window, "My father…he abhors any impurity to the bloodline. I know of only a few hanyo of my tribe, but in my current status among the tribe I cannot seek them out for aid or protection. I know my father knows where to find me, and no doubt already knows what we've been doing. I will leave this area tonight, with any luck he'll believe you'd been unfaithful and the child is of human decent only."

She grasped his arm, "Will you return?"

He nodded slowly, "The pregnancy scent will never signal the child's true nature, but once it's born the child's own scent will alert any nearby yokai to its nature. I will hopefully return before you give birth, but I'll have to shake off any pursuit before I can return."

She nodded then watched him exit the window and fly off into the night.

* * *

-End Flash Back-

The scarred one shook the memory as his eyes came back into focus; he felt he'd need a break before continuing. Looking around the room every set of eyes was staring at him in disbelief. It was his youngest sister who reacted first, "You left the poor girl alone and pregnant…with the possibility of father ripping the roof off her house and tearing her to pieces."

The Ancient One looked blankly at his daughter, "I would have hoped at least you'd have some faith in me. I'd at least have given her a quick painless death. She'd have never felt a thing let alone known I was there."

The stealth master snorted, "Yeah old man, you're the king of merciful killings. You left our elder brother to bleed to death on a slab of rock, then threatened to rip him in half when you found out he'd been spared by a human."

The medic sister turned to her elder brother, "You at least made it back, before the pup was born right?"

The scarred one turned to his father, "I don't quite think so…"

-Flash Back-

* * *

The Inuyokai was panting as he returned to his human form on the cliff overlooking the sea. He'd had fled to this point trying to elude his follower. He turned to face the older looking man exiting the forest behind him.

The Ancient One narrowed his eyes at his son, "There is no miko here to save you this time boy."

The Inuyokai snarled, "I never needed saving old man…she just stepped in the way. Come on, what are you waiting for? End it!"

The Ancient One glared, "Aren't you going to beg for the girl's life and the life of that bastard pup she's carrying?"

The Inuyokai frowned, "What?"

His father snarled, "Don't play dumb with me boy! I've had her for weeks now. She went out to that ridiculous cave you've wasted all these years mourning in front of. When she realized who I was she begged me to spare you…it didn't take a genius to figure out why."

The Inuyokai snarled back, "You lie!"

His father sneered, "How about this? You walk over hear, kneel down, beg for her life, and allow me to rip out your throat. In return I'll terminate the child after it's born, and return the girl to that pathetic village."

The Inuyokai growled, "If you really had her she'd already be dead…the villagers protected her?" He started to chuckle.

The Ancient One's eyes blazed red, "I'm giving you a chance to die with some dignity. After you're gone I will bring the wrath of the entire Inuyokai tribe down on those pathetic humans' heads."

The Inuyokai backed up to the edge. He looked down at the water below, and then back to his father, "Come on old man, you're not getting any younger. Show me the incredible power you have and remind me why I should cower before you."

The Ancient One transformed into his true form and charged at the younger yokai. Just as he father reached him he back flipped over the edge and grabbed onto the rock face. His father not expecting the sudden move charged right over the cliff and plunged into the water below before he remembered he could fly.

The younger Inuyokai did not waste any time. He quickly transformed and shot off into the sky heading back to the only home he knew.

* * *

He arrived back early the next morning and landed directly inside the village walls before regaining his human form. Seeing the massive Inu the villagers had prepared for an attack, but once they recognized it as their village's protector they all felt relieved.

The Inuyokai only made it a few steps before exhaustion overcame him and his vision blurred. He'd been on the run for over ten months after leaving the village trying to avoid his father, and any other yokai that might inform the old yokai of his whereabouts. He was leaning against a wall when a villager rushed forward and pushed a water skin into his hand. He drained it quickly then looked at the gathering humans.

Frowning he snarled at them, "What are you all staring at?"

Finally a female voice answered him as she approached and knelt before him, "We'd wondered where you'd gone, and then that other Inuyokai appeared. He tried to kidnap my daughter…I don't think he realized we knew his weaknesses." She brushed some of the Inuyokai's hair out of his face, "How far have you traveled? How many battles have you fought? When can you once more rest your weary head?"

He recognized the words as something Midoriko asked him often when they'd first met, and she was trying to entice him to hold a conversation. He pushed back his own ire, "I've traveled further than I can remember, I fought until my claws were rare and bleed their own blood, and there is no rest for one such as me."

The headman's wife smiled sadly as the drugs in the water finally took effect and he passed into oblivion.

* * *

He awoke some time later in the headman's hut. One of the many secondary rooms used to house the wounded or those charged with a crime, currently he wasn't sure which group he was part of. He took the sign his hand and feet weren't bound as a positive note.

A noise outside the door signaled a visitor. The door slid open and Koh, the younger brother entered with a try of food. He set it down on a dusty table, "Sorry about drugging you earlier, but when father saw you stumble he thought you were wounded. Your return was kind of surprising to say the least."

The Inuyokai narrowed his gaze, "Where's your sister?"

Koh held a finger to his lips, "She's fine. Your son took a lot out of her, but she recovered pretty quickly."

The Inuyokai frowned, "Son?"

Koh smiled as he nodded, "Well, it's sure as hell not one of the villagers'. Not with those ears." Koh then went serious, "Father's still pretty mad about it all. He tore the whole village apart trying to get the men to confess. Sis wouldn't say a thing, about who the father was. It was when that older Inuyokai showed up that the pieces started to fit. He was a nasty piece of work what did you do to piss him off?"

The Inuyokai smirked, "I'm still breathing."

Koh frowned, "What?"

The Inuyokai huffed, "That one's my father, what you think we just pop out of the ground or something?"

Koh laughed then moved back to the door, "You'll want to stay back here. We're using some powders and gases to mask your scent, just in case your old man comes for another visit."

The Inuyokai nodded, "Good idea…doubt I'd be able to make a decent barrier right now anyways. Where's Kirara?"

Koh nodded down the hall, "With sis and the pup. She hasn't left their side since your father showed up."

The Inuyokai waited for the boy to leave then collected the tray. Before consuming or drinking any of it he checked for drugs, he was still kicking himself for not checking that water skin for drugs.

He was just finishing up his meal when the headman's wife entered the room carrying a small bundle. She knelt and held the bundle out to him. Taking it he pulled back the blanket enough to see his son. The boy had his silver white hair and two triangle shaped ears sticking out of his head. He looked up to the human, "Did she give him a name?"

The human woman nodded, "Kiba…she said it held sentimental value."

The Inuyokai smirked, "It does…" He looked back to the infant, "…well Kiba, I guess I'm your father. I swear to be a much better one than that rotten bag of fleas I have."

* * *

-End Flash Back-

This time the story was stopped by the Ancient One getting into a snarling match with Inu no Taisho. The yokai lord snarled darkly, "You mean when you told us you just wanted some time alone you were really out chasing our brother all over the country, in an attempt to kill him. By Kami I can't believe I didn't commit patricide."

The Ancient One snarled back, "And what would you do if one of your son's started being a disobedient whelp."

The smiling brother responded, "Um…exhibit A, Sesshomaru's missing left arm."

Sesshomaru glared at his uncle, "Could we please leave me out of this argument…I believe we're all familiar with what happened and why."

Sango huffed, "Could you all please shut up and let First Teacher finish!"

The room became strangely silent as they all stared at the teenage exterminator. The scarred one raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the girl; she sat nervously under the gaze. Only a few people in the room knew her connection to the story, and her outburst was sure to bring forth many questions that would be awkward to answer.

The scarred one forestalling those questions continued the story, "The first year after Kiba was born was rather calm for us…"

-Flash Back-

* * *

The Inuyokai set Sango and Kiba down then showed them the clearing, "It's five miles from the village. This way even if my father returns, your father won't be lying when he says we're not living there anymore."

Sango walked over to the small hut, "Aren't we exposed out here, we don't even have a defensive wall."

The Inuyokai chuckled, "Who needs a wall? We have a barrier. It'll mask my and Kiba's scents so yokai shouldn't bother us. They'll think its some human outcast living here, and when they encounter the barrier they'll think you're a miko, so they'll not stick around."

Sango smiled, "You've thought of everything…what about supplies?"

The Inuyokai indicated Kirara, "She'll run supply runs to the village for us…our scents can't appear in the village, or my father will destroy it in an attempt to find us. Also your brother Koh said he'll come visit every once in awhile."

They entered the hut to find it fully stocked and furnished. Sango laid Kiba in a crib in the main room then turned to her yokai, "What will we do if he finds us?"

The Inuyokai looked at her sadly, "He won't find you…cause he'll be too busy chasing me."

Sango looked scared at him, "No!"

He nodded, "Even with all these protections…my father would realize in an instant that we're hiding under this barrier. I'll come back whenever I feel it's safe, but I need to keep him thinking we're on the move."

Sango shook her head, "No, we'll just hide out here for awhile…he'll give up if we don't come out…"

The Inuyokai pulled her into an embrace and wrapped his mokomoko around them, "I know my father well. He never gives up on something when his mind is made up. If I knew where by elder brother was, maybe I'd be able to plead for your life with him…he's more reasonable than father."

Sango shook, "What if he succeeds in killing you, the barrier?"

He smirked as he released her, "I'm not maintaining this barrier…you are."

She frowned, "I can't make a barrier."

The Inuyokai rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "I set the barrier so its power will not fade with my passing. As long as you still love either Kiba or me, the barrier will hold. Only humans and I can pass through it, when Kiba gets old enough to walk it will keep him from wandering off."

Sango clutched onto his robes, "Please…don't go."

He gently pried her hands from him, "I won't be gone too long this time. I'm just going to see if I can figure out what my old man is up to. He's been too quiet over this last year…it's not like him to let his prey rest for this long."

With that he exited the hut and departed toward the sky.

* * *

That was the pattern that was set for the next five years. He'd return for a single day and night then depart again the next morning. It took three years for him to discover his father and brother had had a falling out, and the tribe was now squaring off for war. Yokai were deliberate creatures, and as such war was not something they readily enjoyed raging. There was too many unknowns, plans were too easily sabotaged or outdated as soon as they're implemented due to last minute changes in the situation. So while he knew they were gearing up for a confrontation, it could still be a fifty to three hundred years before any actual fighting took place. Currently all that was going on was a lot of posturing and gnashing of teeth.

* * *

Only a few months before Kiba's fifth birthday Sango told the Inuyokai she'd be having another baby. The Inuyokai was worried about this for multiple reasons, but she convinced him to keep with his plan, as she realized it had kept them safe.

The day after his second son was born the Inuyokai arrived back to the hut to find several villagers had come to celebrate the new birth. Kiba was just happy to see his father again, while Sango was of course as always relieved her lover had returned in one piece. She'd heard from her father that the elder Inuyokai had caught up to his son. A team of exterminators had witnessed the clash between the two daiyokai, and had used some of their tools to drive the elder away before he had a chance to finish his son.

He was outside the hut playing with Kiba the following evening when he noticed movement at the edge of the barrier. If it was a villager the barrier would not impede their approach, meaning the intruder was yokai.

"Kiba, go inside to your mother." The Inuyokai began walking down to the edge of the barrier.

Kiba huffed, "Do I have to?"

The Inuyokai growled, "Go inside now!"

Kiba instinctively knew something was wrong and heeded his father's command.

At the barrier's edge the Inuyokai examined the forest closely. There was not movement now, but there was definitely something outside the barrier. He wasn't foolish enough to just step outside the barrier. He growled and called out, "It's no use hiding! I know you're out there. Show yourself!"

Stepping from behind one of the larger trees was his father. The Ancient One glared at his son, "Such promising skills…wasted."

The Inuyokai snarled, "Father…how?"

The Ancient One smirked, "I let you get away after our last encounter. I realized after those pesky humans of yours had assisted you that you must still be in the area. I watched you come here yesterday. That boy was my grandson was he not…bring him to me."

The Inuyokai snarled, "Why so you can kill him?"

The Ancient One growled, "Perhaps…maybe I'll show him how week his father is first. I'll let him watch as I crush the life out of you and the pathetic human woman. Then just maybe I'll keep your brats…they will make fine cannon fodder to throw at your brother when he finally makes his move."

The Inuyokai snarled again, "I will never let you lay a finger on my family!"

His father narrowed his eyes, "You will never be free of me son…I will kill you, and when I do your lifeless corpse will show all Inuyokai that I am truly the strongest. They will all fall back into line and beg for my mercy."

The Inuyokai turned away from his father, "Has are long feud truly driven you so completely made?"

The Ancient One glared, "Don't you dare turn your back on me. I will kill you, and then I'll make all those who dare side with you suffer."

The Inuyokai walked away from the ranting elder.

* * *

-End Flash Back-

The giant brother coughed slightly drawing attention to him, "Now I'm questioning why we followed the old man…shit I don't remember him being that insane."

The stealth brother chuckled, "Oh, when he was around us he was fine, it was just our elder brothers that brought out the best of him."

The Ancient One turned to those sons, "Are you two finished? I will admit that encounter did not go quite as I planned."

The smiling brother spoke up, "Oh…so you mean you weren't planning to threaten big brother's life for the umpteenth thousandth time, and to top it off threaten his mate, sons, eldest brother…am I forgetting anone?"

The Ancient One turned his glare on his youngest son again, "No. I wasn't. I was actually attempting to make peace…obviously I allowed my pride and rage to override my common sense."

Kagome hugged herself as she spoke, "What did you think would happen when you show up at your son's hideout and order him to bring his kid to you, after you've tried to kill them all for years?"

The Ancient One turned to look at the girl then turned his gaze on Inuyasha, "You pups need to stay out of grown up matters…"

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Well, father, it seems these pups have better reasoning skills at their age than you did at over a millennium of living."

The scarred one snarled, "Can you all just hold your tongues for a few more minutes? I'd like to finish opening all these old scars before someone says we need to take a break." When nobody spoke up he continued, "That wasn't the last time I had an encounter with father…"

-Flash Back-

* * *

A couple years had passed and the Inuyokai had not had any nasty encounters with his father. It had allowed him enough time to visit old Totosai and have a couple special projects made. He was taking them home when he spotted someone waiting for him, his father.

The Inuyokai set the packages down and snarled at his elder, "So father…you just passing through, or you planning to stay for dinner?"

The Ancient One narrowed his gaze, "Totosai said you visited him…he didn't stick around long enough to hold a full conversation, but I'm guessing he made those for you. So now you're arming your human and your half breeds with our weapons."

The Inuyokai growled, "My sons are our kind, the merely have the benefit of being more humane."

The Ancient One crossed his arms, "Let me see them…and I don't mean through that ridiculous barrier. Let me see them face to face."

The Inuyokai growled, "I said what I meant, I will never allow you to harm them."

The Ancient One snarled then departed the opposite way.

* * *

Their next encounter occurred a few years later. Kiba had recently turned ten and his little brother was five. Sango had not felt well and though it was nothing but a cold had asked the boys to go outside and play.

Sango looked at her mate; she'd started using the term even though they'd had a marriage ceremony after Kiba was born. He was sitting stoically staring at the fire, "What are you thinking of?"

He turned to her, "Nothing. Just pondering what is happening with my former family."

Sango frowned, "Is there really no hope for reconciling with them?"

He shook his head, "Father branded me a criminal, traitor, and banished me. I'm dead to my siblings…they will never accept me back into the pack."

Sango looked out the door to the two boys playing outside, "What about the boys?"

He followed her gaze, "If my brother is victorious against father…I will allow Kiba to take my life. If he takes my head to my brother, my brother will accept him and his brother as honorable members of the tribe, and grant them their rightful place in the pack as my sons."

Sango looked sadly at him, "You'd have to die?"

He nodded, "It would be the only way…even though father would be dead I am still branded an outcast. The only way for my sons to reclaim their rightful place is with my death."

Sango shook her head, "Please…when I'm gone don't do that…find another way…"

He stood and moved to the door, "I need time to think…I'll be back by morning."

* * *

The Inuyokai wandered until long after sunset. He found himself back at Midoriko's cave. A voice spoke up from behind him, "I doubt I've ever came this close to killing you."

The Inuyokai spun around to find his father standing less than five feet from him with a sword pointed directly at his throat, "Father…why can't you just leave?"

The Ancient One narrowed his eyes, "Because I've decided something…you will allow me to see my grandsons tonight. Then after they know I am their grandfather, I will dispose of you and your mate. They will grow to know me as their parent. They will have no reason to fear me or any other. You have my word they'll be safe."

The Inuyokai snarled, "Your word! Your word isn't worth the air you breathe. You're the worst, most despicable creature that's ever walked this planet. You might as well kill me now, because there is no way you'll get past that barrier." Just as he spoke those words he felt his connection to the barrier vanish, "What!"

He'd pushed passed his father so suddenly and with such force the elder yokai had not expected it. The Inuyokai dashed across the miles as thought the hounds of hell were on his heels, and there was a pretty good chance at least one of them was. What seemed like hours, was only minutes. He exploded into the clearing to see a horrible sight that ripped a threatening snarl from his throat. His mate was falling backwards, and from where he stood he could clearly see her attacker.

Rushing forward he caught her, but he could already tell she was beyond any help. As his rage began burning forth he heard her final words, "Sss…sa...save him!"

He gently lowered her to the ground then stood and turned to his son, "Kiba! What have you done?" He could smell his youngest's blood on the air, but his sharp hearing could not pick up the sound of the boys heartbeat.

Kiba snarled and stepped closer. With each step the boy took his father thought of what possible actions he could take. He knew deep down there was nothing he could do for the boy. Even if there was some way to recover him, the boy would be beyond grief after learning of what he'd done. Not only killing his mother, but his younger brother as well.

The Inuyokai dashed forward, intending to restrain the boy, and try to reason with him. Just as he caught the boy's right hand the left came across in a savage arc. The claws ripped deep gashes across his face. On impulse reaction his own fist shot forward and his claws dug deep into the young hanyo's chest. He felt the pulsing of the boys heard, and upon gripping it ripped it from the boy's chest.

Through the blood that obscured his vision he saw his son's surprised and horrified look as reasoning returned to him, and he realized all that he'd done. The boy fell limp in his father's arm as the full Inuyokai let out a mourning call that was heard from miles around.

* * *

The Ancient One stood at the edge of the clearing. He'd arrived soon enough to see the entire thing. He stood there for a minute then turned to leave. He decided he'd give his son time to bury the dead, then he'd take his life.

* * *

The scarred one placed his eldest son's body next to his mother, and then entered the house to retrieve the remains of his second son and laid him on the others side. He'd then gathered some blankets and rope and tossing those items on the ground then prepared to do his grim task.

As he took a final look on their faces he felt a familiar aura brush against his own. Looking above him he found his elder brother looking at him confused. He snarled at his brother, "What are you doing here?"

The elder brother whined low to appease his young brother's rage, "You're alive?"

The scarred one growled, "What? I was banished…you're not even supposed to look at me let alone speak to me."

The eldest brother narrowed his eyes, "When were you banished? Father said you were dead years ago…if he didn't report you banished to youngest brother than you're not banished. The recorder may witness the banishment, but it's not recorded until after the Inu no Taisho reports it as being so."

The scarred one shook his head, "No wonder he's been trying to kill me so much…he's been afraid I'd side with you."

The elder brother looked at the bodies, "Who are they?"

The scarred one allowed his own whine to escape before answering, "My family…something happened…my eldest went insane. He killed his brother and then him mother…I couldn't help him…I ripped my own son's heart out."

The elder brother landed next to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I will help you…They are pack. They deserve a proper burial."

The brothers worked in silence as they wrapped the bodies in the blankets then tied them up. They then dug three holes and laid a body in each hole. The elder brother found three good sized stones and laid one at the head of each grave, "These will have to do for markers for now. We'll do something more proper later, but right now we should return to my army's camp."

* * *

-End Flash Back-

The scarred one bowed his head, "The rest is history. We met up with youngest sister, who I'd only met once or twice before. Then a few days later marched on father's army. We defeated them in on night."

The medic sister scowled, "Don't remind us."

After the story was finished the room became quiet as those who'd been alive during those times considered their own actions, and what they remembered.

* * *

End Chapter Fifty Three

A/N: And that my friends this is where we leave it for tonight. Now sleep…oh crap got to post first!


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Fifty Four:

* * *

The silence in the audience chamber was deafening. No one older than Sesshomaru was able to maintain eye contact with another being. Finally after several minutes of this the scarred one transformed to his human form and turned to his eldest brother.

"If there's nothing else brother…I think I'll excuse myself." Without waiting a response he turned and exited the room.

Inu no Taisho watched his brother leave then also returned to his human form, this signaled the others and they all reverted to their human forms. The yokai lord stepped off his cushion and walked toward the center ring of seats.

As his son approached the Ancient One stood and turned to him.

Without a word the Lord of the West punched his father across the jaw causing the other yokai to stumble slightly, "You knew! You fucking knew what would happen! You've always known haven't you?"

The Ancient One returned a stoic expression that matched his eldest's own, "Yes, I knew."

Inu no Taisho's eyes burned red and his aura became visible, "You knew, and you did nothing! You knew…but you did nothing until Moko was born…you convinced my sister to bring you here to help Inuyasha…but you doomed two others to that fate?"

Everyone else in the room tensed as father and son stared off at each other.

Finally after a few minutes the Ancient One spoke, "My actions are inexcusable my son, but as I said I learned from the mistakes of the pass."

Inu no Taisho flexed his fingers causing the joints to pop and crack dangerously, "If brother had let you see them…"

The Ancient One turned away, "I would have killed your brother and the human…I would have brainwashed the pups to serve me. You would have been the cause of their deaths, as I'd have sent them to fight you."

It was the medic sister who spoke next, "Father! You speak so calmly of such things. Such acts are beyond barbaric…it would have been no different than the crimes our brother was accused of when you tried to execute him the first time. You'd have sacrificed innocent lives for your own gain?"

The Ancient One growled, "Do not speak so superiorly to me first daughter. Was it not you who refused to tend to Lady Izayoi when she'd become pregnant with her second pup. Was it not you who snarled and sneered at your brother for taking a human…would you have treated the other and his pups any differently?"

The medic sister growled back, "At that time I thought my brother dead. If he returned with a human mate and pups I would have been overjoyed to have him back…when I heard his call I thought the grief of his passing had finally gotten to me. I was preparing to retreat to seclusion to deal with those emotions. Then I faced him on the field of battle, and he was no longer the brother I knew…his hate for you was reflected onto us for our siding with you."

The stealth master nodded, "I faced brother as well…there was no light in his eyes. He was merciless during that battle; I watched every soldier who attacked him get struck down in a single blow. He killed none, but when he faced me…I thought I'd seen my last moonrise."

The giant nodded as well, "I and youngest brother faced him together…he'd pinned us both without even breaking stride. I've never feared any other yokai in my life, but big brother was really scary."

The smiling brother glared at his gigantic brother, "I would not have been pinned so easily if he hadn't knocked your overgrown ass right on top of me…I was so hoping my little sister would have had some mercy for me. Instead I and ten ton over here went head to head with the one man wrecking crew. I think the only one scarier than him during that battle was eldest brother, and he only fought father."

The triplets remained quiet as they'd faced their youngest sister that day, and unknown to the other siblings had surrendered almost immediately as they'd sensed the ferocity of the elder brothers. That sort of power was not something the youngest siblings of the family had been able to comprehend in those days.

The Ancient One looked toward his youngest daughter, "What of you? Did you not fear your brother's wrath?"

The strategist sister looked away sadly, "I had no reason to fear him. When he arrived at camp he remained quiet, and spoke to no one. Eldest escorted him to the command tent. I followed because I was curious."

-Flash Back-

* * *

Rebel Inuyokai Camp…

The scarred one followed his eldest brother into the command tent then watched as a younger female entered behind them. The scarred one growled and indicated the girl, "Who's she?"

The eldest brother chuckled, "You forget your baby sister after all these years? She was with me when I confronted you up north."

The scarred one frowned, "Well, she grew a little in the hundred and fifty years I've been away."

The elder brother nodded, "Well, she hasn't left my side in all those years…she kind of felt guilty for your death. Figured if she'd just got some of our siblings and left father out of it you'd not been killed."

The scarred one huffed, "Doubtful. Those sycophants would have run to father at the first sign of danger."

The little sister stepped forward, "Brother?"

The two males turned to her.

She indicated the scarred one, "What happened? We heard your call…but…father said you'd died years ago."

The scarred one shook his head, "Don't believe everything that bag of fleas says. He doesn't care about any of us, we're just tools for him to use. If we have no further use, to him we're better off dead."

The elder brother placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "Enough…you need to rest. It's been a long night, and I'll want to talk to you first thing in the morning."

The scarred one nodded then stood to leave, but was stopped by his little sister, "Brother…where are you going?"

The scarred one turned to his sister, "I'm going to go outside, transform, and then go to sleep wherever I lay down."

* * *

-End Flash Back-

"I don't think he knew, but I stayed up the whole night watching him. I mean, we all thought he was dead." The strategist sister said shaking her head at the memory.

Sesshomaru moved over to stand next to his father, "Father? The way uncle fights…"

Inu no Taisho nodded sadly, "I know what you're thinking my Sesshomaru. You are correct, my brother seeks death on the field of battle, but since he seeks for death he'll never find it. That's the curse of being a warrior such as him, when he closes off his emotions he's much more than your average killing machine. Even sparing enemies he has no desire to kill is harder to do than you'd think."

Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha getting down from the cushion with the miko's aid, "Brother? Are you well enough to be walking?"

Inuyasha huffed, "I'm fine. What do you care anyway?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Yes it seems you're doing just fine, even your course attitude seems to have recovered."

With Kagome's aid Inuyasha made it over to where his father was, "Why does uncle seek death?"

Inu no Taisho bowed his head; "My brother felt he failed them. He'd failed his mate's final request when he didn't save their son. He failed his youngest son by not being there when he was needed, and he failed his first born as he killed the boy with his own claws."

Kagome frowned, "Inuyasha…when you were like that? He hesitated; he tried to reason with you even though he later said that was possibility."

Inuyasha bowed his head, "Where's he at?"

Inu no Taisho flared out his aura. Frowning he looked toward the door, "He's down the hall…his aura seems slightly out of control."

Inuyasha turned to head toward the door. When Kagome tried to help him he waved her off saying he needed to do this alone. Inuyasha found his uncle pacing in one of the sitting rooms like a caged beast. Inuyasha knew the full yokai had sensed his arrival, but waited as the elder one continued to ignore him.

Finally getting tired of being ignored the hanyo grunted, "Feh, old man! I've been standing here for five minutes…you at least going to acknowledge me!"

The scarred one turned a harsh look at Inuyasha that would have made even Naraku flinch. The scarred one growled, "What do you want?"

Inuyasha was slightly put off by the harsh demeanor, as he bowed his head, "…would you…would you have killed me when I lost control?"

The scarred one growled, "There were many factors to consider. There were innocent victims nearby that you would have killed without a second thought. There was no telling if you'd just remain there till your body burnout or if you'd bolt off toward a village. If you had you'd have killed everything that crossed your path, until your body burned out."

Inuyasha looked at his uncle with a frown, "Burned out?"

The scarred one crossed his arms as his face took on an expressionless mask, "If you allow your yokai aura to control you your internal organs will begin to fail, and eventually you will die. You are a half breed, your body is not meant to be using the amount of power that we full blood yokai use, but you still have that level as you are the son of a daiyokai, and not just any daiyokai, but one from one of the most powerful tribes of yokai."

Inuyasha looked down, "I'm…too dangerous…"

The scarred one growled, "No you're not. You just have to learn to control your power. That is why you have the Tessaiga, it is meant to focus your power and be an outlet. Unlike the rest of us you have no ability to transform into an Inu, while we can change into that form at will, when we become extremely angered we lose control and revert to our true forms. You've seen this many times in your life, whenever our eyes turn red, we are beginning to lose control."

Inuyasha moved to sit on a cushion, "What's going to happen now? Why did father summon everyone for this meeting?"

The scarred one huffed then moved to stand before the boy. He shook his head, "You are all too young for this."

Inuyasha frowned.

The scarred one knelt so they were eye to eye, "We're going to war. You're going to see things, bloodshed, atrocities likes you've never seen. Naraku's actions have enraged your father enough he's willing to put aside centuries of animosity and actually summon a gathering of the great lords. As soon as you're able we'll be heading to the Lord of the East's palace. There the gathering will be held, and from there the armies of this land and all other lands will march against our foe."

Inuyasha looked shocked as his uncle stood and moved toward the door, "Uncle?"

The scarred one chuckled, "Be prepared nephew…you have never experienced anything close to what's to come."

* * *

Across the islands of Japan beings of immense power were awakening. Daiyokia who'd slept for ages were now stirring once more. Those who called themselves lords called upon their vassals, summoned their greatest warriors, and pondered on the meaning of the Lord of the West's summons. The very lands seemed to quake as an unfamiliar energy seemed to sweep the lands.

Human lords questioned their spiritualists, who could not reach a conclusive answer to what was happening. Monks, priests, miko and other spiritually gifted humans felt a calling to set aside their duties and march forth, something was calling them, and they heeded the call. Ronin and other wandering warriors also felt a call, and soon found themselves also journeying alongside the others.

Orochi stood watching the first groups of humans and yokai who'd arrived. He turned to look back and saw his nieces, three pure white dragons, flying in what could only be described as a dance. From their throats did not bellow fire or some inhuman roars, but a song that would summon the brave and the strong. It would bring forth those who would save this would. Orochi chuckled as he called up praise to the three, "Well done children…well done the last of the Dragons of Heaven. Bring forth the secret army, allow those of Hell to gather the rest."

* * *

The Lord of the East entered the audience chamber and bowed to his western counterpart, "My Lord…I've received a message from my grandfather. The first are arriving, those from my lands will be gathered soon, and soon the humans from the other lands will begin to arrive. It will be up to us to gather the human lords and their armies."

Sango noticed Miroku and Kikyo both seemed to be acting strange, "Miroku!"

Inu no Taisho placed a hand on her shoulder, "Be still, he's merely enthralled by the songs sung by the Dragons of Heaven. To any person gifted spiritually there music is like a sirens call. They can alter their pitch to attract certain individuals."

The Lord of the East nodded, "That is true…but still my lord, no amount of singing will gather the entirety of the humans who will join us."

The Lord of the West tilted his head in agreement, "That is why the human lords of my lands have already moved to the boarders between our domains. They merely await your humans' acceptance to cross the border."

The Lord of the East growled, "I will take my leave than. I await your arrival at my palace in one week's time. The other lords will arrive not more than a few days later. I hope you know what you're doing."

Inu no Taisho waited for the dragon to leave than huffed, "So do i."

The Lady walked over to him, "What is going on?"

Inu no Taisho growled, "This is the true nature of this meeting. We travel to arrive at the Eastern Palace in one week."

Kagome frowned, "What about the jewel shards?"

Inu no Taisho looked over at her, "They've all but one been gathered. There are only three beings that possess them now young miko. Those you have gathered, the ones stored here at the Western Palace, and the ones obtained by Naraku."

Kagome looked at the vial she kept with her at all times, "How do you know?"

Inu no Taisho looked down sadly, "Because my brother has always been able to communicate with Midoriko. That is why he remained near the exterminator's village for so long, why he always returned to check on the jewel, and why he became so enraged whenever it was stolen. He was waiting for right person to be found who could destroy it." At this Inu no Taisho glared at Kikyo.

Kagome looked closely at the jewel fragments, "Does she know what's happening?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "She can only since things like who is holding the shards. Just after you arrived at the palace, my brother spoke with her, and she told him Naraku has given shards to his followers. Even though they hold the jewels, she knows they serve him as master. He has a majority, and as such Magatsuhi is currently winning the battle within the jewel, causing it to become corrupted."

Sango frowned, "You said one has not been gathered?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Apparently one shard has made its way beyond the reach of any living being."

Kagome spoke up, "Why?"

Inu no Taisho bowed his head, "It is in the barrier world between the land of the living, and the realm of the dead."

* * *

End Chapter Fifty Four

A/N: Okay, seeing as I gave you lot two massive chapters…they're longest and second longest chapters now…I have no qualms about this shorter one. Okay, now for the bad news, and the good news. Bad news first, I foresee this story ending within the next ten to fifteen chapters. Good news, I'm contemplating a couple spin-offs. Lastly, I've also been contemplating about a possible Naruto fic that has no relation to this story of course. Here are some descriptions.

* * *

Spin-off #1: Dragon Age (working title…any suggestions)

Companion piece to this story an in depth story of the Eastern Lord. It will most likely cover the Eastern Lands during Ryukotsusei's time and up to the point where the dragons become involved in this story, and cut out before about chapter fifty of this story. It'll be short, not really more than ten chapters.

* * *

Spin-off #2: Legacy: Tessaiga (working title, not too bad though)

Takes place in the modern age. Main character is a wolf hanyo from the states, who's the godson of Sesshomaru, kind of an expansion of what is explored in a few of the chapters in this story about yokai in the modern age. Will expand on some of the stories started in this one, and the fates of the characters, it'll be a sort of sequel.

* * *

If you don't know much about Naruto, I'd advise skipping the following description as it's filled with terms that would confuse you otherwise.

Naruto Story: (currently untitled…yeah, titles, not my strong suit.)

Working on the time line, but basically revolves around an illegitimate child born of both the Hyuga and Inuzuka clans who ends up being a student of the Fourth Hokage. He joins Team Minato after the death of Obito, but before the death of Rin. He'll basically have an effect on the main story line, and like this story it will eventually separate from canon. He'll be a sole OC in a sea of canonical characters. Naruto has a lot more characters to work with than Inuyasha.


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Fifty Five:

* * *

Easter Palace…

The palace was busier than it had been in many centuries, busier than it had been since long before Ryukotsusei had assumed power. The lesser dragons were busy making last minute arrangement while the servants prepared rooms and suites for the numerous dignitaries that would soon be arriving. At the center of this maelstrom of activity was the Eastern Lord's primary mate.

She'd assumed her duties shortly after her hatchlings had grown enough to leave the underground cavern. She currently sat in the most lavish tea room, where a seemingly endless line of servants and advisors were breezing in and out through every door and window. There were only a few other permanent occupants in the room.

The first and most obvious being the previous Lady of the East, she sat in the corner supervising her daughter not of her womb choreographing the endless business of the palace. To the former Lady's right sitting comfortably on a cushion was The Lord of the East's human. She was holding her infant hanyo, who was being cooed over by his five full yokai siblings.

The five dragonlings were sitting in a half circle looking intently at their youngest sibling. They'd all been taught that they had to be extremely careful around their baby brother as he was not as sturdy as them. The eldest of the five, a boy who appeared to be five years old, even though he was merely a couple months out of the egg, sat closest to the human. He looked up to the infant's mother, "Brother's mother? Why is brother's scales visible when he's in human form?"

Said mother smiled at the boy, "The scales on his brow and arms will always be there. He's only half dragon."

The little dragon then turned to his siblings, one of which was currently in dragon form, but wasn't much bigger than a large snake, "Little brother can't hide his scales. Find solution?"

The sibling still in dragon from rose off the ground and moved so he lay across the human's shoulders, "We could take scales of lesser dragon and make a vest. Then humans think scales on arms and head part of clothes."

The human frowned, "Wouldn't that be painful for the dragon?"

The sibling dragon turned its head to the human, "Ummm, I didn't think about that."

The former Lady of the East turned to the dragonlings, "Children. Do not bother your brother's mother. She is tending to that child's needs, and your conversation is trivial at best."

The small dragons all turned scolded expressions toward their grandmother, and spoke in unison, "Yes grandmother."

The Lady of the East was not pleased with her mate's mother. The elder dragoness was never nice to the human or her child, and had often stated how she'd prefer them either thrown out of the palace or better yet…killed. The Lady of the East could understand this feeling as the hanyo child had the power to slay the full dragons. She also realized though that banishing them or causing harm to the child's mother could cause the child to use that power.

The Lady of the East was quite relieved to see her mate and his sister enter the room bring an immediate halt to the endless stream of advisors. She stood and bowed to her lord then waited for him to approach. The Eastern Lord entered and took a seat on a cushion. After the customary mobbing of his full dragon offspring he took his infant hanyo from the child's mother, "How have things gone during my absence?"

The Lady of the East smiled, "Everything is going as planned. Rooms for your guests have been prepared, and your grandfather and brothers are overseeing the gathering of the army."

The Lord nodded, "Good. When the gathering begins we'll need to ensure security is at its maximum. We cannot allow this Naraku to interrupt during such delicate proceedings."

His mother glared at the human's back, "What will we do with them during such delicate proceedings? No doubt your fellow lords will not be so accommodating of a hanyo in their midst, let alone a human."

The Lord narrowed his eyes at his mother, "The Lord of the West is bringing his entire family, as well as several humans."

His mother sneered, "So, you'll just tell the others lords she's a servant you bedded, I'm sure we can make her look the part."

There was a flash of movement and the Eastern Lord was staring at his mother from less than three inches in front of her face, "You will cease this degrading of my mate and her child this instant, or so help me I'll show you the door quicker than that son of the Western Land made a fool out of father."

His mother glared, but remained quiet.

The Lord returned to his seat, "Beware mother, such words and behaviors around the Lord of the West, and we'll be lucky if he doesn't change his mind about this alliance. It will take the full power of all the lords, and all the humans to defeat this foe."

His mother scoffed, "Such overreactions in regards to a simple abomination. We could deal with it in less than a fortnight."

The Lord shook his head, "Mother, such arrogance is what killed father in the end. It is not merely the abomination we fight. He has built himself a very interesting little army, and is even empowered by an ancient artifact that amplifies his power. He is too much for any one lord to deal with, and if the Lord of the West asks for aid…you know the situation is dire."

* * *

Far to the north…

He awoke slowly, as he'd not moved in over three millenniums. His massive form was that of behemoth beast of legend, purplish black fur from head to tail. A mane of fiery red hair encircled his head and ran down to his mid back. Each of his four powerfully muscled limbs ended in massive paws with retractable black claws.

Standing before this beast of legend were his five subordinates. Frowning he counted again, "1…2…3…4…5…Where is Panther King?"

Tiger King stepped forward, "My Lord! The last Panther King has been dead for over two hundred years; his offspring now serve the current Lord of the West."

The Cat Lord growled, "What Lord of the West? The Western tribes have never unified behind a single lord, those canines who dominate that region are pathetic."

A bronze haired Inu stepped forward, "My Lord…things have changed much in the years since you began your long slumber. My tribe has risen in dominance among this land, and has taken the place of the panthers."

The Cat Lord narrowed his gaze, "A mutt has no qualms serving me."

The bronze Inu smirked, "As my tribe has nothing in common with the other four tribes of dogs, we have no qualms. In fact serving a being of your power is a great honor, I only hope to prove myself useful in the coming days."

The Cat Lord huffed, "Very well…what else has occurred since I began to slumber."

The five cat kings and the Inu began relaying all pertinent information. After several hours the Cat Lord waved them off then began the difficult procedure of transforming into a human form. The transformation was not painful, but it was slow and took time to compress his size to that of a mortal.

In his human form the Cat Lord appeared like any other humanoid yokai. His red hair remained on his head streaked with the purplish black that normally appeared on his body. His catlike eyes gazed over his subordinates, "If this threat does exist, than we of the north will not shirk our duty. We will march, and we will dispose of this fiend…then I will test this so called Lord of the West, and the newest Lord of the East. I will see for myself if these younglings are worthy of their stations."

* * *

Far to the south…

At an ancient shrine to some long forgotten deity several daiyokai appeared. The young black haired Inuyokai stood with his midnight blue haired, and golden haired cousins. These three were three of the southern lords. The Southern Lands had never been unified under a singular Lord, but was home to a majority of the Inu tribes. The three Inuyokai were soon joined by several other Lords.

The black haired Inuyokai frowned, "Where are Choji and Ino?"

A ninja yokai stepped forward, "My fellow ninja yokai are assessing this so called threat. We will not move unless it is deemed worthy of our actions. For all we know this is a bluff by you mutts to get us ninjas to move our forces so you can steal our lands. We will not be so easily fooled."

A fire yokai stepped up, "Well, even if they aren't here there is a majority. We should vote now…if it's proven the mutts are lying, than we of the Southern Union can censure them."

After several hours of arguing, and just before the vote was to be called the two absent ninja yokai lords appeared. The male one stepped forward first, "No need to vote…the foe is real, and we have no time to lose. Gather the south, for war is upon us."

* * *

Western Palace…

Inu no Taisho sat in his study as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Airi, Koga, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo entered. Inu no Taisho nodded when the group was assembled, "Good, you all here. I have some good news, and some bad news."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Bad news?"

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "Well, the bad news is your all going to be traveling together for awhile…I figured you'd ask for the good news first, but getting this out of the way simplifies things."

Inuyasha glared at his brother, "What's the good news?"

The Lord of the West grinned, "You lot are taking the long road to the Eastern Palace. This road happens to pass through were the last shard is located."

Miroku frowned, "You mean the world between life and death?"

The Lord of the West nodded, "The one and the same." Inu no Taisho stood and walked to the window, "You see, long ago there were four great lords. They lorded over this land from ancient palaces, these lords all descended from heavenly yokai…strange but true. It so happens there is only two of these lords remaining, well sort of."

Kagome thought about it then shook her head, "I've never heard any legends about these lords."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "I have no doubt about that, you see these lords ruled before humans even set foot in these lands. Any legends you've heard would be in concert with more hellish yokai such as I. Just for future reference, the surviving ancient lords are the Cat Lord of the North, and the Dragon of the East is descended from the ancient Dragon Lord of the East."

Airi looked at her father, "What ruled the west?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "No living being knows what ruled in the west or the south. It's not something we Inuyokai are proud of, but it was we who brought the four lords down. The masters of hell were angered that the heavens had placed lords on earth, and in retaliation set four hell Inuyokai against those lords. The lords were not powerful enough to fight against the hell Inuyokai, so heaven sent one of their Inuyokai to stop the hell ones."

Miroku took his pondering pose, "So…this Inuyokai from heaven was stronger than four hell Inuyokai?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head, "Not quite…all four of the Inuyokai from hell were male…the Inuyokai from heaven was female…"

Everyone except Shippo understood the implication.

Inu no Taisho quickly brought the conversation back on track, "Anyway…those lords each had a special portal in their palace that allowed them to enter the barrier world between life and death to quickly traverse to one of their fellows palace. We know the portal in the Eastern Palace is still there, the one in the Northern Palace we can assume remains, we know from records that the portal in the Southern Palace was destroyed when that lord fell, as for the Western Palace we're unsure to its fate."

Inuyasha stepped forward, "So if this portal is in the original Western Palace…were is that?"

Inu no Taisho grinned, "Well son, since you asked so nicely. The original Western Palace is in fact not far from here…you're all aware of the exterminator's village correct."

* * *

Next Day: Exterminator's Village…

The group looked around the decimated village. Sango frowned, "I grew up here…I never saw anything that would lead to a hidden underground palace."

Sesshomaru knelt and placed a hand on the ground, "I've come here many times over the centuries, yet neither have I seen or felt anything of such place."

Miroku turned to Sango, "What's the oldest think in the village?"

Sango pointed toward the shrine, "The Shrine I think…it's the only thing remaining from the original village."

Inuyasha walked over and opened the door on the tiny shrine, "It's just a little structure with a cushion for the artifacts stored within…those have all been taken to the palace."

Kagome looked at the chunk of the jewel she now possessed. All their shards had been fused along with those stored at the Western Palace…

-Flash Back-

* * *

Kagome was sitting with Inuyasha in his room. Kikyo stood by the window, "Inuyasha…I forgive you for not having faith in me…I know you must be in more pain than just the lingering pain from those wounds. I want you to move on, and live…I'm going to join the forces gathering in the east, no doubt my sister has already set out for that place. We will take leadership over the other spiritualists."

With that Kikyo left the room without waiting a response. Inuyasha looked down at the floor, and Kagome prepared to leave thinking he wanted some time alone. It hurt that he was sad over being officially dumped even though their relationship was basically over fifty years ago when she died. Just as Kagome stood Inuyasha spoke, "Please stay."

Kagome looked at the hanyo, who was now looking at her, "What Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha returned his gaze to the floor, "Please…stay with me…"

Kagome quickly understood the reason Kikyo had asked her to remain when she'd earlier offered to leave. Kagome nodded and returned to her seat. Inuyasha barely acknowledged her sitting down.

They sat in silence for several minutes when Inuyasha's door slid open and his uncle was standing there. The pair looked at him then Inuyasha spoke, "Uncle?"

The scarred one narrowed his eyes at them then spoke to Inuyasha, "Your stepmother asked me to remind you to keep your door open when there's a girl in your room." This brought a blush to both Inuyasha and Kagome. The scarred one turned to Kagome, "Could I please see the shards you have?"

Kagome nodded then handed vial that held their shards. Several of their shads were larger than others as some had been fused together within different yokai. The scarred one opened the vial and set the shards in his open palm. He squeezed his palm and when he opened it again the shards had been absorbed. He looked at the pair with a grimace, "Sorry in advance, but what I'm about to do is quite disgusting, though to me it's going it be quite painful."

Turning his own claws toward his chest, Kagome gasped when she saw where he was aiming as a large jewel fragment was there, he slammed his claws into his chest. With some digging he soon withdrew a large fragment of the jewel. Inuyasha looked shocked, "Uncle! You had the shards inside you all along?"

The scarred one shook his head, "No, I just absorbed them a few minutes ago. Restraining that power for just a couple minutes was taxing…there would be no way I could do it for weeks." He handed the jewel back to Kagome, "There…once you get the last shard either Sesshomaru of Koga can do as I just did. I wouldn't suggest either Shippo or Kirara attempt it, and don't even let Inuyasha or Airi touch a shard of this size. It could cause irreparable damage to their bodies."

Kagome nodded then placed the about shard, which she estimated to be about a quarter of the full jewel, into the vial. She looked at the wound on the scarred one's chest, "It's already healed?"

He nodded, "Yes, Midoriko never liked seeing me injured, that tendency seems to have been carried over to the jewel. I can heal from grievous wounds as long as a large enough purified portion of the jewel is near me."

He then departed leaving the couple to their silent conversation…

* * *

-End Flash Back-

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "What about under the shrine?"

Inuyasha dropped down and looked under the structure, "Umm…there's something down here…looks like some sort of hatch…it's locked!"

Sesshomaru walked over and picked his brother up by the back of his shirt then kicked the shrine over. Tossing his brother to the side he narrowed his eyes at the hatch, "My poison should make short work of this hatch."

The others stood in a semicircle as Sesshomaru dripped his acidic poison on the hatch. Everyone tensed as nothing happened for several minutes, but just as Inuyasha was about to make a snide comment the hatch started to his and bubble as it began to melt.

Sesshomaru glared at the melting hatch, "It seemed to have a protective barrier…no doubt it has succumbed to my poison, but we should remain vigilant as other traps and protections may lie ahead."

The group closed in on the hatch and saw it had covered a deep hole that was obviously made by hands; either yokai or human was not obvious by sight. On one side of the hole an ancient wooden ladder clung to the side. Koga shook his head, "No way is that old ladder going to hold any weight."

Miroku nodded, "I concur, we'll need to devise an alternate means of descent."

Sesshomaru stepped so he was floating over the center of the hole and a cloud that perfectly matched the dimensions of the hole appeared, "I can aid the humans' descent. Inuyasha, you, Airi, and Koga will need to descend by scaling the sides. The fox kit and Kirara can accompany us."

Inuyasha nodded and soon they were all on their way down. Sesshomaru kept the descent slow so not much distance separated him from his siblings. Though it wasn't spoken they all knew getting separated would be a bad thing. It took well over an hour for them to reach the bottom of the hole.

Kagome looked around the dark stone hallway they'd landed in as Inuyasha landed beside her. She looked one way and noted another stone wall was not more than ten feet behind them. After getting their bearings they realized the stone hallway only led in one direction.

At the end of the hallway was a large ornate door, depicting some sort of bird like creature. The doors also proved impossible to open, and this time Sesshomaru's poison proved completely ineffective.

After a minute of them trying to decide how to open the door Shippo ran forward and kicked it. The others stared at him wondering why the little fox had tried something so pitiful. Shippo merely turned and leaned against the door, "How are we supposed to get through this?"

Just as he was leaning against the door it creaked open.

* * *

End Chapter Fifty Five

A/N: Yes, I'm using some names from Naruto, but since I don't have a Japanese name book handy it pretty easy to use names from a series that has several hundred characters.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

A/N: Just to let you all know I've had what appeared to be a head cold, but turned out to be a severe case of allergies. Now with a clear head I should be able to continue writing.

Chapter Fifty Six:

* * *

The group stood amazed as the door creaked open and Shippo promptly fell on his backside. Shippo frowned as he sat up looking over his shoulder into the darkened room, "Umm, what happened?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze at the door, "It seems the door responded to you for some reason."

Miroku took his thinking pose, "Hmm, well if you take into account it was your and Inuyasha's ancestor who destroyed the castle that once stood above this place. It is not hard to imagine that certain safety measures were left in place to prevent your kind from entering."

Inuyasha scratched his head, "But why'd it let Shippo in?"

Koga jumped up, "Oh! I know, it's because Kitsune are servants of a deity right."

Miroku nodded, "That could be a possibility, save for their tendency to be tricksters Kitsune are not by nature evil entities. Like Tanuki and Tengu they don't really cause harm to humans unless they merit it."

Kagome stepped forward and picked Shippo up, "Maybe something inside will tell us why it opened for him?"

The group entered the pitch black darkness of the room. As soon as Koga who was at the rear entered the door slammed shut plunging them into the complete darkness of the room. Airi turned to where she believed Kagome was standing with Shippo, "Hey what about a little light?"

Shippo nodded into the dark, "Right!" He jumped up into the air, "Foxfire!" He then landed back in Kagome's arms holding a small blue flame, "Umm, is that better Airi?"

Airi didn't respond as she was staring face to face with a skeleton hanging from the ceiling, "Umm…okay that's creepy…"

Sesshomaru glared at the bones then noticed other skeletons hanging around the room, "This does not bode well."

Kagome noticed a podium with a scroll on it. She stepped forward and read the writing, "To those who come in search of us, the last guardians of the west. We have not abandoned our post as you no doubt believe, but have been forced to retreat to our master's private sanctum. The great beats of hell that attacked were unable to breach the final door, but even now we cannot exit the way we came without fear of them waiting for us, nor are we able to activate the portal to summon aid from our southern allies. We believe the south to be lost just as we are, if they have gone so to must the north and east may whoever finds this account know we died with honor."

Sesshomaru looked around the room, "It seems our ancestor must have kept these beings trapped until they were dead. Yet it still does not answer why the Kitsune was able to breach the door."

Sango gently picked up a skull, "Umm, I think I know why he was able to pass…" Everyone turned to the exterminator, "…these skeletons are all kitsune. These foxes must of served the lord of the old Western Palace, and fell back here when they realized they were no match for the attacking Hell Inuyokai."

Shippo frowned and hopped down next to one of the skeletons, "I think you're right Sango, but how'd they die if the enemy was kept out?"

Koga examined one of the skeletons lying on the floor, "It seems they committed ritual suicide, but it's not like all of them died like that. This guy looks like he was gnawed on by someone else; there are teeth marks on his bones."

Airi walked over to a large archway, "If this is the portal father was talking about, why they didn't use it to escape?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "Obviously they weren't strong enough…yet what happened to their master that he didn't open it for them?"

Inuyasha joined Kagome at the podium and began reading the next portion of the scroll, "I captain commander of the sanctum guard hereby write down the final days of my lord and master. My lord called upon me a fortnight ago to tell me he'd had a vision. In the vision four monstrous beasts had emerged into the land of the living from the deepest pits of hell. He told me the south had already fallen, and he expected the next attack to be upon us here in the west. My men are ready for a siege, but even I'm not sure we'd ever been able to prepare properly for such a battle. The walls and main keep fell within the first fifteen minutes; the majority of the castle's structure was completely turned to dust within the hour."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Remarkably similar to when I and uncle destroyed your grandfather's castle."

Everyone turned questioning glances at the daiyokai. Airi frowned, "Um…what?"

Sesshomaru moved to the archway, "Your and Inuyasha's biological grandfather on Lady Izayoi's side. We were informed of despotic atrocities he'd committed, and father sent us to terminate him and all those who wallowed in his depravity."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Father's never told either of us any of that."

Sesshomaru looked as his brother with a puzzled look, "The man was killed fourteen years before father even met your mother. Lady Izayoi never even met the man herself. Father told her about him during their first encounter, the soul attached to Airi's spear is also a survivor of that event."

Airi drew her spear, "Takemaru!"

A silver wisp oozed out of the spear tip and coalesced into the phantom of Takemaru. He glared at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha then turned to Airi, "Yes my princess…how can I humbly serve you today?"

Sesshomaru sneered, "I so missed humiliating you samurai."

Inuyasha looked surprised at his elder brother, "Um…is it just me or does he look scary when he's showing emotion?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Takemaru narrowed his gaze at Sesshomaru, "Hmph, at least I admitted defeat. While your father still does not accept his own."

Inuyasha snarled, "The way I heard it father killed you, you pompous murder."

Takemaru turned his glare at the hanyo, "To even have to look upon you is distressing. You were the result of that bastard corrupting my poor pure Izayoi."

Sesshomaru growled, "Enough, worm! Your actions were no less offensive than my father's own, yet at least none of us tried murdering Izayoi or her family on multiple occasions. Now, just tell them about the attack on the castle your father lived in."

Takemaru shrugged, "What's there to tell? It was at night, we were all relaxing. My father had just come in when the warning bells began to ring. Two giant Inuyokai descended on the castle and began tearing it to pieces. The larger of the two utterly destroyed the defensive walls with a single swipe of his claws. Villagers and other citizens began fleeing for their lives. Father told me to run for the forest, and when I turned to look back he had gone to fight the smaller of the yokai. I watched as that yokai picked my father up in his jaws and bit him in half."

Airi tapped her spear on the ground, "Return!" Takemaru was withdrawn back into the spear.

Sesshomaru turned to his sister, "Did you really need to bring him forth?"

Airi shrugged, "Thought he'd be some distracting entertainment."

Sesshomaru turned back to the archway, "Now we just have to figure out how to activate this."

Miroku nodded then moved to the archway, "Hmm, it seems to still be active…just not open. There might be some phrase or codeword that opens the portal. Perhaps none of these soldiers knew it."

Kagome crossed her arms, "Yeah, like open sesame will just open this gateway."

Sango thought about it then stepped forward, "Actually…I think I know what the phrase is."

Koga frowned, "How'd you know? You didn't even know this place was right under your village."

Sango shook her head at the wolf, "Because my people have lived on this land for centuries, and even if the original people who lived here died out, their traditions did not." Sango turned back to the archway, "The priests and elders of the village always pounded this saying into our heads. When I asked First Teacher about it he said it was from a time before he came to the village." Sango knelt, "Those who use arms well cultivate the Way and keep the rules. Thus they can govern in such a way as to prevail over the corrupt."

At first nothing seemed to happen, then before anyone could speak what looked like the head, arms, and torso of a man attached at the top of the archway sprang to life and began speaking, "Who comes here before me? I, who have served my master faithfully for countless eons, will not allow intruders to pass."

Sango stood, "My name is Sango…I lived in the village above this chamber since I was born…"

The guardian cut her off, "You I know…you have passed this gate once before…it has been many years since then."

Sesshomaru spoke up, "What do you mean she passed your gates before?"

The guardian turned to the daiyokai, "Just as I said. Her soul passed on to the next life through my gate. Meaning she died here in the western lands. Though, possibly she's died in the south…I've been slightly overworked ever since my brother in the south was destroyed and I've picked up some of the slack."

Miroku stepped up, "Sorry my good sir, but you mean the souls of the dead pass through your gateway?"

The guardian nodded, "Oh, yes. All the yokai who are tasked with gathering the dead know to escort them here to me. I process them and send them through to the next world. I deal with all the departed souls in the western lands, and those of the western half of the southern lands. My brother in the east deals with the souls there and those of the eastern half of the southern lands."

Kagome frowned, "You mean after all the millennia since the hell yokai attacked the southern gate hasn't been repaired?"

The guardian nodded, "Well, since the southern lord's demise there was no one to repair it. I guess one of the other lords could have, but I'm sure they all died after the hell yokai attacked."

Sesshomaru spoke again, "We need to pass through to the Eastern Palace, is that possible?"

The guardian stretched then leaned down and looked into the archway, "Umm…well doesn't look like anything is blocking the other side. Let's take a peek shall we. Hey! Bro! Wake up!"

Two voices replied, "What you want?" "Shut up I was sleeping!"

The guardian huffed, "Not you north. I just need east."

The deeper voice growled, "Then stop yelling, I'm in the middle of a conversation with my lord."

The lower voice sounded surprised, "Hold up! You mean your lord's still alive? Tell him to get his furry but down south and repair our brother. It's not like you're taking any of the slack."

The deep voice returned, "He's just woke up…give me five to fill him in."

The lower voice mumbled something then redirected to the western guardian, "Hey bro. You needed something?"

West growled, "Yeah, I need to send a group of explorers through to you. How's the passageway on your end?"

East paused, "Well, they'll need to take the long route. I haven't been tended by my lord in a long time, think it's because they haven't filled in the last couple replacements."

West was puzzled, "Your lord got replaced?"

East mumbled something along the line of scaly uppity lizards, "Well, kind of. Same species, different member, my primary lord had a bunch of little ones, and they've been passing the title down a lineage."

Koga frowned, "What's he mean long route?"

West turned to the wolf, "He means you'll have to pass through the barrier world. If we were both in top condition we'd be able to instantly transport you between us, since your living that's the quickest and safest way, less chance of you wandering off the wrong way and falling into hell."

Sesshomaru nodded, "That will be fine. We needed to pass through the barrier world anyway."

West crossed his arms, "What's a bunch of living people need with the barrier world?"

Kagome smiled at the guardian, "Well, something from our world found its way into the barrier world, and we need to go retrieve it."

West shrugged, "Very well. Just remember, stay together and head toward the rising sun to get to the eastern gate. If you follow the North Star you'll end up in the northern palace, and if you follow the Southern Cross you'll keep walking forever, or at least until you fell into hell. Either way that'd be bad. Also, avoid falling down any holes; those are one way trips to hell."

With that said the gateway opened and the guardian placed his hands on the archway. The group dashed into the gateway and vanished from sight. After a minute the gateway vanished.

West began counting on his fingers, "Hmm, strange…there were only eight of them, yet I felt more than that pass through?" The guardian looked down at the archway, "A group like that should be strong enough to handle the sneaky ones…but I should tell my brothers to be careful."

* * *

Barrier World…

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "This place looks familiar."

Inuyasha nodded and pointed toward a specific place, "That over there was where Tessaiga was resting."

Sesshomaru frowned, "We should not linger…I feel we may have been followed."

Koga nodded, "Yeah, just before we passed through, I could have sworn I smelled some of those incarnations."

Sango looked around, "Doesn't look like they followed though?"

Miroku frowned, "Perhaps they ended up somewhere else."

Airi looked at the monk, "If they followed us, shouldn't they appear in the same place as us?"

Miroku shook his head, "Not necessarily, remember the guardian told us not to get separated. So we all focused on following the person ahead of us. Inuyasha was the first one through, and since he's been here before he must have subconsciously focused on this exact spot. The incarnation no doubt hadn't heard that if they'd just arrived after we passed through. They very well could have appeared anywhere."

Sango nodded, "Since we don't know anything about these incarnations we should keep our guard up. No telling what they'll try."

* * *

Other side of barrier world…

Naraku, Byakuya, and Hakudoshi stood on a rock outcropping examining their surroundings. Hakudoshi turned to his master, "Umm…where the hell are we?"

Naraku glared at the short incarnation, "We followed them immediately. Why are they not right here in front of us?"

Byakuya scoffed, "Don't look at me! I was following you."

Hakudoshi nodded, "Yeah, so was I."

Naraku narrowed his gaze at the two. This caused the both of them to shrink back in fear. Naraku looked around him, "Hmm…seems were appeared near the northern exit…we should head toward the east, perhaps we'll run across them.

* * *

Inuyasha's group stopped once they reached the cleared area with the raised platform. Sesshomaru looked around, "I wonder…if this is where the Tessaiga was, could the shard be near here?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Perhaps, but who'd brought it here. I don't even know how it ended up in this world in the first place."

Airi frowned and tapped her brother's shoulder, "Umm…Inuyasha…who's that?"

Inuyasha turned to see Izayoi approaching them with a samurai and four Inuyokai. The samurai crossed his arms, "Hmph, look sis. You're kids are back for another visit. Guess these aren't the ones we were sent to attack."

Izayoi, "Brother, please. Could you and the lords continue the search without me?"

Her stepbrother nodded, "Yeah, we'll start searching. Remember you can't stay here for long."

Izayoi bowed and watched as three of the Inuyokai and her stepbrother departed. She then turned to the remaining one, "My lord?"

The Hell Inuyokai sneered, "Now, now Lady Izayoi. It's not every day I get to see a group of my descendents in the flesh. Usually by the time I see them their consumed by their battle lust and trying to rip me apart."

Izayoi nodded then turned back to the group, "Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Airi…why are you three here?"

Sesshomaru noted the shock on his siblings' faces so stepped forward to speak, "We've been sent to recover the final shard of the sacred jewel. I believe we need to hurry as our foes seemed to have followed us here."

Izayoi nodded, "You are correct Lord Sesshomaru. A very tainted evil has made its way into this realm. Do to my status as a human soul I'm allowed to enter this barrier world, as my sentence to hell is different than what normally sends a soul there. I was requested to lead a company of powerful yokai to deal with the threat. This world cannot sustain something so completely evil."

The Hell Inuyokai spoke up, "This barrier world must remain in balance…no being of total evil can be allowed to stay here for long."

Kagome frowned, "But you and Sesshomaru are not threatening the balance?"

The Hell Inuyokai rubbed the back of his head, "Even we yokai are not fully evil…you can't be fully evil if you're capable of love." He turned to Sesshomaru, "Isn't that right grandson."

Sesshomaru froze, "You are he?"

The Hell Inuyokai chuckled, "Yes, it is I, the most horrible, feared, monstrous, foul creature that the western lands ever knew." He turned and scrutinized Inuyasha and Airi, "Well Izayoi, I have to say your children turned out pretty good. Nowhere near as deformed as my other half breed grandchildren. Guess the diluting of the bloodline allowed for fewer defects."

Inuyasha huffed, "Not like we're looking for approval from you."

The Hell Inuyokai chuckled, "Seems you didn't gain our tribes self control. Otherwise you'd not mouth of to your betters in such a way."

Izayoi narrowed her gaze at the Hell Inuyokai, "Leave them alone. You know as well as any other that the three of them are more than a match for you."

The Hell Inuyokai sent a betrayed look to Izayoi, "What? You didn't have to tell them that."

Airi finally came out of her shocked state, "Mother?"

* * *

End Chapter Fifty Six

A/N: The phrase used to awaken the guardian is from The Art of War by Sun Tzu. Hopefully I won't lose focus so much that it take this long for the next update. Sorry, about the long wait, but besides the obvious problem with having an allergy attack for three days along with a whole bunch of other things going on it's harder to focus on these stories. Next chapter will finish out this visit to the underworld, expect a battle or two, and then we'll be at the Eastern Palace.


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Fifty Seven:

* * *

Inuyasha watched his little sister stare at their mother. Sesshomaru remained stoic as ever while many of the humans and Shippo seemed confused. Koga's words, which went unheard by the major players in this reunion, were the only thing to break the silence, "Lady Izayoi…"

Koga dropping to a knee confused Miroku, "Koga? What are you doing?"

Koga snarled at the monk, "Show respect you lecherous monk. That is my lord's lady, and the mother of my intended."

Izayoi turned her gaze on the young wolf, "Koga? Is that you?"

Koga kept his head bowed, "Yes my lady."

Izayoi smiled then turned back to Airi, "What did he mean intended?"

Airi blushed while Inuyasha growled dangerously, "The mangy wolf thinks I'll let him mate with Airi."

Koga turned Inuyasha with a growl of his own, "Hey, I earned the right to court her! I beat out all other comers."

Airi watched as the wolf and the Inuhanyo began a scuffle that soon landed them at the feet of Sesshomaru. When they nearly knocked him over he reached down and picked Koga by the collar, and used his mokomoko to pick up and restrain Inuyasha, "Stop this stupidity."

Izayoi shook her head, "Boys! Cease fighting this instant. Sesshomaru put them down."

At her command both Inuyasha and Koga went limp like scolded children. Sesshomaru merely nodded then dropped the two onto the ground.

Kagome and Sango blinked at what they'd just seen. Sango shook her head, "Did I really just see that?"

Kagome nodded, "She scolded them, plus gave Sesshomaru a command."

Shippo scratched his head as he walked up to Inuyasha, "Wow, your mom really has you whipped."

Inuyasha grumbled something along the lines of snot nosed little brat then whacked the back of Shippo's head. Before Kagome could use the sit command Izayoi was standing next to the hanyo and had him by the ear, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha winced, half due to her grabbing his ear and half for her yelling his name so close to said ear.

Sesshomaru sneered at his brother's predicament, but his sneer didn't last long as Izayoi caught him with her free hand and promptly dragged them both to a nearby rock outcropping, "Both of you sit here. I'll deal with you two in a minute."

The rest of the party was doubly surprised when Sesshomaru made a sound that could only be described as a dignified whine.

The Hell Inuyokai was watching this all with a bit of mirth as he stepped over to the humans, "Ah, watching Izayoi work is truthfully one of the few joys in existence." He turned to look at humans' shocked expressions, "She's gained herself quite the reputation around here. Surprisingly enough a dragon actually showed up down in Hell not too long ago. We all thought he'd give us a lot of grief after seeing his list of crimes, just for a dragon to end up down there takes him committing genocide. He laughed when Izayoi was told to escort him to his proper place, even threatened her. I believe he still hasn't figured out how she tied him into so many knots."

Meanwhile Izayoi had sat Koga at another rock, checked Shippo's rising bump then sending him to rejoin his friends. With that done she turned to her daughter, "Airi, you've certainly grown into a lovely young woman."

Airi bowed her head, "I'm still just a pup mom…"

Izayoi smiled, "I know that little one. I truly hoped I'd never see you, because seeing you normally would mean you'd died."

Airi nodded, "Dad said you threatened him if you saw him here before Inuyasha and I were grown."

Izayoi reached out and brushed some of her daughter's silver hair out of her face, "I'm so sorry baby for not being there when you were young…I know the Lady of the West treated you like you were her own, I'm just thankful I get this chance to see you again."

Airi grasped her mother's hand, "Mom…why did you die?"

Izayoi looked away sadly, but was unable to physically pull away from her much stronger daughter. After a minute of silence she turned back, "Airi…I had no choice in the matter. I'd used other people's life force to maintain myself long enough to ensure you were born healthy. After you were born…I had no other reason to live. The Lady could serve as your mother; you had your father and brothers. I was alone. By then my foster father had died of old age, my hanyo stepbrother had died years earlier protecting me. You and your brother had a family that would love and support you both; I was the weak link in that family. I was the only human, and sooner or later I would have succumbed to the frailties of what I was. It was painful enough knowing Inuyasha would feel the loss of my death…I hoped to spare you of that pain."

A low growl began to form in Airi's throat, "Bu...But you didn't think of what it was like for me. Mother…I grew up hearing about you, but I never even knew you. The Lady tried to be my mother figure, yet every time I looked at Inuyasha…his glares…his brooding. I felt like I was doing something wrong, like to him I was dishonoring your memory by allowing the Lady to take your place."

Izayoi turned to look at Inuyasha and noted how he was currently glaring at his elder brother, "Airi…never for a second believe I love you any less than I love your brother. I gave my life bringing you both into the world, it was only because your father was able to use the Tenseiga that I lived to give birth to you. The Tenseiga though can only resurrect any individual once, after that nature must take its course."

Airi sniffed slightly then dropping to her knees wrapped her arms around her mother and buried her face into the soot covered white kimono.

Izayoi smiled sadly at her daughter's tears hidden by her kimono. Izayoi turned to Koga and waved him forward. The wolf sulked over. Izayoi's smile brightened slightly, "Koga…you will take care of my daughter will you not?"

Koga kept his head lowered slightly, "Of course my lady."

Izayoi's expression became stern as she reached up and forced Koga's head up, "Koga, do not be so timid. You are a great warrior." She noticed the young yokai's eyes glistening with unshed tears that threatened to break through, "No tears little one. Did I not tell you such before?"

-Flash Back-

* * *

Koga entered the Lady of the West's tea room to find said lady and Lady Izayoi sitting tensely. Koga noticed Inuyasha's aunt brewing tea in the corner. So far the three females had not noticed the young wolf standing in the doorway. After a few minutes Izayoi noticed the wolf and motioned him to enter.

Izayoi smiled at the cub, "Koga? What is wrong?"

Koga sniffed, "It's my fault…if I hadn't left…Inuyasha…"

Izayoi's smile vanished as she reached out and pulled the yokai child to her, "This was not your fault Koga. It is only the fault of those who wanted to harm my son." She wiped away the single stray tear that had escaped the yokai's eye, "Now no more of that little one. You're a strong warrior are you not?"

Koga nodded silently.

Izayoi gently forced the cub to look up away from the floor, "Now, no more of this moping around. It won't do any of us any good."

* * *

-End Flash Back-

Koga nodded then watched as Izayoi turned to her son and Sesshomaru.

Izayoi motioned the two to come, and like good pups they both obeyed.

Sesshomaru spoke first, "Lady Izayoi, I'm sorry if my behavior was uncalled for…"

Izayoi raised a hand to halt his speech, "That's enough Lord Sesshomaru. I won't hear apologies that hold no truth behind the words. You've always been one to say what you think we wish to hear, sometimes you even believe the lies you speak, so much so that not even your honorable father could see past them."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "Even though you are merely a human, you have always been able to see through my masks."

Izayoi nodded then turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, I did not expect to see you again so soon. Though I do detect some of your confusion during our last meeting has eased, you still haven't come to terms with your past."

Inuyasha grumbled then lowered his ears, "Shouldn't we be doing what we came here to do?"

Izayoi smiled then turned to the group as a whole, "Inuyasha is right, you shouldn't linger here for long."

* * *

Inuyasha's group now accompanied by his mother and ancestral grandfather headed toward the east where they noticed an eternally rising sun, looking behind them they could tell the sun there was setting.

After some time traveling the Hell Inuyokai halted the group as an idea struck him, "Could it be that he has it?"

Izayoi frowned, "Who are you talking about my lord?"

The Hell Inuyokai looked sadly at the two present Inuhanyo, "The one who waits eternally but will never find rest."

Izayoi looked sadly at the ground, "He may have picked it up…he is a most curious pup."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Who are you talking of?"

The Hell Inuyokai spoke sternly, "Your eldest cousin. He was but a child and out of control, but he committed crimes most foul, murdering his younger brother and his mother in one night."

Sango paused, "You mean…the son of First Teacher…the one named Kiba?"

The Hell Inuyokai nodded, "He's the one I speak of. He was not permitted a place in hell and as a hanyo he is forbidden from heaven. He now wanders this world, forever unable to rest."

Those who knew about Sango's connection to the story were unsure how this would affect her, but Izayoi quickly spoke, "He will not recognize you."

Sango looked surprised, "You know?"

Izayoi smiled at the girl, "Before you were reincarnated you and I spent much time in this world together while I awaited my son's arrival to claim his sword. You stayed here watching over your own son knowing the younger was being watched over by the mother of our mates, but then you were distressed, you sensed your mate's dark intentions, and so you went to the kami and allowed yourself to be reincarnated. The process severed your mating bound to my mate's brother, but you knew he'd recognize your soul, and it would renew his desire to live."

Sesshomaru turned to Sango, "You are the reincarnation of my Uncle's mate?"

Sango sheepishly looked at the Inuyokai, "Umm…didn't you figure it out earlier? Your mother did."

Inuyasha and Airi both broke into laughter until their elder brother's and mother's glares silenced them. Izayoi turned to Sesshomaru, "Do not think of her in the same way you did me Lord Sesshomaru. This girl is not your aunt; she merely has the same soul. It would be the same as if I were to one day chose to be reincarnated, that person would not be me."

Sesshomaru snarled, "Lady Izayoi you'd never do something so dishonorable as to sever your mating bond."

Izayoi looked sternly at the young lord who while chronologically older than she, he was younger in maturity standards, "Do not think of us human souls in the same way as you yokai either. Unlike you when we die we can never return to the living world as we were when we left it, you on the other hand could be resurrected just as you were at death. You'd have little memory of your time in the afterlife, but you'd have all your memories from the time you were alive."

The Hell Inuyokai placed a hand on Izayoi's shoulder to calm her, "Izayoi that's enough. My grandson did not mean to cause you grief."

Sesshomaru looked confused, "I'm sorry my words upset you my lady…"

The Hell Inuyokai turned his gaze on Sesshomaru, "The Lady is right, we can be resurrected by many different means. Humans can be reincarnated, and even Lady Izayoi who was sent to hell for joining with our kind will one day have no choice but to be reincarnated, and when she does she'll forget all from her past life."

Sango frowned, "If that's so, why do I have memories from my past life."

Izayoi smiled at the girl, "Because you made a deal with the Kami. He'd grant you the tools to help your mate, but you would not be allowed to be with him as such again."

Kagome frowned then turned to the Hell Inuyokai, "You said humans are reincarnated, and yokai can be resurrected, what about hanyo?"

The Hell Inuyokai bowed his head, "The Kami does not provide a way for them. They were never meant to be so they remain wandering the afterlife. Hell is where they belong with their true family, and in death many find the acceptance they never had in life. For down there we're all the same, a pack of raging beasts waiting for the next flood into the mortal plane."

Kagome frowned, "Flood?"

Miroku spoke, "It's believed that every so many centuries the portals of hell open and all the demons are let loose on the mortal plane, namely the living world. It's said different things may trigger it, war, famine, plagues. The last time was the eruption of Mount Fuji. Another time was said smaller portals opened during the Mongol invasions allowing many smaller demons to escape."

The Hell Inuyokai nodded, "The size and strength of the flood is dependent on the situation in the living world. During a large catastrophic event many powerful yokai will be released into the world. We may not be seen, but we're there. It is our duty to aid in the recovery of the human race, by reminding you there is more to our world than just the mundane."

Inuyasha turned to his mother, "So…whenever we do come here for good…you'll not be here?"

Izayoi nodded, "While I hope you never come to this place again the answer is yes, I've already refused reincarnation several times. I cannot refuse it again. The next time the kami comes I will have to go."

The group was solemn but the quite was interrupted by a streak of silver and a small body colliding with the Hell Inuyokai, "Grandfather!"

The Hell Inuyokai smirked at the little pup with the signs of being a hanyo, "There you are little one I was just thinking of you."

The boy looked up at the elder, "Is father here? Did he send you to get me?"

The Hell Inuyokai knelt down next to the boy, "We've spoken of this before little one, even if your father does one day die you will still be trapped in this place."

The boy bowed his head, "Is father still mad at me…for what I did?"

The Hell Inuyokai was about to speak but was cut off by Sesshomaru, "Your father was never mad."

The boy frowned at this new individual, "Who are you?"

Izayoi smiled, "Kiba this is your little cousin Sesshomaru. He was born a couple centuries after your death."

Kiba looked at the Inuyokai, "He doesn't look very little to me."

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze at the boy, "Unlike you I survived to grow up, as did your other cousins."

Kiba noted the two other Inuhanyo who were both much older in appearance, "You're both my cousins…so your Aunty Izayoi's kids?"

Inuyasha spoke, "Yeah…" He turned to his ancestral grandfather, "…Hey if he hasn't aged since he died. Does that mean we'd also be stuck at whatever age we died at?"

The Hell Inuyokai snickered, "No Inuyasha, you would remain in your prime condition. Kiba's brother continued to age as hell is in fact the yokai world. It is where we truly came from; when we die we merely shed the living world shell we inhabited during our time there. Here we take the form we prefer the best. When or more likely if you ever do come here I will explain it in more detail."

Kiba bowed his head, "In this place time stands still. That's why I'm still like this."

Izayoi stroked the boy's hair and explained, "Kiba isn't fully passed on. What he did prior to his death left a dark stain on the human portion of his soul. It cannot be purified or cleansed to allow him entrance into heaven, nor can he enter hell as the stain does not allow his yokai half to feel remorse for what he did during his life."

The Hell Inuyokai continued, "We yokai don't die easily, but when we do we have a momentary feeling of peace that allows us to contemplate our actions during our lives, we then feel remorse for those we've killed and regret for the other crimes we've committed. Only the vilest of creature do not gain remorse and regret, they are placed in the lowest pits until such a time as they do. Kiba having a partial human soul cannot be sent into the pits as they are reserved for yokai."

Koga frowned, "So not that this isn't interesting, but shouldn't we get the shard and get out of here."

Kiba held up the pink shard, "You mean this?"

Kagome smiled, "Wow, where did you find that?"

Kiba frowned, "Little brother came to see me awhile back. He's still angry about me hurting him and taking mama away. We got into another argument. While we were arguing a shinigami type yokai attacked us. It was strange since they don't usually bother us. He seemed strange so we destroyed him. When he turned to smoke he left that behind. Little brother didn't see it before he left, so I took it. I thought I'd show it to Aunty Izayoi, but she'd already gone back down."

Quicker than anyone could move the Hell Inuyokai snatched both the shard from the small hanyo along with the one around Kagome's neck. Fusing the pieces he then turned and plunged the shard into Izayoi and stepped back.

The others had by then readied their weapons but were confused as the Hell Inuyokai smirked, "There was a reason I requested Izayoi to come. I've only known of three Jewels of Four Souls to ever have been made. The one currently in existence along with two created many ages ago on the mainland. They had both been destroyed shortly after creation, but this one even existed here in the afterlife for a time."

Inuyasha snarled, "What did you do?"

The Hell Inuyokai looked superiorly at the hanyo, "I've set in motion that which can't be undone. Lady Izayoi will soon return to the living world, and with her will go the jewel fragments."

Airi frowned, "But mother's body was burned to ashes."

The Hell Inuyokai smirked again, "I never said she'd return as such as she was. She has spent most if not all of her time down here among us of the Inuyokai Tribe, but she also spent time with the Thunder Yokai Tribe as she knew some of them. She will be given a new body, and her rebirth will be wherever her mate is."

Sesshomaru frowned, "She will be an Inu-Sorceress?"

The Hell Inuyokai nodded, "Much like your mate, but unlike her Lady Izayoi's powers will prove her to be of much more use."

Sesshomaru turned to his brother and sister, "Come we mustn't delay are arrival. By now father is almost to the Eastern Palace, and your mother's unexpected return will not be something we should miss."

* * *

Near Northern Portal…

Naraku and his two incarnations were currently attempting to flee their pursuers. Naraku had had his first lesson in trying to kill something that was already dead…it doesn't work. Naraku and his two lackeys dove through the portal, luckily the Northern Palace was empty as the lord had already departed for the east. Naraku and company then stealthily slipped away to gather their forces.

* * *

Eastern Palace…

Sesshomaru and the others found themselves in a lower chamber where a human girl waited alongside Rin and Kohaku. Kohaku explained they'd arrived that morning and had been ordered to come await the arrival of the rest of their party.

Sesshomaru quickly directed his wards to stay close as he led the group quickly to his father. They arrived, just as Inu no Taisho and the other yokai present became tensed. Before them a strange glow such as the jewel began. The jewel appeared to be in the hand of a figure that was taking shape. The glow intensified to the point of blinding and when it subsided standing before the group was a female yokai of indeterminate tribe.

Inu no Taisho growled lightly but suddenly stopped as he and the other Inuyokai present froze. Quickly they began to sniff the air as though trying to remember this individual.

It was the Lady of the West who spoke first, "Izayoi? It can't be…how?"

Izayoi frowned, "My laday? I don't know…the last thing I remember is…is lying in the healers' wing. I'd just said my goodbyes to Inuyasha."

Inu no Taisho approached her and raised his hand to her face. He grazed his thumb along the unfamiliar Inu markings. They were similar to the markings of his first mate and first son, but they differed as well.

Sesshomaru spoke, "Father…The first of our tribe stole the shards from us…he thrust them into Lady Izayoi's soul, and due to her time spent with yokai in hell she has been reborn as one, but she is still the same as the Lady Izayoi who died many years ago."

Airi turned to her father, "Is she really back?"

Inu no Taisho could smell the Thunder Yokai power that was mixed with that of the Inuyokai power, "You are a yokai sorceress now…" Inu no Taisho placed his forehead to hers, "…but you are also still human."

Sesshomaru frowned, "What do you mean father?"

Inuyasha had remained quiet as he stared at his mother, "Is she like Naraku?"

Ino no Taisho looked to his sons, "Yes…and no. She is neither hanyo nor abomination. She is a human who now has the power of yokai. One such as she hasn't existed since the time as the first Hell Inuyokai, when the same ancestor who did this destroyed the mate of the first Lord of Dragons. All dragons who can turn into a human form are in fact descended from that pairing, we might consider them hanyo, but they hold not human heart or soul."

Kagome frowned, "So she will live as long as you?"

The Lady of the West approached Izayoi, "She will. She now is what is known as an immortal human, very few exist because normal humans tend to destroy them out of jealousy and fear."

Airi frowned, "Inuyasha…if our mother is back…who do we listen too?"

Izayoi turned to her children slightly surprised at their appearance until a rush of memories flooded her mind. After shaking of the memories she spoke, "You will listen to both of us Airi. I am your birth mother, but The Lady is your father's first mate and has a final say. Her commands will be obeyed just as would mine."

Kenshirou smirked from where he sat, "Poor brother and sister, now they have two mothers to get scolded by."

The Lady turned to her younger son, "Kenshirou, you too will obey any command given by Lady Izayoi unless it contradicts a command either I or your father gives you."

Kenshirou turned to his brother, "What about you?"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, "You forget little brother I lived many years in this situation. Lady Izayoi rarely gave me commands, unless I was being obnoxious to my little brother. I learned quickly to scoff at her punishments would lead to worse ones from father and mother."

The Scarred One turned to his brother, "Brother, this situation is strange. Why would the first do this? What reason has he?"

Inu no Taisho sighed, "I can also smell the world of death upon her. Izayoi can open a portal to Hell, she can summon our ancestors to aid us in the coming fight."

The Fire Dragon and his siblings had mostly observed this situation, "So, I'm guessing you'll need another room?"

* * *

End Chapter Fifty Seven

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus, but getting back to this story was kind of hard. I'd written it into the proverbial wall, and needed some inspiration to push it further. Now that it's out of the underworld I think I can get some insight into where to go next. Now as for Izayoi's miraculous return, believe it or not I had never planned that when I started, it just came to me. Though I do believe several reviewers had asked for her to have a way to return this is it. Now I know it's been a long time, but I'm sure many of you remember how much I like reviews…yes that was a hint to click the review link below.


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Fifty Eight:

* * *

Izayoi stood on the promenade above the plaza watching her children and those of the Lady of the West going through drills under the eyes of the largest of their uncles. She wasn't surprised by how none of the adult Inuyokai had aged since she'd died, but she was acutely aware of a new found connection between Inu no Taisho's siblings.

The Lady of the West stepped next to Izayoi, "You are deep in thought."

Izayoi turned to her, "Something has changed…I feel out of place now. Though I never truly felt I had a place in the palace, I always felt my only purpose was to care for Inuyasha." Izayoi smiled sadly, "Though honestly I felt you had come to resent my remaining there as Inuyasha got older."

The Lady sighed, "I will not lie to you…truthfully I did. As the first it was my choice to claim any child of our mate as my own, yet Inu no Taisho did not wish me to separate Inuyasha from you. Though, I honestly believed it would have lessened the grief if we had. Inuyasha would always be hanyo, and that would mean he'd outlive any human he meets and gets attached to."

Izayoi glanced to where the girl Kagome was practicing with her bow under the supervision of Inu no Taisho's first sister, "You are referring to the girl?"

The Lady smiled, "Yes…it is a sad fate which awaits them."

Izayoi bowed her head, "A few years of happiness are preferable to an eternity of loneliness."

The Lady nodded, "We will observe them, but only they can make the final decision."

Izayoi nodded, "You are right of course. What is our lord mate up to?"

The Lady smiled, "He is in talks with this young dragon who fancies himself a lord. Perhaps in a few centuries he'll measure up, but for now he's not much more than our eldest pups."

Izayoi clutched the Jewel of Four Souls, "I will return this jewel to Kagome soon. It seems that while my power does not taint it anymore than any pure hearted human, I am unable to purify it. Kagome seems to be the only one capable of that feat."

* * *

Inu no Taisho sat in the meeting room with the Fire Dragon. The Fire Dragon frowned as he thought, "What we are preparing for is far more than what it seems isn't it?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "It appears so…even the realm of the dead has been affected. I can only guess that human souls imprisoned in Hell have been resurrected. As a beast of Hell it would be my ancestor's duty to reclaim those souls."

The Fire Dragon sighed, "The delegates from the south have arrived…the Lord of the North has reached my boarder and will soon cross. Humans and yokai from every corner of the country have been flooding my lands. We cannot support an army this large. We must chose a field of battle and crush our enemy in a single blow. This can't be a war; it must be a slaughter of our enemies."

Inu no Taisho rubbed his forehead, "It will be. Besides I've already decided on an appropriate battlefield. The Forest of Inuyasha, my son's domain will be our battle sight."

The Fire Dragon snorted, "Your people are going to be so ticked about traveling all this way just to turn around and march back."

Inu no Taisho narrowed his gaze; "My people will remember whose land they live on."

* * *

The Lord of the North entered the meeting hall to find his Western and Eastern counterparts waiting with a group of lesser yokai who he assumed were the southern delegates, "So we are all here?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "We are."

The Northern Lord took his place at the table with his subordinates standing behind him, "When I arrived I smelt several hanyo…have we sunk so low?"

Inu no Taisho glared, "I was under the impression you had no issue with hanyo."

The Northern Lord smirked, "I may have been sent to this land from the heavens to guide and protect mortals, but it doesn't mean I condone procreating with them."

The Eastern Lord growled, "While you're under my roof you'll not harm anyone here?"

The Northern Lord nodded, "Very well, though truthfully I wouldn't waist the effort to kill them." He turned to Inu no Taisho, "Now I hear you rallied the western lands some time ago. Mind telling me how a stupid dog accomplished that?"

Inu no Taisho narrowed his gaze, "Why don't you ask the panthers? Oh, right you can't."

The Northern Lord waved the comment off, "The panthers were not acting with my support; whatever disagreements you have with them are of no concern of mine."

The Eastern Lord grumbled, "Can we just get down to business? There's an abomination out there that seriously needs to get dead."

The Northern Lord frowned, "So why is it that this pathetic little abomination is causing such havoc. I find it strange that natural enemies like human spiritualist and yokai descended from Hell are uniting to stand against this Naraku."

Inu no Taisho growled, "Because he has a portion of the jewel of four souls."

The Northern Lord glared, "Another was created?"

Inu no Taisho nodded, "This was created about a hundred years prior to when I began my conquest of the western lands. My brother was present at its creation and guarded it for many centuries."

The Northern Lord snarled, "There's not a moment to lose, who will lead this army?"

Inu no Taisho frowned, "What do you mean?"

The Northern Lord grumbled then spoke solemnly, "An army such as this cannot be led by those they see as a ruler. If one of us were to lead then there would be resentment and dissension in the ranks. We need a warrior who's well known and who's renown in their home range is without question."

The Eastern Lord smirked, "There's only one warrior that my lands knows from any of your lands…Inu no Taisho's brother."

Inu no Taisho turned to his brother, "Brother?"

The Scarred One stepped forward, "At your command brother."

The Northern Lord frowned, "What makes this pup so, exceptional as a commander."

Inu no Taisho chuckled, "My brother? What does make him exceptional? He's the vanquisher of numerous threats to my land, guardian of the Exterminators, the conqueror of a dozen minor lands. Is that enough to peek your interest?"

The Northern Lord turned to the Scarred One, "Those wounds?"

The Scarred One growled, "My hanyo son went berserk. He gave these wounds just before I ripped his heart from his chest."

The Northern Lord nodded, "You know what must be done and accept doing the hard tasks. You'll make a fine commander for this army. My subordinates are at your command."

The Eastern Lord stood, "As are mine."

The Southern Deligates nodded.

* * *

Two Days Later…

The Scarred One stood before the assembled host. He was faced with more priests, priestesses, and monks than he'd faced in years. He walked to the edge of the raised platform and growled loudly to gain the attention of the gathered humans and yokai, "Attention!"

The host stared back waiting to hear what this daiyokai had to say.

The Scarred One spoke, "Many of you wonder why you are here, and many of you wonder why you're not attacking each other." There was general agreement at this statement, "You are here at the command of beings more powerful than yourselves. You are here to aid in a battle that will not only decide the fate of these lands, but will affect the entire world."

He allowed a moment's pause as people began to murmur between them.

After the pause he snarled to regain their attention, "Silence!" Once they'd calmed he continued, "Those of you from the Western Lands know of me…if not directly then you've heard stories. I will admit not all stories regarding me are pleasant, most depict me as the worst of monsters, some as the greatest protector, and others at a fearsome conqueror. I will not stand here and tell you that all my actions were at my brother, the Inu no Taisho, command. Yet, where I may have done many horrid and detestable acts in my youth…there is a fiend much worse than myself. Some of you may have heard murmurings of his name; others may have had direct or indirect contact with him, the name of that fiend is Naraku."

He once more allowed them to murmur.

This time he allowed them to calm themselves before speaking, "I stand here on this day to ask of you one thing, because unlike some I will not force unwilling beings into battle. I ask you to stand with me in defense of our homelands. I ask you to aid those standing next to you whether they are human or yokai, and take up arms against this fiend."

The Scarred One drew his sword and drove it point first into the platform, "I for one will not die without a fight. Naraku means to kill all those who oppose him. I'll show him the true path of the warrior. I know he has gathered an army of his own, and I won't lie that many who march to face his dark army will never return, but would you rather die on your feet or cowering in a ditch waiting for his monsters to find you."

A human samurai stepped forward drawing his sword and raising it into the air, "Be it man or beast I'll die before I yield to such a monster."

A monk stepped forward and planted his staff in the ground, "I'll never allow the innocent to suffer, I stand with you." He bowed his head.

Kikyo and Kaede stepped forward their bows ready. Kaede spoke, "I've spent my entire life protecting my village from evil. I even paid a price for my sister's mistake. It is time to correct that mistake."

Four Inuyokai stepped forward each representing one of the other four tribes, drawing their swords and mimicking the Scarred One's actions they knelt behind their swords. The blond one spoke, "The Inugami tribes fight as one. Regardless of the distances and boarders that separate our tribes, this fiend is an enemy of us all. We stand ready." They all stood.

Koga stepped forward, "The wolves are ready to kick butt."

A tiger yokai came up, "The feline tribes are here to fight."

A ninja yokai emerged from the shadows, "Tell us who to kill."

This continued until every faction and species had spoken.

The Scarred One nodded at the gathering, "Prepare! We march to war at first light."

* * *

Kagome sat in the room provided to her in the Eastern Palace. Unlike in the Western where they'd been room in a suite so their group had a joint commons they were staying in one of the Eastern Palaces wings. The only thing that came close to a common room was the sitting room in Inu no Taisho's room. Everyone had steered clear of that area after the first night following Lady Izayoi's resurrection.

Kagome was checking her pack in preparation for the following morning when the army would march. She'd be with Inuyasha and the others near the head of the column of humans and other beings that were confined to the ground. She just finished when there was a knock at her door.

"Just a minute!" Kagome jumped to her feet and stumbled to the door. The Eastern Palace didn't have shoji doors like the Western either; instead it had hinged doors that latched. Swinging the door open Kagome was surprised to see Inuyasha's mother waiting to be admitted, "Lady Izayoi?"

Izayoi smiled as she crossed the threshold and entered the room, "I was hoping to have a word with you before we left. Things will soon get complicated and we won't have much time for talk."

Kagome nodded, "Everyone seems really tense."

Izayoi sighed, "There hasn't been a war like this since before even I was born. Kage is older than me and even he's never seen war like this."

Kagome frowned, "Is it really that bad?"

Izayoi nodded, "This is the kind of war where even warriors like my Lord could be slain."

Kagome turned to the window where the almost full moon hung in the sky, "We'll be alright…I'm sure of it."

Izayoi smiled, "Do not let things you've learned in the future cloud your understanding of the present. It is the now that we live in, and even what we do now can affect your world. If we do fail, and Naraku wins your world will cease to exist. You must fight not only for yourself and Inuyasha, but for all those you care about in the future."

Kagome gave her best focused face and nodded.

Izayoi handed her the jewel fragment, "I return this to you. It is the jewel fragments used to revive me."

Kagome frowned at the jewel as she took it, "Lady Izayoi…if we destroy the jewel…what will happen to you?"

Izayoi bowed her head, "My life and that jewel are no longer tied together. The First of Inu no Taisho's tribe merely used its power to complete a process he'd started many years ago. I'm not even sure how, but remember I've been dead for nearly two hundred years. Don't let Inuyasha's features deceive you; he is much older than he looks. Yet he's comparably no older than you."

* * *

As the sun rose Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked at the head of the column of those on the ground as other yokai walked in the air or flew. Sesshomaru spoke as they went, "Uncle has a mission for you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha frowned at his brother, "Yeah…why's he having you tell me?"

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, "Because whether you like it or not you're under my command. You and your pack are to deal with Naraku personally. I'll assist when able, but I have my own tasks. You're to wait for the main force to clear a path then strike when you see an opening."

Inuyasha fumed, "So he wants me to stay out of the fighting."

Sesshomaru snorted, "You forget you were nearly killed by this abomination less than a month ago. You my little brother have a serious bad habit of nearly getting yourself killed. It doesn't look good when father can't even protect his own pup."

Inuyasha gripped Tessaiga, "So you think father's reputation is more important than me?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "No, but remember your place little brother. You are a Alpha among our tribe, remind this Naraku of that."

Inuyasha looked surprise and nearly stopped in his tracks if Kagome hadn't pushed him forward.

* * *

End Chapter Fifty Eight

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I'm getting close to the end of this story, and am still ironing out the details of the follow up story and the side story. So review, and I'll get the next chapter up when it's done.


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Fifty Nine:

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha led their groups up a sharp incline. They knew once they reached the top they'd have a clear view of the forest surrounding Kaede's Village. The sight that greeted them was not what they expected. Across from them on the opposite hill rested a castle that hadn't been there before.

A Ninja Yokai popped out of the ground and bowed to Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru, recon team has successfully penetrated the enemy stronghold."

Sesshomaru nodded, "And?"

The Ninja Yokai smirked, "This Naraku was forced to forgo the use of his miasma due to his human followers. Even with the jewel resurrecting some of them the miasma would kill them. We also took the initiative and destroyed the cloaking barrier, there is still a protection barrier up, but I'm sure the Commander has a plan."

Sesshomaru waved the lesser yokai off and the ninja sunk back into the ground.

Inuyasha growled, "What's that creep think he's doing?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Obviously ruining the scenery. That castle is quite antiquated."

Inuyasha frowned, "And father's isn't?"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, "The number of times it's been remodeled, it's practically new."

Kenshirou huffed behind his brothers, "You know we could stand here debating architecture for five hundred years, but that's not going to kill that damn abomination, and finish that stupid jewel."

Everyone nodded and they made their way to the main camp.

* * *

Command Tent…

The Scarred one sat cross legged before the Three Great Lords, the southern delegates had deferred to the lords for the time being. The Scarred one indicated the map, "So far our scouts have pinpointed most of Naraku's patrols. The patrols are made up of the lowest of the low level yokai, and are accompanied by those damn poisonous bugs. A direct charge would be suicide; I have no doubt in my mind that Naraku wouldn't just flood the entire valley with his miasma."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "What are you planning brother?"

The Scarred One smirked, "I'm going to do a little reenactment of when we overthrew our father."

Inu no Taisho smirked, "An interesting idea, elaborate please."

The Scarred One nodded, "As you remember brother the war with father was quick, but that was merely because we caught him off guard. This time we'll catch Naraku off guard by sending him a little care package."

The Northern Lord scowled, "What are we sending him?"

The Scarred One snickered, "A very useful distraction. While the distraction is in play we'll stealthily make our way across the valley. I've already had a special type of yokai released in the valley, it's a close family member of Naraku's in fact, and has a particular appetite for all types of poisonous insects."

The Eastern Lord smirked, "I understand, Naraku will be too busy with the distraction to notice he's going blind.

* * *

Stage 1: The Distraction…

Moko stood outside the barrier of the Inuyokai Graveyard.

One of the Inuyokai approached, "Hmm…have you come to join us?"

Moko shook her head, "No, but I have a job for you lot."

The Cannibal smirked, "Our Lord has work for us?"

Moko nodded, "My Uncle needs you to kill some of our enemies…we don't expect you to survive I was told to be upfront about that."

The Cannibal sighed, "An honorable death is the most we can hope for."

Moko handed the Cannibal a map through the barrier, "Good Luck."

The Cannibal smiled, "We need no luck little Moko…we go to aid our family, something we've never been asked to do before."

* * *

Naraku's Castle…

The gate guards were confused by the pounding of fists on the gate. No one was supposed to be coming so they had no idea what to do. One of the guards a young rat yokai frowned, "Should we see who it is?"

The other a boar yokai shrugged, "Might be important."

As the gates opened a group of hooded beings entered, the rat and boar turned backed away from the strange group. Once the last of the group had entered the gates were closed by the hooded ones. The apparent leader stepped forward, "This is the castle of the Abomination known as Naraku is it not?"

The rat nervously nodded, "Yes…what business do you have here?"

The leader pulled back his hood to reveal desiccated face, "Well brothers, it appears dinner is served."

* * *

Inside…

Bankotsu sat in the chambers accorded to him and his cohorts. They'd been ordered to remain there until summoned by Naraku.

Jakotsu was looking out the window and frowned, "What is going on down there? It looks like something happened."

Renkotsu went to the window, "What are those stupid Yokai doing? They're running around like a damn circus."

Bankotsu turned to Mukotsu, "Go find Kanna and find out what's happened."

Mukotsu bowed then hurried out the door.

* * *

Kagura rushed into Naraku's chamber, "We're under attack!"

Naraku glared at her, "I know. I'll use my miasma to handle them, just get all our forces into the secure rooms."

Kagura shook her head, "That's no good Naraku. I recognize these attackers; they're those creatures I encountered at the Inuyokai site."

Naraku stood as Kanna and Mukotsu entered, "Ah Mukotsu. Please return to your comrades and inform them I need them to dispose of these intruders."

Mukotsu bowed, "Of course…how are we to differentiate attackers from allies?"

Naraku smirked, "The attackers will be the ones trying to eat you."

* * *

After hearing the command Bankotsu led his men into the main courtyard, "Alright, let's kill these things."

* * *

Stage 2: Blinding…

Koga led a detachment of wolves through the forest. Walking ahead of him was three spider yokai. One of them motioned for them all to halt. The spider moved back to Koga, "I've just got a message from my leader. They first stage has commenced."

Koga had noticed the fine silk webbing the spiders had been leaving a trail of, "So what's that stuff going to do again?"

The spider smirked, "Teams of lesser spiders are following us, and they'll be making check points. Whenever a saimyosho gets caught they'll dispose of it. Besides that the web will give instant communication, that's why we've been dispersed among the advanced teams."

Ginta frowned, "So what are we here for?"

The spider smirked again, "Well, since you're not food, I'm guessing you're here to kill the other yokai after we get the saimyosho dealt with."

Koga sighed, "Come on, let's get this over with. We can't let the Commander down."

One of the other spiders whispered to his comrade, "More like he doesn't want to look bad in front of his intended's family."

The lead spider snickered by turned back to his comrades, "Enough gossip, our platoon leader said to move out."

* * *

Command Tent…

A human ninja entered the tent and knelt next to the Scarred one, "Sir! The advance teams report they've cleared out the saimyosho, and our surveillance teams have reported that the diversion is progressing well. They've seen several of your…well, you know what they are…they've breached the gates and have made their way into the castle itself. They've even forced the defenders to retreat within the building."

The Scarred One nodded, "Well done. Have the spiders reported in; are the lines of attack open?"

The human looked nervous, "They have sir…they've also reported that they're full and all enemy patrols are gone."

The Northern Lord looked impressed, "Well, so we're ready to advance then."

The Scarred One stood, "Yes…It's time we finished this."

* * *

Naraku's Castle…

It had taken most the night, but finally the intruders had all been killed. Naraku watched as Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, and Kyoukotsu's remains were swept away. The skeletons were in missing parts which Naraku didn't doubt were in the stomachs of the intruders. Kyoukotsu alone made a decent last meal for a couple of them.

Bankotsu was helping Renkotsu as he bandaged up the stump of Suikotsu's left arm. The missing appendage was gnawed off.

Naraku approached the remaining four members of the Band of Seven, "Hmm…where is Jakotsu?"

"Here!" He turned to see Jakotsu leaning in a corner, both his legs gone, "You couldn't warn us their damn saliva was acidic poison?"

Naraku smirked and turned to Bankotsu, "Here are the shards from you fallen. I have not use for invalids, so remove the jewels from these two as well."

Renkotsu glared, "What! You can't be serious. I can fix up replacements for these missing limbs in no time."

Naraku shook his head, "There is no time. Let me inform you since you're just a simple little human. While we were battling these creatures, the enemy's army marched across the valley and is now sitting at our gate."

* * *

The Scarred One approached Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, "You both understand your duties?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes uncle, we will handle the Abomination."

The Scarred One nodded then pointed at Sesshomaru's missing arm, "You know you should really take care of that."

Sesshomaru frowned, "What?"

The Scarred One sighed, "Sesshomaru, do you still not understand?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "But uncle…I don't have the power granted to me by my siblings."

The Scarred One pointed to Ah-Un, Kohaku, and Jaken, "Maybe not, but you still have a pack. I've watched you pup, you've grown. It doesn't matter if the one's supplying you power is Inu or not, it's all the same. What matters is if they trust in you and care for you, and you do the same for them, distance matters not either."

Sesshomaru thought of his mate and Rin. There was a burst of yoki and Sesshomaru gripped his arm as it began to regenerate.

The Scarred One nodded as he saw a new sword appear in Sesshomaru's new hand, "Well done Nephew. You are well on your way to surpassing your father…just don't do anything foolish, you're not quite ready challenge him yet."

Sesshomaru nodded then turned to Inuyasha, "Come brother…let's introduce Naraku to my Bakusaiga."

Inuyasha nodded and caught Kagome's hand as he followed his brother.

The Scarred One turned as Izayoi walked up next to him, "Is it time?"

Izayoi nodded, "I believe I'm ready."

The Scarred One unsheathed his sword and raised it in the air drawing the army's attention, "Shatter the darkness and suffer not evil's breath!" Swinging the sword down on the ground an arc of energy shot out toward the barrier surrounding Naraku's castle. When the energy struck the barrier shattered.

Izayoi smiled, "I've always wondered, why such peculiar phrases before you attack?"

The Scarred One chuckled, "The old smith has a funny way at getting back at anyone who's misused one of his swords. After the loss of my old weapon he made it so this one would only release an attack after I've made my intentions known. The stupid phrases humor this temperamental weapon of mine."

Izayoi turned to the priests, priestesses, and yokai sorceresses, "You know your duties."

They all nodded and dispersed. Kaede, Kikyo, and Kurohime remained. Kurohime spoke, "We will attend to the wounded."

Izayoi nodded and they departed for the rear of the army.

Moments later a massive barrier rose up around the battlefield enclosing both the army and Naraku's castle.

The Northern Lord approached the Scarred One, "So what now?"

The Scarred One glared at the castle, "The final stage…we finish this."

* * *

End Chapter Fifty Nine

A/N: Alright the battle has commenced. Sorry about not including a lot of actual combat in this chapter, but next chapter will mostly be the one on one fighting between the two forces. So, hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're very close to the end of this story; I might post the first chapters of the follow up stories before the next chapter and include their titles with this one.

As of right now I'm planning two sequels and one companion story. The companion story will be the promised Family of the Dragon spin off which tells the back story of the Eastern Lords. The first sequel will be the forth mentioned Legacy of the Fang story that takes place in the present, and reveals how Yokai and similar Sprits around the world have existed and influenced history through the eyes of a hanyo born in 1900's America, he'll be the son of a North American Spirit not an immigrated Japanese Yokai, the Inu and Dragon clans will make a lot of appearances. The second sequel will come back to feudal Japan and follow up from the end of the original story; I won't be starting this last one until near the end of Legacy of the Fang.


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or related characters they belong to the respective owners. OC's are mine.

Chapter Sixty: End of the beginning, but not the beginning of the end

* * *

War…the single most horrible occurrence that either human or yokai may face. Never in the long histories of either race has there been a war like the one now being fought.

From a bluff overlooking the battlefield Izayoi stood waiting. Her guards consisted of the bronze haired Inuyokai from the Northern Lands, the onyx, midnight blue, and golden haired Inuyokai from the Southern Land, and the Lady of the West stood beside her.

Izayoi turned to the bronze haired one, "You are sure you'll be able to close the portals."

The Bronze haired Inuyokai nodded, "Do not fear. My clan has always been able to keep hell in check. It was why our dame gave birth to a fifth clan."

The Lady of the West smirked, "She may have given birth to our five clans at once, but do you really believe you're any different than the rest of us."

The Bronze one nodded, "We've always known. It is why we joined with the Northern Lord; the old cat is the last of the beasts of heaven that still walks these lands."

Izayoi smiled, "The living does not understand. There is no difference, whether you come from heaven or hell, you are still servants of the kami." Izayoi raised her hand and pointed her palm over the battlefield which was writhing with battling warriors, "Arise! Foulest beings of the pits! Awaken! Warriors of the endless torment! Come forth all whose souls scream out for justice!"

A massive portal appeared before Izayoi and out stepped a strange yokai. His skin and hair was white and his dull lifeless eyes were heavily lidded. The yokai turned to look at Izayoi, "Humph…why'd you wake us up?"

Izayoi pointed toward the castle, "You are the creator of the first Jewel are you not?"

The yokai nodded, "I guess you can call me that, but it always takes two. You mentioned the first jewel; I take it there's been more."

Izayoi nodded, "The most recent is now being fought over. Our side wishes the destruction of the Jewel the other side wishes it complete and in their possession."

The Yokai grumbled, "I call upon all those who suffer. Come and drag those whose hearts show greed for the Jewel into the darkest depths."

From the portal a wave of yokai spirits surged forth and dove into the writhing mass of enemies.

* * *

Inu no Taisho swung his sword through a mass of enemies reducing them to dust. Looking above he saw the wave of spirits pouring from the portal plunge into the center of Naraku's army. Turning to the Easter Lord he called out, "Our reinforcements are attacking. It's time to clear the way."

The Fire Dragon nodded, "Very well." Turning to his true form he shot a jet of fire into the enemy force, the fire incinerated all the enemies it encountered. Turning back to his human form he huffed, "That should be good enough."

Inu no Taisho sensed an incoming attack and ducked to avoid a cannon blast.

Bankotsu sighed, "Come on Renkotsu. You're telling me you can't even hit a damn mutt from twenty paces."

Renkotsu glared, "He moved, how you expect me to anticipate that he could dodge that?"

The Fire Dragon glared at the pair, "Hmm…I recognize these two. They're two of those bandits I chased from my lands into yours. They should be dead, I watched some humans remove their heads."

Inu no Taisho snarled, "Obviously someone used the jewel shard to resurrect them. Let's put them back in the ground. I'll take the one with the sword; you take the guy who seems to enjoy fancy explosions."

The Fire Dragon chuckled, "Sounds fair, but I do wonder where their other bandits are now?"

Renkotsu yelled, "Those damn monsters you sent at us ate them!"

Inu no Taisho grinned, "I do hope they made decent last meals for them."

Bankotsu drew his weapon, "I'll make you pay for their deaths."

* * *

From high above the battle Sesshomaru saw the stream of fire, "That's the signal. Let's go."

Their group landed easily in the central plaza of the castle. Sesshomaru surveyed the area as Ari and Kenshirou scouted the out buildings.

Inuyasha frowned, "This is too easy."

Suddenly erupting from one of the building was one of the cannibals. He spotted them then limped over dragging his barely attached arm, "Oh, you're on our side? Yes, yes, you from Alpha line."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Are many of you still alive?"

The cannibal shook his head, "No, only a few. We hiding and ambushing enemies within castle."

Ari stared at the cannibal, "I didn't think they had this much intelligence? The way father makes it seem they're even less than most beasts when it comes to intelligence."

The cannibal looked affronted at the statement.

Sesshomaru spoke, "It is not that they lack intelligence, it's that they have degenerated so much that mere instinct is what drives them now."

The cannibal nodded, "We use instincts…help identify tribe…a…and allies."

Sesshomaru frowned, "You seem to be having trouble focusing."

The cannibal indicated his arm, "Arm gone…bleeding…not long now, but must tell you. Someone inside castle helping…doesn't know who…smelt her once, familiar…they opened secret passages…let us swarm castle quickly."

Miroku rubbed his chin, "Apparently someone among Naraku's forces doesn't agree with the current state of things."

Kagome approached the cannibal, "Is there anything we can do for you?"

The cannibal smiled, "No…no more…hunger gone…I sleep now…" He began falling, "…yes…sleep…dream of home."

By the time the cannibal's head hit the ground his body had already turned into a skeleton.

Sango looked at the skeleton, "What happened?"

Kenshirou answered, "Those guys are already dead…or as close to it as Inuyokai can get. It's why we call their home the graveyard. From what father's told us, it used to be when a Inuyokai became very old, very weak, or was the son of a particular Inuyokai then they'd turn into one of those."

* * *

Naraku sat in his chambers as Byakuya, Kagura, Hakudoshi, and Kanna awaited commands. Naraku sighed, "So…I wonder who the ringleader is?"

Byakuya frowned, "Master?"

Naraku narrowed his gaze on the four, "Well, seeing as you four are my last incarnations, and the only ones to know how to open the secret passages, at least one of you opened them."

Kagura smirked, "Why would we do something so stupid. Those creatures would have torn us apart."

Hakudoshi nodded, "Kagura is right."

Naraku silenced him with a look, "This is true. I doubt very much anyone stupid enough to open the passageways got away without a mark. So, we can do this a couple ways. You can all strip, you could all show me the mark, or I'll just tell you now that since all the passageways were opened I know it was all four of you."

Byakuya frowned, "What? How would you know that?"

Naraku smirked, "Because certain passageways would only open for certain ones of you. It was one of my security emplacements, but it seems to have back fired."

Hakudoshi snorted, "So what? You going to destroy us all now, doubtful, you don't have enough skilled warriors to sacrifice us."

Naraku held up his portion of the Jewel, "Really? You think I really need you now that this is almost complete. There are only two shards and one fragment not in my immediate possession."

Two Saimyosho flew in the window and deposited the two shards.

Naraku frowned, "Hmm…seems Bankotsu and Renkotsu met their fates."

* * *

Moments before…

Bankotsu charged at Inu no Taisho. The Inuyokai Lord sneered at the pathetic human, "Yes, run to your doom."

Inu no Taisho sidestepped the resurrected bandit and slashed out with his sword. Bankotsu stumbled to a stop and reached up to his throat, "Damn…" Bankotsu dropped his sword as his head slid off his shoulders. The rest of his body crumbled to bones and dust.

Inu no Taisho huffed, "Your fate was sealed when you chose to confront me." He then turned to where the Fire Dragon was bound by Renkotsu's wires. The wires were engulfing the dragon in fire. Inu no Taisho snarled, "Quit playing around and finish him!"

The Fire Dragon frowned, "But its fun."

Renkotsu gulped, "You mean…that isn't hurting you at all?"

The Fire Dragon smirked at him, "Maybe you hadn't heard. My element is fire. All you're doing is giving me a nice recharge. To say thanks, let me give you some of my fire." The Dragon spit an intense fire ball at Renkotsu.

Renkotsu only had a second to stare at the white hot flames before he was sent back to death.

The Fire Dragon snapped the wires holding him, "Hmm…maybe that was a little much."

Inu no Taisho scoffed, "You think?" He turned back to Bankotsu's remains, "Damn…where are those shards?"

The Dragon pointed to the sky, "Umm…I think those saimyosho got them."

Inu no Taisho snarled, "Shit!"

The Dragon shrugged, "Who cares by now your brats should be kicking Naraku's hodgepodge ass."

Inu no Taisho frowned, "You do know your barely older than my eldest son right?"

The Dragon crossed his arms, "Yeah, a whole century older."

Inu no Taisho face palmed and muttered, "Yet you act like my youngest son."

* * *

The Northern Lord had noticed the opened passage to hell, and saw the pale yokai that exited it, "Damn it, why is that brat here?"

The Scarred One frowned, "What's wrong?"

The Northern Lord smashed the skull of a random enemy yokai, "In the old days I and he fought…well like cats and dogs…he fell in love with a miko…"

The Scarred One held up his hand, "Let me guess this story leads to the creation of a Jewel of Four Souls correct."

The Northern Lord nodded, "To irritate him I let slip to the miko his feelings, but I skewed the truth and told her he only had impure desires. This led to them fighting, and when he overpowered her she took his soul and hers and created the first jewel. I felt remorse for their fate, I had no intention of causing their deaths, and I planned to step in before that point…"

The Scarred One looked shocked, "They were you friends?"

The Northern Lord bowed his head, "In truth I too loved the miko…I acted out of jealousy, and while he was a yokai from hell, he didn't deserve that fate. I found another miko soon after to purify the jewel and destroy it so their souls would be set free."

Decapitating a group oni the Scarred One continued the conversation, "So that explains the first jewel…and I was present for the creation of the third…what about the second?"

Smashing two goblin's skulls together the Northern Lord snorted, "Haven't a clue. In my despair and grief over the loss of my friends I sank into a long sleep. I was awoken once to be informed about the second jewel, but by that time it too had been destroyed."

Realizing the enemies around them were backing off the Scarred One frowned, "You never heard its story even?"

The Northern Lord shrugged, "I wasn't really in a mood to care. All I wanted was to forget and fade from existence, but being the last of the Four Lords of Heaven kind of put a damper on that."

The Scarred One watched as the fearful enemy yokai coward before them, "You forget about the dragons?"

The Northern Lord scoffed, "Bah, by that time Orochi had already broken the precepts and fallen from grace."

The Scarred One muttered a phrase about purging evil and swung his weapon sending an arc of energy at the remaining enemies, "Oh and you cat's are so high and mighty."

The Northern Lord watched the destructive force of the attack, "Humph, and what do you call that just now, a sign of your superior goodness?"

The Scarred One sneered, "No, that was just cleaning out the trash."

* * *

Naraku stood as the four incarnations readied their weapons, "Do you four honestly believe you're a match for me?"

Byakuya bowed his head, "No master, we don't. Today we will claim our freedom, one way or another."

Kagura waved her fan, "Dance of Blades!"

Naraku was hit by the attack and forced threw the wall into the air outside the castle. As Kagura and Byakuya gave chase Hakudoshi turned to Kanna, "Find our hearts and get them to safety. Until Naraku's defeated they're our greatest weakness."

Kanna nodded and silently exited the room as Hakudoshi followed the others.

Naraku glared as he righted himself in the air, "Damn you all to hell!"

"Naraku!"

The incarnations noticed Inuyasha and the others standing in the plaza. Byakuya turned to speak but paused as he felt a stabbing pain in his chest, "What?"

* * *

In the storeroom where the hearts were kept Kanna began crying as she watched one of Naraku's puppets stab each heart. Byuakuya's was first followed by Kagura and Hakudoshi. Kanna dropped to her knees as the knife headed toward her own heart, "I'm sorry…I wasn't fast enough."

* * *

Naraku smirked as the three incarnations keeled over and turned to dust, "Too bad, but this is the fate of traitors."

Ari looked surprised, "Did he just kill his own subordinates?"

Kohaku shook his head, "Why'd he do that?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "They turned against him we must not let their sacrifice be in vain. Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned to his brother, "Yeah?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Perhaps it is time to bring this abomination down a peg."

Inuyasha nodded and readied his Tessaiga, "Alright Naraku! You've reached the end of your days."

Kagome aimed an arrow, "You've taken your last life."

Sesshomaru readied his Bakusaiga, "It is time to end you."

Naraku glared at them, "I don't think so." Naraku dashed toward Kagome, "I will have the jewel!"

Kagome let the arrow fly, "Die Naraku!"

Naraku dodged the arrow and before anyone could react he grabbed Kagome and shot back into the sky, "Now I have the jewel, I have the miko, and I have victory."

They watched as Naraku swallowed the jewel.

Suddenly a sliver blur shot across the sky and ripped Kagome from Naraku's grasp.

The blur landed next to Inuyasha and returned Kagome to her feet, "Well, that was fun, but I doubt I'd be so lucky as to catch that bastard off guard again."

The group stared at the newcomer in shock.

Sango spoke first, "Isn't that?"

Ari nodded, "It is."

Sesshomaru glared, "How are you here?"

The Hell Inuyokai smirked, "Didn't you know I sent Izayoi back for a reason?" He pointed at the hell portal high in the sky, "She's doing one hell of a job. Right now there isn't much left of Naraku's army, and those of us who belong in hell will have to return soon. Izayoi's spell will end soon."

Kikyo appeared in the plaza, "Kagome."

Kagome turned to the undead miko.

Kikyo sighed, "It is time. I'll know you can't defeat Naraku without all your power, part of which still resides within this body."

Kikyo was surrounded by a pinkish light. Her body disintegrated and the light moved to Kagome.

The Hell Inuyokai growled, "Crap…it's up to you lot now. That miko didn't realize it but she was anchor for the summoning spell. It takes a resurrected soul to anchor it." The Hell Inuyokai faded away.

Sesshomaru turned back to Naraku who'd been spending this time transforming into a new form. "Kenshirou and Ari, you guard Kagome. The monk will create a barrier to support you. Sango and Kohaku distract Naraku with long range attacks; use Ah-Un and Kirara to keep distance."

Shippo spoke up, "Hey! What about me?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Shouldn't you be in the rearguard with Rin?"

Shippo scratched his head, "Um…yeah…but I wanted to help."

Sesshomaru frowned, "This is no place for a kit, now get going."

Shippo huffed but quickly ran off toward the smashed gate.

Inuyasha frowned, "Did you have to be so harsh?"

Sesshomaru glared, "I didn't bring Rin here did I? I figured you'd have enough sense not to bring a whelp into such a battle."

Inuyasha nodded, "Alright…we going to do this?"

Sesshomaru nodded and turned back to Naraku.

Naraku had transformed into a massive spider and seemed to be suspended in the air. Naraku glared at them, "I'll destroy you all with the power of this jewel."

Sesshomaru growled, "Now, we'll hit him with our strongest attacks."

Sango and Kohaku attacked first drawing the massive spider Naraku's attention. The Hiraikotsu left a deep gash across Naraku's back while Kohaku's kusarigama slashed across the face.

Inuyasha felt the onrush of Naraku's yoki, "Backlash Wave!" The twister of energy struck Naraku.

After the attack Naraku chuckled, "Weaklings…all of you. Did you really think those attacks were going to do any damage?"

Kagome shot a purification arrow were she saw the complete jewel centered in the spider's body. The arrow ripped through Naraku forcing out the corrupted Jewel.

Naraku's eyes went wide, "No! My…power…"

Sesshomaru darted into the sky, "Goodbye Naraku." A slash of Bakusaiga let loose a wave of green energy that ripped through Naraku.

Naraku's body began to deteriorate, "No...My body…what have you done?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Nothing will save you Naraku. This is the truest expression of my power, not even your regenerative capabilities will negate this attack."

Seeing the jewel falling toward the ground Sango caught it and brought it straight to Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, "So it's finally over."

Sesshomaru landed next to his brother, "No brother…as long as that jewel remains it will never be over. There will always be someone with an evil heart or dark desires. Even now somewhere in the world a new evil will be stirring hoping to lay claim to it."

Kenshirou frowned, "So…what do we do with it?"

Ari pointed toward the closing hell portal, "Father and Uncle…they'll know what to do with it."

* * *

It was the defeat of Naraku that ended the war. With their master destroyed the few remaining yokai loyal to him surrendered or fled. The majority of humans, now free of their obligation to aid in this battle began dispersing toward their homelands, eager to spread the tale.

When the group responsible for the actual destruction of Naraku arrived they were greeted by unanimous approval. Koga appeared at Ari's side supporting a bandaged arm, which had been bitten by a rather angry bird yokai. Sesshomaru led the group to the command tent were Inu no Taisho and the other Yokai Lords awaited them.

Inu no Taisho nodded to them as they bowed, "Well done…Naraku is gone from this world. Hell is where he'll remain."

The Scarred One stepped forward, "Lady Kagome…have you purified the Jewel?"

Kagome revealed the now brightly glowing purified jewel, "I'm not sure how…it just sort of happened."

Inu no Taisho grinned, "Well…it seems it's time you made the wish. It must be a completely unselfish wish, least we see its corruption again."

Kagome bowed her head. After a few moments the jewel lifted from her hands and floated into the middle of the room. The glow of the jewel intensified until it was nearly blinding. When the glow subsided it was gone and standing in its place was the spirit of Midoriko.

The long dead miko looked sadly at the Scarred One, "What has happened to you my friend…your face?"

The Scarred One bowed his head, "It happened long after your fate."

Midoriko raised her hand toward the centuries old scars, "These are written with pain and sorrows…please…do not mourn for those who are beyond your power to aid."

Inu no Taisho coughed, "Um…brother…do you two need a moment alone?"

The Scarred One glared at his brother, but it was Midoriko who responded, "There will be time for I to speak with your brother later…you great Inu…I remember vaguely…you would never dare touch the jewel."

Inu no Taisho looked sternly at the miko, "I never wished to be tempted by that power…I know myself well enough to avoid such as that."

Midoriko smiled, "Better guardians for the jewel I could have never found. You both worked tirelessly to ensure it did not fall into evil hands, even to the point of possibly losing everything." Midoriko turned to the Northern Lord, "I have heard of you great one…I know that aiding here will not help clear your conscience of the hand you played in creating the first Jewel, but know your friends of long ago do not hate you for it. For even know I do not hate the one who I have fought for tireless centuries."

The Northern Lord bowed his head, "You are right miko…my conscience will never be clear. I will take your words to heart."

Midoriko turned then to the Dragons, "Lord of the East…I fear calling you a great one is a tad premature. You are yet a child, yet you have children of your own. Orochi, your grandfather…he has repented his dark ways…think of him when you decide what to do from this day forth."

The Fire Dragon bowed his head, "I will take the matter under advisement."

Midoriko glared at the delegates from the Southern Lands, "The west, north, and east have been unified, but the south remains at war with itself. In my time a purified many yokai, I knew the difference between the good and the bad, your numbers then nearly exceeded that of humans. You do not have the numbers or the luxury of time to bicker, a day will soon come when you will see a change in the world. You must be ready for it."

The Southern delegates muttered to themselves as Midoriko turned to the younger people present, "Sango and Kohaku…while you may not be descended from my people, you have carried on our traditions well. I hope both of you find happiness in life and continue our ways unto the next generation." Midoriko smiled at Miroku, "You now have your life back monk…how you plan to live it?"

Miroku glanced at Sango, which wasn't missed by Midoriko or the Scarred One.

Midoriko heard the Scarred One's growl and turned to him, "Calm yourself my friend, pups must always be allowed to leave the den eventually." Miroku was surprised by the Scarred One's growl ceasing. Midoriko turned back to Miroku, "He is quite rough and has a short temper, but what overprotective guardian doesn't." She added in a whisper, "I would suggest forty barrels of sake before you inform him about any children."

All the yokai present hearing the last part began chuckling except for the Scarred One who bared his fangs, Kohaku who finally understood what was going on moved over to stand next to the Scarred One and joined in his glaring at Miroku.

Midoriko then turned to Sesshomaru, "Eldest son of the great Inu no Taisho. Has the war within your soul ceased, or have you realized what you were close to losing?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze, "I have begun to realize much…yet I still have much to learn. I believe I thought myself ready merely by age, now I must recognize that experience outweighs age."

Midoriko nodded, "You will make a great leader one day Lord Sesshomaru, but remember, some traditions are not meant to last."

Sesshomaru bowed to the miko's wisdom.

Midoriko smiled at the youngest two, "Rin and Shippo…children caught in a great storm. You have both lost your parents, yet you have found adequate substitutes. Remember the lessons you've learned, and carry on honoring memory of your birth parents, but don't forget either, those who've taken you under their wing and guided you."

Midoriko let that sink into their thoughts as she turned to Kurohime, and merely nodded, as though they had some understanding. Kurohime then took the two children aside to help them understand what Midoriko had said.

The Miko then turned to Izayoi, "Death claimed you once…and now I forced you back into the living. Do not squander this new life you were granted. Of all the things the jewel has done, returning you to life was one of the few good things. While you are now among the immortals, immortality has its limits, you are spared the ravages of old age and sickness, but death of any other kind may still claim you."

Izayoi nodded.

Midoriko smiled sadly at the final two, "Inuyasha…the pain I've caused your family is so far reaching I can never fully apologize. I realized only two late that your uncle would take it upon himself to ensure the jewel was never used for evil, and then the events leading to you being sealed. I am deeply saddened by Kikyo's fate. You lost one love…and now I fear you may lose another."

Inuyasha growled, "What!"

Midoriko sighed, "Kagome…she is not of this time. In an attempt to free you and undo some of the damage I tricked Magatsuhi into reviving Mistress Centipede in Kagome's time. Since that yokai had been in the well since the time of your sealing I hoped she could reach you and undo the damage Naraku had done. It used much of the jewels power to revive Mistress Centipede and open the passage through time."

Inuyasha frowned, "So…your saying Kagome's not going to be able to say here?"

Midoriko bowed her head, "When the last of the jewel's power fades…when I pass on to the next life…Kagome will be returned to her own time."

Sesshomaru growled, "You said you opened a portal through time in that well. Could she not just pass back through it to this time?"

Midoriko bowed her head, "That passage is maintained by the power of the jewel. With it gone there will be no passage, which is why the jewel will return her to her own time."

Kagome bowed her head, "What if I refuse to go?"

Midoriko turned to her, "You will have no choice. Just as I am bound to fade, so shall you. You will fade and return to your time."

Kagome looked concerned, "I'll remember all this won't I?"

Midoriko nodded, "Of course…the jewel did at one time exist in both times. You will have memory of everything that has occurred to you, but you will be trapped in your own time."

Kagome hugged Inuyasha and he wrapped his arms around her. Inuyasha growled, "I won't let you go."

Inu no Taisho growled, but stood and left the tent, many others followed his example.

Midoriko turned to the Scarred One, "I know my time is limited…perhaps we should talk while we still have time."

* * *

The Scarred One led Midoriko to the ridge overlooking the camp, "Is there no way to prevent this Midoriko?"

Midoriko placed her hand on his back, "You cannot bear to see your nephew in pain?"

The Scarred One turned on her his features distorted by his barely suppressed yoki, "I have seen that pup in pain far too often. I know you wanted to help Midoriko, but this is low. You give him back something he lost, and then take it away just as quickly."

Midoriko flinched at his anger, "It is why I restored his mother…I feared the miko would be lost to him. Either she would be returned to her time, or she'd have taken my place within the jewel."

The Scarred One glared, "There was a time when I would do anything for you Midoriko. You remember? I would slay entire hordes of yokai just to see you smile, or for one kind word."

Midoriko bowed her head, "I know…"

The Scarred One snarled, "That isn't even the worst of it…I know what you did Midoriko. No living being knows of this besides you and me. When you went into that cave to fight Magatsuhi, you weren't alone."

Midoriko clenched her fists, "Please…please don't say it."

The Scarred One sneered, "Everyone believes we were just friends. Even back then, yet we slept in the same hut. You went into that damn cave carrying my son!"

Midoriko crouched grasping her stomach, "Please…please forgive me."

The Scarred One growled, "You thought I didn't know?"

Midoriko shook her head, "You, you never seemed to acknowledge it…I thought you were ashamed."

The Scarred One cracked his knuckles, "You want to know how I got these scars…I got them from who my brother believes was my first child. Not even he knows I could have had a son so many years earlier, if you hadn't…"

"Enough son…" The Scarred One turned to see the Ancient One standing behind him, "…your anger is being felt several miles away. Some of the humans who'd already departed turned back, thinking the fighting wasn't quite over."

Midoriko stared into the enraged eyes, "If I knew the pain…"

The Scarred One turned from her, "How could you? You and your search for the perfect world, you despised me even before you pulled me off that rock." Without turning back toward her he transformed into a sphere of light and vanished.

The Ancient One turned to the spirit, "Is what he said true? Did you spare him from my wrath, merely to use him as some tool?"

Midoriko turned to the Ancient One, "At first…yes…but as time went on. I thought…I thought he wanted the same as me. A world without the violence, but the day I was going to tell him about the child Magatsuhi was created. Your son's expression when I tried to make him retreat. I knew the child would be the same, so I sacrificed it in my attempt to defeat Magatsuhi."

The Ancient One snarled, "So my greatest mistake was not failing to kill my own son, it was not protecting him from you." The Ancient One turned and strode away.

Midoriko was alone for only a moment before Inu no Taisho appeared, "Is that why you're sending Kagome back, separating her from my son, so another Hanyo is not born."

Midoriko looked sadly at the Inu Lord, "You and I have different views for the future. You want a world where humans and yokai live in peace. I do not believe such a world is possible. My ideal view of the world…one I hoped a human would use the jewel to create…is one where there are no yokai or hanyo."

Inu no Taisho indicated the world around them, "You wish for us all to be gone? Then imagine this, a world where there are no plants or animals, nothing for your precious humans to live off of. A world where there is nothing to guide the souls of the departed, or where there are no souls. You think of us yokai as nothing but violent monsters, but we are much more. We govern the seasons, protect the innocent, and punish the sinners. We are the world. We have existed here since ages before humans; we will be here after your kind is long gone."

Midoriko nodded, "I understand this now…but that doesn't excuse my actions of centuries ago."

Inu no Taisho snarled, "It doesn't excuse your actions that have affected my son…have you forgotten…Hanyo are part human, they belong not only to my race but yours as well. Believe me miko, I know some seriously nasty yokai in hell a few I've sent there, and if my son loses his will to live. I will ensure your time in that jewel was a trip to Nirvana compared to what awaits you in hell."

Inu no Taisho transformed into his true form and departed.

Midoriko looked at her hand and noticed it was starting to fade. She felt for her connection to the jewel, "Hmm…there might be just enough power left…"

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome had found their way to the well. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "How old will you be in five hundred years?"

Inuyasha had his hands in his sleeves, "You know I'm already chronologically older than you now. In five hundred years I should approximately look like a human somewhere in their twenties."

Kagome smiled, "I wonder what my friends would say if I was dating an older man?"

Inuyasha bowed his head, "Kagome…I'm not sure I'll be around in that many years."

Kagome moved closer to him, "Why?"

Inuyasha wouldn't answer, but his stepmother did. The Lady appeared with Izayoi not far from them, "Because without him claiming you as his mate…he'll be forced to claim another as such in his six hundredth year. That is the latest a male can wait to mate, that is the law of our tribe, and most males take a mate between their four hundredth and five hundredth."

Kagome looked sadly at Inuyasha, "You mean…you wouldn't wait for me?"

Inuyasha dropped to the ground with his back to the well, "I would wait eternity if I had too…but…my yoki might not wait that long."

Izayoi spoke up, "What my son is trying to say is that while his rational mind may continue to say wait for you, his yoki will urge him to find a mate immediately. The yoki, the power which separates yokai from humans is their basic instinctual self. It is what governs their ability to commune with one another as well as being the source of their power. Even if his yoki calls you mate now…five hundred years of separation will not bode well."

Kagome hugged his arm, "Why do I get the feeling this mate stuff isn't what's really bothering you?"

Inuyasha bowed his head, "Kagome…every time I've been in your time I've felt completely lost. There's no aura of either my father or even Sesshomaru. Once while I stayed during the night I tried calling…I tried so long that you finally told me to sit. Kagome…I don't think there are any yokai left in your time."

Kagome held tight to Inuyasha's arm, "No matter what. You'll find me in five hundred years right. Promise me."

Inuyasha moved her so she was sitting on his lap with her head under his chin, "I promise…I'll find you no matter how long it takes."

A few minutes later they'd both fallen asleep.

Izayoi looked sadly at the pair, "We are powerless aren't we."

The Lady placed a hand on Izayoi's shoulder, "Inu no Taisho would never willing allow his son to die…even if it meant sealing him for centuries, forcing him to take a long hibernation."

Izayoi nodded, "Do you believe we have all vanished within five centuries."

The Lady shook her head, "I know one truth Izayoi, without yokai there is no life on this planet. We are central to every facet of existence; there is not a place on this world where you won't find at least one of us. We maintain the balance, we may hate humans as much as they hate us, be they would be nothing without us."

* * *

As the sun set the other Inuyokai along with Inuyasha and Kagome's other friends came to the well. The pair slept ignorant of the gathering crowd.

Inu no Taisho turned to his brother, "I saw Midoriko's spirit not far from here…there wasn't much of her left."

The Scarred One bowed his head, "You know."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "Father wasn't the only one to come investigate." Inu no Taisho placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I'm sorry brother…Here I was, believing you were only mourning the loss of one mate and two pups…but instead it was three pups, your mate, and the betrayal of your first. You were always in high spirits when one of mine was born, I never questioned it. I truly have been blessed with the greatest of brothers."

The Scarred One shook his head, "No brother…that praise should go to another. I allowed my own demons to curse your family…if Inuyasha does not recover from this…then the fault is all my."

Inu no Taisho looked sternly at his brother; "The fault is and always has been Midoriko's. You will not take the fault for this, you may have been on your own for too long as a pup, but what affects one of the pack affects us all."

Their conversation was interrupted by a gut clenching sound from Inuyasha. While they'd been talking Kagome had vanished. Inu no Taisho moved toward his son, but was beaten there by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru knelt next to his brother. He noticed the lost looks on his surrounding family as well as their human companions. Sesshomaru lowered his head so he could speak in a low voice to his brother, "There is no need for this brother…she is not dead. Remember her and when the time comes I will aid your search, but you mustn't let your human emotions confuse your yoki. If it believes her gone forever then it will mourn as such, the loss of a mate…is a deep pain…our father felt it once…as has our uncle."

Inuyasha sniffed, "But…but she's gone…"

Sesshomaru forced Inuyasha to his feet, and placed his recently regenerated hand over the hanyo's heart, "No Inuyasha she isn't. Just as your mother wasn't truly gone even though she was dead, you still carried a piece of her in here. Keep her alive here, and nothing will get in your way."

Inu no Taisho and his brother agreed with Sesshomaru's handling of the situation.

From the corner of his eye the Scarred One saw the faintest remnants of Midoriko. She approached him with her head bowed, "I doubt you can ever forgive me for my transgressions. I truly did not understand the significance of what a mate is…now that you have turned your back on me…I feel it. To atone for my mistakes…I have gathered the remaining power of the jewel, and reopened the passage. I will only work once, and will only open when their hearts truly call out to one another. The way ours once did."

The Scarred One let out a shallow breath, "Do not think this absolves you. You have only done this to quell your own conscience."

Midoriko nodded, "This will not be the last we see of each other."

The Scarred One shook his head, "Yes it is. You may have bore a hanyo for a time, but you didn't give birth to him. The Kami will grant you passage to Nirvana."

Midoriko looked sadly at him, "Even though I sacrificed my own child."

The Scarred One turned to her briefly, "Did you forget Midoriko? I am a hound of hell; you enjoyed reminding me of that fact quite often."

Midoriko bowed her head as she vanished completely, passing on into the next world.

Inu no Taisho approached his sons, "Come…we shouldn't linger here."

Inuyasha turned toward the well, "Father…what if…what if she does come back?"

Inu no Taisho smiled sadly, he didn't want to give his son false hope, "Order your men to stay here. They can set up a small permanent settlement near Kaede's village. Then they'll be near to keep watch over this well."

* * *

Inuyasha agreed and gave the command to the captain of his soldiers.

After the arrangements had been made Inuyasha had found himself back at the well, the others had already began the journey home or making preparations to leave.

Inuyasha looked down the well, "Kagome…I don't know if you can hear me. I'll wait for you if I have to, but if…but if you want to come back please do. Someone will always be here waiting…but I can't waste away here. I have the rest of…of our family to think about. My father, mom, and stepmom won't even head home unless I go. Shippo already lost his real mother and father…I'll keep an eye on him till you get back. Sango and Kohaku have a lot of work to do to get their village back up and running, and someone has to make sure Uncle and Kohaku don't kill Miroku before he even starts courting Sango. Then there are my siblings…Ari and Kenshirou…they need me…you understand being an elder sibling…and Sesshomaru…well we're working on it." Inuyasha spotted his father and elder brother waiting for him, "I'm sorry I have to make this quick Kagome, but you don't keep the Lord of the West waiting…I love you…and I miss you."

* * *

End Chapter Sixty

A/N: Here we are. After sixty chapters we've reached the end of this story, but as the title of this chapter states it's not really the end. The first chapters of two follow ups are posted, you can find their titles below to use the search function, or do the easy thing and click on them via my profile page. Before you go though, I'd really appreciate some reviews.

The first chapter of Family of the Dragon spin off which tells the back story of the Eastern Lords is now posted. The first chapter of Legacy of the Fang is now posted.


End file.
